Novia imperfecta
by MissKaro
Summary: El mismo día que Aihara Kotoko le hace entrega de una carta de amor, Irie Naoki decide que se le ha presentado la solución que tanto necesitaba para su problema. Estaba seguro que la muchacha tonta valdría para sus propósitos, mas poco sabía que su novia imperfecta se convertiría en la personificación de todo lo que en su monótona vida había estado buscando. AU. Longfic. KxN
1. ¿Las oportunidades están para tomarlas?

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer, no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¿Las oportunidades están para tomarlas?**

* * *

Desde su posición del otro lado del escritorio que ocupaba su padre en el estudio, Naoki Irie, para sus conocidos "el genio", observaba a su progenitor removerse incómodo, consciente del escrutinio al que era sujeto. El joven, por supuesto, recibía de muchos —a excepción de su madre, con inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad— la misma clase de respuesta, siempre que los observaba con sus fríos y vacíos ojos violáceos, que no sólo le brindaban atractivo, sino que lo hacían inalcanzable para quienes le rodearan.

Naturalmente, le enorgullecía provocar vergonzosa reacción a sus congéneres, pues el hecho de sentirse superior le proveía de la única diversión que había conocido en toda su vida. Ver cómo los demás, incluso sus mayores, se sometían ante su presencia, le daba más poder del que su incomparable cerebro (posesor de un CI de 200) le permitía tener. Seguramente nadie se daba cuenta de esa satisfacción, cual frío se mostrara con todos como un témpano de hielo, pero así era como se sentía.

No obstante, una parte de él le obligaba a mostrar un ápice de respeto ante sus supuestos superiores.

Eso mismo, hizo que dejara de escrutar con la mirada a su padre y tomara una postura que casi podría ser calificada como condescendiente, si de otro se tratara y una situación diferente se hablara. Además, ya se había cansado de ese silencioso intercambio que no durara ni más de dos minutos, y decidió que debía expresar el asunto de esa reunión, surgida de la petición a su padre de "hablar a solas", seguida de un dificultoso paso de saliva del susodicho.

—Padre, no dirigiré su empresa —dijo concisamente, sin andarse con rodeos, utilizando esa voz de tono grave que enamoraba a muchas, independientemente de la forma de ser de su portador.

Su padre, Shigeki Irie, se irguió tanto como su acojinada silla le permitió y dio muestra de un atisbo de carácter fuerte, diferente al de su personalidad amable, quizá porque se trataba de un asunto concerniente a Pandai, su amada empresa de juguetes, que levantó desde sus cimientos muchos años atrás, hasta convertirla en el éxito que era actualmente. Su rostro regordete adquirió un tono rojizo, originado por el enojo, y sus ojos brillaron con enfado durante más de una décima de segundo (todo un logro).

—¿Qué es eso que acabas de decir, Naoki? —preguntó sin respirar, antes de quitarse sus anteojos redondos para limpiarlos con el borde de su playera, signo de que trataba de calmarse.

El aludido esperó hasta que los lentes regresaran a su posición original, tan calmo como siempre, para contestar: —No deseo continuar el trabajo de alguien más.

Su progenitor lo observó con expresión de desconcierto y desánimo, probablemente comenzando a comprender bajo su propia lógica, la ambición que su hijo _tal vez_ heredara de sí.

Al menor le traía sin problemas qué vueltas diera su cabeza para entenderle, no pensaba entrar en explicaciones y hablar más de lo que acostumbraba. En muchas ocasiones, la ineptitud y lentitud de quienes le rodearan, le parecía desagradable. De pequeño, antes de encerrarse en sí mismo al comprender que nadie sería capaz de alcanzar su nivel, compartió con su madre su inquietud, ésta le dijo que debía tener paciencia con los otros y entender que no todos tenían su capacidad. Pero como ahora, no le importó mucho.

Después de eso, a menos que fuera un asunto que requiriera la comprensión de los otros, dejó de preocuparle si le llegaban a entender en todo cuanto a él se trataba, y hacía su vida como le placiese, a su propio ritmo.

El momento actual era toda una _consideración_ de su parte hacia su padre, porque ante todo debía de ser respetuoso y honorable con la cabeza de familia.

—Es ingenuo de mi parte el creer que un genio como tú no querría demostrar de qué es capaz —aseveró su padre llevando su mano derecha a su mentón, en una pose pensativa. —¿Te gustaría trazar tu propio camino, no es así?

Tratándose de una pregunta explícita, que no requería palabras, asintió. Podría decirse de esa manera, aunque de verdad —para su propia frustración y desconcierto— no supiera exactamente cuál era el dichoso camino. Todo lo que se proponía se le daba bien, con la excepción de saber qué seguía para él una vez concluida la preparatoria.

Lo que sí estaba seguro era que dirigir una juguetería, seguir los pasos de su padre, no era algo que haría en su futuro.

—No voy a mentirte diciendo que no me entristece y decepciona, y que si se me presenta la oportunidad no haré cuanto esté en mis manos para hacerte cambiar de parecer… —su padre rió brevemente, como si se hubiese acordado de un chiste—. Pero creo que es justo que quieras hacer algo por ti mismo, aunque fuese mi competencia. Quiero que seas feliz. Así que… Tendré que aceptar lo que me dices…

Con esa última frase, adquirió un tono serio. Naoki sólo esperaba que terminara su monólogo para excusarse del estudio, que si bien en otras ocasiones le sirvió para coger libros antes de acabar con el repertorio, ahora se le presentaba como un sitio que no requería más su presencia. Ya había obtenido la aceptación de su padre, o más bien, la confirmación de que sabía que no podía poner en él más esperanzas de que fuera quien se encargara del trabajo de su vida.

—…con una condición.

Él, internamente, se sorprendió, pese a que su rostro no dejara entrever tal emoción. No se imaginó qué podría ocurrírsele a su padre —que él no pudiera cumplir— como impedimento para no alcanzar el cometido de esa reunión. Es cierto que lo suyo fue más un anuncio que una petición, pero ese respeto que le debía, le haría acatar la orden que tuviera.

Durante un segundo se sintió orgulloso de su, muchas veces a su parecer, débil padre, al mostrar por qué era un exitoso hombre de negocios, mas tal sentimiento se desvaneció tan pronto como su siguiente frase abandonó sus labios.

—Tendrás que presentarme una novia, que me asegure la continuación de nuestro apellido.

Algo parecido a la rabia se acumuló en su pecho, ¿estaba tratando de manipularlo? No había que ser genio para decirle que buscaba una joven que se convirtiera (en un futuro próximo) en su prometida, una mujer a quien aprobara. Esperaba que él, que nunca había dado muestra de interés en las mujeres, mucho menos de tener novia, pusiera en juego su destino por algo tan nimio como mantener una relación.

No veía sentido a tener una pareja —aunque sí gustaba de las mujeres, como parecía dudar su familia—, porque por él mismo podía hacer las cosas. Se diera el caso que las urgencias sexuales que dominaban a muchos, llegaran a él, había maneras diversas de solucionarlo (sin que implicara tener a alguien mucho tiempo a su lado). La idea de ser padre nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Y compartir tiempo o experiencias con otra persona no tenía mucha importancia.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó de repente, notando que el monólogo de su padre lo incluía.

Sin darse cuenta, se había abstraído de "la conversación" y no había escuchado lo que dijera tras su anuncio.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta, sin molestarse por no haber sido escuchado. —Decía que uno de mis grandes deseos es que _tú_ me sucedieras en la empresa, pero si no puedo tener eso, quiero que otro de mis grandes deseos se cumpla. El tener un nieto.

—Yuuki —musitó parcamente.

—Eh, sí. No me malentiendas, bueno, no creo que puedas… También quiero nietos de tu hermano. Pero si no puedo tener a mi primogénito como mi sucesor, por lo menos quiero que mi primer nieto sea tuyo.

Hombre sensiblero, pensó con disgusto. Sentimentalismos como ese eran los que le hacían evitar utilizar otra cosa que no fuera el raciocinio para la vida en general (también representaba un motivo para evitar una relación de pareja).

—¿Entonces crees que puedas cumplir esa condición?

Lo pensó durante unos momentos y asintió, sería fácil conseguir a una chica dispuesta a ser su novia y futura esposa. Aun cuando muchos podrían despreciar su personalidad, temerle o envidiarle, había muchas jóvenes que se morirían por tenerlo como novio; por nada, conocía la existencia de un grupo de seguidoras; asimismo, sus genes eran más que perfectos para ser dados a una próxima generación. Esa era la razón por la que las personas se unían, ¿no? Y él tendría mucho que aportar.

La ahora certeza de tener hijos, que nunca se había planteado seriamente, le trajo a sí una sensación extraña, que la atribuyó a ver cómo las probabilidades de que pudiera conocer a alguien con inteligencia como la de él, aumentaban.

Realizó un leve asentimiento de cabeza a su padre.

—¿Podré conocerla pronto?

La idea de tener que catalogar rápidamente a las jóvenes que conocía para descartar a las imposibles candidatas y obtener a la adecuada, se le hizo pesada y molesta, pero imaginó que dos días, a lo mucho, serían suficientes para la tarea.

—Sí.

—Has tardado un poco en responder… ¿acaso ya hay alguien en mente? —inquirió su padre titubeantemente, como si toda la valentía anterior le hubiera abandonado.

Realmente no, pero no quería dar la impresión a su padre de que tendría a una novia sólo por su petición, rápidamente se daría cuenta que lo hacía de manera obligada.

Y su padre, por supuesto, se negaría a aceptar su petición porque _quería su felicidad_ , esa no podría venir de la mano de una novia que se consiguió para cumplir su condición.

—Sí —respondió, tras otra pausa—. La hay.

 _Alguna debe haber_.

Su padre pareció sumamente sorprendido por su respuesta y se inclinó hacia él, en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría estrepitosamente.

—¡Sí! —La exclamación de su madre sorprendió a su padre, mientras que a él lo tomó con fastidio. Ya se la imaginaba pegada como una lapa hasta que le diera el nombre de _su nuera_ , o rondando la escuela sólo para tener un atisbo de la chica. Incluso insistiendo para que la llevara a cenar.

Nunca se habría imaginado que lo que pensaba como una simple reunión acabaría trayéndole acontecimientos molestos.

—¿Cuándo podremos conocer a tu novia, hijo? —preguntó su padre, ignorando el baile fantasioso de su madre a su costado.

—Cuando esté lista —contestó sin afirmar o negar el que ya tuviera una.

Así le daría el tiempo suficiente para hacer que la joven escogida se preparara para tener en claro datos de su _historia en común_.

Por todos los dioses, se sentía ridículo de solo pensar en esa frase.

 **[…]**

La mañana siguiente, tras una tarde atosigado por las insistencias de su madre, Naoki sentía el hartazgo recorriendo cada poro de su piel, con la posibilidad que alcanzara niveles mayores por la tarea que tenía por delante.

Ese mismo día pensaba dejar saldada la decisión de quién sería su novia y futura esposa, con tal de ocuparse en cosas más importantes como lo que haría a partir de que su padre _finalmente_ aceptara no hacerlo su sucesor. Le inquietaba tener que cumplir su estúpida condición —no debería dejarse manipular—, pero le debía a sus padres el que lo mantuvieran y las oportunidades que le aportaron toda su vida.

Quién fuera la escogida, más que de buena apariencia y con educación respetable, no le interesaba mucho. Simplemente que sirviera para cumplir la condición de su padre y fuera mínimamente adecuada para ser _la_ esposa de Naoki Irie.

Desviándose de su rutina de pasar en primera instancia a la biblioteca, se dirigió directamente a su clase, la A, correspondiente a los jóvenes más sobresalientes de la generación. El sistema de su escuela clasificaba mediante un examen a quienes ingresaban a sus aulas, y los mejores resultados se ubicaban en el grupo A, hasta llegar a los pertenecientes a la Clase F, la peor de todas, sin duda.

Si puntuaban más alto en los exámenes de final de curso cabía la posibilidad de ascender de grupo, pero ya en su último año sabía que contadas personas habían conseguido tal logro, y generalmente de la D a la C, o la C a la B.

Al ir recorriendo los pasillos, comprobó las miradas de admiración de las jóvenes de grupos inferiores, pensando definitivamente que debía ser alguien de su edad, no quería lidiar con chiquillas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué las observaba, si pretendía escoger a alguien que conociera previamente. Y pensaba analizarlas conforme llegaran para tomar clase.

Como él asistía temprano, se quedaría en su asiento y les dirigiría, por primera vez, una mirada más allá de reconocimiento.

A unos pasos del 3A, divisó a una joven desconocida acercándose desde la otra dirección, y se preguntó si ella pertenecía a su grupo, pero lo descartó rápidamente tras una mirada a su cabellera.

Podía ser que no tomara mucho en cuenta a quienes conformaban su grupo, mas nunca había notado un destello del color de cabello de la chica en medio del aula. Teniendo una memoria eidética, no olvidaba detalles como ese. Su cabello tenía un color castaño rojizo, más que pelirrojo, un poco anaranjado, no parecido al de una calabaza, sino tal vez al rojo anaranjado del atardecer, con un poco más de brillo que el naranja común.

Tampoco podría decirse que era completamente anaranjado, sólo que no tenía mucho con lo que asemejar el color de su cabello.

El caso era que no lo había visto en su grupo.

Desvió su mirada de la chica pelirroja y llegó a la puerta de su grupo, justo en el momento exacto en que escuchó una voz suave y titubeante, pronunciar su nombre: —Irie.

Se detuvo un instante, percatándose que la dueña de aquella voz era la chica que acababa de observar, que llevaba en sus manos una carta dirigida a él. Por el rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja, adivinaba de lo que se trataba.

Puso sus ojos en blanco y se preparó para rechazarla, cuando pensó en su predicamento.

El "no lo quiero" no abandonó sus labios, si no que se sorprendió a sí mismo y a los que le observaban, al tomar el papel y responder en su lugar:

—Sígueme.

 **[…]**

 _Gusto en conocerte, Irie-kun. Soy Aihara Kotoko de la Clase F._

 _No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?, pero yo sí sé quién eres tú. Desde hace dos años te he admirado por tu inteligencia y por ser tan genial después de haber dado tu discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración. No tengo esperanzas de estar en la misma clase que tú… así que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazón._

 _Irie-kun, te quiero._

Naoki no necesitó leer la carta dos veces para aprenderse su contenido. Su cabeza ya había registrado cada frase realizada por la silenciosa joven sentada junto a él en una banca frente la biblioteca escolar, a la que no acudía gente si la temporada de exámenes no estaba cerca.

(Y los que quisieran espiarles, el temor a una mirada suya seguro les hizo no precipitarse).

Sin ningún disimulo, observó a la chica pelirroja, que cabizbaja movía los dedos de sus manos en señal de nerviosismo, a pesar de que con sus piernas juntas y sus palmas posadas sobre sus rodillas, trataba de dar la imagen de compostura que alguien ponía al ser castigado.

Le regocijó saberse con tanto poder, mientras una idea atractiva se formaba en su cabeza.

La chica pelirroja no era fea, era atractiva a su manera, aunque pareciera más joven que él por muchos años, y adivinaba que era bastante educada por la manera de dirigirse a él. Eso bastaría para convencer a sus padres.

A él, que fuera de la clase F le parecía una ventaja. Seguro que era tonta, por lo tanto, manipulable a su antojo. Podría manejarla para que se ajustara a sus deseos; era de esperarse que con tal de complacerle, actuaría de la manera en que quisiera. La convertiría en la _novia perfecta_ para sus planes, aunque ni por asomo lo fuera para Irie Naoki.

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

Le gustaba eso.

La novia perfecta para sus planes.

Aunque perteneciera a los imbéciles del F.

Los demás podrían pensar lo que quisieran porque _él_ tuviera una novia de esa clase, mas a nadie más que a sí mismo le daba explicaciones (y no las necesitaba). Siempre que fuera cuidadoso para que todo pareciera normal, esta chica se moldearía a sus necesidades, y él se ocuparía de sí mismo.

Y sus padres, tal vez pensarían que ella era muy diferente a lo que tenían esperado de él, pero diciéndole a su madre el trillado y ridículo argumento romántico de los _opuestos se atraen_ , ya no habría más preocupación.

—Kotoko —llamó, sintiéndose satisfecho con sus planes futuros.

Ella dio un respingo y al observar los orbes color avellana, que le parecieron demasiado expresivos, sintió una punzada de algo, que un segundo le hizo detenerse para replantearse lo que iba a hacer.

Pero con _su_ futuro en mente, continuó: —A partir de ahora serás mi novia.

La estupefacción de su cara se le quedaría grabada por siempre.

Y más allá de admitirlo, también la posterior sonrisa tímida de su rostro.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Saludos!

Me estoy arriesgando mucho al publicar ya esta historia, pero me siento muy activa este año y ya quería compartirles mi pequeña idea. Tengo otros fics que concluir, sí, eso no significa que los abandone, sólo que debo organizarme bien y utilizar la inspiración que tengo en los últimos días. También, siempre he querido probar lo de tener más de un fic publicado a la vez.

Independientemente de la inestabilidad que me provoque, no sé con exactitud cuándo tendré actualizaciones para este fic (como con los otros que tengo vaya), especialmente porque me supondrá una pequeña dificultad el tratar de quedarme solamente en la visión de este témpano. ¡Que lo vamos a odiar! Ja, ja. A Kotoko igual, porque la querremos golpear (por lo menos, esas dos cosas quiero lograr). No soy ninguna genio ni tengo la personalidad de Irie, pero espero hacer mi mejor trabajo en personificarlo (así como he tratado con Kotoko en ATED).

Vamos, que lo importante es tener otra historia con nuestra pareja favorita para entretenernos.

Espero sus comentarios, aunque ojalá tengan la misma cuestión que yo: ¿se puede ser más arrogante que este tipo? Imagínense cuando acabe enamorándose de ella ja, ja, ja.

Hasta luego.

 _Miles de besos, **Karo.**_


	2. ¿Todos los comienzos son extraños?

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer, no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¿Todos los comienzos son extraños?**

* * *

La sonrisa vacilante en el rostro de su nueva novia, le indicó a Naoki que la pequeña tonta le daba vueltas al asunto y pensaba que se encontraba en medio de alguna fantasía. Seguramente a alguien tan iluso y estúpido como ella, que él le prestara atención era imposible.

Verdaderamente, en circunstancias normales no la hubiese mirado de nuevo tras intentarle dar su carta, pero sus intereses convenían que se encontrara todavía con ella.

—N-no… —Kotoko tosió para aclarar su garganta—. No entiendo.

—Me lo imaginaba —respondió irónicamente.

Ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Al menos había entendido eso.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —Ella tenía la pequeña sonrisita todavía, pese a que en sus ojos se leía la duda.

A él poco le faltó para bufar. Le irritaba tener que explicarse, que le dijera que sería su novia debía de bastarle. Se suponía que cuando un hombre le decía a una mujer que gustaba de él, que a partir de entonces era su pareja, se comenzaba una relación. Ella debía de estar feliz, había alcanzado mucho más que lo que otras aspiraban, no debía de cuestionar cómo había llegado a ese estado.

—No eres fea —respondió escueto.

Ella parpadeó y luego inclinó su cabeza.

—Eh… ¿gracias? Pero… ¿de verdad tú y yo somos novios?

Él asintió comenzando a irritarse.

—¿Te parezco atractiva? ¿Te gusto? ¿Aceptas mis sentimientos? —Por un momento le pareció que hablaba consigo misma, pero repitió una de sus preguntas: —¿En serio te gusto?

Y lo miró con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, en una imagen casi graciosa.

—¿Acaso eres tonta? —Escupió irritado y ella unió las puntas de sus índices de forma nerviosa.

—Bueno… Es que soy del F —contestó ella en un susurro.

 _Por favor_. ¿Ahora ella le creía idiota? Se lo había dicho en su carta, por supuesto que lo sabía. Y su actitud corroboraba que perteneciera a esa clase.

— _Gusto en conocerte, Irie-kun. Soy Aihara Kotoko de la Clase F. No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?, pero yo sí sé quién eres tú. Desde…_

—¡Eeeeh! —exclamó la pelirroja saltando de su asiento—. ¿Te has aprendido mi carta? ¿Cómo?

Él decidió ignorar el hecho que le había interrumpido, miró su reloj notando que faltaban doce minutos para el comienzo de clases, e informó el por qué, para que saber de él saliera a relucir cuando al conocerla su madre le interrogara.

—Sólo tengo que leer un texto una vez para memorizarlo.

—Guau, en realidad eres un genio —dijo ella con voz admirada—. _Y ese genio dijo que soy su novia, aunque sea del F. Le gusto y mi amor platónico me ha aceptado_ —susurró para sí, aunque Naoki lo escuchó perfectamente.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladina ante eso.

De repente Kotoko comenzó a dar vueltas brincando.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Le gusto! ¡Es mi novio!

Miró de nuevo su reloj. Nueve minutos.

—Kotoko —habló alto y ella se detuvo como un rayo.

—¿Sí, Irie-kun? —cuestionó con ojos centelleantes.

—Es Naoki —dijo—. Me voy a clase, no digas nada a nadie hasta que hable contigo en el descanso. Patio lateral.

No esperó a que ella asintiera al volverse con rumbo a su salón.

—¡Hasta luego Naoki! —Se despidió ella con un grito. —¡Síiii!

Sabiendo que nadie le observaba, sonrió para sí.

El primer paso estaba listo.

 **[…]**

Quedando pocos minutos para el descanso, Naoki esperaba el sonar del reloj, algo que nunca hacía en realidad cuando concluía sus labores tempranamente, como siempre. Era consciente de las miradas nada disimuladas que recibía de parte de los demás estudiantes, curiosos en demasía después de que retornara tardíamente tras irse acompañado de la chica pelirroja a la que alguien investigó pertenecía a la clase F.

Probablemente corrían los rumores sobre el intercambio que pudo haber dado lugar el encuentro entre los dos, muchos especulaban sobre qué le habrá dicho o cuál era la relación entre ambos, por lo poco que conocían en torno a su vida. Incluso su compañero más cercano, Watanabe, le miraba de forma intrigada.

A él, la atención le traía sin cuidado, únicamente quería zanjar unas reglas con la pelirroja, a fin de que ella tuviera en claro qué esperaba de ella, además de encaminarla a la historia que ambos representarían.

Finalmente, el reloj indicó el periodo de descanso, y con calma se puso en pie para ir a la salida, negando levemente con la cabeza al rubio de Watanabe, para que se abstuviera de seguirle. El otro asintió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Afortunadamente, a esa hora la gente se reunía en la cafetería y el sitio donde estaría con Kotoko no sería objeto de miradas indiscretas, así que con tranquilidad iba hasta allí. Llevaba con él su almuerzo y podría consumirlo cuando hubiera terminado de comunicar su mensaje a la pelirroja, sin intención de compartir más tiempo con ella en ese día.

Al llegar al patio, se dirigió a una banca lejos del edificio cubierta por la sombra de un árbol, para esperar a la chica. Se imaginaba que sus deberes no los concluía a tiempo y cuando sonaba la campana, debía de correr para entregar lo que tuviera para más adelante alistar sus pertenencias para salir. Esa idea le hizo reírse mentalmente, era predecible que fuese así.

Los del F eran personas desorganizadas además de tontas, ella también lo sería.

La conciencia de ello no le hizo replantearse escoger a la chica, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, él no era de los que daba paso atrás al tomar una decisión y llevarla a cabo. Más cuando había más pros que contras. Una persona idiota era más manipulable que nadie.

Observó su reloj, pasaban seis minutos. Le dirigió una mirada a su almuerzo y contempló la posibilidad de seguir esperando a comer después, pero decidió lo opuesto. La chica ya se había tardado, por lo que tendría que esperar a que él concluyera su comida para que hablara con ella.

Cogió su caja de bento y se dispuso a comer, sin prestar atención a la llegada de la chica, si ella aparecía, que notara las consecuencias de su impuntualidad. Sería una lección bien aprendida. Además, se lo dejaría bien claro. Nadie le hacía esperar a él.

Quince minutos después, su comida concluida, se disponía a retirarse con la plena convicción de escarmentar a la pelirroja idiota por la osadía de atreverse a plantarle. O era muy valiente o muy estúpida al pensar que podía hacerle perder el tiempo de esa forma. Los más de veinte minutos de descanso que siempre le quedaban después de comer los ocupaba para leer, y esa ocasión en que brindaba su tiempo para alguien era una pérdida. La haría pagar por ello…

—¡No te vayas Naoki! —Escuchó de repente a su espalda, de la voz de Kotoko.

La ignoró por completo, prosiguiendo con su camino, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo detuvo cogiéndole por la manga de su chaqueta del uniforme. Claro está, su semblante no dejó entrever tal sentimiento.

—¡Lo siento Naoki! —Miró por sobre su hombro a una agitada Kotoko, encogida tratando de recuperar el aire. —Lo que pasa es que…

—No me interesa escucharte —masculló en tono seco y haló de su brazo para soltarse de ella. Qué atrevimiento de su parte el creer que podía asirse de él.

—No te enojes. Lamento mucho llegar tarde —dijo Kotoko caminando junto a él, que pretendía dirigirse a la biblioteca. —No conseguía separarme de mis amigos, pretendían seguirme y pensé que no te gustaría.

Por lo menos tenía un poco de sentido común la idiota.

—No encontraba qué decirles, como me prohibiste hablar hasta que platicáramos… Y hacían muchas preguntas sobre unos rumores sobre tú y yo, tuve que engañarlos y perderlos. No quería hacerte esperar mucho. Terminé mis actividades rápido para ser la primera en salir de clase pero el profesor me retuvo unos momentos y luego ellos. —Kotoko parloteaba sin respirar tratando de acompasar su paso con el suyo. —¿Podrías perdonarme?

Le dirigió una mirada fastidiada de soslayo.

—¿Planeas seguirme todo el camino?

Ella asintió efusivamente.

—Mi padre dice que soy muy cabezota. —Seguro el señor Aihara lo decía por los dolores de cabeza que le provocaba, como a él le irritaba en ese preciso momento.

Él suspiró y dio media vuelta para volver a la banca.

—¡Gracias por perdonarme! Realmente lo lamento…

—No te he perdonado —interrumpió de manera cortante, a lo que ella respondió bajando la cabeza apenada—. Tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

Kotoko elevó su cabeza cuando él se detuvo y sin palabras lo miró con la promesa de cumplir con lo que quisiera.

 _Se le antojaba tan fácil_ , esa chica era una pequeña marionetita. De cabeza hueca y fastidiosamente persistente, pero convenientemente complaciente. Ladeó su cabeza señalando la banca.

—Siéntate. —Ella asintió y siguió su orden, mirándolo en la expectativa.

Él la acompañó en la banca, con la vista clavada al frente. —Sé qué puedes hacer por mí. Pensé en tu reacción —una justificación a su proceder le vendría bien para ganársela y las moscas se atraían mejor con miel que con vinagre—, y es cierto lo poco creíble que es el que seas mi novia fácilmente.

De reojo se percató como los hombros de ellas cayeron, acompañado por el brillo que se apagó en sus ojos. De pronto, Kotoko se paró asintiendo, pretendiendo irse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó enfadado por no comprender qué hacía y ser ignorado a la vez.

—Entiendo que… lo que tengo que hacer por ti es… olvidar el que hayas dicho que somos novios —susurró ella entrecortadamente.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo había dicho él algo semejante?

Extendió su brazo y la sujetó de la mano para detenerla cuando pensaba alejarse corriendo. Sintió su piel suave bajo su mano y notó lo pequeña que era ella en comparación a sí mismo.

Pensó en las palabras de ella un segundo, con la oportunidad perfecta de desechar a la chica como su candidata y encontrar a alguien con mejores credenciales, pero algo en su cabeza desestimó la idea y se obstinó en continuar la ejecución de su curso de acción tal como estaba planeado desde la mañana.

—No seas tonta. —Halándola la obligó a volver al asiento. —Ya te he dicho esta mañana que eres mi novia, no falto a mi palabra. —Le indignó que le creyera capaz de semejante comportamiento de su parte.

Arrugó más el entrecejo cuando ella trató de disimular con la mirada baja cómo se quitaba una lágrima de su pómulo. Era una chica ridícula y sentimental.

Su madre la amaría.

Él tenía una idea de cómo podría manejarla.

—Mis padres y quienes me conocen no creerán que fácilmente acepté relacionarme contigo —prosiguió con el tema anterior, buscando expresarlo de manera que su capacidad intelectual le permitiera entenderlo para no tener que repetirse. Soltó entonces la muñeca de la chica. —Por lo que a los demás diremos una versión diferente. Mis padres querrán saber cómo comenzamos cuando los conozcas…

—¿Conoceré a tus padres? —cuestionó ella interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, y yo a los tuyos.

—Sólo tengo a mi padre —musitó Kotoko en voz baja.

—Siento tu pérdida —dijo de forma respetuosa por la mujer difunta.

—No te preocupes. Fue hace mucho tiempo y no lo sabías. —Hizo una pausa—. Y… ¿decías?

—A nadie más que tú y yo le interesa cómo comenzamos, pero mis padres y el tuyo tendrán curiosidad. Mi madre, en especial, no confiará en que yo haya querido comenzar contigo sin conocerte y no querrá aceptarte.

Odiaba tener que hablar más de lo acostumbrado, pero requería ser explícito en ese momento. Ella abrió la boca y la miró reprendiéndola por querer interrumpirlo nuevamente. Era una chica irrespetuosa. Tenía mucho por cambiar.

—Ella creerá más lógico que por mi personalidad, te aceptara un tiempo después de que tú insistieras y tuviéramos tiempo de conocernos. Con la carta de hoy finalmente me decidí a hacerte mi novia.

La chica hizo cara de pensarlo unos momentos.

—Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, ¿es cuidar tu reputación diciendo que te has hecho mi novio porque has aceptado dar una oportunidad a la chica del F, después de que te insistiera mucho? —preguntó con su dedo índice sobre su mentón.

Asintió. —Únicamente a los dos nos concierne lo que ocurrió en realidad —reafirmó.

—Supongo que sí. A mi padre no le importará y si es lo que tú quieres a cambio de perdonarme. ¡Lo haré por ti!

Inclinó la cabeza, satisfecho. Ella era una ingenua que no sabía cuando estaba siendo manipulada. Rasgo que tomaría a su favor cuando así lo necesitara.

Deslizó la mirada hacia un punto infinito pensando en nada en particular, y casi le pareció ver un destello a lo lejos, en la periferia de su visión. Lo desestimó con un encogimiento aludiéndolo a la luz solar y el rayo resultado a partir de la reflexión. Volvió la vista a su reloj, diez minutos más para que la campana de aviso sonara para volver a la clase.

—No sé… Eh. Si te gustaría… o podrías…

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó a Kotoko cansado de su titubeo. No sabía si su inseguridad le llevaría al hartazgo más adelante, se aseguraría que cambiara en favor del hijo que tuvieran en el futuro.

—Hoy mi padre y yo celebramos que nos mudamos a nuestra nueva casa y puedo llevar a unos amigos. ¿Tú…

No llevaban ni un solo día y ya pensaba incordiarlo con sus asuntos. Ella era todo un caso. Estaba dispuesto a verla ocasionalmente, pero él no permitiría que la chica marcara lo que debía de hacer con su tiempo.

—Tengo actividades que hacer por la tarde.

—Sí, disculpa, se pregunta con anticipación.

Kotoko carraspeó.

—Nunca he tenido novio y no sé cómo… ¿nos veremos en el tiempo de descanso o fuera de la preparatoria? ¿compartimos nuestros números?

Naoki pensó unos instantes. —En los descansos leo en la biblioteca tras almorzar. Me desagrada que me molesten mientras leo —agregó al final para que no se le ocurriera aparecerse en el lugar.

—¿Fuera?

—Tengo deberes y practico tenis.

—Yo nunca estoy tan ocupada como tú —replicó ella con admiración en su timbre de voz. Evitó rodar los ojos en sus cuencas.

Patética.

—¿Y cuándo es tu fecha de cumpleaños?

Seis minutos más.

Supuso que eso debería saberlo cuando su madre la interrogara. Y era lógico que no podría mandarle una lista con información suya para que la aprendiera. Su intelecto era tan poco que olvidaría leerlo; la mejor apuesta era que él se lo dijera. Asimismo, el factor obviedad de sus intenciones no debía serlo.

—Noviembre doce.

—El mío es en septiembre veintiocho. Soy mayor por poco más de un mes. —La pelirroja soltó una risa divertida.

Cuatro minutos.

—¿No te sientes un poco extraño? —La miró con una ceja enarcada—. Yo sí, hoy en la mañana desperté pensando que te entregaría mi carta y que la leerías… Tenía la ilusión de conocerte más adelante… Y hoy me acostaré en mi nueva casa y al levantarme mañana pensaré que sólo fue un sueño que quisieras que fuera tu novia. ¿Te imaginaste que hoy llegarías a casa sin estar soltero?

Dos minutos.

—No —admitió. Pensó que al menos serían dos días en los que se decidiría bien.

—Qué bueno no ser la única.

—Está por acabar el descanso —intervino antes de que se le ocurriera elucubrar sobre el tema.

—¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! —exclamó Kotoko en respuesta.

Por lo menos así para ella, pensó con desánimo. Para él todo el tiempo era relativamente lento, aunque objetivamente no fuese así. Leía, hacía sus deberes, estaba en partidos, o en lo que se involucraba, el correr del reloj subjetivamente le era eterno.

—Un descanso durante la semana, aquí.

—¿Eh?

—Dame el número de tu móvil para decirte cuándo puedo.

El timbre sonó justo cuando dio guardar a su teléfono. Con un breve asentimiento se despidió de la pelirroja, que no hizo más que sonreírle más ampliamente que en la mañana.

Tendría que irse acostumbrando a ello.

 **[…]**

Esa misma noche, pasada la cena, los Irie se encontraban en la sala de estar; tres de ellos veían el noticiero. Naoki estaba, como siempre, con la vista concentrada en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, un manual para la realización de textos científicos en su nueva actualización, que le permitiría ver los fallos en las publicaciones más actuales.

—¿Qué día podría venir a cenar con nosotros tu novia, onii-chan? —preguntó su madre insistiendo otra vez en el tema de la chica. No podía dejar simplemente la cuestión sin abordar, atosigándolo cuando estaban ante la mesa y ahora.

Se habría ido a su habitación si no esperara noticias sobre posibles réplicas del sismo de poca intensidad presentado esa tarde. Una vez que dijeran lo importante en el noticiero, podría retirarse a su habitación y leer hasta que fuesen las nueve para dormirse.

—Sobre el sismo presentado esta tarde, la Agencia Meteorológica no prevé réplicas de mayor magnitud ni alerta de tsunami. El movimiento telúrico es reportado con una magnitud de 2 en la escala Shindo*. Hasta el momento no se reportan daños graves a la comunidad japonesa, a excepción de un caso que presentamos a continuación con mi compañero Yamato Ishikawa como corresponsal.

Intrigado, Naoki permaneció en la sala a pesar de haber escuchado lo que esperaba. ¿Qué clase de afectaciones podía tener un sismo de irrisoria magnitud para los que ya habían vivido en el pasado?

La pantalla mostró imágenes de una vivienda en Suginami destruida a causa del movimiento de esa tarde, y pensó en la ineptitud del constructor de aquel edificio o los motivos que pudieron llevar a la equívoca realización de la casa…

Hasta que presentaron a los dueños de aquel sitio.

—¡Mi amigo Aihara! —exclamó su padre levantándose hacia el teléfono.

—Kotoko… ¿Qué demonios? —masculló con los ojos abiertos como platos, escuchando la risita de su hermano Yuuki a su lado.

La casa de _su novia_ se había derrumbado.

* * *

*Escala de medición de terremotos en Japón.

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Saludos! (Y disculpas miles)

Sé que dije que este año me siento activa, pero que los profesores, la tesis y la vida en general se quieran ensañar contigo es punto y aparte. No tengo realmente más que decir que, por mucho que lo desee, se me ha hecho imposible hacerme el tiempo para escribir a gusto y terminar capítulo hasta ahora. Esta semana de descanso pretendo dedicarla a escribir lo más que pueda para el futuro, antes de retornar a mis obligaciones la siguiente.

Actualicé primero aquí porque se me hizo más sencillo concluir el capítulo de este fic que del otro, y miren que me sorprendió la buena aceptación de esta historia. Aunque también comprendo que no haya mucha novedad en el fandom je,je. En respuesta, suplico perdón por mi nula aparición estos dos meses transcurridos. Y qué tiempos para el escenario internacional, además del privado. Es...

¿Y qué tal esto? Traté de hacer a Irie lo más parco posible(según sus circunstancias) y a Kotoko vista como lo más irritable posible, pero el título lo dice todo, es complicado imaginar un inicio de su relación en la situación que yo planteé. Sus opiniones serán muy bien aceptadas.

Por cierto, no se engañen con que seguirá como en la historia original, pretendo meter más leña al fuego. Aquí por lo menos ya son novios.

Supongo que ya es hora de dormir cuando la palabra novios la veo borrosa. Así que debo irme, cuídense.

 _Muchos besos, **Karo.**_

* * *

Ray: ¡Primerita persona en comentar! Súper que te gustara y esperaras el siguiente, espero poder mantener el interés en la historia conforme avance. Gracias por tu review :D

Vvv: je,je. Es curioso pensar qué pasaría, creerás que ya tengo el final planeado y todavía no todo el contexto que permita llegar a eso (por lo menos garantiza que verá fin la historia, supongo). Pero sí, deseo ser iluminada para poder venir con cosas más interesantes.


	3. Siempre hay momento para las sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que puedan reconocer, no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Siempre hay momento para las sorpresas**

* * *

Naoki escuchó la reprimenda de su madre a Yuuki por burlarse de la desgracia ajena y aquello le obligó a reaccionar. La pantalla del televisor cambió, dejando de mostrar a la familia de dos y el número en que podrían comunicarse con ellos; entonces prestó atención al intercambio de su padre en el teléfono, _con su amigo Ai-chan_.

Ese tipo de casualidades no podían estar ocurriendo. Sería ilógico pensar que la suerte le sonreía, sino que ensañaba poniéndole pruebas que resquebrajarían sus planes, como el ofrecimiento que escuchó en medio de la plática que su padre sostenía.

—¿Onii-chan, conoces a la joven? ¿ _Kotoko_ has dicho? —cuestionó su madre con tono emocionado.

Asintió con el ceño fruncido.

¿Ella viviría bajo su mismo techo? ¿Tendría que soportarla allí?

De repente, sonrió sólo un poco, podría convenirle la amistad entre los dos hombres, aunque la presencia de la chica en su hogar le fastidiara. ¿Qué mejor manera de conocer a su nuera?

Pero dudaba que el señor Aihara estuviera muy de acuerdo en que el novio de su hija y ella compartieran casa, incluso estando ellos. Después de mostrarle sus respetos, tendría que asegurarle de sus intenciones honorables, o se vería en la necesidad de conseguir otra chica.

 _Era la segunda vez en menos de doce horas que se le daba la oportunidad_. Claro estaba que era muy tarde para tomarla, tendría muchas consecuencias si así fuera. El problema era que ellos dos no se conocían lo suficiente como para hacer creíble el hecho de que fueran novios.

Lo pensaría más tarde, se dijo cuando su padre comenzó a hablar, después de despedirse y colgar.

—Familia… He invitado a mi amigo y su hija para ofrecerles apoyo en estas terribles circunstancias que están viviendo. Llegarán mañana —anunció su progenitor mirándolos con autoridad, como indicio claro que no podían ir en contra de sus órdenes.

—Eres un hombre muy generoso, _papá_ —elogió su madre abrazándolo de los hombros. —¡Me encargaré de hacer los arreglos! —exclamó después—. ¡Una chica en casa!

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que no había quedado contenta con su bochornosa infancia.

—Es lamentable que mi buen amigo y yo sólo pudiéramos reencontrarnos por medio de estas terribles circunstancias —dijo su padre acompañando sus palabras de un profundo suspiro.

O _irrisorias_ , para ser más precisos.

—El señor Aihara puede ocupar la habitación de invitados y podemos mover a Yuuki a la habitación de Naoki y Kotoko-chan podrá ocuparla… —Su madre hablaba para sí misma, empezando a escribir en la pequeña libreta que sacó de alguna parte. Elevó la mirada y los observó a Yuuki y a él—. ¿Les molesta?

Ignorando la irritación que le provocaban las ideas de su madre y previniendo la réplica negativa de su hermano menor, habló:

—Para nada. —Los tres le miraron atónitos. Suspiró, aceptando lo inevitable. —De hecho, la chica en cuestión es mi novia —soltó de golpe sonriendo irónicamente y escuchó el gemido de sorpresa de su familia—, pero supongo que su padre tendrá desconfianza.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó su madre empezando a dar saltitos—. ¡Sí es ella! ¡Mis sospechas eran ciertas! ¡La novia de _onii-chan_ es Kotoko-chan!

Su padre aclaró su garganta. —Tendré que hablar con Ai-chan, Nao. —Rascaba su cabeza como si estuviese en medio de un problema.

—Yo lo haré cuando lleguen —repuso, como si nada, levantándose inmutable; su tiempo allí había terminado. —Me comunicaré con ella —agregó, desinteresado de las miradas que suscitaba en su familia, concentrado en sus propios asuntos—. Buenas noches —finalizó.

Subiendo las escaleras, extrajo el móvil de su bolsillo y, sin mucha ceremonia, escribió:

 _Vivirás en mi casa. Mañana en el descanso hablamos, mismo lugar de hoy. Naoki._

El resto del tiempo antes de dormir lo dedicó a pensar en la situación, sin obtener respuesta de la pelirroja.

 **[…]**

Imaginándose que ocurriría por los acontecimientos del día anterior, Naoki no se asombró por las miradas curiosas otorgadas por los jóvenes que, como él, se dirigían a la escuela, bisbiseando palabras inconexas en las que salía a relucir el nombre de Kotoko y su aparente conocimiento de la chica de mala fortuna, a la que acompañaban pequeñas risas maliciosas por el derrumbe de su casa.

Aunque desagradable, podía entenderlo. Notando que no hubo pérdidas humanas, era risible que una construcción se desplomara por un movimiento de esa magnitud, hablando de la ineptitud de los que se encargaron del proyecto. Incluso cabía la posibilidad que el dueño quisiera ahorrarse gastos durante la construcción y tuviera ciertas peticiones hacia el contratista. Pero no era quién para opinar, y era irrespetuoso reírse de la situación.

Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su rumbo a la escuela pensando en que más le valía a Kotoko captar su solución, aunque también debía corroborar que había recibido su mensaje, porque podía ser que el teléfono se hubiera perdido bajo los escombros, pese a que era raro que alguien de su edad se separara del móvil. Se acercaría esa mañana…

Su paso se detuvo un momento e incrédulo miró a su izquierda, su vista siguiendo a su madre alejándose con rapidez, llevando un maletín y cámara en manos, y "camuflajeada" con lentes oscuros y parte de ella cubierta.

Su párpado izquierdo tembló tragándose una maldición en voz alta, porque ella no era capaz de mantenerse apartada de un asunto. Debía andar siguiendo a Kotoko, como quizá hizo el día anterior consigo, y aquel brillo que vio provenía de su cámara. Sus palabras de sospecha adquirían sentido entonces.

Irritado, continuó su camino pensando en la clase de vida que llevaría en su casa a partir de ese día; por una parte, su madre, por otra, con su novia.

— _En estos momentos estamos haciendo recaudaciones de amor para Aihara Kotoko-chan de la clase 3-F._ —La fastidiosa voz masculina cortó bruscamente sus pensamientos y pensó que aquella ridiculez no podía estar pasando.

Se detuvo en seco en el terreno escolar y observó la entrada del edificio, donde un pelinegro daba un espectáculo de risa ante los alumnos, hablando por un altoparlante en favor de la pelirroja, ubicada justo enfrente de él, cuyos reclamos reprobaban los actos del otro.

El tipo — _Kin-chan_ según Kotoko— era un imbécil, pensar que con unos cuantos billetes podría ayudar a su compañera de clase _… Y decir que un golpe había ocasionado la caída de la casa._

Se dio cuenta que los reunidos en el patio le observaban interesados, viéndole mirar el intercambio, por lo que siguió avanzando, escuchando como todos. Aprovecharía a decirle a Kotoko su sitio de reunión; de cualquier modo, toda la escuela especulaba conocimiento mutuo y así no tendría que buscarla en su aula.

— _¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti!_ —exclamó exaltado _Kin-chan_ justo cuando llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó en tono irónico al pelinegro, tratando de pensar en qué relación tenía ese idiota con Kotoko, y qué problemas suscitaría hacia su asunto. Si era un estorbo, lo quitaría de su camino de la manera más conveniente.

—¡Naoki-kun! —La chica pegó un brinco girándose hacia él, antes de dirigirle su amplia sonrisa, que provocó jadeos de asombro a su alrededor y uno de enfado del escandaloso. Él pensó con satisfacción que ella sabía su sitio.

—¡Tú! —interrumpió el imbécil a un palmo de distancia de su cara—. ¿Quién crees que es el culpable de lo que pasó a Kotoko-chan? ¿De su dolor! ¡Has tirado una maldición el día de ayer y desde entonces ella ha estado diferente! ¡Y luego el derrumbe!

Bufó con burla. Que se decidiera, ¿no había sido _su dichoso golpe_ el que afectó su casa? Más allá de eso, ¿era tan idiota para creer lo que decía? Se preguntaba cómo había podido incluso llegar hasta ese año escolar.

—¿El terremoto de nivel 2 no tuvo nada que ver, cierto? —respondió destilando sarcasmo—. Ocasionado por mí, ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que sí!

La gente rodeándoles rió por la estupidez del payaso ese, aunque a él no le pasó desapercibido la cara de vergüenza de Kotoko ante su primera cuestión, demostrando mayor sentido común que su compañero.

—Kotoko —llamó con la intención de alejarla y darle su mensaje, sin querer perder más el tiempo.

—¡Cállate! —cortó el idiota—. ¡Y aléjate de ella! —Enarcó una ceja, ¿quién era ese para darle órdenes? ¿Y qué derecho tenía para mandar a la que era su novia?

Ya le quedaba claro qué pintaba allí el idiota, y no iba a permitir que arruinara sus planes. Le demostraría quién era superior.

—¡Kin-chan! ¡Detente! —Kotoko empujó a su amigo con el rostro enfurecido. —¡No le hables así!

La defensa le ocasionó una sonrisa ladeada, notando que había escogido bien a la chica; su mirada burlona se dirigió enteramente al pelinegro, cuya expresión era de rabia y desesperación.

—¡Kotoko-chan, quiero ayudarte! ¡ _Este_ —le señaló con desdén— es una mala influencia para ti! ¡Hasta lo defiendes cuando él no hace nada por ti! —Si supiera, pensó con malicia—. ¡Mientras más lejos te encuentres será mejor!

Comenzaba a irritarle su voz aguda y estaba pensando en tomar medidas extremas para callarlo, más de lo que haría ella, que observaba al otro con incredulidad y molestia en el rostro.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir por Kotoko? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, porque si no se deshacía de aquel sujeto, sería un estorbo, y si se alejaba con ella, era capaz de seguirlos.

—¡Yo soy Kinnosuke Ikezawa! ¡Eterno admirador de Kotoko y su futuro esposo! —exclamó cogiendo las manos de Kotoko.

Ella jadeó y empezó a mover sus manos ansiosamente, apartándole. —¡No es cierto, Kin-chan!

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió él, con burla, ignorando a la pelirroja. Ya le dejaría en claro una cosa a ese tonto; si Kotoko sería de alguien, sería suya, no vendría alguien como él a desbaratar sus planes, cuando sus padres tenían conocimiento de su existencia y era la ideal para su conveniencia.

—¡Sí! ¡Así que déjala en paz! —ordenó Ikezaea extendiendo su mano para sujetar la muñeca de la chica y colocarla detrás de él.

—Kin-chan, no —dijo Kotoko, adelantándose a su respuesta y escapando de donde se encontraba, para colocarse a su lado, provocando cara sufrimiento en el pelinegro, que lo satisfizo. Ella emitió un suspiro y negó—. Tú eres mi amigo y te agradezco lo que haces, pero no puedes mandar sobre mi vida, ni decir que serás mi esposo.

Naoki le hizo una señal a Kotoko para alejarse, y ella asintió dirigiendo una apenada al otro, para después sonreírle a él nuevamente. Era demasiado efusiva para su gusto, aunque no estaba de más que siempre mostrara esa cara de complacencia ante sus conocidos, sin él hacer algún esfuerzo.

—¡Irie! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —El Ikezawa volvió al ataque, a gritos, cuando estaban por pasar las puertas del edificio—. ¡No eres…

—Soy su novio —cortó zanjando el asunto de una vez por todas, ocasionando que el pelinegro abriera la boca de la impresión, como el resto del instituto que se veía atónito.

Además, para que no quedaran dudas, se giró hacia una ilusionada Kotoko, la elevó tomándola de brazos y unió sus labios a los suyos, ante los ojos alucinados de ella y los presentes.

Fue tan rápido y mecánico que con el timbre de inicio de clases se separó, pero satisfecho, observó que nadie era capaz de decir palabra y que había logrado su cometido. Con la mano en su espalda, guió a Kotoko dentro, alejándolos de las miradas de fuera, para ir a clase.

—¿Recibiste mi mensaje? —Ella negó, con los ojos pegados a su rostro y su rostro rojo como el granate. —En el descanso hablamos, en el patio.

Kotoko asintió deteniéndose y él se fue presuroso, sin más intenciones de perder el tiempo.

Sólo durante un instante se paró a pensar en el calor de sus propias mejillas.

 **[…]**

Con su habitual calma, indiferente a las miradas, Naoki se dirigió a su punto de encuentro con Kotoko, pensando en que había librado la protesta de algún profesor por lo ocurrido en el patio frontal durante la mañana, fuese por ser quien era o porque se trataba de un asunto previo a las clases, así como no reclamaron por las acciones del idiota del F.

En otras circunstancias no habría hecho lo que hizo, pero tras considerarlo durante el suceso con Ikezawa, la única solución posible había sido esa, ya que servía para quitárselo de encima. Asimismo, el día anterior pensó que su madre hablaría con Kotoko y lo mejor era que, si surgía la pregunta indiscreta sobre besos, por lo menos ya hubiera ocurrido. En algún momento debía pasar, también.

No era para estar contento consigo mismo por hacerlo en público, aunque la cara de estupefacción y derrota del idiota fue toda una ganancia. Incluso si él no tenía práctica alguna con besar y pudo haber hecho el ridículo.

Y no era que le hubiera otorgado más pensamientos al asunto, pero podía admitir que si debía repetirlo con ella, de la manera adecuada sin sólo juntar dos labios ligeramente entreabiertos, no podía rechazarlo sin más, menos considerando que en un futuro harían otras cosas.

Kotoko elevó su rostro sonrojado cuando él se sentó a su lado, internamente un poco sorprendido por encontrarla allí y por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Hola —saludó ella acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha—. Lo siento, por la mañana —dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa; al erguirse tuvo que recolocar las hebras rebeldes.

—Mi padre ofreció al tuyo vivir en mi casa —dijo sin más, mirándola. Por las palabras de su padre, sabía que los dos no habían sufrido heridas, y lo podía corroborar, así que no tenía por qué hacer una pregunta de la que conocía respuesta.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. —¿De verdad? Papá no mencionó nunca… ¿tus padres saben que yo… —su cara adquirió un visible tono sonrosado. Él asintió—. Yo… tú… ¿qué pensarán tus padres? Casi no te conozco y me preguntarán, pensarán que soy inadecuada y…

Aquello captó su atención y cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada se desechó, sin mejor opción que esa. —¿Qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó como si nada.

—Todo. —Kotoko abrió los ojos horrorizada—. Y papá no sabe nada, no le parecerá adecuado… Y… no creo que… ahora con más razón parecerá un abuso.

—Kotoko, cállate.

Cerró la boca y él sonrió ladinamente por su obediencia. Era tan sencillo con esa chica.

—Yo hablaré con tu padre.

Kotoko asintió titubeante, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Perdiste el teléfono móvil?

—Olvidé recargarle batería; llegando al hotel lo haré —musitó con cara pensativa.

—Bien, envía las preguntas que quieras saber y las responderé.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa antes de bajar la cabeza, como si estuviera cohibida con su presencia. Entonces reparó en un detalle, no llevaba almuerzo. La lógica le decía que era imposible que lo preparara en una habitación de hotel.

Abrió su paquete y lo extendió ante ella, ofreciéndole de los pequeños emparedados que su madre le dio de comida. Kotoko alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—Come —dijo, esperando a que tomara uno antes de hacerlo él.

—No-o… —susurró ella, negando con la cabeza lentamente—. Es tuyo, iré a la cafetería.

—Son suficientes para los dos —indicó, dándose cuenta que su madre debió pensar en que la vería, porque le equipó con más comida de lo normal.

—De verdad…

—Kotoko, coge uno o ninguno de los dos comerá —interrumpió secamente, para que no diera más réplicas.

De sus labios rosados salió un suspiro antes de seguir su instrucción.

—Gracias por la comida —expresó ella. A continuación, tan rápido que no lo vio venir, se alzó y pegó su boca a su mejilla, apartándose con las mejillas rosadas—. Gracias, Naoki-kun.

Sorprendido, le tomó unos segundos recuperar el temple para coger uno de los bocadillos y hacer espacio entre los dos para depositar la caja de bento en la banca.

Ella comió sin decir palabra y él agradeció el silencio que se hizo, roto únicamente por el timbre de vuelta a clases, en el que ella se despidió sonriendo como notaba hacía en todo momento.

La vio alejarse antes de imitarla, con su pequeño gesto de agradecimiento grabado en su cabeza.

Sonrió irónico, no era como si fuese capaz de olvidar algo.

 **[…]**

Preparándose para la prueba definitiva que debía a su padre, Naoki comenzó a descender las escaleras, viendo la efusividad con la que eran recibidos los Aihara. Ella permanecía un poco apartada, ruborizada por los halagos de los que era objeto.

—Nao, qué bueno que ya estás aquí —expresó su padre con tono aliviado.

— Sean bienvenidos —dijo a los recién llegados, dirigiéndole una breve mirada a Kotoko, a la vez que asentía ligeramente a su padre, insistente en ser honestos con su amigo.

—Muchas gracias. Soy Aihara, gusto en conocerte —se presentó su suegro, el mismo hombre de buen porte que apareció en la televisión, pero con mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Iba de traje, con mayor formalidad que Kotoko, ataviada en un vestido en tono azul verdoso.

—Soy Naoki, el hijo mayor. Gusto en conocerlo. ¿Podría hablar con usted unos momentos? —pidió mirándolo de frente.

El señor Aihara le vio intrigado, pero fue impedido de responder por la llegada de su madre.

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó su madre efusiva—. Gracias por venir, hemos estado esperándoles emocionados. A ti, Kotoko-chan. Es una niña maravillosa, te lo he dicho, papá. Las fotos no le hacen justicia. —Ella mostró una de las fotos que había tomado esa mañana, que había presentado durante toda la tarde, para su irritación. —No pude contenerme —dijo con una pequeña risa—. Como sea, debió ser difícil para ustedes, Aihara-san. Pero pasen, pasen —invitó y lo miró un segundo—. ¿Ya se lo has dicho? —le preguntó y él negó.

—Disculpen, no entiendo. —El señor Aihara le observaba desconcertado.

—Pasen, están en casa. Primero hay que ponerse cómodos.

—Gracias —respondió reticente el hombre, más perspicaz de lo que pensaba sería el padre de Kotoko. Cogió las valijas y entró confiado. —Kotoko, pasa también.

—Sí —dijo ella y sujetó con fuerza el asa de su pequeña bolsa, avanzando.

Su padre cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

—Estoy tan feliz, podré ir de compras con Kotoko-chan, hornear pasteles, hacernos compañía en la estética…

La entrada de Yuuki interrumpió el monólogo de su madre y la atención que le brindaba el señor Aihara a él.

—Ah, Yuuki. Este es el buen amigo de papá, Aihara-san… y onee-san Kotoko-chan. —Yuuki asintió a su madre, regalándole una mirada de lo más interesada a la pelirroja, quien se encogió ante el escrutinio, que no pasó desapercibido para el padre.

—Gusto en conocerlos, soy Irie Yuuki. Estoy en tercer grado de primaria. —Se enfocó en Kotoko—. Kotoko onee-san… estoy haciendo mi tarea en estos momentos. —Él se envaró al oírlo, porque su hermano no pedía nunca aquella clase de apoyo, ¿qué era lo que tramaba? —…así que, ¿podrías enseñarme a leer estos kanjis? —concluyó Yuuki enseñando su cuaderno a una estupefacta Kotoko.

La cara que ella puso al ver la página casi le hizo arrugar la nariz con desdén, porque era vergonzoso que a su edad le preocuparan una simple tarea de niños, de la que era claro no tenía respuesta.

—Eh —Kotoko le dirigió una mirada abochornada—, ¿cerdo del mar?

¿De verdad?, pensó Naoki reprimiendo una carcajada irónica, comprobando la idiotez de la chica; eso era increíble. De muchas personas tontas, tenía que cruzarse con una así, de la que su familia era consciente su relación. No creyó posible que su capacidad intelectual fuera tal; si bien le servía su poca inteligencia, había niveles…. Y precisamente tenía que descubrirlo frente a sus padres, ante los que no podía mostrar su desagrado.

—¿El segundo? —insistió su hermano de forma monótona, evitando decir la respuesta.

—¿Cerdo del río?

—¿Y…

—Yuuki, déjalo —cortó, no porque quisiera evitarle la vergüenza a ella, sino porque no podía seguir presenciando semejante tontería.

Su hermano, sorprendido, le miró y él lo reprendió, ocasionando que asintiera en silencio y que los demás le otorgaran toda su atención, en especial el señor Aihara. Yuuki se fue con hombros caídos.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, Aihara-san? —pidió como antes. Aquél vio de reojo a su hija, entrecerró sus ojos a él y suspiró, asintiendo.

—No hay necesidad de que tengan privacidad, si nos incumbe a todos —intervino su madre, colocando una mano en su brazo, a la vez que tenía un intercambio visual con su padre. —¿Les parece?

Él bufó, pero esperó la respuesta del mayor, que se encogió de hombros. Kotoko no sabía dónde meter la cara de la incomodidad y su padre lucía nervioso.

Todos se encaminaron a la sala de estar, a indicación de su madre.

—Señor, ayer ha surgido una complicación —habló cuando estuvieron acomodados, empezando el discurso que pensó el día anterior—. Acepto la culpa y me comprometo a arreglarlo. Primero quisiera disculparme por no haberle consultado antes y dejar que se presentaran aquí esta noche sin pleno conocimiento de los hechos. Kotoko y yo nos estamos conociendo y sé que es inadecuado pensar que puede vivir en casa si salimos juntos, pero no deseo que rechace el ofrecimiento de mi padre por mi causa. El día de ayer nos comunicó su invitación, y debido a que no fui sincero con anterioridad, ellos ignoraban mi relación con su hija —se puso en pie e inclinó su cabeza—. Le ofrezco mis respetos y mi sincero arrepentimiento. Quisiera pedirle permiso para seguir con ella y que acepte permanecer en nuestra casa; me comprometo a actuar de forma honorable.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el hombre frente a él carraspeó.

—No sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba. Vuelve a tu lugar. —Así lo hizo y, sin ver a nadie más, esperó el veredicto—. Pareces ser un buen joven, y eres hijo de Iri-chan. Además tus padres confían en ti. —El señor desvió la mirada y contempló a su hija, sentada a su lado, con la mirada baja—. Pero Kotoko… supongo que eres especial porque nunca ha habido alguien. ¿Sí sabes cómo es, cierto? —Asintió viéndola brevemente, plenamente consciente de lo que se refería. —Es mi única hija y es alguien bondadosa, no quiero que al final sea herida…

—No lo será, señor —respondió sin un ápice de duda, no viendo motivos por los que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo lo haría a su lado? Sería más que beneficiada a su lado. —Mis intenciones son las mejores.

—Entonces, confiaré en ti y aceptaré tus peticiones, Naoki-kun. Cuídala.

Inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—¡Sí! —gritó su madre en ese momento corriendo a abrazar a Kotoko, como estuvo aguantándose en todo momento. —Mi hijo es muy afortunado de tener una novia como tú —pronunció con mucha alegría. —Soy tan feliz de tenerte como nuera.

—Gracias, Ai-chan —dijo su padre.

Kotoko permanecía callada, pero finalmente elevó la mirada y le sonrió entusiastamente, a lo que él tuvo que hacerlo, con menor efusividad, porque se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado su objetivo. Las expresiones de orgullo de sus padres le aseguraban el cumplimiento de la petición de tres días atrás, cuyos efectos se presentarían a lo largo del tiempo.

Como siempre, había sido exitoso.

—Vamos, onii-chan, ayuda a Kotoko-chan con sus cosas, le mostraré su habitación.

Suspiró y asintió despidiéndose de los demás, siguiendo la instrucción de su madre, que hablaba de todo a su interlocutora, quien no parecía capaz de ir a la par con el parloteo, aunque se mostraba emocionada y amable con ella. Era respetuosa y se había ganado inmediatamente el cariño sincero de su madre.

Encajaban a la perfección; eso, al menos, compensaba su carencia de aptitudes intelectuales.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó su madre, callando finalmente en el cuarto, transformado a una velocidad sorprendente por obra de su progenitora. Ahora era un espacio cubierto de colores rosados, amarillos y morados. —Siempre quise tener una niña.

—Sí, es muy linda. Se lo agradezco, pero me apena las molestias que debió tomarse —susurró Kotoko acariciando con suavidad un osito colocado sobre la cama, que cogió abrazándolo a su cuerpo.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta viendo que no quedaba rastro de la habitación de Yuuki, y rememorando su horrible infancia con algo similar. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo cruzándose de brazos.

—Los dejo solos para que Naoki te ayude a desempacar —dijo su madre con una sonrisa traviesa, soltando una risita. —Tengo que preparar la cena.

Él suspiró y se adentró a la habitación.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? —cuestionó pensando que lo único que ella traía consigo era ropa.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo sola, Naoki-kun. Sólo… —se sonrojó—…tengo mi ropa.

Se encogió de hombros y asintió, dándose la vuelta para abandonar la habitación y finalmente tener tiempo de leer en paz.

—Siento no haber parecido muy lista frente a tus padres.

Bufó para sí, como si a ellos eso les importara mucho. Estaban más contentos por su personalidad y aspecto que su función cerebral, no por nada tomaron más en cuenta su fotografía que su pertenencia a la Clase F, a excepción de Yuuki, quien hizo aquella escena por tal motivo.

La miró sobre su hombro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. —No tienes que disculparte todo el tiempo, es fastidioso —manifestó porque no quería oírlo constantemente—. Pero… en verdad no pensé que fueras tan tonta.

Kotoko bajó la cabeza callada y él abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Que no se repita —musitó al cruzarse con su hermano.

Era desagradable presenciar la estupidez de la gente.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

Admito que no quedé cien por ciento segura de este capítulo, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. La inspiración cambió mis planes, porque tenía pensado que Irie soltara de golpe ante todos que eran novios, y al final borré lo que tenía y volví a iniciar.

Todo un noviecito, ¿a que no? Quizá lo único bueno que tuvo fue compartir la comida, lo puse pensando en su conducta, y tiene sus puntos favorables. ¿Y se esperaban el beso? ¡Ni yo! (y un japonés a toda regla no haría eso, lo sé, pero también es ficción ja,ja -y los mangas y animes también hacen lo mismo-). El capítulo siguió su propio curso (y ahora debo modificar lo que tenía pensado para más adelante). Ya será mi problema. Y pues, sólo díganme qué les pareció, porque ando a ciegas haciéndolos novios desde el principio, cuando Irie es indiferente al mil.

Por otro lado, desde el primero hice cambios en los sufijos y títulos japoneses, porque tiene cierto encanto el _-kun_ de Kotoko je,je. En este ya vienen incluidos. Además, creo que esta será la extensión acostumbrada definitivamente, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Aunque con el ritmo que llevo, no parece el largo suficiente.

En fin, ha de ser toda mi nota. Me despido hasta junio, creo. Gracias por leer.

 _Besitos, **Karo.**_

 _PD: ¿Se imaginan todo lo que pasa por la mente de Kotoko? ¿Quién no se sintió mal por Kin-chan?_

* * *

meli 98: A mí me es reconfortante leer que te interesa el curso de la historia y que quieres leer más, me esforzaré por mantenerlo así, porque la distancia entre las actualizaciones me desfasa un poco y el fic se ve afectado por eso :(. Sin embargo, gracias a ti por tu comentario, yo con gusto seguiré compartiendo lo que pueda, lo mejor que pueda, a ver qué tal. Te invito a continuar leyendo :)


	4. Nunca eres lo que pareces

**Disclaimer: Solo la narración me pertenece... qué triste.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **No siempre eres lo que pareces**

* * *

Naoki le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Kotoko en el desayuno, que sentada frente a él permanecía en silencio, sumida en pensamientos que la hacían tomar sus alimentos con una lentitud que les haría retrasarse para ir a clases, y él nunca llegaba tarde.

—Mamá, no me diste los calcetines iguales a los de onii-chan —llegó exclamando Yuuki, agitando el par de calcetines blancos que tenía en su mano, opuestos a los negros que él ocupaba con normalidad, un color neutro que no llamaba la atención e iba bien con todo. —¡Yo quiero estar como onii-chan!

¿Qué pasaba ese día con su hermano? Nunca hacía esa clase de escenas, sabía que lo admiraba, pero no se ponía en una actitud pueril como aquella, exigiendo cumplir una ridícula petición. A menos que la presencia de _su novia_ en casa hiciera aflorar aquel lado al menor, para obtener su atención y no ser menospreciado por culpa de la chica.

Si supiera la verdad, no tendría ni por qué preocuparse.

Kotoko era tan imperfecta que no tomaría mucho de su interés, más que lo adecuado frente a sus padres y para que ella pudiese mantener la imagen que él esperaba. Claro estaba, tendría que moldearla un poco para que encajara con el estándar de vida de alguien como él.

Yuuki refunfuñó por lo bajo y se ubicó en el asiento de su lado, mientras que su madre lo hizo en el que estaba junto a la pelirroja ensimismada.

—¿Has dormido bien, Kotoko-chan? —cuestionó su madre en tono animoso, atenta al rostro de su nuera, que finalmente dejó de estar en la luna y sonrió levemente.

—Sí, muchas gracias por procurar que esté cómoda.

—¿Te has instalado bien? —preguntó su padre, sonriéndole a Kotoko, satisfecho con la respuesta otorgada. Al menos ella había tenido una buena aceptación de parte de ambos, si incluso pondría las manos en el fuego afirmando que estaban más a gusto con ella, que con él.

Hablaba más por su madre, fascinada con tener una "hija".

—Sí, Irie-san, todo ha sido perfecto.

—Hasta Ai-chan ha disfrutado, ¿verdad?, porque no ha venido a desayunar —comentó su padre.

Kotoko se sonrojó, avergonzada. —Me disculpo por él.

—No hay por qué, después de todo es chef y tiene turno hasta altas horas de la noche —replicó su padre con una risa, aligerando el bochorno de la pelirroja.

—¿Kotoko, has terminado? —intervino él, cuando finalizó su desayuno, poniéndose de pie. —Que aprovechen.

Kotoko brincó en su asiento, apurando la última parte de su comida para seguirle el paso. Engulló todo el arroz como si no hubiese mañana.

Él, disgustado por la escena, se dirigió a la puerta principal y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos.

—Gracias por la comida. Que su día esté lleno de éxitos —escuchó decir a Kotoko; frunció el ceño escuchando su andar en la casa y esperando que no se retrasara más.

¿Acaso ella tenía un trastorno de personalidad? Antes toda calma y ahora como un remolino. Qué fastidioso.

—¡Yo también quiero irme con mi onii-chan! —exclamó Yuuki corriendo detrás de Kotoko.

Él tomó sus cosas ignorándolos a los dos.

—Yuuki, ¡todavía tienes tiempo! —reprobó su madre llegando al menor, a quien alzó en brazos para detenerlo—. Deja que ellos se vayan solos, querrán privacidad —agregó guiñándole un ojo a él, que lo disgustó sobremanera.

Abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa y salió a paso sosegado, dejando a Kotoko colocándose su calzado. Esperaba que no se le hiciera rutina tardar, porque no pretendía perder su tiempo por ella, incluso si le dejaba mal ante sus padres.

Lo que sí sería tedioso era que el día a día en su hogar se tornara escandaloso como ese momento; Yuuki queriendo acapararlo, Kotoko siendo efusiva, su madre actuando como una verdadera celestina entrometida.

Siguió andando hasta escuchar los pasos de la pelirroja detrás de él.

—Kotoko —llamó cuando se acercaban a la estación de metro.

Miró sobre su hombro, hallándola con la misma expresión perdida de la mañana, que no le habría irritado si se tratara de otro momento. Se detuvo y extendió su índice para detenerla con el dedo en la frente.

Ella pestañeó e inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha. —Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Él resopló porque ni siquiera era capaz de disimular lo despistada que era. Otra de sus virtudes.

—Estate atenta del camino, por si en alguna ocasión no andamos juntos —dijo en tono cansino antes de continuar su rumbo a la estación. —No te distraigas.

—Sí, Naoki-kun —contestó ella, y casi se la imaginó llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza, como si él se tratara de un general.

El pensamiento le hizo gracia y su boca se elevó ligeramente.

 **[…]**

Su llegada al instituto no tuvo más incidentes que el que ella fuese arrastrada por una multitud de personas, debido a su pequeño tamaño y la equivocada posición que ocupó al entrar al vagón. Se vio en la obligación de sujetarla y regresarla al transporte antes de que las puertas comenzaran a cerrarse, interrumpiendo su lectura.

Ella se evitó la reprimenda de su parte al reconocer su error, con la mirada que le dirigió antes de devolver la atención a su libro.

Cuando atravesó las puertas del instituto, fue que el tedio comenzó. Cada alumno y alumna parecía tener algo que decir, para bien o para mal. Era impresionante la cantidad de barbaridades que podía abandonar la boca de pubertos y adolescentes con excesiva producción de hormonas, que de algún modo entorpecían la oxigenación de su cerebro, siendo consecuente la muerte de sus neuronas y la imposibilidad de sinapsis entre ellas, y con ello las tonterías y ridiculeces que creaban a manera de rumor. No importaba si pertenecían a la Clase A o la F, eran igual de estúpidas las asunciones a las que llegaban; estar rodeado de parásitos como esos, aun en la actualidad, era impresionante.

Ni se molestaba en repetir en su cabeza el contenido de los comentarios que rondaban por la escuela, estaba bien que no fuese a olvidarlos, pero de ahí a traerlos a colación había una brecha amplia.

Lo peor del caso era que podían llegar a interrumpir la siempre calmada clase donde estudiaba, incluso a dos semanas de los exámenes de mitad de trimestre. Más de una vez había visto a sus compañeras de curso intercambiar papeles entre ellas, que al leerlos ocasionaban miradas en su dirección.

Todo porque el mejor estudiante de todo Japón tenía una relación con una chica tonta.

Se imaginaba una respuesta descomunal, pero no aquella; aunque bien atribuía un poco de ello a su interpretación frente al instituto.

Bien, lo que opinaran le traía sin cuidado, ante sus padres todo había ido como la seda, y el estorbo idiota del F había sido eliminado.

Esperaba que después de los dos primeros días, muriera toda esa atención indeseada, que irrumpía su calma.

Concluyó el problema matemático y extrajo su libro esperando el final de la clase antes del almuerzo; vio que Watanabe —el único que valía la pena entre todos ellos— finalizó su problema y se puso a hacer un repaso.

Suspiró, era habitual para los demás estudiar antes de las pruebas, mientras que para él aquello no le era necesario. No tenía ni que esforzarse cuando tenía un examen enfrente, lo respondía como si nada, cuando todos los demás batallaban, aun siendo de la Clase A.

Ni siquiera las inminentes pruebas le sacaban de su monótona vida. Por lo menos, tendría una pequeña modificación a partir de ahora, si había de interesarse en lo que haría acabada la escuela preparatoria. Todo se le daba demasiado bien, tal vez ni cursaría la universidad, era más probable que por su cuenta aprendiera un número mayor de cosas, que en los cuatro años normales que implicaba el estudio superior.

El toque del timbre lo hizo abandonar, de momento, ese tema, así que extrajo su almuerzo y abandonó el salón en compañía de Watanabe. Era costumbre antes de exámenes, que el otro se reuniera con él para hablar sobre los contenidos.

De camino a la cafetería, su compañero rubio le hizo detenerse a mitad del pasillo.

—¿Qué esa no es Aihara-san? —inquirió el otro, obligándole a prestar atención a aquello que quisiera mostrarle.

Sólo esperaba que no pretendiera preguntarle sobre la relación entre ambos, dictaminó reprimiendo un suspiro de fastidio.

Volvió la cabeza y, en efecto, encontró al final del corredor a su derecha, la cabellera imperdible de Kotoko, con ella acorralada contra la pared, intimidada por cinco chicas.

Entrecerró los ojos. —¿No estarán causando problemas, verdad? —musitó Watanabe ajustando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.

Ambos prestaron su atención a lo que transcurría a unos pasos de ellos. Subrepticiamente, se encontró con la mirada de odio del idiota del F, que lo vio de pies a cabeza, observó a Kotoko y volvió su atención a él, como esperando cuándo se interponía entre las chicas y ella.

Sinceramente, Naoki no veía por qué debía meterse en aquel asunto, si no ocurría cosa grave, las chicas estaban preguntando sobre su relación con él. Ni siquiera tenía idea si eran amigas de la pelirroja. Algunas mujeres, entre amigas, tenían la costumbre de intimidar a otra del grupo para obtener todos los "jugosos detalles", bien podía ser el caso.

Watanabe, como él, se convenció de que era un interrogatorio común y se encogió de hombros; dispuestos estaban a irse, cuando las palabras de las interlocutoras de Kotoko subieron de tono.

—¡Tú no mereces salir con él, chica del F! —profirió una, secundada por los asentimientos de las demás.

—¡Sí, solo te querrá para una cosa, porque eres una tonta! —dijo otra, para después reírse con sus compañeras. —Irie-san es demasiado para una poca cosa como tú, una idiota.

¿Aquellas imbéciles se atrevían a insinuar que él era un sinvergüenza? Su párpado tembló y supo por la mirada de Watanabe que esperaba una reacción de su parte por lo que hacían esas estúpidas. Más porque Kotoko no hacía amago de defenderse de los insultos.

¿Acaso no sabía que encogiéndose como lo hacía les estaba dando la razón? Algo bueno debía enseñarle a esa chica.

—¡La mayor de las tontas en esta escuela! —Admitió que tenían un punto a favor con el argumento, pero sólo si se trataba de él, esas chicas estúpidas no eran nadie para cuestionar la inteligencia de Kotoko, si daban clara muestra que estaban a su bajo nivel.

—Mira que pensar que durará contigo.

—¡Eres tan tonta, chica del F!

Cuando se disponía a dar un paso en dirección de ellas, la postura de Kotoko cambió, tomándolos por sorpresa a todos los que la veían. Algo en la última frase de la chica que le molestaba le hizo elevar la cabeza y enfrentar a las cinco de forma retadora.

—Se equivocan, no soy ninguna tonta —manifestó Kotoko en tono fuerte, que lo asombró, aunque no lo dejó entrever, interesado por sus intenciones.

—¿Ah, no? —Las chicas rieron por el sarcasmo; callaron al ver que la actitud de su agredida no titubeó.

—Se los demostraré, y a todos los que piensan que lo soy.

Por un momento, sus propias palabras le golpearon de lleno. _En verdad no pensé que fueras tan tonta_ , le dijo la noche anterior, y parecía que el desafío de Kotoko iba dirigido precisamente a él, aunque no le estaba prestando su atención. Sin embargo, no entendía qué tenía de especial lo que dijo, si él sólo expresó la verdad.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Lo proclamarás a gritos?

—No, verán mi nombre en la lista de los cincuenta mejores.

Durante un momento, ninguna supo qué decir, y hasta a él le tomó un instante notar que su seriedad no era fingida, Kotoko hablaba en serio.

¿De verdad era así de estúpida?

No podía resolver unos simples kanjis de primaria y pensaba que accedería a la lista de los alumnos sobresalientes. Si era un asombro que hubiese alcanzado su actual nivel de estudios.

Finalmente, las cinco chicas se soltaron a reír.

—Eres mucho más que una tonta, tu ingenuidad te lleva a pensar que podrás alcanzar aquel sitio. Sólo alumnos de la Clas acceden a la lista, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará una del F? —habló una con un claro deje de burla.

—Te humillarás a ti misma, y no olvidarás tus palabras. Nos encargaremos que todos lo sepan.

Kotoko, ignorándolas, dando muestra de más clase que ellas, se abrió paso y se perdió escaleras abajo.

Sintió la vista de Watanabe y el idiota, atentas a sus movimientos y lo que respondería, pero él únicamente continuó su camino, pensando en realidad que Kotoko solo tenía una cosa de perfecta.

Era una perfecta idiota.

 **[…]**

Aquella tarde, acabadas las horas de clase plagadas del anuncio de Kotoko y con él concentrado después de cenar, en su libro de Contemporáneos en la Arquitectura, la pelirroja se apareció en el quicio de la puerta de su habitación; Yuuki no había cerrado cuando bajó al piso inferior para ver un programa de televisión y él no se molestó en hacerlo.

Ahora Kotoko lo tomaba como una invitación a hablar; con sinceridad, a él no le daban ganas de hacerlo, mucho menos después del día que había tenido, luego de darse cuenta de que se había vinculado a la mayor tonta de la escuela, que si bien en un momento creyó serviría para acomodarla a sus deseos, se pensaba si lo conseguiría, su inteligencia era mucho menor al promedio.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —cuestionó sin apartar la vista de un boceto que un autor reconocido hizo para una cúpula en Berlín, cubierta de vidrio.

—Eh… estoy estudiando, y… me preguntaba… si…

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —La encaró con una ceja enarcada.

Ella asintió. —Quiero demostrarles a esas chicas que se equivocan —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Por qué debería de ayudarte? Tú sola te has metido en ese problema —respondió incrédulo de su petición, en verdad tenía la esperanza de que perdería el tiempo con algo tan imposible.

—Sí… Lo sé.

La vio morderse el labio inferior.

—Pero no quiero dejarte en vergüenza si fallo.

—Haberlo pensado antes —comentó parcamente—. Aunque nadie pone en duda mi inteligencia, Kotoko. Es la tuya la que cuestionan —repuso retornando a su libro—, y solo con esa proclamación idiota te pusiste la soga al cuello.

No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella en la escuela, él conocía sus intenciones, además que era consciente de las pocas capacidades de aquella chica. Igual, no era su vergüenza porque podían cuestionar qué hacía con Kotoko, si era un idiota por tenerla de novia, pero seguía siendo más listo que ellos al final, tenía a quien manejar a su antojo y tener la libertad de actuar como deseara.

—Bueno… —habló Kotoko después de un rato. Creyó que ya se había ido.

—Cierra la puerta cuando salgas —pidió dando vuelta a la página.

Escuchó el clic de la puerta que acompañaba a cuando se cerraba y sonrió porque ella hizo lo que quería, tal como debería.

A partir de ese momento, estuvo absorto en su lectura, dudando de la supuesta maravilla de algunas de las obras allí mostradas, hasta que unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la calma.

—Adelante —instruyó y retiró el libro de su visión, dirigiéndola a la puerta.

Kotoko, otra vez.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó con ojos entrecerrados observándola detenidamente. Lucía sospechosamente culpable, con las manos ocultas tras su espalda, estudiando su rostro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, soltando pequeñas risitas que le colmaron la paciencia. —¿Has terminado de verme? —Si sólo iba a eso, bien podía retirarse. Que ni creyera que observándole se podría contagiar de sus conocimientos.

—Eh, no —Kotoko dio un paso adelante—. Oba-sama me dijo que volviera a preguntarte si querrías ayudarme a estudiar.

¿Creía que el conocimiento de su madre serviría para convencerlo? Las amenazas de su progenitora caían en saco roto.

—Puedes decirle que tengo asuntos en los que ocuparme, así que puedes irte.

—Ella pensó que esa sería tu respuesta —replicó Kotoko llevando sus dedos de la mano derecha a su mentón—. Y me dijo que debía insistir.

Si lo llevaba al hartazgo, menos la ayudaría.

—Mi respuesta fue…

Kotoko trajo a la vista su brazo izquierdo y mostró el contenido de su mano.

 _No_.

—Como último recurso me dio esto, dijo que ayudaría a decidirte.

Él sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro y de la impresión dejó caer el libro.

¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a darle una fotografía de él durante el periodo más bochornoso de su vida! Era una de las imágenes donde se encontraba vestido de niña, de las muchas que su madre, con su afición a la fotografía, había hecho.

Pensaba que su acuerdo incluía no mostrárselos a nadie, no sólo a Yuuki, pero se había equivocado. Ahora se lo había entregado a su nuera para usarlo como chantaje.

Tenía que reconocerle a su madre su ingenio. Era una competidora inmejorable.

 _Su padre y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro_.

—Comentó que yo podría tener personas que quisieran conocerla. —Observó a Kotoko contemplar la fotografía con una mirada embelesada—. Eras tan adorable, ¿serás mi tutor? —cuestionó con sagacidad, pestañeando con inocencia; durante un instante, la encontró fascinante, aunque el enfado por ser manipulado le dominó por completo ignorando aquella reacción.

—Ambos sabemos que es imposible, Kotoko —le dijo conteniendo su furia—. No te puedo prometer que estarás entre los cincuenta primeros, sólo una intervención divina lograría eso. Hoy te daré tregua, mañana comenzaremos. Ahora vete, que tengo que dormir.

Apretó los dientes esperando que se largara. Estaba irascible, nuevamente estaba siendo manipulado. No alcanzaba a entender cómo era que se repetía.

—¡Eres el mejor, Naoki-kun! —soltó ella con demasiada felicidad y creyó que se pensó dos veces si el acercarse o irse sin más, pero decidió retirarse con una sonrisa. —Espero que tengas una buena noche.

Imaginaba que la única en dos semanas.

 **[…]**

Naoki deseó equivocarse por primera vez, Kotoko era peor de lo que había creído. Se había sentado durante tres horas a observar y rellenar su cuaderno con garabatos increíbles, supuestos a dar respuestas a las cuestiones que le granjearían, al menos, ochenta puntos en las pruebas.

No había conseguido ni hacer lo más sencillo. Admitía estar sorprendido de que al menos supiera las operaciones básicas y leer y escribir.

Era una pérdida total aquella tarea, ni un dios podría lograr que ella pasara aquellos exámenes con un aprobado, mucho menos que alcanzara alguna posición en la lista de los cincuenta mejores.

—Me gustaría ver qué tienes en la cabeza. ¿Qué escuchabas en clase? —masculló queriendo dar el libro contra la frente de Kotoko, a ver si mágicamente conseguía que le entrara la información.

La falta de sueño le estaba afectando.

Y era la primera noche.

—¡Iremos desde lo básico y presta atención! —exigió estampando el cuaderno a la mesilla llevada por su madre para que pudieran trabajar cómodamente.

Se pasó largo rato explicando lo que él consideraba ya debía saber —y que ni se molestaba en averiguar por qué desconocía, sería inservible ahora—, además de otro tiempo en el que a ella le llevó finalizar.

—Equis es igual a setenta y dos —dijo en voz alta Kotoko y él suspiró, una simple ecuación cuadrática que debería dominar para esa edad le tomó tanto.

—Correcto.

—¡Muy bien! —Celebró Kotoko abrazándolo emocionada; él, en su hastío, le dejó actuar.

—Todavía te faltan… —La habitación se iluminó interrumpiéndolo y ambos saltaron de la sorpresa.

Su madre.

—Quería tener una foto de ambos juntos. Se ven tan bien. Les he traído algo de comer. Los dejo solos.

Ni siquiera respiró, pero los abandonó para darles la intimidad que necesitaban para terminar eso.

—Continuemos —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sin querer caer en la desesperación.

Eso marcó la rutina de las siguientes dos semanas, en las que acababa tan agotado que dormitaba mientras esperaba que ella terminara.

Kotoko tenía muy pocos de los conocimientos deseados para su grado académico, pero vio bastantes progresos en ella, con los horarios de estudio que le hizo y las visitas en las que de lejos la vio en la biblioteca, a la que estaba seguro que no había pasado en su vida escolar.

En la escuela los rumores disminuyeron en la primera semana, y dos días antes de la prueba se reanudaron, con la inminente llegada de los exámenes que humillarían a Kotoko ante toda la escuela. Pero qué podía hacérsele, aunque era consciente de su mejora, no creía que realmente alcanzara un puesto en la lista.

Al menos, había sido capaz de vislumbrar una tenacidad que no se imaginaba en Kotoko, a quien nada la detenía, se esforzaba tanto por un imposible, que la llegó a envidiar durante algunos momentos. Ponía todo su empeño y no se rendía, luchando por alcanzar su meta, sin importar que la balanza no estuviera a su favor. Tenía la firme creencia de que lo lograría, y él no sabía si se merecía su lástima o su admiración por ello. Aun con lo no tan inteligente que era, tenía unos ánimos y unas ganas que motivarían a un equipo de trabajo entero, porque a él le había transmitido lo que significaba la verdadera lucha por lo que creías. Y si tenías las posibilidades, alcanzar lo que ansiabas.

Un par de semanas habían permitido conocer un aspecto de Kotoko que no terminaba de encajar con la idea que tenía de ella. Tal vez, era más de lo que él creía.

Incluso si fallaba, Kotoko se había ganado el deseo de buena suerte que le dio el día del examen.

 **[…]**

Una semana después de los exámenes, cuando los resultados eran entregados, la llegada silenciosa al instituto le hizo sospechar a Naoki que todos se encontraban reunidos frente al tablero, presenciando de primera mano el fallo de la pelirroja que caminaba a su lado, que no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo hacia donde la lista se hallaba.

Él, con más calma, anduvo hasta allí, movido por el interés de lo que harían las abusadoras de Kotoko en ese momento. No permitiría que la hicieran objeto de sus burlas crueles, cuando ella había tenido un desempeño mucho mejor que ellas en aquellas semanas.

Se encontró a Watanabe justo a la mitad del camino y los dos se dirigieron a su objetivo en silencio, mismo que les recibió en su destino, donde podía escucharse el sonido de una aguja al hacer contacto con el suelo.

Con sorpresa, observó que todas las miradas permanecían atentas a Kotoko, congelada en su sitio en medio de la congregación, sus orbes castaños centrados en el final del tablero. A él, todos le abrieron paso para que se pudiera acercar lo suficiente a donde ella se hallaba.

Por una práctica de vida su expresión no cambió delatando la impresión que lo dominó.

 _Kotoko estaba en la lista_.

Su nombre ocupaba el último puesto, del que no podía apartar la mirada.

Era la primera de la Clase F que, en toda la historia, ocupaba una posición entre los cincuenta mejores.

Maldición, contra todo pronóstico, _él se había equivocado_.

La primera vez que lo hacía, era a causa de su imperfecta novia.

Ella lo había logrado y estaba haciéndole tragarse sus propias palabras; a él, junto a toda la escuela.

De repente, se sintió abrazado por los delgados brazos de una entusiasta Kotoko, que podía aprovecharse de su estupefacción. Sólo dos semanas de estudio y esmero la catapultaron a ese puesto, ¿qué habría sido de ella si durante años le hubiese dedicado el mismo interés?

—¡Lo hice, Naoki-kun! —exclamó pletórica Kotoko, mientras él pensaba para sí el gran potencial de la chica que, de él no saberlo manejar adecuadamente, le daría el tiro por la culata. Había mucho más de aquella chica que llamaba su novia.

Uno a uno los estudiantes reunidos, sin saber qué decir, se fueron alejando hasta que no quedaba nadie más que ellos dos. Kotoko seguía en su mundo; ni siquiera estuvo atenta a las miradas de incredulidad, odio, y hasta respeto, que cruzaron sus abusadoras antes de dejarles solos.

Era cierto, _lo había hecho_.

Y se reconocía como buen perdedor; por eso, de manera humilde, supo que ella se merecía el beso que le dio en aquel lugar, un premio por su triunfo, que tampoco le habría dado si en esos días no le hubiese mostrado a una Kotoko distinta y que iba a descubrir en el largo camino que les quedaba juntos, que seguro les traería sorpresas como esa.

Aunque, mezquinamente, también el beso que le dio tenía motivos más oscuros y despreciables.

El potencial de Kotoko podía ser enorme, y él necesitaba mantenerla a su favor.

Era un beso con la pura intención de encandilarla.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

Ya ven, es junio, y aquí estoy.

Este capítulo pensaba subirlo anoche, pero decidí dejarlo para hoy, con mi mente más despejada (la verdad era que necesitaba releer para saber si era un buen capítulo).

Utilicé una perspectiva que nuestra querida _Behla_ me compartió, y que imagino alguien más tendrá, de que Kotoko en los 50 marca un punto álgido en la visión que tiene Irie de la pelirroja, yo pensaba que influyó, pero me gustó mucho como lo planteó ella je,je. Así pues, aquí volvió a pasar eso de la historia original (que no todo ocurrirá, ni será igual, para que les quede claro desde ya), con la complicación que es ponerlo desde la visión de Naoki; ustedes me dirán qué piensan de lo que planteé con él.

En efecto, esas dos semanas se fueron como rayo, pero ya era un reto mucho mayor hacer demasiados días, que en sí eran rutinarios, aunque le sirvieran para darse de cuenta que no todo será fácil con su novia imperfecta. Lo importante lo dejé aquí marcado, y espero no haber caído en el OOC. Se me pasó poner más sobre la vida de Naoki con la novia estando en casa, pero eso vendrá más adelante.

Ahora, ¿a alguien más le dio la sensación que todo esto tiene un tinte sarcástico al por mayor? No lo sé, o es que en mi cabeza todo lo visualicé así y leyéndolo nuevamente no me saco esa perspectiva (después de todas las borraduras que hice).

Bien, aquí mi entrega, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos para la próxima.

 _Besos y abrazos, **Karo.**_

* * *

meli 98: ¡hola! Jaja, concuerdo en que él me parece cínico en muchas ocasiones, aunque más bien no comprenda mucho cómo las emociones juegan una parte importante en las relaciones, no todo siendo dependiente de la inteligencia. ¿Podría decirse que es cinismo racional? Ja,ja. Ya pues. Me da gusto leer que retrato al personaje similar a lo que conocemos. Por el beso, ni lo digas, ¿de dónde piensa Irie que vienen los bebés? Okay, me estoy yendo muy lejos, pero es cierto, en un futuro no se quejará de los besos... uummmm buena pregunta. - Y bien pobre Kin-chan, no le tocará ser algo más (¿o sí?). Gracias a ti por seguirme y comentar, nunca tengo problema en responder :)

Raqs: Hola a ti, ¿qué tal? Uy uy uy, qué dicha que te provoque tales sensaciones el fic, eso significa que está siendo bueno :3. Me encanta leer que te guste y que esperes con ansias lo que viene, así como yo (aunque en mucho tengo ventaja je,je). Ese capítulo que dices de Kotoko enterándose de la verdad... te confieso que tengo algo pensado, como tú me fui hasta el extremo. Lo malo es que tengo en consideración la personalidad de esa chica y me sujetaré a ello, aunque cuando toque cada quien se dará una idea de todo. Te envío saludos también, y gracias por comentar.

Ary-chan: ¡Hola! Ey, eso es genial, que estés cautivada es música para mis oídos, para mi mentecita es reto de mantenerte así hasta el final je,je. Este pequeño bebé tiene que ser grandioso, pongo mucho de mí en él. ¿Tienes simpatía hacia ellos? Está bien, hay personas muy empáticas y yo no soy quién para decir nada (vamos, que si muchas veces tengo en consideración los sentimientos de Naoki, pues me puedo incluir entre esas personas). ¿Irie es impredecible? Que guay ja,ja. Y yo que pensaba que iba en una línea su comportamiento; creo, que mucha influencia tiene el papel de Kotoko y los demás en su antes apacible vida. Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente. Gracias por comentar.

adriana bulla: Hola, bueno, no puedo decir que no te preocupes, pero trataré no tardar tanto, linda, jeje. La historia, eso sí, de que se acaba, se acabará. Deberá de tener un fin, que ojalá sigas allí cuando venga. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario :)


	5. Lo que no se dice con palabras

Disclaimer: **Solo la narración me pertenece... qué triste.**

 **NA: Por esta única ocasión, la extensión es mayor.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Lo que no se dice con palabras**

* * *

Naturalmente, para Naoki, besar a Kotoko no significaba nada, solo era una breve unión de labios en la que ella estaba demasiado estupefacta y él no precisaba de poner un esfuerzo en una acción tan nimia, que podía tener grandes repercusiones positivas en la relación con la novia que tenía.

Con lástima, había tenido que decidir que esa clase de intercambios tendrían que ser más repetitivos en el futuro, a fin de tener el efecto que esperaban. Y, porque, mucho más adelante, eran el preludio de algo más.

No era desagradable en sí, unir sus labios a los de Kotoko, siendo el medio para un fin, pero tampoco debería ser algo inolvidable. Claro que era imposible que no recordara si veía u oía una cosa una sola vez, mas podía apartarlo de su mente con mucha facilidad, a diferencia de esta ocasión entre los dos, que era traída a colación cada que estaba por acercar su mano a su barbilla, movimiento habitual cuando estaba en clases.

Debía ser que llegara a su conciencia por la razón que motivó a aquel beso, el que Kotoko alcanzara una posición impresionante en la lista y dejara claro que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba; podía ser una idiota, pero si su capacidad se centraba en una meta, era probable que burlara las posibilidades.

Naoki se imaginaba que, si él hubiera rechazado su carta, ella habría encontrado el modo de atraerle hacia ella. Casi podía apostar su dinero en ello.

Reprimió una sonrisa irónica por la burla de pensamiento, como si él, sin un objetivo de por medio, pudiera haber aceptado a alguien como ella en su vida.

Teniendo eso en mente, salió del instituto finalizadas las clases y se dirigió a casa, solo, beligerante a las palabras de su madre de esperar a Kotoko, cuando ambos iban en la misma dirección y tenían los mismos horarios.

Su madre hizo hincapié en ser caballeroso con la pelirroja, pero él no veía por qué tenía que esperarla y perder su tiempo en lo que ella ocupaba para irse del instituto. Esas dos primeras semanas que ella se quedaba una hora más en la biblioteca le libró de la recomendación de su madre; ahora simplemente era excusable porque no estaba en la puerta principal y que si vivían en el mismo lugar no era necesario que pasaran todo el maldito tiempo juntos.

La plena verdad era que no deseaba que los vieran recorrer el mismo camino hacia casa y surgiera un curioso que los siguiera o los reconociera por casa. Había cosas que la gente no necesitaba saber, un rumor de la clase que se haría si sabían que vivían juntos siendo novios sería de mayores dimensiones que los dos como pareja.

Las mañanas eran algo distinto, sería muy obvio de su parte irse sin ella, aunque para su beneficio Kotoko se quedaba en alguna ensoñación y nunca iban a la par hasta el instituto.

—¡Naoki-kun!

Él suspiró, y durante un segundo se debatió entre detenerse y seguir caminando, pero el segundo ganó la batalla, pues fácilmente Kotoko le alcanzaría si así se lo proponía.

—¡Naoki-kun! —repitió la pelirroja más cerca, hasta que de pronto él fue empujado hacia delante por la colisión de sus cuerpos.

Naoki inspiró con fuerza para relajar su impaciencia con la torpeza de esa chica.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó ella colocándose a su lado, a cinco centímetros de él. —Pensé que no te alcanzaría antes de llegar a casa —prosiguió, más calma—, te vi cuando saliste del metro, pero me retuvo el mar de gente y te perdí de vista.

Él hizo un sonido con la boca de aceptación, sin darle importancia.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? —preguntó Kotoko, de soslayo vio que acortó la distancia entre los dos un poco.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente.

Ella asintió, con una de sus constantes sonrisas, que hacían brillar sus ojos, y de las que ya ni le incomodaban tanto por el hábito.

Kotoko soltó una risita que le hizo arrugar ligeramente la nariz. —Hoy todo el mundo estaba mirándome —le dijo ella, cubriendo su boca con sus manos—, y mis compañeros me apodaron la Irie de la Clase F —continuó. Él puso los ojos en blanco por lo ridículo que eso sonaba, pero para tontos como ellos no habría otra forma de llamarla. —Dijeron que sí eras un genio porque nadie más había podido ver lo que viste en mí.

Naoki, que sabía la verdad en eso, agradeció que ninguno se diera cuenta de cómo a él le sorprendió también aquello, tanto como lo hizo cuando aceptó los comentarios asombrados y arrepentidos de sus compañeros al cuestionar su elección de novia. Al menos, eso acallaría finalmente los rumores en la escuela y tendría de nuevo paz en su lugar de estudios.

Admitía su culpa en haberlos iniciado con su acción, pero eso fue por un motivo adecuado.

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando lo vi y sé que fue gracias a ti, le dije a oba-sama que a ti sí puedo entenderte y a mis maestros no, eres buen profesor, ¿has pensado en serlo? —La sugerencia de ella era algo en lo que no había pensado, y le agradeció en silencio en que contribuyera con el análisis de lo que quería hacer en su vida, sin que lo supiera.

Dedicaría algo de su tiempo a reflexionar en eso.

Kotoko rompió un poco más la distancia entre los dos y él frunció el ceño. —Oba-sama dijo también que te preguntara si-querrías-ser-mi-tutor-hasta-que-acabe-la escuela —balbuceó ella sin tomar respiro.

—No —contestó, porque implicaría pasar muchas horas con ella que no deseaba. Bien que iba a meterla en su bolsillo, pero él decidiría el tiempo y momento.

Explicar le era fácil, ocupar todas sus tardes de ese año acompañándola, no.

—Está bien —aceptó ella y él vio que sus hombros cayeron en decepción.

Eso pareció callarla, y él disfrutó de no tener que seguir escuchándola parlotear durante el camino, otra razón por la que estaba mejor andando solo.

—¡Mira!

Naoki se detuvo en seco cuando Kotoko se colocó enfrente sosteniendo una imagen ante sus ojos. Arrugó el ceño al ver que eran ellos dos durante una noche de estudio, que cayeron dormidos sobre la mesa.

Su madre había hecho de las suyas, de nuevo.

—Esto contenía un amuleto que oba-sama me dio el día de los exámenes, lo abrí hoy. Por eso tuve mucha suerte —manifestó ella con voz alegre—. Es la primera foto de los dos.

 _Seguro_ , pensó él con sarcasmo, haciéndola un lado para continuar.

—Esta foto será solo mía —dijo Kotoko y él suspiró sabiendo que no tendría que insinuarle el que no le mostrara la imagen a nadie, ni hablara sobre que vivían en el mismo sitio. Pensándolo, debía decirle lo último.

Ella volvió a su lado contemplando la foto entre sus manos.

—Me alegro de haber demostrado con mis resultados que Naoki-kun tiene una buena novia —musitó ella sin elevar la mirada de la fotografía impresa.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, dejando momentáneamente de lado sus anteriores intenciones. Le movía la curiosidad. Debía ser que estuviera feliz por enseñarle a los demás, hasta él, que no era del todo tonta por pertenecer a la Clase F, ¿qué tenía que ver consigo?

Para él, ocupar el primer lugar era común, pero comprendía el significado de demostrar que era mejor que los demás y bueno en lo que hacía, ¿Kotoko no lo veía así? Había dado muestra de superioridad por pertenecer a los cincuenta mejores, incluso en el último puesto. ¿Y decía que él tenía que ver?

—Porque no quería que… el que tuvieras una novia tan tonta te afectara —murmuró ella, y solo por su buen oído lo consiguió escuchar.

 _No pensé que fueras tan tonta_. Otra vez sus palabras. ¿Tanto le importaba lo que él pensara de ella? ¿Por qué tomaba en cuenta su opinión? Al menos estaba bien para su propósito, mas ese ella no lo sabía.

—Sé que no soy muy lista, pero quería enseñarte que puedo ser mejor de lo que viste el día que llegué a tu casa —dijo ella un poco más alto que la vez anterior. —Y enseñar a los demás también, que puedo hacerte sentir orgulloso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Porque te quiero mucho y me importa lo que puedan hacerte los demás —anunció ella con sonriéndole a la cara, con el rostro de alguna manera resplandeciente, haciéndola ver diferente a sus ojos.

Se sintió extraño ante esa mirada y la felicidad que ella transmitía con su expresión y vio que ella podía ser _incomparable_ , si sonreía de aquel modo, a causa de los sentimientos que acababa de expresar.

—Y me hace muy feliz estar contigo —agregó Kotoko, recortando lo que quedaba de distancia entre ambos para rozarse una que otra vez al caminar.

¿Cómo era querer de esa manera? No entendía por qué ella tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él y de qué modo se desarrollaban estos.

Identificó dentro algo que nombró como turbación, porque no entendía y no se creía capaz de experimentar algo así, y porque tuvo un minúsculo momento de culpabilidad al ser consciente de que ella lo quería de una forma grande y él solo estaba con ella para cumplir un propósito; pero lo desestimó pensando en que a ella le hacía feliz ser su novia, y _él_ era _Naoki Irie_ , no necesitaba decir más.

 **[…]**

Para Naoki, entrar de nuevo al estudio que orilló a su noviazgo con Kotoko, en compañía de su padre, era augurio de otro mal, esperaba no peor. Esta vez, había sido su progenitor quien pidiera su presencia a solas y no él, por lo que no sabía qué intenciones habría en reunirse.

La cena, llena de alegría por el alcance de Kotoko, acababa de finalizar; cuando todos se desperdigaron, su padre lo llamó al estudio, antes de que él pudiera ascender a su habitación a leer.

Con su habitual calma, se sentó frente a su padre, claramente incómodo. Secaba el sudor de su frente y tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, además que no le miraba a los ojos.

Interesante.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo —dijo su padre con obviedad, y Naoki asintió en forma de respeto, invitándolo a continuar.

Su padre se removió en su silla y afirmó con la cabeza, apretando sus manos antes de abrir el cajón a la derecha de su escritorio, coger algo que no alcanzó a ver y extender su mano hacia él.

Naoki imitó el gesto para recibir lo que quería darle y sintió caer algo ligero en su mano, de forma cuadricular y de un material que se sentía como plástico o aluminio.

Se heló su cuello haciéndose una idea y, después de que su padre dejó la mano caer, acercó la suya a su cuerpo.

Era un preservativo.

—Eh —habló su padre mientras él se decidía a asimilar el posible significado de eso. Antes que nada, prefirió escucharlo—, he estado pensando y… sé que los jóvenes hoy en día tienen otras ideas, no te estoy pidiendo que… —su padre se sonrojó—… _lo hagas_ , bueno, no ahora mismo, sabes que me gustaría tener nietos —carraspeó—…pero en unos años… y… me sentiría más tranquilo y si pasa, evitaría a Ai-chan sorpresas y perder su confianza en ti, y… _después de todo es su hija_ —finalizó su padre entre balbuceos, sudando profusamente.

Naoki sintió sus orejas colorearse ligeramente, nunca había tenido encuentro más incómodo con su padre. No podía decirle que, por sentido común, desde que tuvo conciencia sexual, contaba con esa medida de cuidado en su billetera, pero para aplacar la conciencia de su padre lo tomaría y lo llevaría guardado.

Solo que, hasta este momento, no le había dedicado más que un ligero pensamiento a eso y su padre se lo traía a conciencia. No era que pensara que Kotoko no tenía atractivo, de hecho, su cuerpo, aunque pequeño, tenía buenas curvas y las había notado, pero en su cabeza no había dedicado mucha atención al aspecto físico de ese modo, que no sería desagradable porque ella…

—Gracias —musitó tratando de cortar la manera en que podían avanzar sus pensamientos, como no lo habían hecho antes, porque era más racional y no se guiaba por esa clase de impulsos sexuales, aunque lo normal fuera pensarlo.

Pero él no era como los otros, seguro, y detestó que su padre le hiciera tenerlo en cuenta, se quejó en sus adentros yéndose hacia su habitación. Era un gesto inteligente de su padre darle el preservativo, solo que el conocerlo y sus palabras insinuaban más.

Qué fastidioso era lo que provocaba Kotoko con la llegada a su vi…

—¡Oh! —Impactó un cuerpo contra él, que no iba atento, y subió las manos para sostener a la otra persona, llegando hasta un material afelpado en una figura menuda.

El olor a fresa fue lo primero que le dijo de la identidad de la persona, antes de bajar la mirada a la toalla que Kotoko tenía envuelta en su cabello, de color rosa, como la que rodeaba su cuerpo, del que no hace mucho acababa de pensar.

Naoki se apartó sintiéndose ligeramente sonrojado, por enésima vez en el día, y miró a su derecha desviando sus ojos de la pelirroja recién salida de la ducha.

—Qué pe-ena… Yo… Eh, olvidé mi-i… ropa in… ¡No! ¡Lo siento! —Se escuchó rápido el cierre de la puerta, muy sonoro, y él suspiró de alivio.

Bochornoso.

Llevó la mano derecha a su cara y frotó sus ojos esperando aplacar el calor que sentía.

¿No en esa mano llevaba el preservativo?

Abrió los ojos del asombro y buscó en el suelo el paquetito que su padre acababa de darle, y lo halló con su color rojo brillante sobre el pálido color de la alfombra.

—Kotoko —susurró inclinándose pensando en si ella lo habría visto. Y si así fue, ¿qué habría pensado?

Guardó el preservativo en su bolsillo, como si quemara, corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida.

 **[…]**

Naoki no sabía si Kotoko había visto la noche anterior el preservativo que ahora le quemaba en el bolsillo, dentro de su billetera, o si había sido el choque entre ambos lo que provocara que ella evitara su contacto visual esa mañana, pero no pensaba averiguarlo.

Afortunadamente, eso obligó a que otro día tuviera que evitar una pregunta sobre verse a la hora del descanso, en que decidió quedarse en su salón de clases para no tener oportunidad de cruzarse con ella hasta la hora de salida.

Simplemente no quería revivir la vergüenza del día anterior, que si pudiera borraría por completo de su mente. En ese momento, deseaba ser capaz de no recordar todo cuanto viera u oyera, como decía Kotoko que era lo normal en una persona, al salir a colación los días de estudio. Qué envidia, seguro que a otro le pasarían los días y lo olvidaría, pero él nada más era capaz de tratar de dirigir su mente a otros asuntos; solo si algo estimulaba el pensamiento, que en el transcurso del día todo parecía hacerlo, esa escena volvía a ser lo principal en su mente.

Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión y sentía las manos calientes, y todo cuanto pasaba le hacía querer mandarlo de paseo y espetar al que osara preguntarle cualquier cosa, aunque conseguía responder de su acostumbrada forma seca, pese a que veía que le rehuían después.

No fue sorpresa entonces que, cuando terminó el descanso, las miradas de sus compañeros y compañeras se dirigieran a él, y las apartaran cuando sus ojos les veían.

Sin embargo, al haber pasado horas, hacia la salida, verlos mirarle y susurrar entre ellos, le hizo fruncir el ceño en irritación, porque hasta Watanabe le analizaba con detenimiento entre ratos, pero más que nada con aspecto pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Debió haber farfullado, aunque quiso preguntar con su voz de siempre.

Watanabe, mirando hacia los lados, luego de tragar saliva, habló: —Hay un rumor —susurró y se mojó los labios—. Acompañado de una copia de fotografía que puede ser una prueba.

Una alarma se activó en su cabeza, haciendo deducción. _Kotoko_.

—¿De qué trata el rumor? —preguntó casi entre dientes.

—Tú y Aihara-san viven juntos —respondió Watanabe, con rostro indeciso—. Hay una copia de una fotografía, pegada en el tablero, que acompaña a, eh, la noticia. —El de cabellos claros se mordió los labios.

—¿Y qué dicen?

El otro estaba omitiendo esa información, que acompañaba a que fuera rumor. Él no quería pensar ni qué se habían ingeniado todos los buitres, con una buena carnaza; deseaba escucharlo. Le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensara de su vida personal, pero no quería que esa clase de rumores le ocasionara problemas escolares.

—Corre la voz que eres un pervertido, un aprovechado que se la ha llevado a su casa para acostarse con ella, que no eres un buen ejemplo, que Aihara-san pronto estará embarazada, que te lleva por mal camino, que paga con sexo —Watanabe carraspeó— y otras cosas sobre ella y tú que no vale la pena repetir.

Naoki sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza y calentarle las orejas. Toda la escuela lo estaría comentando al final del día y algún profesor se acercaría a darle una lectura por incitar la situación o hasta para cuestionarle por aquello.

Asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento, porque no confiaba cómo saldrían las palabras de su boca en aquel instante.

Experimentó unas enormes ganas de ir a buscar a Kotoko y ahorcarla para dañar sus cuerdas vocales y aprendiera a tener cerrada la boca, solo por una vez.

 _Y darle una agitada a su cabeza para ver si entraba en ella sentido común de no decir las cosas siempre._

Como si no hubiera necesitado confirmación, al cambio hora de su asignatura, el tutor de la Clase A le llamó para acercarse y hablar con él sobre la necesidad de la moderación y la importancia de su futuro, y para pedirle que no hiciera su vida pública; que los demás profesores aceptaban ese desliz por su historial, pero esperaban en el futuro no se repitiera.

Sintiendo que su cabeza hervía después de eso, en la siguiente y última clase, se excusó con la profesora para ir al sanitario, que aprovechó para ir a ver el tablero y comprobar la prueba fehaciente de la boca floja de Kotoko, a quien necesitaba mostrar comedimiento ahora que la tenía encajada al completo en su vida, más cuando no tenía en costumbre echarse para atrás.

Después fue en su busca. En el salón del F, donde el profesor brillaba por su ausencia, encontró a Kotoko riendo con dos compañeras, como si no pasara nada, y eso le hizo llamarla en voz alta desde la puerta.

Ella brincó y sonrió hacia él al verlo en la puerta.

—Ven —indicó dándose la vuelta para regresar al tablero, sin esperarla.

Naoki escuchó sus pasos detrás luego de unos momentos, pero iba muy lento y él se giró para cogerla de la muñeca y guiarla ajeno a sus réplicas de que por poco tropezaba.

—¿Qué es esto! —gritó él al llegar frente al tablero, ellos dos solos.

Kotoko jadeó ante la imagen copiada de la fotografía donde los dos dormían, con adornos a los lados anunciando que vivían juntos, con cosas casi impúdicas plasmadas.

—¿Cómo llegó… —Su _querida_ novia calló y miró al suelo, que parecía de lo más interesante.

Él la acorraló contra el tablero y alargó el brazo derecho para arrancar el papel y, a continuación, comenzar a arrugarlo. —No me importa cómo llegó esta basura aquí —espetó sobre la cara de Kotoko. —Pero habría esperado un gramo de inteligencia de tu parte para saber que no tendrías que haber abierto la boca sobre el asunto. ¡Solo un estúpido no se da cuenta! —exclamó enfurecido, apartándose para no poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Tiró la bola de papel al suelo y se dio la vuelta para irse a su salón, sin dignarse a mirar una vez más la cara de Kotoko.

Verla habría ocasionado que hiciera más de lo que había hecho.

 **[…]**

Luego de haberse excusado en la cena por un dolor de cabeza, una larga ducha fría y una dosis de aspirina, Naoki bajó rápido a la cocina para buscar alimento, antes de que hiciera mal el tomar medicamento con el estómago vacío.

Sentado a la mesa comiendo, su madre se acercó a él y ocupó uno de los lugares vacíos.

—¿Una pelea de enamorados? —preguntó ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Él enarcó una ceja en su dirección, llevando arroz a su boca.

—Tú y Kotoko-chan no han cenado con nosotros aludiendo un dolor de cabeza, y tú has llegado bastante enfadado.

Si ella supiera la realidad, no estaría tan calmada. Nunca había tenido un enojo tan grande como esa vez, que después de bastantes horas y ducharse había comprendido. Él, generalmente, no dejaba que las emociones le afectaran, y esa vez la situación le rebasara hasta provocarle cefalea.

—¿Ha pasado algo que quieras contarme? —Su madre se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia él.

Naoki simplemente la ignoró, respondiéndole así.

—¡Este hijo mío desconsiderado! —clamó ella haciendo uno de sus dramas, llevando una mano a la cabeza y sacando un pañuelo con la otra para limpiarse una falsa lágrima. —¡Pero tengo una hija! —soltó de repente, levantándose presurosa.

Él bufó, no creía que Kotoko pudiera decirle nada de su enojo. Solo era una inepta con mucha determinación y suerte para salir bien en sus pruebas.

Acercó un pedazo de carne a su boca, arrugando la nariz, no era muy justo, admitía que la pelirroja no era en realidad muy tonta, pero sí algo ingenua y falta de sentido común, o de lo contrario no habría dicho a alguien que vivían juntos y compartido la foto, que según era solo de ella.

Qué poco le había durado la posesividad. Si fuese él, se habría mantenido reservado y callado en el asunto, porque era reticente a confiar en los demás.

Pero ella tenía una facilidad para hablar y compartir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin pensar, razonó. Y era más confiada con los otros. Todo eso debió haber sido el motivo por el que habló de más, a alguna persona que la traicionó o creyó divertido o romántico el asunto, si pensaba en posibilidades.

Había visto que en Kotoko no encontraba gran malicia.

De todas maneras tenía la culpa y merecía que no le dirigiera la palabra por el momento.

 **[…]**

—Onii-chan.

Su madre no se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta y entró a su dormitorio cerrando tras de ella, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Naoki apartando la mirada de su libro momentáneamente.

Ella le observaba con el ceño arrugado y él elevó una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Kotoko para hacerla llorar? —cuestionó su madre con voz furiosa, acercándose a él.

Naoki alzó su otra ceja. ¿Lo que había dicho la había hecho llorar?

Habría de anexar sensible o susceptible en su repertorio de palabras para describir a Kotoko. Romántica, parlanchina, ingenua, confiada, determinada, protectora y sensible. Todas opuestas a él.

Sí había insinuado que era inepta y estúpida, pero después de un rato ella debía de ver lo poco inteligente que era compartir sobre dos adolescentes viviendo juntos, novios además, a personas que solo podían malinterpretar o hacer historias diferentes por entretenimiento. Si lo viera con lógica, llegaría a esa conclusión.

—Nada que debas escuchar, si ella no te lo ha dicho —respondió volviendo a su libro.

—Ese es el problema, Kotoko no quiere decirme nada, y ha dicho que no te diga cómo la encontré —dijo su madre, quitándole el libro de las manos, sentándose en la cama, que le obligó a girarse con la silla para no darle la espalda.

—¿Y cómo la encontraste? —Hizo la pregunta para que ella de una vez terminara con eso; sí, había hecho llorar a Kotoko, luego se le pasaría. Así ocurría.

—Estaba destrozada —eso llamó su atención, ¿a qué se refería?—, y me hizo pensar que no era una simple discusión —farfulló su madre, mirándole ceñuda.

—¿Destrozada? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, como si hubiera pasado horas llorando y sus ojos no brillaban, le faltaban ánimos. Estaba apagada.

Bueno, eso no sonaba como Kotoko, ni como que estuviera pronta a entender la lógica, pero en realidad debía pasar un poco más de tiempo para que ella fuese capaz de comprenderlo.

Él, más vinculado por los rumores, había asumido que eso pasó y ya, y ella sus palabras sí podría olvidarlas, porque no recordaba todo. Ya estaba, era tiempo lo que necesitaba. Y la próxima vez tendría más en cuenta la manera en que se expresaba ante Kotoko, porque era susceptible a no entender bien lo que decía. O sobreentenderlo.

—Onii-chan —suspiró su madre—, no sé si no lo entiendes, pero te lo explicaré. —¿Qué necesitaba entender? Su madre seguro que no pensaba que él era incapaz de comprender algo. —Es la primera vez que debes de tener en cuenta los sentimientos de alguien más, cercano, que no es tu familia y que no te conoce tanto. En el futuro tendrás que moderar tus palabras y _suavizarte un poco_ , principalmente en tu noviazgo.

Él frunció el ceño, sí, ya había pensado en que iba a emplear mejor sus palabras. No podía esperar que todos entendieran como él.

—Verás, a veces, las personas reaccionan diferente cuando no cuidas el modo en que te diriges a ellas. Tal vez tú veas con lógica lo que se dice, pero las personas también ponemos nuestros sentimientos y estos pueden salir heridos, aunque en el fondo haya verdad. O decir cosas guiados por nuestros sentimientos. O actuar sin pensar en los demás. Sé que tu intención no era lastimar a Kotoko, pero lo que hayas dicho o hecho la hirió. —Su madre hizo una breve pausa a su discurso de libro emocional—. Y debes pedirle perdón.

Esta vez su madre suspiró muy profundamente.

—No debes pensar solo en ti o como tú lo ves, has estado en su posición… Muchas veces he pensado que es en parte mi culpa que seas así y te pido una disculpa, papá siempre me lo ha dicho. —Ese era un tema que no tocaban por instrucción de él, y con su ceño fruncido le indicaba que era mejor dejarlo. _Pero recordar eso se lo hacía todo claro_. Ya, él era los otros niños burlándose por un incidente de género y ella estaba en su sitio, recibiendo burlas por algo que hoy día los que estaban de parte de equidad de género, defendían. —Onii-chan, no eres un mal chico, solo en ocasiones olvidas que los humanos no somos pura lógica. _No sé si para no hacerte daño a ti_ —musitó muy bajo, pero aun así la oyó e, igualmente, ignoró. —Ahora, irás con Kotoko y le pedirás perdón.

Sí, menos él y más ella, menos lógica y _más sentimiento_ , pensó arrugando la nariz, cuando su madre se fue y él se paró para ir al antiguo dormitorio de Yuuki. Tenía la certeza que eso era lo único que podía leer y olvidar en la práctica.

Naoki no pensaba repasar en su cabeza las lecturas que había hecho al respecto.

Llamó a la puerta de Kotoko tres veces y ella nunca respondió; solo por curiosidad, pues adivinaba estaba dormida, abrió, para ver si su madre no había exagerado con la intención de darle esa charla que debía de morirse por darle. Ya mañana hablaría con ella.

Sin hacer ruido, ingresó al dormitorio iluminado únicamente por una lámpara en la mesa de noche. En la penumbra vio a su novia recostada en la cama y se acercó hasta ella. Se acuclilló para ver mejor su rostro y alcanzó a reconocer sus pestañas húmedas y el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas pálidas de Kotoko, a quien caía un poco de su cabello despeinado sobre la cara. Lo apartó con su mano para verla mejor y se alejó con rapidez cuando ella se removió.

Chocó con la mesa y los libros apilados se derrumbaron, despertándola.

Se quedó quieto al mirar los ojos rojos de Kotoko, que parpadeó repetidamente. —¿Naoki-kun? —Le llamó con voz ronca, además de fingir una sonrisa apartando la mirada, en un intento inútil de que él no viera lo que había ocasionado. —¿Pasa algo? —Ella se enderezó en la cama.

¿Cómo era querer de esa manera?, se preguntó otra vez, observándola en silencio. Por un breve instante pensó en que el suceso de la tarde no haría bien en camelarla, en otro trató de ponerse en su lugar sin entenderla, y se rindió, porque iba a darle otro dolor de cabeza.

Haría lo que iba a hacer ahí y se iría. Luego guardaría el incidente en un compartimiento de su memoria apartándolo de su conciencia.

 _Solo que nunca se había visto en la verdadera tarea de tener que pedir perdón, porque siempre tenía razón._ Y su madre había puntualizado que hizo algo malo —sin intención— y veía con curiosidad, atento a Kotoko, que sus palabras en la tarde no fueron del todo acertadas. Además, había prometido a Shigeo-san que no la heriría.

Pensándolo bien con las palabras de su madre, quizá el enojo _habló_ por él. Por eso trataba de mantener los sentimientos aparte.

—Lo siento.

Esas palabras no salieron de su boca y vio con incredulidad a Kotoko.

—Como llego temprano y estoy sola, estaba viendo la fotografía antes de que los demás llegaran —explicó ella y él escuchó el origen de los sucesos—. Iba a guardarla cuando mis amigas me la arrebataron, todos en el salón la vieron. Me acorralaron y les dije que fuiste mi tutor. Kin-chan —ese sujeto fastidioso—, él insistió otra vez en dónde vivo, diciendo que era sospechoso y no sé más, y los demás también empezaron a preguntar y les dije que vivíamos en la misma casa. Todo el grupo se puso en mi contra —terminó ella bajando la cabeza.

Veinte o más contra una, muy justo. _Lo que le faltaba escuchar_.

Bueno, se disculparía y ahí acababa todo. Solo que separó los labios y las palabras no salieron, con un _lo siento_ sería suficiente, pero le provocaba incomodidad. Tenía que decirlas. _O no_.

Suspiró.

Se acercó a Kotoko y le hizo levantar el rostro. Ella bajó los párpados casi ocultando la mirada, mejor así. Si clavaba sus ojos llorosos en él sería haría eso más difícil.

Naoki ladeó su cabeza y se inclinó para rozar levemente sus labios con los suyos un segundo, en un breve contacto que tuvo significado, no como las veces anteriores, porque esa vez era sincero. Y en el fondo tuvo la sensación que ella le hacía comprender su entendimiento y aceptación, o fue él convenciéndose.

Se separó y quitó sus dedos del mentón de ella.

—El día de mañana comenzaremos a estudiar —comunicó, antes de irse de la habitación.

Quizá cediendo un poco le haría ver que él no quiso hacerle daño.

Solo esa única vez cedería.

* * *

 **NA2: ¡Saludos!**

Me he devanado los sesos. Me he pensado mucho si subir este capítulo. Me ha tomado mucho decir si borrar e irme por otro lado o dejarlo tal y como está. **_Pero iba a ser una escena importante_**. Después de cinco capítulos tengo el derecho de poner una ligera introspección, que no es un cambio radical en él, pero pretendo más como un punto de partida. Tampoco es que quiera brincar al OOC. Solo que pensemos que el chico en sí nos malo, pero usa demasiado su raciocinio.

Menciono arriba que la inteligencia emocional es algo fácil de leer pero difícil de llevar a la práctica, hasta para alguien con memoria eidética. Será todo un caso tratar con él.

Este personaje sin duda me dará migraña. Ya, lo dije.

Con otro punto, si su personalidad me lo hace difícil, más complicado es meterme de lleno en un personaje de hombre. Y esto que puse aquí. Mi hermano adolescente es serio y, como yo creo, dice que no piensan todo el tiempo en "sexo" (en lo que todo el mundo cataloga como), aunque algunos parezca que sí (o tal vez los haya, no puede hablar por todos), pero que es algo difícil evitar que los pensamientos se dirijan a ello si hay _una buena insinuación_... si pasa _algo que lo orille_. Pero, ¡vamos! es ficción y sé que se pudieron divertir imaginándose a Naoki incómodo. A lo que voy es, **Naoki no será de darse a las emociones, pero quise que se le acumularan las cosas para hacerlo "explotar" (digamos incomodidad, vergüenza y bochorno, frustración, enfado... muchas que nublan la mente, no creo que pudiera reprimirse...), lástima que sea Kotoko quien lo reciba todo.** Sí, lo sé, lo sé, le dolerá más el golpe a Naoki después, no tienen que decirlo.

Y sé que la madre de Naoki no se metería mucho en su relación de pareja, ¿o sí? Pero sentí que también querría defender a Kotoko en una situación como esta.

Nos vemos, si todo sale bien, en un mes (todavía debo acabar mi otro fic, paciencia, este bebé mío demanda mucho).

 ** _Besos y abrazos,_ Karo.**

* * *

ing. lizbeth: ¡Hola, hola, hola a ti! Estoy en una crisis de personaje, pero bien. ¿Qué tal tú? Me da gusto que hasta donde llevabas leído, la historia te gustara. El chantaje, sí, ese mendigo me gusta (porque hace sufrir a Irie) y me agrada leer que fuera bueno para ti. Y lo que dices de la suegra, ¡claro que no debe salir nada bueno para Naoki! Ese es el objetivo de la existencia de Noriko XD. Saludos a ti. Y gracias por el review.

adriana bulla: ¡Oh no! No me olvido de esta historia, mi pequeño bebé que me hace sufrir y amarlo a partes iguales. Representa una historia original para mí, producto de mi ingenio, y abandonarlo significaría la orfandad para él... no, no. La continuidad la tendré lo más pronto que se pueda, y no me olvido de los seguidores, sé lo que es ser una, y créeme que comparto el sentimiento de que no olvidas a un autor y estás esperando ver la actualización de la historia.

Por tu otro comentario, fíjate que ocupada estaba más con cómo hacer este capítulo, que otra cosa. En consideración trataré de tener fechas más establecidas, y ojalá que esa suerte que deseas se traduzca en inspiración (o tiempo para escribir, que es lo que me falta más). Agradezco ambos comentarios.

meli 98: ¡Eso es todo! Irie Naoki en su esplendor. Jaja, yo creo que leí lo mismo que tú sobre Kotoko, a ver si podemos acordarnos dónde xD. Y sí, por eso debe tener aquel efecto en Irie-kun, digo, no cualquiera, ya que a veces ni su madre consigue tal hazaña, ¡y lo parió! ¿Cuál podría ser la venganza que esperas por el beso malvado? Ja,ja, si incluye el sufrimiento de Naoki, cualquiera, aunque en este capítulo con la escena del padre me la cobré. Gracias a ti por comentar :)


	6. Cuando el vaso está medio lleno

**Disclaimer: Todos sabemos de quién es cada cosa...**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Cuando el vaso está medio lleno o medio vacío**

* * *

La mañana siguiente Naoki encontró a una Kotoko animada durante el desayuno, que le granjeó una palmada en el hombro de parte de su madre cuando le entregó su plato de comida.

Él tenía que admitir para sus adentros que ella estaba mejor en esas condiciones que en la de anoche, pero nadie iba a escucharlo salir de su boca. Lo único que sabía, era que la posibilidad de tenerle en su contra había sido eliminada y estaba bien para su propósito, _porque así la mantendría a buena disposición para lo que requiriera de ella_.

Verdaderamente, por la tarde tendría que servirle de tutor; solo que ya había pensado que le sería de provecho en la búsqueda de respuesta si profesar en la educación era para él.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no creía que el rumbo a tomar en su vida fuera ése, más que nada porque dedicar sus años a hacer que otros aprendieran no lo veía como una actividad que tuviera ganas de repetir, menos a un gran número de personas, muchas de las cuales no verían la importancia del saber.

Pensando en eso, introdujo sus pertenencias en su bolso escolar con mayor lentitud que siempre y asintió en despedida a Watanabe, que salió del aula antes que él.

Ese día, para su propio desconcierto, había notado que el ritmo del tiempo no pasó con su acostumbrada y _relativa_ lentitud, sino que no se había descubierto mirando el reloj y las horas transcurrieron _rápido_. Si lo pensaba más, ya llevaba algunos días así y no conseguía hallar una explicación con la que se sintiera a gusto.

Tal vez se debiera a que se había desviado un poco de la rutina.

—¿Irie-san? —La voz de mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Al desviar la mirada de su bolso, ya completo, se encontró con el rostro de una de sus compañeras de clase, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos claros, que ocupaba el tercer puesto en el tablero.

—Koujiro-san —respondió sujetando el asa del bolso con su mano, listo para irse.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ya lo estaba haciendo, pero él asintió de todas formas, porque debía ser algún asunto escolar que tenía que oír.

La chica bajó la cabeza y murmuró una frase que le fue inteligible, ocasionándole fastidio por hacerle perder el tiempo de esa manera.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó con hastío.

—Me gustas, Irie-san —dijo ella un poco más alto.

Naoki se sorprendió sin dejarlo entrever, porque nunca consideró que aquella adolescente callada y aplicada tuviera interés en él, al nunca demostrarlo. De haberlo sabido, la habría considerado para la proposición de su padre, aunque en realidad, más que por asuntos escolares, no le prestaba atención alguna.

La confesión no era nada nuevo, una vez al mes había alguna chica que se acercaba a expresarle sus sentimientos o hacerle llegar alguna carta a su casillero, que botaba sin leer, reconociendo lo que era. No quería tener en su cabeza confesiones inservibles.

Sin embargo, le provocó curiosidad que las palabras de Koujiro llegaran en ese momento, cuando tenía novia, había tenido muchas oportunidades de declarársele y no era una adolescente tonta como las muchas a las que gustaba.

—¿Por qué te confiesas?

Su interlocutora elevó el rostro, con las mejillas arreboladas, y desvió la mirada a la puerta.

—No quise decir nada porque no pensé que fuese suficiente para… Pero, puesto que Aihara-san sí… Olvídalo. Sabía que sería inútil —dijo Koujiro con tartamudeos, y después se fue corriendo hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, quitándole relevancia al asunto.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó la misma dirección, ya había perdido algo de tiempo con su compañera, sin tomar importancia a lo que dijo, no era un asunto trascendental, ella misma le restó interés.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta alcanzar la estación de metro, frunciendo el ceño cuando llegó a ella, al encontrarse en la distancia con la cabellera de su novia en compañía de la figura imperdible del idiota del F, que acercaba demasiado su cuerpo al de Kotoko, quien negaba con la cabeza repetidamente.

Se aproximó, un poco más rápido de lo que habría caminado habitualmente, con el objetivo de escuchar lo que estuviese diciéndole el sujeto gritón. No fuera que convenciera a Kotoko de una estupidez que él tuviera que lamentar más adelante.

Detuvo sus pasos hasta colocarse donde los dos esperaban la llegada del transporte. —Kotoko, si no puede esperarte para ir a casa, no sigas con él —dijo en ese momento el payaso, con esa voz fastidiosa que le provocaba irritación y disgusto de solo oírla.

Naoki entornó los ojos ante las intenciones del sujeto, a quien parecía no haberle quedado claro que Kotoko era _su_ novia y que no debía inmiscuirse en sus planes. Era muy osado _o estúpido_ para querer entrometerse, aun después de demostrarle que ella le prefería a él.

—Dame una oportunidad a mí, ya tengo un plan para nosotros dos juntos por la eternidad —declaró de forma ridícula el tipo, extrayendo un pequeño cuadernillo de su bolsillo, abriendo hasta una hoja llena de faltas ortográficas y corazones, donde tenía escritos disparates en relación a un matrimonio entre los dos.

Reprimió una carcajada a semejante estupidez, pero sonrió para sí.

Permitir que se saliera con la suya y se quedara con Kotoko, sería perder su propósito por culpa de un idiota, y él no iba a cometer tal barbaridad, aunque Ikezawa, como dijo que se llamaba, no le importara en lo más mínimo. Únicamente pretendía interponerse en sus planes y no iba a aceptarlo.

Si Kotoko no fuera su novia, hasta los habría felicitado porque estaban al mismo nivel. Una unión como la suya sería malestar para la sociedad, por los hijos que producirían, pero las capacidades de ambos se igualaban.

Solo imaginarse la estúpida familia que serían era para reírse.

 _Desagradable_.

—Así que yo te acompañaré a casa después de clases para demostrarte que soy mejor que ese arrogante de Irie —anunció Ikezawa, después de su discurso romántico.

—Kin-chan, no es necesario —replicó Kotoko, haciendo sonreír a Naoki con sorna, por el decaimiento de hombros de su compañero. —Y tú vives del otro lado de la ciudad. —Imbécil, pensó él.

—No importa, Kotoko. Yo te acompañaré. ¡Yo haría todo por ti! —exclamó Ikezawa.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco. —Deberías aprender a respetar a las novias de otros —habló finalmente, haciendo brincar a los dos estudiantes del F.

Ikezawa, para su placer, se sonrojó, aunque lo miró con ojos rabiosos.

—¡Naoki-kun! —Los orbes avellana de Kotoko se iluminaron al verle y se apartó del idiota para pegarse por completo a él. —Pensé que te habías adelantado a casa.

Él la miró de soslayo un segundo.

—Como ves, no es necesario que la acompañes, Ikezawa —comentó elevando una de sus cejas en dirección del otro, que parecía querer explotar. —Vamos —indicó a Kotoko cuando el transporte hizo su llegada, ignorando las réplicas del sujeto.

—Sí, ¡nos vemos mañana, Kin-chan! —se despidió su novia sin despegarse de él, haciéndolo sonreír con superioridad al compañero rechazado.

Él se quedó en compañía del parloteo de Kotoko sobre su día, con el pensamiento de que a partir de entonces, cuidándose por cualquier intento del otro, tendría que aceptar la presencia de su novia en el camino a casa.

A lo que se veía obligado, pensó viéndola de reojo, analizando irónico que ella parecía muy recompuesta después de su estado anterior. Si hasta su peinado había cambiado, sujetando sus cabellos con un pasador detrás de la cabeza en una media cola.

Estar como si nada, con el asunto olvidado, estaba bien.

Por lo menos, que su sonrisa siguiera ahí era señal de que su propósito iba por buen camino.

 **[…]**

Kotoko soltó un brinco cuando Naoki dejó caer un libro sobre la mesa, para llamar su atención de lo que estuviese viendo en la pantalla de su móvil. Él no sabía cómo había permitido su ingreso a la habitación si en los cinco minutos o más que llevaba ahí, en ningún momento había mostrado prestar atención a su presencia.

Le fastidiaba que le hiciera perder su tiempo de aquel modo.

—Lo siento, Naoki-kun. —Ella miraba la pantalla de su móvil apretando su labio inferior, de forma que parecía muy interesada en lo que pasaba allí.

Él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo te daré hora y media por día, no más —aseveró dirigiendo una mirada a su reloj—. Y ya han pasado ocho minutos.

La pelirroja asintió y con un movimiento desesperado tiró el móvil a la cama, alargando la mano para coger un cuaderno. Él estaba internamente sorprendido de lo rápido que el tiempo corrió.

—Matemáticas, tengo tarea de matemáticas —dijo ella abriendo el cuaderno con rapidez hasta una página con ejercicios de derivadas, el mismo tema que él había visto en clase unos días antes.

Observó con atención las anotaciones; a diferencia de lo que su profesor les instruía en clase, donde iba paso por paso, hasta de lo que parecía obvio, en los apuntes de Kotoko veía que se saltaban algunas partes. Ésa podía ser la razón por la que podía ser incomprensible para los alumnos, analizó iniciando a resolver sencillamente una operación, a un costado de los garabatos de ella.

Si el profesor de ella se tomara las molestias que el suyo, podría hacer una diferencia significativa con la comprensión de sus alumnos, de ser como Kotoko; eso quizá sería más adecuado a las capacidades de los estudiantes de Clase F. El sensei seguramente olvidaba quiénes eran las personas a las que daba clases, más como si estuviera tratando con buenos matemáticos y no, bueno, personas con las _capacidades_ de su novia.

Concluyó la operación con todos los pasos detallados y puso el cuaderno de vuelta a la mesa, para dar una explicación a Kotoko.

La miró, encontrándola con la vista desviada al móvil en la cama.

Le molestó que su atención estuviera en el aparato más que en él, porque le hacía perder su tiempo si no iba a estar interesada.

—Kotoko —pronunció entre dientes, logrando que saltara y volviera sus ojos color avellana a él. —Presta atención.

—Sí. —Su mirada la traicionó un segundo cuando él se disponía a hablar.

—¿Qué hay de interesante en el teléfono? —masculló, pensando en el fastidio que supondría una hora y fracción con ella dándole mayor atención a un aparato inerte, viéndose después obligado a repetir sus palabras. _Lo que odiaba_.

—Naoki-kun, ¿tú tienes un sueño?

Presionó con fuerza el lápiz en su mano ante la pregunta, para la que no tenía respuesta positiva.

¿Qué era un sueño, en realidad?

¿Un ideal abocado al fracaso para una persona sin aptitudes hacia ese fin? ¿Una ilusión que acababa cuando los esfuerzos no daban fruto? ¿Una aspiración, un anhelo? ¿Un imposible?

Nunca había tenido semejante deseo de conseguir algo, principalmente porque todo lo que se proponía lo realizaba bien, una vez que ponía su mente en ello. ¿No los sueños estaban para los que no podían cumplir lo que deseaban? ¿O para los que sentían un interés especial por una cosa en particular? ¿Y guiaban el actuar de las personas hacia su objetivo?

Él no encajaba con esas descripciones en su cabeza.

Y esa era una de las causas por las que estuviera en compañía de Kotoko en esos momentos, surgida de la inquietud que llegó a él un domingo dos meses atrás. Sentado junto a Yuuki, lo escuchó decir que su sueño era dirigir Pandai cuando fuera grande (en compañía de su onii-chan), diseñar juguetes como los dibujos que tenía en sus cuadernos, que le mostró y le hicieron ver que su ototo, desde su corta edad, deseaba algo con intensidad y disfrutaba de tener un sueño, y sus acciones iban hacia esa meta. Le había hecho ver que no quería seguir los pasos de su padre en el futuro, estar frente a Pandai, y encontrar _algo_.

Le obligó a pensar en qué haría con su propia vida y no encontró nada que le provocara el interés y la emoción que percibió en su hermano, le hizo querer interesarse en lo que haría al terminar la preparatoria. Porque no tenía ningún proyecto de vida, ningún objetivo que sintiera bien en alcanzar.

—¿Naoki-kun?

Parpadeó al llamado de Kotoko, que lo veía con demasiada atención.

—No —admitió en voz alta, por primera vez a alguien más. Kotoko estaría presente en su futuro, así que saber un poco de él no estaría para mal. Y tampoco era un mentiroso, buscaba la mejor forma de responder para no admitir la verdad, muchas veces incómoda, pero no mentía. No iba a decirle que lo tenía o preguntarle el de ella, para escucharla hablar sobre su propio sueño y ver que alguien como ella, o Ikezawa, tenían más aspiraciones que él.

Además, de algún modo que no entendía, sentía la necesidad de decirlo a otra persona. Esa chica, su novia, era la única que le había preguntado, sin dar por sentado nada. Siquiera se merecía oírlo.

Unos segundos después de sus palabras, ella dejó caer los hombros y sonrió ligeramente.

—Todos parecen tener sus sueños —musitó bajando la mirada al cuaderno de matemáticas—, _quisiera descubrir el mío._ Por eso quiero aprender de mis materias, graduarme e ir a la universidad.

Así que ella no tenía un sueño. Escucharlo le hizo bien, de un modo egoísta.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar? —preguntó él, genuinamente interesado en lo que había dicho Kotoko. Quería saber qué podría pensar ella en hacer con su vida y por qué, a pesar de no tener un sueño. Le intrigaba el que quisiera asistir a la universidad, aun sin saber con exactitud a qué aspiraba, o con el hecho de que era una exigencia muy grande para sus capacidades.

—Todavía no lo sé —respondió ella con ingenuidad y él se encontró elevando la comisura de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa, que escondió cuando lo miró—, pero quiero ir a la universidad para vivir la experiencia y descubrir lo que quiero de mi vida. Me entusiasma mucho y quiero esforzarme para alcanzar la universidad y aprender lo que quiero para la vida. Si pongo todas mis ganas, lo voy a lograr.

Vio, con admiración, la determinación en los ojos de Kotoko, y sintió envidia, porque ella, a pesar del bajo nivel de sus aptitudes, tenía algo importante en lo que poner sus fuerzas; contaba con un objetivo, necesitado de mejora, que deseaba cumplir y que le provocaba emoción, mucho más de lo que él tenía, cuando sus capacidades eran mayores.

—De qué te sirve, si más de la mitad de las cosas las haces mal —comentó como un hecho, aun cuando tenía la sospecha que ella pondría el doscientos por ciento de esfuerzo. Su determinación era muy fuerte.

Ella se sonrojó. —Bueno…

—No importa —cortó él, para regresar a lo que iba a explicarle.

—¿Tú qué estudiarás en la universidad? —le preguntó Kotoko, como se temía.

Ella no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente. Y no quería que estuviese insistiendo. —No estoy seguro de estudiar la universidad —confesó, esperando el exabrupto de ella.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —le dijo Kotoko, encarándolo de frente—. Incluso si no sabes qué, no puedes dejar que todo tu potencial se desperdicie, ¡puedes hacer mucho por la sociedad!

¿Cómo adivinó que no tenía idea qué hacer en la vida?, se preguntó para sí, atento a las expresiones que hacía en su cara con las palabras que decía.

—Para qué ir, si puedo aprender lo que desee por mi cuenta —resolvió encogiéndose de hombros. No sabía qué hacer después de la preparatoria, pero la idea de ir a la universidad no le convencía realmente.

—¡Pero Naoki-kun! No puedes dejar de ir, conocerás personas y escucharás a gente exitosa con sus carreras, que la disfrutan mucho, y te prepararás para hacer muchas cosas. ¡Tienes que vivir esas experiencias!

Naoki suspiró y miró el reloj. Tenía el presentimiento que ella no desistiría hasta convencerlo, y no acabaría ahora. El tema era algo que debía de pensar, su opinión no cambiaría de una sola vez.

—Quedan cuarenta minutos —comentó, esperando dar así por finalizada la última conversación que habría creído tener con ella. Señaló con el lápiz los apuntes, para comenzar de una vez.

Kotoko tronó los dedos. —¡Yo te ayudaré a saber qué puedes hacer en la universidad! —exclamó y él dejó caer el lápiz de entre sus dedos.

Con sus ojos la contempló experimentando una extraña sensación por dentro, viendo que ella tenía esa expresión que puso al anunciar que conseguiría entrar a la lista de los cincuenta mejores. Hablaba completamente en serio.

Siguió con la mirada la sonrisa que esbozaba, recorriéndole un escalofrío al notar la felicidad que a ella le daba poder ayudarle, sin pedirle nada a cambio de su ofrecimiento, con la única intención de hacerlo por él.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, ¿cómo podía ser ella así de alegre aun con lo que le había tocado vivir? ¿De verdad le hacía feliz que él alcanzara ese objetivo? ¿Por qué, de repente, le daba la sensación que Kotoko era mucho mejor persona que él?

Se cerró a pensamientos insidiosos e innecesarios y recogió el lápiz.

—Presta atención —indicó una vez más, viéndola asentir y poner todos sus sentidos en lo que él decía.

No pudo quitarse la sensación incómoda que lo envolvía.

Ella no volvió a mirar el teléfono.

 **[…]**

Naoki y su hermano observaron engullir a Kotoko el desayuno con las mismas expresiones de asombro, y él dirigió una breve mirada a la menuda figura de su novia, preguntándose silenciosamente adónde iba parar la gran cantidad de calorías que ingería, así como el por qué no se atragantaba de la rapidez con la que comía.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Yuuki! No se queden mirando, coman. ¡Hoy un gran día nos espera! —dijo su madre, moviendo sus manos frente a sus rostros para hacerles volver a sus respectivos desayunos.

Habían llegado a sábado y su madre había planeado que los seis, _como familia_ , fueran a jugar tenis en la cancha del club del que eran miembros.

Ese era uno de los intentos infernales de su progenitora de hacerle pasar más tiempo con Kotoko, más allá de todas las horas en que se veía obligado a coincidir con ella. Habría querido que le diera descanso el fin de semana de tanta coincidencia, pero ni eso.

Si se dejaba, colocaría una de sus fotos en el fondo de pantalla de su móvil y computadora personal, de alguna manera adivinando sus contraseñas, aun si una era de dieciséis caracteres y cambiaba constantemente.

Y no era presunción suya, ella había dicho expresamente que ese sábado irían todos, para hacer sentir más cómoda a Kotoko, que en su vida había jugado tenis, mas la próxima semana ellos dos estarían solos.

De haber tenido una relación normal con Kotoko, se habría sentido alegre del mucho respaldo de su madre, pero _él ni siquiera quería una estúpida novia, en primer lugar_.

Masajeó sus sienes, no estaba cómodo teniendo que ir a jugar tenis con Kotoko a cuestas. Ya era demasiada convivencia con ella. Solo faltaba que su madre hiciera la jugarreta de meterla en su habitación y compartieran cama, si lograba conseguir la manera de hacer caer a Shigeo-san en su juego. Si temía que se le ocurriera planear una boda temprana entre ambos.

Pensando en Shigeo-san, quería ocupar su lugar y haberse librado de esa actividad familiar poniendo como excusa el trabajo y diciendo que sabía cuidarían bien a Kotoko en su lugar; solo que, para él, su madre era demasiado insistente y buscaría repetir la ocasión hasta que no tuviera razón para negarse. Ella era un dolor de cabeza mayor.

—¡Qué emoción! Kotoko-chan, ya verás que serás una tenista estrella —habló su madre momentos más tarde, cuando ingresaban al automóvil de su padre—. De por sí con el uniforme luces espléndida —completó señalando la falda y blusa blancas de marca que compró para Kotoko con la ocasión en mente.

Sin embargo, la blusa no la adquirió de tela mayormente de lycra, sino algodón, y la talla no era precisamente la indicada. Así también, su aspecto era…

—Parece una niña —masculló Yuuki, como si pensara lo mismo.

Contuvo una sonrisa mientras su madre regañaba a su hermano y veía a Kotoko sonrojada, mirando sus discretos atributos.

Seguro que debía saber que las japonesas no se destacaban por las grandes tallas, aunque la acotación de su ototo era más a que la apariencia general de su novia era la de una niña, con su cara de ingenua y su diminuto tamaño; si él le llevaba poco más de una buena cabeza de diferencia y a su lado parecía ella parecía una niña de la escuela elemental.

—¡Onii-chan, dile a Kotoko-chan que luce bien! —sugirió su madre cuando no dieron efecto sus palabras en su hermano, que le sacó la lengua a la pelirroja junto a la puerta derecha de la parte trasera del auto.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco. Como si hiciera falta algo más que los halagos de su madre.

—Solo es un uniforme —comentó impertérrito, observando a través de la ventana el camino.

Su madre gimió en voz alta con exasperación y Yuuki no acalló sus carcajadas.

 **[…]**

Su padre sonrió desde su posición en el centro de la cancha, donde le correspondía contabilizar los puntos y Naoki dio vuelta a su raqueta en su mano, buscando la pelota en su bolsillo. Le preguntó con la mirada a Yuuki, que era su compañero, si estaba listo y este asintió.

Su madre, sin que nadie le llevara la contraria, había decidido _erróneamente_ que comenzaran desde la cancha, con la seguridad que Kotoko sería una jugadora natural. Planeaba que midieran sus habilidades antes de hacerla practicar cómo tenía que coger una raqueta.

Para su fin, los distribuyó en equipos "más equitativos". Yuuki, con su corta experiencia y tamaño, estaría en compañía de él, y Kotoko sería la pareja de su madre, que era buena tenista, un poco fuera de práctica, sí, pero serviría para compensar a su novia, con mayor tamaño para equiparar a su hermano.

En realidad, le daba igual, mientras pudiera hacer una actividad física productiva.

—¡Onii-chan, comienza! —gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la cancha, señalando con su raqueta a Kotoko, ocupando la posición ligeramente delantera en su lado.

Se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en jugar. Rebotó la pelota en el suelo y la elevó en el aire antes de golpearla en dirección a Kotoko.

Ella dio un chillido, soltó su raqueta y salió corriendo de la cancha, atemorizada, huyendo despavorida de la pelota.

— _Por todos los_ … —farfulló él.

Era una imbécil.

Su madre se quedó anonadada y su raqueta cayó de sus manos. Yuuki y él se miraron durante un segundo, luego se soltaron a reír.

 _Kotoko era ridícula_. Qué vergonzoso.

Los de las canchas vecinas, atraídos por el chillido de ella, la miraban y reían discretamente, mientras la _tenista nata_ agachaba la mirada tratando que su visera le tapara el rostro.

—Kotoko _baka_ —murmuró Yuuki, cruzándose de brazos mirándole receloso. Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose si su hermano no comprendía todavía que Kotoko no era ninguna amenaza para él. ¿No había visto en esas semanas que estaba con ella más por obligación —y Noriko Irie— que otra cosa?

—¡Kotoko-chan! ¡Tienes que golpearle a la pelota con la raqueta! —vociferó su madre y su novia asintió con los hombros encogidos. —¡Otra vez, onii-chan! ¡Dirígela a mí para que vea!

Él le hizo una indicación con la mano en asentimiento y se decidió a hacer un saque, su madre como objetivo. Elevó la pelota y golpeó con fuerza, enviándola del lado izquierdo. Rápido se acomodó en su lugar y vio el golpe certero de su madre, en dirección a él, que devolvió el servicio hacia ella de nuevo.

La pelota volvió a él y la dirigió más lejos, para anotar un tanto y concluir la demostración.

Yuuki se acercó para chocar palmas y su padre aplaudió anunciando el puntaje.

—¡Muy bien! —Su madre alzó uno de sus pulgares hacia él—. ¡Kotoko-chan! ¿Lo has visto!

La aludida tenía sus ojos avellana pegados a él, que entornó los suyos viéndola absorta en quién sabe qué pensamiento. Otra vez debía estar en alguna estúpida ensoñación, pensó con disgusto.

Esa costumbre suya era cansina, sobre todo si se trataba de un momento que requirieran de ella, como cuando le explicaba o hablaba y la hallaba mirándole ensimismada.

—¡Kotoko-chan!

—¡Sí! —respondió a voz de grito la pelirroja, asintiendo efusivamente. —¡Estoy lista!

Naoki no entendía cómo podía expresar tanta emoción en algo tan minúsculo, pero ya ni era novedad.

—La diriges a Kotoko cuando mamá la devuelva, Yuuki —pidió a su ototo, consciente de que la fuerza del golpe sería menor a la suya, por mucho que intentara no aplicar gran presión.

Yuuki asintió y sonrió.

Naoki volvió a la posición de saque e hizo su tiro; su madre golpeó la pelota y Yuuki le dio de vuelta, retornándola en dirección a Kotoko, quien puso la raqueta justo enfrente de su cara, con los ojos cerrados.

 _Si era idiota._

El grito de Kotoko y el golpe de la pelota coincidieron.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —Sus dos padres llamaron a coro a su novia y corrieron en dirección a ella, tirada en el suelo.

Él se llevó la mano a la frente con irritación y caminó hasta donde estaba ella, auxiliada por sus progenitores.

—Eso fue estúpido —acotó secamente, reprimiendo el hastío, sabiendo que su ejercicio de ese día estaba a punto de ser cancelado, al ver la línea de sangre que salía de la nariz de Kotoko.

Su madre no dejaba de preguntar si estaba bien, pegando una toalla a su cara, y su padre soplaba inútilmente, musitando el nombre de su amigo una y otra vez.

Qué zalameros y fastidiosos; no se había roto nada o habría más sangre, solo era una hemorragia ligera. Kotoko solo daba quejidos bajos, no creía que fuese una llorica que se aguantaba el dolor.

Naoki se arrodilló junto a ella y la hizo sentarse con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, pese a las palabras de su madre. Tuvo que sujetarla con un brazo porque no conseguía equilibrarse, atontada por el golpe.

Presionó suavemente sus dedos en la parte blanda de su nariz para detener el sangrado.

—Kotoko, respira por la boca —indicó, deteniendo su cabeza cuando quiso asentir. —No te muevas.

— _Kotoko baka_ —Yuuki dijo a su lado, en tono burlón, que le ganó una reprimenda de su madre.

Él, por su parte, elevó una ceja en dirección a su hermano, porque sospechaba que el golpe de Yuuki había sido más fuerte de lo que se suponía, aunque igual Kotoko tenía la culpa. ¿Quién era lo suficientemente estúpido como para poner la raqueta frente a su cara?

Solo Kotoko Aihara.

Definitivamente había algo mal con ella.

Pasados unos minutos, el sangrado se detuvo, por lo que asistió a Kotoko para levantarse, viéndola tambalearse ligeramente antes de erguirse como un soldado.

—¡Ya estoy bien! —anunció con una sonrisa.

Él se apartó rolando los ojos por su actitud positiva, mientras su madre agasajaba a su novia con atenciones limpiando la sangre de su cara y alabando lo valiente que era (sin hacer mención de lo estúpida que podía ser), hasta que pareció a gusto con el resultado, dejándola respirar.

—¡Oh, tienes sangre en las manos! —dijo en grito su madre y Kotoko las elevó para mirarlas.

A continuación, puso los ojos en blanco y él la sujetó antes de que cayera desmayada.

Yuuki rió a carcajadas. Él bufó con molestia.

Por culpa de Kotoko, oficialmente su día de ejercicio había acabado.

 _Solo rogaba no tener que ser su instructor._

Claro que, por culpa de Noriko Irie, eso sería imposible.

* * *

 **NA: Hola gente.**

Guau, fue un tiempo récord esta actualización (13 días, creo que es lo más rápido, ¿o no?). Este capítulo pude hacerlo más rápido (y ya me adelanté en otros, así que hacia el 19, 20 o 21 actualizaré el siguiente, con los arreglos que tenga que hacer por sus opiniones), porque es para avanzar un poco en la historia, para ir entrelazando más la interacción de los dos. Créanme, que en este punto, no sé si conseguiré que odien a Irie, ja,ja, bueno, porque hay momentos en los que llego a sentirme empática con él... y otros en los que no sé qué escribir que sea iriente y pueda poner pensamientos en torno a ello. Pero ahí vamos.

Por lo que puedan comentar con Kin-chan. Lo pongo que no está a gusto con su relación, porque todavía no ha madurado bien el chico y porque en el otro vio que hubo alguna diferencia en Irie en su trato hacia Kotoko, mientras que aquí no ve siquiera que le tenga importancia a ella. También porque quiere asegurarse que le trata de la manera que debe. El punto de vista no me permite ahondar en sus motivos, pero lo creo incapaz de robarle a la novia a alguien, ¿bien?

Igual, creo que a un admirador de Kotoko como él le sería extraño que de un momento a otro sean novios, cuando siempre estuvo atento a ella.

En cuanto lo del teléfono de ella, pueden hacerse las historias que deseen; todo lo que no sea punto de vista de Naoki es libre de pensamiento. Claro que tiré la pista de que fuera por los sueños.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en dos semanas.

 _Muchos besos, **Karo.**_

 _ **PD: Busqué los nombres de los movimientos del tenis, pero no me convenció utilizarlos. Me gusta observarlo en la TV, solo no sé a profundidad (aunque Naoki aquí debería).**_

* * *

adriana bulla: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras, eres de lo mejor, atenta a la actualización de la historia y una seguidora que se da a conocer. Me encanta tu entusiasmo y tu apoyo, espero que continúes leyendo, porque todavía hay Novia imperfecta para rato.


	7. Convivir es dulce

**Disclaimer: Recordemos, es ficción para _entretener_ , que no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Convivir es dulce**

* * *

Naoki llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz y lo presionó sin dignarse a mirar a la mujer que le dio la vida, metiéndose en sus asuntos como siempre.

Desde que su padre lo propusiera, sabía que _tener novia_ era mala idea.

—No —contestó escuetamente, volviendo al libro que los orientadores escolares podían encontrar interesante a mostrar a las personas con dudas sobre sus carreras escolares, pero que a él no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, pues las preguntas eran en torno a qué se le daba bien, qué le gustaba, qué se veía haciendo o cómo era su personalidad.

—Pero onii-chan —replicó su progenitora en voz incordiante.

—No —repitió, esperando que, por lo menos, esa vez la firmeza funcionara con su madre.

Obviamente, tratándose de ella, era pedir demasiado. —Kotoko-chan y onii-chan deberían salir en una cita —volvió a intentar su madre, con el asunto que le tenía fastidiándole en su habitación. Se percató entonces que, al nombrarlos, ella ahora dejaba a su novia en primera posición. Buena esa.

—Mamá —intervino Yuuki de forma antipática.

—No me interesa —manifestó él, encogiéndose de hombros, sin alzar la mirada. Sabía que lo mejor era no responder a su madre, que se cansaría de insistir, pero no podía ser tan maleducado para ignorarla por completo.

Oyó que Yuuki y su madre se pusieron a hablar entre ellos sobre el tema, y agradeció poder dar su completa atención a su lectura.

De las preguntas en el libro, era fácil responder a lo que se le daba bien y su personalidad, pero las de qué le gustaba y qué se veía haciendo eran complicadas de responder enteramente, aunque hiciera mucha introspección.

¿Eso servía realmente a alguien?

Si lo que deseaban era tener una idea de su futuro profesional, no les daba gran ayuda, en su opinión. A él, que se le daba bien lo que tenía que hacer, no le servía que le dijera tener posibilidades de realizar profesiones de las diferentes áreas.

Bueno, admitía que su puntaje era menor en la comprensión de las emociones y sentimientos humanos, así que la expresión artística e interpretación humana podían tacharse de su quehacer futuro.

De todas formas, no veía que alguien de su intelecto fuese de provecho en tales actividades. Sería un desperdicio de capacidad. Otras personas podían hacer eso perfectamente.

—¡Pero onii-chan! —Su madre volvió al ataque, Yuuki gimoteaba.

Alzó la mirada del libro y encontró que su madre cubría la boca de Yuuki y forcejeaba con él en su cama, sin perder el hilo de su _conversación_ con él.

Qué pueril actitud.

—¡Tienen que pasar tiempo juntos! —profirió su madre abrazando a su cuerpo a su hermano, cuya pequeña figura no ganaba en la fuerza descomunal —y misteriosa— de la madre de ambos.

Sintió su párpado temblar.

—Compartimos escuela, casa y comidas y paso mucho de mi tiempo libre con ella —espetó, molesto de su insistencia—, ¿no puedo tener un descanso?

Ella esperaba que su día girara en torno a Kotoko, suficiente era tenerla encajada en su vida como para que _respirara el mismo aire de una habitación_ con ella, más de lo necesario. Su madre era capaz de rebasar los límites de toda paciencia.

— _Onii-chaaaan_ —su madre alargó el nombre, de forma irritante—, Kotoko-chan querrá pasar tiempo con su novio.

De eso, seguro, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de estar de acuerdo. Bien que quería tenerla comiendo de su mano, pero con el mucho tiempo que le dedicaba era más que suficiente. Su paz mental dependía de no tener que verla en todo momento.

¿Qué su madre no consideraba eso?

Ya los dos sábados pasados, que iba al tenis, había convencido a Kotoko de ir con él y ser instruida en el deporte por un gran jugador.

 _Era demasiado_.

Se retractaba de sus pensamientos. ¿En qué momento pudo habérsele ocurrido que le beneficiaría la buena amistad entre las dos familias? Probablemente en unos momentos de falta de oxigenación cerebral o locura momentánea, porque lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla.

Estuvo bien en pensar que le irritaría la presencia de Kotoko, pero iba mucho más allá. Ella más que presente, era una _constante_. Irritante e insistente. Así, sin más. Incluso aunque demostraba tener puntos favorables, era como una lapa de la que no podía despegarse.

Con la pésima influencia de su madre, se multiplicaba su fastidiosa capacidad de _estar ahí_ y estorbar, porque cuando no se encontraba físicamente, la mencionaba en una conversación y le hacía tenerla en el pensamiento.

—Kotoko-chan quiere estar con su novio —repitió su madre, forzando su sujeción en Yuuki, retenido como un animalillo salvaje.

—¿Ella te lo ha dicho? —cuestionó, parco, siendo que lo mejor era encararla de una vez y que se largara a atosigar a alguien más, de preferencia a la joven de su conversación, solo sin la necesidad de darle más ideas estúpidas.

—Pues, no —admitió su madre frunciendo los labios. Él sonrió con superioridad—, pero toda chica quiere una salida romántica… —insistió; recibió un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

—No, si no lo ha dicho, no es necesario —dijo fingiendo falso interés—. _Así que ya puedes irte, okaa-san._

Yuuki brincó cuando fue puesto en libertad y salió corriendo cuando su madre quiso cogerlo de nuevo.

—Y no le des ideas —agregó en media amenaza al verla llevar un dedo a su cabeza. Su ingenio era por mucho mayor al de Kotoko, a quien no podía ocurrírsele algo muy elaborado.

—¡Eres malo, onii-chan! —exclamó su madre, retirándose en una pose recta, pero dando un portazo al final.

Naoki rió en voz baja, pese a saber que era _una pequeña victoria_.

Le impresionaba cuanto podía hacer su madre.

 **[…]**

Llegando al final del libro de orientación, la siguiente tarde, Naoki escuchó el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta, necesitadas de engrasarse, así que dio una mirada fugaz preguntándose quién podía entrar en tanto silencio. Se sorprendió de ver a Kotoko, con su pijama de corazones, lista para dormir, a pesar de la hora.

Si lo pensaba bien, en diez minutos más o menos iría a su habitación para su tutoría del día, así que no se explicaba el motivo de su presencia o el que vistiera ropa de dormir a una hora temprana. O que no llamara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó, leyendo la última página sin mucho interés, llena de comentarios motivantes para los jóvenes cercanos a la etapa inicial de su preparación en la vida profesional, haciendo hincapié en la importancia de su decisión, casi como si pusieran presión en quien lo leyera.

—Quería platicar y pasar un tiempo contigo —le dijo Kotoko después de unos segundos, en voz baja.

Él inspiró a profundad y exhaló, su madre había camelado el oído de su novia. —Kotoko, _no fastidies_ , cada noche estoy hora y media contigo —masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco, descontento por lo bajo que caía su progenitora y lo inservible que era la lectura que concluía.

Ella soltó una risita irritante.

—Sí, bueno —Kotoko se aclaró la garganta—, es que eres un profesor _muy exigente_ y solo hablas de tarea.

Naoki apartó la vista de las letras y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Ése era el propósito… —dijo en tono seco, acomodándose mejor en la silla giratoria, estirando sus piernas—. ¿O tenías otros planes? —inquirió sonriendo inocentemente, burlándose en el interior, seguro de que ella era demasiado ingenua como para pensar otra cosa.

Sin embargo, si su madre se lo había sugerido, ella sí tuvo otras ideas.

Kotoko se puso toda roja y él se regodeó con ello, encontrando que era más interesante, _o entretenido_ , que la actividad actual. Era tan transparente.

Notando que ella le veía al rostro, se encargó se percatara de que la miraba de pies a cabeza, recorriendo el camino de los pantalones hasta las rodillas y la blusa de mangas cortas, nada provocativos.

Estaba seguro que el incidente del preservativo ya había pasado, como a él, que el efecto "efervescente" había terminado. Ella no debería ni de recordarlo, como otras cosas.

—No-o… no —tartamudeó Kotoko, aumentando el color de sus mejillas, cubriendo sus pechos cruzándose de brazos, aunque solo sirvió para presionar la tela de la ropa con su figura y remarcar lo que quería ocultar.

Él, sin saber por qué, no pudo evitar detener de momento la mirada a ese sitio.

La desvió tan rápido al reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, molestándose consigo mismo. —¿Preferirías que deje de ser tutor y pase tiempo contigo? —preguntó, sin dejar el tema, viendo la oportunidad de librarse de su tarea, en la que se implicó por un momento de debilidad y que ahora podía modificar.

Dobló las rodillas y cruzó los brazos, magnánimo.

 _Pasar tiempo con ella_ no era necesario como una tarea diaria.

—¡No! —saltó Kotoko, cortando la distancia hasta él, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, como si nada—. Quiero aprender.

Muy bien, _eso sí no era nada cómodo_ , y ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo incitadora que podía ser en aquella posición, acompañada de sus palabras.

Frunció el ceño, porque _no era normal en él_ pensar de aquel modo.

—Entonces —carraspeó—, ¿quieres que lo _poco_ que me queda de tiempo libre lo pase contigo? —preguntó apretando los dientes para apartar de su cabeza los pensamientos anteriores, volviendo al tema con ella. —Ya te he dicho que tengo ocupaciones —gruñó malhumorado, apartándola de sí para ponerse en pie, porque ya debía ser hora de ir al cuarto de ella y _enseñarle_.

No entendía por qué su cabeza le traicionaba en ese momento.

Tiró con enojo el libro a la cama, de la que se apartó para dirigirse a la puerta.

— _No_. —Él se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro a Kotoko, que se puso de pie cerca de la cama. La vio hacer un puchero con sus labios—. Cuando lo dices así parece que abuso de ti.

 _Mala elección de palabras_.

—¿No lo haces? —dijo con inquina, cansado de eso.

Kotoko se mordió el labio inferior. —Bueno, no lo sé —expuso y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y aun así quieres que mis horas de descanso las ocupe contigo? —cuestionó de mala gana. De cualquier manera, ella había puesto mucho énfasis en querer aprender, así que no podía librarse de hacerlo.

Además, _tenía que recordar_ , él no se echaba atrás al comprometerse en algo.

Kotoko soltó un gimoteo y negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

Asunto acabado, pensó él, volviéndose a la puerta.

—Pero… —Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló al notar que ella no dejaría ahí el tema—. Como tu novia me gustaría hablar contigo, hasta tener alguna cita, _nunca he tenido una cita._ —Su tono fue más curioso que incitador.

Sin embargo, Naoki maldijo en sus adentros.

—¿Has hablado con mi madre? —inquirió entre dientes, dirigiendo otra vez el rostro hacia su desatinada novia.

—¿Oba-sama? —Kotoko fruncía el ceño—. No, ¿debo hablar con ella? —Ladeó la cabeza de forma aniñada, como un pequeño rogando por algo.

Él suspiró. No sabía ni por qué se molestaba en preguntar, ya había quedado claro que Kotoko sería feliz completamente a su lado, sin necesidad de que su madre se lo dijera. Asimismo, ya tenía pensado que era una romántica. Solo que, día a día, su querida progenitora la alimentaba en los momentos en que podía, aumentando esa pesada cualidad en Kotoko.

—No lo hagas —respondió al ver que ella lo miraba.

Cerró sus ojos y masajeó sus sienes. Todavía le quedaba la hora y media de tutoría a Kotoko.

 _Y una inquietante vida con ella y su madre juntas_.

¿Por qué no estaba en él arrepentirse? ¿No decían que era de sabios hacerlo? Hasta ese momento, no veía ningún triunfo de su parte y ya se sentía agobiado y agotado de lidiar con las dos en todo momento. Si solo fuese Kotoko, bueno, _estaría bien_ , podía manejarla como pensó en primer lugar.

Pero con su madre metiéndose, era algo más difícil, porque ella tenía ingenio y, unido al respeto que le debía, hacía que fuese complicado librarse como habría hecho antes.

Como de costumbre, no se había equivocado al creer que su madre la adoraría.

Ella _besaba_ el suelo que Kotoko pisara.

Tal vez las dos juntas era demasiado para él.

El detalle principal, no obstante, era que ya había dado su palabra a Shigeo-san y se había comprometido, sería una falta grave a su propio honor el arrepentirse. Fastidioso seleccionar a otra. Y también, sería más engorroso tener a su madre insistiendo para volver con la _hija_ que ya adoraba.

 _Esa visión era mucho peor._

No, simplemente tenía que mantenerse en sus trece, firme en su propósito y su plan, y controlar a Kotoko en esa odiosa relación, que funcionaba para cumplir la petición de su padre, centrarse en lo que él haría y tener una mujer a la quien manejar para ser como debía la persona a su lado. Únicamente debía de tomar más importancia a lo que su madre refería.

Su novia, a pesar de su férrea determinación, que era de admirarle, no dejaba de ser una marionetita, y _su madre lo había visto también_ , así que el cuidado era más con su progenitora. Kotoko contenta era sencillo.

Una vez con esa dichosa cita, la mantendría a gusto un buen tiempo y él volvería tranquilamente a sus asuntos. A partir de ahí, soltaría frases allí y por allá, para irla encaminando a la persona que debía ser, a su gusto.

Problema resuelto.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Kotoko observándole atentamente.

—Eh, ya me voy —musitó ella, caminando a la puerta—. Hoy dormiré temprano —rió nerviosamente y señaló su ropa de dormir—, estoy cansada y ya hice mi tarea. Buenas noches.

Él, con el ceño fruncido, la vio escapar de la habitación, sorprendido e intrigado a partes iguales. Segundos después, al no ser ella un asunto demasiado importante, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al armario para sacar su ropa y adelantar su baño.

Pese a ello, ¿por qué se quedaba con la sensación que el asunto no terminaría ahí?

Aunque sus hombros sintieron el alivio de una noche libre.

 **[…]**

Más que a nada, Naoki odiaba perder el control.

Por supuesto, había aceptado que tendría una cita con Kotoko y no era una completa pérdida de control, pero eso no incluía que en sus planes de _ese_ fin de semana tuviera que ocurrir la cita, mucho menos que su madre la orquestara (aunque le ahorra las molestias).

Así que esa era una razón digna para estar enfadado y con mala cara el día domingo, caminando junto a una _resplandeciente_ Kotoko, que parecía andar en medio de flores, mientras que él se sentía en un campo minado.

—¿No puedes ver por dónde vas? —bramó deteniéndola por el antebrazo con brusquedad, antes de que se diera de bruces contra un poste de luz. La sujetó con firmeza del brazo para guiarla, al ver que no parecía atenta al camino y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su posible accidente.

Era ridículo lo que podía hacer una simple rosa, que ella sujetaba entre sus dos manos, manteniéndola cerca de su nariz para olerla.

Si de todas maneras iba a morir, al haber sido cortada. No había tanta importancia en una flor apartada de la tierra.

Para las personas podía ser un gesto romántico, él pensaba que no había mucho encanto en una flor que se marchitaría por la falta de riego, aunque se cambiara el agua constantemente. ¿Qué tenía de bueno un gesto que involucraba a la muerte?

Al menos, reconocía en sus adentros, hacía feliz a Kotoko, y eso era bueno para mantenerla a su favor.

Su madre, con lo entrometida que era, le había dado un punto favorable, cuando le entregó a él una rosa roja comprada, segundos antes de que Kotoko bajara las escaleras, haciendo parecer que se tomó la molestia de conseguirla para ella.

Como si él lo hubiera hecho de buenas a primeras, _y con la idea de entregársela en casa_. Solo su madre lo había visto, pero era suficiente para molestarlo. Así como que Kotoko paseara con ella hasta el cine, atrayendo las miradas y manteniéndolo atento a ella, que no tomaba en cuenta a su alrededor. Tenía que hacer de niñero a su novia, en la primera vez que no parecía un infante.

De reojo, vio el vestido azul celeste de tiras de Kotoko, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un escote en forma de triángulo invertido, que no le hacía lucir mal. Su madre había acertado con su elección de ropa (como presumió), pues le daba una apariencia de ser un poco mayor y hacía notar que sí existían algunos de sus atributos.

Yuuki había comentado bien ese hecho, cuando su madre insistió que le dijera algo bonito (como a él, pero de su parte no consiguió nada).

La coleta y el brillo de labios, eran también una elección buena. De esa forma, como consuelo, no se sentía como un hombre recorriendo las calles con su _Lolita_ , que paradójicamente era mayor, así lo puntualizara ella cuando preguntó por su cumpleaños.

La llevó del brazo hasta el cine y escuchó a su espalda gritar a la persona que hacía falta para irritarle más ese día.

Naoki miró por sobre su hombro, Ikezawa acababa de saltar detrás de un muro, cubriendo su boca.

¿Qué hacía ahí? No, ¿cómo era que estaba ahí? Era lo que llamaba su atención, de verdad que estaba tan obcecado con _su_ novia como para enterarse de detalles privados y seguirla.

Molesto.

Y había exclamado a lo lejos que _dejara de maltratar a Kotoko_.

Como si lo estuviera haciendo, nada más la guiaba porque en la idiotez de su ensoñación, terminaría en medio de un accidente, y su madre, su padre y suegro, se ensañarían en su contra por ella. O, pensándolo bien, lo haría solo su madre, porque Shigeo-san debía conocer a la perfección a su hija y su padre era menos dado a creerla perfecta y toda delicada.

En cualquier modo, ese idiota no tenía por qué seguirlo, menos cuestionarlo. Más porque le molestaba sobremanera que se inmiscuyeran en su vida.

Aparentemente, Ikezawa no tenía un límite.

Naoki esbozó una sonrisa de lado; sería adecuado, _hasta entretenido_ , demostrarle que el novio de Kotoko era _él_.

De pronto, esa cita no parecía tan fastidiosa.

 _Hacer clara su posición_.

Kotoko escogió ese momento para salir de su ensoñación y señalar el cartel cinematográfico de la película romántica para la que su madre había adquirido boletos. El típico argumento de chica conoce a chico, ocurren circunstancias extraordinarias y al final el chico termina con ella y _son felices para siempre_. Los creadores de películas de ese género no brillaban por su ingenio.

—¡Naoki-kun, te pareces al protagonista! —exclamó Kotoko, después de guardar su preciada rosa en el bolso que cargaba bajo el brazo, dejándola sobresalir del interior.

Él frunció el ceño, sin encontrar parecido con el tipo que miraba a la chica de la imagen con cara de idiota.

—No digas tonterías. —La dirigió al puesto de golosinas y la dejó escoger lo que quería, mientras veía de reojo, en la esquina, a Ikezawa, detrás de un anuncio de cartón que _no le disimulaba nada_. Aun en la distancia, se distinguía lo carmesí de la furia en su rostro.

A ver si de una vez le quedaba claro que ella lo prefirió a él, pensó.

Se volvió al encargado al escuchar la cantidad a pagar y, sin mucho interés en lo que adquirió Kotoko, le entregó el dinero correspondiente, antes de sujetar una bebida y el envase de palomitas, dejando que ella anduviera con lo imposible de derramar, con su habitual torpeza.

Reparó en que ella solo pidió una bebida de vaso alto, pero lo dejó pasar, sus labios se habían tocado con anterioridad y había observado que su higiene se equiparaba a la suya. De otra persona, lo habría tomado con desagrado y dejado claro comprando otro vaso.

—Oba-sama dijo que la película es muy romántica —comentó Kotoko, al dirigirse a la sala correspondiente, luego de verlo en los boletos. —Es muy emocionante que veamos una película de amor en nuestra primera cita —continuó con voz cantarina.

Naoki permaneció callado. Al menos, con Kotoko, era fácil mantenerse en silencio, ella muchas veces se enfrascaba en monólogos de nada interesante o inteligente contenido. Si la idiotez fuese contagiosa, ya habría temido por su sanidad mental.

—Guarda silencio —habló cuando ella empujó la puerta de la sala para que pudieran entrar a la sala oscura. — _Y no cometas la estupidez de caerte_ —agregó, por lo propensa que era ella a accidentes. La poca iluminación de la sala era un aliciente para que tropezara.

—Sí —respondió Kotoko en un murmullo y él la vio deslizar su pie con cuidado sobre la alfombra para tentar el escalón de entrada, a la vez que se sujetaba de la pared.

Rodó los ojos ante semejante acción, caminando detrás de ella con calma, puesto que la iluminación era la suficiente para poder ver, pero se lo dejaba a Kotoko hacer algo tan ridículo.

En instantes como ese se preguntaba si sería posible hacerla cambiar, _si debía molestarse_.

—Ahí hay dos asientos libres —susurró Kotoko señalando dos lugares en la esquina de una fila, que estaban bien para él, porque a veces sus piernas no se acomodaban en los espacios reducidos entre las filas de butacas.

La vio sentarse y la imitó cuando se colocó debidamente, haciéndole entrega de las palomitas, dejando la bebida en el espacio entre los dos.

No tardó en escuchar un "¿dónde? ¿dónde?" desde detrás. _Ikezawa hacía su entrada_.

Subrepticiamente, lo vio sentarse en la butaca detrás de él, algo predecible.

Naoki no entendía por qué, pero le era entretenido ver lo que el otro era capaz de hacer por la lenta joven que tenía por novia, que no se daba cuenta.

Quizá era que los idiotas proveían buena fuente de diversión, o las series que los tenían de protagonistas no tendrían tanto éxito. Exceptuando esa americana de científicos, pero hasta ellos tenían a la rubia que no comprendía mucho como estrategia.

La luz se atenuó y la pantalla cambió, dando indicio de que la película estaba por comenzar, recordándole en qué situación se encontraba. Le quedaba una buena hora y media viendo un argumento estúpido.

En ese tiempo, vio las escenas sin mucho interés, sin molestarse en encontrar sentido a lo que transmitían en la pantalla. A la muchacha le gustaba el hombre, que pasaba de ella hasta que cambiaba su imagen, y cuando le hacía caso, se negaba porque no creía que él se interesara genuinamente en ella, aunque desde antes era claro que le atraía.

 _Cómo podían pagar por esas tonterías._

Kotoko empezó a inclinarse en ese momento hacia él y escuchó un gemido ligero detrás, por lo que disimulado miró y notó que el idiota alargaba su mano para colocarla entre los dos.

Él sonrió de lado y elevó su brazo para apegar a su cuerpo a su novia, regocijándose del jadeo desde el asiento trasero, mientras que Kotoko soltaba un pequeño gritito, acallado por el sonido de la película.

Ikezawa se lo buscaba, nadie le obligaba a espiarles.

El resto de la película siguió tan calmo como siempre, aunque repetidamente se tragaba una carcajada ante las repetidas ocasiones en que escuchaba un gimoteo detrás de él.

 **[…]**

Naoki asintió con educación al mesero que acababa de dejar la cuenta y prestó atención a Kotoko, callada con un dedo sobre sus labios, que golpeteaba rítmicamente.

Pensaba que estaría parloteando sobre cualquier cosa, luego de haber acabado sus alabanzas a la _maravillosa_ película que acababan de ver.

—¿No tienes la sensación de ser observado? —Sorprendido internamente porque Kotoko se percatara, enarcó una ceja en dirección a ella, que segundos después se encogió de hombros.

Si hasta ella se había dado cuenta de Ikezawa, que estaba a cinco mesas de la suya, era demasiado. _Aunque le hubiese tomado más tiempo_.

Al menos, no era su madre haciendo fotografías.

Estuvo bien en amenazarla a negarse de esa cita si se aparecía. Así, se había librado de ella y, en efecto, no se apareció con sus nada discretos disfraces.

De cualquier forma, por costumbre, recorrió con la mirada el restaurante de paredes naranjas y mesas de manteles blancos, antes de pararse y dar indicación a Kotoko a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Podemos dar un paseo en el parque antes de ir a casa? —preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos y él claudicó con un suspiro.

Asintió. Librarse de su madre, un poco de tiempo más, era para considerar. Además, para su propio asombro, lo único malo hasta el momento era la presencia del idiota. Kotoko no había hecho más que hablar sobre sus cursilerías, y mirarlo con sus ojos avellana largo rato, lo que era algo habitual.

Como lo pensara antes, sin su madre, ella era pasable. Una bobalicona romántica, pero sabía callarse cuando se lo indicaba y solo al hacer preguntas directas tenía que darle respuesta. O, en ocasiones, él nada más tenía que desconectar o escucharla a medias, no decía muchas cosas productivas. Y contentarla era sencillo.

Sí, no era demasiado desagradable su compañía, incluso cuando tenía que estudiar. Solo era que, _mucho tiempo_ , era pesado, menos cuando él no era quien seleccionaba el tiempo y momento.

Siguiendo su plan, continuar con ella, no parecía tan malo.

Lo único fastidioso era tener que pensar en cuidar de una esposa como ella, como sería su deber de esposo, porque alguien así de torpe era problemático.

 _Obviamente_ , él no estaba equivocado en su hazaña, sabía que una chica idiota del F encajaría bien en su propósito.

Y, pensaba, maduraría con el tiempo.

En la calle, caminaron hacia el cruce de la esquina; Kotoko estaba extrañamente silenciosa, otra vez.

—¿Naoki-kun? —llamó en un susurro que apenas escuchó en medio del sonido de los automóviles y transeúntes.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mirando el rostro rojo de ella, sin detenerse.

—¿Puedo sostenerme a tu brazo? —pidió Kotoko jugueteando con la flor, que no sabía en qué momento había vuelto a sacar de su bolso.

Él estuvo dispuesto a decir que no molestara, pero miró sobre su hombro, el idiota en su periferia. Qué mejor que verla con él en la calle, en una manera íntima, para convencerse de una buena vez. Era lo que merecía por perseguirlos.

No respondió y apartó un poco su brazo derecho, para que ella introdujera el suyo, lo que hizo con rapidez, soltando un gritito de emoción.

Resopló por lo bajo.

Escuchó la exclamación de Ikezawa y otros por detrás, y su curiosidad pudo más que él.

El idiota había colisionado con un hombre, al parecer, derramando su bebida encima.

 _Estúpido_.

Kotoko seguía en su mundo y él siguió su camino hacia el cruce, sabiéndose libre del idiota (ya pensando en liberarse del brazo de ella), hasta que una serie de gritos le hicieron voltear, separándose de la pelirroja. La apegó a él al ver a Ikezawa correr en su dirección, huyendo de dos hombres fornidos.

—¡Ey! —soltó Kotoko con voz indignada, cuando Ikezawa pasó a su lado, chocando brevemente con ella, haciendo caer su rosa a la acera.

La sostuvo cuando mostró intención de inclinarse a recogerla, pues los dos hombres iban a pasar en ese momento.

—¡Oigan! —Kotoko rezongó elevando sus manos en puños, mirando el lugar donde se iban los demás.

Segundos después, bajó la cabeza al suelo, donde él vio que quedaba la rosa aplastada, con el tallo partido y unos pétalos caídos.

Kotoko dejó escapar un gemido y, de pronto, sus hombros comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo, como si estuviera riendo.

—La debiste dejar en casa —expresó él con condescendencia. La rosa tarde o temprano iba a morir, solo adelantó su destino no dejándola en un florero.

Su novia empezó a mover los hombros con mayor rapidez y soltó un gimoteo, que llamó su atención, y sospechó que era otra cosa la que estaba ocurriendo. Ella alzó el rostro y él vio, incómodo, cómo de sus ojos escapaban un par de lágrimas.

 _Maldición_ , eso no haría bien a su objetivo de tenerla contenta un tiempo para que le dejara en paz.

La imagen de su madre apareció en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo hasta el cansancio. Tampoco le convenía que estuviera de ese modo.

Abrió la boca. —Si tanto quieres una, te compraré otra —masculló, para que ya dejara de llorar y volviera a estar sonriente y alegre.

Kotoko paró de gimotear y enfocó sus orbes vidriosos en él. Luego sonrió. —No importa, que estés conmigo me hace feliz —musitó, limpiándose sus lágrimas.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —cuestionó, si la pérdida de la rosa no le hacía nada, ni quería reemplazarla. ¿Qué sentido tenía el llanto por ella?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Porque me hace sentir triste lo que pasó a la rosa —explicó con la mirada brillante.

¿Se ponía así por una flor? No la entendía. No era el mismo sentido, pero se le vino a la cabeza El Principito.

 _Menos lógica, más sentimiento._

Daba lo mismo, no se iba a poner en su nivel. Ya sabía que era sensible. —Vámonos, que estorbamos en el camino —dijo, para dejar el tema e irse.

Kotoko se acuclilló y recogió la rosa en el pavimento, junto a sus pétalos caídos, que fue guardando en su bolso.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó, anonadado—. Ya no sirve. — _Y había dicho que no importaba._

—No puedo dejar la rosa que me dio Naoki-kun en la calle. La atesoraré entre mis cosas —expuso Kotoko sonriéndole desde el suelo, antes de ponerse en pie con gran efusividad y volverlo a sujetar.

 _Mujeres_ , pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco, instándola a continuar.

En el fondo, reconoció su lealtad y la importancia que daba a las pequeñas cosas.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Navidad se adelantó!**

 _Okay, muy presuntuoso de mi parte. Pero, ya no tenía más que agregar y si editaba más perdía sentido la narración. ¿Cuál es su opinión?_

Pensé en si Naoki haría algo como sus acciones en la cita, y tomé la iniciativa de que sí, ¡porque tiene que dejar claro quién manda! Y porque su plan puede peligrar por Kin-chan que, pobrecito, no le caerá el veinte en un rato (XD, pues, no se dará cuenta), de que con Kotoko no tendrá su oportunidad, ¿o sí? (ups).

Últimadamente, me da igual el motivo de Naoki, siento penita por Kotoko, ¿ustedes no? Este muchacho es bien discreto.

Ahora me pienso, ¿hago bien en tener como drama romántico y no comedia? Ja,ja, me divierto demasiado en ocasiones, en especial con Noriko.

En un último punto, me sorprendí de ver que ya pasaron los 50 reviews, en 6 capítulos, ¡guau! No puedo creerlo, ¿me ayudarán a llegar a la deliciosa barrera de los 100? ¡Vamos, sean lindas personas! Je, je. No insistiré demasiado... pero tengan en cuenta a esta triste personita que les tendrá el octavo capítulo en la primera semana de agosto.

Bien, no diré más, le dejo hasta entonces.

 _Besitos, linduras, **Karo.**_

* * *

adriana bulla: Ja,ja, ¡tus buenos deseos surten efecto! En este tiempo he podido escribir, sin mentir, seis capítulos, de verdad que es lo mejor del mundo. A partir de ahora serás mi amuleto de la buena suerte ;)


	8. El camino al infierno

**Disclaimer: Nada mío, nada mío. ¿De acuerdo?**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones**

* * *

Naoki contempló atentamente los labios de Kotoko mientras ella hablaba, siguiendo su movimiento junto al que hacía su lengua, cada vez que abandonaba su boca.

—Buena pronunciación —aprobó con un asentimiento, a lo que ella brincó festejando. Era la primera vez que él no le daba alguna corrección con una frase y hasta él podía comprender su entusiasmo. De él, _era alivio_.

Como se diera cuenta antes, Kotoko, con la supervisión y atención adecuadas, demostraba que no era la _pésima_ estudiante que pareció inicialmente, y le dejó en claro al entrar en los cincuenta mejores, además de todas las semanas que, en conjunto, llevaba enseñándole.

Desde su percepción, ella estaba en un nivel de Clase D, con suerte el C, no el grupo en que se encontraba actualmente. Al explicarle, captaba cuando era claro en las palabras y con pequeñas cosas no necesitaba gran profundidad, pues mejoraba un poco con lo que él iba impartiéndole.

Y, en ocasiones como ésa, recibía reconocimiento de su parte por su trabajo, lo que la hacía celebrar de un modo que él admitía le causaba gracia, en un baile de victoria infantil.

En ese corto tiempo, se había encontrado notando por qué había quienes estaban interesados en profesar de educadores, ya que ver que conseguías cosas así en algunos causaba satisfacción y un sentido de poder, por ser quien lograra eso.

Sin embargo, no significaba que estuviese interesado en ser profesor. De solo imaginarse tener que lidiar con multitudes de Kotokos, _y peores que ella_ , se agotaba. No tenía ese nivel de paciencia, ni interés en el progreso de otros. Ella era una excepción —por obligación—.

Adicionalmente, en esos momentos aprovechaba a dar comentarios que insinuaban lo que no debía hacer, que le molestaba.

—No actúes como una niña. —Ella se detuvo un momento, sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

De eso, para su mala suerte, _no veía grandes progresos_.

Comenzaba a entender a Shigeo-san, seguramente se rindió en alguna parte del proceso. Tal vez ella sí maduraría a su propio ritmo o era un caso perdido y debía conformarse con cómo era. Si ya sus padres la adoraban así y por ahora no lo interrumpía fuera de las horas que él precisaba, pues quizá ni se molestaba en darle _recomendaciones_ que no seguiría.

 _Eso era más agotador y frustrante que todo lo demás_.

O más adelante pondría en práctica otro método.

—¿Naoki-kun? —Kotoko se sentó de nuevo y se inclinó en dirección a él, que enarcó una ceja para que hablara.

Aquello era algo que a ella se le comenzaba a dar bien, darse cuenta de parte de su lenguaje no verbal.

Pensándolo mejor, el manejarla era una batalla perdida porque iba a pasos lentos, pero se iba acoplando bastante bien a su vida, aunque le irritara gran parte del tiempo.

—¿Animarás por mí cuando yo participe mañana? —cuestionó ella, arrugando los labios de forma cómica.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Tu grupo es el que debe hacerlo —objetó—. El festival no me interesa.

Esa muestra deportiva que organizaba la escuela le parecía una pérdida de tiempo de estudios, ni siquiera promovía el ejercicio, sino la competencia. Era, también, una excusa para los ineptos de las clases inferiores, de sentirse como si fuesen importantes, al destacar en esos concursos, como no podían o intentaban hacerlo con sus notas.

El esfuerzo e interés de las clases aumentaban al avanzar las letras del alfabeto. Su grupo participaba sin ánimos, solo por ser un requerimiento escolar, y al ir recorriendo clases, se comenzaba a ver el entusiasmo que podía existir, e siendo los más competitivos.

No era una sorpresa, que todos los años los ganadores se encontraran en esos grupos.

Para él, obtener reconocimiento en eso, era nimio.

—Pero…

—Mejor concéntrate en no tropezar, torpe —le cortó poniéndose en pie, después de ver el reloj. —Buenas noches. —La dejó, boquiabierta, con el rostro sonrojado.

 **[…]**

Teniendo a su madre enfrente disparando la cámara, Naoki arrugó la nariz como resultado a su entusiasmo, que le impedía salir de casa, pues se encontraba como obstáculo ante la puerta de salida —arrastrando a su padre en ello—, hasta tomar todas las fotos que quisiera.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! Su primer evento público juntos, ¡y lo tendré registrado! —celebró su madre haciendo foto tras otra, manteniéndose como obstáculo. —Kotoko-chan y onii-chan en su festival deportivo. Los grabaré en su carrera de relevos mixtos.

Les siguió haciendo fotos y Naoki sintió su párpado temblar por tanta efusividad.

No se molestaba en tratar de entender el entusiasmo de su madre, a ella _todo le emocionaba_. Ni por asomo quería ser como ella, exteriorizando ridículamente sentimientos. A veces se preguntaba si, observándola como actuaba, era por lo que tajantemente se negaba a ser más considerado con las emociones, más allá de que se escaparan de su lógica.

—Ya basta —farfulló, con una vena latiente en su sien.

Su padre se hizo a un lado presuroso, y él pudo colocarse sus zapatos y librarse de ese espectáculo ridículo, que no daba a lugar porque ambos iban con sus uniformes escolares, no con ropas deportivas.

Salió y descendió con tranquilidad los escalones, mientras su madre continuaba haciendo fotos de Kotoko, que abandonó la casa cuando él estaba al pie de las escaleras que conectaban a la calle.

Escuchó una exclamación de ella, aunada a un golpe, y miró sobre su hombro, al sitio en que ella había aterrizado. No le sorprendía, llevaban algunas semanas viviendo juntos y, por lo menos, cuatro veces se había repetido.

La vio frotar su brazo con la nariz fruncida, sosteniendo con la mano libre su bolso rojo.

—¿Y así debería apoyarte? —cuestionó con ironía y siguió caminando a la escuela.

Momentos después, sus pasos apresurados lo alcanzaron.

—Además de los relevos mixtos, ¿este año también participarás en los cien metros? —preguntó ella al llegar a su lado.

—Sí.

—¡Oh, qué lástima! —expresó ella en voz alta. Él frunció el ceño, con la vista en el camino. —Kin-chan también estará en esa carrera y él siempre gana.

Naoki ladeó la cara hacia ella, sin gustarle cómo sonó aquella frase.

—Pero no importa si pierdes, yo apoyaré a Naoki-kun —continuó ella sonriente.

—No lo hagas si armarás un escándalo —espetó y apresuró el paso, viendo en el reloj que su madre y sus ridiculeces los habían retrasado; esperaba que Kotoko no fuera tan cabeza hueca como para imitarlas.

 **[…]**

Había pensado muy pronto, elucubró Naoki, porque no fue Kotoko quien le dio una desagradable sorpresa, sino su familia, con una manta de desmesurado tamaño, apoyándolos a ella y a él.

Leer la tela blanca con letras rosas animando a Kotoko-chan y onii-chan le provocó náuseas y aumentar su irritación para con ese día. Tonto festival deportivo y estúpida exhibición de su madre, que había arrastrado a su padre, su hermano y su suegro allí, el último orillado a llevar una cámara de vídeo.

Las artimañas de su okaa-san nunca acababan.

El letrero de ella sobresalía a los de las clases, se atrevía a decir que era más llamativo que hasta el del F, cuyos ánimos por esa tontería eran descomunales.

Suspiró y asintió con su cabeza a Yuuki, que le saludó de lejos mientras calentaba, para no sufrir un calambre muscular al participar en los cien metros.

—Te demostraré con mi velocidad que puedo ser mejor que tú. —Naoki miró al cielo, en fastidio, al escuchar la voz irritante del bocón del F.

Principalmente porque no le interesaba que ganara o no esa estúpida carrera.

—¡No me ignores! —se quejó el idiota—. Cuando gane, Kotoko me preferirá a mí, veremos si seguirás.

¿Qué clase de idioteces pensaba ese tipo? En verdad que odiaba a la gente estúpida.

Además, como si Kotoko le diera importancia a ese idiota, menos al grado de ponerlo sobre él.

—¿Crees que las habilidades competitivas en el recreamiento puedan definir la predilección a una persona? —inquirió enarcando una ceja, ajustándose el listón rojo de su cabeza, el color de su grupo.

El idiota lo miró con cara de no entender. No le sorprendía.

—No soy ningún caballo al que escoger —dijo, sobrio—. Y no necesito ganar para que Kotoko me prefiera —agregó mordazmente, para alimentar el aspecto fúrico de Ikezawa.

—¡Eso dicen los perdedores! Kotoko me preferirá a mí al ver que te gano —replicó el bocón.

—Piensas que ella me dejará porque ganes, adelante —lo invitó encogiéndose de hombros condescendiente, _como si el otro pudiera lograr eso_. A Kotoko la tenía en su bolsillo.

—¡Lo hará! Se dará cuenta que no te la mereces. No debería ser tu novia.

—¿Quién eres tú para impedirlo? —Se enderezó al escuchar que lo nombraban para su participación y les pedían que fueran a tomar lugar en la línea inicial.

Durante un segundo, se preguntó por qué se molestaba en responder a las palabras del idiota de Ikezawa. Encontró que era una imagen divertida hacerlo rabiar y demostrar que era mejor. Así como se cobraba el que quisiera entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—¡Te ganaré, Irie, y reclamaré a Kotoko! —Los otros chicos en la línea los miraron.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que ella quiere? —articuló de modo taimado, haciendo aparecer la duda en el rostro del otro, que agitó su cabeza rápidamente, entre las risas de los otros.

—Solo quieres confundirme y distraerme y no lo lograrás. Demostraré que soy mejor que tú para ella.

Resopló, claro que ellos dos podían estar mejor juntos, pero Kotoko era coveniente para sus propósitos.

—Y si yo gano, ¿nos dejarás en paz? —repuso, con fingida inocencia. Si ese era el modo de quitárselo de encima, mucho mejor; sería un aliciente para correr verdaderamente y no trotar, como hacía cada vez que participaba. El idiota era tan confiado y no podía saber que su condición física era buena, solo que no veía que mereciera el esfuerzo.

Ikezawa abrió la boca, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, como el estúpido que era. —Yo… no-o… eso… ¡te ganaré!

Los espectadores se desternillaron de la risa y tomaron posición cuando el profesor llamó su atención.

Naoki maldijo para sí, no había obtenido su palabra, lo que pensaba sería lo único que haría que se apartara. No obstante, le dieron ganas de callarle la boca a Ikezawa, al prepararse para comenzar.

Sonó el disparo de salida y corrió a rienda suelta en la pista de atletismo, escuchando los gritos de la multitud en sus oídos y sintiendo su corazón latir rápido en su pecho, hasta llegar a la línea de meta, tocando el listón blanco con su estómago, antes que Ikezawa, en su periferia, cuya lengua salía de su boca como un perro jadeante.

Enarcó una ceja en dirección al idiota, estupefacto por su triunfo y oyó los gritos de su madre animándolo, por sobre los _ánimos de su grupo_ , mientras se encaminaba tranquilo a donde estaba su toalla y su agua, para secarse el sudor de su cuello y frente.

Era la primera vez que sentía verdadera excitación al correr.

—¡Naoki-kun! ¡Ganaste! —Kotoko apareció frente a él cuando quitó la toalla de sus ojos.

Asintió.

—¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Fue tan emocionante! —Su voz sonaba muy impresa de emoción. —Todo el público veía asombrado que corrieras tan rápido sin mucho esfuerzo. Kin-chan parecía que perdería los pulmones. Debió sentirse muy mal, pero… ¡Fue impresionante!

Él elevó la comisura de su boca en socarronería.

—¡Naoki-kun es excelente! —continuó Kotoko, en su muestra exagerada de apoyo, que respaldaba que la tenía en su comiendo de su mano.

—Felicidades, Irie-san —intervino la voz de Koujiro, calmada, haciendo callar a Kotoko.

Su novia y él no tuvieron oportunidad de verla al hablar cuando ya estaba apartándose.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Kotoko, inclinando la cabeza, en una voz diferente. Las dos trenzas que sobresalían de su cabeza se agitaron de forma cómica.

Él se encogió de hombros, desinteresado, y se dirigió a los aseos para refrescarse.

 **[…]**

Cuando estaban por comenzar la décimo segunda competencia, Naoki se encaminó al sitio donde estaba su familia comiendo bocadillos y al llegar aceptó una lata de refresco de Yuuki, que lo felicitó por su triunfo en su carrera.

—¡Onii-chan! Casi no estabas a tiempo para apoyar a Kotoko-chan —comunicó su madre dándole un asiento e invitándole uno de los bocadillos.

Él escuchó que la portavoz presentó la carrera de chicas y su madre señaló con entusiasmo a Kotoko, acercándose a la línea de salida. Su padre dejó los bocadillos y Shigeo-san apuntó con rapidez la cámara de vídeo hacia ella.

Yuuki aprovechó para coger un gajo de naranja y él tomó otro pedazo de manzana.

—¡Ya va a comenzar! —gritó su madre. —Onii-chan, tienes que apoyarla.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco.

Dieron el disparo de salida y se estremeció con los alaridos de su madre, mientras veía a Kotoko correr hasta la mesa donde estaban los papelillos con instrucciones a cumplir para ganar.

De repente, ella volteó hacia donde estaban y se acercó con rapidez.

—¡Naoki-kun! —vociferó ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó, odiando que Shigeo-san enfocara la cámara en él.

Ella sujetó su muñeca. —¡Ven!

Él bufó y, a regañadientes, porque su madre lo miraba de un modo que podía significar problemas, aceptó.

Anduvo a paso rápido mientras ella, más lenta, tiraba de él. Vio que eso le granjeó miradas de todo tipo en el público y se percató que las demás participantes llevaban objetos, mientras que Kotoko le pedía a él su participación. Luego vio que otra chica se acercaba con un bebé en la espalda.

Se preguntaba cuál había sido la petición precisa de Kotoko.

Al ir a la velocidad de Kotoko, y porque una chica llevaba una caja que parecía más liviana, su novia obtuvo el segundo lugar y recibió un banderín con el número.

Sin embargo, a ella no parecía importarle, porque su expresión se asemejaba a que hubiese obtenido el primer premio.

—¿Qué te pidieron? —interrogó tronando los dedos ante su cara para llamar su atención.

—La persona a la que amas —contestó ella en un susurro y él rodó los ojos.

Qué ridículo y qué falta para su padre. Hasta su madre se habría sentido en las nubes si hubiese sido escogida.

Aunque era la prueba que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que la tenía ganada.

—Bien —dijo en respuesta, dándose la vuelta. —Tengo hambre.

—¡Kotoko! —llamó su madre cuando se acercaban y la abrazó—. ¡Fue el momento perfecto! Está grabado. Oh, pensé que obtendrían el primer lugar.

—Está bien, oba-sama, el segundo también es buen lugar y se trata de un juego —enunció su novia sonriente.

—¡Eres tan buena! ¿Y qué decía el papel? ¿Lleva a tu novio?

—La persona que amas —susurró Kotoko, con el rostro del color de una cereza.

—¡Oh, onii-chan! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Son una pareja perfecta!

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó para poder comer y tener más tiempo de reposar los alimentos para su próxima participación; quería evitar la pesadez del estómago, aun cuando fuera la última competición y que acabara de finalizar la primera mitad de ellas.

 **[…]**

—La clase F va en la delantera —narró la anunciadora a los espectadores y Naoki vio cómo una chica con quien veía a Kotoko muchas veces, corría para entregarle el bastón verde a un chico pelinegro que tenía un peinado muy parecido al bocón a su lado.

—¡Vamos a destrozarles! —le gritó Ikezawa en ese momento, que había vuelto a las andadas después de su pérdida, de la que no hacía ninguna referencia.

Él ni se molestó en responderle, y continuó viendo cómo avanzaba la carrera de relevos mixtos; su grupo ocupaba el tercer lugar al momento, peleando el segundo. Sabía que ellos no tenían gran interés en ganar, pero de algún modo, su triunfo los había impulsado a demostrar un poco de interés y alguien había dicho que dependían de él.

Era asombroso que en el transcurso del día sus ánimos hubieran cambiado, como si los hubiesen contagiado.

Le tenía sin cuidado el que hubiera podido influir en ellos.

En ese momento vio que Kotoko, la tercera en correr del F, recibió el testigo.

—El F va por su tercer relevo —anunció la mujer en el micrófono. —Las clase avanzan reñidas. La clase C viene detrás.

—¡Ahora es imposible que ganen! Vamos en primer lugar —Ikezawa habló, pero Naoki siguió sin hacerle caso, aunque su atención sí se dirigió a la competidora que llevaba la delantera.

Miró correr a Kotoko y frunció el ceño al verle los pies. El cordón de su pie derecho estaba desatado, haciendo más posible un accidente, a los que, de por sí, era propensa.

Bufó al ver que ella corría con rapidez, pero parecía dirigirse a él, algo que notó Ikezawa, comenzando a llamarla, agitando sus brazos.

Kotoko se detuvo con la mano estirada hacia él y escuchó las risas a su alrededor.

—Tonta, presta atención —presionó su índice en su frente, logrando que parpadeara confundida—. Y amárrate los cordones.

Ella soltó el bastón entre sus manos, que cayó a la pista y fue anunciado en el altoparlante.

Ikezawa corrió a agacharse al mismo tiempo que ella y entonces llegaron los corredores de su grupo y el E.

Él recibió su testigo y los ignoró, corriendo hacia la meta, escuchando detrás las exclamaciones de Ikezawa, que le hicieron diversión, mientras adelantaba al corredor del grupo E, sin mucho esfuerzo.

La narradora dijo que la Clase F trataba de alcanzarlo y los grupos animaban con fuerza, y luego comenzó a escuchar que se refería a él como el mejor de todos, _inigualable_ ; siguió corriendo sin perder el ritmo, visualizando la línea de meta.

Aceleró al escuchar un grito de Ikezawa detrás y se acercó con velocidad al listón blanco. Estuvo por tocarlo y, de pronto, Kotoko cayó de rodillas al suelo, en su camino.

Pasó el listón, pero la física no le permitió detenerse a tiempo y arrolló con su novia, a la que automáticamente rodeó con sus brazos, aunque escuchó su jadeo por sobre el de todas las personas en el patio cuando terminaron los dos en el suelo, ella debajo.

Su estómago resintió el golpe y sintió un escozor en su palma derecha, solo que ignoró los dos dolores, separándose de Kotoko para darle espacio.

Seguramente los cordones hicieron de las suyas. —Tonta, te dije que evitaras tu torpeza —musitó en voz baja, reprendiéndola. Ahora a ella no le afectaba que usara la palabra, y era bueno, porque no podía borrarla de su vocabulario.

La anunciadora lo nombró triunfador sin dejar de comunicar el incidente.

—¿Kotoko? —susurró con una extraña sensación y suspiró al escucharla gemir. La giró y vio su expresión de dolor, teniendo los ojos cerrados. —Siempre necesitarás que te cuide —murmuró para sí, irritado.

—La Clase F obtiene el segundo lugar —escuchó decir, mientras, con cuidado, maniobraba para acomodarse a Kotoko sobre su hombro.

—¿Naoki-kun? —dijo ella en voz baja, donde estaba su oído.

—Sujétate —instruyó y la sintió rodear su cuello con fuerza, cuando cogió sus piernas para envolverlas en torno a su cuerpo—. Pero no me ahogues —reclamó, y ella aplicó menos presión.

—¡Irie! ¿Cómo te atreves a caer sobre Kotoko! —Ahí estaba el idiota, pensó él, poniéndose en pie con Kotoko ya en una posición adecuada—. ¡Eres un abusador!

—Lo que tú digas —respondió él, tomando dirección a la enfermería.

—¿Eh! ¡Lo admites! —exclamó Ikezawa—. ¿Qué haces con Kotoko! ¿A dónde la llevas?

—A la enfermería, ¿dónde más? —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Con fastidio, vio a Shigeo-san ser empujado por su madre, con la intención de que grabara todo. Mientras, varios silbaban y el idiota bocón gritaba por detrás.

—Lo siento —Kotoko susurró y la escuchó débil—. No era mi intención, me empujaron. Perdón por envolverte en problemas.

—Ya es costumbre —farfulló él.

 **[…]**

En la enfermería, después de curar los raspones de Kotoko y colocar una compresa en su golpe, la cuidadora responsable aplicó antiséptico en la palma de su mano, que su novia veía con una expresión entre preocupada y arrepentida.

—Lo si…

—Cállate —la cortó, porque era la enésima vez que se disculpaba. —Es fastidioso.

—Sí, pero… —replicó ella.

—Ya entendí, no molestes con eso —masculló con exasperación, enfocando sus ojos en ella con amenaza. Por su actitud de siempre, ya lo malo había pasado, así que podía responderle como quería.

—No quiero que te enojes, Naoki-kun. —Kotoko le suplicó con la mirada y él apartó la vista. La enfermera rió, dándole una palmadita en el dorso de su mano, antes de sonreírle a su novia.

—Estaba asustado por lo que te pasó, jovencita, por eso actúa así —comentó la enfermera y él la miró, con los ojos abiertos. ¿De dónde se le ocurría eso? Simplemente decía la verdad, le crispaba oír que se disculpara tantas veces, eso que pasara no tenía nada que ver.

Kotoko era torpe, perdería su tiempo preocupándose por ella.

No obstante, las palabras de la enfermera sirvieron como acicate para que se callara, y agradeció por ello, mientras les daba indicación de retirarse a los dos, brindándoles las instrucciones correspondientes, antes de irse a atender a un chico que tosía continuamente.

—¿Naoki-kun? —Ella se quedó atrás y lo sujetó de la manga de su playera blanca de deporte.

Al final del pasillo, antes de voltearse, vio a Ikezawa.

—¿Qué? —masculló, esperando no escuchar otra disculpa ni tener que lidiar con los gritos del idiota.

—Gracias —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa, de esas que se comenzaba a acostumbrar.

—Sí, como digas —repuso e hizo amago de volverse, pero ella lo detuvo, haciéndole inclinarse, para besar su mejilla con el rostro sonrojado.

 _¿En serio?_

La inocencia de Kotoko llegaba a otro nivel, pensó con una sonrisa ladina. Hasta parecía un delito corromperla, aunque se le antojaba después de ese gesto tan recatado.

—Kotoko. —El idiota la llamó, sin que ella mostrara un ápice de reconocimiento.

Naoki no se detuvo a pensar mucho. Cogió el rostro de Kotoko con sus dos manos y ladeó su cara, cerca de su boca.

—Eso no es un beso —susurró malicioso. Ella cerró los ojos.

A continuación, siguió a su impulso y también quiso dar una demostración a Ikezawa de quién era el perdedor. Bajó los párpados y unió sus labios a los de Kotoko, que mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras él movía lentamente los suyos, hasta que él sacó su lengua e hizo que entreabriera los de ella, con un leve gemido.

Suave y tentativamente, ella hizo un movimiento con sus labios, del mismo modo que él y correspondió debidamente al beso, haciendo que ambos probaran esa acción desconocida, pero que fue tomando ritmo lentamente, poco a poco dándole comodidad a los dos. Incluso él, que no era experimentado, no le desagradó tanto el beso, que lo dejó con una sensación difícil de describir en los labios.

Se separó de ella y elevó los párpados. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el pasillo estaba vacío, cumplida su intención de cabrear a Ikezawa.

Dejó ir el rostro de Kotoko, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y luego se sonrojara. Él, por su parte, sentía un poco de calor en el rostro.

—No te retrases —advirtió y le indicó con la cabeza que siguieran el camino.

Ella asintió en silencio, caminando junto a él, que frunció inadvertidamente el ceño.

Eso acababa de ser extraño.

 **[…]**

Aquella misma noche, mientras él seguía un estado pensativo, su madre reproducía de nuevo en la pantalla el vídeo con, según ella, las mejores escenas del festival deportivo de sus _dos hijos_ ; con broche de oro la parte en la que él transportaba a Kotoko a la enfermería. Esa la había repetido tantas veces, al punto que, si él no tuviera una memoria perfecta, recordaría cada detalle, de lo mucho que lo escuchaba.

Sabía que podía irse a su habitación, pero encontraba que estar en silencio y solo, serviría para que pensara más en ese beso con Kotoko.

La miró un momento, sonrojada con los ojos puestos en su madre, que contemplaba la pantalla otra vez, en medio de las risas de su padre y Shigeo-san, y las réplicas de Yuuki, quien cada cinco segundos regalaba miradas de enojo a Kotoko, desapercibidas para ella.

Kotoko no parecía dar muchas vueltas a lo pasado, así que él tampoco debería hacerlo, decidió entonces, resuelto a seguir donde se encontraba, por lo menos hasta que fuese hora de dormir —su tutoría con la pelirroja cancelada por el cansancio del día— y no tuviera más oportunidad de que la mente se ensañara en el beso. Había besado a su novia, _simple y llanamente_. La diferencia era que esa vez los dos habían participado. Punto.

Finalizado eso, observó a los que se encontraban sentados los sofás color crema del salón, que, a pesar de todo, en lo que se trataba de Yuuki y hasta él, se hallaban a gusto. Llegó a la conclusión que, estar los seis, así en compañía, era cómodo y habitual para todos, habiendo logrado mezclarse bien, aunque tuvieran sus diferencias.

Kotoko y Shigeo-san se habían integrado adecuadamente a su familia. Eran una buena adición a los Irie y eso significaba que la novia que había escogido era la indicada, demostrando que hizo bien.

—¡Es espléndido! —celebró su madre, sacándolo de sus reflexiones, repitiendo el vídeo desde el inicio.

—¿Cuántas veces tienes que verlo? —masculló con fastidio, y su padre rió.

—¡Las veces que pueda! ¡Son maravillosos! ¡Kotoko-chan y onii-chan son la pareja perfecta! ¡Están tan bien juntos! ¡Ya deberían casarse!

Shigeo-san se atragantó con su bebida y su padre comenzó a darle golpecitos entre los omóplatos, mientras su hermano replicaba a gritos y Kotoko abría los ojos, asombrada.

Su madre reía para sí.

Si supiera. De todos modos, viendo la dinámica entre todos, la decisión era clara, Kotoko sí sería la indicada. En un tiempo estaría bien.

—Déjalo para más adelante —insinuó y se puso en pie, en medio del jadeo de todos y los gritos de emoción de su madre. —Buenas noches.

Después, abandonó la habitación, satisfecho de su plan.

Las cosas iban por buen rumbo.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Cómo me encanta el dicho que da nombre al capítulo!**

El significado es exageradamente irónico, ja,ja.

Y bueno, que actualizara una semana después es porque habría de retrasar mi actualización hasta el 10, porque doy una prueba antes (y podía traérselos antes). Este capítulo no es nada novedoso, aunque sí puse mis ligeros cambios, ya ven. ¡Naoki no sabe en lo que está cayendo! A pasitos cortos... (manejemos el hecho que sin la madre duro y dale con emparejarlos, lo pone un poco más sencillo -aunque sí tendría que ser difícil con él, de necio-, más con los dos conviviendo más en casa en las tutorías y viendo que ella alcanza a ser distinta).

Puse una ligera pista de lo que pasará en el siguiente, si leen con detenimiento, podrán darse una idea... me encantaría saber sus suposiciones ;)

Gracias por leer (y por los reviews, fue impresionante ver las opiniones que recibí del anterior). Nos vemos, ahora sí, _10 de agosto_.

 _Muchos besos, **Karo.**_

* * *

adriana bulla: Me pasa lo mismo, de estar revisando la página, con algunas historias que no sigo con mi cuenta, y sé lo que es. Seguro te sorprende de ver que apareció este capítulo antes ja,ja. Eres un amor, pero sí sería genial hacer de este fic inolvidable para los demás, o que por lo menos guste mucho :) Gracias por andar aquí.

Luna: ¡Tú captas lo que yo! No pude aguantarme poner lo de Lolita, simplemente me salió para resaltar la diferencia entre ambos; es tan lindo, tal vez soy como tú, pero es que, en serio, se ven muy monos así de diferentes como se nos aparecen son geniales. Gracias por el comentario, sigue leyendo, linda. Un gusto saber de ti, esta primera vez que comentas.

Catty712: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, aunque es cierto que hace sentir mal por Kotoko, ya le tocará a Naoki, no perderé el objetivo con eso. El detalle es mantenerlo en el personaje. Pero sí, seguro, segurito, la valora en el futuro (o la pierde, ja,ja,ja). Agradezco el review y aquí me tienes, más que puntual con la actualización. Mucho gusto.


	9. La atención viene de diferentes formas

**Disclaimer: Aquí va el triste lamento de que nada es mío.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **La atención viene de diferentes formas**

* * *

Kotoko y él se dirigían a la escuela y ella parecía más vivaz de lo habitual, avanzando en saltos, haciéndola parecer una niña. Ese día, sintiendo dolor de cabeza desde levantarse, más que el que sintió la noche anterior, Naoki no encontraba con mucha aceptación ese ridículo y pueril actuar.

—Si caes y te lastimas, no pienses que voy a ayudarte —comunicó bruscamente, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Kotoko en forma de grito, deteniéndose frente a él, con la cara ladeada a la izquierda. Una parte de su cabello, sujeto en una infantil cola alta en la parte derecha de su cabeza, cayó como una cortina a su cara, que ella apartó con un movimiento de su mano.

—Fastidia que grites —dijo y la rodeó para continuar su camino a la escuela, pensando, por primera vez, que era afortunado fuese el último día de clases de la semana.

Ella lo alcanzó rápido y anduvo a su lado, adelantándose un paso a momentos para verlo a la cara, que él ignoraba, aunque notaba, porque dos veces estuvo a punto de tropezar con ella y porque una de ellas Kotoko estuvo muy cerca de una señal de cuidado en una alcantarilla. Solo le faltaba que ella se accidentara y verse envuelto en un circo mediático.

—Tus ojos en el camino, _torpe_ —espetó con las sienes latiendo, ya más cerca de la estación del metro.

Kotoko se sobresaltó y luego encogió los hombros, asintiendo. Siguió en silencio y, afortunadamente, llegaron a la estación cuando el transporte hacía su llegada. El ruido allí presente le causó incomodidad, pero supo que no sería fácil ignorarlo.

Esperaron a que saliera la gente y entraron al vagón; miró con fastidio que Kotoko iba con la cabeza baja y se alejaba de él, como si no recordara las veces que anduvo incómoda y le pareció recibir un manoseo.

—Parece que ya olvidaste —masculló aproximándose a ella, que se detuvo. La cogió del brazo y la puso frente a sí, antes de sujetarse al empezar el movimiento del metro.

Esa vez no sintió interés en leer un libro durante el camino, solo cerró los ojos al marearle las imágenes difusas del exterior, con los colores entremezclados causándole agitación en la cabeza. Los abrió después de un rato, cuando anunciaron que llegarían a la estación cerca de la escuela en unos momentos.

Al ir frenando el transporte, mecánicamente llevó la mano hacia Kotoko, quien siempre salía expedida hacia al frente a punto de golpear y molestar a la persona a su costado. La primera ocasión que pasó, un adolescente fue empujado y golpeó a una mujer sentada sujetando a un bebé, así que tuvo que evitar que su falta de cuidado dañara a otros.

El metro frenó definitivamente e hicieron su descenso. Precedió a Kotoko en la salida, mientras ella parecía inmersa en una de sus ensoñaciones comunes y se detenía en medio de la estación.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y la dejó ahí, no tardaría en darse cuenta de su ausencia, así que no debía llamar su atención.

Poco después de ir caminando en la calle, escuchó unos pasos apresurados y en el rabillo de su ojo la vio colocarse a su lado, con la respiración acelerada.

Para ese momento, ya se les unían los demás estudiantes y, los que la vieron, muchas figuras habituales a la hora, no le hicieron caso. Esa era una escena repetida innumerables veces; al principio se oían las risas, después solo veía encogimientos de hombros, ahora, sus respuestas eran la ignorancia.

Pasaron los portones de la escuela y el leve bullicio matinal le causó emitir una inspiración profunda y apretar el asa de su bolso escolar.

—¡Jinko! ¡Satomi! —exclamó Kotoko y él arrugó el ceño con su estridente grito al llamar a las dos amigas con las que a veces la veía, una chica pelinegra y otra de cabellos claros.

Las otras dos se acercaron corriendo, saludando a su novia con una sonrisa y dándole a él una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Kotoko mientras se dirigían al edificio que les correspondía.

—Hemos decidido que veremos si algo de tu método sirve y llegamos temprano a estudiar para los finales de trimestre —dijo una de ellas, la pelinegra, no le interesaba el nombre.

Él pensó que, si Kotoko daba ese ejemplo y eran capaces de esmerarse como ella, la escuela podía asombrarse por los cambios mostrados por algunas estudiantes del F.

—Yo le dije que también podíamos intentarlo como tú —habló la otra amiga de Kotoko, de un modo demasiado femenino, y él frunció el ceño. —¿Irie-san? —Naoki le dirigió una mirada a la de cabellos claros, enarcando una ceja, porque nunca se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra directamente. _Esperaba que no pidieran que fuese su tutor_. —¿Crees que haya algún otro de la Clase A interesado en tener novia? —preguntó la que más realzaba su atractivo de las tres amigas, en un tono demasiado serio.

Si el dolor de cabeza le hubiese permitido reír sarcásticamente en voz alta, lo habría hecho (o no). Hasta creían que Kotoko tenía la capacidad de pensar en hacerse de un novio inteligente para que la ayudara a estudiar.

—No me interesa —respondió y devolvió la mirada al camino.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la chica.

—¡Satomi!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió a mí! —interpeló la otra amiga de Kotoko, ahora sabía que Jinko, y él escuchó a las otras dos reír. _Par de idiotas_.

—Bueno, pensándolo mejor, tal vez uno del B, los del A son demasiado serios —reflexionó en voz alta la que era Satomi y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Je, je, chicas —musitó Kotoko. Se la imaginó colorada de la cara.

—¿La biblioteca será un lugar adecuado para aproximarse a algún chico del B? —preguntó Jinko, ignorando a su novia.

— _Suerte con eso_ —dijo él sarcástico, al llegar a su salón. Si iban a poner más entusiasmo en conseguir un chico, bien merecían ser del F. Al menos, Kotoko había admitido que quería aprender, aunque sacrificara "su tiempo" con él, que actuaba como _tirano_ en sus tutorías.

—¡Nos vemos en la tarde! —Ae despidió Kotoko con una sonrisa y él entró sin responder, arrugando la boca en desagrado con el volumen de su voz, suspirando después agradecido del apacible silencio que había en su aula de clases.

Nada mejor para su dolor de cabeza.

 **[…]**

Su madre rió con lo que contaba Kotoko en la mesa; Yuuki dejó escapar un insulto a las adolescentes estúpidas, que su progenitora no alcanzó a oír o lo habría reprendido; su padre, a pesar de estar más interesado en la comida, dejó escapar una pequeña risa por la emoción de su novia.

—Y Jinko y Satomi dijeron que nunca habían visto la biblioteca tan vacía —expuso Kotoko con gracia—. Decían que era muy temprano para que la visitaran los estudiantes, la próxima semana tal vez haya más gente.

Naoki bufó; unos meses atrás, Kotoko habría estado en las mismas condiciones, sin pasarse a la biblioteca a menos que estuviesen más próximos los exámenes.

—Pero Jinko y Satomi decidieron ponerse a estudiar conmigo, aunque Kin-chan estuvo diciéndonos que no nos estresáramos con los próximos exámenes, y que si salíamos mal podríamos compartir las clases de regularización en verano. —Un comentario que Naoki bien podía imaginarse del idiota—. Yo no quiero ir a la escuela en verano —terminó Kotoko con una cara de sufrimiento.

—Kotoko-chan, saldrás bien, has estado estudiando mucho con onii-chan —consoló su madre con una sonrisa, dándole una palmadita a la mano de su novia.

—Sí, no hagas que mi onii-chan haya perdido el tiempo —añadió Yuuki, llevando de mala gana la comida a su boca.

Naoki se sorprendió un poco, porque a pesar del insulto, era una pequeña muestra de apoyo.

Kotoko se levantó y se acercó para abrazar a su hermano, que trató de huir alejándose de sus brazos, mientras los adultos reían. —Te demostraré que tu _onii-chan_ no desaprovechó su tiempo, _otouto_ —proclamó apretujando a Yuuki, que se sonrojó por el bochorno, pero brincó al escuchar el modo en que su novia se refirió a él.

Él llevó un poco más de arroz a su boca y encontró que no podía más, no sentía ganas de comer con ese dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Dejó sus palillos y se puso en pie.

—He terminado, que aprovechen —musitó en voz baja. Observó que todos lo miraron y el intercambio entre Yuuki y Kotoko se terminaba.

—¿Onii-chan? —cuestionó su madre—. Pero si no has terminado.

—Me duele la cabeza —respondió y se alejó de la mesa. —Hoy estudias sola —le informó a su novia, que asintió sin réplica, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, se daría una buena ducha y se acostaría. No le gustaba tomar medicamentos, durmiendo más de lo acostumbrado reposaría y se iría el dolor.

Por un momento, el primer escalón pareció moverse y tuvo que sujetarse del barandal. Con lentitud, empezó a ascender, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado.

Su rutina antes de dormir fue demasiado mecánica, únicamente suspiró cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 **[…]**

Al día siguiente, Naoki no se sentía mucho mejor y la iluminación de la habitación le molestó, además que sintió el cuerpo mucho más caliente que antes.

No podía ser lo que se imaginaba, era imposible que estuviese enfermo. _Él no se enfermaba_. Bueno, no desde hacía mucho.

La última vez que recordaba fue en el segundo grado de la escuela elemental, cuando una chica llevó el brote de varicela y la mitad del grupo, él incluido, fue contagiada, a lo que siguieron unas semanas molestas que, afortunadamente, no se repetirían en el futuro. Desde entonces, llevaba un estilo de vida demasiado saludable como para caer en las enfermedades comunes.

Sería gripe o un resfriado, en el momento tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada como para pensar en la diferencia. Solo sabía que su cuerpo dolía y sentía la garganta fastidiosamente rasposa.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y él se cubrió con la cabeza con el edredón, recorriéndole un escalofrío con el aire del exterior.

—¿Naoki-kun? —Kotoko le habló; su voz sonó demasiado cerca, aunque no escuchó los sonidos que ella hacía al tropezarse con lo que Yuuki tenía en el suelo. —¿Se habrá dormido?

Se la imaginó con ropa deportiva para ir al club a practicar tenis, pero cerró los ojos, desinteresado en lo que ella tuviera que ver. Solo quería dormir.

—¿Naoki-kun? —Esa vez la voz de ella sonó más cerca y sintió que removía las sábanas sobre su cabeza, para sentir sus manos, muy frías, sobre su mejilla. Ella gimió y él se apartó con un escalofrío.

—No molestes —susurró cubriéndose el rostro.

—Naoki-kun, estás enfermo —dijo Kotoko, acercando su mano a su frente, que a él molestó por la diferente temperatura—. Estás muy caliente.

 _Ella era una genio._

—Déjame en… paz —pidió con un castañeo y despotricó en sus adentros.

Kotoko, haciéndole caso, se alejó y escuchó que la puerta se cerró fuertemente, lo que le produjo un quejido.

Se arrebujó más entre las sábanas disponiéndose a dormir.

No obstante, la puerta volvió a abrirse y oyó la voz de su madre, diciendo mil cosas sobre estar enfermo y demás que no estaba interesado en oír; Yuuki también empezó a hablar, seguramente había sido despertado por culpa de los ruidos.

Sintió que le colocaban un termómetro y miró a su madre entre las rendijas que hacían sus párpados.

—Cállense —exigió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Aquí están las pastillas! —Su hermano pidió silencio a Kotoko y ella lo volvió a repetir de forma más baja, aunque le zumbó también en los oídos.

—Onii-chan, toma una, para bajar la fiebre —susurró su madre. —Hice un licuado.

Él se vio obligado a abrir los ojos e incorporarse un poco en la cama, recibiendo un vaso con una bebida de sabor dulzón, que ingirió obligadamente, para luego verse obligado a sujetar la pastilla en la mano y el vaso con agua. Los tres testigos de esa ridícula demostración de debilidad de su parte, lucían iguales expresiones preocupadas, dos en pijama y Kotoko, como pensara, en ropa deportiva.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

En primer lugar, era estúpido que se enfermara, con lo mucho que se cuidaba. Y era tonto que se sintiera así de mal, pues seguro era una ridícula enfermedad común. Tal vez no había descansado bien y era lo que necesitaba.

Se puso la pastilla en la boca y bebió el agua, que fue un profundo alivio para su garganta, más que la ingesta anterior. Lo tomó con ansias y extendió el vaso con algo de dificultad, para pedir más.

Kotoko, con presteza, le sirvió del líquido, que acabó de nuevo rápido. Luego, le devolvió el vaso y volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada.

—Te dejaremos descansar, la pastilla te adormitará —le hizo saber su madre y él hizo un gesto de afirmación, con los ojos cerrados. —Prepararé un caldo para cuando despiertes.

Él ya no escuchó más en medio de un estado somnoliento.

 **[…]**

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, Naoki, molesto, tosió con los ojos cerrados, y captó la voz de su madre.

—Me siento tentada a quedarme… Onii-chan nunca se ha enfermado de grande, pero sé que nadie lo cuidará mejor que Kotoko-chan —dijo ella muy rápido, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Kotoko se encargaría de él?

 _Mejor que lo matara_ , no creía que ella fuese la mejor enfermera con lo despistada y torpe que era. Si su madre iba a salir, con que le dejara de comer y tuviera a la mano el medicamento, estaría bien. Aunque con las pocas energías que sentía, sería una ardua tarea el llevar las cosas a su boca o ir hasta el comedor. Tampoco era que sintiera hambre, pero el caldo debía ser necesario.

Su piel se erizó cuando alguien colocó un paño húmedo en su frente y lo pasó por su cara, llegando hasta el cuello. Fue, sin embargo, una fuente de confort.

—Y no parece ser muy grave —pronunció su madre más lento que antes—. Me llevaré a Yuuki para comprar el regalo que olvidé y lo checaré antes de la reunión de papá. Así no tendrás que preocuparte por él y evitaremos que se contagie. Es más peligroso para los niños.

Naoki frunció el ceño, cuando el paño desapareció. —¿Qué reunión?

—Oh, onii-chan, estás despierto —musitó su madre y él abrió los ojos, la vio al pie de la cama y giró un poco el rostro para ver a Kotoko, que tenía un cubre bocas en su cara y sostenía una toalla blanca en sus manos. —Debe ser la enfermedad, hoy es el cumpleaños de un socio de papá, yo no lo recordé hasta que ayer en la noche papá lo mencionó. No sé qué tenía en la cabeza.

Él asintió, sin gran interés.

—Tengo que salir. Kotoko se quedará cuidándote. Hice un caldo para ti. Se lo pides a ella y te lo dará con gusto —dijo su madre con mucha emoción. —Oh, desearía no tener que irme.

Cerró los ojos y, con debilidad, se puso en pie.

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué haces! —exclamó su madre.

—¡Naoki-kun! ¿A dónde vas? —le llamó Kotoko, simultáneamente.

Si el calor no le hubiese tenido el rostro caliente, la intromisión de ellas le hubiesen encendido la cara. Las hizo a un lado, mientras trataban de sujetarlo.

—Tengo necesidades —farfulló con mal humor y las apartó sin muchas fuerzas. Ambas lo dejaron.

Él caminó con cuidado hasta el pasillo, envidioso de sus padres con cuarto de baño en la habitación principal; se le antojaba lejos, en ese momento, tener que andar hasta el que ocupaban los demás.

Después de salir del baño, regresó a la habitación y se recostó de nuevo en su cama.

Esa vez, solo Kotoko se encontraba en el dormitorio, todavía sentada junto a donde estaba su cabeza, en su silla, entre las camas de Yuuki y él. No podía correrla, porque había tenido, _milagrosamente_ , el sentido común de tomar una medida que podía hacer posible evitar el contagio y ésa era la excusa que habría puesto en el momento para quedarse solo.

No obstante, estaba callada y tal vez su presencia no era tan molestosa.

—¿Quieres que suba el caldo? —preguntó ella, solícita, ubicando su mano en su frente. Aquella vez, la sintió un poco menos fría.

Asintió.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y la vio salir corriendo de la habitación. Por un segundo, pensó que se derrumbaría y el caldo no llegaría al dormitorio, pero momentos más tarde, ella volvió, caminando lento con un plato de caldo humeando en una bandeja.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —cuestionó cuando ella se propuso a dejar la bandeja sobre sus piernas, con sumo cuidado.

—Casi ocho horas, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde —contestó Kotoko y él asintió en agradecimiento. —Estábamos preocupadas por ti, más cuando oba-sama dijo que rara vez enfermabas.

Él hizo un sonido con su boca en reconocimiento, sintiendo una extraña sensación incómoda al oírla. Para alimentarse, se propuso a coger la cuchara, aunque Kotoko se le adelantó, con más reflejos al estar en sus cinco sentidos.

—Dame la cuchara —ordenó, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia ella, aunque el gesto no parecía muy imponente al momento, con su brazo temblando a momentos.

Tosió.

—No seas molesta.

—Nooo.

—Ko-to-ko —pronunció, maldiciéndose por la falta de firmeza en su voz.

—Yo te lo daré —musitó Kotoko y la vio con los ojos brillantes.

— _No, gracias_ —replicó secamente, después de toser, otra vez. No era un inútil, y seguro que llegaría a quemarlo al derramar el líquido.

—Malo. —Se la imaginó haciendo un puchero debajo del cubre bocas. —Pero no ganarás. Yo soy tu enfermera hoy.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y no se sintió con ganas de rebatir, más por lo determinada e insistente que se ponía ella.

Kotoko elevó un poco el cubre bocas, para después introducir la cuchara en el caldo caliente y soplar suavemente antes de acercarlo a él.

—Vamos, abre la boca, Naoki-kun —pidió ella en tono serio.

Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de exasperación. —Cuidado… con decir esto a nadie —amenazó entre dientes y abrió la boca, a la que ella metió la cuchara con el caldo, que notó casi sin sabor.

—No lo haré —contestó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Kotoko volvió a introducir la cuchara en el líquido caliente y le ofreció de nuevo. Así siguió, sin derramarlo, hasta que él no se sintió con ganas de ingerir más. Además, se sentía un ridículo inútil. Alguien patético.

—Ahora te toca otra pastilla —comunicó Kotoko devolviendo el cubre bocas a su lugar y dándose la vuelta a la mesa de noche, sirviendo agua de una jarra y sacando una pastilla del frasco. —Pronto te sentirás mejor —anunció con emoción entregándole el vaso y el medicamento, que él tomó, tras un acceso de tos.

Mientras, ella quitó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y la colocó con cuidado en la cama de Yuuki.

Él puso el vaso en la mesilla y volvió a recostarse, esa vez sin sentir la necesidad de envolverse con mucha fuerza en las sábanas.

—Ahora, a dormir —mandó Kotoko y acomodó el edredón hasta su cuello, de una forma molestosa.

—No soy ningún niño —masculló, girándose para darle la espalda.

Kotoko rió y, pasados unos segundos, él volteó, viendo que se había ido a devolver la bandeja. En soledad, sintió la comisura de su boca elevarse.

Reparando en ello, cerró los ojos y se acomodó para dormir de nuevo, pensando que _en verdad estaba muy enfermo_.

 **[…]**

Al despertar de nueva cuenta, con el cuarto más oscuro, indicando la noche, Naoki, sintiéndose mejor, se puso en pie recordando los sitios con los que podía tropezar, para encaminarse al baño. Antes, sintió la necesidad de cambiarse de ropa y fue hasta el cajón, sacando a ciegas sus prendas, recordando la posición de las cosas.

Con la ropa en mano, salió al pasillo y se dirigió al baño. Dentro, alivió su vejiga y empezó a lavarse con una toalla, agua y jabón, dejando su cabeza intacta en esa ocasión. El día siguiente se daría una debida ducha, por ahora, solo quería quitarse la ropa sudorosa.

El cuerpo lo sentía más agradable y el contacto con el agua tibia le fue más fresco que molestoso, pero se colocó el otro pijama de pantalón largo, para no exponerse a la temperatura de la noche. Era verano, pero la casa estaba climatizada, aunque su habitación, en ese momento, no.

Una vez vestido, se cepilló y lavó su cara, que ya no tenía el mismo tono rojizo en los pómulos, como la noche anterior. Suspiró al ver sus ojos hinchados; ya no se sentía tan mal, pero en el interior le quedaban ganas de dormir por la noche.

Dependía de cada cuerpo.

Se le escapó una tos seca y arrugó la boca; qué molestoso era.

Retornó a su habitación y se propuso a apagar la luz del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta, pero de soslayo, con la mano en el apagador, miró a la figura junto a su cama, de la que se había olvidado.

Kotoko parecía estar en una posición incómoda. Estaba sentada en la silla, apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados en su cama, que era un tanto baja y la hacía estar muy reclinada.

Suspiró y presionó el apagador para que la luz se extinguiera. Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba, en la penumbra que le daba a la habitación la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Removió el edredón y la sábana de la cama de Yuuki. Tanteó con sus manos a Kotoko y, aun sin mucha fuerza, la hizo apoyarse a él; ella se removió un poco, pero no despertó. La sujetó, apretando los dientes solo por esa vez, y la transportó con cuidado al colchón de su hermano, que de todas formas no creía dormiría allí, acomodándola con cuidado, quitándole las pantuflas de conejo que ella portaba en los pies. Agradecía que la ropa deportiva no molestara para dormir.

La cubrió solo con la sábana delgada, porque su cuarto no estaba muy ventilado ese día y tendría calor.

Su mano ascendió hasta el cubre bocas y se debatió entre descubrir un poco la nariz o no; se encogió de hombros, hasta el momento no le parecía molestar al dormir. Lo dejó así y estuvo por apartar su mano, pero se descubrió elevándola hasta los cabellos sedosos de ella, alcanzando la parte superior de su cabeza.

De su boca escapó un suspiro. —Gracias —susurró y apartó la mano, alejándose para acostarse.

Apoyó la cabeza contra su almohada y, antes de dormirse, le pareció escuchar el murmullo de ella pronunciando su nombre, entre sueños.

 **[…]**

El día que acabaron los exámenes, de los que Kotoko decía estar enteramente segura de haber salido como para no ir a clases de verano, Naoki y su familia nuclear, se encontraron en la mesa del comedor, sentados mientras diferentes olores inundaban la casa, provenientes de la cocina.

—Onii-chan —él miró a su madre—, parece delicioso lo que papá Aihara y Kotoko-chan están preparando para nosotros —comentó ella con una gran sonrisa, removiéndose en su lugar de la excitación.

Él devolvió la mirada a su libro con los hombros encogidos.

—Mamá, _tiene_ que ser muy bueno, Ai-chan es un excelente chef. Recuerdo que cuando estudiábamos hacía platillos excelentes, ahora que han pasado años y tiene su próspero restaurante, debe ser mejor —apreció su padre, que seguro debía de estar salivando por comer.

—Y Kotoko-chan lo acompaña —agregó su madre.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, Kotoko había dicho una vez que nunca había cocinado, seguro que ese detalle su madre lo desconocía.

—No creo que esa tonta pueda hacer un platillo decente —opinó Yuuki con una risita, que hizo reprimir una sonrisa a Naoki, porque tenía la leve sospecha que era cierto, pero no lo diría en voz alta, hasta comprobarlo.

—¡Yuuki! —reprochó su madre en voz alta. —¡No hables así de Kotoko-chan!

—¡Familia, la comida está lista! —anunció Shigeo-san con emoción desde la cocina, y comenzó a salir con varios platos acomodados en sus brazos, como un mesero profesional haría.

Kotoko, detrás de él, lo seguía, sorprendentemente, cargando varios platos, también. _Una habilidad extraña en alguien torpe._

Él dejó su libro detrás de la silla.

Pronto, la mesa estuvo llena de platillos y cuencos con comida japonesa tradicional, de buen aspecto y olor, que no sabía cuál escoger. Los vio todos y luego reparó, en la esquina, un plato con un arroz de color marrón, que parecía muy recocido y no demasiado apetitoso.

 _Kotoko_ , decía a gritos.

—¡Ai-chan! ¡Es grandioso!

—Qué afortunados somos de tener esta comida de un gran chef —alabó también su madre y el pecho de Shigeo-san se hinchió de orgullo por los halagos a su arte culinaria.

—Es la forma de agradecerles tenernos en casa. Qué mejor que una buena comida para todos ustedes.

—Oh, Ai-chan, no tienes que agradecernos —replicó su padre—, para eso estamos los amigos.

—Sí, somos una gran familia —sumó su madre, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Le guiñó un ojo a él—. Y estamos muy felices de tenerlos aquí.

—De cualquier manera, es una forma de mostrarles nuestro aprecio. Es algo que pueden encontrarse en el restaurante Fugu-kichi, que están invitados a visitar en cualquier momento —dijo Shigeo-san y le hizo una seña a Kotoko.

Ella hizo una inclinación. —¡Sí! Gracias por recibirnos.

—Ya basta de agradecimientos, tenemos que probar esta deliciosa comida. —Su madre habló y se paró para sujetar a Kotoko de los brazos mientras Shigeo-san tomaba asiento. —Dime, Kotoko-chan, ¿cómo ayudaste?

—Oh —Shigeo-san dejó escapar una risa, mientras Kotoko parecía sonrojada. Naoki reprimió una mueca de burla. —Kotoko me ayudó a cortar algunas verduras e hizo, eh, un poco de arroz.

—¿Cuál es? —investigó su madre y él se preguntó si realmente era _tan_ obtusa.

Kotoko señaló su gran creación y su madre la miró durante unos segundos, con ojos entrecerrados.

—Kotoko nunca ha aprendido a cocinar bien —explicó su suegro rascándose la cabeza, con rostro anonadado. _Kotoko se quedó corta, entonces_ , analizó Naoki—. Supongo que es como su madre en eso, Etsuko no era muy buena preparando alimentos.

—No importa —dijo su progenitora—. Es algo que entre mujeres podemos solucionar —expresó su ridiculez con demasiada determinación.

Ya se imaginaba a Kotoko con horas acompañando a su madre, en la cocina. Reprimió una risotada. _Si eso le libraba de su compañía._

Solo esperaba que no quisiera tener quien probara los intentos.

—Bueno. —Shigeo-san se encogió de hombros.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron y todos agradecieron con la comida.

—Probaremos un poco del plato de Kotoko para ver en qué nivel está —propuso su madre con buenos ánimos.

—¿Quieres que muera envenenado? —Se opuso su hermano, obteniendo una mirada amenazante de ella.

—Eh —Kotoko rió, con la cabeza baja—, no es necesario, no parece muy apetecible… y, ni yo lo comería, mejor me lo llevo a la cocina.

 _Oh_ , Naoki no supo de dónde vino lo que iba a hacer, pero supuso que era una manera de devolverle lo que hizo por él cuando se enfermó.

Extendió su plato.

—Sírveme un poco —indicó a Kotoko, escuchando a su hermano atorarse con la comida y toser.

—¡Onii-chan! —exclamó Yuuki, como si cometiera un delito, y refunfuñó un par de cosas ininteligibles. Kotoko alzó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No mejorará si no sabe en qué —manifestó carente de emoción. Alrededor de la mesa, todos estaban en silencio. —Tengo hambre —apremió a su novia.

Kotoko agitó su cabeza y asintió, con dudas sirviendo un poco de su desastrosa comida en el plato. Él se sirvió de otras comidas, para ingerir después y que no le quedara el mal sabor al terminar de comer lo de ella.

Finalmente, con el plato frente a sí, se preguntó si no estaría a punto de probar algo que le diera intoxicación alimenticia.

Cogió arroz con sus palillos, que estaban algo blandos y los llevó a su boca. En su lengua, lo primero que sintió fue el exagerado sabor de la sal, que lo hizo dar un respingo, junto a un concentrado sabor agridulce del condimento, del que no podía decir exactamente qué era; cuando masticó, sintió que era una especie de comida para viejos, muy cerca del puré, pero con la cantidad de sal era imposible eso.

Era _deglutible_ , pero no bueno. Acompañado de algo sin sabor y pan, u otra cosa, sería pasable. _No para repetir_.

—Tiene mucha sal —observó, para que los demás continuaran comiendo, porque esperaban su veredicto.

—Muy bien, onii-chan —coincidió su madre, segundos después.

El ambiente en la mesa mejoró entonces y siguió comiendo. Al bajar la mirada, encontró que, a su lado, Yuuki lo observaba detenidamente; luego, bajó los hombros.

Ni se molestó en dedicar una mirada al frente, donde tendría las miradas de Kotoko y su madre concentradas en él.

Con disimulo, cuando acabó el arroz de Kotoko, se sirvió más agua, su vaso ya vacío.

Esperaba, en verdad, que su madre consiguiera hacerle aprender. _Era horrible_.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Oh, gente linda! ¿Ya es 10?**

Mi examen se adelantó, me pareció justo hacer lo mismo con el capítulo, más teniéndolo listo. Y este me gusta.

Primero que nada, cualquier involucrado con el ámbito médico (que, al parecer, abundan por ff)... cero quejas, ¿sí? Mi papá tuvo dengue hace un tiempo y me inspiró para esto, o sea, la enfermedad no es la misma, pero era tan tentador hacer sentir inútil a Irie; calmemos a la conciencia pensando que era un virus para el que no había desarrollado los debidos anticuerpos.

Segundo, supongamos que el chico tosiendo de la enfermería, en el capítulo anterior, tuvo algo que ver (¿se regresarán a checar?).

Tercero, ¿qué mejor modo de debilitar la coraza de Naoki que enfermo? Y más con su enfermera personal. Él teniéndola de novia solo para su conveniencia y ella tan entregada.

Cuarto, sí, como pueden concluir, lo enfermé por mera venganza de mi parte.

En fin, ¿qué les parece? Y espero tomaran en cuenta pequeños detalles que pasaron aquí.

¡Ya estamos cerca del capítulo diez! ¡Qué emoción! Me he dado cuenta que los múltiplos de cinco tienen cosas importantes... ummm, así que el próximo será interesante para ustedes. Pero, no coman ansias; les tengo una agradable sorpresa, las actualizaciones serán semanales. ¡Sí! A partir de la próxima, _actualizaré cada miércoles._ No lo haría si de verdad no viera que les gusta. ¡Les adoro!

No obstante, cuento con sus opiniones al respecto je,je, y saber si Naoki no se ha ido desviando mucho del personaje, ¿va?

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana.

 _Besos y abrazos, **Karo.**_

* * *

adriana bulla: ¿La tiene muy fácil? Ja,ja, sí, pero no sería Kotoko si no se la pusiera fácil, ¿no crees? Es injusto, pero así de frustrante era en la historia :( Ojalá que se presentara alguien a darle lata, pero también soy partidaria de que por uno mismo pueden ocurrir los problemas, sin necesidad de terceros. Aunque, no revelaré nada de futuro, y no afirmaré ni negaré si tu deseo aparecerá o no. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Me encanta! Sí, sí, sí, la inspiración a todo lo que va, porfis :D - Y con gusto tenerte hasta el final; por lo menos, hasta fin de año, pienso.


	10. Pensamientos que contaminan

**Disclaimer: Por costumbre, sigo diciendo que no es mío...**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Pensamientos que contaminan**

* * *

—Todavía no puedo creer que lo hice —repitió Kotoko por enésima vez en su regreso de la escuela, al punto de agobiarlo con lo mismo; pero él, internamente, tenía la misma incredulidad que ella, después de que entregaran los resultados de final de trimestre, donde Kotoko había obtenido el puesto cincuenta, _de nuevo_.

Él había pensado que saldría bien en las pruebas, nunca que repetiría el resultado de la ocasión anterior, con dos puntos más que la última vez, por los que pudo aparecer en la posición final del tablero, para decepción del chico de la clase C que tenía ese puesto antes y quiso recuperarlo, según lo que escuchó decir a alguien de su clase. Lamentablemente para el chico, comentaban, _Aihara tuvo un punto más que él, y le ganó_.

Hasta el tutor de su clase estaba desconcertado, como comentara en su asignatura. Parecía todo un hito en la historia que alguien de la Clase F repitiera su posición en la lista, si es que salir en ella una primera vez no era asombroso.

Naoki pensó que, si los maestros cambiaban lugares de enseñanza, verían que algo haría la diferencia en los resultados de los exámenes de los grupos inferiores; según todo lo observado cuando veía lo anotado por Kotoko, parecía que sus profesores creían a su grupo con capacidades de aprendizaje altas. Como enseñaban, estaba bien para alguien de una clase A o B, no para los que necesitaban de un proceso paulatino.

Era una mera observación que daría para no promover más alumnos estúpidos y encontraran a algunos que merecieran una segunda oportunidad. O, ¿qué podían esperar? Si los profesores no cambiaban y eran los mismos para el bloque de A y B, C y D, E y F, los tres años.

—¡El puesto cincuenta! —gritó Kotoko con un chillido de emoción, en la calle que llevaba a su casa.

Unos pájaros en un portón salieron volando.

—¿No dijiste a _tu otouto_ que demostrarías que mi tiempo fue bien empleado? —inquirió él, burlón.

Kotoko se detuvo en seco y arrugó los labios.

—Sí, pero no pensé que así —respondió moviendo los hombros bailando. —No es lo mismo, _señor calificación perfecta_ —dijo ella sonriendo, como Watanabe puntualizara que fuera, otra vez. En realidad, eso se debía a que nunca había estudiado y ahora todos los temas los veía tres veces, una vez cuando lo daban en clase, dos con Kotoko. —¡Es mi primer año sin clases de verano!

Kotoko llevó las palmas de sus manos a sus pómulos, abriendo la boca en un perfecto óvalo.

—Te tragarás una mosca —comentó, abriendo el portón de su casa.

Ella cerró la boca y abrió los ojos.

—¡Se lo restregaré a Yuuki! —Con su exclamación, empezó a subir las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos, sin fallar.

— _Vaya_ —musitó él, parpadeando asombrado. Si ella no se fijaba tanto en las cosas, podía hacerlas bien. O era tanta su excitación, que los escalones pasaron a segundo plano.

—¡Oba-sama, estoy en el puesto cincuenta! —Escuchó que gritó desde adentro, acompañado de un chillido de su madre y una exclamación de incredulidad de parte de Yuuki.

Él continuó subiendo con calma y entró a casa con la misma tranquilidad, quitándose los zapatos.

Dos pares de pies golpetearon contra el piso de madera. Yuuki se detuvo frente a él, y detrás, Kotoko lo alcanzó.

Miró a su hermano, con cabellos agitados, que lo observaba desde abajo, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice la tonta? —cuestionó en tono incrédulo su ototo.

Naoki asintió.

—¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! —Los ojos de Yuuki se entrecerraron cuando Kotoko le sacó la lengua. Su pequeña cara parecía muy molesta.

—Pero me pregunto cómo lo hiciste si pareces tener la mentalidad de una niña —agregó, y el semblante de su hermano cambió, sacándole la lengua a Kotoko, cuyos hombros cayeron.

— _Baka_.

— _Enano_.

—Dejen de pelear —exigió a los dos, caminando en medio de ambos. Esa rivalidad de su hermano ya se había alargado lo suficiente, aunque a Kotoko no la tratara como a él, con quien tenía un habla fácil.

Así también, su novia, a pesar de pelear, se portaba educada con Yuuki.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó su hermano a sus espaldas. Él se detuvo un segundo para ver qué le hacía Kotoko, por si había superado la fase de intercambios verbales.

Se le escapó un bufido al ver que ella cargaba a Yuuki, quien pataleaba tratando de soltarse. Siguió avanzando hasta la escalera.

—No seas malo, felicítame —dijo Kotoko, la imaginó haciendo un puchero.

—¡No!

— _¡YUUKIIII!_ —Kotoko alargó su nombre, que se resonó en toda la casa.

—¡Tienes que felicitarla, Yuuki! —Se unió su madre, y él supo que su hermano ya no tenía escapatoria.

 **[…]**

Frunciendo el ceño, Naoki atendió el llamado de la puerta, dando permiso de entrar a quien llamaba del otro lado. Apartó la vista de la pantalla, en la que tenía un partido de ajedrez contra la computadora, distrayéndose de la lectura de un programa de estudios de tecnología.

—¿Naoki-kun? —Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Kotoko.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó dando la vuelta a la silla giratoria.

Ella sonrió, dejando escapar una risita. —¿Qué harás este verano? —cuestionó.

Regresó la atención a la pantalla, para poner en jaque a la computadora con un movimiento de su segunda reina.

—Nada que te importe —musitó después de unos segundos.

—Oh —suspiró Kotoko—. Quería saber si podríamos mover nuestra sesión de estudios.

Él elevó sus cejas. ¿Podía ser que se librara de ella?

Finalizó la partida, comiéndose al rey de su contrincante. Dio inicio a un nuevo juego y adelantó un peón. —¿Ya no estudiarás? —inquirió, sin darse vuelta.

—Sí —respondió Kotoko con mucha rapidez—. Pero saldré por las tardes.

Adelantó al caballo de la derecha. ¿Qué haría ella?

—Y quería mover nuestra hora y media a la mañana. ¿Se puede?

Naoki adelantó un peón, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tres días tengo que ir a la escuela, por el club de tenis —comunicó como respuesta.

—Bueno, pues… los otros dos —contestó Kotoko pasados unos segundos. Él se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos más al ver que su caballo desaparecía a ese punto, comido por un peón.

Le intrigó lo que ella tuviera por hacer las tardes de verano.

 _¿Pero qué hacía?_ Si se libraría de ella gran parte del tiempo, podría aprovechar esos momentos de tranquilidad.

Adelantó a otro peón, que fue comido con rapidez.

—No descuides los deberes si solo estudiaremos martes y jueves —dijo como si nada, escuchando la respiración de ella, todavía en el cuarto.

—¿Ah? Sí. ¿Eh! —exclamó Kotoko—. Pienso hacer la tarea el último fin de semana.

—No te lo recomiendo —expresó con burla—. A _mí_ me tomó gran parte del día hacerlos.

—¿Ya acabaste los deberes! —Él se rió con malicia y se giró a ella, que tenía cara de haber mal tragado algo y estar ahogándose. —Pero… pero… —Boqueó como un pez.

—Cierra la boca, que es molesto —indicó y enarcó una ceja—. Te aconsejo que los comiences pronto o tendrás que ocupar _todas tus vacaciones_ en hacerlos. _Y saldrás por las tardes_ —recordó, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de superioridad.

—¡Oh, no! —Kotoko salió asustada de la habitación, dejándole con la duda de qué iba a hacer.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Seguro saldría con sus amigas, dejándole las tardes del verano en silencios apacibles.

Hacía mucho que nos lo tenía en casa, pensó, volviendo al juego en que tenía mucha desventaja. ¿En qué momento hizo tan malos movimientos?

Negó mecánicamente, para no explorar sobre la respuesta.

 **[…]**

Naoki vio venir la pelota de tenis y se dirigió al lateral de su espacio de juego, devolviendo el golpe con un movimiento certero de la raqueta, antes de correrse un poco al centro. Su oponente corrió detrás de la pelota y a duras penas le pegó, y él le dio a la pelota sencillamente, con un revés, mandándola a la esquina del campo, haciendo perder punto a su contrincante, ganando su segundo set, terminando el juego corto que combatía.

El entrenador aplaudió felicitándolos a los dos, ofreciéndole consejos a Ishiguro, que asentía repetidamente, mientras que él se dirigió a la banca, donde recogió su toalla para secarse el sudor, y después tomó de su botella de agua.

Al ser verano, transpiraba más que otras veces, jugando bajo el sol. Adicionalmente, Ishiguro era el segundo mejor del equipo y le había dado una batalla buena, aunque al final ganó, como siempre, pese a no estar totalmente concentrado en el juego.

—Tan veloz como siempre, este será otro año en que alcances el primer puesto de la región —le dijo Ishiguro, secándose la frente perlada en sudor. —Eres muy bueno, si no fueras tan listo, pensaría que podrías dedicarte al tenis profesionalmente.

Naoki asintió en agradecimiento. Eso no lo contemplaba.

—No te precipites al dar un golpe a los laterales del campo contrario hasta que sea el momento indicado, de lo contrario al devolver el servicio, perderás —aconsejó y su compañero de equipo, con quien hacía dobles, se lo pensó unos momentos antes de asentir.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Iré a comprar mi almuerzo, nos vemos más tarde para los dobles. —Ishiguro se alejó trotando a la cafetería y él tomó dirección a los casilleros, para buscar el almuerzo que su madre le preparó.

El aire fue acabando con el sudor de su cuerpo y se sintió más refrescado al llegar a los casilleros, ya deseaba tomar un baño y estar en la frescura de su casa.

Y en la _paz_. Ya que Kotoko no estaba al volver y no regresaba hasta la noche, con aspecto agotado, pero sonriente. Llevaba dos semanas así y el día anterior se había quedado dormida, perdiéndose su sesión de estudios.

Celebraba no verse atosigado tantas horas, aunque sentía la misma duda que motivaba a los científicos a investigar. ¿Qué podía hacer ella durante las tardes?

Su madre, a quien no se le escapaba nada y comunicaba todo, tampoco sabía nada y eso era demasiado secretismo.

Naoki se decía que, mientras no fuese algo peligroso o que le afectara a él en el futuro, no era demasiado importante.

Salió del aula de casilleros y escuchó voces cerca de ahí, seguramente de los estudiantes de los grupos inferiores, que debían de asistir a las clases de verano para regularse por sus resultados.

Ya había visto a las dos amigas de Kotoko, acompañadas del idiota y otros dos tipos, paseando en la escuela, cerca de las canchas, platicando animadamente. Su novia habría sido uno de ellos, y lo estaría espiando, si hubiese obtenido malos resultados en los finales de trimestre.

En cambio, se encontraba ocupada la mitad de su tiempo, en las vacaciones que dijo _disfrutaría_.

—¿A Kotoko le gusta compartir las tardes contigo? —preguntó una voz reconocida y él, llamado por el nombre de su novia y el contenido de la pregunta, se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina del edificio.

Se asomó y frunció el ceño.

En una banca bajo el árbol al que él pensaba ir a almorzar, se encontraban sentados el idiota y las dos amigas de Kotoko, una de ellas, la más baja de las dos, había hecho esa cuestión.

—¡SÍ! —Naoki arrugó la boca con la voz irritante del idiota.

¿Kotoko y él? ¿Pasaba sus tardes con el bocón? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

—Hasta me deja acompañarla a casa por la noche cuando terminamos —dijo el Ikezawa, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Naoki.

¿Otra vez ese estaba metiéndose en sus asuntos? ¿Inmiscuyéndose donde no le llamaban? ¿Y en qué pasaban las tardes Kotoko y él, que a ella le gustaba?

La idea de que le vieran la cara de idiota le pasó brevemente por la mente. Luego pensó en que ése había empezado a conseguir el modo de manipular a Kotoko a sus idioteces y quitarle a la novia que ya había encajado en su vida para el propósito que quería.

—Te estás metiendo en algo peligroso, Kin-chan —dijo la que era Jinko.

—Sí, Irie-san se enojará si se entera —coincidió Satomi.

—¡Son ustedes las que no entienden! _Él_ no se la merece —replicó Ikezawa, como un niño en medio de una rabieta, y se paró, alejándose corriendo.

Naoki se dio la vuelta y fue por otro camino, sin querer cruzarse con el idiota que quería quitarle a la novia en la que tenía muchos planes.

Le quedó la duda de qué harían por las tardes.

Oh, pero el idiota de algún modo se la iba a pagar.

 **[…]**

Kotoko emitió un bostezo en medio de sus palabras y Naoki fue preso de la irritación. Era la segunda vez, en media hora, que la veía hacer esa acción, como si estuviera aburrida de lo que decía.

Solo que, seguramente, era el cansancio repetitivo.

No sabía por qué ella se molestaba en aparecer si iba a estar de ese modo. Hasta los dos sábados de ir a practicar tenis, no tenía demasiada energía y apenas y soportaba mitad de sesión; sin contar que lo que quedaba del fin de semana, fuera de las comidas, se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto.

—Deberías dejar eso que haces por las tardes, que te agota —comentó, sin contener el tono irritante—. No sirves así.

Ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza; la vio apretar el lápiz en su mano.

—Estoy bien, puedo continuar —dijo, irguiéndose con mucha determinación—. Tengo que seguir.

—Como quieras —masculló en tono agrio—. No me hagas perder mi tiempo de vacaciones si te presentas de este modo, tonta.

—No lo haré. —Ella le dio una sonrisa y agregó con una emoción que le fastidió—: Continuaré como hasta ahora.

—Mientras no me perjudiques —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya hasta terminé la mayor parte de mis deberes —le hizo saber ella. —¿Podrías revisarlos más tarde? —pidió con las manos en forma de ruego, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión angelical en la cara.

—Déjalos antes de que te vayas —dijo y volvió a señalar el cuaderno, donde adelantaba uno de los temas a revisar cuando volvieran al segundo trimestre. Al menos, estudiar en vacaciones le servía para disminuir la carga temática de los meses siguientes.

—¡Gracias! —Kotoko hizo amago de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se alejó y prestó atención al papel.

Él abrió los ojos durante un segundo; ella no había hecho eso, ¿verdad?

¿Desde cuándo Kotoko rechazaba acercarse?

Y no era que le molestara, solo le parecía extraño. Hasta sospechoso.

No lo entendía.

Agitó la cabeza y empezó a explicar, los problemas de física eran un tema más sencillo en el que ocupar su mente.

 **[…]**

—Onii-chan, ¿no crees que hace mucha paz sin _Kotoko_? —preguntó Yuuki, y Naoki lo vio apartar la mirada de su cuaderno escolar, en el que hacía garabatos de su diario de observación de vacaciones.

Él le había dado una mirada al notar que lo protagonizaba Kotoko, pero solo encontró de sobresaliente los intentos de las mañanas de ella y su madre, donde hacía desastres en la cocina, muy graciosos, y los fallidos entrenamientos de ambos a los que había insistido ir para entretenerse, además de otras cosas que había visto de ella.

Comentaba en dibujos un poco sobre sus gustos y su rutina diaria, el tiempo que pasaba haciendo sus deberes durante las mañanas de vacaciones y estudiaba con su onii-chan, con una parte sobre su manera de dormir —era sorprendente que su ototo supiera eso, llegando al punto de espiarla; ahora él también lo sabía y le causaba gracia saber que babeaba un poco los días en que parecía más agotada, según Yuuki—. Hacía predicciones sobre lo que podía estar realizando por las tardes, pero nada más.

Eran comentarios con más objetividad que malicia y casi podía afirmar que su hermano veía con diferentes ojos a Kotoko, pues no era posible decir otra cosa de quien parecía detestarla en el día a día.

Probablemente era que se estuviese pasando la novedad de su llegada o, finalmente, hubiese entendido que su relación con cada uno era distinta y que él no cambiaba con su ototo por tener novia.

O, pensó con disgusto, también cabía la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta que Kotoko no se veía muy atenta a él en esas vacaciones, ya que, en sus dibujos, no coincidían más que en su sesión de estudios y de tenis, pese a mencionar que eran novios. Tal vez tenía la impresión que se alejaban y así ella le era más aceptable.

 _Qué tonterías pensaba_.

—Pareces muy concentrado en la ventana, onii-chan —su madre entró a la sala con una bandeja llena de bebidas y bocadillos—. ¿Estás esperando la llegada de Kotoko-chan?

Negando, él se apartó un poco, justo para ver que la aludida aparecía y se despedía del bocón, agitando sus manos, después de que este le devolviera su bolso.

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió un bocadillo. Lo masticaba cuando Kotoko hizo su entrada y sonrió al verlos en el salón, acercándose a sentarse junto a él, para luego tomar un panecillo y comerlo con fruición.

—Kotoko-chan, ten cuidado —expresó su madre colocando un vaso con té helado ante ella.

—Perdón. —Kotoko rió, con un poco de migajas de pan en su labio superior, que Yuuki señaló y ella se quitó con un movimiento de lengua lento, que capturó su atención durante unos segundos. —Estoy hambrienta.

—Lo notamos —musitó Yuuki, comenzando a dibujar en su cuaderno.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kotoko, apoyándose con las manos sobre las piernas de él para poder ver lo que Yuuki hacía, pero éste cerró el cuaderno de golpe.

—Nada que te interese —respondió su hermano, sacándola la lengua a ella, que se encogió de hombros y tomó otro bocadillo, cuando él la apartó.

Seguro no aguantaría a la cena.

—Tengo mucha hambre, hoy no tuve tiempo de comer nada, estuve muy ocupada. —Kotoko habló como si se encontrara sola, diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Él, masticando en silencio, esperó a que continuara y dijese lo que hacía.

—¿Qué haces por las tardes, Kotoko-chan? —cuestionó su madre. A él le sorprendía que no hubiese decidido espiarla y lo desconociera; por primera vez, no había hecho lo que era esperado de ella.

—Eh —Kotoko se sonrojó y lo miró a él un instante, apartando la vista al darse cuenta que la observaba—. No puedo decirlo —terminó, metiéndose un pedazo de sándwich a la boca, para mantenerla ocupada.

Su madre arrugó el ceño. Él pensaba que estaría en la misma situación si no se controlara ante los otros. El secretismo de Kotoko, y su poca capacidad de disimular que era por él, era para sospechar.

Kotoko carraspeó. —Este sábado algunos de mis compañeros de clase y yo vamos a Waterland, ¿quieren ir?

—¡Sí! —manifestó Yuuki con un brinco en su asiento, apartándose de su dibujo. No supo él si era por emoción de ir a la piscina o de observarla, pero su entusiasmo parecía genuino.

—¿No que las clases de verano no han finalizado? —curioseó él. Kotoko asintió.

—Sí, pero quieren hacerlo para disminuir el estrés del estudio —alegó ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Puede ser muy pesado, los entiendo. —Rió con alguna elucubración de su cabeza. —Y Kin-chan dice que este año algunos maestros están más exigentes después de mis resultados.

Él frunció la boca ligeramente.

—Oh, Kotoko-chan, eres todo un ejemplo —aduló su madre—. Pero yo no soy adecuada para ir a esos lugares. Pienso que onii-chan puede acompañar a Yuuki. ¿Verdad, onii-chan? —Él se encogió de hombros. _Si a su madre ya se le había metido la idea_. —¿No les importaría que lleves a tu novio y su hermano?

Kotoko rió. —No, todos podemos divertirnos. Y Yuuki quiere ir, no creo que yo pudiera cuidarlo como se debe —reflexionó al final.

—Entonces está dicho —concluyó su madre.

Él se puso en pie para retirarse a su habitación. —Buenas noches —dijo secamente.

Lo último que deseaba era pasar un día donde estuviese el idiota, pero no le quedaba más que ir. Pensó, por lo menos, que tendría la oportunidad de evitar que allí cometiera la estupidez de intentar algo con su novia.

Si es que su compañía en la tarde no lo estaba haciendo.

 _Por el idiota, peligraba su conveniente plan_.

 **[…]**

El sábado, con pantalones cortos y playera sin mangas, igual que su hermano, Naoki entró al parque acuático inundado en risas, no tan lleno como habría esperado, pero sí concurrido por personas de diferentes edades.

Cargó la bolsa con la ropa en su mano izquierda y señaló con la derecha unas tumbonas debajo de amplias sombrillas, para que Yuuki y él se ubicaran. Kotoko, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, con un pequeño bolso en su hombro, buscaba a sus compañeros.

—¡Kotoko! —Una de sus amigas la llamó a gritos agitando los brazos, acompañada de la chica coqueta, el bocón y los dos tipos que lo seguían. Estaban sentados en la orilla de la piscina, con los pies en el agua.

—Ahora iré con ellos, ¿no quieren unírsenos? —Kotoko parecía con el rostro ruborizado, y él se preguntó qué lo ocasionaba.

—Yuuki tiene que estar en la zona más baja —respondió él y Kotoko asintió, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

—Está bien, me divertiré con mis amigos un rato. —Ella dijo eso, pero no mostró intenciones de moverse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Oba-sama dijo-que-hubo-un-problema-con-mi-traje-de-baño-escolar-y-tengo-que-usar-lo-que-compró. —Fue su buena capacidad de entendimiento la que le facilitó captar sus palabras.

—¿Y eso qué? —replicó sin pensar y luego entrecerró los ojos trayendo a conciencia el modo de actuar de su madre. — _No molestes_ —refunfuñó.

—Mamá quiere hacer lo imposible —farfulló Yuuki, que hasta ese momento los había estado viendo.

— _Es penoso_ —susurró Kotoko, mientras él sonreía de lado, pero luego vio que Ikezawa miraba en su dirección y no se sintió tan burlón.

—Entra con eso —instruyó él con obviedad, señalando la blusa de tirantes de ella, aunque le pareció más una orden. Tampoco iba a estar a expensas de que su novia pudiera recibir algún acercamiento indecente del idiota, que de por sí babeaba el suelo por ella y se atrevía a entrometerse en sus asuntos.

Ella asintió, como si no se le hubiese ocurrido —lo cual era muy posible—, y se alejó donde sus amigos.

Naoki, por su parte, se fue con Yuuki hasta las tumbonas que señaló, instalándose con él mirando entre momentos a Kotoko y sus compañeros.

Cuando vio que ella se había quitado los pantaloncillos, aun permaneciendo con la blusa de tirantes, se sorprendió al notar que sus piernas tenían buen tono muscular; las cinco horas de ejercicio con él, para favorecer el jugar tenis, habían servido a dar fuerza a las piernas que vio ese primer día de ejercicio. Casi tres meses habían tenido su provecho.

Sonrió burlón cuando la amiga coqueta señaló la blusa de Kotoko y ella se negó, haciendo que la otra se encogiera de hombros.

Con eso, apartó la mirada y colocó lo que faltaba de bloqueador a Yuuki, que caminó con cuidado hasta el borde de la piscina y saltó con un grito a la parte que no era honda.

 **[…]**

Naoki quitó la vista del libro, del que había avanzado solo cuatro hojas, y supervisó de nuevo a Yuuki, que se mantenía sobre el agua con sus flotadores, pero parecía más atento al otro lado de la piscina, donde estaba Kotoko.

Durante un momento, pensó que él estaba desarrollando un enamoramiento por su novia, pero lo desestimó con la mirada analítica, más que embobada, que le dirigía su hermano. Debía ser para completar su diario.

También él, tenía que admitir, había estado observando a Kotoko, que jugó en la piscina a lanzarse agua y tuvo un partido de voleibol en que recibió constantes pelotazos, sin mostrar interés aparente en el idiota, quien la veía mucho en todo momento.

Una parte suya, la había supervisado como a su hermano, porque cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo con lo propensa que era accidentes. La otra, estaba avizora a algún movimiento del idiota, que hacía peligrar sus planes, aun cuando sus intentos en darle un alto no surtían efecto.

—¡Onii-chan! —Yuuki se acercó y se sentó sobre la toalla en la tumbona, quitándose los flotadores. —Quiero un helado de vainilla. —Señaló a una niña que paseaba con un cono en la mano, y una bola de helado de color amarillo.

Se pensó el ir al puesto, que solo estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero se encogió de hombros. Hasta el momento, Yuuki no había hecho nada que atentara contra su seguridad y, de cualquier modo, era alguien muy consciente para su edad.

—Ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí —dijo y se paró para ir al puesto de helados, mirando sobre su hombro para supervisar a Yuuki sentado, tranquilo.

Al llegar donde vendían los helados, esperó a que el encargado atendiera a una señora, tardando en darle el vuelto, y luego pidió el cono para su hermano.

Pagó. El darse la vuelta coincidió con una conmoción en la piscina; vio que Yuuki no seguía en su lugar y le atenazó una sensación de preocupación.

Caminó rápido a la alberca y soltó el helado al ver a Kotoko, con su ototo en brazos, sin moverse, a un costado de la piscina.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Sin importarle que fuese contra las reglas, corrió hasta ellos esquivando un charco con agua, deteniéndose aliviado al ver que su hermano respiraba.

—Yuuki —expresó consternado, arrodillándose junto a su novia y su hermano. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a Kotoko, colocando una mano en la espalda de Yuuki, que temblaba.

—Iba caminando rápido junto a la piscina y resbaló —susurró Kotoko, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano, revolviendo sus cabellos mojados. Era una imagen distinta de ella, como una madre preocupada; él no pensó, con la inmadurez que mostraba muchas veces, que pudiera exhibirla. —Lo alcancé rápido y solo estuvo unos segundos en el agua —explicó en tono quedo, bajando la mirara, con evidente preocupación en ella.

—Es el susto —elucidó él, recuperando la calma. — _Gracias_.

Kotoko negó con la cabeza y le sonrió después.

—Deberías de cuidar mejor a tu hermano, Irie —intervino el idiota en tono evidente y Naoki se tensó—, y tú, niño, tendrías que hacer caso a las señales de no correr.

A ese bocón impertinente era la última persona que quería escuchar diciendo esa lógica. Ni iba a darle la satisfacción de responderle.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —gritó su hermano, apartándose de Kotoko para correr lejos, en la zona seca.

Naoki se puso de pie, para ir a por él.

Kotoko colocó una mano en su brazo, deteniéndolo. —Kin-chan, yo vi que Naoki-kun se fue al puesto de helados y miré a Yuuki acercarse a nosotros, sin ver en su camino. _Los accidentes pasan_ —dijo ella a su compañero de forma tranquila—. Yo me encargo.

Él se quedó viéndola alejarse y volvió, con paso calmo, a la tumbona. Esa vez tenía la certeza que ella era la más indicada a hablar con su hermano.

 **[…]**

Lo que fuera que Yuuki y Kotoko hablaran, sirvió para mejorar los ánimos de su hermano y hacerlo participar en el agua junto a ella, acompañándola incluso en el tobogán.

Naoki decidió en sus pensamientos que sería algo de ellos, cuando notó que también funcionó para hacerles crear buenas migas, porque Yuuki fue cerca de ella al regresar a casa, sin hacerla objeto de insultos. Y que su cuaderno, como revisara en la noche mientras dormía, tuviera un dibujo muy significativo de Kotoko, en el que la describía como _genial_ , era algo.

Al menos, la enemistad era un aspecto por el que no tendría que preocuparse más.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba el asunto que le rondara por la cabeza gracias a la conversación que escuchó.

Bien decían que lo mejor era no espiar.

—¿Naoki-kun? —Kotoko estaba llamando desde la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

Se asombró, era domingo, y había salido de su habitación para otra cosa que comer. Seguramente iba a incordiarlo con alguna petición.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, cerrando de golpe el libro de aeronáutica, que no podía concluir.

Escuchó a Kotoko refunfuñar algo que incluía las palabras barco y avión, antes de voltear.

Ella tenía las manos ocultas detrás de su espalda, en las que sobresalía una caja forrada de papel de regalo.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Iría a una fiesta de cumpleaños? Esperaba que no llegara a pedirle que le acompañara.

—¿Estás… ocupado? —preguntó Kotoko en un susurro, señalando con la cabeza el libro que dejó en la mesa.

—Di lo que tengas que decir —respondió, suspirando. Su vestimenta no era como para salir, así que no podía afirmar nada.

Ella se rió y se removió incómoda.

— _Kotoko_ —advirtió, porque no quería que le hiciera perder el tiempo que tenía para ver si la ingeniería de aeronaves sería algo que haría, luego de que pasara por la naval.

—Eh… sí. —Sacó de detrás de su cuerpo la caja de dimensiones considerables para ella y la colocó sobre sus piernas.

Se sorprendió de su pesor, no más del que ella le estuviese dando un regalo.

—Espero que te guste —emitió muy bajo Kotoko, con el rostro colorado.

Naoki suspiró y empezó a quitar el papel plateado que envolvía la caja, cuidando de no desgarrarlo en el proceso. Cuando llegó al contenido, abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Era un set de armado de un barco antiguo en una botella.

La elección de regalo le indicó que Kotoko se había fijado que leía sobre ingeniería naval, cuando lo hizo, y pensó que le atraería eso. Bueno, no era una actividad desagradable, pero que nunca creyó haría.

—¿Por qué? —pronunció, con una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

Kotoko le sonrió, mientras él ubicaba el paquete en la mesa; su cara resplandecía con su expresión de felicidad, tanto que casi se sintió cegado por su emoción. Una tontería.

—Como agradecimiento por ayudarme a estudiar —expuso su novia, de forma cantarina. —Gracias a ti conseguí estar _dos veces_ —enfatizó con dos dedos en alto— en la lista de los cincuenta mejores.

Digno de Kotoko quitarse crédito, también ella había tenido que ver.

—Y porque eres _mi novio_ —continuó ella, moviéndose de un pie a otro—, y quería hacerte un regalo. Aunque fue difícil escoger para quien lo tiene…

Él asintió en silencio y la cogió de la muñeca, deteniendo su monólogo. Ignoró la creciente sensación que no podía identificar a su pecho, pero que casi era de culpabilidad, aunque estaba latente la satisfacción por la lealtad de ella. Independientemente de ello, sentía agradecimiento, y no estaba mal en hacérselo saber, por la molestia que se había tomado en él.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillantes, cuando la atrajo hacia sí y tuvo que poner sus manos en su pecho para sostenerse.

—Gracias —dijo tan solo en un susurro, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella, que entreabrió los labios y los humedeció con su lengua; él tuvo un lapso en su mente, en el que acercó su cara a su novia, con su atención puesta únicamente en su boca.

Y juntó sus labios a los de ella.

* * *

 **NA: *grito de fangirl***

¡Saludos!

¿A Irie no se le pasó por la cabeza que Kotoko podía estar enseñándole a Kin-chan? Okay, supongo que con la última escena se harán a la idea de qué hacía Kotoko, pero en el próximo les estará claro.

Ahora sí pueden afirmar todo lo que quieran de los celos ja, ja. Diez capítulos para llegar a esto, yo espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes :D Lastimosamente, queda un camino por recorrer todavía. (Entretanto, les haré comer ansias y pasaré a una dinámica bonita, ¡los adelantos! Pueden ignorarlo, lo tendré hasta el final del capítulo [sí, soy mala]).

¡Y el tonto de Naoki pensando en su plan!

En un último punto, ¿se esperaban a Kotoko nuevamente en el puesto 50? Bueno, pensé en cómo quiso ser enfermera, así que he ahí una explicación, además de la tutoría de Irie. Paradójicamente, eso puede darle, o no, dolores de cabeza a nuestro querido -y odiado- protagonista.

 _Muchos besos, **Karo.**_

* * *

Luna: Ja,ja, ¡me encanta! Es un regocijo para mí que la historia les guste tanto, así como a mí, mi pequeño bebé es querido :') ¡Gracias, gracias! - Por lo otro, te diré, creo que en el anime no sale a relucir, o tendré que mirarlo con más detenimiento, pero casi estoy segura que no. Es cuestión del manga... y no sé si las demás adaptaciones lo tengan je,je; sin embargo, me pareció bueno agregarlo, porque pienso que algo así sería muy sorprendente en perspectiva de Naoki. Te agradezco los reviews, y sigue disfrutando :D

adriana bulla: Ahora la espera acontecerá en siete días ja,ja. Al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir, yo la comparto con todo gusto, para que se entretengan con las ideas de mi cabeza, como me pasa a mí XD, puse mucha mente y corazón en este fic. Respecto a Kotoko; ¡claro! Es inevitable pensar que llegue otro y se la robe, alguien así como Takendo ja,ja, u otro que haga trizas a Naoki... no sé, suena muy interesante ja,ja. Los buenos deseos me han servido mucho, linda, gracias. Espero que sigas disfrutando.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 11:

—¡Tendremos unas vacaciones en familia! —anunció su madre, animada.

Naoki esbozó una ligera sonrisa a su suegro, le agradaba el padre de su novia. —Oji-san, no tengo intenciones pasajeras con Kotoko —comentó con sinceridad.

—¡Quiero una perfecta fotografía romántica de los dos!

—Naoki-kun, por favor. Será divertido.

La blusa amarilla sin mangas que cargaba, se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel a su cuerpo y el agua la había transparentado al punto de notar que sobresalían dos puntas erguidas en su parte frontal...

 _Hasta aquí... Nos vemos el próximo miércoles con: **En el horno... ¿del verano?**_


	11. En el horno… ¿del verano?

**Disclaimer: Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño; INK no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **En el horno… ¿del verano?**

* * *

—¡KOTOKO-CHAN!

Naoki se tensó al escuchar el llamado de su madre, sintiéndose internamente fastidiado. Kotoko, por su parte, pestañeó repetidamente hasta abrir los ojos asombrada, con el rostro medio arrebolado.

Sus labios, que estaban prácticamente unidos, se separaron y los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

—¡Tengo que irme! —Ella se apartó con expresión alarmada—. ¡Oba-sama quiere que le ayude a hacer la cena! —comunicó y la vio mover sus manos y ojos de forma desesperada, como si se debatiera entre quedarse en la habitación o acompañar a su madre. —Ahora que ya no trabajaré por las tardes, quiere que le ayude en lo que queda de vacaciones… Debí hacer caso a Kin-chan y continuar en el restaurante donde trabajábamos, pero era muy agotador y quería tener tiempo para verte y ya conseguí el dinero que necesitaba. Creo que él no, pero lo he visto más a él en este verano y…

—Ve —refunfuñó él, cortándola para que no diera rienda suelta a sus pensamientos en voz alta, ya que le había ofrecido la información que quería.

Ella asintió y salió como un rayo de la habitación, al escuchar otra vez a su madre.

Él se quedó pensando, no entendiendo por qué se sentía frustrado, si prefería estar solo y no tenerla a ella molestando, ocupando su tiempo. No sabía ni por qué había sentido la inclinación de besarla; momentáneamente pasó un pensamiento de agradecerle de aquel modo, pero luego solo pudo ver su rostro anhelante y actuó de esa manera.

Qué fastidioso. El que Kotoko le diera ese regalo, pensado específicamente para él y haber notado que ella prestó atención a él —y lo que hizo para dárselo—, ocasionaron ese breve momento de confusión.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando así de despegar esa sensación dentro, y pensó en lo que ella había dicho.

Pasó esas tardes trabajando para conseguir el dinero con el que le daría un regalo; al parecer, Ikezawa también estuvo en el mismo sitio y por ello coincidían esas horas, entendía que la acompañaba al salir de noche. Además, el bocón aprovecharía cualquier momento para poner en marcha sus "artimañas" y desbaratar sus planes, con el fin de cumplir lo que había visto en su cuaderno, _de tener a Kotoko_.

Mala suerte para Ikezawa, que Kotoko lo prefiriera a él y se hubiera adelantado, con sus propios propósitos para ella; ya compenetrada bien con su familia y estilo de vida, lo que quería.

Bufó y se dio una palmada contra la frente, porque se la merecía.

 _Había pensado como idiota_.

Todo porque había visto cómo se ponían en peligro sus planes.

Por un tiempo había olvidado que a Kotoko la tenía encandilada con él, de modo que el idiota bocón no podía quitarle a la novia que tenía escogida y que ya era un hecho en su vida.

Suspiró de alivio, Kotoko seguía comiendo de su mano, aunque debía tener especial cuidado de Ikezawa, insistía demasiado en arruinar su cometido, todo por atraer a _su novia_.

Debería tener una charla _seria_ con él y ponerle un alto, pero temía ya que con su idiotez no tuviera sentido, así como que los intercambios en el pasado con Ikezawa no habían servido mucho para detenerlo. Sí, solo se mantendría atento.

Esa vez Kotoko no era el problema. Era el otro quien se entrometía en su vida y en sus planes.

Dio otro suspiro y se giró en la silla, para observar el regalo de Kotoko. Verlo y saber qué significaba, le causaba satisfacción y otra sensación indefinida, pero se quedó con la primera, _convenientemente_.

 **[…]**

El martes durante la media tarde, después de la retirada de Kotoko a su habitación, para corregir las tareas que tenía mal, Naoki se encontró colocando una pieza en la popa del barco que empezaba a adquirir forma en el fondo de la botella.

Su hermano observaba con gran interés, desde su cama, recostado boca abajo y apoyado en las palmas de sus manos.

—Onii-chan, ¿cuándo compraste eso? —La voz de su madre estuvo a punto de fastidiarle, por su súbita aparición, pero él suspiró y logró equilibrar su mano.

—Kotoko —respondió, terminando con esa pieza, apartándose de la mesa.

Se dio vuelta en la silla y encaró a su progenitora.

—Ella trabajó y con el dinero le regaló eso a onii-chan —rellenó su hermano, quien había colocado específicamente eso en su cuaderno de observación, con algunas anotaciones favorables.

Aun la molestaba, mas lo hacía de una manera graciosa, no algo desdeñosa, como era antes.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Su madre juntó ambas manos y las llevó a un costado de su rostro, a manera de adoración—. Por eso trabajó tan duro estas semanas y tuvo que soportar a ese admirador suyo, que piensa que puede competir contra onii-chan.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es un regalo caro —observó su madre en voz alta, compartiendo la opinión que él tuvo y acrecentó esa extraña sensación dentro, que volvía cuando estaba cerca del barco—. ¡Kotoko-chan es una novia espléndida!

Él no estaba con ánimos de escuchar a su madre lisonjearla. —¿Qué se te ofrece, okaa-san? —cuestionó secamente y ella parpadeó antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Cuándo terminas tu entrenamiento de tenis? —preguntó.

—Mañana.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella. —Solo faltas tú.

Ni se molestó en preguntar qué idea tenía ahora, pues se lo diría.

—¡Tendremos unas vacaciones en familia! —anunció su madre, animada. —Los papás pueden tomarse unos días y ni tú ni Kotoko-chan tienen otros planes, y ella y su padre no han estado por allí. Iremos el fin de semana cerca de Nikko, habrá balnearios, templos, lagos y estaremos en cabañas, haremos fogata por la noche. ¡Nos divertiremos!

Yuuki se incorporó y pareció emocionado por la salida. Naoki se encogió de hombros, sabía que cuando su madre ya tenía puesta una idea demasiado en mente, llevarle la contraria era sinónimo de insistencia.

Además, la ocasión en que estuvieron por allí fue de menos de un día, debido a que surgió en su padre una emergencia laboral, y no hubo otra oportunidad para ir allí.

—Bien —masculló luego de unos segundos y volvió a lo suyo.

 **[…]**

El viernes, Yuuki y Kotoko parecieron dos niños excitados observando a través de la ventana del tren, pero ahora lucían mucho peor que eso mientras el encargado del sitio los dirigía a los seis a las cabañas familiares en el complejo turístico. Su madre había encontrado, con _poca antelación_ —si es que no llevaba meses en ello—, el lugar perfecto, la mayor de las cabañas, con tres habitaciones.

Kotoko y su hermano, él y Shigeo-san, compartirían dormitorio, el modo más _aceptable_ de ubicarlos; seguramente su madre no conseguía la manera de convencer al padre de Kotoko, o era él quien tenía malos pensamientos de sus oscuras formas de proceder.

Admitía que el sitio no estaba mal y era un lugar agradable en ese año, en que las temperaturas del verano en la ciudad habían incrementado mucho, haciendo insoportable la época (el producto de los cambios medioambientales, sin duda, ocasionados por la mano humana inconsciente).

El complejo se encontraba en una zona montañosa, rodeada de árboles y mantos acuíferos, que hacían una bella estampa a la vista del observador y las cabañas de madera, con aspecto semejante a las casas tradicionales japonesas, se mezclaban adecuadamente con el ambiente, perdiéndose con sus colores verdosos, marrones y cremosos, entre los árboles del paisaje. La vida animal, en forma de aves, peces y mamíferos pequeños, sobresalía también.

Y el aire, era más puro que en la ciudad.

No estaban muy lejos del centro de Nikko, pero era diferente encontrarse en medio de un entorno natural.

—Dejen sus pertenencias porque vamos a salir —instruyó su madre con gran entusiasmo—. Iremos en el autobús a visitar el Santuario Toshogu mientras haya luz, recorremos el puente Shinkyo y por la noche disfrutaremos de las aguas termales. ¿No les parece estupendo?

Los demás, a excepción de Naoki, asintieron. Él, suspiró. La idea de su madre de ir a un sitio tranquilo a relajarse, era ésa, hacerles dar vueltas. Tampoco era que pasaría toda la visita encerrado en la cabaña, cuando los alrededores prometían al ser lo suficientemente agradables para pasar el rato, aun con la sensación leve de calor.

Quizá el día de mañana se daría una escapada solitaria y disfrutaría de la tranquilidad que podía proveer el pequeño bosque y el estanque cercano al complejo, que el encargado, al enseñarles el mapa, había revelado como el sitio menos concurrido del lugar, ya que los turistas preferían visitar los lagos de por ahí.

Así sería una buena salida de descanso. Sin madre y novia detrás de él.

Cargó con su pequeño bolso al interior de la habitación que les indicaron y dejó que Shigeo-san escogiera la cama que deseara, que fue la más alejada de la ventana.

En el dormitorio había dos simples camas gemelas de tamaño individual, con sábanas de una tonalidad clara de azul; también se encontraron con un pequeño armario y una mesa de noche entre las dos camas, sobre la que había una lámpara.

Allí no había mesa ni silla, pues se encontraban en la sala de estar fuera, donde había un sillón y dos sofás frente a una chimenea que debía ser usada en invierno.

Esa vez, el baño sería compartido entre los seis. Ya vería lo aparatoso que sería eso.

—Naoki —habló Shigeo-san.

—¿Sí? —preguntó volteando a verlo, tras sacar una camisa de su bolso para colgarla en el armario y no se arrugara más.

—Quería hablar contigo a solas. —Shigeo-san se sentó en la cama que escogió y Naoki lo imitó, en la propia. Después asintió—. Deseo darte las gracias por lo bueno que has sido con Kotoko —dijo en un tono formal. Luego sonrió y rascó su nuca—. Confieso que al principio tuve mis reservas sobre vivir en donde habitaba el novio de mi hija —era comprensible—, pero he comprobado totalmente lo que te dije que me parecías, un buen muchacho, y que estar contigo ha influido favorablemente en Kotoko.

Shigeo-san suspiró.

—Nunca creí que ella escogería un novio correcto y me sorprendió. —Naoki pensó que ella podía ser muy aguzada en ese respecto, aunque él había tenido más que ver en formar la relación, sus intenciones meras cuestiones prácticas, de provecho para él, y que a ella la beneficiaban… Además que le concedía tener a quien admiraba.

Ella ganaba mucho con él.

—Temía que el amigo de Kotoko, Kin-chan, que nos visitó cuando nos mudamos, fuese la clase de chico que le entusiasmara; ella es, bueno —carraspeó—, tú sabes cómo es —los dos rieron en voz baja—. Y ese chico es igual que Kotoko y mi hija necesitaba conocer a alguien más serio, que también le importe. No iba a oponerme a lo que ella escogiera si le daba felicidad, mientras fuese un joven aceptable; pero me alegro que seas tú. _El tiempo que sea, por supuesto_ —agregó Shigeo-san al final, porque parecía una entrega formal de mano.

Si su madre era peor y no disimulaba, él no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza.

Naoki esbozó una ligera sonrisa a su suegro, le agradaba el padre de su novia.

—Oji-san, no tengo intenciones pasajeras con Kotoko —comentó con sinceridad.

Shigeo-san abrió un poco más los ojos durante un segundo y luego asintió en silencio, poniéndose en pie y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Vamos, seguro nos están esperando —le dijo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación.

Naoki sintió como que algo importante había trascendido en ese momento, que no alcanzó a definir con exactitud. Tal vez era el esclarecimiento a Shigeo-san de su futura unión.

Sin embargo, sabía que sus palabras eran más que ciertas; ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo podía ser con ellos dos en su familia, en los cuatro meses que llevaban conviviendo juntos. Estúpida _o no_ , Kotoko había sido una buena elección para alcanzar el cometido que su padre le diera y, con Shigeo-san, era un buen eslabón en los Irie. Su madre había dicho lo correcto al describir esos días como unas vacaciones en familia.

 **[…]**

Más tarde, ya habían pasado tiempo recorriendo el santuario Toshogu, una joya de la arquitectura japonesa, con sus detalles en oro, sus impresionantes paneles y las numerosas esculturas, entre las que estaban los "Tres monos sabios"*; también habían recorrido brevemente el santuario Futarasan y el mausoleo Taiyuin, cerca del principal; tomado su almuerzo en uno de los restaurantes locales y presentado sus respetos en el templo.

En el presente, se encontraban en el puente Shinkyo que, en su majestuosidad roja, representaba a las "dos serpientes" que habían servido al ermitaño para cruzar al río Daiya, divisor de los dos campos de la zona. Había leído la información en los folletos, y su madre la repitió mientras narraba en voz alta.

—Onii-chan, posa para la foto. ¡Sonríe! —pidió su madre, mientras se encontraban en medio del puente, donde hizo que Kotoko y él se ubicaran, con el sol del atardecer a sus espaldas. —¡Quiero una perfecta fotografía romántica de los dos! —dijo ella antes de presionar el botón de la cámara innumerables veces—. ¡Onii-chan, sonríe! ¡Kotoko-chan, tú estás perfecta! —Sintió a la aludida reír, así como la tenía sujetada por los hombros, a exigencia (y amenaza) de su madre, tampoco era que negarse fuese para su beneficio, con su familia observándole.

En ese momento, su padre se acercó a hablar a su esposa en el oído, interrumpiendo su sesión. Él se entretuvo bajando la mirada y observar a Kotoko, quien en el transcurso del día se había comportado en su habitual ensoñación, dejando salir sus pueriles actitudes entre ratos, incluso cuando su madre se esforzaba en adquirir ropa para ella que la hacía ver de una edad mayor.

Tenía un vestido blanco con forma redondeada en su busto, y un listón rosa en el talle, ajustando la prenda debajo de sus pechos, cayendo libremente hasta la rodilla, permitiendo que la falda se moviera con el aire. Kotoko utilizaba un sombrero y no podía verle bien el rostro, pero de los lados sobresalían las dos trenzas largas que se hizo, que caían sobre sus clavículas y entre momentos le hacían cosquillas a su brazo descubierto, por él tener una camisa de mangas cortas.

Escuchó el sonido de la cámara de su madre y devolvió la vista al frente. —¡Ya tengo la foto perfecta! —Soltó ella con un chillido, y Naoki sintió su párpado temblar. —Ahora todos acérquense para una fotografía familiar, y después serán las individuales.

Su madre le pidió a un turista joven, de aspecto occidental, que le tomara un par de fotografías a todos y el otro asintió, respondiendo en el mismo inglés que su interlocutora empleó para cuestionar.

—Una bonita familia —dijo el muchacho al terminar, obsequiando una mirada a Kotoko con sus orbes cerúleos—. Hermosa y encantadora hija —agregó, y se alejó a continuar con su grupo de amigos.

Naoki alcanzó a ver que Kotoko, habiendo mejorado sus habilidades en el idioma, gracias a él, se sonrojó.

—Un inglés muy agradable —opinó su madre, nombrando la nacionalidad que podía determinarse con el marcado acento británico.

 _Agradable_. Seguro, se dijo él, sarcástico.

Su madre continuó haciendo fotografías a los demás hasta que señaló era hora de regresar, para disfrutar de las aguas termales.

 **[…]**

A la mañana siguiente, del sábado, Naoki no estaba de tan buen humor, aunque habría sido de esperarse luego de las relajantes aguas. Pese a que las zonas donde se bañaron estaban separadas, su madre se encargó de irritar su baño, mientras los demás varones se habían retirado a la cabaña, aduciendo agotamiento.

De algún modo, su progenitora había sabido, tras la pared que separaba el espacio de baño de hombres y mujeres, que solo él se encontraba ahí.

Mientras él quería relajarse, ella profirió a gritos, que quiso ignorar y realmente trató, acerca de los _generosos_ atributos que le eran visibles de Kotoko, con lo afortunado que sería onii-chan de verlos, aun con los quejidos de abochornamiento de la susodicha. Había dado una descripción algo detallada, en tamaño, forma y color, que su mente captó —aunque no quiso y, para su mala suerte, no iba a ser posible de olvidar—, antes de darse por vencido y decidir retirarse.

Su madre estimuló sus pensamientos y una parte de su cabeza que creía tenía en control, después de su incidente con el método de protección, haciéndole sentir de una forma incómoda, con la pura insinuación. Lo cual, era ilógico y estúpido. Ella le arruinó la posibilidad de dormir desde que su cabeza tocara la almohada, retrasando su sueño hasta que el agotamiento y la distracción, que consiguió en los ronquidos de Shigeo-san, pudieron más.

—Parece que la cama de onii-chan no era muy cómoda para dormir.

El comentario de su madre, probablemente de ver las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, le hizo fruncir el ceño, sin siquiera mirarla. Ella se hallaba junto a su padre, en la mesa redonda, a su derecha estaba Yuuki y luego Kotoko.

—Qué raro, mi cama era muy agradable —dijo Shigeo-san, a su izquierda, después de que todos agradecieran por la comida del desayuno.

—La mía también, dormí tranquilamente —comentó Kotoko, a quien ese momento él quería evitar, al igual que su madre. Lo malo era tenerla a su lado. —Descansé como un bebé.

—Roncando como un _ogro_ —puntualizó Yuuki, con una mueca divertida. —Y babeando.

—¡ _Yo no ronco_! —replicó Kotoko, sin hacer caso a la otra acusación; fuese por cierta o que no escuchó.

—Y hablas dormida —agregó su hermano, riendo. Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, mientras los demás reían divertidos de la infantil _pelea fraternal_ , como las llamaba su madre.

A él le daba la impresión que ponía mucho interés en ella.

Yuuki hizo una pausa a sus carcajadas. —Decías... —Rió. — _Naoki-kun_ , _por favor_. _Será divertido._

Él se tensó en medio de una mordida; lo último que quería escuchar eran frases sugestivas, aunque a los otros le causara gracia. Por no dormir bien, no estaba al cien de sus capacidades.

—¡Oye, no tienes que repetir todo! —se quejó Kotoko agitando a su hermano, que continuaba riendo. —Yo no te espié mientras dormías.

—Porque te tiraste a la cama nada más entrar con ese pijama tan chiquito que compraste en la sección de niña.

Naoki apretó los dientes.

—¡Yuuki! —Kotoko chilló, los demás comensales en el restaurante giraron en dirección al escándalo que ella hizo, haciéndola encogerse en su asiento—. Retira eso —amenazó, con ojos entrecerrados.

Los adultos no hacían nada por intervenir.

—No, no dejas dormir. —Yuuki le sacó la lengua a su novia, que alzó su puño.

—Serás mentiroso, no tienes cara de falta de sueño —gruñó Kotoko y se acercó a su ototo para hacerle cosquillas, en una actitud pueril.

—Terminen de comer, niños —llamó la atención su madre—, que hoy haremos un recorrido por el lago Yunoko, pescaremos y exploraremos, y en la noche dejaremos nuestra fogata —compartió su plan del día—. Para mañana dejaremos la visita al teleférico para ver el lago Chuzenji y las Cascadas e iremos al parque de Tobu y Edomura, y compraremos —terminó.

Kotoko y Yuuki asintieron y volvieron a sus alimentos.

Naoki no se sentía con ganas de ir al lago en esos momentos o andar de aventurero. —Me les uniré por la noche en la fogata —musitó, con un poco de arrepentimiento de alejarse, pero si no lo hacía sería peor, porque se presentaría como una compañía mala.

—¿Onii-chan? —preguntó su madre, en tono tranquilo.

—No me apetece seguir los planes del día —comunicó—, quiero pasear por los alrededores y descansar un rato.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron y asintió. Quizá si no estuviera tan irritado, le habría extrañado su falta de insistencia.

 **[…]**

Naoki caminó en calma disfrutando del follaje verde que le rodeaba, calculando en su mente la distancia, atento a su alrededor para llegar al estanque y sentarse un rato a relajarse cerca de la orilla.

Era tranquilo encontrarse solo, sin presencias tediosas e inoportunas en la periferia, aspirando el aire con aroma a pino, acebo y picea y andando con ropa ligera ante el calor, no abrasante, pero notorio, que había en el ambiente.

Había estado un tiempo descansando en la habitación y luego había decidido salir, lo que demostró ser una buena idea, y ahora que se dirigía al estanque, esperaba poder encontrarse con alguna especie vegetal o animal interesante en rededor, como las que vio en el libro de botánica en el lobby principal del complejo.

Escuchó un sonido de movimiento de hojas y se preguntó si habría algún roedor rondando, buscando entre los arbustos. Premeditadamente, había usado un sendero en el bosque, para dirigirse al estanque, en lugar del camino principal. Al preguntar, no lo habían visto mal, porque era imposible perderse por ahí. Pero, de cualquier forma, estaba bien que les avisara, para tenerlo en cuenta.

Tampoco era como si fuese posible recorrer el lugar en círculos, los árboles planifolios de hoja caduca y de coníferas perennifolias, podían distinguirse con sus frondosas copas y sus diferentes texturas de madera, además de las plantas y flores en el suelo que no seguían un mismo patrón. Probablemente, algún idiota se perdería si iba muy distraído, pero en sus desvaríos llegaría al camino principal y se ubicaría.

Llegó a los casi ochocientos metros que separaban de su cabaña el estanque y vio que a dos pasos había una pendiente ligera; ya veía el agua cristalina brillar, con el reflejo del sol, que se asomaba entre los árboles que rodeaban el espacio del estanque dando sombra a la orilla y manteniendo a temperatura el agua. Dio un paso con cuidado al inicio de la pendiente, no mencionada por el encargado, que le recordaría cuando lo viera, por si otro imitaba su iniciativa. Debía descender atento.

—¡Naoki-kun! —Se sobresaltó al escuchar en su espalda la voz estridente de Kotoko y, de algún modo —dígase la torpeza de ella—, se encontró girando lo que quedaba de la pendiente, sin poder detenerse, con el cuerpo de su novia rodando con él.

Hizo el intento de meter las manos, pero Kotoko lo impulsó con un empujón, directo al agua.

Apenas y cerró los ojos.

Se sumergió al agua templada y sus manos tocaron el fondo de tierra sin dificultad, logrando que fácilmente se arrodillara sobre la superficie, para escupir un poco del agua que entró a su boca, con sabor no muy agradable.

Apartaba sus cabellos de su frente cuando escuchó los lloriqueos de Kotoko.

—¡Naoki-kun! ¡No puedo! ¡Sálvame! —Se puso en pie con rapidez, llegándole el agua hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas y la buscó, pensando en que estaba en peligro por alguna planta acuática, pero la vio un poco alejada de él —ni se preguntó cómo llegó ahí—, manoteando y pataleando ridículamente, sin recordar que sabía nadar.

Arrugó la nariz. Por culpa de esa tonta se había empapado. ¿Y qué rayos hacía ahí! _¿Por qué, maldita sea, lo seguía?_

¿Qué no le podía dar un momento de paz?

—¡Idiota! —gritó y ella dejó de moverse—. ¡Puedes hacer pie! —espetó dando un paso hacia ella, con ganas de sacudirla. Quería poner las manos en sus hombros y zarandearla hasta que pudiera aprender a dejarlo en paz, no meterse en sus asuntos ni estorbar en sus pensamientos.

Ella se envaró en el agua, que llegó hasta la mitad de su vientre, y dio dos pasos a él, deteniéndose al cruzar la vista consigo.

La observó sintiendo enojo y bajó la mirada a los hombros que quería agitar, en los que puso sus manos, pero vio algo en ella que llamó su atención, impidiéndole moverla como quería.

La blusa amarilla sin mangas que cargaba, se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel a su cuerpo y el agua la había transparentado al punto de notar que sobresalían dos puntas erguidas en su parte frontal, que percibió, sintiendo un súbito enojo, no estaba cubierta por la barrera de un sujetador.

Esa inconsciente.

Una llama se prendió en su cabeza y apretó los dientes por la estupidez de ella. —¡Naoki-kun! —Ella removió sus hombros como si estuviera incómoda y él notó que apretaba sus manos, también vio que su torso también hacía otros movimientos atrayentes a sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, llevó su boca a la de ella, para castigarla con un beso dirigido por los pensamientos que surgían de pensar lo que podría orillar ella con su inconsciencia en los demás visitantes, como podría ser ese inglés que la miró con apreciación del día anterior.

 _Su novia_ debía aprender a no exponerse a esa clase de sujetos.

Kotoko soltó un gemido entre su cuerpo y él la acercó hacia sí, sin saber qué tenía ella que sus labios fueron agitándose con menor rapidez y furia, moviéndose sobre los de ella de un modo que acompañaba bien a la calidez que sentía en el ambiente.

Ladeó más su rostro a la derecha y un impulso lo llevó a entreabrir la boca para hacer surgir su lengua y tocar los labios de Kotoko, que abrió su cavidad y él tocó la humedad de la lengua de ella.

Le recorrió un escalofrío y sintió el aguijonazo de su conciencia llamando.

Se separó de ella, asqueado consigo mismo, y la miró con desdén.

Puso distancia entre los dos y se quitó la camisa superior que portaba, sobre su camiseta blanca. Estaba mojada, pero serviría para cubrirla de los ojos curiosos hasta llegar a la cabaña.

—Cúbrete —bramó extendiéndole a ella la camisa y se dio vuelta para ir a la orilla—. ¿Qué esperas! —soltó cuando no la escuchó siguiéndole, ni iba a mirarla—. No te quedes atrás, que te pierdes.

Ella, _otra vez_ , había llegado para arruinarle su preciada paz.

Solo que, en esa ocasión, él estaba asombrado de su descomunal reacción a ella.

 _Un beso enardecido_.

* * *

*El mono que no habla, el que no oye, y el que no ve.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

Ese final, para la pobre de Kotoko, deja con un mal sabor de boca :S

Pero bueno, el que la tuvo interesante fue Irie.

Les confieso que me arriesgué con algunas escenas aquí... Eso de que las palabras de su madre, en las aguas termales, provocaran algo en él, bueno, me deja vacilando, pero ya saben, yo me justifico con que es su punto de vista y nadie más que él lo sabe ja,ja.

Avanzando, ¿alguien más huele los planes de Noriko-san? Quizá él no se entere, pero los demás podemos afirmar que sí. Aunque ella se estaría muriendo de saber lo que interrumpió, con tanto que desea que esos dos estén más juntitos. Ay, señora Irie, un poco más y su hijo caía.

Las vacaciones no han terminado, y falta ver qué hará Naoki después de esto. ¿Se resarcirá? ¿O lo empeorará más? (¡Qué divertido es ya saberlo!)

Ya para ir cerrando, chiquitines, ¿no se les antoja escribir sobre INK? Hay tantas ganas de ver material nuevo :3 - Yo también les invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic, si solo siguen este, será corto, y pueden verlo en mi perfil.

Hasta aquí mi reporte, y gracias a todos por leer.

 _Abrazos, **Karo.**_

* * *

Caro: Yo fascinada con que te encante, linda. Otra vez miércoles, y es fenomenal encontrarte por aquí. Espero que todo lo que está por venir sea de tu gusto.

adriana bulla: Tú eres muy buena para subir el ego a alguien, ¡me encantas! Muchas gracias, es fascinante que te guste, y quedan bastantes capítulos, así que podrás entretenerte más todavía... que espero sean de tu gusto. Y, de cualquier modo, sigo escribiendo otras cosas, para las que estás invitada :) (¿Algo que te interese leer? A ver si puedo escribirlo en OS - con mi mejor intento). Hasta la próxima :)

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 12:

—¡Eh, Naoki-kun! ¡Te desperté! —exclamó Kotoko, empezando a temblar. La linterna cayó al suelo y él se puso de pie.

—¿Con qué permiso has entrado?

—Je, je —soltó ella.

—¿Y qué pretendías? —cuestionó, aproximándose a ella hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, divisando a medias su rostro, en la penumbra.

—Yo venía… eh, no… es… para… tú… —tartajeó ella.

Naoki se inclinó a su rostro, entretenido por su nerviosismo. —¿Qué buscabas?

—Tú… eh… yo.

La sujetó del brazo y la hizo caer en la cama, debajo de su cuerpo, permaneciendo sobre ella sin hacer contacto entre los dos.

—¿Acaso era esto? —susurró, viendo en la penumbra cómo los orbes de ella incrementaban su tamaño, a la vez que tragaba saliva.

 _Ya se imaginarán de qué va el capítulo je,je. El próximo miércoles nos vemos con: **Una probada de normalidad**_


	12. Una probada de normalidad

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no puede ser de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Una probada de normalidad**

* * *

Horas más tarde del beso con Kotoko, ya más calmo tras una infusión de té y un masaje, Naoki se encontró sentado en un tronco, en el patio trasero del centro del complejo, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que prendieran el fuego.

Esa vez sabía que le debía una disculpa a Kotoko, sin necesidad de que su madre se lo dijera.

Ella llegó a estorbar, pero así era, y quien le habló y actuó reprochablemente fue él; llevado por pensamientos fuera de lugar, orillados por la irritación y no sabía qué más. Kotoko era demasiado inocente a cualquier respecto. Porque, además, no sabía qué le llevaba a alterarse, cuando de otra mujer no obtendría el mismo resultado. O era que en algunos momentos estaba susceptible y le afectaba a veces sí, a veces no.

No estaba mal que su cuerpo tuviera efecto por el de Kotoko, sería un buen agregado para la mujer con quien tendría hijos, a quien encontró algo atractiva al conocerla. Pero ese no era el tiempo indicado para que se presentaran las reacciones por ella y ni tampoco para concretar un acto sexual. Aunque su mente pareciera demostrar interés al respecto, como si él fuese a caer en eso.

También estaba el agregado de la temperatura y los efectos que tenía en el cerebro.

Daba lo mismo. Ya haría algo para disculparse por lo ocurrido.

No sabía si era el efecto calmante del té de tila o la apacibilidad de la noche, mas no estaba como en la mañana, ni afectado como al mediodía y podía ver con mayor entereza el asunto. Se disculparía y haría a un lado lo ocurrido.

—¿Onii-chan? ¿Sabes dónde está el estanque? —preguntó su madre y él se tensó brevemente, como si le insinuara algo. Se pegaba un tiro si ella estuvo espiando—. Kotoko dijo que iría un rato y no ha vuelto.

Era eso.

Asintió y abrió los ojos, encontrándose a su madre con expresión preocupada.

—¿Puedes ir a buscarla?

Respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y se puso en pie, viendo que estaban por encender el fuego.

Su madre le dio una linterna y tomó camino hacia el sitio en que horas antes pasara lo que bloqueó en su mente, usando el camino principal y llegando muy rápido.

No tardó en encontrarla, recostada en el pasto observando el cielo.

Ella parpadeó al alumbrarla él, girando en su dirección y él distinguió un ligero tono sonrosado en su cara, antes de volver la vista al cielo.

—Naoki-kun —susurró Kotoko de forma suave.

Caminó hasta ella y Kotoko le hizo indicación de sentarse a su lado, como si el asunto de la tarde no hubiese tenido lugar.

Apagó la linterna y se sentó, pensando que así solos podría darse ánimos de disculparse.

—Me encantan las estrellas brillando —habló ella, señalando el cielo estrellado, y él curvó una ligera sonrisa, mirando su expresión concentrada por el rabillo de su ojo, antes de volver la vista hacia el estanque.

No haría bien en decirle que en invierno su brillo aumentaba, porque parecía feliz con la escena que presenciaba.

En el agua, empezó a ver puntos resplandecientes, al parecer, de luciérnagas.

—Quisiera poder ver las estrellas todo el tiempo, es lo que no me gusta de la ciudad —susurró Kotoko. —Tengo un recuerdo de pequeña de unas vacaciones, no sé dónde ni cuántos años tenía, pero lo único que me acuerdo de ello es lo feliz que fui observando el cielo en la noche, desde que vi aparecer la primera estrella y cruzó una estrella fugaz.

—¿Pediste un deseo? —preguntó él, por la creencia popular respecto a los meteoros luminosos.

Kotoko rió. —No sé, supongo que sí.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio y solo escucharon el sonido del grillar, Naoki veía cómo iba aumentando el número de luciérnagas danzando sobre el agua.

De reojo, contempló de nuevo a Kotoko, que parecía maravillada observando el cielo, lleno de constelaciones. Si supiera que, en unas horas, hacia el amanecer, podría ver la conocida y más fácil de ubicar constelación de Orión, por estar cerca del final de agosto, se quedaría ahí hasta el alba. Claro que no la encontraría o le daría una forma distinta, pensó acallando una risa.

Era agradable ver la expresión de felicidad que ella tenía solo con observar las estrellas, como si en el mundo no hubiese nada mejor. Pero Kotoko, sabía, podía contentarse con cosas pequeñas.

O sobre exagerar las de mayor medida, a menos que la hirieran profundamente.

Disfrutaba de lo sencillo.

—Kotoko —la llamó en voz baja y ella parpadeó, enfocando sus grandes ojos avellana en su rostro. La sujetó del brazo, haciendo que se incorporara.

Ella siguió con sus ojos concentrados en él.

Naoki señaló con la cabeza a la derecha, donde estaba el estanque.

Kotoko miró y soltó un jadeo, que le hizo reprimir una sonrisa. —¡Es hermoso! —apreció ella con emoción.

Un mayor número de luciérnagas se movían sobre el agua y hacían un espectáculo de luces, mezclándose con la atmósfera nocturna que daba la luna.

Sintió que Kotoko apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y suspiró, sin decir nada, permitiéndoselo como la disculpa que no le daría, y porque permaneció silenciosa, ofreciéndole a él la oportunidad de apreciar la escena que los insectos lampíridos les brindaban, junto a la calma de la noche.

Estaría ahí unos momentos y luego le diría que regresaran a donde estaba la fogata.

 **[…]**

El último día de sus vacaciones familiares, lo ocuparon en visitar brevemente el lago Chuzenji y las cascadas Kegon, recorriéndolas a través del teleférico en lo alto, dándoles una vista impresionante del paisaje de Nikko.

Así también, pasaron un tiempo en el parque temático de Tobu World Square, donde apreciaron diversas reproducciones en miniatura de conocidas obras arquitectónicas alrededor del mundo, donde su madre aprovechó a tomar miles de fotos posando junto a las diferentes pequeñas esculturas, obligándolos a demorarse antes de ir de compras por recuerdos y posteriormente visitar el parque de atracciones que representaba la cultura Edo, tratando de reproducir la vida de ese entonces.

Kotoko y Yuuki fueron quienes más disfrutaron de esas visitas, tanto que, al llegar a casa, era quienes más aparecían en las fotos, que su madre les mostró la noche del lunes, el día que recuperaron fuerzas (aunque su padre y Shigeo-san no tuvieron mucha oportunidad, descansando más en el viaje de vuelta).

A Naoki no le gustó encontrarse con la _fotografía perfecta_ de su madre, donde en el puente, con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas, estaban Kotoko y él; ella, mostrando un rostro sonrosado y ojos brillantes, lo tenía a él mirándola muy atentamente, dando una impresión ilógica. Él solo veía las trenzas en sus cabellos, que le molestaban en el brazo.

Rápido, llegó el miércoles, en el que se encontró en su habitación colocando las piezas del barco, donde fue interrumpido por un llamado a la puerta.

Suspiró. Su madre o Kotoko.

—Kotoko —susurró. Su progenitora estaba contenida después de sus vacaciones y se la pasaba mirando las fotografías en su tiempo libre. —Adelante —permitió en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó unos pasos lentos dentro del dormitorio. Por el tipo de respiración, supo que había acertado.

—¡Guau! Nunca pensé que se podría armar tan rápido, pero eres Naoki-kun —dijo Kotoko, arrodillándose junto a él y colocando su cara al borde la mesa, para ver de cerca la botella—. Creo que yo ni siquiera podría hacerlo —musitó, acercando más la cabeza, metiéndose entre sus brazos.

A él le llegó el olor de ella, una mezcla entre su champú de melocotón (ya no de fresa) y otra cosa.

Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó las pinzas.

—Pienso que, si pusieras la mente en ello, lo lograrías aunque tardaras años —masculló mientras la apartaba con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Ella soltó una risa baja.

—¡Naoki-kun tiene fe en mí! —exclamó, llevando las manos juntas al costado de su cara, como hacía su madre, poniendo ojos soñadores.

¿Confianza en ella? ¿Qué idiotez era ésa?

—Expongo un hecho —argumentó y Kotoko pestañeó—. ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó, porque ella no había dicho el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

—¿Qué una novia no puede visitar a su novio para hablar? —preguntó ella haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

—No vayas por ese rumbo —farfulló él, volviendo a su asunto. Vivían juntos, era demasiado eso de _visitarlo_. Y lo de hablar, si ella era perfectamente feliz con sus monólogos, ni siquiera tenía que responderle.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Kotoko con una mirada confusa, que le hizo rodar los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —repitió su interrogante, fastidiado.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Hablar.

—¿Ya has terminado tus deberes? —preguntó, mirando con detenimiento el interior de la botella.

—Sí, bueno, ya acabé, pero no sé si están bien —contestó ella.

Frunció el ceño, sujetando con las pinzas un mástil. —¿Entonces es eso? Los reviso más tarde —dijo, para que se largara de una vez.

—No. Pero estoy aburrida.

—¿Y asumes que yo debo entretenerte? —La pregunta abandonó sus labios en forma cortante, desagradado con la idea. ¿De qué le veía cara?

—Nooo. —Kotoko sonó como una niña quejumbrosa.

—¿Entonces _qué_ haces aquí?

Escuchó a Kotoko refunfuñar algo por lo bajo. —¿Puedo verte terminar? —musitó después.

Suspirando, Naoki la miró. —¿No harás ningún ruido? —Ella se mordió el labio, dubitativa. —Es imposible —opinó él.

Kotoko se encogió.

Dejó la pinza con la pieza y se puso en pie, cogiéndola de los hombros para empujarla hacia la salida.

—Sal, que quiero terminar esto hoy —le dijo, cuando ella quedó en el quicio de la puerta.

Kotoko lo miró sobre su hombro, con expresión esperanzada. —¿Me lo enseñarás?

—Sí —expresó suspirando, agradeciendo que ella pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación.

La vio asentir y cerró la puerta, para volver a su silla.

Segundos más tarde, volvieron a llamar, y él dejó escapar una exhalación exasperada.

—¿Quién? —Quiso averiguar.

Se abrió la puerta. —Soy yo —le informó Kotoko casi en un murmullo.

—¿Ahora qué? —emitió él, tras soltar el aire contenido. Desde la situación en el estanque en Nikko, se había propuesto controlarse verdaderamente y tenía que comenzar respondiendo sin exabruptos, aunque _ella lo hacía muy difícil_.

Se giró hacia Kotoko con una ceja enarcada, al tardar en responder. Estaba sentada en la cama de Yuuki, en posición de flor de loto, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Tardó más de un minuto mirándola, sin que ella pronunciara palabra.

Ella puso las manos como si fuese a orar. —No haré ruido, permaneceré callada. Lo prometo. —Elevó su mano derecha en juramento y con la otra hizo como si cerrara una cremallera.

Naoki aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, espiró, y asintió.

Al darse la vuelta para concluir lo que hacía, se sorprendió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que borró tan rápido como reparó en ella.

 **[…]**

Naoki se colocó la espuma de afeitar en la poca barba que había crecido durante la semana y se vio en el espejo del baño, con el cuello estirado para rasurar los vellos que alcanzaban la parte baja de su cara.

Cogió la maquinilla de afeitar manual, que empleaba por lo poco que crecía la vellosidad en su cara y la colocó en posición para empezar el rasurado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Naoki soltó un siseo, dejando caer la maquinilla, mientras sentía el escozor en su piel, producto de la cortada. —¡Onii-chan! —exclamó su madre. —¡Lo siento! Venía por las toallas, no sabía que había alguien.

Maldijo la falta de privacidad que a veces tenía, así como la exageración de su madre. Adicionalmente, se preguntó por qué no puso el pestillo.

Apretó los dientes al ver una pequeña línea color carmesí surgir en medio de la espuma blanca y se inclinó para lavarse la herida y presionarla para que dejara de sangrar.

—Papá y Ai-san están por irse a su reunión —comunicó su madre y él asintió. Mientras no estaban, había llegado al correo la invitación a una reunión de ex alumnos de la generación de su padre y Shigeo-san, que ellos habían visto con emoción y se convencieron fácilmente de ir, aunque fuera tomar otro fin de semana, esa vez solo sábado y domingo. —Baja a despedirlos, partirán en veinte minutos.

Volvió a mover su cabeza en asentimiento, continuando con su actividad en ejecución, después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, pensando que cuando su madre aparecía, casi por arte de magia Kotoko le seguía.

Bueno, no era muy justo con eso, pero su novia sería quien entraría del mismo modo que su madre.

Rápidamente concluyó; limpió su cara y salió del baño sujetando la toalla que estaba utilizando para llevarla al cuarto de lavado y ponerla junto a las demás. Sentía la ligera molestia de la cortada, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar.

Descendió las escaleras y vio que su padre y Shigeo-san estaban con sus maletas preparadas junto a la puerta de entrada, abrazando afectuosos a los integrantes de la familia, en forma de despedida.

Parecía como si se tratara de una larga separación y no una salida de dos días, pero se lo dejaba a ellos ser de ese modo.

Se acercó y asintió a ambos mayores. —Buen viaje —deseó sin darles muchas palabras.

Los dos expresaron su agradecimiento y se cambiaron los zapatos, para luego coger sus valijas.

—¡Nos vemos, familia! —Se despidieron en unísono y salieron por la puerta, para tomar el taxi que se veía en la entrada de la casa.

Su madre cerró y se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

Él se retiró al cuarto de lavado para dejar la toalla en la máquina y presionar el botón que comenzara el ciclo.

Al volver en su camino, con la intención de subir las escaleras y retirarse a su habitación, aprovechando del sábado sin entrenamiento con Kotoko, se encontró con los rostros consternados de ella y su madre, aunque el de esta última no lo describiría tan emotivo y genuino como el de su novia pelirroja.

—Oh, ¡onii-chan! Ha ocurrido una tragedia, el perro de mi madre se ha perdido y está inconsolable —dijo su progenitora llevando sus manos a su pecho y él pensó que aquel animal, Chibi (al que su hermano, graciosamente, le dio nombre), solo debía haber salido a hacer sus necesidades y tardaba en volver por la lentitud de su holgazanería. —Temo que enferme de la preocupación.

—Oba-sama —musitó Kotoko, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su madre en forma de apoyo.

Naoki podía entender la exaltación de su madre, su abuela amaba a aquel can, que tenía desde hacía poco tiempo, y si pensaba que ocurría algo con él, no viviría en paz. Incluso si moría, tenía la impresión que ella querría seguirlo.

—¡Iré a verla! —exclamó de repente su madre, apartándose de Kotoko—. ¡Tengo que ayudar a encontrarlo! —pretextó.

—¿A quién? —Yuuki preguntó, saliendo de la cocina con una galleta en la mano.

—A Chibi —explicó su madre, yendo a sujetarlo de la muñeca. —Tienes que acompañarme.

Yuuki se quedó con la galleta de camino a su boca.

—¿Se perdió? —cuestionó con tono afligido.

—Sí, tenemos que ir con la abuela. Vamos a empacar. —Con la instrucción, se dirigió a las escaleras, con un Yuuki solícito, que trataba, de todos modos, en llevar la galleta a su boca, sin éxito.

Naoki entrecerró los ojos, sin gustarle la ligera sospecha que se asomaba a su cabeza. Con el gran número de personas donde su familia materna, parecía tonto ir a buscar a un animal. Claramente, era su intención dejarlos a solas.

Kotoko lo empujó a él hacia la escalera. —Ve a empacar también, Naoki-kun.

Su madre se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y soltó a Yuuki, que finalmente pudo comer su galleta. Agitó sus manos. —¡Oh, no! —Rechazó con su gesto, y parecía que había olvidado la preocupación que tenía en mente.

 _Seguro_ , creyó Naoki con sarcasmo, ya sabía por dónde iba su progenitora.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar la casa —dijo ella. Y no supo si Kotoko llegó a alcanzar la comprensión de que la semana pasada estuvo desocupada—. La ropa está en la lavadora —agregó.

—Yo me quedaré, oba-sama, también es la abuela de Naoki-kun, debe ir —replicó su novia.

 _Oh, ella era una inocente_.

—No, no. —Su madre movió la cabeza como si eso fuese impensable. Y él pensó, brevemente, que al regresar podrían encontrar el sitio quemado. Ella _atraía desgracias_ —. Una joven tan bonita no puede quedarse sola, es peligroso. Tú y onii-chan se quedarán a cuidar la casa, él te hará compañía y te cuidará.

A eso último, él podía estar de acuerdo; Kotoko no era capaz de cuidar de una casa entera ella sola.

No obstante, la mirada que le dio su madre a su novia, que inclinó la cabeza con rostro confundido, fue irritante. E increíble, pero a ese punto la mujer que le dio la vida no le sorprendía.

Su párpado tembló.

Ella insinuaba más a que los dos se quedaran solos en casa. Y él, de no enojarse con lo que proponía su madre, que ya había volado al piso superior, se habría preocupado por el tener que compartir techo con Kotoko, sin la compañía de los adultos, teniendo en cuenta los resultados que en el pasado habían ocurrido en sus encuentros y lo necio que se volvía su cuerpo para controlarlo.

Le parecía insultante que su madre quisiera entrometerse en su vida de esa manera.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, era gracioso imaginarse a Kotoko _tratando de seducirle_. Si no creía que tuviese esa mentalidad, más allá de lo cabeza hueca que fuese. Era demasiado cándida para eso, y él era circunspecto, si hasta se sorprendía de que su modo de pensar —y hasta actuar— últimamente se encaminara a tales cuestiones, cuando el comportamiento de su novia era toda inocencia.

Muy rápido, como si su madre tuviera lista la valija —lo que era muy probable—, ella descendió las escaleras, con Yuuki detrás, cargando un bolso en su espalda, vestido para salir.

—Es muy rápida cuando se lo propone, oba-sama —observó Kotoko y Naoki sintió que podría darse de bruces contra el suelo.

Con ella, la credulidad no conocía límites. Era imposible que no oliera gato encerrado en todo eso; pero, bueno, él podía leer más allá de su madre y la conocía de mayor tiempo, y Kotoko no era muy perceptiva.

—Guardé las cosas en la maleta muy rápido, es una suerte que ya la tuviera fuera por el fin de semana pasado —dijo su madre, y Kotoko y él la siguieron junto a Yuuki a la puerta de entrada, obligándoles a despedirse por segunda vez en el día. —Yo avisaré a papá, _no tienen que molestarse si están ocupados._ —Naoki presionó sus labios en una línea. Su madre carraspeó. —O si van a salir.

Claro, las esperanzas de ella giraban en torno a eso último.

—No se preocupe, oba-sama. Concéntrese en ayudar a su okaa-san —musitó Kotoko con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

—¡Kotoko-chan, eres la mejor! —exclamó su madre, abrazándola. —Trataré de llamar para avisar cuando encontremos a Chibi y decir cuándo regresaremos. No deberá ser más allá del domingo, Yuuki tiene escuela.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, como si eso le preocupara mucho a ella en el momento.

—¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió su madre antes de salir con Yuuki de la casa.

—Espero que tu obaa-san y Chibi estén bien —murmuró Kotoko tras cerrar la puerta.

—Estoy seguro de eso —dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

Su novia lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—¡Así es, siempre actitud positiva! —manifestó con una mano en alto y él casi se da una palmada en la frente.

Pero, ¿para qué se molestaba? Ésa era ella.

—¿Ya has mejorado en la cocina? —cuestionó, yendo a lo práctico.

Kotoko arrugó la boca. —Oba-sama dice que el arroz sabe mejor.

Él se pensó el comprar comida fuera, pero dos días no eran una opción considerable. Quizá el día siguiente.

Tampoco tenía grandes ocupaciones en la tarde, y quería algo comestible, así que utilizaría uno de los libros de cocina de su madre.

—A las cinco preparamos la cena —notificó a Kotoko y se dirigió escaleras arriba. —No te olvides de lo que hay en la lavadora.

La escuchó gritar un sí desde el piso inferior.

 **[…]**

Casi al dar la hora en que citó a Kotoko en la cocina, la casa estaba muy silenciosa y le extrañó, siendo consciente de la presencia de ella ahí. ¿Sería que habría salido sin decir nada? O, peor, ¿le habría ocurrido algo por culpa de su torpeza?

Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades implicaba problemas, fuera por no saber si comería en casa o un accidente que lamentar.

Naoki se preguntó qué hacía en su habitación todavía y se puso en pie, por si podía ser lo segundo.

Salió de su dormitorio y fue a la puerta del de Kotoko, a la que llamó suavemente. Segundos después, al no obtener respuesta, abrió.

El dormitorio estaba vacío. Un sitio menos.

Antes de bajar, repitió la acción en el baño y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

En el nivel inferior, no la encontró en la sala de estar, la cocina, ni el cuarto de lavado, y no había alguna nota ni había recibido notificación en el teléfono móvil, además que ella habría ido a decirle personalmente —de sus excusas para verlo.

Como última opción, le quedó la parte trasera de la casa y allí se dirigió.

Al abrir, le golpeó al aire cálido en el rostro, así como el sonido de la voz cantarina de Kotoko.

Bueno, se prepararía la cena para dos, asunto resuelto.

—Oba-sama olvidó regarlas por la mañana y el calor es intenso, debemos cuidar que no se mueran —dijo Kotoko, que se hallaba de espaldas a él, donde estaban las flores de su madre, que rociaba con agua.

—Deberías protegerte del sol —recomendó en voz alta y ella se giró con una sonrisa.

—Naoki-kun. ¡Sí! Pero ya casi termino. —La vio posarse una mano sobre su frente cubriéndose los ojos del sol—. ¿Ya son las cinco?

—Está por ser la hora —respondió, dándose la vuelta—. No sigas asoleándote.

—Ya entro —expresó ella detrás y él se encaminó a la cocina.

Estando ahí, abrió un cajón y sacó uno de los libros de recetas de su madre, escogiéndolo al azar; hasta donde sabía, los que tenía a la mano era los que empleaba con Kotoko, de los más sencillos.

Él no había cocinado en su vida, pero no debía de ser tan difícil como seguir las instrucciones.

Al ver que era carne de ternera lo descongelado, buscó una receta para prepararla, con sabor agridulce, acompañada de vegetales y arroz.

Concluida su lectura, oyó a Kotoko entrar en la cocina. Le extendió el libro de recetas, para luego ponerse un delantal.

—Eso haremos —comunicó y se puso en acción para sacar los ingredientes y comenzar a prepararlos.

Mientras ella tenía tiempo de leer, él alistó la carne para cocinar, marinándola, y empezó a cortar verduras.

—Comienza con el arroz —instruyó a ella, cuando la vio con los ojos puestos en él, brillando maravillados. — _Y no te distraigas._

—Sí —musitó ella agitando la cabeza.

Naoki mantuvo su concentración en lo que él hacía, siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, guisando la carne y cuidando que los vegetales se cocinaran bien.

—Eres muy bueno en esto. ¿Cocinabas a menudo? —apreció su novia y él negó, dando una breve mirada al arroz de ella, que emitía un sonido.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago.

—¡Guau! Otra vez demuestras que eres un genio. —Él soltó un bufido. Continuamente le decía eso.

—Simplemente debes seguir las instrucciones —replicó, como si nada—. Revisa el arroz, suena como si estuviese pegándose a la olla.

Kotoko asintió y él le hizo un espacio ante la estufa, como estuvo haciendo varias veces. Con ese ritmo, tiempo más tarde, la comida estuvo lista, y se encontraron en la mesa.

—Si luce como en el libro —manifestó Kotoko con voz asombrada, antes de probar lo que él hizo—. Y sabe delicioso.

Él se limitó a comer en silencio y percibió que el arroz que hizo ella tenía notables mejoras a la primera vez que probó algo suyo, aunque unas partes estaban más fritas y le hacía falta sal.

—Pareciera que… —La miró al oírla y enarcó una ceja, pero ella se ruborizó— Nada. Yo lavaré los platos.

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

 **[…]**

Sin poder dormir, Naoki se mantenía con los ojos cerrados en su cama, con lo que otros podían decir de la mente en blanco. Esperaba que el sueño llegara, relajando el cuerpo.

Solo en contadas ocasiones tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño, y era desde el cambio en su vida que no lo conseguía.

Sentía inquietud, tal vez.

Ya dormitaba cuando escuchó un ruido en la habitación y se puso en tensión al murmullo ininteligible de Kotoko, que paseaba en el dormitorio. Miró entre las rendijas de sus ojos y captó la iluminación de una linterna, de la mano de su novia, en pijama, que paseaba cerca del librero.

Le entró curiosidad sobre lo que quería.

Si no hubiese revisado la tarea de Kotoko, habría asumido que iba tras sus apuntes, pero no se le ocurría qué podía haber entre sus cosas que tuviese que entrar a hurtadillas a su dormitorio.

Ella se encontró con el diario de Yuuki y empezó a observarlo, iluminando sus páginas.

—Ese niño —masculló ella y la vio buscar algo con una mano, mientras seguía hojeando con la otra—. Oh, no puedo hacerlo, al final no es tan malo —determinó. —Aunque… podría dejarle mi opinión y mi firma.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó, antes de que pusiera una nota vergonzosa llena de faltas de ortografía, arruinando el impecable trabajo de su hermano.

—¡Eh, Naoki-kun! ¡Te desperté! —exclamó Kotoko, empezando a temblar. La linterna cayó al suelo y él se puso de pie.

—¿Con qué permiso has entrado?

—Je, je —soltó ella.

—¿Y qué pretendías? —cuestionó, aproximándose a ella hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, divisando a medias su rostro, en la penumbra.

—Yo venía… eh, no… es… para… tú… —tartajeó ella.

Naoki se inclinó a su rostro, entretenido por su nerviosismo. —¿Qué buscabas?

—Tú… eh… yo.

Acercó la cara a su cuello y ella ladeó la cabeza; le pegó de lleno el olor de su cabello, sin tocarla; tenía en control su entero ser con la imagen de su madre esperando precisamente una escena de aquel tipo… no le daría el gusto. —¿A mí? —inquirió, en voz baja—. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

La sujetó del brazo y la hizo caer en la cama, debajo de su cuerpo, permaneciendo sobre ella sin hacer contacto entre los dos.

—¿Acaso era esto? —susurró, viendo en la penumbra cómo los orbes de ella incrementaban su tamaño, a la vez que tragaba saliva.

La _imagen de su madre_ estaba presente en su conciencia.

Kotoko entreabrió los labios. —¿Sí? —preguntó él, antes de apretar los dientes al ver que ella se humedecía el inferior con la lengua y lo mordía. Debía acabar con ese juego estúpido, que podía traicionarle, o ni la imagen de su madre serviría para pararle, al tenerla así de dispuesta. Con su forma de pensar y actuar en los últimos tiempos, era peligroso. —¿A qué viniste exactamente?

—Yo… eh… no para hacer esto… —susurró ella—. Pero no estoy segura si… ahora… tú y yo… dicen que duel… Eh… ¿qué estás pensando?

Naoki se apartó, comenzando a reír como nunca, divertido, a gusto de saber que a ella podrían atenazarla esa clase de pensamientos, aun siendo toda inocencia. Era un alivio no ser él quien estuviera en su lugar, con el rostro abochornado y la conciencia de llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

—Yo… —Kotoko bajó la cabeza, regocijándolo de saber exactamente el modo en que ella se encontraba.

Los momentos anteriores, sin duda, valían ese instante. Podía, finalmente, ver con diversión el modo en que reaccionaba y considerarlo como un hecho natural, sin miramientos. Podía ser algo normal para alguien de su edad y lo había tribulado mucho.

Su risa menguó y miró a Kotoko. Por culpa de ella, de momentos, lo había hecho experimentar ser un adolescente normal. Y, lejos de molestarlo, lo sintió nuevo, como un descubrimiento. Una experiencia nueva.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kotoko? —expresó sin animosidad.

—Buscaba mi carta para hacer un álbum, que iba a enseñarte después —confesó ella y él suspiró.

No le quitaría lo romántica.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta una carpeta gruesa en el librero, donde guardaba los diplomas y papeles que le daban; un presentimiento le dijo que la carta debía guardarla.

La ubicó en el papel plastificado que la protegía y la extrajo, para entregársela después.

Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa, ya de pie. Luego, señaló la carpeta.

—¿Puedo ver lo que hay dentro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Luego la regresas y no derrames nada en ella —indicó y ella la abrazó a su pecho.

—Buenas noches, Naoki-kun —musitó ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Kotoko.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Oh, sí! Es una sorpresa.**

Se dirán, ¿y ésta qué? Bueno, pues me puse a hacer cuentas, y el final de este fic, con una actualización semanal, correspondía hasta febrero... y definitivamente no me latía. Así que este es el último cambio de actualizaciones (y porque, quién sabe, hasta no ver completado este fic mi cabeza no se precipita a escribir como antes... XD).

En fin, me conviene actualizar de viernes para sábado, y de martes para miércoles (horario de FF), por lo cual así será. Al menos, si todo va bien, hacia octubre deberá terminarse NI ( _melancólico_ ). Sería mi primer fic largo acabado en menos de un año :3

 _Pasando al capítulo, me divertí y me quebré la cabeza para las justificaciones de Irie-kun en su cabeza. O sea, siendo una observadora externa, se vuelve más sencillo, pero plasmarlo era el dilema. Ay, y Kotoko es demasiado buena para él, me enternece ja,ja, así sin insistir en ser correspondida es más linda (?). Y que la madre los dejara solos... ejem, coloqué a Chibi de ese modo porque, si para el anime se dieron el privilegio de ocuparlo en Villa Romance, pues aquí bien podía ser más viejo y no de los Irie (vamos, que no quise usar la excusa de la enfermedad... y tendrá su razón de ser para el futuro)._

 _¿Y alguien se suaviza un poco? ¿Cuánto creen que le durará esa determinación a Irie?_

 _No queda más por decir; hasta luego. Y bonita lectura y fin de semana (a quien corresponda)._

Besos afectuosos, _**Karo.**_

PD: ¿Se imaginan cómo me recorre la emoción? Ya casi 100 :D

* * *

adriana bulla: JAJAJA, créeme que lo del capítulo anterior no es suspenso... no, no, no. Ya lo verás. Me pensé en continuar la escena con reclamación de Kotoko, pero dije nah, eso no lo va a hacer, y ella se culpará por ello, por lo que mejor el modo en que lo hice aquí. Y se cumplió lo de no tardar :) . Respecto a las historias, pues con las de INK es que tendrías un poquito para leer XD, no me he adentrado mucho en parejas como con Naoki y Kotoko, ¿qué tendrán? Y, bueno, no soy mucho de kakasaku, así que de ahí no puedo ayudar. Aunque mi modo de escribir no sé si varíe mucho, pero si pasarás por otras partes y te gusta, está bueno je,je. Gracias, como siempre, por comentar. Y tú también eres la mejor, linda.

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 13:

El calendario en su escritorio llamó su atención. Estaban en septiembre.

El sentido de reciprocidad le hacía tener que buscar algo para entregarle en su cumpleaños.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa, que él miró con el ceño fruncido.

Naturalmente, no tenía tiempo para lo que fuera que quisiese.

—¿Para qué?

—En seis meses nos graduaremos y dije que te ayudaría a encontrar lo que puedes estudiar en la universidad —anunció ella colocando con cuidado su carga sobre el escritorio y a él sus palabras le sentaron como un plomazo, provocándole tragar saliva al ver el entusiasmo que reflejaba.

 _Esa chica_.

Kotoko le provocó dentro una sensación que no supo describir, por eso que acababa de decir y el interés que mostraba en ayudarlo. Ella era…

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo, en martes. Titulado:_ ** _Ser tú_**


	13. Ser tú

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no puede ser de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Ser tú**

* * *

El primer sábado después de regresar a clases, él y Kotoko reanudaron sus prácticas de tenis, y ella se había pasado la primera parte quejándose por el ejercicio después de no hacerlo en tres semanas. Naoki solo ponía los ojos en blanco, admirado que en ese tiempo hubiese alguna diferencia en la condición física, ni que fuesen meses.

—Ya está bien —le dijo él a ella, concluyendo su propio calentamiento alrededor de la cancha—. Coge la raqueta y vamos a practicar.

Kotoko asintió y corrió por la raqueta blanca que a ella le pertenecía.

Él tomó un par de pelotas de las diez que tenían, introduciéndolas al bolsillo de su pantalón corto, y cogió otra, que rebotó mientras iba a su puesto en su lado del campo.

—¿Ya estás atenta?

Ella asintió. —¡Los ojos en la pelota, no debo huir de la pelota, debo intentar golpear la pelota, no tengo que colocar la raqueta frente a mi cara! —gritó su mantra, con las indicaciones que él le diera desde un comienzo y que repetía cada entrenamiento, sin falta, antes de "practicar" un partido.

Le sorprendía que ella se lo supiera de memoria, pero suponía que la repetición había hecho que lo internalizara, como leyó en un libro. Eso de cómo funcionaba aprenderse algo para los demás, era un misterio para su propia mente.

—¡Estoy lista! —anunció ella, moviendo su raqueta en el aire, de derecha a izquierda.

Él miró la pelota en su mano y ladeó la cabeza para observarla de reojo, encorvado, antes de soltar la pelota y doblarse para golpearla. Bajó la mano, como de costumbre, quedándose quieto, hurgando en el bolsillo por la otra pelota.

Y elevó la mirada al escuchar el impacto de la raqueta contra un objeto, parpadeando asombrado al ver que la pelota retornaba a su lado; por la sorpresa, incapaz de responder el servicio.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Le di! ¡Lo viste, Naoki-kun! ¡Golpeé la pelota! ¡Lo logré! —celebró ella; en tanto él mantenía la vista en la pelota que rebotaba en el suelo de la cancha.

Llevó sus ojos a Kotoko, que hacía una danza de la victoria de lo más irrisoria, pero sonrió irónico, habituado a sus modos extraños.

—¡De nuevo! —indicó en grito, haciendo que ella detuviera su baile, sin cambiar su semblante emocionado.

Los buenos ánimos no se le esfumaron ni aunque le fue imposible repetir su hazaña. Pero no era Kotoko sin hacer una fiesta de algo pequeño y de fallar incontables veces.

 **[…]**

—¡Oba-sama! ¡Lo hice! —exclamó Kotoko cuando entraron a casa, cambiándose las zapatillas deportivas emocionada, para salir corriendo a otra habitación.

Naoki escuchó el golpe cuando ella patinó en el suelo a causa de los calcetines.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —aulló su madre, saliendo de la cocina con una cuchara en mano.

Rolando los ojos, él se colocó con calma sus pantuflas y cogió las de orejas de conejo de Kotoko en la mano.

Se acercó hacia donde su madre auxiliaba a su novia, que frotaba su codo con el ceño fruncido, y dejó caer el par de calzados junto a ella.

Le dedicó unos momentos a ver de reojo si únicamente fue el codo el afectado y se dio la vuelta, para ir a su habitación, poniendo los ojos en blanco dentro de sí.

—¡Estoy bien! —anunció Kotoko con voz animada. En lo que subía, vio que se ponía en pie y se colocaba las pantuflas, con rapidez. —¡Lo hice! ¡Oba-sama!

Naoki se encontró de frente con su hermano, casi al terminar la escalera. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó bajar; notaba que Yuuki tenía una expresión curiosa en la cara, debió ser que atrajo su atención el alboroto de Kotoko, no por su caída, sino por sus palabras.

—¡Le di a la pelota en el tenis y la devolví a Naoki-kun! —vociferó Kotoko y en la casa se oyó el chillido de ambas mujeres, que causaron un escalofrío en la columna de Naoki.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Kotoko-chan! —expresó su madre, y se las imaginó abrazándose, mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. —¿Pudieron jugar un partido?

Él se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

—Bueno, nada más le di una vez —enunció Kotoko—. ¡Pero puedo mejorar!

—¡Tienes más de tres meses practicando, tonta! —convino su hermano, mofándose de ella. Naoki esbozó una sonrisa burlona, desde donde escuchaba. —¡Solo tú te alegras por una vez que golpeaste!

Indiscutiblemente, aunque él pensaba que eso a ella no le importaba, y si se tomaba en serio lo de mejorar, _tal vez_ —aunque no creía, era cuestión de habilidad, no constancia— ella podría superar su rendimiento y desempeño en el tenis; era algo muy de ella, que perseveraba aun teniendo las probabilidades en contra.

Le frustraba, en cierta medida, porque se oponía a las posibilidades y alcanzaba a demostrar lo que parecía imposible, dentro del alcance de sus capacidades. No era que pudiera hacer todo, pero si se lo proponía y luchaba por conseguirlo, hacía lo que estuviese en un nivel capaz de sorprender a los demás, si se pensaba en que era torpe y sus habilidades estaban más inclinadas debajo de la norma.

Con que llegara a sorprenderlo a él, era más que suficiente para denotar que a los demás conseguía admirarlos con sus pequeños, pero significativos, logros. _Lo que hacía su persistencia._

Abrió la puerta, entró y cerró tras de sí.

Aunque ella tenía una felicidad extrema al alcanzar un objetivo y parecía disfrutar con eso, pensó con un suspiro. Kotoko se oponía a él en ello, además de otras cosas. No sabía lo que era verdaderamente estar pletórico por algo, todo se volvía tan monótono, que no veía emoción en cuanto podía hacer.

Sin embargo, aun si no disfrutaba enormemente, como consecuencia a ella sus días se habían ido alejando de la rutina y veía cosas nuevas que antes no habían estado ahí.

Extrañaba la calma, pero se iba volviendo aceptable el vivir así.

Que no lo escucharían decirlo en voz alta, de eso seguro.

 _¿Quién diría que vería el día que una irremediable novata alcanzaría dar un golpe?_

Dirigió sus ojos al barco en la parte superior de su librero y le dedicó una mirada pensativa, mientras le acompañaba esa extraña sensación que surgía en su interior cada vez que se cruzaba en su visión, con ese regalo que asociaba a ella. Kotoko había hecho un inmenso cumplido al verlo finalizado y celebrado la oportunidad de tener ante ella algo tan alucinante completado, en el curso de pocos días. Admirada, lo llenó de atosigantes halagos por lo virtuoso que era.

Fue fastidiosa tanta zalamería de su parte, aunque…

El calendario en su escritorio llamó su atención. Estaban en septiembre.

El sentido de reciprocidad le hacía tener que buscar algo para entregarle en su cumpleaños. No estaba tan seguro; podía dejar que su madre consiguiera cualquier artículo y lo hiciera pasar por su nombre, pero también pensaba que no escucharía fin de ella si se atrevía a no darle algo por su aniversario de nacimiento a su novia, cuando ella había demostrado gran esfuerzo en comprarle un obsequio que fuera de su agrado, sin mucho motivo aparente (según ella, porque como novio inteligente, ayudar a estudiar a su novia no contaba).

Suspiró.

Quizá aguantaría las quejas de su madre y ni se preocupaba.

—Molesto —musitó ocupando su lugar frente al escritorio, abriendo sobre él el libro de Filosofía Política que, fiel a sí mismo, no le apetecía.

 **[…]**

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar los característicos tres llamados a la puerta de Kotoko. Ya había encontrado el modo de diferenciarlos del de su madre, quien daba dos toques a la puerta, cuando no la abría sin llamar, en una muestra clara de violación de privacidad.

Se preguntó qué querría esa vez Kotoko. Siendo domingo, el único día que descansaba de ser acompañado por ella por largas horas, le preocupaba que se le ocurriera alguna cosa insignificante con tal de estar ahí.

Tan tentado se sentía de negarle la entrada, para seguir en su lectura, pero pensaba que ella insistiría en diferentes momentos del día dependiendo de lo necesitada que estuviese, con su persistencia.

—Puedes pasar —indicó de forma monótona, apartando la mirada de las líneas de Montesquieu para llevarla a la pelirroja que ingresaba a su habitación, porque necesitaba más atención de la que ella le dejaría poner.

La observó al entrar, cargaba en un manojo de hojas, o entre las que sobresalían había algún libro, por el grosor de lo que llevaba en sus manos.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa, que él miró con el ceño fruncido.

Naturalmente, no tenía tiempo para lo que fuera que quisiese.

—¿Para qué? —Se encontró respondiendo, con el interés puesto en lo que ella traía consigo. Se dijo que era mejor zanjar de una vez lo que motivara su intromisión.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió y la vio ir a coger la silla que ocupaba Yuuki, ponerla a su lado y sentarse, con los papeles sin apartarse de su pecho.

Él no la había invitado a quedarse y acomodarse, pensó con disgusto, suspirando.

—En seis meses nos graduaremos y dije que te ayudaría a encontrar lo que puedes estudiar en la universidad —anunció ella colocando con cuidado su carga sobre el escritorio y a él sus palabras le sentaron como un plomazo, provocándole tragar saliva al ver el entusiasmo que reflejaba.

 _Esa chica_.

Kotoko le provocó dentro una sensación que no supo describir, por eso que acababa de decir y el interés que mostraba en ayudarlo. Ella era…

Carraspeó. —¿No tienes que pensar en lo tuyo? —inquirió, como un modo de hacerla salir y apartarle de la incomodidad que le ocasionaban sus acciones. _No le gustaba_. Si no era irritación, era lo incómodo que le hacía sentir.

Dejando de mirar la hoja que tenía en frente, con ojos entornados y labios haciendo un mohín, Kotoko le dedicó sus orbes resplandecientes a él, antes de bajar la cabeza y comenzar a jugar con sus manos, en actitud nerviosa.

—Me puse a pensar, después de tomar prestado tu libro —dijo ella en tono pausado, haciendo que él arrugara el entrecejo, intrigado.

—¿Cuál?

Kotoko alargó el brazo hacia el montón de papeles que ella dejó en su escritorio y vio, mientras sacaba un libro conocido, cómo el grosor disminuía. Le mostró la carátula del libro de orientación escolar que había olvidado. —Éste.

Naoki lo observó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no lo tenía. Dándole una mirada subrepticia al librero, en el espacio en que debería estar, se preguntó cuándo lo había tomado que no se dio cuenta de la ligera inclinación en los libros acomodados en ese estante.

Se encogió de hombros, no era una duda monumental.

—Lo leí, empecé cuando enfermaste, porque quería ayudarte a encontrar lo que podías estudiar en la universidad —continuó Kotoko— y… después de ver todo lo que podía estudiarse o hacerse, sentí interés por el trabajo social —musitó en forma más baja, antes de alzar el rostro, con los ojos más brillantes que antes, que le daba a él la precisión que tenía en mente ello—. Tendré que estudiar para tener el grado, que es de tres años y adquirir la acreditación nacional, pero… me gusta, y busqué cómo puede ejercerse, y quiero colaborar… Y Tonan, la universidad escaladora, es uno de los pocos sitios donde hay un departamento —explicó con gran emoción ella, que la hacía detenerse a respirar para compartir sus ideas. —¿Qué opinas? —cuestionó al final, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pensó unos momentos, sin tratar de que la envidia lo corroyera, y la contempló en silencio, en tanto ella lo miraba expectante. Kotoko, trabajando por el bienestar social, en contacto con personas que requirieran apoyo o asistencia, relacionándose con personas de diferentes edades, niños sufriendo abuso o desamparados, personas violentadas, con problemas, capacidades diferentes, o de la tercera edad, gente desempleada o jóvenes con precarias condiciones. Con su persistencia, sensibilidad y preocupación por los demás, podría funcionar. _Si hasta a él lo veía como una causa_.

—Me parece bien —contestó y ella esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo con las mejillas color carmesí.

Kotoko había librado esa inquietud, _mucho más rápido y sencillo que él_.

—¡Así puedo ayudarte! —expresó ella de un modo muy loable.

Él dejó escapar un resoplido con la nariz.

Ella se inclinó hacia el libro que leía. —De espíritu de las leyes —pronunció en voz alta, y miró el libro con desconcierto, que a él le causó gracia. —Leyes. ¿Has estado leyendo para buscar tú?

Suspiró y no le quedó más que asentir, sin clarificar que era de política.

 _Para lo que le había servido_ , no llegaba a una respuesta que le placiera. Iba tomando libros al azar en la biblioteca y estando en casa veía si la materia podía ser de gran interés, pero no había alcanzado más que el típico por conocer.

Tal vez, que alguien externo le diera su opinión, podía ser de provecho.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una lista. —Señalizó con su dedo índice el principio de su hoja y él llevó una mano para cogerla. Por orden alfabético, estaban reunidas las carreras que podían ser estudiadas en la universidad o centros de estudios superiores, para grado de licenciatura u obtención de título técnico.

Ella se lo había tomado muy en serio.

—Naoki-kun. ¿Podemos usar tu ordenador portátil? —preguntó indicándolo con su dedo.

Él se obligó a hacer a un lado el libro, que dejaría para otro momento, y acercó su portátil, que abrió y encendió, hasta introducir su contraseña y dejarlo en medio del escritorio.

—Tu contraseña es… muuuy larga —musitó Kotoko; él la miró, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. —¿Cuántos números?

—Dieciséis caracteres —contestó, sin darle mucha importancia. —No te serviría conseguirlos, los cambio cada semana —advirtió y su sonrisa de lado estuvo llena de socarronería, al verla tragar y asentir.

— _Genio_ —susurró ella y la vio presionar el icono del explorador. —Veamos —dijo en voz alta, poniendo frente a ella la hoja que él depositó nuevamente en el escritorio tras ojearla. —Lo primero en la lista es…

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —cuestionó, cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, no es gran cosa… je, je —expuso ella, con una risita—, pero escribiré la carrera y leeré lo que dice y qué necesitas ser y dirás si te interesa o yo pensaré si puedes serlo, si no lo imaginas.

Eso no se alejaba de lo que él hacía, ni era novedoso, pero no dijo nada, porque cabía la posibilidad de así encontrar alguna opción plausible.

—Llevará tiempo leer todas —comentó Kotoko, ofreciéndole una sonrisa apenada. _Como si eso a ella le molestara_ —. ¡Pero encontraremos en lo que Naoki-kun se dedicará!

—Cuanto entusiasmo —farfulló, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de reconocer para sí lo que estaba haciendo.

—Abogado —dijo ella y comenzó a tipear yendo tecla por tecla, con extrema lentitud.

Ridículo.

—Usa todos los dedos —ordenó y cogió ambas manos de ella para posicionarlas del modo correcto. —Así —instruyó, mirándola molesto cuando quiso continuar del modo en que hacía antes. —Necesitas aprender a escribir en teclado —sentenció, apartando sus manos de ella.

Kotoko rió en voz baja. —Sí, bueno… no necesitas ser tan exigente —emitió en el mismo tono.

—En la universidad te hará falta —manifestó. Y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, dijo—: Termina.

Ella asintió y la vio tratar de escribir del modo en que le colocó las manos, tardando un poco, pero consiguiéndolo.

—Abogado —comenzó a leer ella después de abrir una página web—, en esta profesión…

Naoki la escuchó leer a medias, observándola concentrada en la pantalla. Prestaba atención a sus palabras, pero tenía la mente en otra cosa más, en particular ella.

Le pesaba el haber considerado que solo iba a fastidiar, cuando estimaba el gran tiempo que ella estuvo pensando en ayudarlo. Kotoko se comportaba de un modo muy peculiar con él, que le hacía sentir incómodo si consideraba la manera en que era para con ella.

Tal vez no era dado a la consideración con los demás, pero tenía que admitir que Kotoko, de entre todos, actuaba hacia él con gran estima y, en respuesta, él no daba muestra de respeto, aunque algunas actitudes suyas las hacía sin pensar y porque no le parecían hirientes en lo absoluto. Tras lo que pasó en Nikko, había pensado en no ser tan directo y cortante, solo que no lo había cumplido mucho, reconsiderando el tiempo desde entonces.

Tenía que tratar, con mayor ahínco. No era algo fácil, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los demás de manera condescendiente, del tipo negativo, solo que debía tomar en cuenta que Kotoko había de tenerla en mayor consideración que los demás, porque demostraba no estar al nivel de los otros y hacía mucho más que ellos, para merecerlo.

Reprimió un suspiro. En teoría y pensamiento, era más sencillo, que en la práctica; mas era complicado cambiar un hábito de vida y había algo en Kotoko que lo hacía más difícil, si lo pensaba. Con los demás, al tratar de hacerlo, no había una especie de barrera que obstruía el modo de pensar coherente y dar las palabras debidas, controlado más su actuar; con ella, su mente no la manejaba del todo. Pero lo haría.

Cerró los ojos un momento, se concentró en escuchar a Kotoko, y hasta en momentos le entretuvo las ilusiones que ella se hacía sobre él y la carrera, para luego negar con la cabeza como si no le convenciera.

Pensó en que ella tenía un camino a tomar… y él…

Apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía… _frustrado_ … ¿habría algo _realmente_ para él? ¿Que le interesara, le entusiasmara? ¿Le hiciera entender lo que era poder soñar?

Ella lo tenía muy fácil.

 **[…]**

Caminando en la mañana junto a Kotoko, el miércoles, dos días antes de su cumpleaños, Naoki reconsideraba el adquirirle un obsequio por la fecha, mientras la escuchaba parlotear sobre las carreras que hasta ese momento habían "discutido" como su rumbo en la vida.

Ella se tomaba muchas molestias y él podía, durante esa tarde, hacer algo al respecto y otorgarle un presente en consideración, por lo menos tomando en cuenta que era su fecha de cumpleaños antes de ingresar a universidad y que se sentía en deuda con ella por lo que estaba haciendo, aunque era inmiscuirse en su vida y no entendía por qué no le parecía fastidioso. Estaba claro que a ella le encantaba ayudar, así como que, siendo su novia y teniéndolo en un pedestal, era esperado que lo hiciera, pero no veía el motivo por el que su intromisión no entraba dentro del rubro incordiante que era su compañía.

Por eso no quería una novia ni en ese u otro momento, o mantenía sus intercambios interpersonales con los demás en un nivel bajo; verse involucrado con alguien cercano tenía esas consecuencias, el analizarse a sí mismo y tomar en cuenta la manera en que interactuaban, como otras cosas. También se limitaba en el contacto porque muchas de las personas rodeándole no tenían su capacidad, como su novia, y le llevaba a fastidiosos momentos (efectivamente, no le agradaban las personas estúpidas).

Aunque con ella, estaba rompiendo ese esquema y se preguntaba mucho de sí mismo cuando no conseguía mantener la cabeza concentrada en otros asuntos. De un tiempo acá, aquello aumentaba.

A eso y más le había obligado la presencia de Kotoko en su vida.

—Por la tarde no me esperes —dijo, decidiéndose al fin, aprovechando que ella se detenía para tomar aire. Utilizaría ese día para visitar alguna tienda y comprarle algo por su cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kotoko mirándolo con expresión de curiosidad, sin atender el camino.

—No es de tu incumbencia —musitó, por costumbre. Segundos después, suspiró—. Tengo algo que hacer —añadió, parcamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él, al verla enredarse con sus pies, automáticamente, la sujetó del brazo cuando vio que iba a caer al suelo.

—¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte que mires el camino? —inquirió con una exhalación; odiaba repetirse, pero era inútil. Ella bajó los hombros y la cabeza. —En la tarde procura hacerlo —pidió con voz pasiva, empujándola por la espalda para que se apurara a entrar a la estación, con el objetivo de no perder el transporte.

—Sí, Naoki-kun —dijo ella sonriéndole y caminando hacia los molinetes de acceso a los andenes de llegada del metro.

Él pasó su tarjeta y empujó el torniquete para avanzar al otro lado, viendo en la pantalla que quedaban cuatro minutos para el tren que tomarían.

Escuchó, detrás, el pitido que denegaba el acceso. —Naoki-kun, adelántate —le indicó Kotoko y él miró sobre su hombro; ella mascullaba cosas contra su tarjeta y la fecha vencida.

—Compra un pase normal y apúrate, que quedan tres minutos —masculló él, apremiándola con la cabeza a las máquinas.

 _Cada día, era algo diferente con ella_.

Cuando hubo entrado, Naoki la cogió del brazo para que anduviese rápido hasta su andén, porque el transporte estaba por llegar y el próximo estaba a quince minutos; igual la estación comenzaba a llenarse por la hora y sería fácil que se perdiera o cayera y que quedara debajo de la multitud. Y eso era problemático.

—Vamos —le dijo, cuando alcanzaron el andén y las puertas del metro estaban por cerrarse.

Recuperó el aire mientras se acomodaban y se preguntó entonces por qué se molestaba por ella, que no valía la pena los disturbios.

Era cierto, se le estaba haciendo costumbre. _Y una espantosa, si le preguntaban_.

—Gracias, Naoki-kun —susurró ella presionando su cabeza un momento a su pecho, antes de darse la vuelta para sostenerse debidamente.

Él dio una exhalación.

—No te mates por la tarde, torpe —aconsejó, extrayendo un libro de poesía hindú de su maletín.

 **[…]**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kotoko-chan!

Naoki, arreglándose su corbata roja, vio con una sonrisa el salto de Yuuki en la cama, por el estruendo que hizo su madre en la habitación del otro lado del pasillo.

Su ototo dejó escapar un gemido y se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cómoda por sus pertenencias y prepararse para ir a la escuela.

—Un viernes genial —refunfuñó su hermano saliendo de la habitación, casi arrastrando los pies.

Después de peinarse, él cerró la puerta del ropero que tenía un espejo y cogió su maletín de su escritorio, para bajar a desayunar.

Al salir de su dormitorio, se encontró con Kotoko, que sonreía feliz y completamente lista con su uniforme, para su sorpresa, incluso ya estaba peinada con una cola alta.

—Buenos días, Naoki-kun —saludó ella agitando su mano, con buenos ánimos.

Él la miró a la cara y asintió. —Buen día. Feliz cumpleaños, Kotoko —dijo afablemente y la dejó avanzar por delante, mirando que no diera pasos en falso con su excitación y él no tropezara tampoco.

En la planta baja, Shigeo-san apareció y sonrió a su hija, dándole una felicitación junto a un abrazo, uniéndoseles en el camino a la mesa del comedor.

Allí, su madre salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa. —Hoy es el día especial de Kotoko-chan y Ai-san y yo hemos hecho su desayuno favorito, porque le gustan las cosas dulces y le encanta la comida de su padre: tortitas y tortilla —expresó con felicidad colocando en el lugar de su novia los dos platos que llevaba en la mesa, con los dorayakis y tamagoyakis que acababa de revelar.

Kotoko aplaudió y ocupó su asiento con los pómulos sobresaliendo de su cara de la sonrisa que esbozaba.

—Gracias otou-san, oba-sama, ¡me hacen muy feliz! —exclamó y su madre la abrazó de los hombros antes de regresar a la cocina, para volver con la comida de los demás. —¡Gracias por la comida! —enunció Kotoko con mucha emoción antes de comenzar a engullir, sin ser molestada.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó con calma a la mesa, al igual que Shigeo-san.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kotoko-chan —dijo su padre al entrar a la cocina y la aludida asintió con la boca llena, antes de tragar.

—Gracias, oji-san.

Su padre ocupó también su lugar y su madre salió para colocar los platillos a la mesa, con tortillas para todos, aunque no los dorayakis. Naoki lo agradeció, porque él no era fanático de lo dulce, opuesto a su novia.

Ella tosió en ese momento, alargando la mano hacia su té.

—No tan rápido, Kotoko —sugirió Shigeo-san con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hija.

Naoki hizo una mueca apartando la mirada de ella y agradeció por su comida, antes de comenzar, al momento que Yuuki hacía su aparición en el comedor, listo para la escuela.

Él dio sus buenos días a todos y se sentó en su silla, procediendo a comenzar sus alimentos después de dar las gracias en un murmullo por ellos.

Su padre aclaró su garganta con un tosido. Naoki reprimió una sonrisa, al ver que Kotoko miraba atenta a su hermano, brincando en su asiento, en la espera de su felicitación.

Sin embargo, su hermano continuó comiendo ajeno a los intentos de su padre.

Su madre ocupó su lugar y comenzó a desayunar también, aunque debió percatarse de lo que ocurría, porque dirigió sus ojos a Yuuki.

Naoki solo concluía su desayuno con su interés en los acontecimientos. —Yuuki, ¿has felicitado a Kotoko onee-san por su cumpleaños? —cuestionó su madre.

El menor se encogió de hombros, pero él lo vio apretar los labios conteniendo la risa, seguro sabiendo la frustración que provocaba en su cuñada.

—Ya terminé —dijo él levantándose de su asiento, sin gran ceremonia. Kotoko le imitó y deseó a todos un día provechoso, como hacía siempre.

Su madre le guió un ojo a él mientras iba a la salida. Hacía más de una semana se había acercado a preguntarle si haría algo especial para Kotoko en una fiesta sorpresa. Al responderle que no esperara que hiciera alguna demostración en el evento, ella dijo que mejor hacía algo con ella ese día o se arrepentiría, porque no haría una fiesta si él no iba a participar. _Que mejor ahorraba esfuerzos para una fiesta más importante en adelante._

 _Apostaba que una boda._

Dos días atrás le había dicho que ganaba y que su cena temprana de celebración la aplazara, y ella había entendido bien sin necesidad de explicaciones. Únicamente la advertencia de que podía cambiar los planes para ese día si la veía, debieron de menguar su intento de seguirlos tras salir de la escuela.

Solo iba a invitarle un helado y a dar una vuelta, que no exagerara, su objetivo era hacerle entrega de un regalo sin estar en casa.

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Kotoko_ —pronunció en voz alta y amable su hermano, cuando ella iba por la salida, haciéndola volver. Había ocupado su nombre sin animosidad, notó Naoki, y le pareció que a su hermano le fue más fácil que a él dejar su comportamiento normal de lado aquel día. O, realmente, era que Yuuki tenía sus claras diferencias consigo mismo.

Kotoko, con su acostumbrada efusividad, rodeó a su hermanito con sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo; los demás de la mesa riendo por las múltiples quejas de Yuuki, aunque se dejaba sujetar.

Naoki negó, así era Kotoko.

* * *

 **NA: Como dato curioso, pensemos de qué trata comúnmente la poesía hindú.**

Naoki rumiando mucho je,je. Oh, dirán que ya cayó el niño, y sí, ¿no lo creen? Y les dejé con la duda de qué es el regalo, ¿alguna sospecha?

Y sí, es algo de relleno el capítulo, excepto por el hecho de que Kotoko aquí ya decidió qué onda con su vida... ¿o cambiará de opinión una vez que Naoki-kun decida qué será en el futuro? Y por el hecho de que vemos a Naoki más admisible con ella, como que ya qué, así es Kotoko ja,ja, pobre, si supiera que así le agrada.

Eso es todo, por ahora. Gracias personitas lindas, porque el 100, prácticamente, ha llegado :D

Me hacen muy feliz siguiendo esta historia.

Besos, **_Karo._**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 14:

—¿Quién crees que gane? —le preguntó su compañero.

Kotoko apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego se asomó a su derecha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aihara-san, se te ve bien sin el uniforme escolar.

Ishiguro le ofreció un guiño de ojo a Kotoko, que se sonrojó por el cumplido y se apartó un poco, con la mano sobre el brazo de él.

Naoki enfocó su mirada en su compañero, que reía por la reacción provocada en su novia, y enarcó una ceja.

—No te preocupes, Aihara-san, sé cuando no tengo oportunidad e Irie lleva la ventaja por descubrir una joya como tú primero —dijo Ishiguro en tono jocoso, mientras Naoki se decía que no sabía de qué hablaba, o si él creía que ese flirteo tonto servía.

 _No muy claro, pero ya lo sabrán en:_ **_Sirve conocer_**


	14. Sirve conocer

**Disclaimer: Si algo les es familiar, entonces seguramente no es mío.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Sirve conocer**

* * *

El día de clases finalizó y Naoki esperó la llegada de Kotoko a la entrada de la escuela, un poco impaciente porque llevaba quince minutos de retraso, cuando nada le molestaba más que desperdiciar el tiempo aquel día, por no hablar que el atraso repercutiría en su viaje.

Había estado leyendo un rato, pero tener que hacerlo con los días de calidez de principios de otoño no era muy agradable.

Se preguntaba qué estaría atrasándola, no podría ser algún asunto escolar, porque desde que era su tutor, decía que se le facilitaban un poco las actividades que dejaban los maestros y conseguía concluir a tiempo. Tampoco se imaginaba qué gran cosa pudiera tener de buena la Clase F, como para retrasar la salida de los alumnos.

—¡Naoki-kun! —escuchó que le llamaba Kotoko y la buscó; venía bajando las quince escaleras principales de la entrada, que él contó uno a uno los escalones hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme, sin perder el paso.

Se levantó de la banca que ocupaba y esperó a que ella se detuviera, calmando su respiración agitada por la carrera.

—Lo siento, Jinko y Satomi compraron… unos pastelillos… por mi cumpleaños… y me quedé unos minutos… con ellas —se excusó ella entrecortadamente, y él se preguntó por qué no tenía condición para correr si hacía ejercicio semanalmente. Quizá su afición a comer.

Asintió al hecho sin relevancia. —Sí, lo veo por las migajas de pan. —Observó con los ojos en la comisura superior de su labio, donde tenía restos de pan, que ella quitó rápidamente, sacudiendo su boca con su mano izquierda.

Resopló por su exageración, aunque ocultó la mueca burlona por su sonrojo de bochorno.

Comenzó a caminar a la estación de metro, con ella a su lado brincando de un pie a otro, elevando las manos alternadamente. Algo tan típico de ella que ya no le hizo poner los ojos en blanco como haría otras veces.

Ambos entraron pasaron los torniquetes, pero él cogió el camino de otra línea de metro y ella le siguió sin darse cuenta, siguiendo las líneas del suelo.

—¡Naoki-kun! Este no es el andén —manifestó ella con los ojos abiertos, cuando el metro se acercaba, el vagón repleto porque conectaba al centro de la ciudad, al ser la hora concurrida en la zona.

Él sonrió irónico y asintió, empujándola cuando los pocos pasajeros descendieron, para hacerse un lugar dentro del vagón, manejándola como a un pequeño títere, por su ligereza.

—¿Naoki-kun? —preguntó ella cuando él la movió para arrinconarla en una esquina, donde podrían no estar tan apiñados como en el centro del vagón. También, porque odiaba estar tan próximo a la gente.

Por lo menos, no tuvieron que empujarlos para caber, como harían en otras partes.

El transporte dio una curva y el peso de la gente cayó sobre su espalda, haciéndole presionar su palma contra la pared del vagón, para no apresar a Kotoko, que gimió de todas maneras al verse apretujada ligeramente.

—¿Por qué utilizamos este camino? —cuestionó ella, apretando su bolso escolar contra su pecho.

—Vamos al centro —contestó, rechinando los dientes al percatarse que en esa parada entraría más gente de la que seguro descendería. Por esos minutos de diferencia con el retraso de ella, pudieron ahorrarse ese aprieto.

Las puertas se abrieron y alguien detrás lo empujó, y él presionó su cuerpo contra Kotoko sin poder detenerse.

Aquello era muy incómodo.

—¿A qué vamos? —preguntó su novia volviendo al ataque con sus interrogantes, cuando el metro volvió a avanzar.

Podía contestarle que por su regalo, pero la tendría de insistente y descuidada todo el tiempo, lo que sería más peligroso si iban a un sitio más concurrido.

—Hay algo que vamos a hacer —respondió tajantemente, sin dar más explicaciones.

Bajó la cabeza y la vio realizar un mohín con sus labios, no conforme. Presionó sus labios por la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir ante la cara que puso, cambiándola por una irritada notando lo que estaba por hacer y el lugar. Sabía que Kotoko se moría por insistir, aunque no lo haría viendo la cara de molestia que debía tener; solo que esa vez no era por estarle preguntando, sino por el hacinamiento. Él prefería llegar con más de una hora de antelación, que encontrarse en esas circunstancias.

Sintió un codo presionado en su costado y se removió, agradecido al escuchar que la próxima parada era en la que descenderían.

—No te quedes atrás —indicó a ella, preparándose para salir con el tumulto.

Naoki emitió un suspiro cuando abandonaron el vagón y buscó en el rabillo de su ojo a su novia, a unos pasos de él, rodeada de gente que la hacía a un lado por estorbar, mientras trataba de hallarlo. Suspiró negando. Era tan diminuta que se perdía entre los hombres trajeados o las personas que iban y venían.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella y la cogió de la muñeca. —¡No! —exclamó ella sin mirarlo.

—Vamos —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Naoki-kun —soltó Kotoko con alegría.

Haló de ella hasta la salida, donde dejó ir su brazo. Cogió las escaleras normales, menos atiborradas de gente que las eléctricas, y le hizo señal de que hiciera lo mismo, que ocasionó una mueca de labios de ella y un bufido de él.

Rápido llegaron a la calle principal.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber ella, aunque él se quedó en su hermetismo, solo fijándose que continuara a su lado, cogiéndola del brazo cuando se alejaba. —¿Naoki-kun? ¿Oba-sama pidió algo?

Naoki negó reprimiendo una risa y vio la heladería que buscaba con más rapidez de lo esperado.

Detuvo a Kotoko y le señalizó la puerta de entrada del lugar, al que ella entró con el ceño fruncido, siguiéndolo hasta el mostrador.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con los ojos puestos en ella, cuyos orbes avellana se iluminaron.

—¿Me trajiste por una nieve? —musitó Kotoko con una sonrisa. —¿Por mi cumpleaños?

Naoki suspiró y asintió, apartándola cuando se abrazó a él con mucha efusividad.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —farfulló. Kotoko llevó sus dedos a su mentón, como indecisa.

—Con melón en el tope —indicó ella tras unos cuantos minutos. —¿Y tú?

—Sorbete de limón —expresó sin emoción, después haciendo la petición al encargado, una típica nieve y lo suyo.

—¿Por qué tan agrio? —inquirió ella presionando los labios. —Es verdad, no te gusta lo dulce —se respondió luego, dejando escapar una risita. —Este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. —La vio bailar en su lugar metida en alguna ensoñación y la ignoró, mientras sus helados estaban siendo preparados.

A veces le daba escalofríos pensar qué clase de cosas se imaginaba ella, que podían incluirle, por la sola idea de que quisiera llevarlas a la realidad, lo que sería espantoso… más si se aliaba con su progenitora.

Recibió los dos helados y le entregó el suyo a ella, tras haber agitado su cabeza y dejar de elucubrar. Ocuparon una mesa en la esquina del local para consumir lo que ordenaron.

Ambos permanecían en silencio; él comiendo lentamente sin hacer nada, y ella llevando la cucharilla a su boca haciendo diferentes gestos cada que probaba su helado. Era algo gracioso de ver, como a una niña entretenida con un dulce, al menos una común, porque su hermano nunca hacía cosas como ésa, si bien algunos de sus comportamientos dejaban entrever conductas esperadas a su edad.

Kotoko lo miraba entre ratos con la cabeza baja y soltaba risitas, que empezaban a irritarle, pero no tenía que elevar el tono de su intercambio, por lo menos ese día. Ya al siguiente se desahogaría en su práctica de tenis.

Naoki concluyó su helado y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos para acercarse a ella, apretando los dientes por lo que iba a preguntarle.

Había pensado el miércoles comprarle un regalo y dio una visita a algunas tiendas, pero se había encontrado que desconocía qué podía darle, pensando que no la conocía realmente más allá de nimiedades que observara. Como muchas veces la ignoraba al parlotear u oía a medias, no había registrado bien sus palabras y dilucidar sus gustos era difícil. No era su novio precisamente porque estuviera enamorado de ella (como si creyera que podía caer en ello), por lo que esos aspectos no le interesaban, tanto como ella no le importaba más que en lo básico.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue más estúpidas rosas rojas, pero se iba a sentir ridículo cargándolas a la intemperie, sin un papel de regalo que pudiera ocultarlas y eso era peor. Además, que dos días antes era una decisión tonta.

Si las quería, ahora podían ir por ellas, y Kotoko se quedaría con la tarea de llevarlas, que estaría encantada.

Mejor, había decidido matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Como no sabía qué querría ni deseaba ir por las calles cargando un obsequio, tomó la decisión de llevarla a ella al centro y que dijera lo que quería. Al ser ella alguien consciente, y no tener dificultades económicas él, no le preocupaba la clase de regalo de cumpleaños que pidiera.

—¿Naoki-kun? —Pestañeó ante su llamado y se dio cuenta que se había quedado quieto frente a ella, con los labios entreabiertos sin emitir sonido.

Aclaró su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? —soltó sin darle muchas vueltas, aunque su interior se resintió por lo solícito que estaba siendo en todo eso. Él no era dado a ello y le molestaba verse envuelto en una situación como ésa, pese a que sabía que la otra lo merecía.

Maldita conciencia y estúpido sentido del honor.

Kotoko parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Me comprarás un regalo? —susurró y se puso en pie, dando la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse en el asiento acojinado que él ocupaba, obligándole a hacerle espacio y acercarse a la pared, teniendo la impresión de que trataba de acorralarlo. —¿Lo que yo quiera? —investigó, aproximando su cuerpo demasiado a él, fastidiándolo.

Resopló con la nariz y asintió.

Ella se removió en su lugar, con los ojos puestos hacia el cielo. Esperó a que se decidiera, cuestionándose si al yo de seis meses atrás se le habría ocurrido la posibilidad estar en una posición similar.

—Un beso —murmuró Kotoko, tomándole por sorpresa. Esperaba de todo menos aquello.

¿Se contentaba con algo tan sencillo como eso? Definitivamente era una novia que salía económica, si en la oportunidad que tenía para aprovechar de que gastara en ella, pedía eso.

Tenía que repetirse que _ella era así_.

Si fuera de otro modo, quizás no la soportaría como comenzaba a hacerlo, con sus altas y sus bajas, solo pendiente de lo que su madre incluía. Se tratara de otra, no habría aceptado y le diría que se conformara con algo más. Pero el modo en que ella se contentaba era banal y sencillo. Y ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Sonrió de lado y miró alrededor del local, donde cada quien estaba en su mundo y no se encontraba demasiado concurrido.

Acercó su rostro a ella y vio que cerraba los ojos.

—Si eso quieres, entonces podemos ir a casa —musitó cerca de su oído y la empujó para que se levantara del asiento, entreteniéndose internamente de su expresión anonadada, mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Eh? —Escapó de los labios de Kotoko y él cogió de la mesa los envases.

—Es tiempo de volver —dijo él indicándole que avanzara hacia la puerta, lo que ella hizo mirándole de reojo.

Naoki fingía no verla.

¿Qué creía? ¿Que iba a besarla así en público? La ocasión ante el instituto era una que no pensaba repetir, única en su haber por el propósito y ahora no había nada que lo orillara a hacer una muestra pública de intimidad y afecto.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la estación y aquella vez en el vagón no hubo la misma cantidad de pasajeros que en la llegada, pero no por eso dejó de estar concurrido.

—Naoki-kun —llamó su atención Kotoko, mientras leía de camino a casa, luego de transbordar—, ¿qué lees? —cuestionó en tono curioso.

Cambió de página.

—Un libro sobre una serie de asesinatos —decidió contestar, sin darle el nombre, pues no movería en ella nada.

Sus ojos permanecieron en la lectura, a mitad del momento clímax, donde seguramente sus suposiciones del criminal serían ciertas, como otras veces.

—Esos libros no me gustan, porque no tienen final feliz y hay muchos muertos.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —En la vida real no hay finales felices —refutó, pensando en que ella no le dejaría continuar en calma con su lectura.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Naoki-kun? Oba-sama y oji-san tuvieron su final feliz — _arguyó_ ella, y él se mordió la lengua antes de decir que los padres de ella no. —Están juntos y se quieren y tienen una buena vida, dos hijos, salud, trabajo, una posición económica buena.

—¿Ésa es tu definición de _final feliz_? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño. Si bien era cierto que sus padres tenían una buena relación, no era un secreto que su madre era quien llevaba las riendas y manejaba todo y no entendía cómo su padre podría estar contento con que su madre controlara gran parte de su vida. Y, además, el final feliz era una noción romántica para los ilusos que no pensaban en los aspectos prácticos de la vida, en aras de ese término.

—Mi final feliz es cuando dos personas que se aman logran estar juntas —dijo Kotoko.

Algo tan típico que alguien como a ella podría ocurrírsele.

—Pero, a veces pueden pasar cosas —continuó ella, sin haber terminado, aparentemente, y Naoki apartó, durante otro breve momento, los ojos de las letras. —Cosas que no dejan que las personas tengan su final feliz, pero hay que luchar por él día a día para poder estar juntos y tener las cosas que quieran.

Kotoko suspiró.

—Casi no recuerdo a mi mamá —expresó en voz baja, y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo en medio del ruido. No se imaginaba cómo era eso de vivir sin madre. La suya le exasperaba, mas no se imaginaba sin ella. Kotoko tenía experiencias tristes en comparación a él—. En realidad es prácticamente nada. Tengo pequeños recuerdos de papá y ella y se querían mucho y papá sigue haciéndolo. Y él dice que ella lo apoyó mucho cuando comenzaba con su restaurante y que es gracias a ella que lo consiguió. Y también me dejó a mí y él me contaba de niña que ése es otro tipo de final feliz y creo igual que los hay cuando las personas pueden tener momentos felices con las personas que quieren, aunque sufran. ¡Ya llegamos a la estación! —exclamó ella de repente, haciendo notar a Naoki que así era, sin percatarse del anuncio en tanto la escuchaba, habiendo bajado el libro de su visión para observarla y captar la expresión alegre de su cara al hablar, aun cuando se tratara de su madre.

Guardó su libro y abandonó el vagón en compañía de ella, para salir luego de la estación.

Kotoko era una romántica sin remedio, aunque al menos tenía ideas claras, reconoció y pensó que para ella no sería todo blanco y negro.

Quizá, se habría dado cuenta si antes la escuchara cuando hablaba y prestara más atención a ella, así, por lo menos, sería recíproco en la medida en que ella se interesaba genuinamente en sus asuntos.

Pero, ¿qué pensaba? Él no tenía tiempo para eso y tampoco gran interés de lo que se refería a la vida de ella. ¿Por qué se confundía a su causa?

Naoki observó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una calle vacía a unas cuadras de casa y no le había dado su _dichoso_ regalo, que ni loco haría en casa y mucho menos daría la oportunidad a su madre de obtener material del tipo que amaría reproducir en vídeo una y otra vez.

Cogió a Kotoko de la muñeca y la colocó en un escalón de entrada a una casa, tomándola por sorpresa, como su boca en forma de círculo dejó ver.

Aprovechó que casi estaban a la misma altura y se acercó a su rostro; viendo cómo sus ojos desaparecían tras sus párpados. Por un segundo, cruzó en su mente divertirse a su costa y desviarse de su boca, dándole un beso en la mejilla como ella hacía, pero le pareció más interesante la alternativa.

Entrecerró sus párpados y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, con un ligero sabor a melón, entreabriendo su boca ligeramente y capturando la ahora línea curvada de los labios de ella con los suyos, que tomó como un indicativo para moverlos como antes lo habían hecho, en calma.

Sintió que ella deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros y la dejó estar, hasta que él llevó su mano libre a su cintura estrecha, para separarla, en lo que despegaba sus labios de ella y alzaba los párpados, aprovechando para ver el rostro arrebolado de ella, que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, dándole la impresión de que brillaban.

Bien, ya había saldado el regalo de cumpleaños.

Al final, había sido sencillo.

—Tu regalo —dijo, y continuó el camino a casa, hasta que ella lo alcanzó corriendo.

 **[…]**

Naoki saltó calentando para el partido que se avecinaba, la competencia final de tenis en la categoría de masculinos, donde él y un estudiante de otro instituto en la región de Kanto, se disputaban el primer lugar.

Ishiguro, de su escuela, acababa de conseguir el tercer puesto, y estaba por finalizar el partido femenino de finales. Allí quedaba la última participante de su instituto, buscando el tercer lugar después de haber sido derrotada por una pelinegra alta, que parecía muy presuntuosa y tenía movimientos rápidos, pero retornaba la pelota como hacía su compañero, sin mucha visión, seguramente obtendría la segunda posición, porque su futura contrincante jugaba como una profesional.

Él ya había visto contra quién jugaría y ya había formado una estrategia, habiendo notado los puntos débiles del otro. No estaba siendo pretencioso, solo tomaba en cuenta los aspectos de su oponente que podían ser de su provecho; igual, era bueno en lo que hacía y solo le quedaba demostrar, otra vez, que era el mejor.

Había llegado al final con mucha facilidad, mientras los demás se esforzaban sobremanera. Aunque siempre era igual.

Anunciaron el final del partido, a favor de la oponente de su instituto y Naoki pensó que había sido un juego muy reñido, solo decidido por un mal saque de su compañera de club.

Se encogió de hombros; su instituto ya había obtenido el primer lugar en dobles, de las dos categorías y se llevarían dos preseas más de parte de los hombres, su entrenador podía darse por bien servido con los resultados de ese año, el último con ellos tres en el equipo. Tendría que presionar más a los menores y comprobar si había talentos en los de nuevo ingreso.

Indicaron que su competición comenzaría en cinco minutos y se encaminó a la línea de la cancha, saludando con la cabeza a su oponente, un chico de su edad que era nuevo en la competición y parecía llevarse bien con uno de los competidores de mayor edad que lo había felicitado al ganar, Sudou, a quien conocía con anterioridad de otros años, uno en el que le orilló a presenciar películas para adultos. Al parecer, dirigía ahora el club de tenis universitario, después de que los dos años anteriores formara parte del de la preparatoria en que estudió, Tonan.

—¡Tú serás el campeón, onii-chan!

—¡Naoki-kun!

—¡Naoki!

—¡Irie!

El coro de voces se produjo simultáneamente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y dio una mirada breve a la tribuna, donde un segmento del centro era ocupado por sus animadores, encabezados por su madre, todos ataviados en colores azules y detalles rojos como el uniforme del instituto, cargando mantas y vociferando su nombre en cada partido que participaba, en el último evento del torneo.

Kotoko agitó sus pompones rojos de animación al ver que sus ojos se dirigían hacia ellos, saludándolo y fastidiándolo al escuchar el grito de _Naoki-kun_.

—Apoyando hasta el final —dijo su entrenador a su lado antes de darle una palmada de la suerte cuando iban a comenzar.

Al lanzar la moneda, correspondió al otro iniciar el primer set y Naoki se preparó al centro de la cancha por el saque.

A partir de ahí, fue un continuo de golpes, en derecha, reveses, voleadas y demás, que consiguieron agotar al del lado contrario de la cancha, dejándolo fuera en los tres sets en que participaron, haciéndolo demasiado fácil para él, que apenas y utilizó sus fuerzas en el juego, preguntándose cómo consiguió llegar hasta la final; si hasta Ishiguro le dio más pelea.

Demasiado sencillo fue para los espectadores, que debieron haber esperado mucho más de la última participación del día de parte de los varones.

Le dio la mano al perdedor y se dirigió hacia las bancas, para refrescarse en lo que iba a cambiarse, mientras daban indicaciones para la última competición de mujeres. La pelinegra alta y la castaña de estatura media, se acercaron para que se decidiera quién comenzaba y la mayor sonrió cuando la moneda cayó, asintiendo.

Por su expresión, Naoki se imaginó que la suerte había estado a su favor y le tocaba dar el primer golpe; a él eso le daba lo mismo, pero supuso que para los demás llevar la ventaja en esa parte les ofrecía algún aliciente para el partido.

Se puso en pie para ir a las taquillas y ducharse, cuando vio que la pelinegra se acercaba a él, mirándolo como Kotoko veía a la comida. En lugar de molestarse en prepararse, perdía su tiempo aproximándose.

—Irie-san, felicidades por tu triunfo —pronunció ella con voz elegante y femenina.

—Sí —respondió escueto, rodeándola para continuar.

—Irie-san, ¿estudiarás en la Universidad de Tokio? —preguntó ella por detrás y él se dijo que el atrevimiento de ella era mucho, mientras la ignoraba. —Me gustaría poder formar parte del mismo equipo de tenis —continuó la joven.

Como si a él le interesara eso.

—Ya comenzará tu partido —le comunicó sin voltearse a ella, dirigiéndose a las duchas.

 **[…]**

Naoki, con un cambio de ropa, se sentó en la fila de las gradas destinada a los competidores, junto a Ishiguro, que no se perdía detalle del partido, en que la castaña, como predijera él, iba ganando el primer set.

—¿Quién crees que gane? —le preguntó su compañero.

Buscó los nombres de las dos en la pizarra, que antes no escuchó. —Takahashi —contestó, sin muchos rodeos, bebiendo del agua de su botella después.

—Matsumoto parece buena también —dijo Ishiguro y lo vio mirándola con interés.

—Confiada —apuntó, viendo el movimiento de sus pies y manos—. Ágil, pero no devuelve debidamente y le regala el punto a su contrincante.

Ishiguro rió. —Si tú lo dices, entonces pasará.

Una serie de papelitos de seda rojo, agitándose, aparecieron en su campo de visión, haciéndole resoplar con la nariz.

Kotoko apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego se asomó a su derecha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Felicidades, Naoki-kun —le dijo animada, agitando los pompones, que molestaron en su cara. —Eres el mejor tenista de Kanto. Sabía que ganarías.

Hizo sus manos a un lado para que dejara de estorbarle con las ridículas ocurrencias de su madre, que la vistió como una animadora para el partido.

—Teniendo ese apoyo, cualquiera lo pensaría —comentó Ishiguro a su lado, girando su cuerpo para mirar a la fila detrás, donde se encontraba su novia. —Aihara-san, se te ve bien sin el uniforme escolar.

—¿Eh? —Se imaginó a Kotoko con cara anonadada y ruborizada.

—Ishiguro, de la clase B —indicó su compañero de club, riendo.

Naoki dejó de ver el partido y volteó en su asiento, mirando a Ishiguro divertido observando el rostro de Kotoko, que lo contemplaba con ojos entornados.

—Felicidades por ganar tu partido, Ishiguro-san —musitó ella, tras tronar los dedos.

El castaño asintió. —Gracias. Felicidades a ti también por conseguir entrar en la lista de los mejores dos veces seguidas, ¿continuarás así el resto del año, Aihara-san? —habló, con buenos ánimos.

Kotoko arrugó la boca. —La segunda vez no era mi intención, yo solo quiero terminar la preparatoria y graduarme con Naoki-kun.

—Sería fenomenal ver a alguien del F ocupar la posición cincuenta hasta graduarse, Aihara-san. Si te soy sincero, Morimoto-san, el que tenía ese puesto, no me agrada mucho. Mejor una cara bonita en el puesto cincuenta.

Ishiguro le ofreció un guiño de ojo a Kotoko, que se sonrojó por el cumplido y se apartó un poco, con la mano sobre el brazo de él.

Naoki enfocó su mirada en su compañero, que reía por la reacción provocada en su novia, y enarcó una ceja.

—No te preocupes, Aihara-san, sé cuando no tengo oportunidad e Irie lleva la ventaja por descubrir una joya como tú primero —dijo Ishiguro en tono jocoso, mientras Naoki se decía que no sabía de qué hablaba, o si él creía que ese flirteo tonto servía—. _Además,_ me atraen las mujeres como Matsumoto-san, sin ofender.

De reojo vio a Kotoko boquear y asentir, sin apartar la mirada de Ishiguro, hasta que éste retornó los ojos al partido, haciendo él lo mismo.

—Solo cuídalo, porque Matsumoto-san parece tener la atención puesta en tu novio —insinuó Ishiguro sin voltear, ganándose un jadeo de parte de Kotoko.

Él rodó los ojos, comenzaba el tercer set, y ella lo interrumpía de concentrarse en el partido.

—¡Eso… eso que insinúas no va a pasar! —pronunció detrás su novia, que debía estar con los puños en alto, en la pose de determinación que hacía cuando estaba decidida a enfrentar la adversidad.

Momentáneamente sintió pena por la pelinegra, sólo porque no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba si intentaba algún movimiento después, con ese interés que demostró en él; le daba igual haber despertado su atracción, estaba seguro de no volverla a ver.

Y a Kotoko, ¿qué no se le ocurría que él no pondría su atención en alguien más, de modo deshonroso?

Después del saque de Matsumoto, ladeó el rostro para mirar de soslayo a su novia, quien seguía la competencia con ojos entornados.

—Tengo que cuidar a Naoki-kun de ella… él no se dará cuenta que hay personas peligrosas… —Leyó en los labios de Kotoko, antes de que su boca formara un mohín.

Reprimió una sonrisa, claro que ésa era la forma infantil de ser de ella, ni aunque tuviera la certeza de conocerlo a él y saber que no cometería una falta.

* * *

 **NA: Este es el momento en que me río por haberles engañado, pero yo puse avances y no promesas ja,ja. (Cuanto a que leían y decían, ¿dónde está lo del extracto).**

 _Apoyo mucho la idea de que algunas cosas no necesitan de terceros para complicarse; aun así en el futuro les concederé una situación celosa._

 _En fin, seguro que tampoco se esperaban ese "regalo", pero cuando lo hice le di muchas vueltas y me cabeza se encendió con esto :)_

 _Me tomé libertades en la aparición de algunos personajes futuros, pero que conocemos, además de hacer algunas cosas a mi voluntad (es mi fic, eh), por lo cual aparece esta chica que a Kotoko ve como rival... aunque solo más adelante la veremos más (tampoco tanto, que ya saben que Irie ni caso le hace). Les tengo que confesar que fue uno de los agregados cuando estaba haciendo lo que "tenía planeado", por lo cual puede parecer un poco extraño un torneo en octubre (la verdad que ignoro si en algún momento se dice cuándo fue el periodo en que Naoki ganó el torneo, aunque supongo que será durante verano)._

 _Bueno, ya mientras me lanzan granadas termino aquí._ _¿A que Naoki no es un poco hipócrita? O sea, Kotoko debe confiar que él, pero al revés... bueno, tampoco es como si sea de Kotoko de quien duda ja,ja..._

 _Ahora me voy, ocultándome debajo de una roca para que no acaben conmigo ;)_

Un fuerte abrazo, **_Karo._**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 15:

—Una compañera de clases y yo nos reuniremos aquí mañana para un proyecto escolar —anunció durante la cena Naoki, una vez que su madre se había sentado a la mesa.

—Aihara-san, ¿no es así? —dijo en tono suave su compañera de curso y la aludida asintió. —Koujiro —se presentó la otra, inclinando la cabeza.

—Ella… Koujiro-san, es inteligente, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella—. Y también muy amable… y, ¿te parece bonita?

—¿Pretendes escuchar que dejarás de ser mi novia y comenzaré a salir con ella? —musitó con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Naoki es perverso, y sí recuerdan a Koujiro, ¿verdad? Este es todo el avance de:_ **Las cosas suceden porque sí.**


	15. Las cosas suceden porque sí

**Disclaimer: Nada es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Las cosas suceden porque sí**

* * *

El centro deportivo se fue vaciando luego de hacer entrega de las preseas y Naoki se guardó las suyas en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras iba por sus pertenencias a las taquillas, dejando que su familia se adelantara al automóvil.

—Adiós, Irie-san —le dijo Matsumoto al cruzarse con ella, con la medalla de segundo lugar brillando en su pecho. Tal vez se había dado cuenta muy tarde de sus fallas, por el modo en que ganó el tercer set, pero su oponente obtuvo la victoria al ganar el cuarto, tras una ardua batalla.

Asintió y fue por su bolso a las taquillas, aceptando las despedidas de otros participantes con quienes había coincidido en los tres años que participaba en el torneo. Podría volver el próximo año, si se integraba como parte de un club universitario, pero pensaba que, si competía con mayor edad, mejor hacerlo contra otros clubes de las escuelas superiores y no de la región.

—Si se da la mínima posibilidad de verte en Tonan, Irie, espero que te unas a mi club —expresó con una sonrisa amigable Sudou, parándose a su lado—. Pero si eres mi rival, no esperes clemencia —advirtió antes de irse, tomando el mismo rumbo que utilizó la pelinegra, pronunciando el nombre de ésta de modo muy ridículo.

 _Interesante._

Naoki se encogió de hombros, pensando en lo dicho por Sudou, no sabía ni qué iba a estudiar, y no estaba seguro a la universidad que iría, además que le traía sin cuidado ese tipo, que parecía poseso cuando tomaba la raqueta.

Colgó el bolso detrás de su cuerpo y lo sujetó con la mano sobre el hombro, caminando en calma alrededor de la cancha.

Kotoko apareció corriendo hacia él.

—¡Naoki-kun! ¡Felicidades! —gritó ella cuando se detuvo para andar al mismo ritmo.

—Ya lo habías dicho —enunció con un suspiro. —Y no quiero felicitación. —Ni la necesitaba. No era por ser arrogante, más bien puso nada de esfuerzo, y no tenía sentido recibirla. Y, bueno, sabía que iba a ganar, era un hecho obvio si se apreciaban las habilidades de los demás.

—Lo sé —musitó ella, antes de sujetarse de su brazo libre, sin pedirle permiso, tomándose libertades a un grado que sabía que no valía la pena molestarse en decirle que no, porque se pondría peor.

De todos modos, hizo el intento de separarse, pero ella parecía como un koala sujeto a una rama.

—¿Naoki-kun? —preguntó Kotoko de repente.

Hizo un sonido para darle indicativo que siguiera.

—¿Puedo felicitarte otra vez y lo vas a aceptar?

—¿Qué? —refunfuñó, sin lograr todavía de zafarse de su brazo sin mucha brusquedad, consiguiéndolo, solo porque ella le soltó.

Kotoko le tomó por sorpresa colgándose de su cuello con sus dos brazos y pegando sus labios a los suyos.

Abrió los ojos de incredulidad, sintiendo cómo ella movía su boca tímidamente, con los párpados abajo. Él tenía las manos congeladas en su cintura y su cuerpo en un estado de estupor.

¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¿Desde cuándo ella actuaba así? ¿Qué la había movido?

 _¿Puedo felicitarte otra vez y lo vas a aceptar?_

Sonrió con los labios de Kotoko todavía sobre los suyos.

 _Esa tonta_. Otra vez había logrado tomarlo de improviso.

Le concedió eso y le devolvió su casi infructuoso intento, divertido a causa de ella y su forma de actuar. _Aceptando_ su felicitación de la forma en que solo ella se atrevía. Por lo menos, no había nadie mirando y solo estaban los dos, así que no pasaba nada por dejarla besarlo. Y que solo porque rechazarla tendría sus consecuencias.

Kotoko en verdad podía ser una tonta, pensó cuando ella se separó, toda colorada y con cara culpable. —Esta es la felicitación que mereces, Naoki-kun —dijo, colgándose de su brazo de nueva cuenta, con él esa vez no haciendo intentos vanos de separarse sin utilizar toda su fuerza.

Solo a ella se le ocurría, en ese modo extraño que tenía de pensar y actuar. Sin embargo, aun con sus puntos desfavorables, ella tenía rasgos buenos y hasta llegaba a ser aceptable, si se daba la oportunidad de conocerla, no pensando en _lo irritante que se podía poner_. Pero esa característica era una parte de Kotoko, que de algún modo conseguía que los otros desarrollaran agrado hacia su forma de ser.

¿Utilizar el factor sorpresa como una manera de que la felicitación llegara a él?

Eso era pensarlo demasiado, quizá solo lo besó porque de ese modo era difícil rechazarlo. O era mucho su entusiasmo. O quiso tomarlo de sorpresa. O solo porque quiso.

Aun así, no cuestionaba sus propios motivos para responder. Solo aceptó, a regañadientes, una congratulación.

 **[…]**

—Los proyectos consistirán en que ustedes realizarán documentales en relación a la temática del cambio climático, tendrán libre elección del aspecto que deseen abordar, para que la Academia de Ciencias Escolar seleccione los tres mejores y más adecuados, que nos representarán a nivel regional en el foro por el medio ambiente, como otros institutos. Es un trabajo específico para la capacidad de los alumnos y alumnas de la clase A.

» Entregarán un documento de texto con la información y referencias que respalden el contenido de sus vídeos, de los cuales nos facilitarán tres copias en discos. A todos haré llegar vía electrónica la convocatoria y carátulas que emplearán en sus proyectos, que tendrán la oportunidad de leer y resolver las dudas que surjan. Tengan en cuenta que los resultados del proyecto les serán de uso para las universidades a las que deseen asistir, pues el corto plazo de realización es un estándar de medición para ustedes. Y muchos profesores universitarios estarán presentes, del área de Ciencias.

El profesor de la clase A hizo una pausa y sacó un papel de un fólder amarillo en el escritorio frente al aula.

—Ahora bien, jóvenes, considerando sus capacidades, he establecido equipos de trabajo que destaquen sus mejores habilidades y se obtengan trabajos con la calidad que ustedes acostumbran. Estoy seguro que todos los equipos presentarán proyectos entre los que será difícil de decidir. —El hombre carraspeó y se recolocó sus gafas—. Comienzo… Kinomoto, Watanabe y Yamada.

Naoki esperó al sensei decir su nombre, con la idea de los fastidioso que era tener que trabajar con alguien más. Sus compañeros eran buenos estudiantes, pero había que llegar a un punto intermedio para lo que iban a hacer, y eso le molestaba, consciente que sus ideas por sí solas eran lo suficientemente buenas. Y solo podría acabar ese pendiente en la primera semana, no en el plazo de tres que les daban, una semana previa a comenzar los exámenes de mitad de trimestre, en los últimos días de octubre.

—Finalmente, la única pareja, Irie junto a Koujiro —concluyó el profesor tras leer su lista, diciendo su compañera, que Naoki había sabido antes, descartando los nombres conforme los fue escuchando.

Él captó las palmadas de felicitación que le daban a la chica pelinegra, del lugar que ya tenía asegurado.

Por supuesto, pero al menos él estaría con la tercera mejor del grupo, alguien mucho más capaz de seguirle el ritmo que uno de los últimos de la clase, como correspondió a Watanabe.

—Den lo mejor de ustedes, clase A —expresó su sensei antes de darles tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo en los últimos minutos de la clase, con la que concluía el horario del día.

Naoki, antes de levantarse hacia Koujiro, envió un mensaje a Kotoko anunciándole que no irían juntos a casa, para que se lo hiciera saber a su madre.

—Irie-san —Elevó la mirada y vio que Koujiro acababa de colocarse frente a él, ahorrándole el cambio de asiento.

Asintió.

—¿Nos quedamos a revisar material en la biblioteca? —preguntó Koujiro.

Al parecer, ella tuvo la misma idea. No sería un suplicio tener que trabajar con esa compañera de clase.

—Pienso que en casa podríamos avanzar y después reunirnos. Pero en la biblioteca no podríamos hablar lo necesario —agregó ella al final, arrugando la boca.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que trabajemos en tu casa? —ofreció él.

Ella pareció dubitativa y negó.

—Mis hermanos menores nos impedirán trabajar adecuadamente y vivo cerca de las vías de tren, pienso que podría ser mucho ruido e interrupciones.

Naoki pensó que en su casa no estarían ajenos al ruido, porque él no conseguía un espacio con calma desde hacía meses; solo que era mejor opción la suya.

—Avisaré en casa el día que corresponda.

—Bien, ¿qué área es de tu interés, Irie-san? De mi interés es la huella ecológica en el espacio de mar y la vida acuática, especialmente el coral, o el impacto del uso de armas biológicas en la disminución de la salud ambiental.

—Diversas perspectivas —respondió, tras escucharla, receloso de tener que derivar su proyecto a lo que ella decía, pero representaba el modo más probable de acabar, delimitado el tema, si los intereses de ambos tenían un común denominador—. La más cercana a lo que acabas de decir es la repercusión de la explotación del lecho de mar para la obtención de minerales.

—Eso es… muy nuevo y, me gusta. —Koujiro sonrió—. Trabajar contigo, Irie-san, es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

Él comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias sin hacer caso a la obviedad de ella. _Todos en el salón habrían dicho lo mismo_.

—Guardaré mis cosas —le dijo su compañera, y él asintió, sonando el timbre de final de jornada.

 **[…]**

—Una compañera de clases y yo nos reuniremos aquí mañana para un proyecto escolar —anunció durante la cena Naoki, una vez que su madre se había sentado a la mesa.

Esperaba su progenitora entendiera tenía que abstenerse de avergonzarlo de cualquier modo, y lo mismo iba para Kotoko.

Su madre lo miró, con expresión curiosa, que él le conocía, y no auguraba nada bueno. Odiaba proporcionarle oportunidades en las que pudiera sacar a relucir su ingenio poco favorecedor para él.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto? —inquirió su padre, atrayendo su atención.

Naoki desvió la vista de su okaa-san y procedió a explicarle, a su padre y los otros, que escuchaban, lo que contenía la convocatoria, de modo sencillo, aprovechando las palabras dadas por su profesor dos días atrás.

—Te ayudará para la universidad de Tokio, Nao —opinó su padre, hablando de su alma máter, y él se encogió de hombros, sin afirmar o negar que estudiaría ahí. Y porque era más de lo mismo.

Con lo que quedaba para el tiempo en que se presentaban los exámenes para las universidades de prestigio u otras que no fuesen la escaladora, los comentarios respecto al futuro universitario aumentaban, principalmente de sus profesores a su clase. Era fastidioso que lo repitieran, si con una sola vez que lo dijesen era suficiente; únicamente remarcaban la errónea creencia que una universidad más importante sería capaz de formar a los mejores profesionistas, dejando de lado que más influencia se contenía en las capacidades de la persona…

—Y esta compañera, ¿cómo es? —cuestionó su madre, desviando la conversación, como si el hablar de ir a la Universidad de Tokio no fuera de su interés. Ella proclamaba muchas veces que, mientras fuera feliz, y le diera nietos a los que consentir, se contentaba. _Romántica_.

Además, siempre prefería oír sobre mujeres, como en ese momento le interesaba escuchar de Koujiro. Como si a él le interesara ella más allá del proyecto.

Y si no quería emparejarlo, lo cual habría sido lo típico, no veía el por qué claro de su interés. A menos que…

—¿Es agradable? ¿ _Bonita_? No más que Kotoko-chan, por supuesto. —Allí estaba su motivo, que corroboró su novia, al dejar de comer e inclinarse para prestar mayor atención a él. Casi puso los ojos en blanco.

 _Ridículas_. Seguro que ellas pensaban en que sus intenciones para llevar a Koujiro a casa eran otras, como si él fuera así… incluso si no tuviera una novia.

—¿Y eso qué interesa? —masculló, encogiéndose de hombros, sin interés de estimular sus pensamientos problemáticos.

—Dime, onii-chan, me interesa saber sobre la chica que vendrá. Puede ser como las dos amigas de Kotoko-chan que la acompañaron a casa el otro día, junto a ese… eh… —Naoki frunció el ceño—. _Simpático_ compañero, que le dice padre a Ai-san —masculló entre dientes ella, ocasionando la risa de Yuuki.

 _El idiota,_ sin perder el tiempo; seguro ni contó con que las amigas se unieran. Bien con ellos.

—Es inteligente, ¿verdad? —intervino Kotoko, preguntando algo más lógico respecto a la chica.

—Tiene el tercer puesto —convino decir, porque era lo relevante a que fuese su pareja.

—Entonces es muy inteligente —aseveró su novia, bajando los hombros.

Él casi rodó los ojos, imaginándosela haciendo comparaciones… hasta parecía que ella fuese la hija de Noriko Irie y no él.

Su madre, notó la reacción de Kotoko y brincó. —Pero ser inteligente no lo es todo.

Yuuki tosió. —Onii-chan es muy inteligente —replicó, defendiéndolo. Kotoko asintió, apoyando su postura.

Su madre sonrió.

—Oh, solo desearía que no lo fuese todo el tiempo. No tiene ni que esforzarse.

Él continuó comiendo, sin darse por entendido. Sabía a lo que se refería, no iba a darle el gusto de hacerle caso en esa ocasión; además, su capacidad intelectual lo podía llevar más lejos de lo que ella creía, y él prefería ese tipo de logros que los sueños a los que ella aspiraba por él.

—Pero, oba-sama, Naoki-kun es bueno en todo lo que hace y puede hacer mucho —dijo Kotoko, con el entrecejo fruncido, como si lo que decía su madre no le gustara. —Yo lo admiro.

—Todo lo que toca lo transforma en oro —citó su madre y Naoki la miró durante un segundo, por la comparación con el mito del rey Midas, cuyo destino en el folclore fue desgraciado, cuando no podía ni comer porque todo se transformaba en metal. O la historia reformada por un escritor americano, de la hija convirtiéndose en oro.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Kotoko, haciendo que su madre le relatara lo que quería decir.

Mientras tanto, Naoki se cuestionó si su progenitora y los demás se llevaban esa impresión de él, que podía conseguir todo porque se le hacía fácil con su alta capacidad de intelecto. Pero no debía ser, porque lo creerían destinado a la ruina. Y él, por supuesto, no tenía tal futuro, incluso si lo que haría en él se presentaba como incierto.

Por un segundo, tragó saliva. Para Midas, el convertir las cosas en oro fue una maldición. Y, muchas veces, con sus capacidades superiores y su memoria eidética, a él le suponía…

—Oba-sama, Naoki-kun no es como ese Midas, porque con lo listo que es sabría darse cuenta que las cosas malas pueden pasar.

—Oh, Kotoko-chan, no es…

—Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente —cortó él, sin querer escuchar más sobre el asunto, junto a las conjeturas de ellas que lo hacían sentirse un animal de laboratorio, mientras le incitaban a pensar en esas ridiculeces.

Su madre rió.

—Es una tontería, no sé por qué digo esas cosas —dijo en voz exagerada—, y por poco olvido sobre tu compañera de proyecto.

Sin embargo, él se preguntó si todo su discurso no había sido una indirecta muy precisa de su progenitora, muy parecido a otras veces en que quiso decírselo a solas y no atendió a ella. Se preguntó si había introducido el tema adrede…

No era como si fuese a preguntárselo.

 **[…]**

Naoki percibió la mirada que Kotoko le obsequió a Koujiro cuando se acercó a su punto de reunión y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aihara-san, ¿no es así? —dijo en tono suave su compañera de curso y la aludida asintió. —Koujiro —se presentó la otra, inclinando la cabeza.

—Hola, Koujiro-san —respondió su novia, colocándose intencionalmente en el espacio entre los dos cuando comenzaron el camino a casa, a lo que él bufó, y solo le pareció que la pelinegra lo notó, porque lo miró un segundo, aunque siguió atenta a Kotoko. —¿Siempre has estado en la clase A? —preguntó Kotoko, acaparando la atención de su compañera, con quien quería discutir algunos asuntos del trabajo en el trayecto a casa.

Koujiro sonrió. —Sí, conseguí entrar en la quinta posición al hacer el examen de admisión.

—Entonces eres muy lista —observó Kotoko. —Y también bonita.

—Gracias, Aihara-san. También tienes esas cualidades y otras, aunque piensen diferente porque eres de la Clase F —admiró su compañera; a él le pareció extraño, viniendo de alguien del A. —Nunca me ha parecido muy bueno el sistema de clases, si me lo preguntas.

—¿Por qué? —Kotoko cuestionó, sorprendentemente para Naoki, sin trastabillar en el camino mientras andaba concentrada en una conversación.

Él también se preguntó lo mismo, ya que en su opinión estaba bien separarlos, para trabajar más con los jóvenes de bajas aptitudes y animarles a aspirar por una posición más arriba en las clases.

—Pues, da la impresión a los alumnos que lo más importante son las notas.

—También está el corazón —opinó su novia.

La pelinegra rió. —Sí, y creo que, si los alumnos estuviesen mezclados como en otros institutos, ayudaría a aprender de los otros —explicó—. Es adecuado que las clases estén por niveles porque permite sentir a gusto a los estudiantes con personas similares en capacidades intelectuales, pero no da oportunidad a quienes están más abajo.

—Ummm… pero aun así Naoki-kun dice que estás en el tercer puesto —contradijo Kotoko.

—Sí, porque es un poco difícil hacer entender esto a los demás, y porque mi historial académico me ayudará para entrar a la universidad.

Otra vez el mismo tema, notó Naoki.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar?

—Quiero ser científica medioambiental, pero estudiaré una ingeniería relacionada a energías renovables.

—¡Guau! Científica. ¿Y en cuál universidad presentarás examen?

—Kioto. —La segunda mejor del país.

A partir de ahí, Naoki se dispuso a ignorarlas por completo, sin estar sorprendido de lo fácil que resultaba para Kotoko hablar con su compañera, aunque sí de la otra en escucharla. Se encogió de hombros y aprovechó el viaje de regreso en el transporte para hacer lo que siempre, _leer_.

 **[…]**

La puerta del estudio, donde se habían establecido para trabajar —por orden expresa de su madre—, se abrió, y Naoki alzó la mirada, al igual que su compañera, dado que no habían llamado antes de entrar.

En el quicio de la puerta, se encontraba Kotoko con una bandeja en sus manos, sobre la que llevaba de los bocadillos que su madre preparaba cuando los dos estudiaban en el dormitorio de ella.

—Les traje algo para que coman. —Él la miró con una ceja enarcada, ¿no era eso lo que hacía su madre? —Los preparó oba-sama —agregó ella, entendiendo mal.

Ella se acercó con lentitud a donde él se encontraba con su compañera de proyecto.

Koujiro dejó escapar una risa. —Gracias, Aihara-san. Y yo tampoco sé cocinar —Kotoko puso cara de duda—, por tu comentario —expuso la chica, haciendo espacio en la mesa que tenían ocupada de papeles con información y su ordenador portátil.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con incredulidad manifiesta Kotoko.

La otra negó con la cabeza.

—Mi mamá piensa que fue mi hermano menor quien tiene las habilidades que se saltaron de mí. Tiene doce años y un don para la cocina impresionante. Yo apenas y puedo recalentar una comida sin quemarla.

Ambas rieron, y él se preguntó por qué la otra lo hacía parecer como un orgullo; era desagradable realzar las malas habilidades.

—Mi amigo Kin-chan cocina muy bien, aunque en la escuela le va muy mal —comentó Kotoko y él frunció el ceño cuando hizo mención del idiota bocón. —Mi papá es chef. Y Naoki-kun hizo una comida como en el libro de recetas. Son cuatro hombres con mejores habilidades que nosotras.

—Tal vez tendríamos que estar con esa clase de hombres, Aihara-san.

Kotoko se sonrojó mirándolo y asintió. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijese que a Koujiro él le gustaba? Seguro no habría tomado tan inocentemente lo que había manifestado la otra; aunque debía admitir que su compañera no había hecho alusión alguna a su anterior confesión.

Kotoko comenzó a darle una ojeada a lo que tenían en la mesa, acercándose peligrosamente, de modo que era probable que provocara un accidente.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —musitó él alejándola cuando estuvo por tropezar con el vaso.

Ella abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás, negando.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes? —inquirió, con una ceja enarcada, haciéndola reír en voz baja, con cara de vergüenza.

—Ya terminé. Oba-sama quiere que la ayude con la cena —informó ella, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Y tus deseos de mejorar? —farfulló, para que se fuera de una vez.

—Bueno… quería ver qué estaban haciendo.

—Kotoko, déjanos trabajar —pidió en un tono mínimamente comedido.

—Me voy entonces —anunció y dio media vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta, que no cerró sin antes mirar cuando estaba entreabierta.

Él procedió a continuar en lo que estaban, aprovechando a tomar un poco de bocadillos en lo que leía un artículo.

—Aihara-san es muy divertida y agradable, Irie-san —dijo Koujiro después de unos momentos. Él no apartó la mirada de las líneas. —Me parece buena persona. Me gusta.

¿Cómo era posible que Kotoko se ganara a la gente fácilmente? Probablemente porque no se daban cuenta de lo irritante que podía llegar a ser, cuando insistía demasiado o no conocía límites al inmiscuirse en la vida de otro —en ese caso, él—. Era romántica, parlanchina, ingenua, confiada, determinada, protectora, sensible, persistente e impulsiva, no era del todo mala en ocasiones, pero no comprendía por qué rápidamente a los demás les causaba agrado.

Él estaba seguro que, si las circunstancias no los tuvieran unidos, ni querría volver a cruzar palabra con ella.

Naoki suspiró, Koujiro no estaba tan mal encaminada; Kotoko podía ser una buena persona, pero a él le… parecían fastidiosas sus actitudes, sí.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la aludida se asomó. —Olvidé decirles, después regreso por la bandeja.

—Kotoko…

Ella cerró con un portazo y él resopló.

 **[…]**

Naoki colocó su toalla alrededor de su cuello, para que su cabello húmedo no humedeciera la playera de su pijama y salió del baño hacia su habitación, contento de que en el tiempo que hiciera su proyecto escolar no tuviera que hacer de tutor de Kotoko todos los días; algo bueno que salió de eso.

Pasó por la puerta de Kotoko, golpeando suavemente con sus nudillos.

Ella abrió rápido, mientras él seguía con el puño en alto.

—Ya está libre el baño —dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

—¿Naoki-kun? —habló ella en forma de susurro.

Se detuvo un segundo, como indicativo de que la había escuchado, preguntándose qué querría esa ocasión.

La escuchó suspirar.

—Ella… Koujiro-san, es inteligente, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella—. Y también muy amable… y, ¿te parece bonita? —Él rodó los ojos, pero dejó escapar un bufido de su boca.

Miró a Kotoko sobre su hombro, con una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Quieres que te diga que me gusta? —indagó, en tono irónico.

—Ella es… ¿del tipo que te gusta? —Él insinuó una sonrisa de lado al verla jugar con sus dedos. Era estúpido perder el tiempo de ese modo.

—¿Pretendes escuchar que dejarás de ser mi novia y comenzaré a salir con ella? —musitó con una sonrisa burlona. Como si tuviera esa oportunidad, y lo habría hecho mucho antes, cuando ella se confesó; pero no le interesaban las cualidades que tuviera por ofrecer. Kotoko asintió efusivamente. —No pienses estupideces —expresó secamente, creyendo que también su madre tenía que ver.

Si no era Kotoko, se trataba de ella rondando el estudio.

—Naoki-kun —susurró su novia en un tono extraño, dando un paso hacia delante.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo él, retirándose a su dormitorio, sin pensar por qué sus ojos fueron atraídos por los orbes refulgentes de ella.

 **[…]**

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Koujiro, que sujetaba el ratón del ordenador, Naoki se acomodó en el asiento del estudio; les quedaba prácticamente nada, con el archivo multimedia listo, al que solo le restaban una serie de arreglos.

Al final, había sido poco más de una semana y media con el proyecto, principalmente porque el interés de su compañera superaba con creces el suyo y estaba muy comprometida con la conclusión del trabajo, relacionado al área de estudio que quería realizar en el futuro.

—Entonces, hoy mismo, antes de llegar a casa, me encargo de las impresiones —confirmó Koujiro cuando él comenzó a dejar listo el primero de los discos, al que después imprimiría las carátulas.

Asintió.

—Me gustó trabajar contigo, Irie-san, aunque tu ritmo de trabajo es extenuante, mas estimulante.

—Es un buen proyecto —ofreció él como respuesta, para que le quedara claro que no fue extremadamente desagradable tener que trabajar con otra persona para eso.

Koujiro reunió sus pertenencias y las guardó en su bolso escolar.

El timbre de casa sonó, algo extraño.

—¡Yo abro! —Escuchó decir muy cerca a Kotoko, como si estuviera junto a la puerta del estudio. No le extrañaría, con las repetidas veces en que se aparecía por ahí con excusas tontas, con el objetivo de mantenerlo vigilado en compañía de una _posible rival_ , como escuchó bisbisear una vez a su madre al dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Ella solo alimentaba negativamente la mente de Kotoko, con fantasías o ideas idiotas.

Junto a Koujiro, se dirigió a la puerta del estudio.

—¡KOTOKO! —Él se tensó al escuchar la voz del _idiota_ , ¿qué hacía en su casa?

Principalmente, porque las visitas casuales no se hacían si vivías del otro lado de la ciudad.

Buena manera de arruinarle el resto del día; el bocón era la última persona que deseaba tener en su casa. Solo con el sonido de su voz sentía irritación.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Hay algún modo de decirles, además de los comentarios, que Matsumoto estaba por ahí cuando el beso? Ja,ja, pues, será imaginación de ustedes, pero no encontré la manera de ponerlo.**

Creo que me harán algo por dejarles así, lo presiento. Piensen que actualizo el viernes, y se calman, ¿va?

No quise meterme mucho en las reuniones con Koujiro porque, simplemente, no se me ocurría cómo ja,ja, la verdad es que busqué temas actuales en ese respecto, y aprendí algo, pero las escenas se ponían aburridas y repetitivas, con Kotoko apareciendo y pues, mejor con una. No sé, esta historia no es de comedia, pero todo parece así (bueno, teniendo a Kotoko, no hay otro modo). Es drama romántico, caray... ahora, lamentablemente, noto que el drama no lo manejo como me gustaría xD

Hoy día vengo dándome cuenta que estos meses son eternos, no hemos llegado ni a diciembre, caray. Y el siguiente año se va como rayo (admitir esto arregla mi imagen ante sus ojos, es como spoiler).

Creo que me retiro de una vez, hasta la próxima.

 ** _Karo_**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 16:

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Naoki.

Él se retiró del comedor, nauseabundo de escuchar los elogios de Kotoko a su compañero.

—El día de mi cumpleaños me dedicó una canción muy extraña, que él escribió.

—¿No estarás… —articuló el final en volumen muy bajo y que él no alcanzó a leer en sus labios.

—¿Qué cosa? —masculló, molesto de que no hablara claro. Sabía que su rostro estaba ecúanime, pero su voz reflejó su malestar.

—Celoso.

¿Por qué iba a tener celos él?

¿De Ikezawa Kinnosuke?

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen? —interrogó fingiendo calma, ingresando del todo a la habitación...

 _Creo que es suficiente por ahora. El próxima capítulo:_ **Hay batallas que valen la pena.**


	16. Hay batallas que valen la pena

**Disclaimer: Nada es de mi propiedad.**

Primero que nada, a los familiares de personas que se están viendo afectadas por situaciones de desastre y ustedes que pueden pasar dificultad, les mando mi apoyo; no profundizaré en este punto. Afortunadamente, los míos están bien. Y publico en la fecha determinada para demostrar que yo también lo estoy. (08/09/17).[Solo por esto adelanto la hora de actualización, ya preparada desde anoche, irónico que por el mismo tiempo en que un movimiento telúrico fuerte ocurrió donde vivo. Paso súper rápido, hasta luego.]

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Hay batallas que valen la pena**

* * *

—¡Kin-chan!

Naoki salió de la habitación tras escuchar la voz asombrada de Kotoko.

Al abandonar el estudio, casi se impactó contra su madre, ojiabierta, antes de que ella caminara apurada hacia la entrada de la casa, con ellos siguiéndole en más calma. Tal vez ella había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta lo que transcurría en compañía de Koujiro, una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Hola, señora Irie! He traído algo especial, Kotoko.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el escandaloso, junto a Kotoko y su madre, vio también a Yuuki, que miraba con nariz arrugada al recién llegado, quien andaba de uniforme y cargaba varias cajas de bento consigo.

—¿Qué traes ahí, Kin-chan? —preguntó Kotoko, señalando los paquetes de Ikezawa.

—Yo tengo que irme, Irie-san —comunicó Koujiro, atrayendo la atención de los otros. —Gracias por recibirme, Irie-san —dijo acercándose a la puerta; por consiguiente, a su madre—. Hasta luego, Kotoko-san. Yuuki-kun. Amigo de Kotoko-san.

—¡Hasta luego, Rinko-san! —Se despidió Kotoko agitando las manos, antes de volver la vista a Ikezawa—. ¿Kin-chan? Pasa.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco con el claro interés que el otro mostraba al estar allí, pidiéndole permiso a su madre de ir al comedor, hasta haciendo caso omiso de su presencia. Pudo más la curiosidad en él y los siguió, observando a Ikezawa coger dos cajas de bento para colocarlas en la mesa.

—He estado experimentando mis versiones de okonomiyaki y takoyaki, de las comidas típicas de Kansai, y quiero que mis amigos sean los primeros en probarlas. Tú, Kotoko, eres la primera —explicó en tono animado el chico del F, abriendo una de las cajas de bento, presentando las bolitas de pulpo y la masa condimentada dentro, con un aspecto que, Naoki debía admitir en sus adentros, parecía apetecible, no como los intentos de Kotoko en la cocina.

Ikezawa hizo entrega de un estuche de palillos a su novia, que veía maravillada la comida. Claro que a ella eso la enamoraba. Luego, el bocón extendió una mano hacia otro de sus paquetes.

—Como vine a su casa, traje también una para ustedes —indicó Ikezawa entregándole a su madre la caja de bento, que la aceptó con ojos como platos—, pero Kotoko tendrá el honor de probar mi comida primero. Vamos, Kotoko.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la primera? _Oh, sí, su enamoramiento por Kotoko_ , pensó con disgusto.

Su madre depositó con cuidado la caja de bento sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras Kotoko asentía con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —manifestó su novia con demasiada felicidad, en opinión de Naoki, antes de clavar un palillo en uno de los buñuelos y llevarlo a su boca.

Él vio las expresiones expectantes de los otros, en especial del idiota, que brincaba en su lugar esperando el veredicto de su novia, en cuyo rostro apareció el éxtasis, con sus ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa que esbozó, tanto que sus pómulos se inflaron.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Kin-chan, tu comida es muy rica! —exclamó Kotoko, saltando en su asiento y aplaudiendo con muchos ánimos. —¡Naoki-kun, oba-sama, Yuuki-kun, tienen que probarla! ¡Es maravillosa!

Ella calló y la observó probar de la otra comida que preparó Ikezawa, que se había quedado como piedra.

—¡Me honra mucho, Kin-chan, probar algo tan bueno!

Su madre, cuidadosamente, y tragando varias veces, empezó a abrir el paquete, en lo que Yuuki volvía de la cocina con una serie de palillos, repartiéndoselos a los tres. Naoki estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero _algo_ le incitó a probar la comida preparada por el bocón, en tanto las alabanzas de Kotoko predominaban en el comedor.

Yuuki y él compartieron la misma mirada de incredulidad al momento en que probaron un poco, cuando sintieron la explosión de sabor en sus bocas, resaltando la combinación de ingredientes y la exquisitez que les invadió con cada pequeño atisbo de sabor que surgía conforme masticaban, deleitando su lengua poco a poco, hasta que conseguían tragar.

Tuvo que admitir que el tipo era bueno en eso, no había consumido alimentos del mismo estilo que le provocaran la misma sensación. Con razón Kotoko reaccionó como lo hizo; si amaba la comida, ésa era una buena.

Por supuesto, había mejores que Ikezawa, simplemente en ese platillo en particular no se había encontrado con uno que la imitara. Aunque bien ése podía dedicar todo el tiempo a la cocina en lugar de dárselo a la escuela.

—Es increíble —exteriorizó su madre, con la mano sobre su boca. —Amigo de Kotoko, es una comida estupenda.

Kotoko asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, sin dejar de comer.

—Gracias, señora Irie. Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran chef y tener mi restaurante y estoy preparándome para alcanzarlo —expresó Ikezawa con un puño en alto, luego bajó la mirada a Kotoko. —Aunque también tengo otro sueño. —Naoki se tensó. —Kotoko, estoy encantado de saber que mi primer platillo original tenga tu aprobación, ahora iré con los demás. —El otro inclinó la cabeza y hasta entonces le dirigió sus ojos entornados, moviendo la boca para decir " _demonio_ ", sin volumen, antes de salir en dirección a la puerta principal, con sus paquetes de comida bajo su brazo.

Naoki siguió el camino por el que desapareció, con los dientes apretados; después regresó la mirada a la mesa, a Yuuki que robaba un poco más de comida, a su madre que observaba fijamente a su novia, y a esta última deleitándose el paladar sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Ese chico tiene muchas probabilidades de convertirse en un gran chef —opinó su madre.

—Sí —dijo Kotoko, acabando con su comida. —Él podría convertirse en alguien famoso, su comida es deliciosa. Si papá lo prueba estará encantado y dirá que es magnífico. Yo quisiera poder cocinar solo un poco de bien de como lo hace Kin-chan. Espero que pueda cumplir su sueño. No, ¡sé que lo hará!

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Naoki.

Ese tipo era otro de los que tenían un sueño y estaba mucho más cerca de cumplir sus aspiraciones que él, incluso cuando sus propias habilidades lo sobrepasaban con creces.

Él se retiró del comedor, nauseabundo de escuchar los elogios de Kotoko a su compañero. Para su mala suerte, ella lo siguió hasta su habitación, cogiendo los papeles en la esquina de su escritorio, con la lista de las carreras, donde todas las posibles con la B se habían agotado. Las obligaciones no permitieron continuar con eso, porque según Kotoko _debía estar él presente_.

Kotoko soltó una carcajada.

—No, definitivamente no podría imaginarte como cantautor —le dijo ella y Naoki arrugó la boca, mientras comprobaba el progreso del grabado del disco en el computador portátil, deseando que Kotoko se fuera del dormitorio, con el malestar que a él le recorría por dentro, y que empeoraba viendo la felicidad de ella; pero no le decía que se retirara porque seguían con la revisión de profesiones. —¿O cantas, Naoki-kun?

La miró con una ceja enarcada, él no era parte de esas ridiculeces.

Su novia rió con las manos en su boca. —Hay algo que no puedes hacer —canturreó, antes de tachar con un lápiz esa profesión—. ¿O no lo has intentado?

—Ni lo haría —espetó con acritud.

—¿Cantarías para mí? —preguntó ella con el rostro encogido.

—No —volvió a espetar, esa vez en tono más antipático.

Ella dejó escapar una risita, con la cabeza baja. —Kin-chan debió contenerse también. —La escuchó refunfuñar muy bajo.

Naoki frunció el ceño con la mención del tipo. —¿Qué? —soltó en tono grave.

—Nada, recordaba que Kin-chan es muy bueno para la cocina, pero no para el canto —contó ella, y vio el escalofrío que la recorrió. —El día de mi cumpleaños me dedicó una canción muy extraña, que él escribió.

De solo pensar en Ikezawa haciendo algo como eso, le recorrió un estremecimiento. Si su voz de diario era fastidiosa, intentando cantar debía ser mil veces peor. También, le fastidió que el sujeto _siguiera detrás de ella todavía_.

—Pero él no se dedicará a eso, sino a la cocina. Tú probaste su comida, ¿qué te pareció? —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Bien —masculló, queriéndose cortar la lengua.

—¿Solo bien? ¡Si eran los mejores takoyakis y okonomiyakis que he probado en mi vida! Las bolitas de pulpo eran tan deliciosas, esponjosas, y el sabor explotaba en tu boca… como si…

—Lárgate si solo vas a hablar de eso —cortó bruscamente, extrayendo el segundo disco, tras haberse grabado.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo Kotoko. —Siguiente, oh, chef.

—El que siga —exigió.

—Pero…

—La cocina no me interesa —farfulló, aunque sería satisfactorio dedicarse a ello y superar a alguien como Ikezawa, solo para borrarle la sonrisa de complacencia con que abandonó la casa, tras escuchar el veredicto de Kotoko. Pero preparar comida para los demás no era algo que realmente considerara.

—Está bien —aceptó su novia encogiéndose de hombros. —Ciencias de la comunicación.

Él se puso en pie, sintiendo ganas de beber agua, algo acalorado. —No te atrevas a tocar otra cosa que el explorador —indicó seco, caminando hacia la puerta. —¿Entendiste?

—Sí.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba la cena, silbando y bailando de un lado a otro. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago al pensar en comida, aunque no era lo mismo que cuando tenía hambre.

Buscó un vaso y lo rellenó con agua, que bebió lentamente.

—¿Puedes preguntarle a Kotoko si desea cenar? —preguntó su madre, interrumpiendo su tarareo.

Naoki arrugó ligeramente la boca. Apartó el vaso para responder—: _El plato de Ikezawa debió dejarla satisfecha._ —Escuchó su tono de voz muy grave.

Su madre lo miró atentamente.

—¿Onii-chan? —emitió ella con cara de duda.

—¿Qué? —dijo secamente.

—¿No estarás… —articuló el final en volumen muy bajo y que él no alcanzó a leer en sus labios.

—¿Qué cosa? —masculló, molesto de que no hablara claro. Sabía que su rostro estaba ecuánime, pero su voz reflejó su malestar.

—Celoso —dijo su madre y él le otorgó una mirada escéptica, incrédulo de la tontería que acababa de salir de su boca. _Ella estaba cada vez peor_.

—No digas tonterías —sentenció abandonando la cocina, volviendo a su habitación.

—¡Onii-chan!

Subió las escaleras a paso rápido, ignorando a su madre. Eso que dijo era estúpido, empezando porque los celos se experimentaban cuando sentías algo hacia el objeto o te importaba de verdad. Y ese no era su caso. ¿Por qué iba a tener celos él? ¿O de qué o quién?

¿De Ikezawa Kinnosuke? ¿De su comida? ¿De su sueño?

Y no podía estar celoso, personas serias como él no caían en esos estados tontos.

—¡Sí Satomi! ¡Era riquísima! ¿También pensaste lo mismo! ¡Las takoyakis de Kin-chan son las mejores del mundo! ¡Sí! El okonomiyaki también era bueno, pero los takoyakis eran mejores.

Se irritó al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, donde Kotoko parecía más interesada al teléfono que en la tarea que supuestamente realizaba.

Avanzó hasta ella, que se giró como si hubiese sentido su presencia. —Tendrá un gran futuro si se esfuerza. Ya me vo…

Naoki apenas escuchó el sonido del teléfono móvil al caer al suelo, con las manos en la nuca y cintura de ella, presionando con fuerza sus labios a los de ella, para que Kotoko ocupara su cabeza en otras cosas, en _él_. Y no empleara sus llamadas de teléfono en banalidades como ésa, y se concentrara únicamente en lo que estaban haciendo, importante para _él_.

Pero se separó y se sentó en su silla sin entender por qué quería exactamente eso.

 _Comenzando un debate interno._

 **[…]**

Naoki vio con curiosidad el papel enrollado de casi metro de largo, que cargaba su madre bajo el brazo, dirigiéndose al estudio de la casa. Él había bajado por un vaso de agua y acababa de cruzarse ella en su periferia.

Se encogió de hombros, porque debía ser otro de sus asuntos que no eran de su interés, y continuó lo que iba a hacer en el piso inferior; ya era tarde y él no se había dormido con solo tocar la almohada, lo que pasaba continuamente desde que su madre dijese la estúpida palabra "celos" y su cerebro no le permitiera dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. Era latoso, principalmente porque un impulso lo orilló a buscar algún artículo respecto al tema y lo que había encontrado no le había permitido estar tranquilo. Menos repitiéndose que debía fijarse de no actuar de ese modo, para no dar una impresión equivocada.

 _Celos_ , estúpido.

De vuelta al pasillo, escuchó las voces de sus padres, junto a la de Shigeo-san y le sorprendió que este último ya se encontrara en casa, cuando tenía entendido que llegaba un poco más tarde. Debía ser un hecho único, o ese miércoles no hubo mucha concurrencia en el restaurante.

—¡Y esta pequeña recámara serviría para cuando tengan un bebé! —Fue la exclamación de su madre y él frunció el ceño, sin gustarle del todo a la conclusión a la que estaba llegando su cabeza.

Falto de sueño no estaba su cerebro, activo al momento para comprender que _debía enterarse_ de lo que estaba pasando.

Sus pasos le dirigieron a la puerta entreabierta del estudio —por lo cual alcanzó a escucharlos— y la abrió sin hacer ruido, apoyándose en el marco de madera.

Los tres adultos, muy concentrados en la mesa, no notaron su presencia. Allí, el vio un papel del tamaño que cargaba su madre, en el que distinguió un plano arquitectónico, que aumentó su sospecha.

—Y esta sería la habitación de Yuuki, y la continua se pensaría para su futuro, aunque es un poco temprano para pensarlo… esperemos que en unos años nos veamos obligados a hacer otra ampliación de la casa. —Naoki sintió su párpado derecho temblar como respuesta a las palabras de su madre.

Era increíble, ya estaba pensando en controlar su vida, haciendo cosas sin su conocimiento. Él sabía que continuaría con Kotoko en el futuro, se lo había dicho a Shigeo-san y lo había insinuado a su madre hacía algunos meses, tras el festival, pero no dejaba de asombrarle las acciones que ella se había propuesto llevar a cabo.

—Pero, mamá, con un nuevo piso serían suficientes habitaciones para los nietos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen? —interrogó fingiendo calma, ingresando del todo a la habitación, dando un vistazo a los planos.

Los dos hombres mayores brincaron y pusieron expresiones culpables; su madre, ella solamente le dio una sonrisa, como si su presencia le tuviera sin cuidado. Él sabía que era la única que, aun queriéndolo, se ponía en su contra, y hacía una gran variedad de cosas sin importarle mucho su opinión, siempre que involucraran sus propósitos románticos. No por nada, pensaba que gran parte de ingenio y carácter exigente los heredó de ella. Podía hacerle frente y sabía que en algunas ocasiones las llevaba de ganar, al no tener la oportunidad de oponerse tratándose de su madre.

—Estos son los planes de ampliación de la casa, para cuando tú y Kotoko-chan estén casados —explicó su madre, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que los otros dos se mantenían observándole la cara, seguro para medir su reacción.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Naoki, elevando la comisura de su boca en actitud arrogante.

—Por supuesto. Después de verlos besándose a Kotoko y a ti, pensé en ello —expresó ella con calma y a él se le borró la expresión del rostro.

¿Que los había visto? ¿En qué momento? La única vez que se le ocurría fue la ocasión en su habitación, en que no supo por qué no se le ocurrió cerrar la puerta; recordó que esa vez ella apareció preguntando a Kotoko si iba a cenar, aduciendo que él nunca le comunicó su respuesta. _El día del platillo de Ikezawa_.

Fuera ese el caso, agradecía que no tuviera su cámara al momento. Nada sería peor que eso; aunque debía cuidarse, porque seguro la tendría a la mano para una posible próxima oportunidad, que no pensaba darle.

—Porque el amigo de Kotoko-chan es peligroso. —Apenas alcanzó a escuchar su murmullo, que lo hizo arrugar el ceño. —Y onii-chan se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que debe cuidar a Kotoko —aseveró ella en voz más alta, rápidamente.

—¿Y comenzaste a planear esto? —masculló de mala gana, señalando el papel.

—Platiqué con los papás y Ai-san confirmó lo que pensábamos papá y yo, que eras serio con Kotoko-chan, y les propuse esto. Ambos están satisfechos. ¿Qué te parece? —Ella, sin lugar a dudas, era la voz cantante de los dos hombres, cuyas miradas ya se desviaban de él.

—Claro que pueden posponerse algunos años —intervino su padre, probablemente viendo crecer la vena que él sentía palpitar en su sien.

—¿Parece que ya lo tienes todo planeado, no madre? —cuestionó sarcástico a su okaa-san, que asintió con una amplia sonrisa. —¿No se te ocurre que no puedes decidir con las vidas de los demás, mía y de Kotoko?

—Es mejor la sorpresa —respondió su madre sin alterar el tono. —Son una pareja tan perfecta que ya se puede comenzar a planear el futuro.

Naoki se pasó la mano por la cara, suspirando. No podía con ella. Se escogía a la pareja, pero no a la madre. Odiaba que se metiera en su vida de tal manera.

Aceptaría eso, _a su modo_ , porque era cierto que no terminaría el noviazgo con Kotoko. Menos para que otro lo aprovechara.

—Déjenlo, pero no molesten en unos años —farfulló y miró directamente a su madre. —Y no quiero presiones ni escucharlo, o actuaré con mis deseos de un modo que no les va a gustar —completó, recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros, junto a uno reluctante de la única mujer entre ellos, entendiendo que podía tomar medidas drásticas si no abandonaban el tema de momento. Y ella debía ser consciente que él sabía todo lo que ella odiaría que no pasase (o no presenciase).

Se dio la vuelta, cuestionándose por qué le tocó una madre así, y un padre que se sometía a sus deseos; hasta un suegro que se dejaba manipular en sus telarañas.

—Y que Kotoko no se entere —agregó, desde la puerta, casi como amenaza. Lo último que quería era tener la insistencia de ella, manipulada por su madre, que acababa prometer no continuar con el tema consigo. Se le ocurriría la forma de que su novia se implicara y lo presionara, y él sabía lo persistente que su novia podía llegar a ser, peor con la mala influencia de su madre.

Por todos los dioses, _con qué clase de gente se relacionaba_.

 **[…]**

Naoki dejó de prestar atención a Kotoko, que practicaba los saques, en la cancha, y se dio la vuelta, hacia la pared, con una pelota en mano, que lanzó al aire y golpeó con su raqueta, de modo que la pelota impactara contra el muro y volviera a él, que le dio con un golpe seco y fuerte, haciéndola rebotar como con furia, de la misma manera en que la devolvió, tras correr hacia donde se dirigió.

Dio golpe tras golpe con la idea de mantener la mente ocupada en esa actividad, no en las palabras de su madre, no en su novia, no en el futuro que no resolvía su rumbo, no en sueños ajenos, no en nada más que darle a la pelota con la raqueta y dejar salir su frustración, consecuente de todos los sucesos acontecidos en los últimos tiempos. No recordaba ningún momento en su vida en que experimentara algo similar, normalmente calmo y monótono, sin grandes demostraciones de emociones o consideración de los sentimientos y la influencia que podían tener en su actuar.

Nunca habría estado golpeando la pelota de tenis con tanta fuerza ni apretando el mango de la raqueta de modo que sentía su mano caliente. Pero recordaba eso y que el día anterior había pasado por la clase 3-F y había visto que Ikezawa estaba muy cerca de Kotoko, lo cual ninguna actividad escolar requeriría, y sin querer volvía a dar golpes fuertes a la pelota, imaginándose la cabeza de cierto sujeto.

Y eso le hacía sentir más frustrado, por lo ridículo y patético que era el pensamiento.

—¡Naoki-kun!

La impresión le hizo voltear ante el llamado de Kotoko, casi detrás de él.

—¡Ay! —gritó ella, cuando la pelota olvidada alcanzó su muslo. Ella empezó a frotar la zona de su pierna en que impactó la pelota, con expresión de dolor.

Él le quitó la mano, sorprendiéndose de la marca roja dejada por la pelota, cuya potencia aseguraba la salida de un moretón—. Saldrá un morado —observó, frunciendo el ceño por la fuerza del golpe—. Disculpa —habló sin darse cuenta, y se sorprendió a sí mismo, aunque no lo dejó notar. Era la primera vez que a ella le decía, expresamente, que sentía el haber hecho algo, y era por un hecho no intencional.

Kotoko negó y siguió dando un masaje en su pierna. —No debí haberme puesto ahí —dijo en voz baja.

Él asintió. — _Exactamente._ ¿Y qué querías? —cuestionó malhumorado.

—Ya pasaron las cinco horas, te estuve hablando y no escuchabas.

Tuvo que fruncir el ceño, pero afirmó con la cabeza. Al menos, el último entrenamiento del año llegaba a su fin, más rápido de lo que se pudo dar cuenta; como la temperatura comenzaría a descender más para la entrada de la época invernal, continuarían en primavera, aunque tenía el presentimiento que para entonces con ella sería volver al comienzo.

Le extrañó, sin embargo, estar tan metido en golpear la pelota, que no atendió a los llamados de ella, sino hasta que gritó.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Naoki-kun? —preguntó ella; él asintió. —Parecías enojado, ¿pasó algo?

—¿Qué iba a pasar? —masculló y negó.

Fue a por sus cosas, percatándose que ella ya había recogido todas las pelotas en la cancha. Definitivamente debió estar muy concentrado.

Cogió la única pelota que quedaba en el suelo y la guardó en su bolsillo, mientras Kotoko caminaba a su lado, reacomodando sus cabellos pelirrojos en una cola alta, que se escaparon durante el entrenamiento.

—¿Naoki-kun? —llamó ella después de un rato. —¿Harás algo por tu cumpleaños?

Él frunció el ceño, en el aniversario del año en que nació no hacía nada especial, realizando la misma actividad que todos los años en su habitación, leer, la única diferencia en el día era que la gente que sabía de su cumpleaños, le daba felicitaciones. Si fuera por su madre, se harían fiestas como las que tuvo de niño, pero a él nada de eso le apetecía ni le interesaba. Era una fecha común, y no le daba gran importancia como Kotoko y su madre parecían otorgarle, copiando las costumbres occidentales que llegaban al país nipón.

—No —contestó finalmente.

—¿Te gustaría ir a jugar los bolos ese día? —preguntó ella, aunque más le pareció una sugerencia.

La miró durante unos segundos, ella esperaba una respuesta positiva de su parte. Él pensó, aquella actividad era más atractiva que la tutoría que le daba, aunque ir a un sitio concurrido no le apeteciera mucho. Pero siendo lunes, podía significar menor afluencia.

Y quizá podía librarse de una aparatosa cena dada por su madre.

O ella debía desear ir, así que mejor lo hacía con él, _que con otra persona_.

Encogió los hombros como contestación, obviando eso último.

Kotoko sonrió y aplaudió emocionada. —¡Le diré a oba-sama!

Sin cambiar su expresión facial, él la contempló, sin comprender la felicidad que a ella le causaba.

 **[…]**

A Naoki no le sorprendía la dificultad con la que Kotoko sostenía la bola considerada para adultos, después de haberse negado a una de tamaño infantil; ella era lo suficientemente menuda para tener que batallar con los más de cinco kilogramos que pesaba la que llevaba en las manos, pero también demasiado necia para admitir que su estatura y peso estaban muy cerca de la talla de infantes.

Elevó la comisura derecha de su labio con comicidad, al verla tratando de equilibrarse con la bola que tenía en su mano derecha, de color púrpura brillante, caminando con dificultad hacia la línea del campo de bolera donde debía lanzar la pelota. Se encontraban en la pista trece, sin personas en las pistas vecinas; en realidad, no había gran concurrencia de visitantes aquel día, así que podría estar en tranquilidad —en especial con el conocimiento de que su madre no estaría por ahí espiando, sus advertencias servían—.

Kotoko hizo su lanzamiento y la bola patinó momentáneamente en el centro de su pista de madera, antes de desviarse hacia el canal izquierdo y finalmente tirar un solo pino.

—¡Oooh! —exclamó Kotoko brincando con una expresión de frustración, apretando los puños—. ¿Por qué siempre pasa eso! —soltó con una sarta de reclamaciones a su mala suerte.

Él rió en voz baja, observándola. _Típico de ella_.

Ella hizo su segundo tiro y se repitió lo mismo, esa vez haciendo caer dos pinos del lado derecho.

—¿Por qué! —masculló ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Si utilizaras una bola más pequeña, quizá acertarías —puntualizó, tomando una bola de seis kilos roja, aproximándose a la línea de tiro, ligeramente hacia la izquierda, para lanzar la pelota hacia el centro, con el cálculo que hizo la primera vez que visitó un establecimiento de boliche.

—¡Strike perfecto! —gritó Kotoko y señaló la pantalla en la que apareció una x. —¡Bien hecho, Naoki-kun!

Él puso los ojos en blanco, ocupando su lugar otra vez, mientras los pinos en triángulo aparecían al final de la pista, para el turno de Kotoko.

Con ella, claramente él ganaría, contrario a cuando su padre participaba, muy bueno en eso.

Por lo menos, debía poner más interesante aquello.

—Coge la bola plateada —la instruyó, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Kotoko hizo un mohín al ver el tamaño, pero asintió, haciéndole caso como muchas veces. Él caminó hasta donde sería adecuado que ella sacara, calculando la potencia de su brazo y el peso de la bola. —Colócate a mi lado.

Ella lo hizo diligentemente y él vio su mano, donde al menos sostenía mejor la bola.

—Acomódate de este modo y trata de imitar el movimiento de mi brazo —indicó, demostrándole el modo en que hablaba, con el cuerpo un poco inclinado, dando un paso, moviendo el brazo con soltura—. Dejas ir la bola entonces.

Kotoko asintió y tomó un respiro, antes de que la viera hacer lo que dijo. La bola giro más en el centro, tirando al final siete pinos, dejando tres del lado derecho.

—¡Sí! —Ella brincó a sus brazos abrazándolo efusivamente y él la apartó un segundo después, para volver a su lugar. —¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza mientras ella cogía otra bola de tamaño similar, con expresión determinada en el rostro.

—¿Hago lo mismo, pero a la derecha? —Buscó confirmación ella y él asintió. —Lo intentaré.

Únicamente consiguió tirar un pino, pero fue un avance a la vez anterior.

Ella corrió a su lado y se sentó junto a él, en lo que aparecían los pinos.

—Tú —Kotoko presionó su dedo índice en su brazo, haciendo que le recorriera un estremecimiento por lo caliente de su piel—, eres el mejor, Naoki-kun —expresó ella con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un instante en la expresión de felicidad y admiración de ella, que le provocó una sensación incómoda.

Justo como lo hizo el recordar un momento donde tenía semblante similar, probando una comida maravillosa.

 _Celos_ , trajo a su mente.

Y lo ignoró.

Haría bien en no traerlo a conciencia de nuevo, sí.

Con su resolución, se puso en pie y cogió otra bola, haciendo un tiro.

Y se quedó en Split, con los pinos 7 y 10 parados, en cada extremo de la pista, obligando que en el siguiente tiro fuera casi imposible tirar ambos.

—Demonios —musitó, sorprendido en el fondo de tener un spare, porque hacía tiros perfectos, pero más que _le tocara esa situación, en la que nunca se había visto_.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ésa es difícil! —proclamó Kotoko—. ¡Yo he visto eso en la televisión! —dijo apareciendo a su lado, sobresaltándole—. Tienes que darle muy fuerte a uno de los bolos y esperar que la suerte te deje tirar el otro.

Él la miró de reojo, escuchándola, y luego fue por la bola. ¿Conque suerte? Físicamente, era posible darle a uno, buscando que la fuerza del impacto y la dirección en que lanzaba la pelota, enviara el pino hacia la dirección contraria. No obstante, esa vez se sintió tentado a no analizarlo y hacer un simple tiro como lo que decía Kotoko, probando qué tanto _la suerte_ estaba de su lado.

—¡Tú puedes Naoki-kun! —animó su novia y él elevó un poco su labio, con los ojos puestos en el pin de la derecha. Realizó su tiro con fuerza.

Hasta ver con incredulidad que los dos pinos caían.

—¡Lo hiciste, Naoki-kun! —celebró Kotoko lanzándose a él con alegría, que quedó pasmado durante un momento, observando el resultado. —Eres impresionante. ¡La suerte de cumpleaños!

Él sonrió yendo a su lugar, _suerte_ … Ella celebrándolo como si hubiera una gran importancia en ello.

—Tu turno —le recordó, mientras la veía bailar todavía a su favor.

Las siguientes ocho partidas, habría de admitir, fueron _entretenidas_ , principalmente por obra de Kotoko, cuyo baile de victoria incluso hacía reír a otras de las personas que estaban por ahí cerca. Ella se emocionaba por tan poco de forma tan grande y genuina, ocasionando en los demás una respuesta. Inicialmente no pensó que lo pasaría bien; porque resultaba para él una presión verla disfrutar tanto, ya que, siendo tan bueno, no alcanzaba a pasar un buen rato con alguna actividad, la hacía como si estuviera en un libro de instrucciones o una película, donde forzosamente había algo a seguir, prescrito, hasta alcanzar el fin.

Después de acabar, entró junto a ella al restaurante vecino del boliche y ocuparon una mesa para dos personas, escuchándola parlotear sobre lo emocionante que había sido todo el partido y festejando todavía el triunfo de él, aunque ella consiguió tener un buen puntaje.

Un poco después de ordenar su comida, Kotoko se apoyó a la mesa, inclinándose hacia él.

—¿Y qué te parece este cumpleaños? —cuestionó ella, jugando con la pajilla de su vaso, sin dejar de verlo.

Naoki alargó la mano cuando vio que estuvo por tirar el contenido de su vaso, obligándola a apartarse de este. ¿Qué le parecía el cumpleaños?

Si lo pensaba, era el primer año que hacía algo diferente y, aun siendo así, no le molestaba; más sorprendente era que la presencia de ella tampoco lo hiciera, le parecía bien. Ya venía aceptando su compañía, aunque hubiera _algo_ que lo inquietara a veces, y tuviera que ver con la palabra dicha por su madre.

Apartó eso de su cabeza y se encogió de hombros, respondiendo en silencio.

—Me alegra mucho, Naoki-kun, quería que hicieras algo divertido para des… desestresar…te —pronunció con dificultad— de la preocupación de lo que estudiarás. Y porque quiero que seas feliz —dijo, al momento que llegaba el empleado del restaurante con sus platillos.

Con ella observando su comida ensimismada, él sonrió, en reacción a sus palabras sinceras.

¿Kotoko era realmente alguien para lamentar tener?

* * *

 **NA: Si supiera la señora Irie que arruinó mayores escenas de celos. (Pero lo hizo pensar, es el consuelo, ¿no?). Y pues, nos evitó el sufrimiento de Kotoko.**

Resalté el "ella estaba cada vez peor", porque, bueno, era una indirecta hacia él mismo, aunque no se diera cuenta.

La verdad, cuando planeaba hacer partes celosas dije, para él _no es gran rival Ikezawa_ , porque Kotoko no le hace caso, así que no pondré la gran cosa, y, además, que la mamá lo dijera (porque era sí o sí que ella le pusiera la verdad en la cara, su "voz de la conciencia"), pues eso le dio visión de la situación. También, en medio de mi análisis, no puse lo típico de que la ignore, aunque sí le hace ruido, pero más por el hecho de que tener celos es _significado de otra cosa_. ¿Sí se dan cuenta, o no lo puse muy claro?

Bueno, pueden debatir conmigo, no me molesta. Los comentarios constructivos me ayudan :3

Él próximo hay una escena sorpresiva, de la que no les diré qué es o a qué se refiere, para que nada más sepan y me odien hasta entonces.

 ** _Karo_**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 17:

¿Desde cuándo él aceptaba las cosas dulces?

Él despegó a Kotoko de sí y cruzó su mirada con la de ella, que vacilaba. —¿Qué es esto?

—Pronto daremos con tu profesión para la universidad —susurró Kotoko, colocando una mano sobre la suya, en la mesa, y él, en esa ocasión, no rechazó el gesto.

 _Simplemente no sé qué tanto poner del próximo capítulo, titulado:_ **El resultado de las batallas internas**


	17. El resultado de las batallas internas

**Disclaimer: Agradezcamos a Kaoru Tada.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **El resultado de las batallas internas**

* * *

Con la toalla sobre su cuello, Naoki abandonó el baño y pasó junto a la puerta entreabierta de Kotoko, donde estaba con sus dos amigas, que les acompañaron a casa esa tarde a casa, para estudiar con ella, porque se acercaban los exámenes finales que definirían el pase de los alumnos, al menos, a la universidad escaladora, de la que sabía muchos ponían sus esperanzas, según las palabras de su novia.

Las dos chicas estaban ahí para aprovecharse de Kotoko, la número cincuenta de la escuela, quien conseguía mantener la posición en la lista porque —en palabras de Watanabe— el chico del C se había rendido, aduciendo a que _la chica del genio_ sería difícil de superar, teniéndolo a él.

Un iluso, a su parecer, que claramente no se merecía la posición en el tablero si no ponía su esfuerzo y tenía esos pensamientos.

Si en su lugar, su novia tenía el puesto, era porque ella había demostrado ser mejor para aquel. Era obvio que Kotoko tenía muy en claro, desde el comienzo en que se resaltó aquello, eso de hacerle _sentir orgulloso._ Para los demás, de nuevo, quedaba manifiesto por qué era " _su chica"_ , como le decían.

Pensó desdeñoso que solo una persona era ciega al hecho.

 _Al menos, Ikezawa no estaba ahí para estudiar_.

—¡Kotoko, no te entendemos! —exclamó una de las amigas de ella, y él se detuvo a escuchar. No tenía que entrar, pues la presencia de las dos del F, le habían hecho librarse de hacer de tutor de Kotoko. _Y solo eran ellas dos_.

—Sí, no te entendemos, podrás salir bien, pero no eres muy buena explicando —convino la otra, debía ser Jinko, más directa.

Naoki viró los ojos.

—Mejor veamos las anotaciones, puede ser que podamos descifrarlas.

Él reprimió una risa y continuó el camino hacia su cuarto, cerrando después de entrar, observando que Yuuki leía una revista de robótica para niños, entretenido. Negó, colocando su toalla en el perchero, sentándose ante su portátil para una partida de ajedrez, antes de dormir.

—Satomi, ¿crees que junto a la habitación donde estudia Irie podamos contagiarnos de su inteligencia? —Provino, rato después, del otro lado de la puerta, en volumen muy alto.

Naoki, al igual que su otōto, voltearon en esa dirección, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sé, pero no perdemos nada con unos minutos. Y, ¿crees que Kotoko quiera prestarnos a su novio un tiempo para estudiar?

Yuuki rió en voz baja y él miró con desdén la puerta. Par de idiotas.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Kotoko entonces—. ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Solo salí un momento y las encuentro frente a la habitación de Naoki-kun y Yuuki-kun.

—Queríamos saber si nos contagiaríamos de la inteligencia de Irie-san —expuso Jinko.

Sonrió escuchando a Kotoko reír. —¡Eso es ridículo! —aseveró ella—. ¡Vamos a mi habitación! Que Naoki-kun se molestará si las oye.

Muy tarde, se dijo él en la mente, girándose de nuevo a la pantalla, donde terminó la partida; abrió mejor el explorador para buscar la página de artículos científicos de último momento y presionó un enlace de uno relativo a los avances de ingeniería automovilística.

—Iré a por galletas —anunció en voz alta Yuuki, como si necesitara avisarle, y Naoki asintió, sin dejar de prestar atención al texto en inglés.

Unos llamados a la puerta, con el respectivo de Kotoko, le interrumpieron, aun cuando Yuuki no había vuelto.

—Adelante —indicó, sin humor.

Hubo un cambio en el aire de la habitación con cada paso que le escuchó dar hasta él.

—¿Naoki-kun?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó continuando su lectura hasta el punto y aparte.

—¿Podrías revisar estos problemas de Física? —pidió ella en un susurro y él suspiró, porque era la materia en la que le iba peor a Kotoko, que conseguía hacerle dar de bruces contra la pared cada vez que introducía una nueva lección a ella.

Extendió la mano y ella colocó el cuaderno en su palma. Él lo posicionó ante sí y se encontró que eran problemas relativos a la gravitación universal, que no había revisado aun con ella.

Negó y le devolvió el cuaderno.

—¿En qué están mal?

—Has empleado mal la ecuación y las unidades de medida son diferentes. Deben ser equivalentes.

—Oh. Equivalentes, iguales, bien. ¿Podrías resolver el primero para que nos sirva de ejemplo? —Se aventuró ella.

Soltó un suspiro y le pidió el cuaderno y el lápiz; resolvió el problema fácilmente, en la hoja siguiente, y se lo regresó con prontitud.

—¿Qué! —Miró sobre su hombro, donde las amigas de Kotoko esperaban en la puerta. —¡No tardó ni un minuto!

Él se encogió de hombros, mientras su novia dejaba escapar una carcajada, algo que no habría hecho si antes no lo hubiera presenciado. Ella, la primera ocasión, tuvo la misma respuesta.

—Gracias, Naoki-kun.

—Cierra la puerta al salir.

Cuando escuchó el clic al cerrar, él le dio la espalda al escritorio y contempló el lugar en el que Kotoko había desaparecido, pensando en que ella había hecho un avance asombroso desde que le dio una tutoría la primera vez, donde ni siquiera se habría acercado a resolver un problema físico, como en ese entonces, y en un momento como el actual, se hubiera presentado con el cuaderno en blanco para que él resolviera el ejercicio.

Su reacción habría sido como la de sus compañeras y habría brincado a la próxima oportunidad para que lo resolviera, en lugar de llegar con sus ejercicios resueltos y buscar la corrección. Y habría vuelto incontables veces para que le resolviera ejercicios, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos para convencerlo con una expresión de necesidad.

Sintió la comisura de su labio alzarse y pensó brevemente, ¿en realidad ella era la única que se portaba distinto?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y él guardó la compostura en lo que aprovechaba que Yuuki miraba las galletas en su plato.

—¿Quieres una, onii-chan? —preguntó su hermano.

Afirmó con la cabeza y cogió una galleta de las que ofrecía su hermano, que llevó a su boca y mordió, sintiendo rápido el sabor dulce del chocolate, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Se encontró con que Yuuki imitaba su expresión.

 _¿Desde cuándo él aceptaba las cosas dulces?_

Qué estúpido, determinó. Encogió los hombros, solo era una galleta.

 **[…]**

Un cuerpo cayó en el pecho de Naoki, haciendo que él sujetara su libro con una mano y sostuviera a quien reconoció como Kotoko, mientras mantenía el equilibrio.

—Perdón, vámonos —dijo ella con voz entrecortada, sujetándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo en dirección a la estación, de camino a casa.

—¡Kotoko! —Escuchó Naoki a sus espaldas el coro de personas llamándola, sintiendo que la mano de ella que le sujetaba, se tensaba. —¡Por favor!

¿Qué demonios?, pensaba él, sin saber si confiar a su presentimiento de que ella estaba en lo correcto de apurarlo y manejarlo, o soltarse, porque odiaba que lo controlaran.

Se arriesgó a lo segundo, obligando a que Kotoko ralentizara el paso.

—¡No! —exclamó ella en tono asustado, haciendo fruncir su ceño.

La miró. —¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó, observando sus ojos asustados mirando detrás, en lo que trataba de hacerle mover más rápido y no a paso sosegado.

Vio por sobre su hombro, donde, apelotonados, una plaga de jóvenes de diferente tamaño, los seguía. Veintitrés estudiantes, con exactitud. Sin tener que adivinar, al ver los rostros de las amigas de Kotoko, eran del F.

—No dejes que todos me vean a los ojos —suplicó ella ocultando la cara contra su pecho, cuando los pasos rápidos de los otros les alcanzaron.

—¡Kotoko, ayúdanos! —dijeron a coro los compañeros de ella.

Él despegó a Kotoko de sí y cruzó su mirada con la de ella, que vacilaba. —¿Qué es esto?

—¡Por favoooor! —Chillaron los otros, haciendo que él enarcara una ceja.

Kotoko negó y salió corriendo hacia la estación, sin esperarlo. Los demás, le siguieron al mismo paso.

Naoki frunció el ceño sin quitarse de su lugar, ¿qué podrían querer los idiotas con su novia? Con desagrado, creyó que ayudarles con el inminente examen, como las amigas lo hicieron.

—¡Kotoko, cuidado! —Su corazón brincó y con premura se dirigió a la dirección tomada por los demás, doblando la esquina con la respiración agitada, ligeramente preocupado por lo que pudiera haber pasado con ella, en su huida.

Pasó por su cabeza un atropello.

Los de la Clase F, ahora silenciosos, le abrieron paso y él vio a Kotoko en la acera, con Jinko y Satomi a su lado, esta última tendiéndole un pañuelo de papel, que su novia utilizó para colocar sobre su rodilla, en la que imaginó había una raspada, ya que no la alcanzó a ver.

Un chico, no le importó cómo era, se acercó y le dio una botella de agua a Satomi, con la que humedeció otro papel, que hizo ademán de entregar a Kotoko.

Gente idiota.

Él suspiró irritado, aproximándose hasta ellas luego de haberse detenido para ver la escena, recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración y latidos. Ni servía decir algo sobre la torpeza de Kotoko haciendo su aparición en el peor momento, pero al menos no fue algo mayor. Ante eso, no sabía qué habría hecho. —Se desmaya con la sangre —masculló para no pensarlo y extendió la mano hacia la de cabellos claros pidiéndole el papel mojado, antes de arrodillarse frenta a Kotoko, de la que trató de apartar el papel seco de su rodilla, que se pegó a su herida y la hizo sisear cuando quiso despegarlo.

—El agua —ordenó a Satomi, que le entregó, solícita, lo que pidió. —Lo vas a sentir frío —le dijo a Kotoko, que asintió y cerró los ojos cuando él estuvo por derramar un poco de agua sobre el papel en su rodilla, para que fuese más sencillo de remover.

Vio que la herida en su rodilla era muy superficial, aunque el drama de Kotoko debía ser más por el susto que nada. Le limpió con el agua, el desinfectante esperaría a casa, y entregó los papeles a Satomi, sin mirarla, para que los desechara.

Le tendió una mano a Kotoko para que se pusiera en pie, y le habló con firmeza—: No quiero volver a repetirme, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Mis compañeros quieren que te convenza de ser su tutor estos días antes del examen.

Y, al parecer, eran tan insistentes como podía ser ella. Se los imaginaba yendo a casa para presionarla y hacerle dar el brazo a torcer. Por lo menos, Kotoko se daba cuenta que era una petición a la que no estaba convencido de participar, aunque sus ojos marrones parecían muy indecisos, mirándolo a él y a los otros intercaladamente.

Esos no se cansarían, tenía la sospecha. Además, si continuaban acosándola, podrían ocasionar un accidente peor a ese, o la atormentarían en todo momento y, fiel a los posibles hechos, arruinarían las posibilidades de ella de estudiar para el examen más importante que tenía, y el trabajo de él se iría a la basura.

—¡Por favor, enséñenos, _Irie-sama_! —suplicaron en una sola voz los compañeros de ella, quien se encogió pestañeando, con una expresión de temor en su rostro, en lo que le miraba a él.

Naoki hizo un ligero sonido de molestia con su boca, tampoco era para que tuviera miedo de él; solo era exigente, no el tirano que le hacía creerse con aquella forma de mirarle. Era desagradable.

—Está bien, vámonos —dijo antes de arrepentirse, recogiendo los maletines de ambos de la acera.

—¿Qué! —exclamó Kotoko, aceptando el suyo.

—Entre más rápido lleguemos a casa, pronto se irán —sentenció, disminuyendo ligeramente el paso al verla cojear un poco.

—¿Ya escucharon chicos! ¡Irie-san aceptó! —gritó una de las amigas de Kotoko, sin darle importancia cuál, principalmente porque participaban en esa tontería.

—Yo me quedaré a esperar el siguiente metro con los demás, porque ahora va muy lleno —dijo la otra amiga.

Naoki miró de reojo los hombros caídos de Kotoko; no sabía si por perder tiempo "de calidad" con él, o por sentirse culpable.

Esperaba que no creyera se contentaba con ese arreglo, simplemente lo hacía para no echar a perder el trabajo con ella. Y, porque sentía que esos insistirían demasiado, no solo a ella.

Lanzó una profunda exhalación; presentía que le quedaban cuatro días lamentables.

 **[…]**

Con las ecuaciones matemáticas resueltas en el pequeño pizarrón que su madre había sacado de algún lugar, Naoki cerró los ojos y rotó su cabeza, para aligerar la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros, en lo que los del F copiaban los ejercicios resueltos para que él procediera a explicarles tras ello.

Agradecía que Ikezawa no se encontrara entre los que tenía que enseñar, no estaba tan a gusto con la idea de estarlo escuchando ahí, después de la última ocasión que estuvo en su casa y la constante intromisión en su relación con Kotoko. Ikezawa Kinnosuke, al momento, era una _persona non grata*_.

Simplemente no podían pedirle que le enseñara, con lo reciente que tenía la visita que orilló un tumulto de pensamientos desagradables en su cabeza y una palabra, dada por su madre, que no dejaba de estar latente en su conciencia, fastidiándole el comienzo del sueño, o los momentos en que no estaba leyendo. Y la lectura constante le servía para no estar pensando en su propia vida, o en sus cosas, suponiendo la mejor distracción a diversas realidades.

Pensándolo mejor, ocuparse con los del F le servía para mantener la cabeza en otros asuntos. Aunque, el entusiasmo y esfuerzo que mostraban todos ellos le ocasionaba una sensación que no quería en el pecho, ni en su mente. Había estado presente desde el primer día.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, viendo que seguían anotando los del F; de reojo, notó a Kotoko señalando algo en el cuaderno de una chica castaña, que borró y sonrió a su novia, antes de asentir y seguir escribiendo. Kotoko había estado auxiliando esos dos días en que enseñaba a sus compañeros, y muchas veces le llevaba a él agua por el hecho de "tener que hablar mucho".

Ella se preocupaba mucho de sus necesidades, mucho más de su interés por ayudar a los demás, que siempre conseguía resaltarse como una característica de su chispeante personalidad.

Encomiable.

Unas figuras se movieron en la entrada de la habitación y él vio a sus padres bajo el quicio de la puerta, sonrientes; aunque la que más capturó su atención fue la expresión orgullosa que su madre portaba en el rostro, que muy pocas veces podría preciarse de decir la lucía en ese esplendor, por él.

—¿Listos? —preguntó, apartando esa sensación extraña que le hizo sentir la mirada de su progenitora.

—¡Sí, gran Irie-sensei! —exclamaron sus "alumnos", todos con _sus sueños puestos en alcanzar la universidad y los múltiples propósitos de sus vidas_.

Suspiró y se encontró con la sonrisa de Kotoko antes de poner su atención en las ecuaciones y explicar cómo se resolvían.

 **[…]**

Tras entrar a su habitación en penumbras, Naoki se encaminó a pasos lentos a la ventana, donde el falso brillo de la luna iluminaba tenuemente entre las cortinas; una de las cuales él abrió, para luego comprobar que no molestaba a Yuuki, quien tranquilamente dormía, en un sueño profundo, haciéndole sentir envidioso.

Se apoyó contra la pared que hacía el marco de la ventana, y vio al exterior, sin hacerlo realmente, con el foco de atención de sus pupilas en el vidrio, nublando el mundo de fuera a su vista. Era lo que se decía, veía sin ver.

Ya llevaba tres días enseñando a los estudiantes de la Clase F, en los que ellos venían tratándole casi como un dios, el más grande genio y el mejor maestro de todos, la persona más _amable_ y _desinteresada_ del universo, enseñándoles a unos pobres alumnos que querían graduarse del instituto para cumplir sus sueños, y que pensaban que gracias a él podrían hacerlo, sin que les estuviera pidiendo algo a cambio.

Erróneamente, los compañeros de Kotoko le estaban dando una perspectiva distinta, mucho más de lo que, podía atreverse a decir, él les estaba brindando. Quizá el dicho era cierto, que a veces se daba más de lo que recibía, y en su opinión, ellos lo estaban haciendo. Aunque no lo admitiera, y para ellos pareciera al revés.

Para todos ocurría lo mismo, pese a que él sabía era lo contrario. Nadie podía darse una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que a él le sorprendía pensar en algunas veces.

Todos los del F lo trataban como lo mejor, y, al mismo tiempo que le frustraba, le sorprendía su capacidad para intentar y continuar; a eso debía referirse su compañera Koujiro al decir que se mezclara con estudiantes diferentes; tal vez antes le era imposible de ver.

Suspiró, y la ventana se empañó sutilmente.

Actuaban como si fuera el mejor, como él lo habría esperado… _un año atrás_.

Aunque le fuera molestoso, lo habría pensado como "bien" hacía un tiempo… pero, ahora, sabía que no, y todos ellos estaban equivocados con considerarlo el mejor. A excepción de su madre, que le ponía verdades ante sus ojos, aunque escocieran, los demás estaban equivocados; mas su progenitora lo conocía un poco más que los demás y él se daba cuenta por la manera de insinuarle cosas, que muchas veces ignoraba para su propia conveniencia y bienestar mental… pero muchas veces ella estaba en lo correcto.

Con lo que le dijo y con lo que iba pasando, con eso que iba viviendo en ese año, con la serie de cambios, con las diferencias, y hasta semejanzas, que encontraba en los otros; con el observar y escuchar… y analizar y reflexionar, había llegado a conclusiones amargas y rotundas.

Si los demás supieran que… no era eso que todos creían y que hasta veces él se creía demasiado.

No era _el mejor_.

No tenía un rumbo fijo, no sabía qué hacer, era un genio y ser tan listo suponía una carga, todos esperaban algo de él. ¿Cómo decir que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida? ¿Cómo decir que no conseguía encontrar una meta? ¿Que no sabía lo que era tener sueños? ¿Que no comprendía ni compartía el entusiasmo de otros ante el futuro?

¿Cómo podría decir que no sabía ni siquiera si era capaz de vivir en el futuro siguiendo con la misma fachada, mintiéndose a sí mismo, engañándose, caminando con la frente en alto, en una actitud arrogante y condescendiente, cuando no tenía idea de quién era, qué quería con su vida?

Cómo hacerlo, cuando se sentía como… _como un fracaso_ …

Empuñó sus manos.

No era más que una farsa de alguien con éxito, que llevaba como una maldición el ser tan listo y no conectar con los demás por lo diferentes que eran a él, que podía hacer mil cosas, pero no disfrutaba realmente de la vida… que los éxitos que los demás veían en él, eran intentos de sentir y experimentar la realidad, de obtener un regocijo y vivir como los demás; que era su intento para ser otro ser humano más, con la oportunidad de fallar y no sólo ganar, como le hacía tener la facilidad de dársele bien todo en cuanto se inmiscuía.

¿Cómo expresar que había ido perdiendo interés y sólo continuaba andando en un mundo igual, donde todo era repetitivo y cansado, frustrante, en el que las respuestas le eran dadas fácilmente?

Aunque, hacía poco no era completamente de ese modo, comenzaba a ser distinto, _por culpa de Kotoko_ , en quien pensar le acompañó una sensación extraña, y no de indiferencia. Y en la que pensar le causaba más tormento en su inconformidad.

Pero, pese a ella, al no hallar qué hacer con su vida, cuando a muchos se les hacía fácil, no se le quitaba de dentro esa sensación de que _era una burla y no conseguía nada_. De que, aunque en todo le iba bien, en lo que más importancia e interés le daba, qué haría, no conseguía obtener un triunfo, sino llegar en medio de un laberinto, con miles de camines para poder alcanzar la salida.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse, bajó los párpados y se cubrió con las palmas de sus manos, sintiéndose penosamente ridículo, y frustrado, cansado.

Cansado de ser _él_.

Y agobiado de reflexionar y llegar a nada.

¿Por qué era tan difícil, por qué su capacidad no le permitía una salida?

Tragó saliva.

Se apartó de la ventana y se acostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos, pretendiendo "olvidar" ese momento de debilidad e invadir su mente con el estilo de actuar que debía mantener y la forma en que se presentaba a los demás, y que se hacía creer a sí mismo; porque esos momentos de incertidumbre, sólo los presenciaba él, y sólo él, aunque en el fondo de su cabeza, inconscientemente, los llevara como una _carga_ , y un _recordatorio_ , para no mostrarse ante los otros como alguien débil, detrás de _Naoki Irie_ , al que muchos admiraban y envidiaban, pero no conocían en realidad.

 _Porque esa era la manera en que andaba día a día, escondiéndose, por muchos más motivos de los que acababa de nombrar para sí mismo._

Y ese era un Naoki, que nadie iba a conocer.

 **[…]**

El viernes por la noche, tras haberse ido los del F, Naoki salió a la terraza trasera de la casa y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa ahí fuera, moviendo la cabeza para aliviar la tensión contenida en sus hombros después de sesiones exhaustivas con los del F, que, pese a todo, le habían sorprendido por su capacidad de captar algunas cosas.

Daba igual, él les había facilitado los conocimientos, recaía en ellos si pasaban o no. Los resultados se les darían el lunes de la primera semana de diciembre.

Disfrutó del silencio, los demás habían ido al restaurante de Shigeo-san y solo estaba con Kotoko, inusualmente callada.

—Gracias por ayudar a mis compañeros, ellos lo aprecian mucho. —Ella habló de forma suave, saliendo en ese momento, y le hizo entrega de una taza de té caliente, que aceptó con un asentimiento—. Y les has dado esperanza, Naoki-kun. _Todavía pienso que podrías ser un gran maestro._

—No, gracias —sintió las manos de ella tratando de darle un "masaje", muy brusco, pero la cogió de una muñeca, invitándola a sentarse en la silla junto a él, mejor. —Lidiar con tanta gente tonta me hizo desear no serlo —dijo medio bromeando, medio diciendo la verdad.

Kotoko rió suavemente. —Esto es por mi culpa.

—No —replicó. Y sin pausa, agregó—: Me sorprende su interés por estudiar la universidad, cuando no tienen las aptitudes suficientes.

—Bueno, pero sí mucho esfuerzo.

Naoki exhaló profundamente.

—Sí. —Ya había visto lo que ello hacía.

—Pronto daremos con tu profesión para la universidad —susurró Kotoko, colocando una mano sobre la suya, en la mesa, y él, en esa ocasión, no rechazó el gesto.

Durante otro instante, dudó en si habría algo realmente para él, pero, al mirarla, del modo en que sus ojos resplandecían, supo que su persistencia no aminoraría hasta dar con la respuesta, y se sintió ligeramente contagiado de su confianza y agradecido con ella, deseando que no cambiara; porque, sin lugar a dudas, así la prefería, aunque a veces le desesperara, pero era una parte más de esa Kotoko que conseguía, _en todos,_ ganarse su agrado.

 _Hasta él_.

Esa vez, con mucha más calma, pensó en la palabra "celos", que dijo su madre, y, observando a Kotoko, consciente de cómo era, decidió que ella estuvo en lo cierto, así como en las implicaciones. Al parecer, no era tan inmune a algunas emociones, sí estuvo celoso.

¿Cuántas veces lo habría estado?

Celoso.

Especialmente por Ikezawa, a quien Kotoko no hacía caso, pero que le hacían sentir enojado y frustrado, por su interés en avanzar su atención con ella. Por supuesto, el otro había visto la clase de persona que era su novia y no le extrañaba que se sintiera atraído por ella. Era obvio.

Sí, estuvo celoso, y todo era por una realidad, que estaba allí, aunque quisiera ignorarla, negarla o justificarla.

Se rendía a los hechos, ya no servía pelear y enfadarse por eso. Su personalidad, sus cualidades, hasta sus defectos, que la hacían ser quien era, los valoraba. Porque…

 _Kotoko le gustaba_.

No era ni la gran mujer que otrora preferiría, ni resaltaba por su inteligencia, pero le gustaba. Y por eso era que con ella se le hacía más complicado de tratarla algunas veces, porque lo que sentía hacia ella era diferente a su relación con los demás, le provocaba sensaciones diversas, hasta entonces desconocidas, en su cuerpo, y no podía controlar del todo cómo actuar, ya que no sabía el por qué, que ahora sí. _Kotoko le gustaba_ ; no sabía si era una maldición o una bendición, pero le gustaba cómo era y quién era, aun si fuera considerado loco de solo pensarlo.

Bueno, a momentos era una "bendición", aunque algunas cosas lo sacaran de quicio, inicialmente, pero que luego _le hacían pensar y sentirse diferente_. _Actuar diferente_.

Sonrió para sí y llevó una mano al cuello de ella, rozando sus cabellos, acercando su rostro para darle un beso lento, sin algún motivo detrás. En realidad, no le molestaba tener que besarla, si no estaban en público, y hacerlo sin una razón oculta. Eso sí, no iba a besarla siempre, a todo momento, no estaba en su naturaleza.

No la besaría constantemente; no obstante, esa vez, orillado por su aceptación del gusto que sentía por ella, quiso hacerlo.

Despegó sus labios de Kototo, que entreabrió los ojos, resplandecientes en la noche, y dijo _"Naoki-kun, te quiero"_ , antes de ser ella quien presionara sus labios sobre los suyos, con suavidad.

 _Ya lo sabía_.

Sin embargo, durante un instante, la profundidad que pareció rodear a esas palabras le impactó, pero le gustó oírlo y se sintió satisfecho.

* * *

*Persona no bienvenida.

* * *

 **NA: Y aquí llega la primera parte de la historia. Sí, diecisiete capítulos para que acepte que le gusta ja,ja. Aunque son pocos meses. A partir de ahora, el tiempo pasa un poco más rápido. Bueno, así lo creo.**

¿Qué pasó con el momento de Naoki? Esto hace alusión a cuando Kotoko piensa que los genios deben tener sus propias dificultades, y me pareció interesante explorar aquí sentimientos de derrota y frustración en él, más porque desde el comienzo puse en juego su futuro. Es algo que viene cargando y el entusiasmo de los del F lo confrontaron, qué difícil podría ser para alguien con tantas aptitudes, que unos jóvenes con menos habilidades tuvieran mejor idea de qué querían, que él... en especial Kin-chan, como él pudo apreciar en el anterior. En el original debe ser peor, porque pasa un tiempo hasta que tenga una idea definida.

Haciendo esta parte de la historia me puse a pensar, como otras veces, ¿cómo debían estar los sentimientos de Naoki para entonces? Porque confió en Kotoko al decirle que no pensaba ir a la universidad, y eso era un gran paso.

Bueno, volviendo aquí... a Irie le faltó ir un poquito más allá; por lo menos, ya admite para sí _algo_. Iremos con lentitud. ¿O no?

Me despido, que hoy les otorgué actualización temprano porque no tengo qué hacer...

Cuídense _,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 18:

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de manera cortés.

Ella agitó la cabeza. —Sí, no es nada.

—Kotoko…

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Naoki-kun… yo… —Giró hacia ella y se movió rápido al ver que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¡Kotoko!

 _Supongo que deben de darse una idea. Hasta el próximo capítulo:_ **Todo depende del cristal con que se mire.**


	18. Todo depende del cristal con que se mire

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que sea familiar me pertenece, por supuesto.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

* * *

—¿Has escuchado lo que se dice? —Naoki alzó la vista de su libro hacia Watanabe, que se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho que era como una vieja chismosa, queriéndose enterar de todo lo que pasaba.

No sabía si su elección de carrera, la abogacía, sería lo mejor para él, porque a veces su buen oído para los rumores, le daban la impresión que haría de buen periodista, aunque no era su opinión la que se necesitaba. Y el otro tenía también cualidades en la rama del Derecho y tenía su mente centrada para ese futuro, mucho más de lo que él tenía, por lo que no podía opinar.

Enarcó una de sus cejas y Watanabe ocupó el lugar frente a él.

—Todos los del F, a excepción de uno, han aprobado los exámenes y tendrán oportunidad de graduarse, e ir a la universidad escaladora, si así lo desean —contó su compañero de forma asombrada y Naoki asintió, pensando en que el único faltante era Ikezawa, seguramente, porque fue el único que no asistió a su casa para que le diera tutoría.

Ignoraba si por orgullo, desagrado o desinterés, pero mejor para él, no hubiese soportado tener que ayudar al tipo que tenía demasiadas atenciones con su novia.

—Parece que no te sorprende —señaló su compañero; se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que después de ver las habilidades de Aihara-san, no debe ser extraño.

Naoki dejó escapar una risa baja.

—Si supieras —murmuró, cuando sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases.

—Jóvenes, la última etapa escolar de sus estudios en Tonan, comienza —dijo el profesor ingresando al aula, atrayendo la atención de todos para la próxima lección, del último bloque del ciclo académico.

Para el último año, el tercer trimestre comenzaba prácticamente en diciembre, por la diferencia que suponían los exámenes universitarios; de lo contrario, sería hasta enero que comenzaría el trimestre, y las pruebas de final de segundo trimestre habrían estado programadas para la siguiente semana.

—Sé que será duro, porque pronto llegarán los exámenes de admisión a las grandes universidades y serán pruebas muy importantes, con mayor nivel de dificultad, pero confío en ustedes, Clase A.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez con lo mismo. Y él no avanzaba todavía.

Bueno, si llegaba a febrero sin una respuesta clara, entraría un año al trabajo de su padre, para descubrir si debía darle una oportunidad a ese futuro, tal vez no de dirigente, diversificando o adentrándose en otra área; cualquier cosa con tal de no experimentar que no estaba haciendo nada con su vida… que no tenía un sueño, que no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir… que no era…

Quería tener la misma fe que Kotoko en él, porque ella confiaba en que presentaría los dichosos exámenes para Todai con una idea clara de lo que haría, con el propósito de ocupar las vacaciones de invierno solamente a eso. Mientras que él… pensaba que no había nada que le pudiera dar un verdadero significado a su vida.

Suspiró.

 _Debía dejar de autocompadecerse. Era estúpido e impropio de él._

No era un fracaso.

Y debía estimar los grandes esfuerzos de Kotoko por él.

 **[…]**

—Mi profesor lloró de la emoción al comunicar los resultados hoy —comentó Kotoko con voz impresionada, a su lado.

Naoki le dirigió una mirada subrepticia, por el silencio que continuó; ella sonrió, tras agitar su cabeza y quitar su mano de su estómago.

—Kin-chan no aprobó, pero nos presumió a todos que él ya tiene un plan para adelantarse a nosotros en sociedad.

Él rodó los ojos, tras arrugar la nariz con la mención del tipo.

—Satomi le dijo que ésa era una excusa suya, aunque él rió solamente, diciéndole que tenía envidia. No se me ocurre qué pueda hacer él si no pasa los exámenes para graduarse. —Kotoko dejó escapar una risita—. Su cara cuando el profesor le dijo que estudiaría con él después de la escuela, fue graciosa.

Soltó una ligera risa ante eso. Ikezawa se lo merecía, no debió hacer ningún esfuerzo para pasar aquel examen.

—He estado pensando todo el día, y no te imagino como eso de Crimonilogía.

—Criminología —corrigió. Ese había sido el último de la C, tras demasiadas ciencias y demás profesiones comenzando con esa letra. Ella había seguido dedicando su tiempo en él y su dilema, hasta a veces sobrepasándolo. Le ponía tanto esmero como si se tratara de ella y era para sentirse avergonzado, pero le ocasionaba enorgullecerse de ella y sentirse en deuda.

A veces deseaba tener su determinación y persistencia.

Kotoko hizo varios intentos, sin dar con la palabra correcta.

—Criminología —repitió él, sin molestarse de hacerlo.

—Eso —dijo Kotoko rindiéndose. Él resopló, divertido. —Y pensé en ti como detective, como el de las películas, Sherlock Holmes. —Él puso los ojos en blanco, sin decirle que, en realidad, provenía de una serie de libros—. Te imaginé resolviendo crímenes difíciles y atrapando a los malos… y te gustan los libros de misterio.

Naoki negó, sin apenas pensarlo, eso no le interesaba realmente; ser investigador criminal podía llevar sus dosis de adrenalina y novedad, mas estaba muy cerca de los policías y no quería involucrarse con ello, en un sistema que muchas veces cuestionaba.

—¿Qué tal, dentista? Esa es otra con D, y debe seguir.

Las que continuaban eran danza y desarrollador de software, pero, aun así, contestó—: ¿No estás adelantándote a la O?

—¿La O? —inquirió Kotoko juntando las cejas.

Él resopló de nuevo. No era de importancia para ella que fuese Odontología. —Déjalo. Y no, no me interesa pasar toda la vida explorando la boca de los demás.

Es más, hasta desagrado le provocaba solo de pensarlo.

Ella comenzó a reír y le contagió al punto de poder sonreír disimuladamente.

—¿Y diseñador? —ofreció Kotoko después.

—¿De qué tipo? —respondió, sin mucho interés en esa área, abriendo el portón de casa.

—¿Hay muchos?

Asintió.

—No sabía… eh… ¿de ropa?

Terminaron de ascender las escaleras y se abrió la puerta de su hogar antes de que él lo hiciera; su madre los recibió del otro lado.

—Kotoko-chan, ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó su madre y su novia frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué olvidé? —cuestionó ella, expresando miedo en la voz. Naoki, intrigado, observó a su madre.

—No, no, nada grave. Pero recuerda que hoy acompañaré a una cena a papá y tú cocinarás —explicó su okaa-san, agitando su mano derecha en ademán conciliador.

—¿Es seguro? —No pudo evitar de preguntar él, antes de dirigirse a la escalera.

—¡Onii-chan! Kotoko-chan ha mejorado bastante.

—¿Tanto como para una comida entera? —refutó, ceñudo. Era una duda con importancia.

Kotoko se sonrojó, solo que él no dejó de lado su postura. Su madre le estaba dando demasiada responsabilidad, que tuviera en cuenta que su fe por su novia podía ser mucha, pero debía de ver la realidad, ella en sí era pésima en la cocina, sus muchos intentos terminaban siendo un fracaso, o, por lo menos, eso era lo último que supo, en palabras de Yuuki.

Su hermano estaba más interesado que él en ese aspecto, porque, pese a aceptarla, le divertía molestarla todavía, en especial con su falta de habilidades culinarias, lo más resaltable en Kotoko.

—Ella puede, ¿verdad, Kotoko-chan?

Su novia, sin titubear, asintió.

Él suspiró, y se encogió de hombros. Si las dos parecían muy seguras, al menos, daría el beneficio de la duda, aun con el presentimiento de que ocurriría algo desagradable en todo eso.

De modo que, cuando bajó a la hora de cenar, le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a los alimentos, que trataba de adivinar cuáles eran, pues la apariencia que tenían no le daba la impresión que era la debida.

—¿No que habías mejorado? —Tuvo que preguntar, observando el líquido café que acompañaba a una carne y unas verduras, en un plato hondo, imaginándose que podía ser una clase de estofado, como las recetas de cocina de su madre.

Siendo sincero, se cuestionó si comer algo que no lucía apetitoso le haría mal.

Yuuki hizo el sonido de una arcada.

Su novia, colocando un último plato, con un arroz decente —al menos—, dejó escapar una risita de sus labios.

—Quise intentar algo nuevo e impresionarlos —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pues esto es asqueroso, baka —censuró Yuuki, de un modo muy exagerado, que hizo a ella bajar la cara de vergüenza.

Naoki suspiró. —Es lo que tenemos para comer —masculló, sin reprender a Yuuki, pero tampoco sin dar una opinión favorable a Kotoko, no podía ser mentiroso respecto a eso, verdaderamente el caldo no era como para incitar a la consumición. Al menos, esperaba no ser extremadamente desagradable con sus palabras.

Probó la comida, e hizo una mueca por lo salado del caldo, aunque la carne y las verduras se habían cocinado lo suficiente. Tal vez, había que alejarla del recipiente con la sal cuando se tratara de ella y cada quien adicionarla al gusto. Mordió un pedazo de carne y le pegó a las papilas, exageradamente, el sabor de las especias con que condimentó el caldo.

A su lado, Yuuki hizo la misma mueca, al igual que Kotoko, quien se puso como granate e hizo cara de asco.

Intentó con el arroz y notó, el sabor era mucho mejor. Siquiera, con lo que estaba habituada, lo hacía algo comestible. Si no se hubiera salido de su zona de confort, la comida habría sido mejor.

Él pensó que, si combinaba el caldo con el arroz, podría terminar de comer, aunque las especias le dejaran la lengua irritada. Sin embargo, definitivamente debía hacerle jurar que no experimentaría mucho sin supervisión, si tenía planes de hacer comida en el futuro.

—No es necesario que sigan comiendo, podemos pedir a domicilio —intervino Kotoko, en un susurro.

—Eso es un desperdicio —habló él, antes que Yuuki. —No botaremos comida —reprendió al menor—. Simplemente cómelo con el arroz y será mejor, tiene buen sabor.

—Naoki-kun…

Su hermano suspiró audiblemente. —Está bien, onii-chan.

Él miró a Kotoko, quien durante la cena comió poco y jugueteó bastante con el resto de su comida. Seguro de la vergüenza.

Naturalmente, no le iba a engañar diciendo que lo que hizo fue bueno. Que le gustara ella, no significaba que tenía que ser ciego a la realidad. Esa comida que había hecho, era espantosa, estaba bien dejárselo claro, pero había comprendido que hizo su mejor esfuerzo y ese contaba mucho más que sus propios éxitos vacíos.

 **[…]**

La mañana siguiente, Naoki encontró la puerta del baño abierta y entró a cepillarse, deteniéndose en seco al ver la figura descuidada de Kotoko, que tenía el pijama de blusa y pantalón largo desarreglados, el cabello enmarañado y los ojos rojos; una imagen que le asombró en apariencia. Debía de haberse quedado dormida, por no traer el uniforme.

—Qué pésima apariencia —comentó, más como broma, aunque su tono no lo dejó entrever.

Ella se agitó y abrió los ojos, antes de cubrirse la cara y tratar de aplacar sus cabellos, que volvían a levantarse.

Dejó escapar una risa. —No te lo tomes tan en serio —manifestó, colocando la pasta dental en su cepillo de dientes, y enjuagando su boca con agua antes de comenzar su limpieza.

La vio mirarlo entre sus dedos y puso los ojos en blanco, cuando ella llevó las manos a sus costados, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, frunciendo el ceño entre momentos.

Utilizó el enjuague bucal, preguntándose si ella pretendía quedarse toda la hora mirando sin alistarse para el instituto, o qué esperaba. Ella desvió la mirada y él se preguntó si sería uno de los asuntos de mujeres de los que casi no hablaban.

Se encogió de hombros, no tenían ese nivel de intimidad como para traerlo a colación, así que se apuró para salir del baño, pero se percató que ella seguía sin moverse, aunque llevó una mano a su parte frontal, donde su estómago.

—No llegues tarde a la escuela —aconsejó, decidiendo que no permanecería esperando en casa y que ella decidiera tomar rumbo cuando lo considerara adecuado, porque podría ver la presencia de él como una forma de apurarle.

Ella asintió, con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado, y cerró la puerta del baño tras de él.

 **[…]**

Naoki vio a Kotoko encoger el cuerpo mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa y frunció el ceño, intrigado por el que su período pudiera provocarle tal grado de dolor, pensando que en los últimos meses nunca dio aquellas muestras, y la veía diario, por lo que no había grandes posibilidades de que pasara desapercibido que, algunos días, y no se atrevía a hacer las cuentas conscientemente, ella se mostraba diferente.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, que sonrió al llegar junto a él como si nada pasara, con el rostro ligeramente arrebolado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de manera cortés.

Ella agitó la cabeza. —Sí, no es nada.

Durante el trayecto a casa, continuó observándola, preguntándose si, verdaderamente, era el periodo femenino el que ocasionaba aquellas reacciones; le parecía extraño y, durante un momento, la vio colocar su mano en otro lugar que no era su vientre bajo. Tampoco podía ver, por el uniforme escolar holgado, si tenía inflamación.

Al salir de la estación, ella volvió a comprimir el cuerpo, sujetándose, ahora, el estómago.

—Kotoko…

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Él suspiró, si ella no quería decir, insistir sería inútil. Además, él no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Continuaron en silencio.

—Naoki-kun… yo… —Giró hacia ella y se movió rápido al ver que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¡Kotoko! —exclamó, soltando su maletín y sujetándola con sus brazos, viendo cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás, ella desmayada.

Le recorrió una sensación de espanto. Estaba hirviendo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo con ella con ella en brazos y escuchó, con el corazón acelerado, cómo unos pasos se acercaban a donde estaba. —Kotoko —llamó, dándole una palmadita en las mejillas, preocupado al ver que no respondía y por su temperatura. —Demonios, despierta —dijo, ordenando a su cabeza a mantenerse más fría, pensando en la gravedad de lo que podía tener, ignorando los latidos de su corazón y la preocupación en una parte, ahora, no tan importante de su mente. Necesitaba que estuviera despierta para que le informara.

—¿Llamo a una ambulancia? —le preguntó alguien, justo cuando veía que ella comenzaba a pestañear.

Negó, sin hablar. Él la llevaría directamente al hospital, viendo que había reaccionado. Y así no se separaría de ella.

La observó llevar las manos a su estómago. —Naoki-kun, me duele —susurró ella, con un poco de sudor en la frente.

—¿Dónde te duele, específicamente? —cuestionó, y ella sujetó su estómago, aunque desvió un poco la mano a la derecha.

—Est… estoy mareada.

Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza que tenía algo grave, pero negó, no era médico para aseverarlo, era su preocupación por ella hablando. Además, esperaba que fuese algo del apéndice, por el lugar donde estaba su mano.

—Te llevaré al hospital —informó y vio cómo un transeúnte detenía un taxi, a lo que agradeció con un asentimiento.

Se levantó con Kotoko en brazos, que apoyó su cabeza a su hombro, en medio de estremecimientos, y la internó al vehículo con cuidado, antes de ingresar también y dar las gracias al transeúnte que le entregó las pertenencias de ambos, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar que el chófer acelerara con rumbo al hospital más cercano, al que ellos estaban adscritos.

—Creo que… la comida… —musitó Kotoko, en voz queda, y le recorrió un escalofrío que le hizo a él fruncir el ceño.

—No —cortó su monólogo—. Yuuki o yo habríamos tenido la misma reacción —aseguró; su comida había podido ser muy mala, pero no había tenido consecuencias graves en sus estómagos.

La dejó apoyarse en su brazo en lo que llegaban a urgencias y, después de pagar, la ayudó a entrar, dirigiéndola a una enfermera de guardia, a quien rápido explicó la situación y se la llevó a un cubículo para ser revisada por un doctor.

Entonces, esperó un largo tiempo a que el médico saliera y le dieran noticias de Kotoko, a la que debieran intervenirla por apendicitis, más allá de darle tratamiento con fármacos.

No comprendió del todo lo que le dijeron, pero confió en el criterio de los médicos.

Sin embargo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo ella con malestares y callando el dolor, cuando buscó información al respecto, queriendo saber, inseguro con el desconocimiento.

En medio de su lectura, reparó en que debía llamar a sus familiares.

 **[…]**

—¿Ya podemos pasar a la habitación de Kotoko-chan?

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco y dio vuelta a la página de la revista de la sala de espera, por la enésima vez que su madre hacía la pregunta. Habían transcurrido, aproximadamente, cinco minutos, desde la última vez que había formulado la misma cuestión.

—En unos pocos minutos —respondió él, por primera vez, de entre todas las que había preguntado, haciendo el cálculo de la hora en que ella entró a quirófano y lo que tardaba la cirugía y la anestesia en pasar su efecto, para que les dejaran ingresar. Tomó en cuenta lo que le habían dicho antes.

Shigeo-san, a su lado, suspiró aliviado. Según había escuchado decirle a su madre, los hospitales los tenía asociados a la muerte de su esposa y le angustiaba que su hija se encontrara ingresada en uno de ellos, a pesar de que la operación fuera un procedimiento sencillo para el cirujano, como trató de tranquilizarle una enfermera.

Tampoco podía cuestionar a su suegro, porque él no era padre y desconocía la preocupación que le atenazaba al pensar en el bienestar de su hija, con el historial que tenía con los sanatorios.

Por un breve instante, él sintió preocupación por Kotoko, pero no lo suficiente como para nublarle el juicio y, una vez que supo qué era, los remanentes de su situación desaparecieron, así que fue a la cafetería del hospital mientras la intervenían y se unió a su familia en la sala de espera cuando llegaron, para realizar sus deberes escolares en calma, sin tener particular atención a los constantes sonidos del hospital.

¿Para qué se mentía? Durante un breve tiempo, sintió _miedo_ ; una sensación ligada al desconocimiento de la situación, el que sus acciones no fueran suficientes, y… por tratarse de una persona muy cercana a él.

Ahora estaba en su entereza habitual. Pero nunca había sentido esa clase de desconcierto e inseguridad y el temor de que algo pudiera fallar, por la falta de control en las circunstancias, aun con su capacidad. Más tratándose de alguien ligado a él.

 _No lo podía saber todo, antes tenía conciencia de ello… solo que nunca le había quedado tan claro._

Suspiró.

La enfermera de turno los llamó y les guió a la habitación que ocupaba Kotoko, cuya cama continua estaba vacía, y Shigeo-san y su madre corrieron a donde su novia comenzaba a despertar. Su padre se quedó con Yuuki en casa, porque a su hermano no le permitirían la entrada, pero su madre acababa de comunicarse con ellos.

—Joven, la hora de visitas terminó hace hora y media, solamente tienen diez minutos para acercarse a la paciente. Necesita reposar —le informó una enfermera diferente a la anterior, de aspecto más joven, y él arrugó la frente, al ser la quinta diferente con que se cruzaba en aquellas horas, que lo miraban de más, como si él no se diese cuenta.

Molesto.

Le dio un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Kotoko-chan.

—Kotoko.

La aludida movió la cabeza, un poco desorientada. —¿Papá? ¿Oba-sama? —Incorporó la cabeza ligeramente. —¿Naoki-kun? ¿Qué pasó?

—Kotoko-chan, estamos tan felices de que estés bien.

—Hija, no vuelvas a asustarnos así.

Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla de junto, colocando los bolsos escolares de ambos en el suelo. Solo vio que los adultos la estaban confundiendo.

—Te operaron del apéndice hace unas horas —explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Kotoko parpadeó y quiso sentarse; notando que los otros no hacían nada, él se acercó, impidiéndole estirar la zona en que fue operada, a la que ella llevó la mano con una mueca.

—¿Ya es de noche? —preguntó ella, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

—Sí —contestó su madre—. Me quedaré a acompañarte.

Su novia negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, oba-sama, y tiene que estar en casa. Tampoco tú tienes que quedarte, papá. Estoy bien. Y en el hospital me cuidarán. —Ella sonrió a todos, del modo en que siempre lo hacía, aunque debía de molestarle ligeramente la reciente operación, y no lo demostraba. —Lamento haberlos preocupado.

—Entonces onii-chan… —replicó su madre.

—No —interrumpió Kotoko, alzando la mano con cinta micropore y una vía. —Mañana hay escuela, y solo voy a dormir.

—Oh, Kotoko-chan…

—¿Se le ofrece algo a la paciente? —interrumpió una enfermera diferente, apareciendo en la entrada.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, prefería a la de mayor edad que estuvo hacía unas horas, que no dedicaba sus miradas a él, como la actual.

—No —dijo Kotoko, frunciendo el ceño al ver que la enfermera entraba y se colocaba muy cerca de él, para "acomodar" su almohada.

Su perfume le mareó.

—Su hermano ha estado aquí muchas horas, ¿no querrá él algo que pueda ofrecerle? —cuestionó la enfermera girándose a él, con una gran sonrisa, y tuvo que admirarle el ingenio para el atrevimiento.

—La paciente soy yo —murmuró Kotoko, haciendo que la enfermera asintiera, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él soltó una carcajada y vio que los ojos de Kotoko se abrían de par en par, apretando sus manos en puños, hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

—Kotoko-chan no es hermana de mi hijo —proclamó su madre—. Es _su_ novia. Y ya puede dejarnos a solas —pidió entre dientes, mientras Shigeo-san parecía divertido con la situación.

La joven enfermera se puso roja y asintió, abandonando la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

—Esas mujeres —farfullaron su madre y Kotoko a la vez. Shigeo-san y él rieron en unísono, entretenidos.

Kotoko se apoyó en la almohada con una expresión de cansancio; él imaginó que el efecto de la anestesia era el que la tenía así, y consideró que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, aunque sabía que, al día siguiente, de tanto tiempo en cama, se querría subir por las paredes. Le darían el alta el jueves por la mañana, les hizo saber el cirujano, si no había complicaciones, que "era seguro no, había sido el tiempo preciso, sin peritonitis" (una infección, según leyó).

Y en unos días se le quitarían los puntos, aunque debería hacer actividades tranquilas durante un período de dos semanas y media, hasta tres, tras el alta médica.

Su madre había asegurado que se encargaría de cuidar a su hija, quien en ese momento bostezó.

—Mañana vendremos a verte, Kotoko-chan, pero por ahora, descansa.

Ella se acomodó en la cama y los tres se prepararon para irse.

Kotoko le sujetó la mano, deteniéndolo. —Gracias, Naoki-kun.

Él soltó un ligero bufido y negó, soltándose, tras unos pocos segundos.

—No vuelvas a fingir estar bien —recomendó, colgándose los dos bolsos, sin reprocharle el haber hecho que temiera por ella, debido al desconocimiento. No era su culpa del todo.

—Buenas noches —dijo Kotoko, y cerró los ojos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, abandonando la habitación en silencio.

Naoki le obsequió una última mirada antes de salir.

 **[…]**

La tarde del día en que Kotoko salió del hospital, Naoki entró al dormitorio de ella, con un papel en el que aparecían los ejercicios y actividades de la Clase F, que había conseguido con los profesores de Kotoko, quienes habían asegurado que no habría problema con que ella se presentara hasta el lunes, especialmente si tenía un excelente tutor en casa, que supervisaría se mantuviera al día, aunque ella se había vuelto tan buena estudiante que no lo necesitaría del todo.

Ella hizo un mohín, entre todas las almohadas y peluches que su madre acomodó en la cama para _mantenerla cómoda_ , que le hicieron esbozar una mueca a él.

—¡Naoki-kun! —exclamó Kotoko con su eterna felicidad y él cogió la silla del escritorio, sentándose junto a la cama. —Nunca pensé decirlo, pero quiero ir a la escuela —dijo con brazos cruzados. —O hacer algo —propuso con un puchero—, oba-sama no me deja moverme.

Ni el día que se quedó en el hospital ella lucía tan fastidiada.

—Entonces tengo buenas noticias —manifestó, burlón, enseñándole la hoja.

Los expresivos orbes avellana de su novia siguieron con detenimiento el papel.

—¡No, ya no quiero hacer nada! —soltó ella con un lloriqueo. —Tarea no.

—¿Y tus ganas de ir a la escuela? —inquirió, entretenido con su actitud infantil.

—Pero a platicar —refunfuñó Kotoko.

Naoki bufó; típico de ella.

Igual, sus amigas lo solucionarían porque planeaban ir a verla, según le dijeron al cruzarse con él.

Colocó la hoja sobre su estómago, haciendo que ella la sostuviera con su mano y la acercara a su cara.

—Estas son las tareas de estos dos días y de mañana, hasta que regreses el lunes. Ya tendrás con qué entretenerte el día de mañana —puntualizó, divertido de su expresión quejumbrosa, mientras veía el gran número de actividades proporcionadas para la asignatura de Física.

—Esto es injusto, el profesor deja más tareas cuando no voy.

Pensó que, por el contrario, aquél la tenía ahora en mayor estima, con sus palabras hacia ella al hablar con él, debido a la buena imagen que ofrecía ante sus compañeros y que engrandecía a la Clase F, la que nunca destacaba académicamente.

—Deja de quejarte, entre más rápido empieces…

—No acabo más rápido —refutó ella, entre dientes.

Si así lo veía, bien por ella.

Se puso en pie. —No, quédate unos momentos —rogó ella, aleteando sus pestañas.

—Haré mis deberes —dijo, sin volver a sentarse.

Kotoko infló sus mejillas, asintiendo. Debía olvidar que él no tardaba mucho; volvería para ayudarla en un rato, cuando hubiera acabado con lo suyo.

—Adelanta lo que puedas para cuando regrese por tu lección —instruyó, ocupándose en buscar sus artículos escolares.

—Naoki-kun… —Llamó ella, cuando estaba acomodando algunos cuadernos sobre la silla, para que los tuviera a la mano. —Estuve pensando… creo que tú serías un buen doctor —expresó y él alzó la mirada hacia ella, cuyos ojos contenían un brillo diferente. —Podrías ayudar a mucha gente como la que estuvo en el hospital y contribuir para curar enfermedades con el gran cerebro que tienes.

Él trató de pensar en eso, durante un momento, pero ella, con la cabeza baja, habló antes:

—Aunque, bueno, pensar que estarías rodeado de doctoras o enfermeras bonitas e inteligentes no me gusta mucho.

Bufó, negando con la cabeza, concluyendo la tarea mental en la que estaba. Le divirtió sobremanera la posición de ella.

Se acercó a Kotoko, que elevó el rostro, y presionó su dedo sobre su frente, antes de apartar su flequillo.

—Tonta, no estudiaría para ver al personal —replicó, con un deje de gracia—. _Eso es algo que harías tú._

 _Por lo menos, de él._

Ella abrió la boca de indignación y luego la cerró, sin decir nada.

Él salió de la habitación riendo a carcajadas, considerando, _en el fondo_ , las palabras de su sonrojada novia.

 **[…]**

Naoki rodó los ojos.

—Mamá, dale un respiro a Kotoko-chan —pidió su padre, junto a la puerta, donde su madre colocaba una bufanda a su novia, antes de ayudarla a cambiarse el calzado, mientras ella lucía una cara apenada, como si las atenciones de su madre fuesen demasiadas.

Que lo eran.

—Solo cuido de Kotoko-chan —manifestó su madre, levantando el bolso escolar arriba abajo, comprobando el peso.

—Ni que estuviera embarazada —masculló Naoki, deseoso de irse de una vez a la escuela, cansado de seguir esperando, porque no podía emprender camino hasta que Kotoko _estuviera lista_.

Añoró esos tres días de la semana anterior, en que, de mañana y tarde, no se vio con la presencia de la pelirroja. Aunque, debía de admitir a sí mismo, se sintió extraño y casi, pero no seguro, la echó en falta.

No que iba a decirlo, mas tres días silenciosos, tras meses de constante parloteo y vigilancia, por qué no, se le antojaron raros y no era lo mismo. Para su mala suerte, ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía. A principios de ese año, no habría tenido la misma opinión, pero en el tiempo desde entonces sabía que había cambiado, solo un poco, su manera de pensar y hasta actuar.

Desde que aceptó a Kotoko en su vida.

 _Oh, ella era toda una fuerza de la naturaleza_ , ironizó la frase de _la gran Irie Noriko_.

—El taxi debe de haber llegado —expresó su madre de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Kotoko-chan y tú irán a la escuela en taxi, lo llamé —explicó ella, respondiendo su pregunta.

—Si lo toma con calma, el camino no será muy grave —opinó.

Además que él se aseguraría de que así fuera… sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, con Kotoko era imposible la tranquilidad, era un torbellino, incluso en esas circunstancias.

—Como no eres doctor, no puedes opinar —arguyó su madre, abriendo la puerta y aplaudiendo—. Allí está. Baja con cuidado, Kotoko-chan.

No se iba a poner a discutir con su madre, pensó, mientras supervisaba que Kotoko descendiera los escalones sin prisas y sin enredarse con sus propios pies.

"Como no eres doctor, no puedes opinar".

Recordó otra vez lo dicho por Kotoko, luego del fin de semana leyendo esporádicamente en Internet. Tal vez… no, necesitaba leer más sobre ello, sin darle una negativa o afirmativa a la profesión.

Ingresó con Kotoko al taxi y ella se despidió, con una sonrisa, de su familia.

 _"Con el gran cerebro que tienes"_. ¿Y si su inteligencia podía utilizarla para el bienestar de las personas? ¿Y si, como decía Kotoko, empleaba sus capacidades para la sociedad y no sólo sí mismo? ¿Encontraría agrado en atender enfermos?

 _"Podrías ayudar a mucha gente como la que estuvo en el hospital y contribuir para curar enfermedades"_.

Hasta ese momento, lo único que sabía era que había sentido la necesidad de conocer lo que ella tenía y satisfacción al saber que no se había equivocado y ella pudo ser atendida rápido. Podría comenzar a investigar y seguir preguntándose si la carrera médica podía ser lo suyo.

Observó a Kotoko de reojo, mientras ella canturreaba mirando al exterior. Si ella lo veía…

* * *

 **NA: Algo pronto la situación de ella y con más gravedad, pero no daré justificaciones, y copié una situación real en su caso...**

Hoy acabé de leer rápido. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya atisban una diferencia más concreta en Naoki? Ja,ja, pues, ha ido cambiando poquito a poco, pero aquí unas partes que espero les complacieran. Este hombre, cuanto más alto, más grande es la caída... ¿Se imaginan cuando Kotoko sepa el comienzo de todo esto?

¿Cuánto creen que falte para eso?

Se vendrán algunas cosas lindas, mientras tanto.

Gracias por leer, seguir, preferir y comentar.

 _Besos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

DaCa: Oh, muchas gracias, me da gusto poder acercarme un poco a lo que buscabas, y sí, me imagino la curiosidad que te daba saber qué ocurría con Naoki, a mí también había cosas exactas que quería saberlo. Por darse cuenta que le gustaba, creo que, en cierta medida, ser tan "inteligente" también era su impedimento, ja, ja. Bueno, espero que este y los demás capítulos que vengan cuenten con tu favorable opinión. Te mando un abrazo.

Ady2004: Holi, no hay de qué agradecer, si tengo la oportunidad, me siento a gusto con compartirles lo que tengo, más en un tiempo corto. Respecto a lo que compartes, no sé cómo decirlo bien, pero sí me imagino que en algunos momentos debe haber quienes tengan impresiones o pensamientos como los de Naoki, que debe ser difícil sentirse allegados a la gente en cuanto entendimiento, pues como sociedad no somos muy partícipes a aperturarnos a algunas personas, incluso de forma inconsciente, y eso también complica la misma perspectiva interna de quienes se destacan entre los demás, de diversos modos (represión, carga moral, estigma, cosas por el estilo). Si mi capítulo te ha servido para replantearte algunas cosas, espero que te sirviera mucho, sino, eres libre de tener alguien anónimo con quien hablar [en caso de requerirle... con cuenta va en discreción ;)]. En fin, gracias por tus palabras y por tu atención a mis historias. Un fuerte abrazo.

izabela: Ey, llegó pronto :) - Me da gusto que mi historia rebase la barrera del idioma y te guste lo que hago. No tengo por qué perdonar el idioma, hasta, si te es más cómodo, en caso de encontrarte de nuevo por aquí, puedes ponerlo con el tuyo y uso el traductor ;) - Gracias por tu comentario y te mando besos y abrazos, linda.

Luna: No, pero vivo muy cerca, en el país vecino. Soy de México y el territorio de mi estado colinda con Guatemala, por lo que tal vez las expresiones puedan ser utilizadas mucho en la zona. No lo sé, es curioso. Saludos hasta allá, tierra de árboles.

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 19:

Sus manos comenzaron ascender de las caderas de Kotoko, hacia la cintura, y luego su mano derecha se coló debajo de la parte superior pijama de ella, ocasionando un jadeo y un escalofrío de su pequeña boca, cuando su piel caliente hizo contacto con la suya, sobre su estómago.

Él apartó las manos de la tela y las posicionó sobre su menuda cintura, sintiendo ansias, mirando expectante la piel del estómago de ella, que iba apareciendo a sus ojos. Se humedeció los labios, pasando saliva, expectante.

—Tu regalo de Navidad.

 _¿Les gustará? Descúbranlo en:_ **La matrioska**


	19. La matrioska

**Disclaimer: El universo no es mío, sino de KT.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **La matrioska**

* * *

Naoki posó sus ojos en Kotoko; con una mirada extrañada, la observó acercarse lentamente a donde estaba él, comenzando a sonreír.

Él se incorporó en la cama, preguntándose qué quería, cuando ella le sorprendió posicionando una rodilla en el colchón y colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, aproximándose lentamente a la parte baja de su cuerpo, donde empezó a moverse de forma circular, calentando su piel y activando su torrente sanguíneo hacia la zona donde estaba, haciéndole tensarse en respuesta.

De su propia boca escuchó salir un gemido de molestia y sintió una frustración crecer en su cuerpo, que se precipitó hacia sus manos y las hizo elevarlas hacia las caderas de Kotoko, para detenerla en esa extraña hazaña, que solo lo incitaba, porque no llegaría a su final. Acababa de ser operada no hacía mucho y su relación no era de ese estilo.

 _Aunque nada se le hizo más atractivo que continuar_.

Sus manos comenzaron ascender de las caderas de Kotoko, hacia la cintura, y luego su mano derecha se coló debajo de la parte superior pijama de ella, ocasionando un jadeo y un escalofrío de su pequeña boca, cuando su piel caliente hizo contacto con la suya, sobre su estómago. Su mano izquierda rozó el lugar de la cicatriz, recordándole que no debía seguir, pero fue más fuerte su instinto, que lo incitó a ascender con lentitud la parte baja de la blusa de ella.

Kotoko colocó las manos sobre el pecho de él y se inclinó hacia su boca, donde él se adelantó, tomando posesión de sus labios, moviendo los suyos con lentitud, haciendo salir la punta de su lengua para entrar en la cavidad de ella y sentir el toque de su boca húmeda, que lo hizo experimentar calor por dentro, más de lo que ya sentía, con fuego corriendo por sus venas. Ella siguió su danza sobre él, que deslizó sus labios sobre su mandíbula, repartiendo ligeros besos hasta descender a su cuello y probar su piel blanquecina.

Naoki sonrió al escucharla jadear cuando alcanzó un punto en su cuello del que descubrió era sensible. Continuó subiendo su blusa, guiándose por el tacto, y posó la mirada en el lóbulo de la oreja, al cual sus labios dieron atención. Ella presionó sus dedos en sus hombros y un gemido escapó de su garganta.

Se separó y la miró a los ojos, brillantes y ligeramente oscurecidos. Ella parpadeó, antes de esbozar una sonrisa pícara y llevar sus manos sobre las de él, para apurar su tarea.

Él apartó las manos de la tela y las posicionó sobre su menuda cintura, sintiendo ansias, mirando expectante la piel del estómago de ella, que iba apareciendo a sus ojos. Se humedeció los labios, pasando saliva, expectante.

Bajó los párpados y dio una inspiración.

Cuando los abrió, halló la oscuridad. Y sus manos apretaban las sábanas.

Su jadeo rompió la calma de la habitación oscura y silenciosa y él apretó los dientes de coraje y frustración, tanto que le dolió la mandíbula.

Así, a mitad de la noche, se enojó consigo mismo, primero por la clase de sueño que acababa de tener —que _era_ normal, lo sabía, pero no menos consuelo para él, porque llevarlo a la realidad era difícil—, y segundo, por no concluir aquella retorcida fantasía, protagonizada por Kotoko, donde su actuar no era precisamente como el que pensaría de ella, aunque su cuerpo, realmente, fuese el mismo.

O lo que había visto.

Además del día del estanque, donde atisbó sus pechos, ella ahora le había mostrado la diminuta cicatriz, asombrada por el trabajo del cirujano, y, en el presente, unos días después de eso, se encontraba teniendo aquella clase de sueño que, maldecía, _no se quedó en su inconsciente_.

Claro estaba, ellos nunca se habían encontrado en una situación similar, para saber cómo sería en un momento así… que no tenía que estar pensando en ello, pero su mente nocturna y su incomodidad presente en el cuerpo, le hacían imposible hacer partir el tema de su pensamiento principal. Su relación con ella no era tan física, ese aspecto se presentaría más tarde y averiguaría cómo sería entonces…

Eso era decepcionante, en parte.

Y un mal pensamiento. Porque por ahora era impensable que algo ocurriera, y no era ni su prioridad; tampoco se la pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en ello.

No veía a Kotoko y pensaba en ellos dos así, obviamente no, aunque le atrajera y le gustara, dos puntos que ya habían quedado claros en el pasado.

—Demonios —imprecó, escuchando un resoplido de Yuuki en medio de sus sueños, que debían de ser calmos, sin sufrir en la actualidad de la clase de episodio que a él acababa de ocurrirle, un sueño erótico con su novia, que debía dormir también, tranquilamente, con el mismo pijama que le vio en el mundo onírico. Ella ignoraba lo que pasaba por su cabeza, descansando y disfrutando su noche.

No sabía ni por qué había soñado con eso.

Agitó la cabeza, el presente no era el mejor momento para dar vueltas a ello, no con el cuerpo algo sudoroso y la tensión palpitante entre las piernas, a la que no quería dar alivio del modo en que consideraba vergonzoso, aun siendo normal. Qué molesto.

Tampoco deseaba recurrir a una manera fría, esperaba que su libido disminuyera sola.

Tenía que dejar la mente completamente en blanco y relajar el cuerpo. Lo que podía ponerse difícil en sus actuales circunstancias.

Rechinó los dientes. Necesitaba un pensamiento repulsivo que le distrajera, concentrarse en números o palabras no serviría, no era que fuesen difíciles y ocuparan su mente de otro modo.

 _Excelente momento para que las hormonas trabajaran con su cuerpo._

Era frustrante y molesto, irritante. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle algo así?

—Un pensamiento aversivo… —musitó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Comenzó a dar mil vueltas a las cosas y, de algún modo, el sueño, o el cansancio, lo atraparon primero.

 **[…]**

El timbre de casa sonó y Naoki, como los demás de su familia en la sala de estar, que veían la televisión, levantaron la cabeza hacia la puerta, con las mismas expresiones de desconcierto. Él cogió el mando de la televisión y la puso en silencio un momento, luego, dio otro sorbo a la bebida de su taza.

Su madre, con expresión curiosa, se dirigió a abrir, mientras él se preguntaba quién podría ser el visitante, a unos momentos antes de la hora de la cena.

—Pasen, pasen. ¡Onii-chan, es para ti! —vociferó su madre, haciéndole sentir más intrigado.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó Kotoko por él; ya más calmado como para no sonrojarse por el sueño que tuvo con ella, la vio, se reclinaba con cuidado para colocar su taza de chocolate caliente en el platito en la mesa.

Ella abrió los ojos con la atención puesta detrás de él, obligándole a mirar la puerta.

Allí, a lo alto de la escalera, se encontraban las dos amigas de ella, sonrientes.

—Otra vez ellas —farfulló Yuuki, y él comprendió su molestia, no eran sus favoritas, mientras las veía descender rápidamente, con una caja de regalo en sus manos, que le dio mala espina.

—¿Jinko? ¿Satomi? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué traen ahí y por qué oba-sama dijo que venían por Naoki-kun?

Las dos chicas sonrieron, y volvieron a mirarlo.

—Venimos en representación de la Clase F.

—Genial —refunfuñó su hermano. Él asintió.

—¿Qué quieren ahora? —interrogó Naoki con voz seca, reprimiendo las ganas de rodar los ojos a las chicas.

—No digas eso, onii-chan, que fue muy bueno el que pudieras convivir con los compañeros de Kotoko-chan.

—Seguro —dijo él con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja a las amigas de su novia.

—Hemos traído un regalo a Irie-san en agradecimiento por habernos enseñado y ayudado a pasar nuestros exámenes —explicó la más alta.

—¡Gracias, Irie-san! —dijeron en unísono, inclinando la cabeza.

—No necesito un regalo —expresó en voz alta, sin importarle lo que las otras pensaran.

—Aun así, lo hemos traído —dijo la pelinegra, haciéndole entrega de la caja con la cabeza en alto. —Entre todos lo pensamos.

—Vamos, onii-chan, ábrelo.

Kotoko y Yuuki se inclinaron hacia él, para curiosear, y hasta vio a su padre prestar mucha atención a sus movimientos.

Suspiró y deshizo el moño rojo que envolvía a la caja, para después quitar la tapa superior.

Tembló su párpado izquierdo al ver el contenido, y frunciendo la boca sacó la muñeca de tela de unos cuarenta centímetros, con cabellos cobrizos y ojos castaños, vestida de uniforme, de gran parecido a su novia.

—¡Es Kotoko-chan! —exclamó su madre. —Qué linda.

—Yo no juego con muñecas —aseveró, mirando con desagrado el regalo. En especial, porque le traía a la mente el periodo en que su madre lo vistió como niña y las muchas que le acompañaron en sus sesiones de fotos.

—No seas así, onii-chan, te regalaron una muñeca igual a tu novia.

 _¿Y eso de qué servía?_

—Sabemos que tiene a la real, pero pensamos que era lo mejor que podíamos darle —expresó la alta, con una sonrisa divertida. —Y…

La otra compañera corrió a la salida, en tanto Naoki experimentaba una ola de fastidio.

—A Kotoko, por facilitarnos que Irie-san nos enseñara… —continuó Satomi, en forma misteriosa.

—¡Le tenemos a su Naoki-kun! —completó la otra amiga, regresando con otro muñeco, similar a él, que le entregaron a su novia, quien sonrió y chilló como si le hubiesen dado la luna.

—¡Qué bonito! —soltó Kotoko, y Yuuki rió a carcajadas. El muñeco tenía cabellos castaños y ojos violáceos como los suyos y una línea donde estaba la boca, sin dar amago de sonrisa. Era una creación manual como la de Kotoko, algo defectuosa.

Naoki presionó sus labios en una línea y deshizo el gesto con los ojos puestos en la cara del muñeco, _que tenía esa expresión_.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Kotoko con grandes ánimos, abrazando su regalo.

Él veía, sin mucho agrado, la muñeca que todavía tenía en sus manos.

—¡Son tan maravillosos! —celebró su madre, quien en algún momento sacó su videocámara y grababa todo. —¡Onii-chan! ¿No tienes algo que decir?

—No se hubieran molestado —dijo irónico.

Las dos amigas de Kotoko negaron con la cabeza, sin entenderle, creyendo que lo decía por amabilidad, seguramente. Él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Yuuki, indicándole que se callara.

Contempló el regalo, ¿qué iba a hacer él con una muñeca? Era un obsequio estúpido, y tampoco pretendía tener una copia de ella en su dormitorio. De verdad, ¿en qué clase de cosas pensaban los compañeros idiotas de Kotoko?

Seguro creerían que le haría muy feliz, pensó, mirando de soslayo a Kotoko, abrazando su ridículo regalo.

No eral caso. Disimuladamente, conseguiría que ella se quedara con el suyo en su habitación.

Si se deshacía de la muñeca, no vería mañana.

 **[…]**

—Onii-chan, ¡tienes que comprarle un regalo a Kotoko-chan para Navidad!

Blasfemando por lo bajo, Naoki miró a su madre. Volvía a su insistencia de siempre, esa vez por el día dedicado supuestamente a las parejas románticas. Tonterías; lo que había pensado siempre era que no necesitaban un día especial para celebrar, con toda su parafernalia romántica concentrada en ese día.

—¡Onii-chan! Ella está trabajando para darte un obsequio.

Él entornó los ojos y dejó de leer la página electrónica que tenía en el explorador de su ordenador, girando la silla hacia su madre. ¿Qué hacía esa tonta trabajando apenas una semana y media de su operación?

—¿Qué clase de trabajo? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se merecería una buena reprimenda si era uno del tipo pesado, por ir en contra de las indicaciones del médico, y porque, si algo pasaba, las consecuencias las sufriría él y los demás, teniendo que atenderla en el futuro.

—No lo sé, Kotoko-chan no quiso decirme —musitó su madre con un mohín.

¿Y eso cuándo la había detenido?, pensó él con sarcasmo; y luego recordó el verano, en que ella tuvo un trabajo temporal, donde tampoco hizo por seguirla o averiguar mucho al respecto. Entonces, como no ocurrió en esas fechas, se le pasó por la cabeza que ella quería que fuese él quien tuviera interés en sus actividades.

Ilusa, como si el mundo de él girara en torno al de Kotoko.

Solo inquiriría en si era un trabajo pesado o no.

—Puede que a ti sí te diga dónde trabaja —dijo su madre. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se giró al ordenador; sin pensarlo más, cerró el explorador y apagó el portátil.

Después, se puso de pie y fue por su abrigo y su bufanda, que comenzó a colocarse con los ojos de su madre siguiendo sus movimientos. Además, sacó parte de sus ahorros.

—¿Irás a buscar a Kotoko? —interrogó su madre, con una gran sonrisa. —¿Comprarás un regalo para ella?

Acomodó debidamente su bufanda azul sobre su cuello y negó, torciendo una sonrisa de burla.

—Voy a la librería —comunicó divertido, yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Onii-chan! —gritó a su espalda su madre—. ¡No seas malo!

Soltó una carcajada y bajó las escaleras a ritmo rápido, animado. Por primera vez, estaba realmente decidido e interesado, sentía que era posible para él convertirse en un médico, hasta el punto de creer que podría aspirar a un sueño, como muchas otras personas. Ser bueno en el campo y desarrollarse en un área en específico, donde podría emplear sus conocimientos y capacidades en la cura de enfermedades.

Ya había llegado a una profesión que le interesara, gracias a Kotoko; sentía que era algo que podía hacer, y había sentido entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de Kotoko de ser médico, pensándolo mientras leía.

No sería lo más sencillo del mundo, era una carrera demandante, que supondría más que otras, en un sentido, y requería constancia, esfuerzo y vocación. Y él, descubría un interés genuino en emplear sus habilidades y las buenas características que le habían sido dadas en la vida, para ayudar a los otros. Como decía Kotoko, por la sociedad, no tanto por sí mismo. Ahí estaba el detalle, él siempre quiso abarcar la situación desde sí, mientras que ella en lo que podía hacer, y hasta que él no lo había visto desde esa manera, con otra perspectiva de su futuro, no pudo hallar una respuesta. Y, luego de decidido, pensar en los beneficios que podía traerle.

Además, con la ayuda de ella, había podido atisbar otras perspectivas y no se había sentido solo en ese camino de descubrir qué correspondía para él. Ya tenía su elección del futuro, después de muchos meses dándole vueltas sin decidirse por alguna cosa en particular.

Pudo haber escogido cualquier cosa, tenía la capacidad, pero no, muy dentro de sí él no quería equivocarse en _algo que no fuera para él_ , no quería fallar, deseaba que su elección fuera la correcta. Porque _errar implicaba algo que no quería para sí mismo_ , por lo que sabría en su interior era una afectación a la persona que _él era_ y había tenido mucho tiempo en forjar.

Afortunadamente, la medicina era una oportunidad para él y una elección con sus dificultades, pero que enfrentaría, con lo difícil que pudiera llegar a ser. Y se esforzaría, porque sentía que con ese camino estaba tomando un rumbo indicado. No sería fácil, pero daría todo lo suyo por intentarlo y no fracasar.

Caminando por la calle, metió las manos en los bolsillos y soltó un gran suspiro.

 _Solo él conocía lo profundo y lo grande que había detrás de éste._

 **[…]**

Junto a Watanabe, Naoki caminó en silencio en las concurridas calles del centro de la ciudad, con la mente puesta en la librería, asintiendo a momentos a lo que el castaño, cuando dirigía una pregunta directa a él.

Se había encontrado con su compañero en la salida del metro, y éste se había unido a él al sacarle la información de que iba a la librería también, como la primera parada antes de irse a comprar un regalo para su novia, que ni sabía que tenía.

—He estado ahorrando mi asignación para comprarme mi primer libro de Derecho —comentó con emoción el otro, dejando de hablar de su novia, finalmente.

Él pensó que, a muchas personas, Navidad, San Valentín y el Día Blanco, les hacía mal, porque su compañero nunca se había dado a parlotear mucho, y esa vez lo hizo con sus planes respecto a su novia. No hubiera creído que sería alguien muy abierto, pero tampoco se relacionaba profundamente con él, al punto de saberlo.

Llegaron al frente de la librería que ambos buscaban.

—¿Qué ésa no es Aihara-san? —inquirió Watanabe, señalando del otro lado la vidriera, dentro del local, en un punto alejado del frente del establecimiento, pero a la vista por fuera.

Naoki contempló a la pelirroja dentro unos segundos, color único de cabellera que identificó, y asintió. Ella tenía un libro en el regazo, sentada en una silla, y a su alrededor había una serie de niños y niñas.

En ese momento ella se inclinó al libro, moviendo la boca, y los infantes comenzaron a reír, dejando claro que Kotoko se encontraba leyéndoles.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿Ella, en una librería, leyendo a alguien más? Por lo menos, a personas con un nivel que se acercaba al de ella, y no avergonzaría. Y comprendería un poco lo que leía; le sorprendía que alguien capaz de ocupar el lugar cincuenta, no consiguiera leer, todavía, kanjis sencillos. Yuuki, hasta ese día, se burlaba cuando hacía su tarea y ella estaba cerca.

—Parece que a los niños les gusta —apuntó Watanabe.

Él se encogió de hombros, notando lo mismo, antes de entrar y que le recibiera la cálida temperatura del interior de la librería, a diferencia del aire gélido del exterior.

También, llegó a sus oídos la voz de Kotoko, que hacía imitaciones ridículas de las supuestas voces de los diferentes personajes en la historia, ocasionando risas y sonidos asombro de su público. Reconoció que ella no era del todo inconsciente, buscando algo en lo que estuviera sentada y sin cargar objetos. Se había ahorrado la reprimenda.

Watanabe se fue a un pasillo distinto al de él, que buscó en los letreros para encontrar la sección dedicada a los libros médicos, donde leyó los títulos hasta dar con un Atlas Anatómico, que pensaba adquirir, antes que otra cosa.

Fue a la caja y rápido le atendieron, dándole una bolsa de papel con su libro.

Su compañero llegó en ese momento, con un libro pequeño, pero grueso, relacionado al código penal.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Irie —se despidió Watanabe tras salir del local y Naoki asintió, tomando el camino de vuelta a la estación, en la que iba una línea directa que llegaba cerca de su casa, pues no tenía el interés de transbordar.

Antes de llegar, vio una cafetería y entró, para pedir un café negro y sentarse en una de las mesas, donde extrajo de la bolsa su nueva adquisición y la abrió en la primera página, sin esperar a casa.

Tras terminar el prólogo, dio un sorbo a su bebida e hizo una mueca, pensando que no era tan bueno como el de Kotoko, quien, para su sorpresa y desconcierto, preparaba la bebida del modo tradicional, con la cantidad exacta de granos de café y agua, haciéndola su favorita, y aprovechaba los momentos en los que ella la preparaba.

No que ella lo supiera, había cosas que no era necesario decir, ni que la gente se enterara.

Finalizó el café, guardó su libro y se puso en pie, tras leer el primer capítulo, dedicado a la concepción de anatomía. Al siguiente, comenzaría con lo básico.

Ya para ciencias había leído más sobre las células y todo lo relacionado, lo que sería un buen precedente.

Abandonó la cafetería y continuó hacia la estación. A unos pasos de la entrada que tomaría, su mirada se encontró con una tienda de artículos extranjeros, y sus ojos fueron capturados por una muñeca rusa de madera del otro lado de la vidriera, de poco menos de quince centímetros, que le hizo recordar el regalo estúpido del F.

Le extrañó la presencia de una matrioska ahí, por las relaciones tensas entre las dos naciones.

Sin embargo, mayor fue su atención al hecho de que el cabello de la muñeca era anaranjado, y sus ojos, para ser rusa, extrañamente marrones. Demasiada coincidencia. La cara de la muñeca era sonriente y su ropa estaba llena de flores, con un fondo blanco en el vestido y la parte cubriendo su cabeza, roja.

Lo pensó unos momentos y entró a la tienda, preguntándose si alcanzaría con la cantidad que tenía en la billetera, que al final no fue suficiente.

Encogió los hombros y volvió a casa.

 **[…]**

El martes, día de Navidad, ya en vacaciones invernales, Naoki se encerró en su cuarto para leer, sin deseos de escuchar a su madre repitiendo insinuaciones de salidas y citas de pareja, y lo muy felices que debían de andar de paseo los jóvenes, tomados de la mano y compartiendo sus obsequios, en lo que se dedicaba a colocar estúpidas luces en compañía de su novia, para darle alegría a la casa.

Su madre era de las interesadas en tener costumbres occidentales.

Llamaron a la puerta —Kotoko— y suspiró, permitiéndole el acceso, para ver sobre su hombro que ella traía una taza humeante, cuyo contenido pudo identificar como café, al estar cerca y llegar el olor a sus fosas nasales.

Ella le tendió la taza con una sonrisa y él la aceptó con un asentimiento, aspirando el aroma incomparable de la cafeína antes de soplar y dar un sorbo, que disfrutó al ser uno preparado por ella y tener la temperatura ideal para no quemar su lengua.

Kotoko se asomó sobre su hombro y, subrepticiamente, la vio abrir los ojos de par en par.

—¿Es un libro de medicina! —preguntó con voz estridente, y él asintió, ubicando la taza en el escritorio, lejos del libro, para seguir leyendo. —Naoki-kun, ¿estudiarás medicina?

Asintió otra vez, estudiando una imagen de la vista frontal del sistema muscular.

—¡Naoki-kun! ¡Eso es genial! —dijo ella a su espalda y él tuvo el debido cuidado de no mover el escritorio, cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo por detrás. —¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! ¡Sé que serás el mejor!

—Ten cuidado —ordenó, quitando las manos de ella alrededor de su cuello, con cara de fastidio. —Y ni siquiera he empezado y no será tan sencillo como otras cosas. No hagas parecerlo tan a la ligera.

Que supusiera un reto en algunos aspectos, también le inclinó por ello. Había hecho el análisis a conciencia.

—Pero… —dijo Kotoko pasados unos momentos—, tú eres Naoki-kun y confío en que podrás hacerlo —expresó con mucha fe, y él sonrió de lado, irónico, pero con una sensación en el pecho que podía definirse como orgullo. —¡Y lo que te compré es perfecto! —exclamó ella tan fuerte que lo hizo dar un respingo, antes de escucharla irse del dormitorio.

Cogió la taza de nuevo y delineó con su dedo la figura en plano posterior, delimitando los músculos.

—Tu regalo de Navidad. —Pestañeó con el susurro suave, al no percatarse que ella volviera a la habitación.

Puso los ojos en blanco, porque molestaría hasta que le hiciera caso y le prestó atención, dándole la cara al girar la silla.

Aceptó el obsequio que ella le ofreció sonriente y quitó el envoltorio, para ver dos cajas unidas por una cinta, con implementos para personas de edad avanzada, pensados para la tensión y el estrés; una pulsera y una máquina pequeña para dar masajes en el cuello.

—No soy ningún viejo —musitó con un resoplido.

—¿Eh? —Ella arrugó la nariz, con expresión confusa.

Él pensó que eso era algo caro, como el regalo anterior de ella, y asintió. —Gracias —dijo con sequedad, preguntándose si se le haría una costumbre comprarle artículos costosos.

—Te dejaré leer, Naoki-kun. —Ella soltó una risita con sus manos juntas, como en alguna ensoñación. — _Doctor Irie_.

Naoki negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco en lo que ella caminaba a la puerta.

—Kotoko —llamó.

Ella saltó deteniéndose y se giró. —¿Sí?

Él abrió su cajón y sacó la bolsa con la compra de la tienda de la semana anterior. —Toma —masculló, desviando la mirada, incómodo, extendiendo lo que había comprado en un estúpido momento de solidaridad con ella, tras pensar que le ayudó a dar con una profesión en la que le interesaba desarrollarse, y que no habría pensado él, hasta mucho después.

—¿Para mí? —Ella le quitó la bolsa de papel y él volvió la cabeza para observarla.

Kotoko sonrió al ver la muñeca rusa, cuyo significado variaba; pero en sí, para él, le parecía más exacta la idea de que podía representar diferentes aspectos por descubrir de una persona, así como le había ocurrido a él, en ese año, con ella.

Siendo sincero, solo consigo mismo, con el verdadero significado de la muñeca, le agradecía el que le fuera de ayuda y le quitara esa sensación de que no era nadie… y que, a pesar de ser un genio, su vida no podía tener rumbo. Ella le _ayudó_ a encontrar una respuesta, donde él no la tenía, con las múltiples facetas que mostraba y que había ido encontrando a lo largo de ese año. Kotoko le había dado la satisfacción de decir que _haría algo_ y no sería una farsa, ni un fracaso.

—Es muy bonita —susurró Kotoko, y escuchó su gimoteo—. Gracias, Naoki-kun.

Rodó los ojos por tanto sentimentalismo.

—Sepárala —instruyó.

—¿Cómo?

—Se parte en la zona inferior, sujétala de la cabeza y de la parte baja. —Ella hizo un mohín y asintió con ojos entornados, antes de hacer lo que le indicaba, luego de sentarse en la cama.

—¡Hay otra debajo! —exclamó ella, después de conseguir quitar la muñeca superior. La miró mientras se emocionaba con cada una de las seis figurillas en el interior, con diferentes expresiones faciales, colores, diseños y tipos de ropa, sin cambiar los rasgos físicos de la muñeca—. ¡Nunca había visto nada así! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Él se giró a su libro, contento con la respuesta de ella.

—Ya vete, que estoy leyendo —demandó.

—¡Sí! ¡Se la enseñaré a oba-sama!

Negó para sí y volvió a lo suyo, esperando que su madre quedara satisfecha y no molestara más en el día… o, mejor hasta mucho después de año nuevo.

* * *

 **NA: Y él se calla de decirle que ese regalo demuestra cómo la ve, según lo mucho que oculta. Bueno, así es Naoki...**

Ustedes querían andar con picardía ja,ja. Lástima, por ustedes, que no fue así. Pobrecito de él, compartir cuarto no le salió provechoso... Y luego, él no se va a deshacer de la muñeca, esa miniatura de Kotoko. Me encanta que le den la muñeca, de verdad.

Respecto al hecho que se decidió pronto por la medicina; bueno, pienso que él dedicaría cada minuto de ese tiempo a analizarlo, y, sintiendo verdadero interés empezando a leer... en lugar de mostrar el proceso de esos días, preferí poner su resultado y lo que le producía esto.

Por último, su primer verdadero regalo; aunque le faltó procurar envolverlo, pero es un primer paso je,je. Nada más faltó el aire navideño... pero es Naoki, lástima... Si quieren explorar más sobre significados de las "Matrioskas" o muñecas rusas, les será curioso.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima entrega, gracias por leer.

 _Besos y abrazos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 20:

—¡Hoy es un día muy importante! ¡Tomarás el examen para Todai! ¿No estás nervioso? —preguntó ella, en lo que descendían las escaleras.

No respondió, ni con el cuerpo, al no tener una respuesta certera.

—Naoki-kun, ¿quieres ir a Todai? —preguntó ella, con voz más seria.

¿Tenía que estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio?

—¿Ése es tu sueño?

 _Cerca de la graduación. Hasta el próximo capítulo:_ **Perspectivas y decisiones**


	20. Perspectivas y decisiones

**Disclaimer: El universo no es mío, sino de KT, y las inspiraciones que puedan darme sus adaptaciones.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Perspectivas y decisiones**

* * *

Bajando los escalones del templo superior en el monte, tras agradecer el nuevo año, Naoki, junto a su familia, guardaron silencio, hasta que hubieron llegado a la base del recinto, donde su madre les hizo acercarse a buscar las papeletas de la suerte para conocer lo que _el destino_ les deparaba ese año. O, más bien, lo que un papel escrito por personas, y que el azar les hacía tocar, suponía que serían los próximos doce meses.

Naoki aceptó la suya y leyó, a diferencia de otros años, que le correspondía una fortuna desagradable, que debía ser lo mismo que a su hermano, quien comenzó a refunfuñar cosas ininteligibles, hasta pronunciar "esto es culpa de la tonta", y botar su papeleta, como él, en un contenedor de basura.

—¡Buena fortuna! —exclamó Kotoko, brincando como le permitían sus ropas tradicionales, y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estúpidas supersticiones —farfulló Yuuki, en lo que su madre trataba de investigar qué les correspondía a todos.

—¿Qué te salió? —preguntó su novia, colgándose de su brazo, del que él no pudo soltarse con disimulo, malhumorado.

—Nada importante —musitó, mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo.

Tal vez, si creyera en eso, sería como dijera Yuuki; Kotoko podía ser la causa del augurio de mala suerte, porque significaba problemas; aunque, si le correspondía otro año con sorpresas como las que ella ocasionaba y le hacía experimentar situaciones diferentes a las de siempre, no llegaba a ser tan malo.

Bien podía aceptar ese futuro, y definitivamente a Kotoko, siempre que ella no pusiera su mundo demasiado de cabeza.

 _Sería imposible, pero se valía soñar_. Aun con sus torpezas y los deslices, su novia había hecho del año concluido, algo distinto y, como ella, le gustaba. Que lo ingresaran, pero le gustaba y podía dar la bienvenida a trescientos sesenta y cinco días en su compañía. A momentos, le haría el gran número de horas, llevaderos.

Suspiró, ese nuevo año entraría a la universidad y, con la cercanía de los exámenes para el ingreso a las de prestigio, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

 **[…]**

Naoki había decidido darle una oportunidad al examen nacional de selección previo a la prueba de la Universidad de Tokio u otra, de una lista de opciones que se vio obligado a entregar; por eso, aquel día se hallaba preparando sus cosas para ir al centro a tomar la evaluación, que no sentía mucho interés de hacer, pero tenía gran significado para los otros.

Salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras, con un molesto ronquido en el pecho, de un resfriado ligero, en comparación a como se sintió unos meses atrás. El desvelo por pensar se cobró su factura.

Llegó al piso principal y vio a su familia reunida ante él, ansiosa, al punto que su padre tenía dos calcetines diferentes y cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro; su madre, lo veía con expresión consternada.

No les había dicho, todavía, lo que estudiaría y seguro no tenían ni idea. Kotoko se había mantenido silenciosa al respecto.

—¿Estás listo? ¿Tienes todo? —cuestionó su padre.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, asintiendo.

—¡Todo no! —exclamó Kotoko, y se arrodilló junto a él, mostrándole un saquito rojo con un deseo de suerte tejido. No parecía con gran resaca después de haber tomado mucho alcohol el día anterior, en una "celebración" por su prueba en el restaurante de Shigeo-san, que solo utilizaron como excusa para beber sake y emborracharla a ella, que no aguantaba la bebida y estuvo a punto de devolver. —Te hice un amuleto de buena suerte, Naoki-kun.

Negó resoplando y encogiendo los hombros ante el ridículo gesto.

—Eres una novia espléndida, Kotoko-chan. —La aludida se sonrojó.

A él se le escapó un tosido.

—¿Qué! —gritaron todos, haciéndole respingar. _Qué irritante_.

Kotoko salió corriendo.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Estás enfermo! —profirió su madre. Sí, se había dado cuenta, quedarse a la intemperie la noche anterior había sido mala idea.

Su novia volvió entonces, con una caja de comprimidos en la mano.

—¡Aquí hay medicina, toma una!

Él vio la caja amarilla y negó. —Me causará somnolencia. —Y andar en la nieve, además de tosiendo, sería problemático.

—¡Oh! —dijo Kotoko, llevando una mano a su boca; antes de leer y asentir con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego sonreír. —Es cierto, pero tú debes saber más que yo, Naoki-kun.

No le dio gran importancia y caminó a la puerta principal, con ellos siguiéndole.

—¿Estarán detrás de mí todo el tiempo? —preguntó, irritado, mientras se cambiaba el calzado.

Negaron.

—¡Mucha suerte! —le dijeron.

Dejó la casa y llegó en calma hasta la estación, donde ingresó en el metro que hizo su arribo al momento. Watanabe se le uniría en tres paradas. Más adelante el otro tomaría el examen para la Universidad de Waseda, en el departamento de Derecho.

Movió su maletín y lo elevó para ver el amuleto que Kotoko había atado a él. Se sorprendió desatándolo y colocándolo en su bolsillo interior, donde su mano dio con el pase para el examen, que esa mañana había visto alterado por los infantiles y ridículos garabatos de su novia (no sabía en qué momento se coló en su habitación para hacerlo).

Descendió para el cambió de línea y se encontró con Watanabe, donde ambos subieron al mismo vagón, el otro con cara de ansiedad.

Demasiado rápido se dio el transcurso hasta el sitio de la prueba y se encontró sentado, respondiendo preguntas que se le antojaban muy sencillas, pero, por las expresiones de los demás, parecían demandantes y complejas. Él solo una vez se encontró dudando.

No podía juzgar, iba aprendiendo la lección en lo tocante a las diferentes capacidades de la gente, y que no a los más listos les iba todo mejor. Pero, no por eso había dejado de detestar a la gente estúpida.

 **[…]**

Los resultados de la prueba, con calificaciones de 999 sobre 1000, llegaron pronto y los días transcurrieron en relativa normalidad, con las torpezas y ocurrencias que pasaban en su vida por Kotoko, avanzando hasta que llegó la fecha del examen.

—¡Feliz San Valentín, Naoki-kun! —Le sobresaltó Kotoko brincando frente a su puerta, recién la abría, tras estar listo.

En las pequeñas manos de su novia había un objeto en forma de corazón, con envoltorio rosa, que él supo era el chocolate por el día de los enamorados, dos días atrás, que entonces no le dio, al no conseguir un buen resultado tras una semana intentando el chocolate "perfecto". Debió lograrlo cuando se hubo dormido el día anterior.

—Sé que no te gusta lo dulce, pero es chocolate amargo con cacahuate, y oba-sama dijo que lo mejor era derretir tabletas, después de muchos intentos.

Para él no fue muy importante que no le diera, pero supuso que a ella sí le conflictuaba, por las ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Suspiró y aceptó el artículo extendido. —Gracias —musitó con sequedad, suponiendo que no debía faltar a la tradición más adelante; en particular porque su madre estaría allí incordiando.

 _Molesto_ , pero haría una excepción esa vez, ya luego le dejaría claro, de algún modo, que no se prestaba para eso. Sería una devolución por el año anterior.

Guardó el chocolate en su maletín.

—¡Hoy es un día muy importante! ¡Tomarás el examen para Todai! ¿No estás nervioso? —preguntó ella, en lo que descendían las escaleras.

—No —contestó, caminando hacia la mesa con el desayuno, asintiendo en buenos días a los otros y agradeciendo sus alimentos antes de comenzar a tomarlos.

Kotoko igualmente ocupó su lugar, viéndolo con expresión intrigada, aunque con un mohín de labios, dedicándose después a su desayuno.

Él sintió la atmósfera irritante, con todos viéndole a todo momento, ocasionándole la misma molestia que en la prueba anterior.

—He acabado —masculló poniéndose en pie, y todos le imitaron, siguiéndole.

Sintió el gruñido queriendo brotar de su pecho, pero se lo tragó.

—¿Estás seguro de tener todo? ¿No falta nada? ¿Vas bien abrigado? ¿Tienes tu pase de transporte? —cuestionó su padre casi sin respirar.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Siento mucha aprensión —dijo su padre.

 _Si el que tomaba el examen era él_ , ironizó Naoki.

—¡Yo le acompañaré! —anunció Kotoko de repente, y él la miró con una ceja enarcada, que ella ignoró yendo por sus pertenencias, reapareciendo rápidamente, _como si lo tuviera preparado_. —Yo me aseguraré de que llegue.

Su madre asintió efusivamente.

Él rodó los ojos y asintió sin decir nada más.

Partieron de casa e hicieron un largo tramo en silencio, con los ligeros copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos, hasta que ella habló:

—¿Y estás entusiasmado con la posibilidad de ir a la Universidad de Tokio?

No respondió, ni con el cuerpo, al no tener una respuesta certera.

—Naoki-kun, ¿quieres ir a Todai? —preguntó ella, con voz más seria.

Sonó como la voz de su propia conciencia.

—¿No es la mejor universidad? —arguyó, más para sí, que para ella, quien asintió, como resuelta.

Sin embargo, él no lo estuvo en el camino, reflexionando lo que en muchas semanas. Todai o no, ¿era lo mejor ir ahí?

—¿Tienes mi amuleto? —investigó Kotoko cuando iban acercándose al sitio del examen; a lo que él bufó, sin decirle que sí, tras un raro impulso que le hizo tomarlo cuando cayó de su librero.

La cogió del brazo cuando estuvo por resbalar, al querer ver su cara. Ya no tuvo que decirle que no se distrajera, era infructuoso repetirse en ello. Al menos, había terminado la nevisca y que anduviera sola no sería tan problemático.

—Ya te puedes ir —comunicó, al llegar al campus en el que aplicaban la prueba, acercándose al sitio de información para preguntar dónde tenía que ir específicamente.

Volteó y vio que ella seguía ahí donde la dejó. Cerró los ojos masajeando el puente de su nariz, pensando en que no entendió su despedida. Entonces, la sintió abrazándole del pecho, y lo invadió una ola de calor en el rostro.

—Mucha suerte, Naoki-kun, aunque sé que harás lo mejor —le dijo y él abrió los ojos, entrecerrándoselos a ella.

Kotoko sonrió del modo en que hacía siempre y eso fue lo que le impidió reprenderle, no serviría.

Se apartó y dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Cruzó la puerta principal, sintiendo que el primer paso retumbó a su alrededor.

¿En realidad quería ir a la institución universitaria más importante? ¿Estudiaría medicina ahí? ¿Tanta era la necesidad que el mejor estudiante asistiera a la más prestigiosa escuela? ¿No podía tomar otra opción que los demás no esperaban de él, pero era una posibilidad y un rumbo escogido por él?

¿Tenía que estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio?

Sería demasiado predecible para él, pero no le ofrecía grandes perspectivas como otra opción. ¿Y por qué no ser como un estudiante común? Se sintió tentado de tener las experiencias que Kotoko mencionó, mas no sentía que pudiera vivirlas en la universidad donde se encontraba al momento; en realidad, muchas de sus buenas experiencias estaban ligadas a ella, quien podía mostrarle las que decía en la universidad, y para ello debía de estar en el mismo sitio.

Y, solo en su interior, creía que ir a la misma universidad que ella, le permitiría cumplir la responsabilidad que se le confería porque fuese su novia, de supervisarla y tener la oportunidad de ver que con su torpeza no se matara.

Todai era una universidad más. Además, como pensara en el pasado, dependía mucho más de la capacidad de quien quería estudiar y desarrollarse en una carrera, que en el sitio, ya había revisado que el programa de Tonan era bueno, y muy similar al de otras universidades.

Tonan sería.

Con eso, dio vuelta y salió de las instalaciones del campus de Todai, caminó por la calle y dobló a una esquina; allí vio una cabellera conocida en una joven sentada en una banca.

Esbozando una mueca que pasaría por una sonrisa pública, llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella y se sentó a su lado, observando al frente, como ella, donde no había nada especial, solo transeúntes.

En tanto ella seguía sin notar su presencia, extrajo el chocolate y quitó el envoltorio, partiendo un pedazo, para hacer algo. Lo llevó a su boca; un poco duro, pero no era dulce, como dijo Kotoko, y sentía el cacahuate al comerlo.

—¿Qué es tan interesante? —interrogó, sin ver nada impresionante en los transeúntes.

—¡Naoki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí! ¿Y tu examen! —exclamó ella, acercándose demasiado a su cara.

Partió otro trozo de chocolate, llevándose la falta ortográfica de la felicitación.

—No voy a tomarlo —manifestó, como si nada, antes de guardar el resto del chocolate, que a Yuuki le podría gustar.

—Pero… pero… ¿irás a la misma universidad que yo? —pronunció ella pausadamente.

Naoki se encogió de hombros. —Tiene un buen programa —contestó.

—¡Naoki-kun! —soltó emocionada, y él evitó curvar su boca.

Se puso en pie, sacando la tira larga de su maletín para colgarlo en su hombro.

—¿Alguna vez has estado por aquí?

Ella negó, desconcertada; él sonrió disimuladamente.

—Vamos —indicó, y caminó hacia donde estaban las tiendas.

Kotoko lanzó una exclamación a su espalda y Naoki casi perdió el paso cuando se colgó del brazo de él.

—¡Estudiaremos en la misma universidad! —soltó ella con demasiado entusiasmo. —¡Iremos juntos todos los días, comeremos en la cafetería, los estudiantes nos conocerán como la mejor pareja!

—Todavía estoy a tiempo de tomar el examen —expresó aparentando estoicismo.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Olvida lo que dije, Naoki-kun! —manifestó Kotoko manoteando exageradamente, que casi golpea con su mano a un joven de lentes que parecía ir a paso apurado a la dirección de la universidad. —¡Lo siento! —dijo inclinándose.

El pelinegro se detuvo y abrió la boca, pero la cerró y asintió, acomodándose los lentes.

Kotoko colocó los brazos a sus lados, inmóviles, y los dos vieron cómo el chico, que parecía un manojo de nervios, dobló a la esquina. Esa era la clase de jóvenes entusiastas de ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, no como él, que echaba a un lado la oportunidad.

Pero no le importaba; podían decirle tonto por eso —y sería la primera ocasión en que lo calificaran con ese adjetivo—, le valía muy poco, era como si después de salir de ese campus, se le hubieran relevado algunas responsabilidades y pudiera centrarse en lo más importante para él al momento, su futuro.

Se sentía bien al saber que ya tenía pensado sobre él y que en unos años podía visualizarse de una forma más nítida y definida, no con imágenes difusas en el que parecía más un espectador del disfrute de los demás, mientras vivía sin grandes expectativas propias y actividades que hacía solo por hacer, siguiendo el mismo ritmo del día a día, sin cambios o cosas emocionantes que le hicieran experimentar fuera de lo común.

—¡Una tienda de mascotas! —indicó Kotoko señalando un local, en el que detrás de las vidrieras se apreciaban, a la derecha de la puerta, jaulas con mininos, y a la izquierda, peceras con diferentes animales acuáticos.

Continuo al establecimiento, había una cafetería de perros. —¿Por qué hay dos tiendas de mascotas juntas?

—Son la misma tienda de mascotas, pero esta parte es una cafetería, donde puedes rentar un animal por una hora, para pasearlo —comentó, dirigiéndose a esa para que la viera por dentro y comprendiera lo que era; se sorprendía que no lo supiera, viviendo en Japón.

—¡Son perros! —exclamó Kotoko perdiéndose detrás de su cuerpo, sujetándose de su brazo, y él vio a los canes arremolinados ante la puerta, sin salir de la cafetería. Más que nada, eran perros de mediana estatura, que mostraban la lengua; a excepción de uno, un Spitz que parecía ser cachorro. —Vámonos, nos morderán.

—No hacen nada —dijo, dándose la vuelta a ella, encontrando su rostro tembloroso. —Son animales de compañía bien entrenados.

—Eh… No…

Él curvó una sonrisa.

—¿O les tienes miedo? —preguntó, sin malicia, hallando rápido la respuesta.

—¡No! —exclamó Kotoko, negando repetidamente con la cabeza. —Si no muerden.

—Entonces entremos —manifestó él, volviéndose al local, donde los perros le abrieron paso para ingresar, sacando sus lenguas y moviendo sus colas alegremente.

Miró un letrero de información, por quinientos yenes podría pasear un perro pequeño por una hora. Lo pensó unos segundos y vio que Kotoko se mantenía en la puerta, indecisa de entrar, aunque los perros no se interponían.

Sería buen intento para que se acostumbrara a la presencia de un perro, antes de que viera el monstruo de su abuela, Chibi, un San Bernardo, que en vacaciones de primavera estaría en casa, ya que su abuela saldría en la temporada con sus compañeras de té, y no quería que nadie más cuidara de él —aun con su extensa familia.

Un perrito pequeño de la raza Shiba se aproximó a él cuando fue con un encargado, y se apegó a sus piernas, pidiendo ser acariciado.

Se arrodilló y posó su mano en su pelaje marrón dorado, recibiendo un sonido de satisfacción del animal.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de este? —cuestionó al encargado.

—Jun.

—¿Con que eres _obediente_ , eh? —le dijo con una sonrisa al perro, que alzó la cabeza y las orejas al escuchar su nombre. —Buen chico.

Volvió a su altura normal y sacó de su billetera la cantidad que pedían, recibiendo una correa, un poco de galletas para perro y un par de bolsas para desechos de animales, así como un par de instrucciones.

Agradeció y colocó la correa al perro, que caminó dócilmente a su lado hasta la puerta, donde Kotoko se mantenía. Ella abrió los ojos al verlo acercarse con su compañía.

—¡Naoki-kun! Eso es… eso es…

—Un perro —musitó en tono burlón. —Has dicho que no les tienes miedo —agregó, sabiendo que ella mentía, aunque parecía más desagrado por ellos, en su opinión.

—Pero… pero… ¿Lo compraste?

Él negó. —Pasearemos a Jun por una hora —dijo saliendo finalmente del local.

Dio indicaciones al perro para que se colocara a su derecha, en medio de los dos. Al momento, este lo hizo, pero se acercó a Kotoko para olerla.

Ella brincó con un chillido y se alejó unos pasos. El animalillo gimoteó, porque sabía que la raza era generalmente cariñosa, y debió sentirse rechazado por su gesto.

Jun volvió a intentar acercase a ella, lloriqueando.

Naoki reprimió una sonrisa, también era un animal astuto y manipulador, porque Kotoko pareció ablandarse por el llanto, dando pasos ligeros hasta su nivel, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—¡Quiere comerme! —exclamó ella, cuando el perro se acercó a frotarse contra su pierna, como hizo con él. —¡Naoki-kun! —gritó al ser lamida por el animal, a quien debió gustarle su olor corporal.

—No muerde —comentó él—. _O al menos eso dijo el encargado_ —completó, en fingido tono de inocencia.

—¿Qué! —chilló Kotoko corriendo al otro lado, colgándose de su brazo, soltando un gemido cuando fue perseguida por el perro.

Él no pudo con eso y se soltó a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago.

Era muy divertido.

—¡Naoki-kuuun! —reclamó ella, ocultándose detrás de él, quedando rodeadas sus piernas con la correa del perro.

Sus risotadas menguaron y recuperó el temple.

—Jun, quieto —indicó a éste, que rápidamente siguió su orden.

—¿Eh! —exclamó Kotoko, asomándose, por un lado.

—Parece que le agradas más tú que yo —aseveró Naoki, viendo que el perro mantenía la vista fija en su novia. Debía ser que percibiera su desagrado y tratara de congraciarse con ella. —Vamos, Jun, izquierda —ordenó y continuó su camino.

Miró por sobre su hombro.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó a Kotoko, quien asintió a regañadientes, mascullando por lo bajo contra los perros parecidos a los zorros.

Al doblar la esquina, llegó a un pequeño parque y fue a él, dirigiéndose al camino empedrado en medio de los árboles sin hojas de febrero; Jun ladró a gusto y se agitó ligeramente, pero no lo soltó, porque el encargado le aseguró que se cansaría de perseguirlo para volverlo a sujetar, la única regla a la que no obedecía a extraños.

La mirada oscura del perro volvió a Kotoko, a quien ladró bailando frente a ella, que apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Dale una —instruyó, haciendo amago de entregarle la bolsa pequeña con galletas para perro.

—¿Yo? —Kotoko se señaló con el dedo, con ojos abiertos.

—¿O prefieres sostener la correa? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja. Ella asintió.

Él se encogió de hombros, era exigir mucho; extendió la mano con que sujetaba al perro. Kotoko cogió la correa con cara de incertidumbre.

—Sujétala fuerte —pidió, antes de arrodillarse ante Jun, sacando una galleta de la bolsa.

El perro se colocó en dos patas con la lengua de fuera.

Escuchó la ligera risa de Kotoko. —Es gracioso.

—Siéntate —ordenó a Jun, observando con satisfacción que se colocaba sobre su parte trasera, dócilmente, mirando la galleta.

Se la entregó; extrajo otra de las tres. Jun brincó entusiasmado.

—Hace caso a las órdenes —opinó Kotoko. Él alzó la mirada.

—Están entrenados —repitió, con una ceja en alto. Ella hizo un mohín.

Se preguntó si su disgusto hacia los perros provenía de algún suceso del pasado o era resultado a nunca convivir con ellos; generalmente, los animales domésticos del país eran bien educados, por la situación de que el área que podía ser poblada en Japón no era muy grande y las casas tendían a ser pequeñas o compartían espacios con las vecinas, haciendo que los animales se educaran. De igual modo, era una costumbre en la población la instrucción y la corrección, una cuestión de urbanidad.

Naoki retornó los ojos al perro, que ya no olisqueaba la galleta, pero tenía la cabeza girada en dirección a un árbol. Siguió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—Sujétalo fuerte —dijo muy tarde, cuando el perro ganó en fuerza a su novia, y la arrastró hacia donde estaba la ardilla, en lo que él se ponía en pie.

Kotoko trastabilló en los rastros de la nieve de la mañana y cayó, gimiendo en voz alta.

Caminó hacia donde aterrizó, en tanto observaba a Jun acercarse al rostro de ella, lloriqueando y frotando su cara en el rostro de ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Buscó alguna herida y no la halló.

La vio tensarse y alzar los párpados. El perro ladró y pasó la lengua por la mejilla de ella, que chilló, sentándose.

Jun se sentó ante ella, observándola con la cabeza inclinada, sin moverse, manteniendo sus orbes saltones a su novia.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco; era imposible que hasta un animal sintiera agrado por ella, incluso si ésta no tenía gusto por él.

Hincó una rodilla frente a Kotoko y cogió la mano que tenía libre de la correa, colocando una galleta en su palma.

—Dásela —exigió sin usar un tono grave.

Kotoko miró su mano y los ojos del perro, que no apartaba sus ojos brillantes de ella, comenzando a gemir. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva visiblemente, antes de extender la mano, lentamente, hacia Jun, con la galleta entre dos dedos.

Jun abrió la boca y esperó hasta que Kotoko posicionó la galleta frente a su hocico, que él tomó y masticó moviendo la cola.

Él se puso en pie y extendió una mano hacia su novia, para ayudarla a levantarse sin soltar la correa, que cogió cuando ella se paró.

Sin esperarla, siguió en el camino, pero fue Jun quien se detuvo hasta que ella dio un paso para continuar.

Naoki suspiró, y un rato después volvió a hacerlo, más que satisfecho cuando, al menos, al devolver al perro ella consiguió pasar la entrada de la puerta, para ver correr a Jun animado hacia el encargado.

 **[…]**

Por la tarde, tras tomar el almuerzo y pasar un tiempo recorriendo las calles, Naoki regresó con Kotoko a casa, donde incluso su padre y Shigeo-san se encontraban, esperando en el recibidor.

Suspiró, ignorando sus rostros ansiosos mientras se descalzaba.

—¿Cómo te fue? —quiso saber su padre, cuando se irguió. —Kotoko-chan envió un mensaje a mamá cuando te dejó en el campus. ¿Qué tal estuvo el examen?

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio la mirada preocupada que le dirigió su novia; hasta ese momento del día, había sido fácil ignorar el comunicar a sus padres la decisión que tomó, porque, por lo menos, para su progenitor era muy importante el que estudiara en la misma universidad que él.

Pero no era su vida la que estaba viviendo, se recordó.

Su madre carraspeó y él la miró. —Dejemos que se sienten primero —dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su dirección y un guiño.

Se preguntó si ella habría visto el libro de medicina entre sus cosas.

Todos pasaron al salón, donde tomaron asiento; su padre mantenía sus ojos puestos en él.

—No presenté el examen para Todai —informó, sin rodeos.

Los otros, a excepción de Kotoko y su madre, jadearon.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó su padre, con los ojos como platos. —¿No estudiarás en mi alma máter?

—¿Pasó algo a causa de Kotoko? —preguntó Shigeo-san, en un susurro, viendo a su hija, quien se ruborizó, aunque movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Yo lo decidí —comunicó Naoki—. Fue mi elección quedarme en Tonan y estudiar ahí para convertirme en médico.

Su familia se quedó estupefacta durante un segundo. El primero en reaccionar fue su padre, que suspiró y colocó una mano sobre su estómago.

—En todo momento me pareció que no eras entusiasta al examen para la universidad de Tokio, Nao —pronunció bajando los hombros. —¿Médico? —pestañeó repetidamente y se quitó los lentes. —Sorprendente, siempre supe que harías algo grande, pero…

—Nunca para ayudar enteramente a los demás —observó su madre sin burla o queja y, de repente, sonrió, aplaudiendo. —¡Es maravilloso, onii-chan! ¡Tú y Kotoko-chan estarán en la misma universidad! _¡Están destinados!_

Él puso los ojos en blanco; eso era lo único que a ella le interesaba.

—Un médico en la familia —dijo su padre, para luego asentir, con una sonrisa.

—Es un gran futuro; mucha suerte, Naoki —expresó Shigeo-san—. ¿Tú ya lo sabías, Kot… ¿A dónde se fue?

Naoki vio que, tanto ella, como Yuuki, ya no estaban en la habitación. Tuvo un ligero presentimiento y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, para ir al cuarto continuo, que a veces servía de zona de juegos para su hermano.

Se encontró con la puerta entreabierta, y la empujó ligeramente, al escuchar la voz de Kotoko y Yuuki, ella le daba la espalda, a él lo veía de reojo, pero su hermano mantenía la mirada baja en uno de sus cuadernos, de los que había visto con sus dibujos.

Sintió pesadumbre al saber el significado.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuki-kun? —volvió a intentar su novia.

—Déjame en paz, baka —expresó con enojo Yuuki.

—¿No te agrada que tu onii-chan vaya a ser médico? —Su otōto se sonrojó y Naoki se sorprendió que Kotoko diera rápido con el problema.

—Sí me agrada, pero… —Yuuki titubeó. _Su sueño era dirigir Pandai con él._ —Onii-chan dirigiría la empresa como yo.

Naoki tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, pero una mano en el brazo lo detuvo, y vio a su madre, que negó.

—Yuuki… —musitó Kotoko, en tono suave. —¿Ése es tu sueño?

—Sí —dijo su hermano, con un asentimiento. Ella posó una mano sobre la de su hermano, que descansaba encima del cuaderno.

—Y a Naoki-kun le gustaría ayudarte a cumplirlo… pero su sueño es ser doctor y ayudar a mucha gente, como parte del tuyo es construir esos juguetes que dibujas, para hacer felices a muchos niños.

Yuuki lanzó un suspiro.

—Y tú quieres que tu onii-chan sea feliz alcanzado su sueño, ¿no? —preguntó Kotoko. Su hermano afirmó con la cabeza. —Y tienes la posibilidad de cumplir una parte del tuyo, ¿verdad? —Él volvió a asentir. —Entonces hay que estar contentos por tu onii-chan. Si te hace triste que no pueda dirigir la empresa contigo, piensa que los dos podrán ser felices haciendo lo que les gusta —hizo una pausa—. Y él será el mejor de todos.

Naoki sintió a su madre apretar su brazo; la miró, sonreía en dirección a Kotoko; luego se fue, asintiendo al llegar a la esquina. Él tosió, llamando la atención de los otros, fingiendo que llegaba.

Yuuki prestó atención a la puerta y se puso en pie, dejando el cuaderno en su asiento. Corrió hasta posarse frente a él. —¡Onii-chan, yo pienso que serás el mejor doctor del mundo! —exclamó con muchos ánimos.

—¡Oye, Yuuki! —reclamó Kotoko—. ¡Yo lo dije primero! —se quejó, poniéndose en pie.

Su hermano salió corriendo con una expresión divertida, y Kotoko comenzó a perseguirlo, con un puño en alto.

Él negó con la cabeza, mirando el sitio en que los dos habían desaparecido; dos infantes en casa.

Sabiendo que nadie le veía, _sonrió_. En ese momento, podía afirmar que las cosas marchaban bien. Solo tendría que arreglar los asuntos de su ingreso con el departamento de servicios de Tonan.

Guardó sus manos en el bolsillo y se fue a su cuarto, escuchando entretenido los gritos y las risas de su hermano y su novia.

Se preguntaba qué clase de cosas le sobrevendrían en la universidad.

Emitió un suspiro, antes tenía que preparar su discurso de final de preparatoria.

* * *

 **NA: Alguien enamorado, eh.**

Cubrí mes y medio aquí, y, pues, no pasó un gran San Valentín, pero tuvieron su "cita" je,je. Claro que, como muchas veces, a Kotoko no le fue muy bien. Casi puse que el perrito fuera de la raza de Hachiko, pero lo deseché, mejor uno chiquitito y que causara ternura. Lo que sí, Naoki puede ser más agradable con el animal, aunque sí les dejo ver que con ella, no es taaan malo... sin perder su estilo.

En cuanto a su suerte de año nuevo, me sentí tentada a ponérsela como buena (y cambié todo el párrafo), pero mejor así como le tocó, para hacerle pensar. Y ya se viene la graduación y la universidad... estoy segura que los próximos capítulos les gustarán, sí, pero no se preocupen, todavía queda algo de historia :)

Gracias por leer.

 _Abrazos hasta donde estén,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 21:

—¿Naoki-kun? —llamó ella otra vez, tras un tiempo de silencio.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Me darás tu botón cuando concluya la ceremonia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por favor? —pidió ella con un puchero en sus labios.

—Kotoko, cállate —espetó, acorralándola a la pared.

 _La graduación se titula:_ **Un mundo de expectativas**


	21. Un mundo de expectativas

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin pertenecerme, chiquitines.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Un mundo de expectativas**

* * *

Naoki sintió una presencia colocarse a su lado y se vio obligado a elevar la mirada del libro que tenía en su pupitre escolar, para atender al tutor de su clase, que esperaba a que le diera su atención.

—¿Cómo estuvo su examen, Irie? —le preguntó el profesor con la circunspección que le caracterizaba y que le hacía verse soberbio frente a los otros miembros del personal.

Él suspiró, ya se había tardado mucho en hacer la pregunta.

—No lo tomé —anunció y, vio con satisfacción, que el profesor perdió la compostura ante él, dejando caer la pluma y el papel que tenía en sus manos, abriendo ligeramente la boca. Sus compañeros parecieron verse atraídos por eso y voltearon en su dirección, observando asombrados al mayor, atónito, y a él. Después de todo, el salón siempre estaba en silencio y cualquier pequeño ruido atraía la atención.

Además, debieron escuchar su voz.

 _Fastidioso_.

Seguro buscaban el motivo que le hizo no presentar el examen, pero no debía explicaciones.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el tutor, recuperando de a poco el temple, recolocándose los lentes, caídos a la punta de su nariz. —¿Algo lo impidió?

—Fue mi decisión, sensei –expresó firmemente, casi retándolo a decir algo en contra.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar en el aula, que el profesor no acalló, pestañeando repetidamente, incrédulo.

A Naoki le daba igual.

—¿Y a otra institución? —insistió el profesor.

Se encogió de hombros. —No presentaré prueba para otras universidades.

Watanabe, frente a él, se inclinó a coger las pertenencias del profesor, que las aceptó silencioso. Su compañero le dirigió una mirada intrigada. —¿Tonan? —pronunció en voz baja, a lo que él asintió.

Esa vez fue el profesor quien dejó escapar un sonido de la boca y lo quedó mirando fijamente a la cara.

Naoki se hizo el desentendido, como si fuese ajeno a la sorpresa, indignación o incredulidad que atravesaba el superior de su clase, quien no pudo más que alejarse murmurando palabras referentes a Tonan y la incomprensión a la decisión.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Watanabe y él volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Por primera vez, la muy silenciosa Clase A, pasó largo tiempo murmurando entre sí.

Él rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado, parecía que no tenían educación, hablando de la persona sin que ésta abandonara la habitación; le importó muy poco y se concentró en el libro que había prestado de la biblioteca pública, pero el bisbiseo le hizo ser el primero en salir de la clase con el timbre del descanso.

Cuando salió de los aseos antes de comenzar el último periodo de clases, realizó un sonido de molestia con la boca, al ver que los demás le miraban. Era ridículo que solo por no estudiar en Todai le hiciera merecedor de tanto interés; no quería pensar lo mucho más fastidioso que sería de haber declinado completamente el ingreso al nivel superior.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Kotoko pasaba a su lado para ingresar a los sanitarios femeninos, con la cabeza baja, sin reparar en su presencia.

Encogió los hombros y se dirigió a su aula, ignorando, como siempre, las miradas de los demás; afortunadamente, restaban dos semanas y media de clases, que se irían rápido, ahora que el tiempo parecía avanzar en mejor ritmo —no como el año anterior.

Además, los cuchicheos y rumores se acabarían en unos días.

 **[…]**

—¡No puedo creer que ya sea nuestro día de graduación, Naoki-kun! —exclamó Kotoko caminando por detrás, camino a la escuela, usando un tono animoso.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, pero admitió para sí lo rápido había llegado aquel día, y que, si las cosas seguían así, despertaría para verse en unos años, finalizando su carrera, y, si su madre lo conseguía para entonces, ya casado con Kotoko.

En otrora habría pensado que el tiempo se transcurriría lento, pero tenía el presentimiento que se iría como un rayo. Ya ese año, que se fue como la velocidad de la luz, había sido _interesante_ , a diferencia de los demás.

—Tengo muchos nervios de estar frente a la asamblea, con todas esas personas mirándome y esperando que haga algo mal.

Supersticiones de Kotoko, pensó el, aunque no estaba tan sorprendido de que la escogieran como representante de su grupo, habiendo sido la mejor de él, todo un descubrimiento en la historia de la preparatoria. Lo que le irritaba era tener que ver a Ikezawa al frente también, pero Kotoko dijo que sus compañeros lo favorecían mucho y que el profesor titular de la clase pensó que era un buen premio de consolación por no pasar a la universidad.

Sentimentalismos tontos, en su opinión.

—¿Cómo haces, Naoki-kun? ¿Puedes darme algún consejo?

Suspiró, ¿por qué iba a tener alguno?

Para él no suponía un problema pasar al frente y hablar, simplemente lo hacía como todas las demás cosas. Solo hubo un momento, en el concurso de segundo de primaria, la primera vez que estuvo al frente, en que creyó que se repetirían las burlas del año anterior, pero los demás niños habían olvidado el incidente; y él, enfrente, concentrándose en lo que hacía, rápido había desechado la situación.

Negó y Kotoko gimió.

—Solo no hagas el ridículo.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. —La escuchó decir mientras rezongaba por lo bajo.

Resopló.

—Es una lástima que se acaben las tutorías —comentó Kotoko entonces. —¿Verdad, Naoki-kun?

Que hablara por ella.

Encogió los hombros.

—¿Naoki-kun? —llamó ella otra vez, tras un tiempo de silencio.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Me darás tu botón cuando concluya la ceremonia?

 _Tonta tradición._

—No creo en eso —masculló.

—Pero… yo soy tu novia y… me harás muy feliz.

¿Y eso qué? No era un argumento lo suficientemente válido como para cambiar de opinión.

—Y si no me lo das a mí, todas las demás chicas insistirán por tenerlo.

No lo creía posible, desde hacía algún tiempo las estudiantes habían dejado de interponerse en su camino. Hacía gran diferencia el que supieran que tenía novia.

—¿Entonces me lo darás?

Solo esperaba que no se pusiera en el plan de persistir hasta obtener una respuesta positiva de su parte, porque el hartazgo hacía en él lo imposible.

—Mejor concéntrate en no fallar hoy —ofreció en respuesta, para que olvidara, de momento, ese tema.

—¡Qué nervios! —exclamó Kotoko—. ¡No tengo que cometer errores para no avergonzar a Naoki-kun!

Siguió el camino escuchándola hablar de que ya quería oír su discurso, que no le había dejado leer antes, aunque bien dijo que quería presenciarlo, como tres años atrás, y sentir que volvía en el tiempo, sin cambiar todo lo que había vivido.

Como muchas otras veces, se preguntaba dónde tenía tantas energías para hablar tanto.

—Y después de esto iremos a la misma universidad —dijo ella, pero con un tono diferente.

Él enarcó una ceja, ladeando la cabeza hacia Kotoko, quien de pronto se había quedado cabizbaja. ¿Dónde estaba toda su emoción y los anteriores ánimos por ir al mismo lugar?

Supuso que las ansias pudieron con ella, pero tuvo un ligero presentimiento, de hacérsele raro esa repentina actitud apagada.

—¿Qué tiene eso? —preguntó, tras suspirar.

—Nada —expresó ella alzando el rostro, agitando la cabeza. —¡Hoy es nuestra graduación!

—¡Sí! —gritaron dos voces familiares y pronto Kotoko se dejó arrastrar por sus dos amigas a la escuela.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y asintió a cuando Watanabe se unió a él.

—Los profesores siguen molestos porque no tomaras el examen a Todai —puntualizó su compañero y él se encogió de hombros. —¿Ése es el chico que no pasó a la universidad? —cuestionó después Watanabe, señalando a la derecha.

Naoki siguió su mirada y vio a Ikezawa, que tenía los ojos puestos en Kotoko, de un modo que no le gustó. Arrugó la boca y asintió.

—No parece muy afligido por ello.

—Solo es un idiota —manifestó, encogiendo los hombros.

—Parece muy decidido, ya debe haberlo superado —observó Watanabe, continuando el camino hacia la escuela, cuando él se adelantó.

Pensó en las palabras de su compañero. Quizá era cierto, aunque el asunto que le concernía, del interés de su novia, no lo había superado.

 **[…]**

Precediendo a su grupo por ser el representante de la generación, Naoki entró al auditorio para la ceremonia de graduación en la que entregarían sus certificados de preparatoria, y dar finalizada esa etapa.

Ocupó el primer asiento y sus compañeros de clase lo imitaron en sus respectivos lugares, en lo que el director presentaba a los demás grupos detrás del suyo, hasta llegar al F, que fue acompañado por una serie de vítores. Watanabe y Koujiro, junto a él, como los representantes de su grupo para recibir los certificados, dejaron escapar unas risas, como algunos de sus compañeros; él se quedó impertérrito.

Una vez que todos estuvieron debidamente ocupados, el director dio comienzo a la ceremonia, hablando sobre el camino que habían recorrido los estudiantes y el futuro que comenzaba a partir de ese día y lo orgulloso que estaba de la primera generación, en la que casi por totalidad, todos conseguían un puesto en la universidad. Si Ikezawa lo hubiese intentado, habría incluido a toda la generación.

El director siguió hablando unos minutos más, hasta llamarlo al estrado para dar su discurso, presentándolo como el mejor alumno de la generación.

Se puso en pie después de los aplausos y acortó el breve camino que le llevaba a las escaleras, que subió en calma, hasta colocarse ante el director y darle una reverencia, antes de tomar la palabra en el micrófono.

Dirigió su mirada a la asamblea, elevando una sonrisa cortés a los demás y comenzó el discurso que había preparado para ese día, que completaba el ofrecido el primer día de la preparatoria.

—En este buen día, las flores de durazno han madurado, mientras los días se ponen más cálidos —recitó, recorriendo lentamente con la mirada al público—. Estoy honrado de tener a tantos presentes hoy para hacer esta ceremonia grande y magnífica.

Habló de los retos que podrían haber enfrentado aquellos días y sus buenos deseos para el futuro, la importancia de la constancia para alcanzar el éxito y la esperanza de que ellos contribuyeran al bienestar de su nación y la sociedad, convirtiéndose en personas que hicieran sentir orgullosas a la institución que les había dado cabida esos años. Ofreció sus agradecimientos a la plantilla de profesores y a los padres de todos ellos y concluyó con una despedida a los demás estudiantes, deseándoles que triunfaran y alcanzaran los sueños que se propusieron.

Esas palabras finales, como un agregado de último momento.

Asintió a los demás, felicitándoles por graduarse, y calló, para segundos después escuchar cómo el auditorio se llenó de los aplausos del público, su indicación para regresar a su lugar.

—Nos conmueven las palabras del representante graduado y agradecemos que dé voz al alumnado este día. Ahora, los estudiantes representando de cada grupo para entregar los certificados a sus compañeros. De la Clase A, Watanabe Hitoshi y Koujiro Rinko…

Naoki dejó pasar la entrega sin mucho interés, acabada su participación formal. De par en par, tras ser nombrados, los estudiantes que representaban a sus clases subieron al estrado para recibir los diplomas.

—Finalmente, representando a la Clase F, Ikezawa Kinnosuke —se escuchó el grito exagerado del tipo— y Aihara Kotoko. —Hubo un silencio tras la mención del nombre de ella, a lo que muchos voltearon a la parte trasera.

Podría apostar a que estaba soñando despierta.

—Aihara Kotoko —repitió el director, con voz anonadada, y entonces se oyó una conmoción detrás.

—¡Presente! —exclamó Kotoko.

Él puso los ojos en blanco; mientras que las risas llenaron el auditorio.

De reojo, la vio avanzar en compañía de Ikezawa, que parecía brillar con la sonrisa de Cheshire en su cara. —Vamos, Kotoko; deberíamos ir agarrados del brazo —pronunció, no muy bajo, aquél. Naoki arrugó la nariz, qué ridículo.

—¡No seas estúpido, Kin-chan! —protestó Kotoko, haciéndolo sonreír con arrogancia—. No hay motivos para hacerlo.

—Es el día de nuestra boda —susurró Ikezawa cuando pasaba por su lado, e identificó una de las expresiones atontadas que ponía Kotoko al estar en medio de una ensoñación.

Qué estúpido, imaginarse una boda al momento y más con la novia de otro. _La suya_.

Era un imbécil patético.

Y se imaginaba que Kotoko no escaparía de la vergüenza que querría evitar ese día, luego de su inicial percance.

Ambos subieron al estrado; ella extendió las manos para recibir su parte de certificados, pero Ikezawa no lo hizo, y leyó de los labios del director pronunciar su nombre, hasta tener que hacerlo en el micrófono.

—Ikezawa Kinnosuke —repitió el director, y Kotoko colocó sus manos para recibir los demás certificados, dándole un codazo a su compañero.

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando? —preguntó Watanabe, junto a él. Encogió los hombros, divertido de imaginar los sueños rotos que perdurarían en Ikezawa, que debía estar ilusionándose con ese breve momento en el que se "casaba" con Kotoko.

—Ikezawa Kinnosuke.

—Kin-chan. —La cercanía le permitió escuchar el llamado de su novia.

—¡Por supuesto que acepto! —gritó el aludido, ocasionando las risas de todos.

—¿Qué aceptas? —masculló en el micrófono el director, con cara ya molesta.

—Cállate, Kin-chan. ¡Es embarazoso! —exclamó Kotoko, con lo que parecía voz enfadada; le reconoció al tipo el lograr lo imposible.

Ikezawa quitó el micrófono y lo sostuvo frente a su boca, Naoki se cruzó de brazos por algo interesante. —¡No! ¡Tengo que hablar! —Dio un respingo con el estridente grito fastidioso; el idiota ese no conocía el uso del micrófono—. ¡Irie Naoki! —En su periferia captó la mirada interesada de Watanabe—. ¡No te sientas bien sólo porque irás a la misma universidad que Kotoko y porque por ahora eres su novio! —expresó Ikezawa señalándole—. ¡Antes que todos triunfaré y pronto me convertiré en un chef con habilidades! ¡Y Kotoko me preferirá a mí y podré casarme con ella!

—Guau, Irie-san sí que tiene competencia —dijo alguien detrás, haciéndole resoplar.

—Aihara-san debe ser muy buena en algo —aseveró otro.

—Consiguió estar en el puesto cincuenta este año —opinó una persona más.

Enarcó una ceja en dirección a Ikezawa, al que Kotoko trataba de empujar para que se callara, con lo que le permitían los papeles en sus brazos. La veía decir cosas entre dientes, pero que no alcanzaba a leer de sus labios.

—Sólo quería decírselo a todos, porque Kotoko y él no hacen la mejor pareja —afirmó el bocón, con la atención puesta en todos—. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo? ¡Ninguna objeción! ¿Cierto! —Rió al final, haciendo estremecer de desagrado a Naoki.

Qué estúpido, como si fuera necesario avergonzarse en público de tal modo.

—¡Objeción! —Naoki llevó una mano a la frente, con la participación de su madre. ¿De verdad? —¡Onii-chan, di algo rápido! —exigió ella—. ¡Afróntalo y dile que nunca dejarás que eso suceda!

Bajó la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, rogando porque su madre fuera menos intempestiva e impulsiva.

—"Onii-chan", se refiere a ti, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros desde la fila de atrás.

—Irie sí que lo tiene difícil —comentó la voz de otro de su grupo. Como si él fuese a permitir semejante tontería.

—¡Kin-chan, idiota! —proclamó de repente Kotoko, atrayendo la atención de nuevo al público. Él alzó la vista otra vez; Ikezawa había palidecido y ella tenía el rostro rojo—. ¡Ya no te conozco! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Y estás avergonzándome!

Kotoko dio un paso para bajar y Kinnosuke la sujetó, pero ella se quiso alejar y perdió el paso en el escalón, resbalando y haciendo volar los papeles a su alrededor, aterrizando en el suelo alfombrado.

Ikezawa y su madre chillaron el nombre de ella.

Naoki llevó otra vez la mano a su frente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No, no, no, no —repitió ella arrodillándose, haciendo movimientos de negación con la cabeza, mientras reunía los certificados.

Ninguna secuela debió dejar su caída, porque se concentró en los papeles.

Él se inclinó a recoger un certificado a sus pies, casualmente el que iba hacia Aihara Kotoko y extendió la mano con el papel hacia ella. —Muchas gracias —susurró Kotoko sin voltear, hasta hacerlo y abrir los ojos de asombro.

La cogió levemente de la oreja. —Ten cuidado, tonta —musitó suave, para después erguirse. Ella asintió, con la mirada baja.

Ikezawa se acercó entonces a Kotoko, quien se puso en pie y lo ignoró, caminando con la cabeza en alto hacia su lugar, con Ikezawa siguiéndole como un perrito faldero.

Él elevó la comisura de su labio con petulancia.

Tras ello, la ceremonia pronto llegó a su fin, y su periodo del instituto concluyó. Le restaba ir por sus pertenencias.

Al abandonar el auditorio, se encontró con muchas miradas femeninas, que observaban su pecho; durante un segundo dudó en si lo atosigarían con la ridícula petición del segundo botón, destinado a _su chica más especial_ , pero al sentir que un cuerpo de peso conocido se colgaba de su brazo, las dueñas de las miradas se dieron vuelta, con similares expresiones de lamento en el rostro.

Naoki soltó un suspiro de exasperación, soltándose del brazo de Kotoko, para continuar su camino a los casilleros.

—¿Me darás tu segundo botón?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por favor? —pidió ella con un puchero en sus labios.

Rodó los ojos. —¡Kotoko-chan! ¡Onii-chan! —Los reclamó su madre a sus espaldas y se detuvo a medio patio, con un suspiro, preguntándose qué querría. Suficiente era su ridículo llamado en el auditorio.

—Oba-sama —saludó Kotoko a su madre, que se colocó ante ellos y la abrazó.

—Felicidades a los dos.

—Gracias, oba-sama. —Al momento llegaron los padres de ambos, Shigeo-san con la cámara de video bajo el brazo.

—Muchas felicitaciones —dijo su padre.

—Nunca creí que llegaría a ver este día —musitó Shigeo-san, con los ojos vidriosos. —Y Kotoko estudiará la universidad.

—Papá —murmuró ella. Su padre le dio unas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro.

—Ai-chan, ya está bien, Kotoko-chan es una gran joven.

—¿Onii-chan, no has dado tu botón a Kotoko-chan? —inquirió su madre en tono recriminatorio, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—No creo en eso —masculló, desviando sus ojos de ella.

—Pero Kotoko-chan sí, y no pierdes nada con darle el botón —argumentó su progenitora, insistente como siempre.

—¡Sí! —concordó Kotoko aplaudiendo.

—¡Yo puedo dar a Kotoko mi botón! —Naoki casi gruñó cuando el bocón colocó una mano en su brazo, interponiéndose entre él y Kotoko.

—¡No! —exclamaron las dos mujeres simultáneamente.

Él apartó con desagrado la mano de Ikezawa.

—Kinnosuke —habló Shigeo-san, y lo vio entornando la mirada.

—¡Jefe padre!

—Te he dicho que no me llames así —reprendió el padre de Kotoko, ganándose una inclinación de disculpa de parte de Ikezawa.

Naoki vio el intercambio con interés; ¿así que aquel comenzaría a trabajar con su suegro? Qué modo tan _conveniente_ de aspirar por su sueño.

Dio unos pasos para avanzar, pero notó que los demás se movían para seguirle el ritmo, y se detuvo.

—Solo que deseo algún día poder llamarle padre, jefe —expresó solemne Ikezawa. —Y comenzaré dando mi botón a Kotoko.

—¡Kotoko-chan no quiere tu botón, muchacho! —intervino su madre, comenzando un duelo de miradas con el ex estudiante del F. Kotoko asintió, pero ninguno de los dos la veía. —¡Ella quiere el de onii-chan!

—Pero si él no se lo da, puedo dárselo yo —aireó Ikezawa. Volvió a avanzar, y continuaron al paso que él, fastidiándolo.

Apretó las manos en puños, a sus costados.

—¡No lo harás! —riñó su madre.

—¡Sí! —devolvió el otro, alzando un puño.

Los otros tres seguían el intercambio; Kotoko cambiaba la dirección de su cabeza a cada uno, negando y afirmando según se tratara la persona, al punto que se casi se confundió y aceptó el botón de Ikezawa, llevando las manos a sus mejillas, pero nadie, más que él, se percató.

Todos ellos le colmaron la paciencia, y masajeó el puente de su nariz, para luego llevar la mano a su pecho, antes de arrepentirse.

Aprovechó que Kotoko estaba bajando las manos, para coger su derecha y colocarle el dichoso botón, a fin de concluir esa tontería y que no lo persiguieran después.

—Voy a por mis cosas —pregonó en voz alta, alejándose a su objetivo inicial.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡El botón! ¡Las fotos! —gritó su madre tras de sí.

—Oba-sama… —Esa fue Kotoko.

Su madre chilló, y hasta los pájaros salieron volando. Él llevó los dedos a sus ojos, frotándolos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **[…]**

Naoki ya sabía, por los comentarios de Kotoko acerca de la celebración en la noche, que su grupo y el de ella coincidirían en el salón —muy tarde lo supo, por supuesto, dado que dijo que lo organizó el bocón—, pero aun así fue fastidioso encontrarse en el mismo sitio, más por las exclamaciones de asombro de ambos grupos, que otra cosa.

La única satisfacción era la expresión de incredulidad de Ikezawa, al pasar él en compañía de los compañeros que tuvo esos tres años.

—Oh, la Clase F —comentó Watanabe tras de él. —Qué coincidencia. Debes tener suerte, Irie.

—¿No me digan que también los de la Clase A están celebrando aquí! ¡No puede ser! —expresó con tal indignación Ikezawa, que hasta casi pudo escuchar sus dientes rechinar al final.

—Desafortunadamente, para ti, así es —respondió Naoki, siguiendo su camino.

Sus compañeros a su lado, que entraron al momento, comenzaron a quejarse en voz alta por compartir el espacio con el F.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes! ¿Qué tiene de malo la Clase F! —saltó Ikezawa, ocasionando risas en los otros, y comentarios de que era el payaso de la ceremonia.

Ya en sus lugares, el profesor, quien los había citado allí, les invitó los platillos de la noche, que comenzaron a degustar civilizadamente, hasta que el salón se oscureció, y un foco en el escenario se encendió, en el cual apareció Ikezawa, vestido como una mala imitación de Elvis Presley.

—¿Otra vez ése? —cuestionó alguien.

—Tenía preparada una canción especial para el día de hoy, pero me conformaré con dedicarles una melodía a mis estimados compañeros del F, la segunda canción que preparé para esta noche —anunció en el micrófono Ikezawa, antes de hacerlos estremecer de horror a todos, con horribles notas y una espantosa letra, cuyo contenido no eran más que frases repetitivas de "mis hermanos del F, siempre unidos" y "por siempre Clase F".

Sus compañeros y compañeras, a su alrededor, soltaron carcajadas. Vio que los conocidos de Ikezawa, a excepción de los que acompañaban en el escenario, no parecían muy a gusto, con expresiones apenadas en el rostro.

—¡Escuchen mi segunda estrofa!

—¿Qué!

—¿Hay más!

Dijeron a gritos los de su parte del salón y vio unos ligeros asentimientos en algunos del F. Probablemente, de una voz más afinada, el gesto les hubiese agradado.

Kotoko estuvo en lo cierto, no era dado a cantar.

—Por favor, no, se me arruinará la comida —expresó él en voz alta, llevando su vaso a la boca.

—¿Qué dijiste! —protestó Ikezawa—. ¡Irie bastardo! ¡Genio demonio!

La melodía de un teléfono resonó en el salón, y todos fueron testigos del "cantautor" respondiendo, resaltando la palabra "jefe".

 _Le debía un gran agradecimiento a Shigeo-san por interrumpir esa tortura_.

Con rapidez, Ikezawa se acercó a Kotoko, le dijo algo, y corrió a la salida, llevándose la guitarra a sus espaldas, así como dejando anonadados a los tipos que le seguían, todavía en el escenario, con el bajo eléctrico y el piano.

Las luces del salón se encendieron en su totalidad.

—Ese estudiante, escuché que no irá a la universidad, pero comenzó en un empleo —habló el sensei de la clase, levantándose de su asiento, con la misma pose soberbia de siempre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso! —reclamó el tutor de la clase de Kotoko, con quien había coincidido al pedir las tareas de ella, y resultó ser de mejor trato, casi como su padre.

—No, nada —contestó su profesor, reacomodando sus lentes del modo que hacía cuando se ponía en actitud altanera.

—¡Estará uniéndose a la sociedad antes! —defendió el otro profesor a Ikezawa. —¡No hay razón para tratarlo como un idiota!

—¡Cierto! —respaldaron los compañeros de Kotoko, de un modo admirable; pero él ya los había conocido con anterioridad; y, habría pensado, tal vez, que valdría la pena defender, si no se tratara de Ikezawa, por quien no sentía ningún aprecio… a pesar de admitir que tenía buena mano con la comida.

—En verdad, todos ustedes. —Su profesor se cruzó de brazos—. También, parece haber una estudiante en la clase F que, pese a sus descubiertas habilidades, no es más que una distracción para nuestro mejor estudiante.

Naoki se irguió, el maestro se estaba inmiscuyendo en su vida, del modo en que no debía; había un límite, que el otro no debía sobrepasar. Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró a Watanabe, que señaló su mano empuñada —sin saber en qué instante la puso así.

—Hay un rumor, y me atrevo a creerlo, que dice que es su culpa que no haya ido a la Universidad de Tokio —continuó su profesor avanzando hasta quedar a un palmo de su novia, y él, tratando de relajar las manos, se puso en pie.

¿Qué estupidez estaba diciendo? ¿De cuál rumor hablaba que, por una vez, no llegó a sus oídos?

Le vino a la cabeza las reacciones de Kotoko tras la vez que comunicó a su profesor que no iría a Todai. Ahora era claro, y le enfureció; ¿qué no le creían capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Esperaban que cumpliera lo que deseaban los demás y no él? ¿Con qué derecho reclamaban a ella, siendo que él era el único que tenía derecho a decirle las cosas?

A ella le vio bajar la mirada.

Sus compañeros empezaron a dar comentarios secundando las palabras de su sensei, dirigidas a réplicas a Kotoko, mientras que los de ella la rodeaban, apoyándola.

Pensó en las tonterías que decían los de su salón, a excepción de Watanabe y Koujiro, parados a su costado. ¿Que Kotoko le impidió ir? _Como si él fuese a dejar que nada lo detuviese, si hubiera querido ir a la Universidad de Tokio_.

¿Que ella fue un estorbo?

Kotoko fue de mayor provecho que ellos y le ayudó a conseguir encontrar un futuro profesional de su interés; los demás solo lo habían presionado continuamente y esperaban que cumpliera sus deseos o sobresaliera como ellos no podían.

Al parecer, los del A podían ser más inconscientes e irrespetuosos, sin tomar en cuenta sus decisiones.

—Sensei —dijo él, avanzando hasta quedar junto a su profesor—. No es su culpa.

—Pero, Irie…

—Y nadie tiene derecho a asumir lo contrario. Además —agregó, elevando la voz—, no he dado la libertad de opinar sobre mi vida.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo en el salón.

—Como si no pudiera demostrar ser el mejor en nuestra universidad… Cuestionan mis habilidades.

—Irie-san, no sabes lo que dices —opinó alguien, sin importarle quién.

—Es cierto, Irie, no te das cuenta del error que cometes en tu vida.

—Tienes que estar con alguien mejor.

—Irie, como superior, te aconsejo que reconsideres tus decisiones. Todavía no es tarde.

Los del F permanecían callados observando, y hasta notó una mirada preocupada de parte del sensei del grupo. Odiaba que se hiciera un espectáculo _su_ vida.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, ya estaba cansado de esas tonterías, pensó, con la idea de irse de allí; de paso, llevándose consigo a Kotoko, quien hasta entonces no había alzado la cabeza.

Esa tonta, no era capaz de ver lo estúpido de todo eso.

—¿Alguno se ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a Kotoko-san? —cuestionó Koujiro, callándolos a todos, ofreciéndole el momento perfecto para escabullirse.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron las amigas de ella, y los otros que la conocían asintieron también.

—¡Pero solo es una más del F!

Vio a Kotoko perderse entre su grupo, antes de que él la alcanzara.

—¡Aihara-san le ha lavado el cerebro a Irie!

—¡Kotoko no es así!

—¡Solo se ha aprovechado de Irie-san!

A Naoki le importó muy poco toda su pelea, y fue hacia la puerta; salió y miró hacia los lados, hasta dar con la cabellera pelirroja de Kotoko, oscurecida levemente por la noche.

El que tropezara le dio tiempo para acercarse hasta ella, que se levantó al verlo, y corrió hacia su izquierda, a un callejón sin salida.

La sujetó para sacarla de ahí y dejara esa ridiculez e ir a casa, pero ella lo sorprendió soltándose, pegándose a la pared.

—Vete, Naoki-kun —murmuró ella, desviando la mirada.

¿Ahora qué le ocurría?

Se volvió, con la conciencia de saber que no podía dejarla ahí, en medio de la noche.

Clavó sus ojos en ella, que se encogió y trató de desviar la mirada, pero notó, para su desagrado con las escenas de ese tipo, ella tenía los ojos llenos lágrimas.

—Tus compañeros… tienen… razón —susurró ella, antes de soltar un sollozo. _¿De verdad?_

—No digas…

—Será mejor… —le interrumpió ella—…que ya no sea tu novia… porque soy mala para ti…

Por todos los dioses, ¿cuál era su ocurrencia al momento?

—Necesitas a alguien mejor a tu lado… Yo no soy…

¿Realmente iba a escuchar esos disparates? Primero los de la "mejor clase" y ahora ella con esa estupidez. Se volvió al camino principal, sujetándola de la muñeca, mas ella se puso firme en su lugar y no pudo moverla.

—Nosotros no… y podré dejar de amarte. —Algo en sus palabras hizo que su cuerpo se tensara; era el modo determinado de hablar que provocaba que se esforzara por conseguir las cosas. Y las conseguía. ¿Qué trataba de decir? ¿Qué se proponía?

Se volvió, enfocando la mirada en sus ojos resolutivos.

—Podré encontrar a alguien… que sea adecuado… _para mí_ —pronunció, alzando la cabeza, aun entre sollozos.

De eso, nada. Ni se le ocurriera hacer algo así. Ella era _su novia_ y él decidía si dejaba de serlo o no, y lo último no era una opción. Mucho menos daría oportunidad a que alguien como Ikezawa se aprovechara de la oportunidad.

—Eso haré. Yo… dejaré de… amarte…

—Kotoko, cállate —espetó, acorralándola a la pared.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él apretó los dientes, temiendo el que pusiera su mente en ello. Kotoko le gustaba, no dejaría que se apartara y no la quería ni imaginar con otro.

Kotoko trató de hablar.

Estampó sus labios sobre los de ella, bruscamente. —Cállate —le dijo. —Déjate de tonterías.

Ella era quien le gustaba y era él quien tomaba decisiones por sí mismo, y a quien escogió como novia era ella. Y no le gustaba ni quería… _odiaba escucharla decir que estaría con otro_. Otro a quien ella le ofreciera su lealtad incondicional, sus sonrisas, sus besos, su confianza, su esfuerzo, sus estúpidos regalos, su efusividad, su inocencia, su entusiasmo, su apoyo; lo que era con él.

 _Que ni lo pensara_.

—Naoki-kun.

—Calla —insistió, y volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los suyos, para borrar con ese beso sus palabras, en la mente de ella y en la de él.

Así que la besó con arrebato, mordisqueando sus labios y tragándose sus jadeos, con el objetivo de eliminar esas falsas impresiones y creencias, de quitarle de la cabeza que no era la adecuada para él y que no podía escoger a quien así lo deseara, y que podía tomar la decisión de apartarse y pensar que él no tenía nada que decir.

La besó porque, _demonios_ , la sola idea de imaginarla con otro, _le hacía rabiar_.

* * *

 **NA: La graduación se merecía capítulo largo.** Hoy concluí mis clases antes. Así que aquí va.

¿Se esperaban lo del botón? Pero era que ella tuviera el suyo al de Ikezawa, y él no lo iba a echar en falta. Además, yo quería que Kotoko tuviera el botón y punto ;) ... No hubo foto, era una cosa u otra je,je.

Los sucesos de la ceremonia, esos me encantan, para qué lo niego, así que los utilicé, lamento la falta de novedad allí ja,ja.

Supongo que de todo se quedan con el final; no iba a humillarla ante todos, y por ende ella tampoco iba a mostrar la fotografía, pero sí debía haber un detonante para su malestar, el que se inmiscuyan en sus asuntos... además de ella dejándolo. Creo que compartimos la idea de que él sabe que, cuando Kotoko se propone algo, hace todo lo posible por conseguirlo. No nos íbamos a quedar sin el beso de graduación. Y ese temor de él de quedarse sin lo que ella le da. (Que sea para otro, esos celos). La verdad es que rabia puede ser algo fuerte, pero... ustedes juzgan siempre ;)

Pero ese no piensa que ella tiene todo el derecho a decidir... bueno, ests es parte del chico que se comrometió con otra y cuando su amada iba a hacerlo no se quedó contento, ¿qué otra cosa podía poner?

Espero disfrutaran la lectura.

 _Muchos besos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

Guest: Je,je, quedo conforme con que el capítulo fuera de tu gusto, más lo de "San Valentín". Por lo que quieres saber de Kotoko, no estamos muy lejos de ello, y ojalá que esa parte sea de su agrado. Gracias por comentar :)

Guest 2: (me imagino quién eres, pero no me arriesgo a enviarte MP). Sí, actualización doble, a mí también me gusta :) - Me encanta que prefieras este fic, es en el que dediqué bastante más tiempo y cabeza, yo también lo prefiero. Y ya se ponen más cercanas las cosas entre ellos, lo que es peor para Naoki... Kotoko sería buena maestra y también en cierta medida como enfermera no le va tan mal, pero con un poquito menos de ímpetu a la hora de atender heridas, le quedaría excelente. Gracias por tu atención a mis fics y por comentar :)

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 22:

—¡Déjalo! —exigió Kotoko entonces—. Él es no es tuyo, sino… ¡MÍO! —reclamó, de un modo muy posesivo. Él reprimió una sonrisa.

Naoki se puso en pie, limpiando su boca. —Que aprovechen.

Kotoko asintió, aunque no dejaba de ver a Matsumoto, quien observaba atenta, a su vez, a su novia.

—¡Irie-san! —le llamó Matsumoto, pero la ignoró.

 _Ya saben que no deben fiarse de mí, todo se aclarará en el próximo capítulo:_ **Las puertas de la vida se abren**


	22. Las puertas de la vida se abren

**Disclaimer: No. Me. Pertenece. (Corre a llorar)  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Las puertas de la vida se abren**

* * *

Naoki hizo subir a Chibi en la parte trasera del automóvil que manejaba su madre y rápido este se acomodó en el asiento para dormir, como si todas las vacaciones en las que estuvo en casa hubiera hecho otra cosa que permanecer quieto y comiendo, a menos que se tratara de querer estar cerca de la Doberman de los vecinos.

Cerró la puerta y su madre se subió al asiento del conductor, para devolver a la mascota a su abuela.

—¡Hasta luego, oba-sama! —gritó Kotoko agitando su mano, cuando su madre arrancó.

—¡Adiós, Chibi! —se despidió su hermano, igual que su novia.

Naoki se cruzó de brazos y los vio desaparecer, antes de volver dentro de la casa.

—Estoy un poco triste de que se haya ido Chibi, pero feliz de no tener un perro en casa —manifestó Kotoko en voz alta, haciendo reír a Yuuki, quien se divirtió desde el primer día, al ver la reacción exagerada de ella ante la llegada del San Bernardo de su abuela, chillando cuando se le abalanzó, para conocerla.

Ella no había pasado tanto tiempo en su habitación como entonces, pero después de dos semanas, se rindió y salió, viéndose obligada a convivir con Chibi a causa de Yuuki.

— _Pequeño_ —masculló Kotoko, negando y abrazando su brazo, con la burla de siempre del significado del nombre del perro, paradójicamente de gran tamaño—. Casi se come mi brazalete.

—No digas tonterías —repuso él, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para seguir leyendo en su habitación, ignorando el brillo del brazalete que su madre le dejó el trece de marzo en su escritorio, para dárselo a ella por el Día Blanco. Solo imitó su gesto y lo colocó, por la noche, junto a la cama de Kotoko.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, ni había tenido presente la llegada de ese día, inmerso en el libro médico que tenía y, a momentos, de la repetición del suceso en la noche de la graduación, que ya era un hecho viejo y olvidado por ella. Por tanto, cuando vio que iba a ser catorce de marzo, y pensó en su resolución del mes anterior, se encogió de hombros al ver el brazalete de plata que compró su madre, con unos cuantos dijes, y lo utilizó. Iba a comprar unos dulces para ella, pero supuso que le haría más feliz el objeto que adquirió su madre.

—La abuela nos debería dejar a Chibi más tiempo —comentó Yuuki, y lo vio sacar la lengua a Kotoko, quien se lanzó a él, pero no lo alcanzó y cayó de bruces al suelo. —Tonta, ¿quién pensaría que mañana entras a la universidad? —se burló su hermano, mientras la veía gemir frotándose la barbilla.

Naoki soltó una carcajada, terminando de subir las escaleras.

 **[…]**

—¡Oh, estoy muy nerviosa!

Naoki dirigió una mirada breve a donde Kotoko estaba sentada, junto a su madre, tomando café, y continuó su camino a la puerta. Ella usaba una vestimenta formal conformada por saco y falda tipo sastre, de color rosado bajo.

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Verdad que Kotoko-chan se ve bien con su traje?

Él rodó los ojos por el entusiasmo de su madre, como si antes no le hubiese quedado claro que él no se ponía a juzgar por la vestimenta.

—Parece toda una universitaria —opinó su madre.

—Eso no depende de la ropa —comentó él.

No le iba a dar el gusto de escuchar que, en efecto, no se veía mal como iba ataviada; aunque ésa no era la Kotoko a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—Ya me voy —anunció después.

Escuchó el estrépito de porcelana golpeando entre sí. —¡Yo también tengo que irme! —compartió Kotoko. —No quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día.

Claro, o se perdería en el campus, se imaginó él, conteniendo un resoplido.

Ambos salieron de casa y, extrañamente, el camino fue silencioso de parte de Kotoko; debían ser los nervios que dijo antes, y agradeció esa atmósfera callada, para disfrutar la tranquilidad, por lo menos al primer día. Aunque el que hablara no le molestaba del todo ya.

—¡Naoki-kun, ya somos universitarios! —proclamó ella, cuando el campus estuvo a la vista. — _¡Las puertas de nuestra vida universitaria se abren!_

Hizo un sonido de afirmación con la boca, porque no hubiera creído estar ahí un tiempo antes, con las vueltas que le dio al asunto y la falta de seguridad en lo que haría.

—Procura no meterme en tus problemas —pidió, inútilmente, porque sabría que se vería involucrado, de una manera u otra, en lo que ella tratara, _como si fuera una extensión de ella_. Solo esperaba que la vida universitaria la mantuviera ocupada lo suficiente, como para no verse envuelto en muchas cosas por su causa.

—¿Eh? —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que me meteré en problemas?

—Parece ser tu segundo nombre —expresó con gracia, al verla con los mofletes inflados. O se metía en ellos o los ocasionaba, era un nombre que le venía bien.

Ella hizo un mohín, cruzándose de hombros.

—¡Kotoko! —Las dos amigas de ella se acercaron al momento, haciendo sonreír a la aludida.

—¡Solo queríamos desearte buena suerte en tu primer día!

—Sí, ya que no estaremos juntas —completó la otra. —¿Puedes creer que el departamento de Literatura tiene la fama de ser el F de la universidad?

—¿De verdad?

—Pero tú nos has abandonado, Kotoko. Ahora estarás un escalón arriba, como en el E.

—¿Qué! —saltó Kotoko. —¡Y Naoki-kun sigue en el A!

Naoki contuvo una carcajada, continuando su camino al departamento médico.

—¿Dónde se fue Naoki-kun! —Escuchó, cuando ya estaba muy lejos.

Suspiró.

Se dirigió al mismo edificio que la primera vez en que pidió informes y vio a otros jóvenes tomando su rumbo, muchos con libros gruesos, que él ya había leído, en sus manos. Conforme más se acercaba, el bullicio de la entrada principal del campus universitario se fue agotando y la quietud reinó, escuchándose solo el canto de los pájaros en los árboles de cerezo que comenzaban a florecer.

Entró en el edificio de primer año detrás de un grupo y fue al aula donde tendría su primera clase; el único sonido eran las pisadas.

Ya en un sitio a una esquina del aula, alguien se sentó en el asiento que compartía la mesa con él, cuando el profesor hizo su entrada.

—Estudiantes, hoy comienza su formación como médicos. Espero la dedicación de todos ustedes a partir de este momento, con la labor a la que se comprometerán en un futuro —habló el médico de cabellos canosos, ajustándose los lentes cuando resbalaron en su nariz—. Pero antes de iniciar con la lección, quisiera decir lo orgulloso que estoy de que los dos mejores estudiantes del examen nacional se encuentren hoy en nuestras aulas. —El doctor Iwamura, con quien había hablado anteriormente, miró al aula, hasta dar con él—. Sí, me da gusto ver que comparten mesa. Irie Naoki y Seiichi Funatsu, estamos honrados de tenerlos.

Naoki asintió y dirigió una mirada subrepticia a quien se encontraba a su lado; frunciendo el ceño, viendo al chico de lentes y recordándolo de haberse cruzado el día que no presentó el examen a Todai. ¿No había sido aceptado?

El profesor acababa de decir que era de los mejores en el examen nacional, por lo que era improbable.

Le dio lo mismo.

Dirigió un asentimiento a su compañero de mesa, que entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños, y volvió la atención al frente, para escuchar la lección que empezaba.

 **[…]**

La cafetería le recordó a Naoki el sitio lleno de jóvenes en el que se encontraba, después de las horas pacíficas que tuvo en su departamento, donde primaba el estudio, como lo hiciera en el instituto; le había gustado llevar las clases y que los profesores, sin centrarse únicamente en los libros, emplearan su experiencia en el área para ayudar en la formación.

Tal como dijera Kotoko, eso le habría faltado si no hubiese asistido a la universidad. Y, claro, no era iluso, creyendo que la profesión médica fuese algo en lo que se formara por su cuenta.

—Naoki-kun, nuestro descanso coincide, ¡qué bien! —Suspiró y asintió, cuando Kotoko se colocó junto a él, ante el mostrador. —¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien —dijo, observando los menús del día, para decidir lo que pedir.

—A mí también, ya he conocido a mucha gente, y los profesores son muy buenos, me han dicho que tendré prácticas hacia el final del año. Y… ¿qué voy a pedir?

—Un almuerzo A —pidió él en voz alta.

—¡Yo también quiero el mismo! —manifestó ella, con emoción, antes de seguir hablando de su día de manera animada.

Pasaron unos minutos y dos bandejas de comida, claramente desproporcionadas, se posicionaron en el mostrador.

¿Qué burla era ésa?

Kotoko comparaba también ambas bandejas, con una mirada anonadada.

—Aquí están sus órdenes. —Naoki sintió su párpado temblar, _reconociendo la voz_. Su primer día de universidad no podía encontrarse, justamente, con aquel tipo.

—¿Kin-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no le diste correctamente su comida a Naoki-kun?

Allí la diferencia de porciones, analizó, con disgusto.

—Kotoko, esta es la comida que necesitas para tener vitaminas y energía, para tu aprendizaje. Él no las necesita —explicó el admirador de Kotoko, que ni allí se podría quitar de encima. Qué frustrante.

—Sírveme lo que corresponde, cocinero —ordenó, con su párpado temblando.

—Sí que tiene agallas, señor genio —se burló Ikezawa, mirándolo brevemente, antes de regresar su atención a Kotoko—. Y trabajo en la cafetería en el día, durante la noche lo hago en el trabajo de padre.

—¡Kin-chan, él no es tu padre! —cortó Kotoko, con un puño en alto.

—Junto dinero para que veas mi dedicación a ti para proveerte de un buen futuro. Y… —Ikezawa se inclinó hacia él—…este demonio pronto demostrará su verdadera cara, debo protegerte y estar ahí para demostrarte mi incondicional amor por ti.

Ese estúpido. No comprendía hasta qué punto podía llegar la estupidez de ese tipo, para decir grandes disparates. Ni servía perder el tiempo, menos cuando Kotoko estaba tan inconforme y desinteresada con él.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que tiene otra cara? ¡No digas eso, Kin-chan! —reclamó su novia. —Ya no sigas con lo mismo.

—Yo lo sostengo —Ikezawa se cruzó de brazos y elevó el mentón—. ¿Sin palabras, eh, señor genio?

—Gran trabajo —dijo aplaudiendo, exudando sarcasmo, cogiendo su bandeja para caminar hasta otra encargada de la cocina, quien le sirvió la cantidad debida y dio, con gran satisfacción, una reprimenda a Ikezawa.

—No entiendo a Kin-chan —expresó Kotoko apareciendo otra vez de su lado.

Él alzó una ceja; si ella no lo hacía, más cerca de su capacidad, no sabía cómo él podría hacerlo, sin verlo sencillamente. La única explicación factible era que su obsesión con Kotoko dañara sus facultades mentales, ya casi había pasado un año y no lo superaba.

—¿Dónde nos sentamos, Naoki-kun? —preguntó Kotoko, a lo que él no respondió, sin interés de ocupar un mismo lugar que ella, también ahí.

No obstante, cambió de opinión al ver una mano agitándose en la entrada de la cafetería y alguien conocido llamándole. Sudou.

—Solo ocupa la mesa más cercana —indicó a Kotoko, pero ella se quedó más atenta al recién llegado.

—Irie, aquí estás —saludó el de bigote y cabellos negros, deteniéndose ante él.

—Sudou-san —dijo, suspirando.

—He estado buscándote desde que me enteré que te quedaste en esta universidad —explicó Sudou, sonriendo—. Debo confesarte que me sorprendí.

—Eh, sí —contestó, siguiendo su camino lento, seguido por Kotoko y el entrenador.

—Entonces… sabes lo que quiero, ¿cierto? —replicó su interlocutor.

—No, yo no quiero… —respondió, viendo una mesa vacía, a la que comenzó a dirigirse.

—¿Naoki-kun? —musitó Kotoko.

—Por favor. ¡No digas eso! —Rodó los ojos con la exageración de Sudou.

—Tengo otros intereses —dijo, sin ser descortés.

—¡Irie, te lo suplico! —insistió, ya de un modo más irritante. —Recuerda quién te enseñó ya sabes qué… —susurró.

—¡No! —¿De qué otro modo debía de decírselo? Le interesaba el deporte, pero al momento deseaba irse acostumbrando a su carrera.

Sudou se colocó frente a él, cortándole el paso.

—¡Te necesito! ¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MÍO! —El ruido en la cafetería se detuvo y Naoki sintió su párpado temblar, mirando encolerizado a Sudou, en tanto las personas a su alrededor hacían muchas suposiciones respecto a su sexualidad, sobre su orientación y preferencias.

—¡Sabía que había algo! —exclamó a lo lejos la voz de Ikezawa. La vena de su sien latió.

—¿QUÉ! —bramó Kotoko, acercándose a Sudou, quien, a su vez, posicionó sus manos sobre sus bíceps de ambos brazos; trató de zafarse, pero no deseaba tirar la bandeja de comida y su intento fue infructuoso.

—Te lo pido, Irie.

—Detente —ordenó a Sudou, a quien Kotoko veía como con impotencia, con sus manos igualmente ocupadas por su bandeja. Ella bien se lo pudo quitar de encima, se lamentó durante un segundo.

—¡Déjalo! —exigió Kotoko entonces—. Él es no es tuyo, sino… ¡MÍO! —reclamó, de un modo muy posesivo. Él reprimió una sonrisa.

—¡NO! ¡No me rendiré hasta que aceptes, Irie! ¡Preguntaré las veces que sea necesario! —Todo el discurso de Sudou tenía la posibilidad de malinterpretarse, y odió que en su primer día universitario ocurriera eso. No que le preocupara lo que las personas opinaran de él, o su orientación, pero no quería atraer la atención con escándalos… o mucho menos a incitar insinuaciones.

Incluso hasta tenía novia.

—¡ESCUCHA ESO, KOTOKO, FUTURA ESPOSA MÍA! —profirió Ikezawa.

 _Tampoco quería dar alas al imbécil._

—¡TÚ ESTAS TRABAJANDO, IKEZAWA!

—¡Cállate Kin-chan!

—¡Te necesito! —Siguió Sudou sin amedrentarse con los sucesos a su alrededor. Sí que podía ser insistente. —¡Quiero que seas mío! ¡Irie-kun, por favor!

¿Todo eso por el tenis? Sí que tenía un problema, o mucho amor por el deporte, que no compartía.

Aprovechó ese momento para llegar hasta una mesa y sentarse; Kotoko lo imitó, pero ocupó un asiento interponiéndose entre Sudou y él.

Comenzó a tomar su almuerzo velozmente, por el tiempo que quedaba.

—¡Deja de perseguirlo! —defendió ella.

—Esto es entre él y yo, pelirroja —expresó Sudou en tono firme— ¡Por favor, Irie-kun!

—Está bien —masculló, ya harto, para que se callara de una vez.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Me acabas de hacer tan feliz, solo con tener tu nombre en el equipo y mi club!

De reojo, Naoki vio que las personas dejaron de prestar atención, acabado el espectáculo. Exhaló aliviado.

—Espera —intervino Kotoko—, ¿a qué acaba de aceptar Naoki-kun? ¿Quién es y por qué parece conocido? —dijo Kotoko, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué equipo?

—¡Estará en mi club de tenis! Soy Sudou —se presentó el pelinegro.

Su novia lanzó una exhalación. —Aihara. _Su novia_. ¿Club de tenis? ¿Puedo unirme!

Naoki suspiró, imaginándose su propósito. —Dame un respiro —musitó, pero ella no pareció hacerle caso.

—¿Juegas tenis? —Ni el otro lo hizo, entusiasta por su dichoso equipo.

Pensar que se había librado de ella con las tutorías y tendría que verla ocasionalmente en el club, _cuando decidiera asistir_.

Decidió hablar. —Es pésima; no tiene buenos reflejos, golpea la pelota, como máximo, solo una vez en un "partido", y la manda a volar cuando tiene que hacer un saque —resumió, según sus observaciones de los entrenamientos.

Vio las sonrisas de Kotoko y Sudou desaparecer.

—El único punto a su favor es que no falta ni una vez a entrenar —completó en voz alta. Y que afrontaba todo el tiempo de entrenamiento con una sonrisa, intentando una y otra vez con la creencia de que podría, celebrando a los cuatro vientos esa única ocasión que golpeaba o, riendo de diversión al dejar escapar la pelota, pensó, sin embargo.

Además de que disfrutaba con ello, como él no lo conseguía realmente, a menos que observara sus ridiculeces y se divirtiera a su causa.

—No tienes que ser tan malo —expresó Kotoko con un mohín.

—¿Acaso quieres que mienta? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

Ella negó; y le convenía que Sudou no se convenciera de aceptarla en el equipo; a pesar de que pretendería asistir solo a los torneos, presentía que supondrían momentos de vergüenza la presencia de ella.

—Pero yo quiero pertenecer a un club universitario —arguyó Kotoko.

—Búscate un club para ti, si tanto quieres pertenecer a uno —indicó y ella rascó su barbilla, hasta asentir mucho después.

—Bueno, ya tengo a la persona que quiero, ahora falta otra. —La cara de Sudou cambió, de una sonrisa de felicidad, a una de atontamiento. Tuvo una sospecha de por qué. —¡Nos vemos mañana tras las clases, Irie!

—Sí que es extraño —reflexionó en voz alta Kotoko—. Pero me alegra que no tenga interés en ti, Naoki-kun, parece muy determinado.

Casi se ahogó con el agua.

—¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? —farfulló, ya sin hambre.

—Nada —dijo Kotoko, con cara inocente—. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Regreso a clases —informó, sin contestarle, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Ya acabaste! —La escuchó decir mientras se alejaba. —¡Hasta la tarde, Naoki-kun!

 **[…]**

—Y había tanta gente, oba-sama y… ¡el campus era muy grande! ¡Fue un día tan emocionante! —terminó de narrar Kotoko durante la cena. —Oh, es cierto, ¡Naoki-kun se unió a un club! Y decidí unirme a uno —agregó, brincando en su asiento.

Naoki continuó comiendo, sin darse por aludido, mientras que los demás cenando parecieron muy conformes con el relato del primer día universitario, a través de los ojos de Kotoko, quien había sido muy explícita en su descripción, para acabar con sus impresiones generales, narrando a la inversa.

—Es magnífico, onii-chan. Y tu día fue muy emocionante, Kotoko-chan, estoy tan feliz por ti, por ustedes. Unos estudiantes universitarios. Pronto llegará el día que estoy esperando.

—¿Qué día, oba-sama?

Su madre rió de un modo muy maquiavélico y sospechoso; aprovechó que Kotoko bajó la mirada para darle un guiño a él. _Irritante_.

—Ya lo sabrás, Kotoko-chan.

Su padre rió, mientras él fruncía el ceño a su progenitora. Ese gran día le sonaba a uno que incluía música nupcial.

—Me agrada saber que tu día fue muy bueno —exteriorizó su padre—, y a ti, Nao, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Estás a gusto? —Asintió—. Qué bueno. ¿Y tú, Yuuki, por qué tan callado?

—Me emparejaron con la nueva para los deberes de la mañana, y es una tonta, como Kotoko.

—¡Oye! —protestó ésta.

—Yuuki, no hables así de Kotoko-chan, ni de tu compañera —reprendió su madre.

—¿Hay una nueva niña en tu salón este año, Yuuki? —inquirió Kotoko, con una sonrisa demasiado amplia—. Y no te cae bien. ¿Cierto?

Su otōto asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando iniciaste clases la semana pasada?

—No es importante. —A Yuuki le convenía mejor callarse, porque Kotoko tenía una expresión muy curiosa en el rostro, que su hermano no alcanzaba a ver, concentrado en su cena.

—Oh, ya veo. Y solo te molesta tener que limpiar el salón con ella.

—¿Cómo se llama tu compañera, Yuuki? —se metió su madre, en quien sí apareció una expresión de temer, que le conocía a la perfección. —Para que hable con la profesora e investigue si es adecuada.

Kotoko llevó una mano a su boca y él enarco una ceja a su madre, pero Yuuki no pareció darse cuenta de sus segundas intenciones y contestó—: Sawaga Konomi.

—Yuuki y Konomi, se besan, son novios —saltó su novia, logrando que su hermano, con expresión ceñuda, se parara de su asiento y comenzara a seguirla.

Sus padres rieron. —Niños, terminen su cena —indicó su madre, sin contener su expresión soñadora.

Naoki se puso en pie, limpiando su boca. —Que aprovechen.

No deseaba tal destino a su hermano, pero si servía para que se distrajera un tiempo de él y de Kotoko, estaba bien, aunque lo lamentara por su hermano. No que fuera definitivo en el caso de Yuuki, solo estaba en cuarto grado. Las posibilidades de terminar con una niña que conociera en la primaria eran ínfimas.

 **[…]**

Naoki dejó brotar una espiración de alivio de su pecho cuando Sudou dijo que ya estaban todos los que pertenecerían al club de tenis ese año y procedió a presentarlos a cada uno.

—Y ella es la bella Matsumoto Yuuko, quien obtuvo el año pasado el segundo puesto en el torneo regional de Kanto —describió Sudou al final, tras él, señalando a la pelinegra que conoció el año anterior, ubicada en el asiento de su lado, que ella tomó para intentar sacarle plática, aunque solo consiguió extraer de él que estudiaba medicina y que no llegaría siempre a practicar, después de pedir competir en un partido. Insistía en ser amigos porque compartirían club.

En cambio, de ella ya sabía que estudiaba en el departamento de Ciencia y Tecnología y escogió esa universidad por su equipo de tenis, así como alguno de sus gustos, similares a sus pasatiempos.

Sudou se entretuvo hablando de su club un buen rato, sin tomar en cuenta que estaban bajo el sol en la cancha y no en las bancas cerca de un árbol que daba sombra.

—Ahora procederemos a una prueba para que yo mida las habilidades de los nuevos; no seré muy exigente con ustedes, si no han jugado antes. — _Claro_ , ironizó Naoki, recordando los episodios maníacos de cuando jugaba—. Y solo será un intento por persona, quien pase la prueba podrá jugar en la cancha; solo deben regresarme una pelota dos veces. ¡Sí! Ignoraré la lista. Veamos. —Sudou recorrió la fila que conformaba a los de recién ingreso, hasta señalar a un chico. —¡Tú! Serás el primero, ¡entra a la cancha con tu raqueta y muéstrame lo que tienes! —gritó con una sonrisa amable.

El chico asintió, sonriente.

Entonces, Sudou cogió su raqueta y la expresión de su rostro se transformó. Analizándolo más, pensó que podía ser un caso real de identidad disociativa, y aquel tenía dos personalidades, una en la que era gentil y agradable, y otra, que salía a relucir con las raquetas, violenta, competitiva y obsesiva.

Era estúpido, pero alcanzaba a dar esa impresión.

El chico escogido pareció tomar en cuenta que Sudou ya no parecía amigable y se acercó tembloroso a la cancha.

A partir de ahí comenzó la tortura para los otros nuevos, uno a uno, Sudou los fue desechando, siendo "letal" en sus golpes, para los que los demás no estaban preparados. Solo Matsumoto fue capaz de devolver más de dos golpes, porque, obviamente, fue muy moderado con ella.

—Y luego se pregunta por qué cada año se unen menos miembros al equipo —comentó Matsumoto cuando Sudou soltó su raqueta para tomar agua, a lo que Naoki asintió.

—¡Irie, tú! Deja de hablar con Matsumoto.

—¡Eh! ¡Naoki-kun! —intervino en ese momento la voz de Kotoko; él miró a donde provino el sonido, desde las gradas, a las que ella se acercaba. Desde su posición, pudo ver la expresión que registró su rostro al reparar en Matsumoto.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

—¡Aihara! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Sudou, acercándose a la malla que separaba la cancha de las gradas. —¿Estás aquí para ver el entrenamiento?

Kotoko asintió, aunque no dejaba de ver a Matsumoto, quien observaba atenta, a su vez, a su novia.

Sudou sonrió gentilmente a Kotoko. —¿Todavía te gustaría unirte al club? —preguntó, seguro con segundas. Si ella ya le había dicho que era su novia, debía de hacerlo para que se interpusiera a Matsumoto, por quien era claro que sentía interés.

—¿Puedo? —cuestionó su novia, con mucha atención a Matsumoto. —Aunque no sea tan buena.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió él, si no aguantaba sus propios entrenamientos; solo lo haría para seguirlo ridículamente y humillarse. Y terminar herida, como los otros.

Sin embargo… sería interesante que se uniera y se diera cuenta que él no asistiría asiduamente… y, entrenando allí, podría librarse de los sábados.

—Harás el ridículo —dijo de todas maneras, irritado porque quisiera seguirlo—, y solo recogerás pelotas. —Porque los de mayor edad le comentaron que eso hacía con los pésimos.

Kotoko pareció pensárselo unos momentos, contemplándolo y luego volviendo los ojos a los otros miembros, que negaban repetidamente, obligándola a estar dubitativa.

—Si tanto te apetece —farfulló él, sabiendo que detenerla era inútil, si verdaderamente ella se lo proponía; y se merecería la lección al sufrir de la mano de Sudou; él había intentado ser considerado con ella, pero era tan insistente y metomentodo, que tenía la certeza que accedería, contra su propio bien, solo para estar con _él_.

Era una tonta. Realmente, aunque le costara admitirlo a sí mismo, y no lo haría a los demás, le amenazó más pensando en su seguridad física… como futuro médico y porque con los morados lo mirarían a él de posible infringidor.

Y, bueno, el trato exagerado de Sudou no se lo deseaba a ningún novato.

—Yo… —titubeó Kotoko, antes de responder.

—¡Kotoko-san! —interrumpieron de pronto una serie de voces masculinas, y ella brincó, sorprendida.

Tres chicos llegaron hasta Kotoko y la rodearon, uno cogiendo su mano para arrodillarse frente a ella. Naoki frunció el ceño. ¿Y esos quiénes eran?, se preguntó, mirando a los jóvenes de lentes y aspecto hippie, que actuaban de modo muy personal con su novia.

—¡Ya eres parte de nuestro club! ¡No necesitas aceptar! —¿Conque ella ya se había unido a un club? ¿Qué tontería habría escogido?

—¡Oh, rayos! —soltó Sudou, a quien seguro los planes se le arruinaron—. No puedes estar en dos clubes a la vez.

—Pero yo…

—¡Vámonos, Kotoko-san, que nos has dado una magnífica idea! —le indicó uno de los chicos de fuera a Kotoko.

—¡Irie, eres el siguiente! —oyó decir a Sudou, alejándose de la malla.

—Sí, Kotoko-san, ¡necesitamos que vengas con nosotros para apreciarte bien!

—Conseguir uno de esos uniformes, para que lo uses.

—Porque imaginarte con uno de ellos no es suficiente.

Los acompañantes de Kotoko se la llevaron cogida de los brazos, mientras ella negaba con el rostro rojo, moviendo la boca, con palabras que él no alcanzaba a ver.

—¡Todos los hombres te amarán!

Naoki entornó los ojos cuando los otros desaparecieron, y se pensó lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Y a qué se referían con apreciarla bien y que los hombres la amarían? ¿Que le conseguirían un uniforme? ¿En qué clase de club se había unido? ¿En qué problema se había metido ahora esa tonta?

—¡IRIE! —vociferó Sudou y él lo miro del otro lado de la cancha, sujetando su raqueta. —¡No tengo todo el día!

 _Ni él._

Observó con enojo a Sudou, decidido a acabar de una vez ese entrenamiento, para averiguar qué ocurría y saber en qué situación se hallaba ella ahora, o tendría problemas más tarde, que iban acompañados de la firma de su madre.

Cogió con fuerza el mango de su raqueta y tomó posición. Sudou sacó y Naoki miró la pelota, a la que dio con un duro golpe, tanto que vio que su oponente casi no pudo darle de regreso. Volvió a devolverla, con mayor ahínco, y esa vez Sudou falló, como otras veces en que compitieron en el pasado.

Los del club aplaudieron, pero los ignoró, yendo por sus pertenencias.

—¡Otra vez! —pidió Sudou.

—Yo ya acabé aquí hoy —le dijo, y éste agitó sus manos. —Solo un intento por persona —recordó, haciéndolo rabiar y llamar a otro tipo, por quien no sintió ninguna pena, mientras se retiraba.

—¡Irie-san! —le llamó Matsumoto, pero la ignoró.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó el número de Kotoko, que presionó; ella respondió al primer tono.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¡Naoki-kun! —Escuchó en su voz el alivio, aunque no le acompañaron palabras de auxilio, que le hicieron pensar por qué se molestaba, en primer lugar. Ella siempre conseguía salir de sus dificultades.

—¡Kotoko-san, posa para nosotros! —Oyó al fondo.

—¿Dónde estás? —repitió, sacando sus cosas del casillero, para cambiarse en un cubículo.

—¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Y no me pondría una ropa tan pequeña! —dijo ella del otro lado, a quienes fuesen sus interlocutores.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?, trató de pensar, pero no se le ocurrió nada contundente.

Estaba en la universidad. ¿Qué clase de clubes había? Ni eso sabía, ¿cuáles requerirían ropa pequeña? Obviamente, no se trataba de natación. —Estoy en el segundo piso del edificio de clubes, en la primera aula, la doscientos quince.

Él colgó sin despedirse, desvistiéndose. ¿Qué era esa reacción celosa, fuera de lugar, en él? Cierto que el modo en que esos tipos de lentes habían asediado a Kotoko, sus palabras, habían sido extraños y le hicieron sospechar con desagrado, pero de eso a pensar e ir donde ella, era muy diferente.

No obstante, lo hizo. Se dirigió, ya listo, al sitio no lejos de allí y pronto llegó a donde le indicó ella, leyendo un letrero en el camino que decía "Club de manga y anime", en aquel piso. _¿De verdad?_ ¿Kotoko en algo como eso? Recapituló las palabras… y pensó en la clase de mangas que adquirían gran fama, que necesitaban de una mujer y atraían, en su mayoría, _la atención de hombres_.

No le gustó.

Llamó a la puerta del aula indicada y esta se abrió; allí, la escena que lo recibió casi lo hizo reír. Así como le obligó a sentirse ridículo, aquellos tipos parecían inofensivos y no creía que hicieran manga de tipo hentai con su novia.

Kotoko estaba sentada en medio de cuatro chicos, con cuadernos en mano, arrodillados ante ella como rindiéndole pleitesía; ella tenía bolsas de frituras y una gaseosa en una mesa, mientras los otros rogaban por hacerla su musa, como miembro honorario, ruegos a los que se unió el chico que le abrió.

Como mucho, llegarían a un shōjo.

—¡Naoki-kun! —exclamó Kotoko—. ¡Ellos no entienden que no pueden retratarme para un manga deportivo! ¡Ni siquiera sé jugar tenis!

Él soltó una carcajada y negó, pasándose una mano por la frente. _Debía tener la imaginación muy activa_.

—Me voy a casa, ¿vienes? —inquirió, y ella asintió, levantándose de su asiento, para lamento de los miembros de _su_ club.

—Pero… —replicaron los chicos.

Kotoko hizo una mueca dubitativa.

—Será interesante —opinó él, para ver qué clase de cosas se les ocurría a esos tipos, que seguro compartirían en la universidad, a quien hiciera caso al club de manga y anime universitario. Podría ser la única vez en que Kotoko se reflejara jugando tenis correctamente.

Su novia se encogió de hombros y miró a los otros.

—Está bien.

—¡Eres la mejor, Kotorin! —proclamó el de grandes anteojos.

Los demás saltaron. —Ese nombre es perfecto —dijo uno de cabello largo.

Naoki salió del aula junto a Kotoko, dejando a esos con sus ideas, en lo que ella comenzaba su parloteo sobre cómo la hicieron unirse porque se equivocó del aula que le dijeron Jinko y Satomi.

 _Club de manga y anime_. Eso sería una opción _segura_ para ella, sus nuevos admiradores se encargarían de ello.

La observó de reojo, negando para sí.

Simplemente conseguía ganarse rápido a la gente.

* * *

 **NA: Demasiado cómico para mi gusto, je,je.**

 _Ay Dios, si supiera Naoki la clase de cosas que se le ocurrirían a esos tipos, no habría aceptado (sí, verá sus consecuencias más adelante, no se preocupen)._

¿Se esperaban el Día Blanco? No, bueno, tampoco íbamos a ver a Naoki tan interesado en el día. Lástima. Por lo menos, para Kotoko, la realidad fue que él le dio algo, nada más que supiera que lo buscó su madre, me da pena de imaginar. Si no puede ser ni bueno hablando de sus "habilidades" ja,ja. (Amo ese modo de reclutarle de Sudou).

Supongo que es todo, así que nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

 _Unos enormes abrazos a todos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

Guest: Ja,ja, Irie no siempre puede ser un amor, pero fue bueno que en el anterior sí. Confieso que yo preferiría que tuviera más momentos como ése, solo que me haré vieja como Rose de Titanic y esperaré 84 años para ver si pasa ;)

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 23:

—Naoki-kun —suspiró ella. Se detuvo, pensando que lo había visto, pero ella movió la cabeza y notó, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormida.

Se arrodilló para despertarla, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —Kotoko —llamó con suavidad, sin que ella se inmutara.

Ella entreabrió los labios y volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

Sin quererlo, sonrió; hasta en sueños lo tenía presente.

Inclinó su rostro hacia el de Kotoko y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella. Tenía una novia singular.

 _El amor, el amor. El próximo se titula:_ **Cada día un poco más**


	23. Cada día un poco más

**Disclaimer: No soy la grandiosa creadora de INK.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Cada día un poco más**

* * *

Naoki apagó el televisor tras hacer zapping un buen tiempo, dejando que, en su habitación, Yuuki se entretuviera con la pequeña a quien había invitado, a causa de Kotoko, entrometida en el asunto cuando vio el interés de su hermano en ella, al ir a la escuela de éste por encargo de su madre.

Inicialmente Kotoko quiso conocer a Konomi, pero terminó encontrándose con una dichosa Naomi, de quien él deseó escapar por la mirada de admiración que le dio al llegar a casa, y supo que su presencia haría mal a su hermano.

Se masajeó las sienes; _si su madre y Kotoko no fuesen tan entrometidas_.

—¿La universidad te tiene estresado? —Dio un respingo y miró a su derecha; Kotoko se hallaba detrás del sofá, reclinada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Negó; por el contrario, se sentía a gusto en la universidad y con lo que estaba estudiando, aunque había ahí una persona que tomaba mucho en cuenta su desempeño en clases, y no era algún sensei.

Además, el ritmo de vida que había adoptado era lo suficientemente calmo, con Kotoko inmersa en sus propios estudios y su madre dándole un ligero respiro al estar en la universidad.

—Qué bien —celebró ella—. Creo que otro estudiante de medicina sería diferente, pero tú puedes ver tranquilo la televisión —comentó, sonriente.

—No te entrometas tú también en la vida de Yuuki —emitió más como una orden que una sugerencia.

—Pero Naomi-chan…

—Tiene poco interés en Yuuki.

—¿De verdad? —Kotoko hizo un puchero y suspiró. —Todavía queda Konomi-chan.

Él puso los ojos en blanco; para lo que iba a servir, aunque por las quejas ligeras de Yuuki esas semanas, la chiquilla tenía mucha atención a él, según describía los dos días en que ya les había tocado limpiar juntos. Decía que le sacaba de quicio que la boba silenciosa lo siguiera con los ojos de cordero todo el tiempo.

Claro que esa información no la compartiría.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al ver que no se iba tras un rato, inclinándose al cuadernillo para resolver sudokus que tenía en la mesa.

Escribiendo un uno con la pluma, notó de reojo que ella daba la vuelta al sofá, abrazando lo que parecía un libro a su pecho. Se sentó a su lado, tirándose a un cojín.

—¿Naoki-kun?

—¿Qué? —farfulló, completando cinco casillas vacías más.

—Mira. —Ella le enseñó lo que tenía en su regazo, a lo que él vio era un cuaderno largo, con su nombre y el de Kotoko dentro de un corazón rojo, sobre un fondo blanco con pequeños corazones rosas. —Ya tengo nuestro álbum.

La observó a la cara, internamente incrédulo, pero suspiró después, sí la creía capaz. Y ella dijo, en verano, que lo haría. Creyó que fue algo momentáneo, al no relucir después.

Kotoko colocó en el regazo de él el _álbum_ , sin pedirle permiso; se resignó a que habría de hacerle caso o se pasaría insistiendo, pensó cerrando su cuadernillo, tras suspirar.

Ella abrió la portada y apareció una fotografía de Kotoko, con dos colas a los lados de su cabeza y un aspecto más jovial en su rostro, con el uniforme de la preparatoria. Sonreía. En un costado de la imagen, en el fondo blanco, decía que era su primer día de la escuela… además de discurso de Naoki-kun, con un corazón pequeño junto. Entornó los ojos al ver una pequeña foto suya, de las que su madre debió haber tomado en su primer día.

Kotoko pasó a la siguiente página y bajo un plástico protector encontró la carta que ella le dio el año pasado, con diversos dibujos alrededor; observando sus caricaturas, creyó que con el club de anime estaría adecuadamente, aunque no para sobresalir mucho.

Las páginas fueron pasando y él se encontró con fotografías del primer tablero de los cincuenta primeros, otra donde se quedaron dormidos, una del día en que comenzaron a entrenar tenis; después, se sorprendió de encontrar dos mitades de entradas de cine con plástico, bien conservadas, mostrando todavía la fecha de la función que vieron en una cita que tuvieron, así como la copia de la nota de compra del helado del día de su cumpleaños; siguió con una fotografía de ella vestida de animadora y él con su presea del torneo de tenis, dibujos de una pista de bolos, junto con otras fotografías más, de menor calidad por parecer de teléfono y no tan bien enfocadas, _como la del beso cuando tuvo celos por Ikezawa_ (su madre se salió con la suya), hasta llegar al día de su graduación.

Puso los ojos en blanco, sin que ella lo notara, pensando que ponía más dedicación a eso que en un trabajo escolar.

Ella llegó al final y sus ojos dieron con la última página, en la que dos fotografías concluían el álbum, de la muñeca rusa y el brazalete que ella llevaba todos los días, rodeadas por pétalos rojos de rosa marchitos y un botón en el centro.

En realidad sí era una romántica, que irritaba pensar en tanta cursilería; pero si así se mantenía ocupada y contenta, no diría nada… sobre todo porque ella no esperaba que contribuyera.

Lo que le incomodaba, era que no le daba suficiente privacidad.

—¿Mi madre lo vio? —cuestionó. Kotoko negó. —Bien. Que no lo haga.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si te digo que no, ¿vas a deshacerlo? —inquirió, con una ceja enarcada. Ella abrió los ojos, llevando una mano a su mentón. —Déjalo así.

Kotoko aplaudió entusiasmada y cerró el álbum, llevándolo a su pecho para abrazarlo. Él volvió a abrir su cuadernillo, reanudando su sudoku.

—Gracias, Naoki-kun. —De pronto, ella presionó sus labios sobre su mejilla y se alejó, con el rostro sonrosado. Luego salió de la habitación.

Él negó, agitando la cabeza. _Nuestro álbum_. Qué patético.

 _Mujeres_ , dijo en su mente, rellenando la última casilla vacía de su juego. Solo a su madre y a Kotoko se le ocurrían semejantes boberías, como el álbum de su infancia que su progenitora mantenía oculto, pero sabía que revisaba cada cierto tiempo, dándole demasiada importancia a lo allí contenido. Qué ridículo.

—¡Kotoko-chan, Yuuki, vengan! —La voz de su madre cortó sus pensamientos y miró sobre su hombro, viéndola bajo el quicio de la puerta.

—Yuuki está con una compañera de la primaria.

—No, ella acaba de irse hace unos diez minutos —aseveró su madre.

Naoki suspiró, preguntándose qué querría al momento, si todavía no era hora de cenar.

Yuuki y Kotoko llegaron corriendo, el primero adelante, con el rostro sonrosado.

—¿Qué pasa, oba-sama?

—Les tengo una gran noticia. Siéntense, que ya vuelvo.

Su hermano y su novia siguieron la instrucción, ambos con rostros ceñudos de la intriga; él también tenía curiosidad qué podría querer ella, demostrando tanta emoción.

Sintió un escalofrío en la columna al verla retornar con un papel alargado similar al de una ocasión en que la descubrió junto a su padre y su suegro, hablando de la ampliación de la casa.

Frunció el ceño cuando su madre le guiñó un ojo, y se preguntó si estaba retándole o tenía un as bajo la manga, al punto de insistir en ir en contra de sus deseos; aunque, en realidad, en muchas ocasiones lo hacía.

—No te enojes, onii-chan —dijo ella, con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a él, desenrollando el papel sobre la mesa de centro. —Los papás y yo estuvimos hablando, hoy cumplimos un año viviendo juntos, y pensamos que ahora que onii-chan es un estudiante de medicina y Yuuki está creciendo, ellos no pueden seguir compartiendo habitación. Cada uno necesitará su espacio.

Naoki pensó que aquel era un punto creíble y considerable, porque ya no tenía lugar suficiente para sus libros o su ropa, en su habitación.

—Así que haremos una ampliación de la casa —anunció su madre, señalizando los planos. —Una tercera planta.

Kotoko y su hermano dejaron escapar un jadeo.

—¿Qué piensan? —preguntó su madre—. ¿No les gustaría tener más espacio, otro baño, un cuarto para juegos y ejercicio?

Yuuki asintió efusivamente, aunque Kotoko se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotoko-chan?

—Papá…

—¡Oh! Papá Aihara lo sabe, los tres hemos estado hablando. —La risa que soltó después no le gustó a Naoki, pero su novia finalmente sonrió, inclinándose a los planos, junto a Yuuki.

Su madre lo miró. —Y tú onii-chan, ¿qué piensas?

Pensaba en el álbum que Kotoko acababa de mostrarle.

 _Eso no era._

Asintió. —Si ya lo han decidido.

—¡Sí! —gritó su madre, procediendo a explicar a _los niños_ su cometido.

Al menos, pensó, no estaba hablando de guardería al momento.

Lo desagradable sería tener el ruido de los constructores en el techo, el tiempo que tardaran en los trabajos.

 **[…]**

—¡Esta comida es estupenda, Matsumoto, eres perfecta!

Naoki rodó los ojos a las alabanzas de Sudou, preguntándose qué hacía en ese campamento de fin de semana del equipo de tenis, al que accedió solo porque el otro comenzó a hacer su espectáculo en la cafetería y otros lugares del campus, para que pudiera enfrentarlo previo al campeonato en que participarían antes de concluir las vacaciones de verano, dado a que no llegaba al club más que una vez al mes.

Rió recordando que Sudou ofreció a Kotoko la oportunidad de ir, pues esta presenció su aceptación, diciendo que quedaba libre el puesto de cocinero, y así el equipo no se repartía la elaboración de las comidas. En ese momento no estaría diciendo maravillas de la cena —que correspondió a un grupo dirigido por Matsumoto, quien hizo un buen trabajo—, sino gruñendo en contra de la estúpida idea de llevarla con ellos, aun cuando le pareciera a él que lo sugirió para evitar la cercanía de la pelinegra durante el campamento, _que había sido constante_.

Se preguntaba si la chica era como Ikezawa (lista, por supuesto, no como el idiota, porque no había quien lo negara), poniendo su interés en alguien fuera de sus límites. Lamentablemente, solo Matsumoto tenía un pretendiente más que dispuesto a obtener su atención, el entrometido cocinero no.

Aprovechando que todos estaban concentrados en admirar las habilidades culinarias de su compañera de club, se dirigió a la salida del comedor en el centro de entrenamiento que la universidad tenía para empleo de los clubes, deseando recibir un poco del extraño aire fresco de la noche de finales de mayo, en el amplio patio del lugar.

Dejó vagar su mente a pensamientos de lo que estarían haciendo en casa, que sería más interesante que la tranquilidad de ese lugar; admitía que, si su novia hubiese estado allí, sucesos más entretenidos habrían ocurrido y se hubiera divertido presenciando sus ridiculeces. En su hogar, su padre estaría leyendo, su madre viendo alguna repetición de sus vídeos, Shigeo-san concentrado en algún platillo, Yuuki dibujando, y Kotoko queriéndose golpear estudiando por los exámenes que se le avecinaban. Sufriría si tuviera la misma jornada de evaluación que él, constante.

Soltó una ligera risa, imaginando su consternación.

—¿Algo interesante? —Suspiró al escuchar a Matsumoto, que se sentó junto a él en la banca en que se encontraba, observando a la luna.

Muchas veces esos dos días del campamento se había aparecido cuando estaba a solas, debería haber adivinado que se iba a repetir. Ingenuo de su parte.

—Nada —dijo él secamente, prestando atención al espacio entre los dos, preguntándose si, en su inteligencia, ella no se daba cuenta que no alentaba a la cercanía entre ambos; para él, era una conocida más.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Irie-san. —Él apretó la boca en una línea. —Yo… desde que… te vi… el año pasado…

Le pareció escuchar a él que Sudou llamaba a la pelinegra a lo lejos, pero ésta no se daba cuenta, en lo que balbuceaba molestosamente.

—Llamaste mi atención… y quise estudiar arduamente… para entrar a Todai… pero decidiste ir… a la universidad conectada a mi preparatoria… Quería decirte que… me gustas… y quería saber… si me dabas una oportunidad…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos, encarándola. Le desagradaba que hubiera personas que no respetaran ciertos límites.

—¿Por qué me gustas? —inquirió ella.

Negó. —¿Por qué quieres una oportunidad si sabes que tengo novia?

—¿Qué? —Matsumoto pareció verdaderamente desconcertada, haciéndole cuestionarse a él si no habían llegado las palabras de Kotoko a ella, cuando un día de entrenamiento llegó y lo dijo en voz alta. —¿Entonces es verdad lo que dice Aihara-san?

Asintió, suspirando, sintiendo un poco de deferencia con ella, porque ignoraba que su relación con Kotoko fuese verdadera.

—Pensé… que… pensé que era un invento de Aihara-san. Lo siento, lo lamento; no sabía.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, ignorando sus disculpas, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaste que fue invento —aclaró, arrugando la boca.

—Eh… —Desvió la mirada del rostro rojo de Matsumoto—. Porque no dan… la impresión de ser novios… Tengo que irme. —Ella se levantó y se alejó; escuchó el grito de Sudou de alegría, al haberla encontrado.

Él frunció el ceño, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de Matsumoto, de que no parecieran novios. ¿Qué no lo veía en su compañía? ¿Cuántos pensarían lo mismo? ¿Realmente esperaban que anduviera cogido de la mano con ella o haciendo desagradables muestras públicas de intimidad?

¿Daría eso pie a que alguien intentara acercarse a su novia?

Resopló con disgusto; eso era un problema, porque por ningún motivo se comportaría diferente. Sin embargo, ella solo le prestaba atención a él, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse.

Otro resoplido sonó a su lado y miró a su izquierda para encontrarse a Sudou, cruzado de brazos.

—Ella es muy escurridiza —masculló el otro—, pero no me rendiré —completó, haciendo rodar los ojos de Naoki, que se imaginaba no lo haría, pues era de la misma clase de insistente que un par de mujeres que conocía.

Sudou siguió quejándose unos momentos, hasta que se le acabaron los lamentos y pasó a las virtudes de Matsumoto, que hicieron sacar una risa de mofa de la boca de él, pensando que el otro estaba muy idiotizado con la pelinegra. Muy tonto.

—Ayer preguntaste a alguien de un trabajo de verano —dijo su acompañante, tras un rato en silencio.

Afirmó con la cabeza, pensaba utilizar el dinero para su carrera y no recurrir a su padre para ello, menos con las reformas de la casa.

—Mi familia tiene una villa a las afueras de la ciudad, y este verano buscamos a una persona que nos apoye, porque el empleado habitual tuvo una fractura de pierna escalando una montaña. Ofrecemos hospedaje y alimento, sin deducción en la paga. —Naoki miró a Sudou, que continuó tras su pausa—: Es un trabajo hasta finales de agosto, habrá que atender a los visitantes de la zona, ayudar al mantenimiento del lugar…

 **[…]**

—¡Nos vemos, Kotorin!

Naoki escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse tras las despedidas de lo que parecía el club al que ella pertenecía. A mitad de las escaleras, vio a Kotoko abrazar a su pecho lo que parecían revistas, con el rostro como la grana, refunfuñando para sí, entendiendo él solo lo vergonzoso que algo era.

Sonrió de lado, viendo la parte trasera de lo que reconoció como un manga. —¿Qué tienes ahí? —inquirió, con aparente inocencia.

Kotoko brincó y los mangas en sus brazos se esparcieron en el suelo. —¡Naoki-kun! —gritó ella, llevándose una mano al corazón, antes de mirar su desastre con los ojos como platos.

Él terminó de bajar las escaleras mientras ella se arrodillaba para recoger los mangas, con desesperación. Llamó su atención la imagen de la carátula principal y se inclinó para tomar uno, que ella no se dio cuenta, sujetando las demás.

Cuando estuvo por alzar la cara, él se guardó el manga en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, ocultándolo con su amplia camiseta.

Ella abrazaba los mangas, como si tratara de ocultarlos. —¿De… decías? —preguntó ella, con errónea manera de fingir discreción.

Sonrió de lado. —¿Qué es eso? —Señaló lo que ella tenía en las manos con un dedo.

—Eh… esto… ¡Ah! Es… son… ¡revistas femeninas! Sí, eso. Dicen cosas sobre mujeres y cosas de chicas, que no te interesan —mintió ella, con el rostro rojo, caminando hacia las escaleras.

Él se giró, encogiendo los hombros, preguntándose qué habían hecho los de su club exactamente para que ella no quisiera mostrarlo a los otros, por el número de volúmenes que llevaba, claramente, a ocultar a su habitación.

La siguió, divertido al ver que ella trataba de subir sin perder el paso, mirando sobre su hombro. —¿A dónde vas? Ya bajo.

—A mi habitación, ¿dónde más? —respondió, enarcando una ceja.

—Je, je, sí, qué tonta —dijo Kotoko, rascándose la cabeza, y perdiendo el escalón.

Él extendió la mano para sujetarla del codo y ella asintió, abriendo los ojos cuando vio que quedaban al descubierto los mangas. Se hizo el desentendido cuando ella se soltó, continuando su ascenso más rápido, con él detrás.

Alcanzó su propia habitación y guardó el manga en su cajón, para salir de nuevo e ir al piso inferior, directo al comedor. Momentos después, Kotoko hacía su aparición, con una mano en el pecho y luciendo acelerada.

—Kotoko-chan, ¿quién era en la puerta? —inquirió su madre, saliendo de la cocina para dejar los platos de la cena en la mesa. Su padre cerró su revista de economía y asintió.

—Eh… mis compañeros de club, que pasaban por aquí… y quisieron saludarme.

—Qué educados, ¿son los que actúan como tus admiradores?

—Sí, oba-sama, ¿cómo… —Su madre desapareció de nuevo a la cocina, seguida de Kotoko. —¡Ya ayudo, oba-sama!

Naoki frunció el ceño, mirando al sitio donde las dos desaparecieron. Yuuki, también sentado, rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Mamá fue a la universidad —susurró, haciéndole resoplar porque lo había intuido. —Quería fotografías de esa baka en el campus.

Puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, imaginándose eso. Demasiado ridículo y entrometido.

Su madre y Kotoko regresaron con los platos y pronto estuvieron disfrutando de la cena.

—¿Cómo está el arroz, Yuuki? —preguntó su madre a mitad de la comida, observando atentamente a su hermano.

Naoki miró su propio arroz y parpadeó, pensando en que su sabor era un poco distinto. _No_. ¿Kotoko había conseguido hacerlo sin fallas? Tenía que ser una broma, era comestible y, sobre todo, bueno.

—Bien —contestó Yuuki, con la atención en su comida.

—¿Quieres más? —ofreció su madre, a lo que su otōto se encogió de hombros y extendió su plato.

Él miró a Kotoko, quien sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

Tragó, incrédulo.

—¿Sabes, Yuuki? —musitó su novia al momento.

—¿Qué?

—Adivina quién preparó el arroz… —Kotoko empezó a elevar las cejas de arriba abajo. Su padre tosió y su madre aplaudió sin ruido, con una expresión orgullosa en el rostro.

Naoki ocultó una sonrisa tras su vaso, en lo que su hermano alzaba la mirada y abría los ojos de par en par al reparar en la cara de su novia.

—¡Toma ésa! —exclamó Kotoko señalando a Yuuki con el dedo, quien tenía sus pequeños ojos abiertos a más no poder. —¡Dijiste que mi comida estuvo bien! ¡Yo gané! ¡Ahora paga!

Yuuki empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo, sobre la suerte estúpida de año nuevo y lo injusto que era que una tonta acertara.

Él recordó la apuesta inconclusa de año nuevo de esos dos, cuando jugaban cartas, y quedaron iguales, sin poder desempatar nunca al no alcanzar puntos suficientes. Habían apostado que Yuuki llamaría a Kotoko "onee-san" y no "baka"; su hermano dijo que lo haría entonces cuando Kotoko hiciera un platillo realmente bien.

—Estoy esperando —pronunció ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Kotokonee-san, me gustó tu platillo —masculló su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Sí, _otōto_! —exclamó su novia, volviendo a degustar sus alimentos con una expresión de felicidad.

Él miró la nariz arrugada de Yuuki, que sonrió ligeramente al comer un poco más de arroz, sin que nadie más lo viera. Se preguntó si no lo habría hecho adrede, sabiendo que cuando Kotoko se proponía algo, su persistencia hacía que lo lograra.

Cuando estuvieron por concluir, Naoki habló—: Tomaré un trabajo este verano.

Los cuatro lo miraron con asombro.

—¿De qué, onii-chan? —preguntó su madre.

—¿Te hace falta algo, Nao? —inquirió su padre.

Negó, sin inquietarlo.

—En una villa, ocuparé mi verano en una actividad productiva —expuso, de la mejor manera.

Su progenitor asintió. —Podrías hacer algún trabajo en Pandai —ofreció, tras unos momentos.

—No, gracias, necesito perspectiva y no me la dará el trabajo de mi padre.

—Está bien.

—¿Dónde es? —quiso averiguar su madre. —Por alguna emergencia —agregó, al ver que fruncía el ceño. Sospechaba que sus intenciones no eran muy legítimas; casi se la imaginaba apareciéndose allí.

—En las afueras.

Su madre puso un mohín. —No iré, lo prometo —sostuvo con la misma voz que empleaba cuando exponía un hecho sincero. —Me preocupa.

Se preguntó si no era muy duro juzgándola, mirándola; luego imaginó que ella haría lo posible por averiguarlo y se daría una escapada con la familia.

Suspiró y le informó.

 **[…]**

Naoki bajó el costal de tierra que transportaba al invernadero y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, que pasó por su frente para secar su sudor. Cada vez era peor la sensación térmica en Japón, durante el verano; y esa ocasión, al realizar actividades físicas, resultaba peor.

Llevaba tres semanas ahí y con el paso de los días, el calor de la estación hacía su presencia, tanto que agradecía las duchas que se daba por la noche, después de ardua labor física. No obstante, aborrecía que muy de mañana sudara de ese modo.

En ese momento, Hayato, el Pastor Alemán de la finca, ladró, con el indicativo de que alguien llegaba a Villa Romance. Se giró para ir a la entrada, deteniéndose en seco al tiempo que el grito de asombro de Kotoko le anunciaba quién podía ser.

Dio vuelta a la finca principal de la villa y se encontró con que su hermano reía con Kotoko oculta detrás de él, mientras Hayato, de nombre valiente, se mantenía quieto.

Buscó con la mirada a los demás de su familia, pero no había más de ellos, al parecer. Claro, era el modo en que su madre cumplía su promesa de no aparecerse. Pero enviar a los _dos niños_ , era bajo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó aproximándose, acariciando la cabeza de Hayato al colocarse a su costado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —interrogó su hermano, a quien respondió, y éste se acercó al animal.

—Hoy te haremos compañía, queríamos verte —expresó Kotoko, mirando de reojo al perro. —E iban a comenzar las reformas en la casa, y oba-sama nos dijo que viniéramos. Nos iremos mañana temprano.

Suspiró y asintió.

—¡Bienveni… —intervino Sudou—. ¡Aihara! —Él se acercó a ellos, en compañía de Tsunayoshi, su perro de raza indeterminada, blanco con manchas negras—. ¡Es grandioso! ¡Así Matsumoto me prestará atención a mí!

Naoki enarcó una ceja en dirección del tenista.

—¿Matsumoto-san vendrá? —preguntó Kotoko, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, la invité el día de hoy, vive en una residencia cercana.

—¿Y cómo la convenciste, Sudou-san?

Éste se sonrojó. —¿Me ayudarás a mantenerla alejada de Irie?

Kotoko asintió.

—No me has dicho cóm… —Hayato volvió a ladrar y escuchó el sonido del motor de un automóvil, todos voltearon para encontrarse con un Toyota rojo descapotable, con dos pelinegras a bordo y un perro, llegando al complejo.

—¡Ya llegó! —exclamó Sudou, corriendo a abrir la puerta del conductor a Matsumoto. —¡Bienvenida, Yuuko-san! ¡Trajiste una mascota! ¿Y quién es esa linda señorita?

Naoki vio cómo Matsumoto descendió del descapotable agitando su cabellera ondulada con exageración.

—Sí que es presumida —masculló a su lado Kotoko, quitándose de momento su sombrero.

Yuuki, dejando a Hayato, rió.

—¡Irie-san! —saludó desde lo lejos Matsumoto con una sonrisa, que se borró al mirar a su novia—. Sudou, ¿no que habían terminado? —protestó con demasiado volumen.

—Pude no haber entendido bien… pero ellos acaban de llegar… —replicó el tenista, Kotoko bufó.

—Hola. —La otra chica se bajó del auto y caminó hasta ellos. Le sonrió a él. —¿Irie-san? —Asintió, arrugando el ceño. — _Ya entiendo a Yuuko_. Matsumoto Ayako, su hermana menor —se presentó, acomodando su cabello corto de un modo similar al que lo hacía la mayor.

—Aihara Kotoko —habló su novia, dando un paso al frente. — _Su novia_.

—Interesante —articuló lentamente la pelinegra frente a ellos.

—Y él es Yuuki, el hermano de Naoki-kun —indicó Kotoko, ubicándolo al frente, también, como si hiciera un escudo.

—¿Traen valijas? —cuestionó él en forma cortés.

Ayako negó. —Pasearemos a Claris —explicó, señalando al perro elegante que descendía del auto, por indicación de su hermana, ladrando a Sudou.

—¿Qué raza es? —preguntó Yuuki, admirando a la perra de pelaje gris.

—Un Lebrel Afgano, de raza pura.

—¡Genial!

—¿Dónde podemos dejar nuestros bolsos? —intervino entonces Kotoko, elevando los hombros para señalizarlo.

—Síganme —indicó, dando la vuelta; luego iría a continuar su trabajo.

Yuuki y Kotoko caminaron a su lado. —Me apetece estar dentro —manifestó Ayako, uniéndoseles.

Detrás, se escuchaban las quejas de Sudou con el perro de Yuuko.

 **[…]**

A mediodía, con el sol en lo más alto, Naoki suspiró, acomodándose los troncos que llevaba a la finca, para una pareja que deseaba, por la noche, hacer una fogata romántica a la "luz" de la luna. Le parecía inconsciente querer hacer semejante acto, cuando por las noches no descendía la temperatura lo suficiente en la zona y aun había aire caluroso.

Las parejas y sus ocurrencias románticas.

Escuchó un pequeño resoplido, que le llevó a fruncir el ceño preguntándose qué era. Miró a su alrededor y, a unos pasos a la derecha, vio una figura conocida recargada en un tronco. Se acercó a ella silencioso, con la intención de sobresaltarla.

—Naoki-kun —suspiró ella. Se detuvo, pensando que lo había visto, pero ella movió la cabeza y notó, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormida.

Esa tonta, solo ella se dormía en el bosque, con el sol y los animales vagando, en lugar del interior de la finca.

Cortó la distancia hasta ambos y vio que junto a ella había una red para atrapar mariposas, imaginándose que estaría en la actividad favorita de los pocos niños que visitaban el lugar, y se cansó mientras la hacía, sin atrapar ninguna. O, pensó, no haciéndolo con el temor de herirlas.

Se arrodilló para despertarla, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —Kotoko —llamó con suavidad, sin que ella se inmutara.

Ella entreabrió los labios y volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

Sin quererlo, sonrió; hasta en sueños lo tenía presente. Le dio gusto ver que no era el único al que podía ocurrirle, aunque ella no daba indicios de estar en _la misma clase de sueños_ que él había tenido.

Kotoko soltó un suspiro y él subió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, mirándola con detenimiento. Lucía tan tranquila durmiendo, de forma apacible, sin que pareciera que algo podía perturbarla; nadie creería que, despierta, era como un torbellino y siempre sus ojos brillaban enérgicos, ni la determinación y persistencia que ponía para las cosas, al grado de hacer lo que parecía imposible, o dedicarse a una tarea tan arduamente y largo tiempo, como el álbum, el arroz, u otras cosas que había visto en ese tiempo.

Inclinó su rostro hacia el de Kotoko y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella. Tenía una novia singular.

—Kotoko —volvió a llamar, moviéndola con mayor fuerza.

Ella se agitó y parpadeó repetidamente, desorientada.

—¿Naoki-kun?

—Pronto será el almuerzo —le anunció, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Eh? —Ella se levantó, de cualquier forma, sosteniéndose a él cuando se tambaleó.

Comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió después de unos momentos, hasta llegar a la finca, donde Sudou se encontraba con los demás, en el patio frontal.

—¡Los estaba buscando! —exclamó agitando las manos. —Deja eso junto a la entrada, Irie.

Se encogió de hombros e hizo como le indicó, volviéndose a donde los otros; Kotoko frotaba sus ojos, pestañeando a Sudou, que le animaba a acercarse.

—Después del almuerzo, haremos una actividad para amenizar mejor —dijo el tenista—. Será de orientación en pareja. Con el objetivo garantizar su seguridad en el bosque, cada pareja llevará un perro con ellos. —Kotoko jadeó, mirando a Hayato, recostado en el pasto. Él puso los ojos en blanco—. Encontrarán diez sellos en el recorrido del bosque, que deberán marcar en sus cuadernos. Cada pareja tomará una ruta distinta.

Naoki suspiró, aquello no era parte de su trabajo, solo un intento de Sudou de pasear a solas en el bosque con Matsumoto.

—Ahora, las parejas las escogeremos a través de una lotería —continuó Sudou, extrayendo un papel, Naoki lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, los nombres de Ayako, Yuuko y Kotoko estaban en la parte superior de la hoja—. ¡Veamos! Ai…

—Mejor piedra, papel o tijera —intervino él, para tener oportunidad con su hermano.

Sudou entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, mirando con decepción a Kotoko, quien parpadeó; era notable que su novia seguía dormida, porque no hizo ningún gesto. Luego procedieron al sorteo, que fue favorable para su entrenador, pues le correspondió con Yuuko; a él su pareja fue la menor de las Matsumoto, dejando juntos a su hermano y Kotoko. Habría preferido estar con Yuuki, pero la suerte fue de aquel modo.

Para cuando Sudou dio indicación de almorzar, tras repartir a las mascotas, Kotoko mostró desperezarse debidamente y comenzó a quejarse como Yuuki sobre su pareja.

—¡Hayato no! —gritó ella luego empuñando su mano cerca del rostro de Sudou, quien tragó y asintió, cambiándolo por el perro diminuto de él, un arreglo que le pareció mejor a su novia. El único que le funcionó.

 **[…]**

—Hemos estado muy callados todo el camino, Irie-san —pronunció Ayako cuando estaban por concluir su búsqueda de sellos en el bosque. —Y la idea es amenizar.

Naoki le dio una breve mirada, sin responder, esperando en sus adentros que, para entonces, ya Yuuki y Kotoko hubieran vuelto, por haber ingresado al bosque antes. Eran, prácticamente, dos niños en el bosque, y podían perderse, sobre todo en compañía del desinteresado perro de Sudou.

Encontró el último sello, el número siete, que Ayako presionó en su cuadernillo, dando vuelta.

—Irie-san, ¿qué tan seria es tu relación con Aihara-san? —quiso averiguar ella, acercándose a él.

Frunció el ceño en la dirección de la joven pelinegra, que encogió los hombros.

—Entiendo, no hay esperanzas… _de momento._ —Arrugó más el entrecejo, pensando en que fastidiaría tener a otra Matsumoto atenta a él. —Si te cansas de Aihara-san, el próximo año ingresaré a Tonan a estudiar Derecho.

Qué tontería de la chica. —No me interesa.

La chica suspiró. —Está bien, lo intenté. Por lo menos, Yuuko tampoco lo conseguirá. _Se lo diré_.

Él, sin dar contestación, acortó el camino para llegar a la finca antes, donde la aludida y Sudou parecían en medio de una discusión, mientras él señalaba a Claris.

Le preocupó ver que no había señas de Yuuki y Kotoko, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta el de bigote.

—¿Kotoko y mi hermano ya regresaron? —Sudou negó, frunciendo el ceño también, mirando su reloj.

—En poco menos de una hora anochecerá.

Naoki juró en sus adentros.

—Hayato, vamos —ordenó, dando media vuelta. Era mucho el tiempo de ventaja que le habían dado a los dos.

Recorrió el camino que ellos tomaron, molestándose a la mitad de él por no coger alguna de las cosas de Yuuki o Kotoko y dárselas a oler al perro; pero si regresaba, perdería tiempo.

—¡Yuuki! ¡Kotoko! —gritó, esperando a oír su respuesta.

Por lo menos Yuuki, más consciente, tenía menos probabilidades de perderse; no obstante, recordaba que tenía nueve años, en tanto que su acompañante contaba con un pésimo sentido de orientación.

Cerró una mano en puño cuando el color del cielo fue aumentando de púrpura, perdiéndose de a poco el anaranjado, como señal clara del ocaso. Su vista se encontró con una señal de alerta de osos y en el suelo vio el sombrero blanco de Kotoko.

—Demonios —masculló, recogiéndolo y apretándolo, preguntándose si se habrían encontrado con uno de los animales.

Estúpido Sudou y sus grandes planes, pensó rechinando los dientes. Y tonto de él por no cambiar de pareja, confiándose en que no pasaría nada. También maldijo a la red de teléfono por no tener cobertura en el bosque.

Agitó la cabeza, para mantener la calma que le caracterizaba. Solo esperaba que esos dos estuvieran bien.

—¡Yuuki! ¡Kotoko!

Hayato ladró y de unos arbustos salió Tsunayoshi, corriendo despavorido en dirección a la finca. Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar los chillidos de Yuuki y Kotoko, que accionaron al perro que le acompañaba, haciéndole salir disparado entre los arbustos, mientras él lo seguía con los latidos acelerados.

Vio a Hayato empujar a un perro más pequeño, de aspecto salvaje, que salió corriendo, dejando de amenazar a su novia y hermano, arrodillados en el pasto y abrazándose, con un palo de madera partido en dos ante ellos.

Él respiró de alivio, viéndolos. Ralentizó su paso, frotándose la cara con su mano libre.

—¡Estamos salvados! —gritó Kotoko, mientras Yuuki abrazaba a Hayato.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó él, haciendo que ambos se pararan con rapidez, abalanzándose sobre él y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Onii-chan.

—Naoki-kun.

Suspiró y se apartó, antes revolviendo los cabellos de Yuuki.

—Ya va a oscurecer —musitó, contemplando el estado de ambos; ninguno parecía tener heridas y no habían respondido negativamente a su pregunta. Solo temblaban, probablemente del miedo. Al menos, el día siguiente se irían, sin más percances.

Miró a Kotoko y llevó el sombrero a su cabeza, colocándoselo.

Llamó al perro. —Apurémonos —instruyó, recuperando el ritmo normal de sus latidos, cuando las cosas volvieron a su control.

No se habría perdonado que les ocurriera algo.

* * *

 **NA: No encontré cómo cortar el capítulo, así que resultó un poco largo.**

 _Este Naoki, ha caído profundo._

Si le digo que yo no le hago algo así de cursi como el álbum, ¿me preferiría? Ja,ja. Kotoko realmente no se pone a hacer esas cosas, dejémoslo a la señora Irie; pero en esta historia tuvo hasta su cita y otros momentos con él, por lo que no piensa en los "y si...", en cambio, se enfoca en conservar lo bueno. Asimismo, pueden notar la diferencia en ella porque él no menciona que lo espía en la universidad.

¿Ahora pueden ver que el tiempo pasa rápido?

Hasta el viernes.

 _Besos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

Extracto del capítulo 24:

Notó la mirada inquisidora de Funatsu en su novia. —Te recuerdo, eres la chica que iba junto a _Irie_ el día del examen para Todai —dijo él, acomodando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz. —¿Eres hermana de Irie? —preguntó, acercándose demasiado al rostro de Kotoko, quien lo miró exorbitante.

—No te acerques, Seiichi.

—No soy su hermana, soy novia de Naoki-kun —protestó ella entre dientes.

—Estás mintiendo —interpuso Funatsu, aproximando _demasiado_ el rostro a Kotoko, quien negó con el ceño fruncido...

 _El capítulo que sigue:_ **El río tiene su propio curso**


	24. El río tiene su propio curso

**Disclaimer: No creé INK. Y lo que pueda inspirarme, no es mío.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **El río tiene su propio curso**

* * *

—Me he preparado todas estas vacaciones para vencerte este trimestre, Irie.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco escuchando las palabras de Seiichi Funatsu, quien, sinceramente, era un fastidio, mas no valía la pena. Según le había dicho, su objetivo allí era derrocarle de la primera posición, a la que había estado aspirando desde mucho atrás, al quedar segundo en los exámenes, tras de él.

Le traía sin cuidado los motivos por los que se interesara de más en él, no le importaba en realidad, solo le importunaba que lo estuviera siguiendo hasta la cafetería, haciéndole preguntas que, en su opinión, eran demasiado sencillas, pero según el otro las conocía de haberse adelantado mucho en las asignaturas. Si su compañero pusiera el mismo empeño en ser un buen profesionista, que en superarlo, podría hacer la diferencia… lástima que su meta principal fuese sobrepasarlo.

Perdería el tiempo, le reconocía el esfuerzo, excepto que todo lo que el otro estudiaba para poder ir un paso adelante, durante un verano, él lo había leído en una semana, incluso mucho antes de salir de vacaciones, en el final de las cuales aprovechó para leer en avanzado lo que correspondería a la última parte del tercer trimestre escolar.

No era su problema que tuviera una capacidad diferente, ni que lo hiciera por verdadero interés en la materia y le gustara lo que iba conociendo cada que se introducía más en el área.

—En el estómago tiene lugar la digestión completa; el estómago se vacía hacia el duodeno con movimientos que van de la tuberosidad mayor al antro pilórico, son involuntarios y reciben el nombre de movimientos peristálticos…

—Naoki-kun. —Asintió a Kotoko, cuando ésta se le unió en el frente de la cafetería, interrumpiendo a su compañero de carrera.

Notó la mirada inquisidora de Funatsu en su novia. —Te recuerdo, eres la chica que iba junto a _Irie_ el día del examen para Todai —dijo él, acomodando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz. —¿Eres hermana de Irie? —preguntó, acercándose demasiado al rostro de Kotoko, quien lo miró exorbitante.

Naoki parpadeó, sin poder creerlo, y una risa los interrumpió. ¿Por qué asumían eso?

—¡Sí! Es hermana del demonio —apuntó Ikezawa, destornillándose de risa, sujetando sus manos a su estómago.

Él se cuestionó si la pregunta de Funatsu era seria, poniendo una mano en el hombro de éste, para alejarlo de su novia.

—No te acerques, Seiichi.

Kotoko pestañeó, mirando ceñuda a Ikezawa antes de hacerlo con su compañero. —No soy su hermana, soy novia de Naoki-kun —protestó ella entre dientes.

Funatsu abrió los ojos de forma desmedida. —¿Qué!

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? —inquirió Kotoko, empuñando su mano.

—Él… y tú… ¿cómo! ¿Tiene tiempo de tener novia mientras estudia? —preguntó Funatsu, con manos temblorosas, señalándolo a él.

Ella asintió, sonriendo. —Naoki-kun es un genio.

—Un demonio —soltó Ikezawa; él lo traspasó con la mirada, igual que Kotoko, por entrometerse.

—Él nunca estudia, solo tiene que leer las cosas una vez —ella elevó su índice—, y entiende muy rápido.

—Nun…nunca… estudia… —tartamudeó Funatsu.

—¿Nunca estudia? —Ikezawa repitió, también. —¿Y está en la carrera para ser médico?

Kotoko afirmó con la cabeza en alto.

—Quiero un almuerzo cinco —pidió él al cocinero, que tenía la boca abierta en su dirección.

—Estás mintiendo —interpuso Funatsu, aproximando _demasiado_ el rostro a Kotoko, quien negó con el ceño fruncido—. Es imposible que no estudie y sepa tanto.

—Es que es un genio.

—¿Vas a atenderme? —masculló él a Ikezawa, halando del brazo a su novia, para apartarla del estudiante de medicina, que no había entendido antes. Y porque ella no marcaba la distancia entre ambos.

—¡No puede ser! —Con eso, Funatsu dio vuelta para irse, una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra sujetando con fuerza el libro de anatomía.

—¿Quién es él? —cuestionó Kotoko, con un dedo sobre sus labios. —Su cara me es familiar.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, el otro acababa de decirle de dónde, pero así de despistada era ella. Aunque internamente le satisfizo que no le fuera relevante.

—Nadie importante —dijo, volviendo la cara a Ikezawa. —¿Mi comida?

—¡Yo quiero un almuerzo B, Kin-chan! —ordenó Kotoko.

Al otro no le quedó más que asentir y preparar sus órdenes, que les entregó, por una vez, en silencio.

De camino a una mesa, él pensó en lo que había dicho Funatsu. ¿Tenía cara de ser hermano de Kotoko? Era ridículo, no había nada en sus rasgos faciales que les hicieran similares, y muchas veces ella proclamó que eran novios.

Matsumoto afirmó que no lo parecían, lo que le llevó a dudar respecto a un tema.

—¿Alguien de la universidad se te ha declarado? —preguntó, de repente, a Kotoko, que se quedó con una croqueta de camino a su boca.

—¿Eh? ¿Algún chico? —Él asintió. La vio ruborizarse y frunció el ceño. —Bueno, del modo en que lo dices, sí… pero no es importante, porque fueron los del club…

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

—Aunque… Solo que hoy… —La miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Kotorin! ¡Sé mi novia!

Los dos dieron un respingo con la voz de un chico de cuerpo redondo, sentándose junto a ella, con un ejemplar del mismo manga que él tenía guardado.

Miró mal al tipo, que lo ignoró por completo, con los ojos puestos en su novia, quien tenía la cara roja y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El chico colocó el ejemplar sobre la mesa, con una pluma junto y cogió la mano de su novia, que él apartó desagradado, en lo que ella exclamaba que no sería su pareja.

—Firma entonces mi edición, Kotorin —suplicó el tipo, juntando las manos.

El rostro de ella aumentó de color, si era que se podía. Naoki se preguntó cuántos habrían visto el manga, que la tenía a ella como tenista, vestida con muy poca ropa y demasiado busto, supuestamente heroína defensora, de un modo curioso. Casi era obsceno. ¿En qué momento creyó que harían un manga inofensivo?

Lo que era peor, ¿cuántos eran en el club de manga y anime, que tenían un ejemplar? La idea de que muchos fantasearan con el cuerpo de su novia —aunque en realidad no fuese así como lo plasmaban— no era agradable; si bien las fantasías no eran trascendentales, porque él era quien, al final del día, la tenía como su novia, sí que era incómodo el pensar que gran número de hombres hicieran lo mismo que el regordete, a quien ella despidió con un gruñido.

No era nada agradable la idea de los hombres tras de ella.

—¿Por qué! Ya es la tercera vez este día —se quejó Kotoko, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuántos miembros hay en el club? —inquirió.

—Cinco.

—¿Él formaba parte? —Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿No lo conoces?

En ese momento, las demás sillas de la mesa fueron ocupadas por tres chicos, que recordó del club de ella, bastantes sonrientes.

—¡Chicos!

—Kotorin, ¡ganamos el concurso!

Ella jadeó. —¿Qué!

—Presentamos nuestro primer volumen de "A Racquet Warrior" en un concurso durante el verano, ¡y obtuvimos el puesto número uno! —explicó uno de lentes.

—Podremos trabajar con los siguientes volúmenes, Kotorin —manifestó contento otro del club.

—Y ya hay muchos seguidores en el país, ¿puedes creerlo? —agregó el que no había hablado.

Él sintió su párpado temblar y se llenó de incredulidad, más que indignación, por haber desestimado a aquellos tipos, aun cuando, desde su perspectiva, su trabajo no fue muy relevante. Creyó que no saldría de la escuela, y Japón ya sabía de su manga.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, repentinamente seca.

—¡Te volverás famosa, Kotorin! ¡Todas las mujeres querrán ser como tú! ¡Y todos los hombres desearán estar a tu lado!

Naoki soltó un resoplido de disgusto.

—¡Y nos reconocerán! —sostuvo el de lentes.

—Todo gracias a ti, Kotorin. ¡Eres la mejor!

A Kotoko se le cayeron los palillos de la mano.

—¿País? ¿Famosa? ¿Volúmenes? —pronunció entre el abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez.

—¡Es lo fantástico del siglo XXI! —celebró uno.

—Queremos que asistas a una reunión que se hará con los seguidores del campus.

—Tenemos el cosplay.

— _Todos_ —musitó Kotoko, poniendo los ojos en blanco; él la sujetó, apenas.

—¡Kotorin!

 **[…]**

Para la segunda semana de clases tras el periodo vacacional, Naoki ya había visto en diferentes sitios pancartas y anuncios en relación al manga _inspirado_ en Kotoko, tanto que, a donde iba, con ella, había quienes la seguían, habiéndose corrido la palabra de la persona que inspiró la obra. Nunca habría pensado que la fiebre _otaku_ estuviera bien expandida en la universidad, con un mayor número de seguidores varones, por supuesto, pero interesados, al fin.

Kotoko intentaba, inútilmente, pasar desapercibida, mas no daba frutos.

Los de su club, supuestamente, la habían tranquilizado diciéndole que después de los primeros días se calmaría, tras el éxito de su pequeña convención, a la que ella asistió "disfrazada", pero fue descubierta y obligada a hablar.

Desde su punto de vista, lo único bueno de todo ello era que, después de que un chico se acercó para pedirle que fuese su novia, y ella dijera que ya lo tenía, señalándolo a él, se había esparcido la voz y _no había más dudas sobre la relación entre ambos_. No obstante, eso suscitó la envidia de él y un mayor conocimiento de quién era, así como varios detalles de la vida compartida de ambos.

Fue como volver a la maldita preparatoria, llena de rumores y comentarios sobre él y ella.

Tampoco podía quejarse en demasía, pues dio su _visto bueno_ y eso convenció a Kotoko de asentir a los del club.

Y, para su placer, cuando Ikezawa colocó un póster en la cafetería de Kotorin —que causó gigantesca molestia en Kotoko para con el sujeto—, él se regodeó delante del otro con el hecho de tener a la real en casa, haciendo al cocinero cerrar la boca un buen tiempo.

—¡Ya no quiero, Naoki-kun! —Kotoko _pataleó_ , en la mesa de la cafetería, ocultando la cabeza debajo de sus manos, después de que alguien se acercara a rogarle por un autógrafo.

Sintió lástima de ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y escrutinio sobre su vida, de tal tamaño.

Aun así, dejó escapar una risa, por su actitud.

Ella lloriqueó. —No seas así —expresó con lamento. Él la observó sonriendo de lado, esperando que se pasara su berrinche, para decirle que eventualmente la gente se agotaría. Así como él que se había resignado a que fantasearan con ella.

—¡Kotorin! —gritaron dos voces femeninas en coro.

Él alzó la mirada para ver a las dos amigas sonrientes de Kotoko, Jinko y Satomi, sentándose en las sillas del otro lado de la mesa.

—¡No! —soltó su novia.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada, que ocasionó a Kotoko elevar la cabeza y taladrarlas con la mirada.

—¡Son crueles! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola, Irie-san —saludó la más alta, con un vaso con pajilla en la mano.

Él asintió, continuando su comida.

—¿Qué tal llevas la fama, Kotoko? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Es horrible.

—En la página de Internet el número de seguidores ha aumentado. Al menos, las personas de la universidad han guardado tu ubicación, Kotoko, o habría más gente tras de ti.

—¿Qué clase de amigas son ustedes? —farfulló su novia, sacándoles la lengua.

—De las que serán tus relaciones públicas a partir de este momento —declaró Satomi, con una larga sonrisa. —Ryo me ha dado unos consejos ahora que nos preparamos para que conozca a su familia.

—Y yo estoy aprendiendo para ser la representante de Jyunpei en el futuro —expresó la otra, Jinko.

—Por lo tanto, controlaremos a tus seguidores —terminó Satomi, con una sonrisa. —Fue mi idea —agregó, en un susurro.

—¡Chicas! ¡Gracias! —gritó Kotoko, dando la vuelta a la mesa para abrazarlas.

Él se levantó, dejándolas a solas.

Se debiera a que las amigas de Kotoko fueran buenas en ello o que la emoción finalmente menguara, pero para la siguiente semana la persecución a Kotoko había acabado, sin llegar a convencerla de participar para ser " _Miss Tonan"_.

 **[…]**

—Naoki-kun.

Al ser nombrado por Kotoko, Naoki miró por sobre el libro de Fisiología, donde la encontró observándolo con los ojos pestañeando y una sonrisa entusiasta; era el día del cumpleaños de ella, y su madre había hecho un gran jaleo por la mañana, celebrando su aniversario número diecinueve. Ni quien dijera que el más importante para los japoneses era el de los veinte, porque su madre quería celebrar los demás a lo grande.

Él suspiró, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Querrías acompañarme al parque de diversiones? —le preguntó ella juntando las puntas de sus índices.

Elevó la otra ceja para que ella se explicara.

—Los chicos del club me regalaron un pase doble al parque, que ganaron con el concurso, y su vigencia acaba el último día de septiembre, y como no tengo planes para el día de hoy y es sábado…

La contempló durante unos segundos, cuestionándose por qué tenía que verse arrastrado a infinidad de cosas a su causa, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Al menos, los del club habían sido considerados con ella tras el caos que habían ocasionado ese mes, con todo el asunto de su manga subido de tono. Le vendría bien relajarse en un sitio de atracciones.

—¿Irás conmigo?

 _Eso no significaba que él tuviese que ir._

Pensó durante un segundo, imaginándose que, si se iba con aspecto triste, su madre entraría a la habitación para insistir amenazándolo de un modo peor.

Cerró su libro, de todas maneras, ya no podría seguir leyendo.

—Está bien —aceptó, colocando el libro de la biblioteca en la parte superior del estante que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—¿De verdad? —Asintió, inspirando. Supuso que ella se lo merecía tras un mes ajetreado. —¡Sí!

Ella salió de la habitación, moviendo las manos.

—¡Oba-sama! ¡Dijo que sí!

Hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza y fue a su armario por un abrigo delgado, para la noche, cuando descendiera la temperatura, recolectando sus llaves, teléfono y billetera antes de salir de su dormitorio.

Escuchó un golpe desde la habitación de Kotoko y puso los ojos en blanco con el grito de "estoy bien" de ella, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

—Ni se te ocurra, okaa-san —amenazó a su madre, al pie de las escaleras, tomándola de sorpresa mientras sonreía del modo en que hacía cuando planeaba algo. —Puede que me surja algún asunto.

Su madre le sacó la lengua negando; luego mostró su cámara pequeña oculta a su espalda.

Le hizo una fotografía.

Él se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca molesta.

—Para que sepas, invité a Konomi-chan a casa —comunicó ella, con expresión de triunfo.

—¿Qué! —Él y su madre miraron a Yuuki, que venía del pasillo a la cocina, con un dulce en la mano. —¡Mamáaaa!

Ella rió, moviendo su mano en un ademán displicente, en lo que su hermano caminaba hacia ella.

—Me encontré a Konomi-chan y sus padres el otro día, ellos tienen un compromiso esta tarde, y me dio mucha pena que una niña de nueve años tuviera que quedarse un sábado sola en casa —explicó su madre, cubriendo la boca de Yuuki con su mano, cuando éste se acercó para replicar—. Además, sabía que Kotoko-chan y onii-chan saldrían, así que tendría la oportunidad de cuidar a los niños.

Entonces su cara no era por él y Kotoko, pensó con alivio, sintiéndose ligeramente mal por su hermano, pero sin poder evitar alegrarse de no ser él quien tuviera la infinita atención de su progenitora.

Yuuki se agitó en los brazos de su madre, deteniéndose y abriendo los ojos a la escalera.

Él se volvió, curioso de lo que llamó su atención.

Pestañeó sorprendido al ver a Kotoko, que descendía con la cara roja. Había sido rápida. —¡Kotoko-chan, te quedó perfecta la ropa!

Naoki escuchó el sonido del disparo múltiple de la cámara, mientras veía los vaqueros oscuros de mezclilla entallados que utilizaba su novia, en conjunto con una blusa roja sin mangas, que se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo, influido por el ejercicio. El punto resaltable radicaba en que los ojos de ella estaban ligeramente maquillados, destacando sus expresivos orbes y sus labios tenían más color que otras ocasiones, en que solo utilizaba brillo.

—¡Estás estupenda, Kotoko-chan! ¿Verdad, onii…

El timbre de la casa interrumpió las palabras de su madre, que él agradeció, asintiendo en dirección a Kotoko, volviendo la cara a la puerta principal.

Su hermano se acercó, a regañadientes, con el llamado de su madre, quien se despidió de alguien agitando la mano antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar a la vista a la recién llegada.

—Qué gusto es tenerte aquí, Konomi-chan, pasa, pasa —invitó su madre a la pequeña niña, unos centímetros más alta que su hermano. La vio unos momentos, sus cabellos, contrastando con su blanca piel, eran casi negros y llegaban a la altura de sus hombros, unas hebras estaban sujetadas por dos pasadores con figuras de Kitty; sus ojos eran oscuros, y atraían la atención más que sus pómulos sonrosados y la mueca ligera de una sonrisa tímida. Utilizaba un vestido amarillo.

—Hola —susurró la niña, entrando finalmente a la casa. —Me llamo Sagawa Konomi.

Kotoko pasó por su lado, con una amplia sonrisa, y se colocó reclinada ante Konomi. La pobre chiquilla se sobresaltó por la efusividad de ella, un contraste con su timidez. —Yo soy Kotoko —se presentó, con voz cantarina. —Me gustan tus adornos de cabello.

La niña asintió suavemente, llevándose una mano al pasador.

—Gracias —articuló en voz baja, sonriendo ligeramente.

Su novia se enderezó y lo señaló. —Él es Naoki-kun, el onii-chan de Yuuki-kun.

Le dio una inclinación de cabeza a la menor, que movió la mano que bajaba de su cabello, en forma de saludo.

—Y es mi novio, y saldrá conmigo hoy, que es mi cumpleaños —agregó Kotoko, con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron al mirar a su novia, asintiendo con mayor interés. Por lo menos no resultó como la otra chiquilla que llevaron a casa; especialmente, cuando Konomi desvió ligeramente la vista a Yuuki, sonrojándose cuando él la miró de un modo inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos la siguieron cuando ella regresó la vista a Kotoko.

Él sonrió de lado, divertido por saber lo que su madre y Kotoko ignoraban.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kotoko-san. La okaa-san de Yuuki-kun lo dijo. —Konomi se quitó la mochila escolar que tenía en la espalda, que abrió, e introdujo una de sus pequeñas manos en él. —Traje esto.

La niña sacó un oso marrón tejido, de unos cinco centímetros, con una pequeña sonrisa. Era un llavero.

Kotoko chilló. —¡Gracias, Konomi-chan! —exclamó, abrazando a la niña con alegría antes de recibir el regalo. —Es muy lindo, ¿lo hiciste tú?

Konomi asintió.

—¡Es genial! Lo llevaré conmigo —manifestó su novia, abriendo el bolso que no había visto, prendiéndolo a su llavero con otras figuras colgando.

La niña sonrió de forma más amplia y volvió a introducir la mano en la mochila; esa vez, extrajo una flor tejida, casi del tamaño de una regla, que entregó a su madre. —Como agradecimiento… por dejarme… estar aquí hoy… Mi mamá me ayudó, Irie-sama.

—¡Oh, Konomi-chan! Eres muy dulce, no tenían que molestarse, yo encantada de que estés aquí —expresó con alegría su madre, abrazando a la niña.

Él miró a su hermano, sintiendo lástima por él; al menos, hasta concluir la educación elemental, tendría a su madre insistiéndole con la niña, que ya se había ganado su afecto.

Eso le daría la oportunidad de desconcentrarse de su vida.

Estupendo.

Además, eran dos niños, les quedaba un largo tramo por delante.

—Ahora, niños, vamos a la sala, que tengo preparados juegos para los dos —anunció su madre, colocando sus manos en los hombros de los dos menores—. Kotoko-chan, onii-chan, ¡diviértanse! —se despidió, de un modo menos efusivo que otras veces, para disfrute de Naoki. —No te olvides de tomar fotos, Kotoko-chan.

Ella asintió y tronó sus dedos subiendo las escaleras, para volver con un abrigo delgado.

 **[…]**

Kotoko recibió su algodón de azúcar rosa con una sonrisa que, después del rápido paseo en la atracción de agua y un viaje en la montaña rusa más grande del recinto, solo servirían para aumentar los niveles de glucosa en la sangre de ella, acrecentando su excitación.

Naoki negó cuando ella le ofreció de su dulce, sonriendo maliciosamente, seguro de saber que no eran sus gustos. Dándole una mirada de reojo, pensó que su maquillaje debía ser a prueba de agua, porque no se había arruinado, aunque tampoco era cargado.

Habría de admitir, en secreto, que ella se veía bien en esa ocasión y le favorecía la ropa que vestía, como una joven de mayor edad, sin artificios exagerados, y nada de aspecto infantil. Era un cambio agradable a las veces que estaban juntos, en especial porque, más allá de su apariencia, daba muchas actitudes pueriles, sin dejar de parecer mayor.

Al momento, podía jugar con su algodón como una niña, pero contrastaba un poco la idea de serlo con su presentación externa.

Solo que así actuaba ella, y desde hacía mucho que había asumido que su personalidad era de ese modo, notando también que, en algunas situaciones, podía comportarse de una forma más serena y madura, destacando por su forma diferente de ver las cosas, muy genuina e inocente.

—¿Podemos ir a la noria? —Kotoko señaló la gran rueda del parque de atracciones, iluminada de diferentes colores y que daba una vista panorámica al recinto, como alternativa al monorraíl que atravesaba todo el lugar de grandes dimensiones, el cual tenía vistas a las montañas al costado del parque.

Se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la noria, colocándose su abrigo por la temperatura que iba descendiendo. De cualquier modo, ella era la interesada y ese día tenía la oportunidad de decidir lo que quería.

Llegaron a la noria y tuvieron que esperar unos minutos al final de una línea, en lo que terminaba la vuelta.

—Esto es tan romántico —musitó con voz soñadora Kotoko, cuando estuvieron montados en la cabina y la rueda comenzaba a ascender lentamente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, observando a su alrededor y las luces de las atracciones, así como los pinos y las montañas a la distancia.

Sintió que Kotoko se apoyó sobre su hombro, suspirando apaciblemente.

—No vayas a dormirte —pidió en voz baja.

—No.

De pronto, ella colocó una mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, y se giró a mirarla, tenía una expresión sonriente en el rostro y sus ojos parecían pedirle que la besara. Dejó escapar una exhalación, en lo que ella elevaba lentamente su mano hasta su cuello, ascendiendo con un dedo a su oído, llevándolo hasta su mejilla.

Se preguntó si sabía el cosquilleo que ocasionaba su toque, con la respiración de ella acercándose a su cara, hasta estar a un palmo de distancia.

Ella pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, con los ojos entrecerrados, y fue él quien cortó el espacio entre los dos, bajando los párpados, atrapando el labio de ella entre los suyos y mordisqueándolo antes de mover su boca sobre la de ella, acercándola con la mano en su cabeza, sintiendo alborotar los cabellos que llevaba sueltos. Ladeó su cabeza profundizando el beso, consumiendo el aire que brotaba de ella con su propia boca, conteniendo la respiración al sentir que su lengua tocaba la de ella y lo recorría un estremecimiento en el contacto dulce que probó de su boca, en ese nuevo modo de unirse a ella.

Kotoko jadeó en ese momento y la sintió acercarlo más, con las manos moviéndose tentativamente a su espalda, aumentando las sensaciones antes desconocidas en su cuerpo, concentradas en su estómago.

Se separó reluctantemente de su boca para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y latidos, abriendo un poco los párpados, encontrándose con los labios rosados de ella, sobre los que presionó un beso, llamado a la tentación de posar su boca en la línea de su mandíbula, acortando el camino hasta su cuello expuesto del abrigo, en el que sus labios permanecieron unos momentos, mientras su nariz aspiraba el olor que exudaba ella.

Una mano de Kotoko se posicionó sobre su corazón y él cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizar su alborotado ritmo cardíaco, que era consciente ella notaría, pero no le molestaba, porque él sentía sobre su garganta latiente, la reacción que ocasionaba en ella, que le hizo dejar escapar una risa ligera, así como estaba, estremeciéndola.

No sabía qué lo había orillado a besarla, ni le importaba, le gustaba, y era un alivio saber que nadie más que ella presenciaba el modo en que lo había alterado, al grado de olvidar que estaba en un sitio público durante un pequeño momento. Abrió los ojos y movió su cabeza en negación, dándose cuenta que la atracción se había detenido unos instantes, no sabía de qué.

—Naoki-kun, ¡mira! —No estaban en lo más alto, pero aun así se separó, finalmente, de Kotoko, para seguir la dirección que ella señalaba a sus espaldas.

Más allá de las luces del parque, por encima de las casi invisibles montañas, corría un meteoro luminoso.

—¡Una estrella fugaz! —exclamó Kotoko, sonriente, antes de cerrar los ojos durante un instante.

Él negó, mirando el fenómeno luminoso en la atmósfera. Niñerías, pensó, imaginándose que pedía un deseo. ¿Qué podría querer?

Unos segundos después, en la mano que descansaba sobre su pierna derecha, ella entrelazó la suya, inclinándose a él con un pañuelo, que frotó en su boca.

—Labial —susurró ella.

Asintió en agradecimiento y la noria comenzó a avanzar nuevamente. Por alguna razón, fue permisivo con su mano.

Kotoko se soltó cuando llegaron abajo y continuaron en el parque de atracciones con la misma actitud de antes, caminando al lado del otro, escuchándola parlotear, sin apenas rozarse.

Pero, para él, algo había pasado arriba.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró al verla fallar otra vez para atrapar un pez dorado en la pecera, acercándose con el brazo extendido para que le diera la red, capturando al animal en el primer intento.

—No, déjalo —susurró Kotoko, cuando estuvo por guardarlo en una bolsa de plástico.

Frunció el ceño, mirándola.

—Está mejor con sus amigos —aseguró ella, haciéndolo reír de incredulidad.

Kotoko lo abrazó al dejar ir al pececito. La apartó arrugando la nariz, ocasionándole que ella riera entonces.

—Vamos a otra atracción —suplicó ella, alejándose con los brazos abiertos.

Él metió las manos a sus bolsillos, siguiéndola, observando con ironía sus gestos infantiles, que la caracterizaban. Sin embargo, estaba bien, no le hacía daño a nadie y se merecía esa alegría luego de un mes agitado.

Curvó una sonrisa de medio lado al verla saludar a una niña, antes de volverse a él para caminar a su costado, con clara apariencia de que se encontraba contenta.

Alcanzaba a comprenderla.

El resto de la tarde pasó con tranquilidad.

* * *

 **NA: Un capítulo corto, y eso porque a última hora corté el final, para dejarles con el buen sabor de boca de la escena de arriba.**

 _Ya en el próximo se podrán dar cuenta de qué quité. Es una manera de redimirme con ustedes; y hasta por eso el capítulo será largo. (Además que dará la sensación de rapidez)._

 _En fin, no muy original su salida, y Naoki no sabe lo que son las mariposas en el estómago. U otras cosas ;)_

 _Si leyeron mi fic "El día que tu corazón me encuentre"; bueno, si para Kotoko darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada fue tardado, esperen poco de que Naoki lo haga rápido. No lo subestimo, es bastante listo, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos, ya lo conocen. ((¿Y saben qué difícil es querer no caer en el OoC?))_

 _La señora Irie simplemente querría multiplicarse para su persecución._

El próximo les va a gustar, simplemente lo sé. Excelente fin de semana.

 _Besitos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

Lolitapl: Sip, te recuerdo, linda. Y no pude agradecerte las palabras del segundo comentario debidamente. Fuero muy bonitas de tu parte. Ahora, en cuanto a lo que opinas aquí, me encuentro a gusto con saber que te agradan las manifestaciones que pongo, aunque es complicado que parezca de Irie ja,ja. No discuto que sea un idiota, de verdad. Sobre tu otra pregunta, es la segunda vez en esta semana que me lo cuestionan, y responderé que depende de la inspiración, no niego la posibilidad de escribirlo, pero siempre que la idea me guste lo suficiente para hacerlo, mi mente me guiará. Suena interesante escribir M de estos dos, eso sí. ¡Te adoro! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero poder seguir compartiendo aquí y que sigan siendo de su gusto. Cuídate mucho. Besos y abrazos.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 25:

—Naoki-kun…

Con titubeo, elevó su brazo izquierdo y lo colocó alrededor de la cintura de ella, suspirando con la cabeza inclinada, moviendo sus cabellos rojizos.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó, presionando un beso en sus labios.

Se separó con un jadeo de Kotoko y, besándola intermitentemente, se fue incorporando en el sofá, intercambiando posiciones al hacerla recostar la espalda, con la mano derecha colándose por debajo de su blusa...

 _Sí, son partes sin conexión. Lo podrán leer en:_ **Esos pequeños detalles**


	25. Esos pequeños detalles

**Disclaimer: Taoru Kada se encargó de todo.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Esos pequeños detalles**

* * *

Naoki escuchó la lección de Bioquímica, observando al sensei hacer anotaciones en la pizarra del frente, explicando parte de lo que encontrarían en la práctica de la siguiente clase, en el laboratorio; sus demás compañeros anotaban en sus cuadernos, el que se encontraba a su lado, con mayor ahínco que los otros, después de hacer una pregunta.

Había de admitir que Funatsu era buen estudiante, principalmente por lo estudioso, pero ponía los ojos en blanco al pensar que gran parte de su esfuerzo era para superarlo, aunque el interés por lo que hacía parecía tener cierto peso en él. Se preguntaba si algún día se daría cuenta que ser el número uno o dos, o el que fuera en el listado, no importaba realmente, con tal de hacerlo de la forma correcta.

O, quizá, no lo entendía, y era el modo de Funatsu de impulsarse día a día.

El sensei dio por concluida la clase y todos se prepararon para salir. Él se fue a la biblioteca, donde se quedó para leer.

Momentos más tarde, ya acomodado, la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón rompió su concentración. Estuvo por ignorarlo, mas no lo hizo al saber que ninguno de los que tenían su número de móvil lo contactaban en llamada a menos que fuese importante.

Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Kotoko, que le hizo fruncir el ceño, porque ese día no había asistido a clases, para encargarse de los arreglos de su primera práctica extraescolar.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca, colocándose el teléfono en el oído, una vez aceptada la llamada.

Escuchó hipidos y gemidos del otro lado.

—Naoki-kun…

 **[…]**

Tras firmar el consentimiento de intervención quirúrgica, Naoki dejó en manos del médico la cirugía de su hermano, una obstrucción abdominal, según le explicó el otro, una vez que le mostrara los resultados de las radiografías, junto a los síntomas. Esperaba confirmarlo con la cirugía, sin embargo.

Cuando el doctor había dado su pronóstico, después de algunas pruebas, él había respirado más aliviado, luego de dar vueltas en su cabeza sobre lo que se había encontrado hasta el momento, en las revisiones que había hecho de material. Nunca habría esperado que la primera persona real con quien asumiera una hipótesis médica —sin intervenir, solo escuchando y pensando—, tras ingresar a la carrera, fuese su hermano menor, orillado por las palabras de Kotoko del otro lado del teléfono, quien había mantenido lo suficiente el temple, una vez se lo pidiera él, para darle una descripción de lo que estaba ocurriendo, con lo cual pudo indicarle lo que debía hacer.

Se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde había dejado a Kotoko con su móvil, llamando a su madre, puesto que ella olvidó el suyo en casa, con lo apresurada que debió haber salido después de la ambulancia.

La encontró dando vueltas en una esquina, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su pecho, con manos temblorosas y la cabeza baja. En la sala de espera no había más que un señor dormido, de brazos cruzados.

—Kotoko —dijo deteniéndose frente a ella, para que dejara de moverse.

Ella alzó la mirada, contactando con sus ojos.

—Entrará a cirugía, estará bien —expresó con calma, tratando de convencerla a ella; un poco, en el fondo, a él también, pero confiaba en la habilidad del galeno y que confirmara un diagnóstico y todo estuviera bien—. Has actuado rápido y correctamente —agregó, internamente orgulloso.

Kotoko asintió, extendiéndole su teléfono, con una mano temblorosa. Lo cogió y guardó en su bolsillo trasero, dejando en el suelo su maletín escolar.

—Me alegro mucho —musitó ella, abrazándose a sí misma.

Luego, se le escapó un sollozo, y la vio llevar una mano a su mejilla, borrando una lágrima. —Yo tenía… tanto miedo… de que… —El cuerpo de su novia se estremeció y él dio un paso hacia ella, colocando una mano sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza; Kotoko se lanzó a su pecho, soltando en llanto. —Naoki-kun…

Con titubeo, elevó su brazo izquierdo y lo colocó alrededor de la cintura de ella, suspirando con la cabeza inclinada, moviendo sus cabellos rojizos. Sintió una especie de confort luego de un buen rato en poca tranquilidad, experimentando duda momentánea y pensando en que debía de confirmarse el pronóstico del doctor. Pero, al menos, Yuuki ya estaba en buenas manos.

Se separó, inclinándose a recoger el maletín, dirigiéndola a los asientos para esperar.

Eso era peor que la ocasión con Kotoko, porque, al menos, con ella tuvo la oportunidad de verla antes, mientras que el caso de Yuuki era a ciegas, con un cuadro repentino.

Cerró los ojos un momento, relajándose poco a poco; finalmente recuperándose del aumento de adrenalina después de firmar el consentimiento. Había actuado con la cabeza fría hasta que había pasado el momento crítico, en que la situación por su hermano había hecho mella en él.

No obstante, la ocasión había hecho que se acrecentara, si se podía más, su interés hacia la medicina y las maravillas que podían hacerse con ella, lo que el conocimiento podría favorecer, así como lo mucho que podría llegar a lograr con las demás personas, aun consciente de que habría quienes no alcanzaría a salvar; pero su fervor sería por todos los que tenían posibilidades y hacer, hasta donde pudiera, por las demás, incluso si después de ello se iban. Sería difícil, mas tenía una meta.

—Es una situación con sus intestinos, el médico se va a encargar —afirmó, volviendo su atención a Kotoko.

Ella asintió, finalizando sus sollozos.

 **[…]**

Naoki entró a la habitación del hospital de Yuuki, encontrándose con Kotoko postrada junto a la cama, con un libro de cuentos en su regazo, mientras su hermano negaba repetidamente con la cabeza, con un mohín.

—¡Onii-chan! —saludó su hermano, que llevaba menos de un día en el hospital y ya parecía fastidiado de estar ahí. — _No se calla_.

—No hables así de tu onee-san, Yuuki-kun —discutió ella, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la cama de hospital.

Él se ubicó en la silla del otro lado, su madre había ido a casa porque no quería desatender la preparación de la cena, aunque Shigeo-san dijo que perfectamente él se podía ocupar del asunto, o hasta podían ir al restaurante, si gustaban. Su madre se había negado, pero él sabía que era su modo de mantenerse ocupada, tras ver a su hijo menor en el hospital recuperándose y que este se negara a mucha atención.

—Kotoko, déjalo —musitó, aceptando el libro que ella tenía, de parte de Yuuki.

—¿Por qué él sí puede leerte? —preguntó ella, enderezándose.

—Porque no tartamudea ni lee mal —se burló su hermano, aunque él pensó que ella lo había hecho bien en su trabajo anterior y solo era un modo de Yuuki de actuar normal. —Acomoda mi almohada.

Kotoko asintió con una mueca y extendió una mano, para hacer lo que el otro le indicó; pero al parecer no quedó conforme, porque le acompañó en la cama, colocándose a su lado.

—¿Qué haces! —exclamó Yuuki, cruzándose de brazos.

—Seré tu almohada —comunicó ella, con una sonrisa.

—¡No seas tonta, bájate de mi cama!

—No.

—¡Quieres ser almohada porque estás gorda!

Él reprimió una sonrisa con el jadeo de Kotoko, pero en la habitación resonó una risa infantil.

—Molestan a los demás pacientes —reprendió débilmente, observando al otro niño en la habitación, de cabellos y ojos negros y aspecto frágil.

—No se preocupe, me divierte escucharlos.

Kotoko se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta ocupar la silla a un lado de la del pelinegro.

—Hola, ellos son Naoki-kun, Yuuki-kun, y yo soy Kotoko, la novia de Naoki-kun —mencionó ella, con una sonrisa. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nobuhiro… Nobu —pronunció el niño—. Hola, Kotoko-san.

—Lamentamos el ruido, cuando tú debes querer descansar.

Nobu negó con la cabeza. —Me gusta escucharlos, nunca había llegado gente divertida a la habitación. —Naoki frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí. —Y eres divertida contando cuentos.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te lea a ti? —sugirió su novia, inclinándose a él.

El otro se encogió de hombros. Ella se levantó hacia el bolso en la mesa auxiliar de Yuuki.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Nobu-chan? —preguntó Kotoko, tras sacar un libro de cuentos pequeño.

—Esta vez, un mes —contestó Nobu, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Esta vez? —Kotoko volvió al asiento.

—Tengo una enfermedad en mi riñón… tengo que estar aquí varias veces —explicó el niño. A Naoki le intrigó pensar en el padecimiento que pudiera tener, curioso de su caso.

Vio a Kotoko presionar los labios, asintiendo. —Entiendo, ¿y cuántos años tienes?

—Nueve.

—Los mismos que Yuuki, ¿estás en cuarto año?

—Sí, pero creo que tendré que repetir.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Trabajan para pagar el hospital.

En ese momento, él analizó la mirada atenta de su novia, preguntándose si sus preguntas las hacía a partir del lado profesional, que pudieran influir en su cuestionario, o era interés personal puro.

Al decirle que sus padres estaban divorciados, ella fue explorando su situación, haciéndole darse cuenta que la universidad la estaba haciendo madurar en algunos aspectos. O era él quien apenas se daba cuenta entonces.

Sin embargo, ella no cambiaba tanto, llegando al grado de ofrecerle enseñarle para mantenerse al día —con conocimiento previo de sus habilidades—. Y tuvo que suspirar, consciente de que no era muy buena idea de su parte.

 **[…]**

Las risas de dos niños se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta y Naoki giró el pomo para ingresar a la habitación de hospital de su hermano, donde él y su nuevo gran amigo se divertían, seguramente, por su novia.

—¡Espera! Esas respuestas sí las sé, las vi en un cuaderno de Yuuki —habló ella en medio de las carcajadas de Yuuki y las risitas de Nobu, más comedido.

—¿Y cuáles son? —preguntó él, desde la puerta, haciéndola boquear.

—No te preocupes, Kotoko-san, podemos dejar eso para el final —dijo Nobu, con una sonrisa amable.

Los hombros de Kotoko cayeron. Él suspiró, ella simplemente no podía mejorar en actividades escolares que ya debía de conocer a su edad. Habría de intervenir con el niño con problemas renales, o le afectaría más la "ayuda", que beneficiarle, aunque las intenciones de ella fuesen loables.

Se acercó a su hermano, que hacía sus tareas escolares, y revolvió sus cabellos como saludo, antes de ir a la cama que ocupaba su compañero de cuarto.

—Nobu…

—¡Ya! Son mamífero, reptil, ave, anfibio —mencionó Kotoko, señalando con una gran sonrisa cada uno de los nombres de tipos de tetrápodos, que, él vio, impresionado, acertó.

Desde la cama de Yuuki, escuchó el sonido de un lápiz al golpear el suelo.

—Yuuki los estuvo repitiendo hace algunas semanas, mientras hacía su tarea —explicó ella con una nota de orgullo en la voz, quizá de haberlos recordado.

Nobu observó el cuaderno con un asentimiento, escribiendo.

—Las otras no las sé —sostuvo Kotoko, rascando su cabeza. Luego lo miró a él. —¡Naoki-kun es muy listo, debe saber! Estudia para ser médico, y curará a muchas personas.

La confianza inquebrantable de Kotoko, pensó, ubicándose en el asiento junto a Nobu.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

El niño lo observó titubeante, antes de asentir.

 **[…]**

La semana en que Yuuki estuvo interno se pasó muy rápido y el día que le dieron de alta, con la herida bien cerrada, fue emotivo para él, Naoki notó, porque su hermano se había hecho muy buen amigo de Nobu en esos siete días, en los que compartió las veinticuatro horas de cada día fuera de casa.

Comprendía su agrado por el menor, quien, por las tardes en que le dio tutorías, descubrió era un niño muy agradable al trato, cuyas circunstancias eran tristes, tal como apuntó Kotoko al salir del hospital, tras la despedida de los dos infantes, entre llantos, que no consiguieron apagarse con la gran comida de bienvenida que le dieron a su hermano en casa.

—Son muy tristes los casos como Nobu-chan y otros niños —opinó en voz alta Kotoko, el sábado antes de su práctica de tenis (que él no sabía por qué no la suspendía), dos semanas después de la estancia de su hermano en el hospital. —En el lugar de mis prácticas, veo a muchos niños que sufren… —suspiró ella—. Ayer Suzuki-sensei atendió el caso de una niña de ocho años, de quien su madre murió hace años, y ahora su padre está muriendo… su única familia vive en América… pero ella tiene una enfermedad en el corazón y no pueden hacerse cargo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la malla de red, con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez ese rumbo era demasiado para ella, si ver sufrir a otros la apagaba de ese modo; era lo que se pasaría haciendo en su vida, como él, pero el corazón de ella tenía cabida para mucha gente y su empatía con los demás era muy grande.

—Kotoko… —susurró, sin saber cómo dar voz a sus pensamientos.

—Pero sé que habrá algún modo de ayudarles y por eso seguiré preparándome… —aseveró ella con un puño en alto, determinada.

Él suspiró, sabría que no habría nadie más persistente para cumplir su propósito, que ella. Aun cuando pareciera imposible y hubiese situaciones que escaparan de su control, ella mostraría una sonrisa y no flaquearía para llegar hasta lo que se podía alcanzar, o incluso hacer de lo imposible, lo posible. Y con alguien así en ese trabajo, sabiendo que su actitud positiva predominaría, sería un beneficio para los que encontrara en su camino.

En lo que se interesó Kotoko era adecuado para ella, buscaría modos o vería perspectivas diferentes y se esmeraría por los demás, como lo hacía con lo que le importaba, afrontándolo con esa sonrisa que tenía efectos en quien se cruzara. Bien lo sabía él.

Se puso en pie, sujetando la mano empuñada de ella para colocar la pelota.

—Hoy comienzas —indicó, cogiendo su raqueta para pararse al otro lado, a esperar algún servicio bueno.

 **[…]**

—¡Hoy, que es el cumpleaños de onii-chan, inauguramos la nueva casa!

Naoki suspiró, mientras los demás aplaudían a las palabras de su madre. Estaba agradecido, por lo menos, de que no se le hubiese ocurrido hacer una fiesta una vez concluida la remodelación, concentrándose solo en que ellos tuvieran su celebración familiar tras ver los cambios hechos, que solo su madre había supervisado a lo largo del proceso, para que fuese una verdadera sorpresa a los otros.

Creía que era demasiado exagerado por parte de ella, pero admitía que le interesaba ver lo que habían hecho al final con la nueva planta, luego de que estuvieran una semana en un hotel.

Su madre brincó en el pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde dio vuelta al letrero, en el que se encontró sólo con el nombre de Yuuki, haciéndole surgir una mala vibra por dentro.

—El primer cambio —anunció su madre, aplaudiendo, antes de abrir la puerta. —No podíamos dejar a Yuuki muy lejos de nosotros —comentó, con una sonrisa.

Su hermano gritó emocionado, ingresando a la habitación, la cual, con la cama pequeña de Yuuki, un escritorio y un librero, parecía igual de amplia como daba el aspecto antes de que ambos compartieran dormitorio. Una pared había sido pintada con robots y el cuarto tenía sus juguetes en la esquina.

—Vamos, vamos, Yuuki, no te atrases, queda mucho por ver.

La habitación que fuera de Kotoko, fue transformada en un cuarto de juegos, para gran alegría de Yuuki y asombro de su novia. El cuarto de huéspedes pasó a serlo de nuevo, aunque una cama diferente había sido colocada; su madre comentó que Shigeo-san estaba muy a gusto con la de esa habitación, por lo que su propio dormitorio, en el piso superior, la tenía.

Arriba, la sensación de estar en un amplio piso, fue lo primero en que reparó, luego de pensar, con sospecha, el que su habitación y la de Kotoko estuviesen arriba, así como la de su suegro, quien llegaba a altas horas de la noche a casa.

Su madre le guiñó un ojo cuando pasaron la habitación de Shigeo-san y el pequeño gimnasio junto, y se encontraron con el dormitorio de Kotoko, con la puerta frente al área de ejercicio.

Al abrir la puerta, sin duda, se notó que la habitación rivalizaba con el tamaño de la que pertenecía a sus padres, especialmente porque tenía su baño propio.

Quizá no fue tan directa ella, porque en el centro de la habitación de paredes color crema y colores suaves —ya no tan femeninos como en su dormitorio anterior—, estaba la misma cama individual de su novia.

—¡Oba-sama! ¿Tanto para mí? ¿Por qué no… para Naoki-kun? ¿U oji-san y oba-sama?

Su madre rió, desestimándola con un ademán de su mano.

—Tonterías, la habitación de onii-chan es igual a ésta, también frente al cuarto… de… del estudio… biblioteca… de este piso —aludió su madre, sin que nadie más que él notara su titubeo.

Él lo pensó. Dos dormitorios principales, con dos habitaciones de tamaño mediano, un baño, y otra habitación mediana, además de tres dormitorios en el piso inferior.

Arrugó la nariz, le parecía que esa casa estaba hecha para _tres familias_.

Era increíble. Se había salido con la suya, ajustando sus planes para el futuro, disimulándolo perfectamente. _Merecía una venia de respeto_.

—Nos faltan las otras habitaciones.

Naoki continuó, conteniendo una carcajada irónica, ya no le quedaban ganas para seguir eso.

 **[…]**

Inmerso en sus estudios, el final del año llegó rápido para Naoki y su familia, alcanzando el día de Navidad tan pronto que no se dio cuenta cómo; la temperatura fue descendiendo, los días se tornaron más cortos, la convivencia en casa, con el mismo ritmo agitado pero cómodo, le hizo que el tiempo se pasara volando, como los últimos diecinueve meses, llenos de momentos interesantes que nunca habría pensado vivir.

Su madre se centró principalmente en Yuuki y su tímida compañera de curso, dándole un respiro; aunque suponía que, con el arreglo del piso superior, ella creía que podía ocurrir alguna situación que acelerara las cosas.

Como si su deseo fuera a hacerse cierto, sobre todo porque veía tanto a su novia.

La relación con Kotoko se mantuvo igual que siempre, ella con sus mismas actitudes, aunque menos presente, inmersa en casos de jóvenes viviendo en cibercafés, en una investigación con unas compañeras de carrera, y él aprendiendo habilidades manuales en el curso escolar. Eso estaba bien para él, quien agradecía que el mantenerse ocupada con la universidad, la hiciera menos insistente.

En realidad, coincidían más el fin de semana, que los días hábiles. Por tanto, fue una sorpresa para él que ella rechazara la oportunidad de acompañarlos a la cena de Navidad organizada en la empresa de su padre, a la que asistirían todos —a excepción de Shigeo-san y Kotoko—, porque ella había prometido a sus amigas acompañarlas en Navidad, después de que estas terminaran con sus novios, por los engaños de éstas.

Fue un poco frustrante para él descubrir que hubiera preferido su presencia en la aburrida cena llena de empleados de Pandai. No obstante, reconocía la fidelidad de su novia y su preocupación por los demás, que la hacían ser del tipo de persona especial que valía la pena mantener.

—¿Segura que no deseas acompañarnos, Kotoko-chan? —cuestionó su madre mientras todos se preparaban para irse y Kotoko colocaba luces en el salón, para dar ambiente festivo a ella y sus amigas, como hiciera el año anterior.

Ella puso cara dubitativa y después agitó la cabeza.

—No, oba-sama, diviértanse. Jinko, Satomi y yo veremos películas, haremos karaoke y pasaremos las tres juntas hoy. Además… no tendría vestido —mencionó con una risa.

Su madre asintió con una mueca, recolocando la corbata de moño de Yuuki, que se removió con una mueca, queriendo aflojarlo.

La melodía del teléfono móvil de Kotoko sonó y ella se alejó mientras su madre trataba de acercarse a él para hacer lo mismo que con Yuuki, aunque sí se aseguró de que su corbatín no estuviera torcido, así como su esmoquin negro sin arrugas.

Mantuvo la vista fija en su novia, quien hablaba en la esquina de la habitación y hacía caras de decepción para transformarlas en sonrisas de alegría, en lo que leía de sus labios que le hacía feliz que todo fuese un malentendido entre Jyunpei y su amiga, que debía ser la rellenita, si no estaba equivocado, y que ambas, Kotoko y su otra amiga, disfrutarían de la noche, además que trataría de no hacer sentir mal a la otra, por ser la única entre las tres sin pareja.

Kotoko colgó y volvió con ellos. —Todos se ven muy elegantes —elogió con una sonrisa llegándole a los ojos, mirándolo a él. —Desearía haber podido bailar con Naoki-kun.

—Todavía estás a tiempo —sugirió su madre.

Kotoko negó con las manos. —No, no, pásenla bien.

Ella los acompañó hasta la puerta, despidiéndose agitando los brazos, y él emprendió rumbo con su familia al hotel donde sería la fiesta.

Inquieto, pensando que el evento sería tedioso, se quedó observando el exterior, ignorando las palabras de lamento de su madre, sobre la mala suerte de no poder presumir a la novia de su hijo aquel día, a las esposas de los socios de su padre.

Al detenerse en un semáforo, observó el descapotable que iba descubierto, como si los dueños no pasaran frío, y pestañeó, reconociendo a la chica del copiloto; era la amiga alta de Kotoko, Satomi. Debía haberse equivocado y era la otra quien tenía un novio llamado Jyunpei, pero podía jurar que era la bien parecida quien tenía un novio con dinero, y la rellenita el cantante.

Suspiró, debía ser lo opuesto.

Sin embargo, como si fuese casualidad, cinco semáforos después, ya para llegar al hotel, se encontró con que, en un parque aledaño, había un músico en el escenario, con la amiga rellenita de Kotoko a su lado.

 **[…]**

Naoki miró condescendientemente a la joven que le presentaba un socio de su padre, disimulando el disgusto que tenía por dentro, porque utilizaran el evento como excusa para mostrarle a jóvenes respetables para él —incluso cuando su madre había dicho de una novia, cuya ausencia hacía pensar que no existía— y porque pensaba en la situación en que debía de haberse quedado Kotoko, luego de que sus dos amigas la dejaran botada con sus planes.

Y ella lo que odiaba era pasar la fecha sola, no rechazando ir al restaurante de su padre incluso cuando tenía que echar una mano.

Suspiró asintiendo al socio de su padre y su hija, de quien no le interesaba el nombre, excusándose con su progenitor, que le dirigió una mirada apenada.

Se encontró con su madre cuando pidió su abrigo a un mesero. —¿Te vas? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—Le diré a papá, pasa una buena Navidad con Kotoko-chan —le susurró ella con un guiño.

Afortunadamente ella no vio el ligero rubor que debió aparecer en su rostro, ni la cara de enojo que puso al pensar que podía insinuar otra cosa, para la que no le daría el gusto, aunque la idea en sí no fuese desagradable; por supuesto que se sentía atraído de ese modo con su novia, pero…

Rechinó los dientes, mientras pedía un taxi que lo llevara al centro comercial, con una repentina idea en mente.

 **[…]**

Depositando en silencio las cosas en la mesa del comedor, Naoki miró con extrañeza la casa, donde brillaba la ausencia de Kotoko, porque estar callada no era habitual en ella. Se preguntó si no se habría quedado dormida al no tener compañía, o habría ido al restaurante.

Avanzó hacia la sala y frunció el ceño, su instinto le decía que algo pasaba allí. Se propuso a encender una de las lámparas junto al sillón de su padre.

Apenas y captó un olor a perfume antes de hacerse a un lado, con un grito potente de Kotoko resonando en sus oídos.

Cayó al sofá y Kotoko se abalanzó sobre él, dándole con la raqueta de tenis en la cabeza.

—¡Detente! —exigió, llevando las manos a las muñecas de ella, parándola.

—¿Naoki-kun? —La raqueta aterrizó en su cabeza y fue a parar al piso. —¡Pensé que era un ladrón!

Él soltó una carcajada por la ridiculez y Kotoko lo abrazó del cuello, sintiéndola estremecerse con los temblores de la risa de él. Debía de tener el rostro azorado reparando en la tontería que pensó, cuando los niveles de criminalidad del lugar donde vivían no eran muy altos.

Se incorporó apartándola de su cuerpo, inclinándose para encender la luz de la lámpara, para verla con un pijama pequeño de pantalones cortos y blusa de mangas cortas. Con la calefacción dentro, debía de sentirse más cómoda así. Si él, con el esmoquin, se sentía acalorado.

—¿Ya acabó la fiesta?

Negó. —Se estaba volviendo aburrida con los socios de mi padre presentándome a sus hijas como posibles candidatas a esposa.

—¿Qué! —gritó ella, cruzándose de brazos con un mohín. —Pensé que vendrías a hacerme compañía.

—¿Yo? ¿Y tus amigas? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

—Ya se fueron —dijo ella, ruborizada, desviando la mirada.

Colocó su dedo índice sobre su frente, haciéndola encararle. Le sacó la lengua. —Entonces cenaron muy rápido, hicieron karaoke y observaron la película más corta de la historia —musitó, con fingida inocencia.

Kotoko se mordió el labio inferior.

—La verdad es que sus novios y ellas se contentaron, fueron malentendidos —murmuró ella, haciéndole sonreír sin que lo viera.

Se puso en pie.

—¿Y qué cenaste? —preguntó sobre su hombro, en tanto ella permanecía en el sofá mirando su regazo.

Cogió el pastel pequeño que había comprado y lo llevó al congelador, retornando al comedor con platos para ambos y dos latas de bebida, sin encontrar que lo hubiera seguido.

Dejó los platos y tomó el asa de la bolsa del pollo frito, transportándolo al salón; su madre no se enteraría de que comerían allí, de todos modos. Ya en el salón, posicionó la bolsa y las latas y sacó el envase con el pollo, sentándose en el sofá.

—No has cenado, ¿verdad? —cuestionó a ella, que miraba la mesa. —Aunque la cantidad que compré puede alcanzar para los dos —se excusó, destapando su lata.

—Pensé que habías ido a cambiarte —respondió Kotoko con ojos brillantes.

Él dejó la lata en la mesa y se encogió de hombros. —Tengo hambre —comentó, desanudándose la pajarita.

Kotoko se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa, al punto de irse para atrás en el sofá.

—¿Qué! —soltó con los ojos abiertos, mirándola.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó, presionando un beso en sus labios.

—Gracias, Naoki-kun —susurró.

Él frunció el ceño, porque no quería que sus intenciones fuesen demasiado claras, ahora que veía lo estúpido que había hecho; no era algo que saliera de él.

Desvió la mirada.

—Yo no cené —expuso inútilmente, ya que el pastel no disimularía cuáles fueron sus planes, de que por lo menos ella no pasara sola esa fecha.

Kotoko presionó sus labios en los suyos, haciéndole volver la vista sobre él, para encontrarla con los ojos cerrados.

Inspirando, la imitó, llevando las manos a la cintura de ella y entreabriendo la boca devolviendo el beso, trazando con su lengua los labios de su novia, y ladeando la cabeza mientras pedía paso al interior de su boca, encontrándose pronto con la lengua de ella, provocándole que se estremeciera por dentro.

Su corazón comenzó a agitarse en su pecho, haciendo una marcha rápida que aceleró sus venas y calentó su piel.

Se separó con un jadeo de Kotoko y, besándola intermitentemente, se fue incorporando en el sofá, intercambiando posiciones al hacerla recostar la espalda, con la mano derecha colándose por debajo de su blusa. Sonrió al sentirla estremecer y llevó sus labios sobre la línea de su garganta, recorriendo el camino hasta el punto de unión entre su cuello y su hombro, succionando ligeramente en aquel sitio.

Sintió una gota de sudor descendiendo por su espalda, maldiciendo la calefacción de la casa, deseando desprenderse de la chaqueta, pero quitarse alguna prenda sería un punto de no retorno, todavía tenía demasiada cordura para ello. Volvió los labios a los de ella, mordisqueando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sintiendo las manos de ella pasar de su pecho a su cabeza, mesando sus cabellos con sus dedos.

Kotoko soltó un gemido cuando aumentó ligeramente la presión sobre su labio, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos.

Juntó su frente con la de ella y permitió que las respiraciones de ambos se ralentizaran, como el ritmo de sus corazones. Ella tenía algo que la hacía querer seguir besándola, una vez que comenzaba. No pasaba cuando estaban separados, pero se sentía adicto cada que las bocas de ambos se unían.

Desconocía de sí el haber llegado a ese punto, en el que casi no podía controlarse una vez que la besaba, y quería más de ella, de un modo que lo desconcertaba y le hacía perder la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era increíble y atemorizante sentirse así, al mismo tiempo.

En la mano que descansaba sobre la cintura de ella, sintió un movimiento ligero, que fue acompañado de un gruñido.

Soltó una carcajada y se sentó, cogiendo una servilleta del paquete de comida, antes de abrir el envase y tomar una pieza del pollo frito.

Kotoko, con el rostro enrojecido, lo imitó, pero soltó el muslo de pollo cuando no lo hubo sacado del cartón y corrió a la salida, dejándolo anonadado, masticando un pedazo de pollo. ¿No era hambre lo suyo?

Se encogió de hombros, arrellanándose en el sofá, y siguió comiendo; ella regresó momentos después, con un paquete en la mano, que colocó en el regazo de él, obligándolo a dejar su comida y limpiarse las manos.

—Feliz navidad, Naoki-kun —pronunció ella con suavidad.

Él quitó el envoltorio de lo que parecía ser ropa envuelta y se preguntó, con temor, si ella no habría tejido un suéter, ya que todos los intentos que su madre le había tratado de enseñar el año pasado, habían sido infructuosos.

Sintió la garganta seca y tragó saliva con dificultad al terminar de desenvolver el regalo de ella, para ver una prenda blanca, una bata médica doblada, con el nombre de él cosido en la parte frontal, de un modo prolijo. Era un buen detalle de ella.

—Sé que muy pronto llegará a tener el título de doctor ahí —expresó Kotoko con una sonrisa.

Él dejó su regalo de lado y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acercándola ligeramente a su cuerpo. —Gracias, Kotoko —susurró en su oído.

Ella asintió y se inclinó por el muslo de pollo, que comenzó a comer con fruición.

Haciendo lo propio, él pensó que, tal vez, no tuviera que dar una excusa pobre al pastel que tenía en el refrigerador. Quizás, con los dos solos, era innecesario fingir tanto.

O solo por la época podía permitírselo.

* * *

 **NA: Este capítulo fue largo y cambió el próximo, pero mejor dejarles la temporada navideña (y ya les había dado avance de esa parte :S) [se darán cuenta en el próximo dónde debió cortarse]**

 _¿Y qué opinan del capítulo? Ya para publicarlo me di cuenta que quedaron algunas escenas pequeñas, pero si no iba a haber gran interacción entre ellos, o relevante para el fic, ¿para qué me molesto en escribirlo?_

De esta escena final, siempre me pregunto qué estaría pensando Naoki al llevar pollo y pastel a su casa ja,ja.

Y saben, me dio tanto gusto poder poner que Kotoko tiene sus diferencias y que siga siendo la protagonista que conocemos.

Espero que les gustara.

 _Enormes abrazos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

adriana bulla: Sí, algo de tiempo. Espero que te encuentres con bien y que todo ande igual. Me da gusto que disfrutes con lo que tengo je,je. Gracias por tus palabras, linda.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 26:

Hacía unos momentos, al encontrarse con Ikezawa, este había dicho que su propósito del año había sido demostrar su verdadera faceta y finalmente abrirle los ojos a Kotoko, de que la persona más indicada era alguien que la quisiera y que mostrara que le importaba.

Solo eran patrañas, ella tenía suficiente con él, que la tenía en buena consideración y le podía otorgar un futuro irreprochable, además que congeniaban cómodamente.

No necesitaba ser más.

 _No les dice mucho, pero hice algunos cambios al avance y el capítulo, que se llama:_ **Los problemas están a la vuelta de la esquina**


	26. Los problemas están a la vuelta

**Disclaimer: Si pudiera, sería mío...  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Los problemas están a la vuelta de la esquina**

* * *

Tres días después de año nuevo, Naoki y su familia se encontraron en la sala de estar, observando a Kotoko hacer, repetidamente, movimientos con las manos, con diferentes expresiones en su rostro, mientras un libro de pasta roja, en el que no se veía el título, descansaba sobre su regazo.

Él, después de verla innumerables veces en los últimos días de la semana anterior, se daba una ligera idea de su propósito, aunque no le parecía que progresara mucho. Había ido capturando lo que hacía ella, pero Kotoko, con mayor dificultad, no avanzaba en su aprendizaje, aun cuando constantemente la veía practicando. Al momento, ya había memorizado más señas, sin saber realmente su significado.

—¿Kotoko-chan? —La aludida elevó la mirada del libro, que volvió a posicionarse sobre sus piernas, y atendió a su madre, parpadeando.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué haces?

Ella rió brevemente, bajando los hombros al terminar, con un suspiro.

—Para el final de trimestre mi sensei me evaluará con los conocimientos básicos de lenguaje de señas —explicó, haciendo un mohín después—, pero no consigo aprenderlo bien.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Su madre hizo una señal que ella había estado repitiendo en diez minutos, moviendo las manos, entrecerradas, de su pecho hacia fuera, para luego adelantar la mano derecha adelante, con un dedo señalando al frente*.

Kotoko abrió los ojos y la boca.

— _¿Cómo estás?_ —La vio corroborar en su libro, asintiendo.

—¿Todos lo aprenderán? —cuestionó el padre de ella.

Ella asintió. —Algunos utilizarán el lenguaje de sordomudos y otros el de invidentes con problemas auditivos.

—Una actividad muy buena.

—Sí —contestó Kotoko. —El próximo curso continuaré, pero no me aprendo los principales.

—Oh, oh, podremos ayudarte a aprender estos días libres. —Saltó su madre, aplaudiendo. —¿Verdad? —Buscó la aceptación de su hermano, su padre y su suegro, antes de mirarlo intensamente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco; para luego mantener la mirada en los orbes claros de su madre, mientras pensaba que podía ser conveniente para él aprender las señas adecuadamente, solo que no le daría el gusto de admitir la derrota tan fácilmente, con tal de que no pensara que lo podía manipular de forma sencilla, ni como muchas veces conseguía hacerlo.

—Onii-chan —articuló ella, con tono de súplica.

—Oba-sama, no es tan necesario. —Su madre se giró a su novia. Él desvió ligeramente los ojos hacia Kotoko, con una sonrisa ladina, quien le obsequió una mirada interrogante.

Su madre lo volvió sus ojos a él. —Onii-chan, será entretenido.

Se encogió de hombros, antes de suspirar.

Noriko Irie aplaudió y puso sus ojos en su novia, que reía ligeramente, y luego asintió, elevando el libro. Kotoko les leyó las instrucciones iniciales y pasó a la seña que verían, del saludo, que les mostró a todos después; a él primero, que vio en un segundo la imagen y observó las dos páginas anteriores, antes de asentir, captando la idea, aunque ya la había estado mirando antes.

Los demás tardaron un poco más viéndola y observó, con gracia, las miradas que ponían, a excepción de su madre, quien contempló unos momentos la seña y asintió. Por lo menos, sabía que él no estaría impartiendo una clase, ella había tenido la facilidad de mirarlo.

A continuación, todos trataron de hacer la seña, al igual que Kotoko, que ya había pasado por ella, y la hacía con mayor soltura. Ella continuó con la que hizo su madre, aunque no colocó sus brazos al ángulo que debía, con los codos a la mitad de su torso.

Él se inclinó y le acomodó los brazos, haciendo un asentimiento cuando ella le miró pidiendo confirmación. Kotoko sonrió cuando se lo dio.

—¡Nada mejor que pasarla bien en familia! —exclamó su madre, haciendo una foto, antes de concentrarse para ver la siguiente seña del libro e imitarla, para que Kotoko la observara.

 **[…]**

Apoyado de brazos cruzados detrás de la pared junto a la puerta de entrada, Naoki esperó a que Kotoko regresara con el correo, tras escuchar que ella susurró para sí que lo iría a recoger. Sabía que ese día llegaban los resultados del segundo trimestre e iba a recibir sus notas para archivar el papel en sus documentos, recibiéndolo antes de que lo traspapelaran.

Asimismo, esperaba el arribo de la revista médica a la que se suscribió, cuyo volumen debía llegar esa semana.

Escuchó los pasos de Kotoko fuera y luego ella entró, tan atenta en el papel que veía que no notó su presencia.

Interesado de sus notas, observó por sobre la cabeza de ella, mientras ésta se cambiaba el calzado.

Había alcanzado una mínima de sesenta y siete y máxima de ochenta y cuatro, consiguiendo un promedio de setenta y nueve, no del todo malo tratándose de ella, que pudo salir peor, sin tener quien la asesorara.

—¿Tus notas? —preguntó él a ella, unos segundos después.

Kotoko brincó con sobresalto y los papeles salieron volando de sus manos en diferentes direcciones, en lo que ella llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho. Él cogió al aire uno de los papeles, dando la casualidad que se trató de los resultados de ella.

—¡Naoki-kun, me asustaste! —exclamó su novia, dándose la vuelta, con la respiración agitada.

—Disculpa. —Había sido divertido, pero sustos como ése no eran buenos, reconoció. Señaló la hoja en su mano. —¿Así que estos son tus resultados del final de segundo trimestre? —musitó, sin verlos.

Ella sonrió y asintió, arrodillándose para reunir la correspondencia.

Vio el sobre tamaño carta que contenía su revista y se inclinó a por él, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo, ocasionando que sus manos se rozaran.

Kotoko esbozó una sonrisa ligera, apartando la mano para coger otro de los correos; ése se lo entregó a él, pues eran las notas correspondientes de su curso.

Las aceptó con un asentimiento, irguiéndose para irse a su habitación, abriendo el sobre de la revista.

—Notable resultado —manifestó, colocándose la revista abierta sobre una mano, subiendo los escalones.

—¿Eh? ¡Gracias, Naoki-kun!

Sonrió escuchando su celebración posterior.

 **[…]**

Naoki reprimió un bostezo al escuchar a Funatsu en otras de sus peroratas, haciéndole preguntas fáciles respecto a temas de Farmacología, del próximo curso, que respondía por simple reflejo, solo por callar la voz de su compañero, pues después de mucha insistencia se volvía irritable.

Esperaba que en el segundo año le entrara una pizca de madurez y lo librara de aquel suplicio, para, al menos, poder debatir respecto a los temas, con un compañero de curso que tuviera un nivel bastante considerable.

—Naoki-kun, Seiichi-san —saludó Kotoko, ubicando su bandeja en el asiento de la mesa junto a él, lo que, desde mitad del segundo trimestre, no había hecho.

Prefería con creces que ella estuviera ahí, al otro siguiéndole.

—¿Tomarás el examen a Todai? —preguntó su novia a su compañero, que pareció desconcertado con la pregunta. Él tampoco entendió mucho por qué habría de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué aplicaría?

—Naoki-kun dijo que tú fuiste el joven con el que casi choqué el año pasado… Pensé que te ocasioné un retraso.

Funatsu la taladró con la mirada detrás de los lentes y se paró de su lugar, yéndose con los brazos cruzados. Naoki negó, resoplando, en el fondo no creía que se debiera a un retraso que no estuviera en Todai.

—¿Qué dije?

Como si estuvieran esperando acercarse, Matsumoto, seguida de Sudou, ocuparon los lugares vacíos de la mesa.

—Hola, Sudou-san —dijo con alegría Kotoko—, Matsumoto-san —masculló.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—No hay más lugar, y tengo dignidad, Aihara —explicó Matsumoto, con voz petulante.

—Y me dará una oportunidad a mí —agregó Sudou, siendo mirado de mal modo por la joven.

—Eso no —replicó Matsumoto—. Pero yo tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta —prosiguió ella, cogiendo sus palillos con un ademán delicado. —Funatsu no presentó el examen de Todai al saber que Irie no lo tomaría, él obtuvo la segunda posición en las pruebas nacionales y no lo tomó muy bien, decidió que demostraría ser mejor que Irie y se matriculó a esta universidad, en el mismo departamento, para hacerlo.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Hay quienes le conocen en mi departamento —adujo Matsumoto, llevando un poco de arroz a su boca.

Naoki negó para sí, resolviendo por completo el enigma de Funatsu, quien pensaba ahora, con irritación, no cambiaría en su propósito de estar tras de él y medirlo, para encontrar el modo de superarlo.

Miró a la pelinegra que comía con elegancia, diciéndose que ella había tenido el mismo motivo de seguirle al decidirse por esa universidad; aunque, al menos, ella sí parecía haber dejado atrás aquello.

Observó hacia la cocina; esperaba que alguien más también lo hiciera. Solo con eso no tendría una espinilla clavada en el pecho. Hacía unos momentos, al encontrarse con Ikezawa, este había dicho que su propósito del año había sido demostrar su verdadera faceta y finalmente abrirle los ojos a Kotoko, de que la persona más indicada era alguien que la quisiera y que mostrara que le importaba.

Solo eran patrañas, ella tenía suficiente con él, que la tenía en buena consideración y le podía otorgar un futuro irreprochable, además que congeniaban cómodamente.

No necesitaba ser más.

¿Cierto?

 **[…]**

Bebiendo de su vaso de agua en la cocina, antes de dormir, Naoki escuchó un estruendo en otra habitación, que atribuyó a su novia y negó, sabiendo que ella tendía a los accidentes en casa, dejando caer alguna cosa por su descuido, de manera sorpresiva, nunca hiriéndose a ella o a alguien.

—¡Naoki-kun! —El grito de Kotoko le heló la sangre y depositó el vaso en la mesa, saliendo a prisa de la cocina, para ir a la habitación en que ella estuviera. —¡Oba-sama! ¡Naoki-kun! ¡El salón!

Él caminó más rápido al saber dónde dirigirse, diciéndose que ella debía haberse lastimado realmente, al dar ese llamado.

Se detuvo un segundo en la entrada del salón y se puso en piloto automático al ver a su padre en el suelo, con la cara pálida y una mano sobre el pecho, casi boca abajo, junto a una de las lámparas caídas, rotas. Se arrodilló junto a él, en el espacio que Kotoko dejó libre, el único sin cristales, y le extendió el teléfono, dedicándose enteramente a su padre.

—Llama a una ambulancia —indicó.

—¡Papá! —Escuchó gritar a su madre y su hermano lo repitió segundos después.

Él no perdió la concentración, con los primeros auxilios médicos aprendidos hasta entonces, tomando sus signos y reuniendo información a través de la observación y el cuestionamiento, realizando lo único que, en su impotencia, podía hacer.

Los paramédicos llegaron momentos más tarde.

Entonces, _la caja de Pandora se abrió_.

 **[…]**

Los párpados de Naoki cayeron un momento y cabeceó, pero se enderezó frotándose los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su madre, al otro lado de la sala de espera del Hospital General, donde habían llevado a su padre de emergencia y estaban atendiéndole y realizando estudios, a mitad de la noche.

Ella se aproximó a él, sentándose a su lado, sujetando su mano.

—Deberías ir a casa, onii-chan, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad, yo me quedaré.

Negó, apretando la mano de su madre. En ese momento sabía que su lugar era ése, y no podría conciliar el sueño tranquilo, hasta conocer exactamente la situación de su padre. Podría jurar que su padre estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al miocardio, que le dirigía a preguntarse qué podría haberlo orillado a tenerlo, de las múltiples causas que podía haber para la obstrucción de los vasos sanguíneos.

Esperaba equivocarse, y que fuese relacionado a los pulmones o la tráquea, o cualquier otra cosa, no un padecimiento que se cobraba millones de vidas al año y representaba la primera causa de muerte más importante en el mundo.

Llevó su mano libre a su cabeza, hasta que, en ese momento, llamaron a los familiares de su padre para informarles de su situación actual, poniéndose en pie con su madre.

Asintió escuchando el estado de su progenitor y lo favorable de la respuesta que tuvieron al asistirle, para que pudiera ser atendido. Él tendría que mantenerse en observación durante las siguientes horas, después de las cuales se decidiría el proceder, aunque habría de quedarse hospitalizado para controlarlo de momento, y darle las indicaciones que seguiría al abandonar el centro médico.

Mientras atendía al doctor, no pudo evitar preguntarse la causa del suceso.

Le siguió dando muchas vueltas, sin poder llegar a una conclusión, aunque lo más probable era el estilo de vida de su padre, que ya llevaba un tiempo pensando e insinuando debería modificar, pero el otro no le seguía; requería más mano dura para que una persona mayor pudiera cambiar sus costumbres, a veces hasta quienes pasaban por llamadas de atención continuas las ignoraban, con la excusa de que su hora estaba cerca o de todas maneras iba a morirse, por resaltar las más ocupadas.

Sin embargo, él creía que había otra cosa.

Lamentablemente, deseaba equivocarse a momentos y que todo se debiera a la forma de vida actual de su progenitor.

 _Pero algunas respuestas, indeseadas, llegaban sin ser pedidas._

 **[...]**

Al día siguiente, la causa del estado de su padre había quedado clara para Naoki.

Él dio un largo suspiro frente a la puerta de su otou-san, con las palabras del secretario de su padre haciendo sentido, cuando deseó saber la situación de su jefe.

Naoki lo había llamado para notificarle de la ausencia de su padre, pero éste se había aparecido un rato después, con expresión consternada y pudo extraer la resolución de la incógnita sobre qué ocasionó a su padre estar al borde del infarto.

Pandai.

La empresa estaba teniendo pérdidas, muchas, y pasaba por una mala situación económica ese año, en el que la venta de los productos había menguado a causa de la competencia y los inversionistas estaban haciendo exigencias. La presión de la situación era la causa del estado de su padre.

El trabajo de su vida peligraba.

—Hay situaciones por resolver, decisiones que tomar, y que Irie-sama esté hospitalizado es un gran obstáculo.

—Eso mismo ocasionó que esté en una cama de hospital —espetó él, masajeándose las sienes, sintiendo que la noche intranquila en una silla incómoda le pasaba factura, junto al problema que ocurría.

El secretario tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido, pero sabía que el otro tenía razón en preocuparse, su trabajo y los de todos en la empresa podían peligrar si todo empeoraba o se iban a la bancarrota.

—¿Es necesario que mi padre sea quien maneje los asuntos? —inquirió, en tono ecuánime.

El otro titubeó. —Él es quien lleva la mayor parte de los manejos de la empresa, había pensado en delegar este año, pero no comenzó por los problemas que se percibieron en los gráficos de los balances de ventas a comienzos de enero.

—¿Tiene que ser mi padre?

—Si hubiera alguien más que pueda tomar decisiones conscientes, que tenga la absoluta confianza de Irie-sama.

Naoki blasfemó dentro de sí.

—¿Mi padre tiene escogidas a las personas a quienes pensaba delegar? —Su interlocutor asintió—. ¿Ellos pueden reunirse? —Volvió a asentir—. ¿Quedarán asuntos sin designar?

—Sí, pero habrá que supervisar el trabajo de los otros.

—¿Cuántos años lleva con mi padre, Sato-san?

—Quince.

—Entonces usted y yo tenemos qué hacer —respondió, poniéndose en pie. El otro abrió la boca.

—Tu padre siempre quiso que le sucedieras, pero estudias medicina…

—Por eso me ayudará, si me explica lo que tenga duda y accedo a los archivos de mi padre —expresó, con el objetivo en mente de hacer lo posible por la compañía de su progenitor, sin preocuparle, pues para algo debía valer las capacidades que tenía, y con la experiencia del señor Sato debía ser de apoyo.

—Naoki-kun. —Se giró en la dirección que llegaba Kotoko, deteniéndose al verlo. —¿Cómo sigue oji-san?

—Estable —contestó escuetamente, asintiendo al secretario de su padre. —Tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó ella, con ojos abiertos de par en par.

—A Pandai, no le digas a mis padres —exigió, siguiendo al secretario.

 **[…]**

Haciendo una mueca de desprecio que no consiguió cambiar el estado de su mente, Naoki bajó la taza y tragó el desagradable café que le habían servido, y que solo sirvió para irritarlo más y aumentar el estado de desazón que sentía por dentro, mientras observaba los balances de costes y ventas de la empresa, y tenía en cuenta los presupuestos de ingresos y egresos, detrás de un gran número de papeleos en las últimas veinte horas.

No sabía por qué estaba viendo de nuevo los gráficos, si no lo necesitaba, pero tener la prueba tangible en sus manos y frente a sus ojos, servía de _algo_.

La empresa estaba disminuyendo en beneficios, en relación con los dos años anteriores y su existencia peligraba, porque algunos de los inversores mayoritarios estaban ofreciendo de a poco sus acciones para retirarse, y el número de accionistas minoritarios se incrementaba; no era tan importante, considerando que, si continuaba la empresa como al momento, en un par de años no habría más Pandai, y cerraría sus puertas. Dejando muchos desempleados… y el sueño de su padre y su hermano a la deriva.

El trabajo de su padre se perdería.

Él no había parecido nada diferente en ese tiempo, o por lo menos Naoki no había dado cuenta de algún cambio aparente en su progenitor. La amenaza de infarto había sido un hecho repentino que sirvió para llamar la atención al respecto.

Se frotó los ojos, Sato-san había dicho que su padre había considerado recientemente hacer empleo de sus bienes monetarios personales para apoyar a la empresa, pero el hombre le confió que habría sido una medida desesperada y que lo habría dejado en una posición precaria, sin la estrategia adecuada para encausar la empresa. Además del quiebre de la empresa, habría quedado en la propia bancarrota.

Era necesario un buen plan de contingencia para salir adelante, pero también el apoyo monetario para las soluciones viables.

Al momento, no se le ocurría qué pudiera ser. Su cabeza, tras dos días sin verdadero descanso, veía solo números, y _de color rojo_ , lo que era peor.

Como la sangre fresca.

Suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

Quería volver a una semana atrás, sin problemas, concentrado en su preparación como futuro médico. Las cosas estaban calmadas y nada grave pasaba, su padre estaba sano, no se preveía una posible caída de la empresa, las cosas con su familia se mostraban tranquilas, disfrutaba de ir a la universidad y conocer más sobre el cuerpo humano y la práctica médica.

Le entró un desasosiego, sintiendo una sensación en el pecho… pensaba si, con la situación actual, habría de abandonar su sueño de convertirse en doctor y dedicarse entero a ayudar a su padre, cambiar su carrera para trabajar por Pandai. Debía mucho a él y un modo adecuado de retribuirle sería apoyar a su sueño.

No quería dejar que la compañía de su padre se hundiera, y que todo su esfuerzo de su vida se fuera a pique, pero su sueño era convertirse en médico y… _no sabía qué hacer_.

Apretó los dientes, buscando en otro fólder más información respecto a la situación. Tampoco era momento de pensar sobre eso, solo que dos días sin asistir a la universidad le habían hecho tomar en cuenta el asunto, además de los papeles que se había ido encontrando.

Cómo no despertaba en su cama y resultaba ser una pesadilla.

 **[…]**

Al tercer día de no moverse, prácticamente, de Pandai, Naoki, con muy pocas horas de sueño, quería escurrirse de ahí a mitad del día, sin tener que ver los rostros preocupados de los empleados de su padre, ni la repetitiva mirada del señor Sato puesta en él, mientras el otro hacía numerosas anotaciones.

Recordó que, además de llamar a su madre, no había ido a ver a su padre, y debía acercarse al hospital; él estaba mejor, pero se mantenía ingresado y sabía que su ausencia generaría en él sospechas, porque no era ningún tonto. Así también, habría de ir a hablar con él, para que no siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto de Pandai y se impidiera su recuperación, ya que su madre había dicho que el ritmo cardíaco y su presión sanguínea eran preocupaciones del médico.

No bajarían si seguía consternado por su empresa.

La puerta del despacho de presidencia se abrió y él se irritó porque no llamaran, pero también pensando que podía deberse a alguna mala noticia que impidiera recordar la educación. Lo cual era peor.

—Naoki-kun.

Alzó la cabeza, esperando que no se tratara de un asunto grave con su padre para que Kotoko estuviera ahí. Su teléfono estaba en alguna parte debajo de los papeles, y sabía que tenía batería, aunque podía ser que no le prestara atención, inmerso en lo que estaba.

—Te traje un almuerzo. —Miró el paquete que ella cargaba en la mano y suspiró, no estaba para soportar uno de los fallidos intentos culinarios de su novia, ahora que su madre estaba en el hospital. —Pasé por el restaurante de mi padre —explicó ella, como si hubiese entendido la razón de su exhalación.

—¿Y tus clases? —preguntó, apartando los papeles de la mesa para hacer espacio.

La verdad era que le apetecía una buena comida, tras tanto café y días seguidos sin comer alimentos decentes. Y, también, de algún modo, ella era una fuente de ánimos.

—Es tiempo de club —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, colocando la caja de bento el escritorio. —¿Hoy también llegarás a casa muy de noche?

—No lo sé —farfulló, con otro suspiro. Necesitaba pensar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naoki-kun? —inquirió ella, en tono preocupado. —¿Tiene muchos problemas la empresa de oji-san? ¿Por eso enfermó?

Él se pasó la mano por la cara, antes de asentir, abriendo los ojos.

Ella tragó saliva. —Desearía poder saber algo para ayudar.

Ni siquiera él sabía si era muy capaz. Aquella no era su rama y estaba involucrado en lo básico, a partir de lo que había leído con anterioridad, el sentido común y los aportes de Sato-san.

Debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer, pero tenía un poco agotada la cabeza de tanta información y el estrés de la preocupación por su padre, noches en vela, y una indecisión propia con la que lidiar, que dar con una solución, al momento, se le escapaba.

Si su padre, que era el experto, no había hecho mucho, ¿qué podía aportar él?

La tensión sobre sus hombros aumentó. —Naoki-kun, ¿a qué se dedica exactamente la empresa de tu padre? —cuestionó Kotoko, en lo que él comenzaba a comer.

—Inicialmente a la elaboración de juguetes, pero diversificaron a los juegos de video, que se ha vuelto el objetivo principal —respondió, tras tragar.

Ella extrajo una botella de agua de su bolso y se la dio.

—¿Todos los hombres y mujeres que me encontré allá fuera trabajan en videojuegos?

Negó, aunque… en realidad eran muy pocos los jóvenes en el equipo creativo y desarrollador de Pandai; como vio en las edades de un reporte de nómina del departamento de Capital Humano, en el breve momento que deseó saber el total de empleados que se verían afectados.

—Oh, ¿y hacen juegos interesantes para niñas? —siguió ella, golpeando una bola del péndulo en el escritorio, que comenzó a oscilar las demás. —Porque siempre los mejores los hacen para niños… o los que son para niños y niñas no tienen personajes que me gusten para mujeres. De pequeña me quejaba con papá y él se reía, pero cuando jugaba en las vacaciones de final de curso… ¿Naoki-kun?

Él parpadeó, se había quedado absorto escuchándole, con una posible vía de las muchas que se necesitarían para salir de ese bache.

En el mercado había más juegos pensados para varones, o mixtos, o los de mujeres no sobresalían sin tener alguna alusión al rosa o un papel más patético de las protagonistas de las historias, si lo analizaba bien a fondo. Necesitaban heroínas buenas o basarse en algo que agradara lo suficiente al momento para que pegara en el público.

Eso tenía que plantearlo, requerían analizar bien el mercado para desarrollar juegos posibles y que atrajeran a diferentes usuarios, miembros femeninos también; con la considerable diferencia poblacional entre hombres y mujeres, estaría bien atenderlas a ellas, y porque, no como antes, comenzaban a interesarse más por los juegos de vídeo, o eso creía. Irónicamente, nunca se había inclinado por los vídeos, aunque su padre trabajara en ello.

—¿Qué decías? —Observó atentamente a Kotoko, con una idea formándose en su cabeza… _una heroína famosa al momento_.

Kotorin.

¿Podía ser? O solo era que al momento la única persona que tenía en su cabeza era ella, que le había dado una vía con su parloteo y el movimiento de sus manos.

Las señas.

 _Un público no tomado en cuenta._

No solamente podían recurrir a leer; al menos, los débiles auditivos habrían de poder involucrarse.

Basta de distraerse, debía de prestarle atención, su discurso no era inútil.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ligera. —Decía que me aburría en las vacaciones de final de curso con los juegos que sacaban y…

—¿Cuándo sacaban los juegos? —preguntó en voz alta, recordando que el último desarrollado estaba pensado para mediados de marzo, dos semanas después del final de clases.

—No sé… pero en vacaciones.

Porque tenían la idea que los niños se entretuvieran con ello entre cursos. Habría de checar eso, ya que si, como sospechaba, sacaban a la venta los juegos una semana después de clases, en su conjunto, los interesados se encontrarían con múltiples opciones; en cambio, si el primer día del descanso de primavera lo que se hallaran fuera un único juego que llamara su atención.

Otro público posible podría ser el que tenía demasiada agilidad mental, como él, personas que necesitaban juegos realmente difíciles para ellos y no perdieran fácilmente el interés.

—Tengo asuntos que atender, vete a casa —le dijo, poniéndose en pie. Ella arrugó el ceño.

—Pero… no has terminado. —No necesitaba comer, le interesaban cosas más importantes. Ella podría acabar de ofrecerle las alternativas que necesitaba; había llegado a iluminarlo.

—Ve a casa, Kotoko —solicitó, caminando hacia la salida del despacho de su padre.

 **[…]**

Naoki escuchó atentamente a Sato-san; acababan de presentar las propuestas viables, de momento, al equipo, que estaba mayoritariamente dispuesto —pues también había dudas— sobre tener todo preparado para el lanzamiento del juego de primavera semana y media antes, para adelantarse a los competidores y romper el esquema normal en el país; esperaba fuese un éxito, aunque se veía muy posible, pero decían que las demás empresas no apostaban por ello, preferentes de lo tradicional… solo que en Pandai necesitaban romper con ello y asumir retos y tomar riesgos…

Llamaron a la puerta y permitió el acceso; al alzar la mirada se encontró con el rostro dubitativo de Kotoko, asomada en el espacio que hizo.

Debía de llevarle, de nuevo, el almuerzo. Con sinceridad, si no fuese por ella, olvidaría comer; las numerosas empleadas de oficina que insistían en llevarle té o café al despacho, no pensaban en los nutrientes que la comida podía aportar; Kotoko, en cambio, sí.

La invitó a pasar con un asentimiento y ella abrazó a su pecho la comida, yéndose a sentar en un sillón.

Sato-san no la tomó mucho en cuenta, todavía inmerso en los documentos que sostenía en sus manos, con el desarrollo de ideas potenciales.

—De verdad que es una pena que no seas el sucesor de Irie-sama, si todo funciona. Realmente son ideas muy buenas, Naoki, que pueden ser éxitos en sí mismas.

Pero el problema estaba en el dinero, dijo el otro, al tiempo que él lo pensaba en su mente. Aquello había pasado por su cabeza y quedaba discutir adecuadamente el asunto.

—¿Hay algún empresario con el que se pueda hacer relación comercial en lugar de acudir a los bancos por préstamos? —preguntó, apoyándose ligeramente en el respaldo de la silla giratoria, con una pluma en su mano derecha.

—En realidad, está Oizumi-sama, el más conveniente, un importante hombre de negocios —dijo el hombre, con una mirada pensativa. —Es el presidente de su corporación. Sin embargo… desde tiempos recientes, tiene una mayor preocupación que asociarse con otras empresas, a menos que pueda convencérsele, lo que no parece muy posible, o, se opte por el modo en que se asegure su bien más preciado.

—¿De qué está hablando, Sato-san?

—Tiene una nieta, casi de la misma edad que tú, a la que quiere asegurar su futuro. —Naoki dejó caer la pluma que sostenía y entornó los ojos, sintiendo que la sangre se le iba de la cara—. Si se le ofreciera un acuerdo a modo de entrevista matrimonial.

Kotoko jadeó, interrumpiendo las palabras de Sato-san. Él, se quedó sin palabras, y la observó, viendo la cara blanca de ella, con expresión cerrada.

—¿El único modo en que puedan darle el dinero para la empresa de Irie-san es ése? —cuestionó ella, en tono sombrío.

Naoki odió ver el asentimiento de Sato-san. Eso era… lo dejaba… No… Escudriñó la expresión del mayor, buscando cualquier signo de duda, pero estaba seguro de su respuesta.

La mano que tenía en el reposabrazos de la silla, se empuñó, mientras sentía que un manto invisible de fuerza caía sobre su cabeza, hundiéndole.

—Naoki-kun… —Elevó la mirada hacia Kotoko, quien estaba cerca de la puerta—. Si eso ayudará a oji-san… yo… creo que deberías…

Él, como un resorte, se puso en pie. Ella negó, saliendo del despacho sin mirar atrás.

* * *

*Es tomado del lenguaje de señas americano, que influyó en los demás.

* * *

 **NA: La semana se fue tan rápido que hace unas horas vi que no había corregido este capítulo y ya tocaba.**

Las escenas, a mí, me dieron la impresión de que las cosas pasaban rápido, pero en tiempos de crisis como el suyo, era necesario. Se suponía que debía concluir con la situación del papá, pues era un momento sorpresivo, solo que recordé que ya lo hice en mi otro fic y además es lo común, por lo cual mejor que se quedara en la escena del final. ¿Verdad que intriga más?

Y, aunque no avisa, la situación del padre llegó en mal momento (y hasta antes de lo que acostumbramos), porque ese propósito de Kinnosuke podía dar el banderazo para que Naoki comenzara a pensar más en sus sentimientos por ella.

A ir saboreando la conclusión de la historia, gentecita.

 _Enormes abrazos,_ ** _Karo_**

* * *

adriana bulla: Je,je, la emoción se reunió y desvaneció en una escena, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Tampoco es como si hubiera mucho tiempo, je,je. ¿Soy mala? Bueno, no negaré esa afirmación, es pura venganza a como me ponen a mí también, mejor hacer el ciclo completo. Y favorece a que sigan con la historia hasta el final. Perfecto, al trabajo qué se le hace, pero me alegra que estés bien, por mi cuenta, no yo, sino alguien cercano, pasó por un suceso grave y pues tuve mi preocupación, pero todo bien ahora. Esperemos que los buenos tiempos se mantengan para las dos. A ti te agradezco por continuar leyendo :)

Catty712: ummm, en cierta medida habrán de sufrir, pero el final será feliz. Quedo contenta con que te gustara el capítulo, esperemos que este y los siguientes sean de tu agrado. A mí también me gusta que Naoki no sea tan hermético, aunque su personalidad sea así, es... desesperante. Pero ha tenido su influencia que sean novios desde el comienzo, a que solo compartieran casa. Gracias por comentar, linda.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 27:

—Naoki. —Por pura inercia miró a Sato-san, quien puso un móvil ante sus ojos, al que apenas y vio la pantalla; era una joven junto a un anciano—. Ella es Oizumi Sahoko.

—Quiero estar solo —pidió, en un tono de voz carente de emoción, al secretario de su padre.

—La chica que se acaba de ir, ¿es la novia que mencionó Irie-sama?

Movió la cabeza en afirmación, mecánicamente.

—Sato-san… —musitó.

—Puede verlo como un deber hacia su familia, Naoki; ella parece entenderlo.

"Si ayudará a oji-san… deberías…"

Su garganta se cerró y, con ojos nublados de coraje e impotencia, se quedó mirando al vacío.

 _El siguiente capítulo:_ **Afrontar la vida real**


	27. Afrontar la vida real

**Disclaimer: Lástima que no es mío, o Naoki habría rogado.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Afrontar la vida real**

* * *

Naoki se quedó en el despacho, estático, procesando lo que Kotoko acababa de hacer; ella estaba anteponiendo el bienestar de los demás antes que su propia felicidad y…

Era una persona sin igual. Acababa de irse, como para dejarle claro que se haría a un lado si aceptaba la propuesta de Sato-san, que podía servir para salvaguardar a Pandai.

Sin embargo…

—Naoki. —Por pura inercia miró a Sato-san, quien puso un móvil ante sus ojos, al que apenas y vio la pantalla; era una joven junto a un anciano—. Ella es Oizumi Sahoko.

—Quiero estar solo —pidió, en un tono de voz carente de emoción, al secretario de su padre.

—La chica que se acaba de ir, ¿es la novia que mencionó Irie-sama?

Movió la cabeza en afirmación, mecánicamente.

—Sato-san… —musitó.

—Puede verlo como un deber hacia su familia, Naoki; ella parece entenderlo.

—Quiero estar solo —repitió, y esa vez miró directamente a los ojos a Sato-san, que asintió, yéndose del lugar.

Naoki escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, como si un sonido rompiera a mitad de un lugar desolado, pero era a él a quien estaba golpeando.

Bajó la cabeza y apoyó sus manos al borde del escritorio, hasta sentir que la sangre no circulaba por ellas y los nudillos se ponían blancos. Su mandíbula le dolió de tanto que apretó los dientes.

La tensión le quemó los hombros y se apartó de golpe del escritorio, el cual rodeó, llevando las manos a sus cabellos, que mesó en desesperación, en lo que el mundo a su alrededor caía y se desmoronaba, mientras lo abrasaba una ola de furia desde el fondo de su pecho.

Tener que casarse con esa joven. Oizumi Sahoko.

No podía con tanto, era demasiado, deseaba gritar y acabar con todo a su alrededor, mandar al demonio los problemas y destrozar cualquier vestigio con sus propias manos, terminar con todo y quitarse el horrible peso que le destrozaba los hombros, _que él mismo se había impuesto_.

Pero no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y hacer como que iba a irse por su deseo.

Solo _alguien_ lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

Naoki apretó los dientes, despotricando con su mala suerte y miró con odio al escritorio, con las pruebas fehacientes de sus problemas.

Frotó su rostro, frustrado, y caminó dando vueltas en el despacho, que se hacía cada vez más pequeño, como las posibilidades que tenía.

Se encontró el cesto de basura y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo golpear el cristal que separaba la amplia vista de la ciudad, que retumbó con un sonido seco sin mostrar algún cambio.

Dejó su cuerpo caer en el sillón del despacho y posicionó su cabeza sobre sus palmas abiertas, sin saber qué hacer.

"Si ayudará a oji-san… deberías…"

Su garganta se cerró y, con ojos nublados de coraje e impotencia, se quedó mirando al vacío.

 **[…]**

Naoki contestó el teléfono al sentirlo vibrar por tercera ocasión, tras haber penetrado a la espesura de su cabeza, luego de horas de estar dando vueltas sin sentido en las calles frías, y ponerse a reflexionar frente al hospital donde estaba ingresado su padre, al que llegó de algún modo en que su mente ida lo permitió.

No conseguía obtener una respuesta y el modo en que batallaba por dentro era de lo más desgastante, rechazando siempre la posibilidad de desposarse con aquella muchacha…

—Onii-chan, ¿puedes venir al hospital?

Frunció el ceño a las palabras de su madre. —¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó, acercándose al cruce peatonal para dirigirse al edificio del sanatorio, con el corazón acelerándose porque algo pudiera estar ocurriendo con su otou-san.

—Salí a la cafetería y al volver me encontré que hay unos hombres de la empresa dentro de la habitación con papá…

—Estoy abajo —cortó—. En unos momentos estoy allí.

A paso rápido, se encaminó a la entrada del área de hospitalizaciones y allí dentro tomó el primer ascensor que se abrió, donde presionó la planta en que estaba su padre y demoró, a su opinión, en llegar, para salir como bala hacia la habitación que ocupaba su progenitor, de la que su madre esperaba fuera.

Asintió a ella cuando le dijo que no la escuchaban y abrió la puerta, respirando hondo antes de hacerlo.

Los cuatro hombres trajeados en torno a su padre, así como lo hizo este, se giraron a la puerta.

—Señores, tendré que pedirles que abandonen la habitación —dijo en tono duro, ganándose una mirada atónita de su padre, cuyo rostro enrojeció ligeramente. —Cualquier asunto que tengan que tratar sobre Pandai, yo me encargaré —agregó antes que nadie pudiera hablar. —En estos momentos mi padre está enfermo y afecta su salud el tratar los asuntos de la empresa.

—Naoki —articuló su padre con seriedad.

No se dejó amedrentar, acercándose a él.

—Es por su salud, padre —expuso, en tono respetuoso.

Uno de los hombres, el señor Hamasaki, más prudente entre todos, asintió, e hizo indicación a los demás de salir.

—Les pido que me permitan unos momentos —musitó, inclinando la cabeza.

Los otros afirmaron en silencio.

—Naoki —habló su padre, una vez que salieron de la habitación privada—. Tengo que encargarme de mi empresa.

—Sé lo que está ocurriendo —explicó, obteniendo un suspiro de su padre. —Voy a ayudarte, otou-san, es mi decisión.

—Pero no te corresponde —replicó su progenitor.

Él inspiró profundamente.

—Deseo hacerlo… déjame hacerlo… —Casi suplicó, pasando saliva, _llegando a una resolución_ —. Quiero que te recuperes, padre. — _Antes que nada… no quiero perderte_ , calló; pero él pareció entenderlo, porque asintió, silencioso, en un intercambio sin palabras.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los socios de su padre, que lo retuvo llamándole cuando puso su mano en la manija de la puerta. — _Hasta mejorar_ … —dijo en voz firme—. Entonces, seguirás con tu sueño de ser médico. Y… no tomes decisiones apresuradas.

Apretando el metal entre su mano, consciente de lo que pretendía hacer, asintió.

 **[…]**

Sentado en el primer peldaño de la escalera, Naoki esperó la llegada de Kotoko; Yuuki le había dicho que ella se excusó tras proporcionarle la cena y salió a la calle, con una mirada extraña, que carcomía su cabeza, atento al reloj que marcaba una hora avanzada de la noche, sin ella hacer su aparición.

Nevaba fuera.

Sería inútil salir a buscarla, de las miles de posibilidades de ubicación que había; pero estar ahí sentado le desesperaba, desconociendo el paradero de ella y lo que debía de estar pasando en su mente, después de la última escena en la que la vio ese día.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no podía casarse con Oizumi Sahoko?

Aquella podría ser una joven de muchos talentos, la más virtuosa, pero no era Kotoko, a quien tenía en gran estima.

Dos años atrás, habría tomado en cuenta a Sahoko-san, y habría pensado que habría sido lo mejor tener a alguien notable a su lado, como parecía presumir Oizumi, aceptando a aquel tipo de joven, quien daría una buena imagen a su lado y a lo que era bueno proyectar.

Ahora se debía a sí mismo, y tenía una novia, pero también se debía a su familia, cierto, como dijo Sato-san.

Solo que en su familia también formaban parte Kotoko y Shigeo-san.

Todos ellos estaban antes, eran su prioridad, incluso por delante de ser médico, y por ellos era que se arriesgaría a presentar el mejor plan de negocios posible y convencer de ese modo a Oizumi-sama, sin tener que fallarle a su familia.

Además, la perspectiva de hacer a un lado a Kotoko, por alguien _mucho mejor_ y _más adecuada_ para él, le parecía desagradable; ella había traído más emoción a su vida y le importaba, la valoraba en su vida. Era _su novia_ , no la iba a desechar como un trapo para optar por una joven a quien no conocía de nada y a quien no tenía en consideración.

Era tan solo ridículo el que Kotoko pudiera pensar que escogería a la otra por sobre ella.

Y que él, por unos instantes, lo tuviera en cuenta.

Había cometido el error de que la situación le sobrepasara; pero no debía ser. La calma siempre era su mejor compañera. Tenía que recuperarla.

Naoki suspiró; en ese momento no la tenía, menos con Kotoko fuera y con su último encuentro, donde sugirió seguir esa propuesta del señor Sato.

Lo entendía, porque él había caído en lo mismo.

—No sigas dándole vueltas —se reprendió en voz alta, frotándose los ojos.

Escuchó que introdujeron una llave en cerradura de la puerta y se puso en pie. Vio, después de que se abriera, que Kotoko entraba despojándose de un sombrero de lana con nieve y de sus guantes, para luego quitarse las botas de sus pies, junto al abrigo húmedo, que sostuvo en su antebrazo.

En la penumbra, ella no fue consciente de que él la observaba, fijándose en sus movimientos lentos y apagados.

—Kotoko —susurró, y ella alzó el rostro, con los ojos abiertos, que le parecieron enrojecidos conforme acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

La sujetó del codo dirigiéndola a la sala de estar, en la que encendió la luz y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón, que ella hizo sin alzar el rostro ni rechistar.

Ésa no era ella, pensó sofocando un sonido de reprobación.

—No voy a casarme con Oizumi-san —dijo finalmente, haciendo que ella lo mirara, ojiabierta. — _Ni quiero que menciones semejante estupidez de nuevo._

—Pero… —Él desvió la mirada, contrario a hablar de sus motivos más personales. No se sinceraba.

—No, no tengo interés en el arreglo —sentenció en su incomodidad, clavando la vista en la mesa de centro, donde estaba el cuaderno de dibujos de su hermano, abierto. Extendió una mano hacia él, abriéndolo y recorriendo las imágenes, pensando en que los trazos de Yuuki habían mejorado exponencialmente en el último año.

Eran muy buenos y tenían mucho potencial, si un experto rescataba las ideas y las explotaba a su máximo nivel. Ahí tenía otras opciones, otro futuro, otra vía. Tanto por presentar a Oizumi, que debía de aceptar o sería tonto; pero si él rechazaba la alianza, habría otros, o se haría un préstamo al banco, que podría ser devuelto con los beneficios que llegarían a generar las ideas nuevas.

Tenía que hablar con Yuuki para llevar el cuaderno a Pandai.

Aunque primero sería el tema con el club de manga y anime de Kotoko, aprovechando la fama que tenían al momento, con el hecho de tener reconocimiento en el público, no solo por ganar un premio nacional por su manga, sino la novedad que había ofrecido. —¿Naoki-kun?

Pestañeó, retornando la mirada a ella, que lo veía con ojos radiantes. —¿No te casarás con ella?

Negó, suspirando.

—No quiero ser egoísta… pero… eso me hace muy feliz —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie, para ir hasta él y rodearle con sus brazos, en tanto los de él permanecieron inmóviles a su lado. Solo su mano derecha se movilizó, casi imperceptiblemente, a la cintura de ella.

Era imposible para ella ser egoísta, ponderó, en sus adentros, antes de cerrar los ojos un momento, permitiendo que se fuera, de a poco, la tensión de las últimas horas. De alguna manera, lograba relajarse estando en esa posición, aunque le disgustara pensar que tenía esa clase de manejo en él, que no conseguía entender. En ese instante, no le importó mucho, solo agradecía que su mente abrumada se aligerara ligeramente, para los días que estaban por venir.

Kotoko se apartó y él alzó los párpados, para verla sonreír tímidamente.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar en la empresa?

Él frunció el ceño. —La universidad —pronunció en voz baja, porque para ella atender los dos asuntos a la vez serían complicados. Con él, era distinto, además que quería observar los resultados en la empresa de su padre para decidir respecto a su carrera.

—Tendré mucho tiempo —contestó ella, con gran determinación en la mirada. —Y… seré muy feliz con poder ayudar a oji-san con lo que pueda, como él hizo con mi papá y yo. Nos ha apoyado mucho. ¿Puedo, Naoki-kun?

Se encogió de hombros, no se lo negaría, ya que había sido de ayuda los días que estuvo allí y, admitía para sí mismo, tenerla junto a él en la empresa le proveería de una buena fuente de inspiración y… sosiego.

Puso su índice sobre la frente de ella. —No salgas mal en la universidad —advirtió, para salir después de la habitación, con el cuaderno de Yuuki en la mano.

 **[…]**

Pasado el almuerzo, y tras dar una vuelta en la calle frente al edificio donde estaban las oficinas de su padre, Naoki volvió a entrar al establecimiento de suelos pulidos y mobiliario elegante, para reunirse con el señor Oizumi, luego de un par de días de ir perfeccionando el plan para presentarle, en el que ponía sus esperanzas para que aceptara.

Se dirigió a los ascensores para ir a las plantas ocupadas por Pandai y, reconoció, a lo lejos, a Kotoko, que entraba a la cabina, cargada de carpetas en sus brazos; según había escuchado, no se le daba muy bien lo de estar allí, pero ella se esforzaba tanto que las opiniones de los otros no importaban… y los demás no sabían que las ideas que podrían ser la salvación de la empresa habían sido en gran medida por su influencia.

Apresuró sus pasos para alcanzar el elevador casi vacío, que no se cerraba todavía, aunque alguien se le adelantó, pidiendo que lo detuvieran.

Kotoko abrió los ojos y asintió, presionando un botón en el panel, cuando la joven de ropas informales —fuera de lugar allí— estaba por entrar, pero las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y colocó el maletín por lo alto, para que las puertas, cuyo sensor no debió funcionar debidamente, no se terminaran de cerrar en torno a la joven.

—¡Lo siento! Me equivoqué de botón —dijo Kotoko, inclinando la cabeza repetidamente.

—Cuida lo que haces —masculló, entrando en el ascensor, lo último que necesitaban era alguna denuncia por accidente.

Dirigió los ojos a la joven y se tensó, reconociendo su rostro de la fotografía mostrada por Sato-san. _Oizumi Sahoko._ ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó con formalidad, sin dejar entrever que su presencia allí le causaba desagrado. No era que fuese fea o algo por el estilo; al contrario, era una joven de buen parecido, pero tenía un significado que no quería aceptar.

Ella asintió, y él notó que sus ojos lo miraron más de lo habitual, que le incomodó. ¿Y si se empeñaba con su abuelo después de ese suceso?

—¿A qué piso? —cuestionó Kotoko, y Sahoko susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo, una planta dos pisos debajo del que ellos dos irían.

Miró a su novia, que esperaba de él su respuesta. —¿Naoki-kun?

—Voy al mismo piso que tú —anunció, tras ver el número iluminado en el panel.

Ella sonrió y él se sintió aliviado por un momento de que desconociera la identidad de su compañera de ascensor, que salió lentamente en la planta que pidió, observando sobre su hombro en lo que las puertas se cerraban.

Luego ellos llegaron a su nivel.

—¿Hoy es tu reunión con Oizumi-sama, cierto? —Afirmó con la cabeza, suspirando. —Sé que podrás conseguirlo. Naoki-kun es muy bueno.

Reprimió una sonrisa por su gran confianza en él, agradeciéndola por dentro, esperando de que las palabras de ella se cumplieran y su intervención surtiera el efecto que deseaba.

Kotoko lo observó por varios segundos.

—¿No tienes que entregar esos documentos? —preguntó con un deje de gracia, señalando las carpetas que apretaba contra su pecho.

Ella abrió los ojos y saltó, corriendo hacia los cubículos, entre las quejas de las personas que se cruzaba a su paso.

Dejó escapar una risa breve, que sirvió para alzar sus ánimos y decidir que estaba listo para la reunión que tendría lugar media hora después.

Se encaminó a la pequeña sala preparada para recibir a Oizumi-sama y allí dentro se sentó en el sillón entre los dos sofás afelpados de gamuza color chocolate, observando atentamente los folders en la mesa baja de centro, esperando al tiempo pasar hasta el anuncio de la llegada del anciano con él, porque sospechaba ya se encontraba en el edificio.

Solo esperaba que a la reunión no asistiera su nieta, eso sería un mensaje no verbal muy claro.

Si no rendía sus frutos el trabajo hecho, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y acudiría a diferentes empresarios o el banco, para asegurar la sobrevivencia del trabajo de vida de su padre, en el que futuras generaciones de su familia pudiesen estar, si así lo deseaban; era una empresa de la cual sentirse orgulloso y, si su interés no estuviera por otro camino, ya veía la verdadera importancia que tenía ese sitio, al que no debía desdeñársele. Tenía una perspectiva diferente ahora que se había visto envuelto en sus asuntos.

De ser un camino que hubiese tenido que recorrer, al no haber dado con una carrera que le atrajera en verdad, podría haber hallado _algo_ allí dentro, si hubiera entrado unos meses como interno.

Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Tenía sus estudios de medicina, que realmente no deseaba dejar; solo que primero estaba el esfuerzo de su progenitor y, después, su sueño de ser doctor. Lo debía a su familia, asegurar primero Pandai, luego serle fiel a su aspiración. Debía ser posible; si no, había una figura a la que daba más importancia que ello.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por ese breve pensamiento, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta y él guardó la compostura, poniéndose en pie, cuando revisó el reloj que marcaba el momento exacto de la reunión.

Oizumi-sama era un hombre de edad avanzada, con un bastón; afortunadamente, llegaba solo, y rechazó la presencia del señor Sato en el encuentro entre ambos, donde se dedicó a leer lo que le proponía, sin detenerse a escucharle más que cuando se presentó y cuestionó si deseaba un té, que pospuso para cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

Le dio la apariencia de ser una persona seria, pero no llegaba al punto de lo que era él, porque por su cara, desgastada por los estragos de la edad avanzada y los pesares de la vida, cambiaban ligeramente sus expresiones, en lo que leía.

A Naoki el silencio no le afectaba, solo que no podía negar el retumbante latido del corazón en su pecho, en la espera de la primera opinión que tuviera el hombre ante el plan que le proporcionaban, hecho por él y el señor Sato, con la contribución de diferentes trabajadores de la empresa, en los que sus buenas habilidades su padre había propuesto delegar responsabilidades.

Finalmente, Oizumi-sama llegó a la última página, justo cuando llamaban a la puerta de la sala. Él no se había encontrado con alguien tan puntual como sí mismo, mas supuso que el gran poderío de ese hombre de negocios respondía a algo.

—Adelante —indicó, mientras el anciano permanecía en silencio, observando la puerta de entrada, que se abrió con cuidado.

Allí apareció Kotoko, vestida con el pantalón y camisa de vestir, negro y rosa, respectivamente; ella sostenía muy esmeradamente una bandeja de té, sonriendo del modo genuino con el que se ganaba la simpatía de muchos, hasta posar su carga en la mesa.

—Konnichiwa —enunció ella a la buena tarde, antes de servir en las dos tazas blancas un poco del té de hierbas, cuestionando suavemente la preferencia de su invitado, al que le entregó su bebida, antes que a él.

La presencia de ella en la empresa era algo que le venía bien, le permitía estar en contacto con lo conocido y era reconfortante el modo en que lo apoyaba.

—¿Conoce bien a este joven, señorita? —habló Oizumi-sama, dirigiéndose a Kotoko, quien dio un respingo, pero asintió, mirando en su dirección un breve instante.

—Naoki-kun es el mejor, Oizumi-sama; es muy listo y siempre consigue lo que desea hacer, valora mucho su familia y ayuda a los demás —dijo Kotoko, haciéndole sentir abochornado por dentro, mezclándose con otra sensación diferente. Ella adquirió confianza y se sentó frente al anciano, sin dejar de mover las manos—. Es muy comprometido. Estudia medicina y es alguien preocupado por el bienestar de los otros, tiene grandes capacidades, y aunque lo ve muy serio, pienso que puede ser muy noble…

—Kotoko —interrumpió él, preguntándose de dónde se daba esa última impresión, cortándola también porque no deseaba que le hablara de más al anciano, importunándolo.

Oizumi-sama, sin embargo, rió de forma agradable y negó, contemplando con sus ojos oscuros el rostro de su novia.

—Me agrada, jovencita. —Sí, eso no era gran sorpresa, reconoció él, cogiéndola de la mano mientras inclinaba la cabeza al anciano.

—¿No tienes otra actividad que hacer? —inquirió muy bajo, invitándola a pararse y dirigirse a la puerta.

Ella puso los ojos como platos, mirándolo, antes de asentir.

—Un gusto conocerle, Oizumi-sama —pronunció ella con una inclinación respetuosa, que el otro recibió con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, jovencita —respondió, asintiendo cuando Kotoko cerró tras de sí y él volvía a su asiento.

—Me disculpo por ella —expresó seriamente.

—Oh, no, joven Irie, no hay por qué. Ahora, hablemos de la propuesta de negocios. Me parece interesante lo que proyectan. Deberé consultarla con mis abogados primero.

—Por supuesto —replicó, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

—Pero, puedo asegurarte desde este momento, que Pandai y mi corporación tendremos una buena relación en el futuro. —Él se tragó su suspiro de alivio, estaba un paso adelante. Pudo haber gritado de felicidad. —Tienes talento, joven Irie, es una lástima, según lo que dijo la jovencita, que tu futuro sea otro… por lo que sé de ti, Irie-sama tendría un buen sucesor en su hijo mayor, pero será una ganancia para el campo de la salud.

Asintió en agradecimiento.

—Lo que me ha hecho pensar es que me agradaría alguien como tú cercano a mi familia —continuó el hombre y él, durante un momento, sudó frío. —Tengo una nieta de tu edad, muy agradable.

El anciano lo observó durante unos segundos. Él trató de que su rostro se mantuviera impasible, aunque le atenazó la duda de que él mandara el negocio a volar.

—¿Te gustaría conocerla? Es un asunto personal, independiente del negocio —aseguró el otro, bebiendo de su té. —Sé las habladurías que corren; solo que se equivocan, no pondría a mi nieta en un apuro con una persona sólo porque deseo verla bien establecida antes de morir. Sin embargo, ella, sorpresivamente, me ha dicho que sí estaría dispuesta.

Él se aclaró la garganta, imaginándose que había sido, precisamente, esa tarde, en que ella dio su aprobación. —Oizumi-sama, con todo respeto —musitó, en tono suave, cuidando sus palabras—, tengo que declinar su invitación. Creo que su nieta debe ser encantadora, pero…

—¿Sí?

Dio un suspiro, sonriendo de una forma muy breve, casi imperceptible. —Aquella jovencita que salió… es mi pareja —vocalizó, con voz muy segura. — _Y no voy a cambiarla._

Oizumi-sama lo miró unos instantes y encogió los hombros, sonriendo después.

—Es una lástima —opinó el otro—, pero una buena elección. Me alegra que seas sincero.

Él asintió, teniendo en cuenta que ella era una elección adecuada.

Volvió a traer a su conciencia el pensamiento que tuvo momentos atrás. _La figura_.

Kotoko le importaba más de lo que se dejaba admitir a sí mismo, hasta entonces.

 **[…]**

El silencio fue compañero de Naoki hasta el día antes de que su padre fuera dado de alta, cuando el asistente del señor Oizumi le envió firmados los documentos que oficializaban la relación de negocios entre ambas partes, con las correcciones pertinentes que habían sido hechas, aceptadas, llegando a un acuerdo que beneficiaba a los dos.

Le provocó una profunda satisfacción el saber que podía encaminar adecuadamente a la empresa, aunque todavía no ocurría el lanzamiento del último juego de vídeo, que hacía dar vueltas al equipo y mantenerlo ocupado mucho tiempo en los detalles de último momento, y que se estaban realizando en un menor número de días. Había que supervisar correctamente que todo fuese perfecto y se tratara de un rotundo éxito, sin fallas por las prisas.

No obstante, decidió tomarse unos minutos antes de continuar la jornada tras el almuerzo, para enseñar la presentación a los empleados, que tenía preparada desde unos días antes, previendo la concertación del acuerdo con la Corporación Oizumi.

Así, se halló ante ellos en la sala de juntas, proyectándoles partes concretas del trabajo que habría de ocuparles, al menos, los siguientes doce meses, o un poco más, dependiendo de lo que desarrollaran; pero había potencial en los jóvenes, para que emplearan sus capacidades más a fondo con todas esas ideas, especialmente después de la charla que había dado sobre arriesgarse y lo cambiante del mundo… dar grandes oportunidades a los jóvenes y reunir sus ideas con la experiencia de los mayores, a fin de obtener resultados mucho mejores. Resaltar las recientes redes sociales y su posible futuro, como las empresas que fracasaban por dar la espalda a la vorágine que se sobreponía por la tecnología reciente, les sirvió para convencerse y aceptarlo.

A muchos les agradaba su oratoria, era bueno que la ocupara en algo importante.

—Y dejo al final, el que será el próximo lanzamiento de verano —sentenció, justo cuando de soslayo vio a Kotoko con una cafetera, acercándose a servir a los que estaban sentados a la mesa.

Empezó a hablar, dirigiendo intermitentemente la vista hacia ella, la fuente de inspiración, antes de concentrarse en el trabajo que comenzarían a hacer con los creadores de _Kotorin_ y _A Racquet Warrior_.

—¿Qué te ocurre! —exclamó una voz masculina. Él buscó al dueño. —¡No seas inútil como siempre!

Frunció el ceño al hombre, algo joven; de pie, este empujaba a Kotoko, farfullando reclamos contra ella, quien, notó, salió de su ensimismamiento con la presentación para darse cuenta que derramó parte del café fuera de la taza del empleado, al que pidió perdón repetidamente.

Las críticas a ella no se hicieron esperar y apretó los dientes de enojo al ver el rostro rojo de su novia, que parecía estar deseando desaparecer de allí.

No tenían ningún derecho a burlarse.

Y mucho menos a insultarla.

* * *

 **NA:** _En lo personal, en el original, creo que Naoki toma la salida "fácil" al aceptar el compromiso con Sahoko, aunque no sé qué esperaba, ¿Kotoko iba a ser su amante, o qué? (todavía no publico respecto a eso, aunque lo tengo). Y ya sé la importancia que pueda tener vincularse en familia, pero también mostrando buenos números en una propuesta y con un acuerdo sólido, no peligran los intereses._

En fin.

¿Pensaban que metería drama en nombre de Sahoko? Lamento decepcionarles. Sin embargo, ya Naoki está más cerca de la tierra prometida y analizar sobre la importancia de ella, sin hacerse el tonto.

Sería una pena que su pasado regresara. ¿ _O no_?

 _Besos hasta el viernes,_ ** _Karo._**

 ** _PD: Tengo nuevo fic, les invito a pasarse. :3_**

* * *

Guest: Thank you. He,he, INK story is good; though, sometimes, I wanna hit Kotoko. In response to your words, well, there are more stories focused on both of them, but I'm happy too you found mine and you liked it. I try to keep parts of the original, specially to give ideas of the time and such things. Thanks for your words.

adriana bulla: Ea, te entiendo, también soy culpable de buscar horas no aptas para poder leer; pero las dos, shh. Sí, ya va mejor, pero de plano no es su mes. Espero que los demás capítulos consigan emocionarte, ahora entrando a las últimas de la historia. Gracias por seguir.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 28:

—Kotoko —pronunció, con un deje de duda, alargando la mano para coger su muñeca.

Ella lo miró, asintiendo para sí, con aspecto serio.

¿Qué ocurría?

La escuchó suspirar. —Estaba preocupada porque no lo hicieras —dijo ella, curvando ligeramente la boca en una sonrisa, que él notó diferente, extraña.

Le confundió. —¿Kotoko?

¿Ocurrió algo de lo que no se enteró todas esas semanas?

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

 _Les dejo con el nombre:_ **A ciegas**


	28. A ciegas

**Disclaimer: INK no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **A ciegas**

* * *

Con sus ojos, Naoki escaneó la sala, en la que nadie se daba cuenta lo inapropiado de la actitud burlesca hacia su novia.

Le molestaba de sobremanera presenciar el efecto que tenían en ella.

Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y las voces callaron. Sato-san lo miró, como consternado, porque sabía que era el único conocedor de su relación con ella, aun cuando era consciente de que Kotoko había cometido algunos fallos.

Simplemente eran ridículos e ingenuos con ese bullicio. Les daría una lección.

—A esa joven que critican —habló en voz firme y grave, misma que sabía causaba escalofríos en los demás—, ella es a quien deben, en gran medida, el tener un trabajo todavía —aseveró, acercándose a ella para quitarle la cafetera y dársela al empleado, que parecía anonadado como los demás. Si el otro se quemaba, lo tenía bien merecido. (Ya que no podía hacer más al respecto.)

Hizo caminar a Kotoko al frente, mientras ella mantenía los orbes color avellana puestos en él.

—Esta joven fue quien inspiró a los creadores de Kotorin, y por quien surgieron varias de las ideas con las que trabajarán en los próximos meses, a través de sus aportaciones —explicó, con una sonrisa de arrogancia—. Así que deben su agradecimiento a ella y no a mí, porque sus trabajos no peligran debido a su influencia.

Nadie dijo palabra y Sato-san asintió, porque era a quien le aclaró eso cuando lo felicitó por su ingenio. Los demás tomaron aquello como un acicate para cortar sus quejas a ella y asentir en su dirección, sin hacer sonido.

—¿La empresa de oji-san se salvará? —cuestionó ella, sin hacer caso a las miradas que recibía, porque lo observaba a él, como desde que empezó a hablar a los otros.

Él afirmó moviendo sus labios, sin hacer ruido, con los ojos puestos en ella.

Kotoko brincó aplaudiendo, celebrando como si el triunfo fuera de ella, extasiada en medio de su felicidad. Esa era la respuesta que habría hecho él mismo, si su actitud fuera de tal modo; igual y su novia podía hacer fiesta por los dos.

Los demás en la sala contemplaron unos segundos a Kotoko, antes de prorrumpir en aplausos.

Unos minutos más y les recordaría la meta que tenían para dos semanas, todavía quedaba el primer gran paso.

 **[…]**

—¡Bienvenido a casa, papá!

Naoki contempló la sonrisa de entusiasmo que apareció en su otou-san tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Kotoko y Shigeo-san, reunidos con él en el comedor, para recibir a su padre, que había sido dado de alta del hospital.

Sabía que a este no le sería sencillo cambiar su estilo de vida, pero todos estaban enteramente interesados en su bienestar, tanto como él mismo, con la finalidad de que los hábitos inadecuados no le hicieran volver a la cama de hospital que tanto odió, o irse directamente al otro mundo.

Habían sido expresos, el médico y él, sobre la importancia que tenían los cambios, y su progenitor, con el temor de las consecuencias, se comprometió, manifestando el mismo ímpetu que puso para fundar su empresa y hacerla lo que en la actualidad.

Todos supieron que, cuando Shigeki Irie hizo aquella promesa, no iba a haber algo que le desviara de su meta, aunque el camino fuese de lo más difícil y quisiera tirar la toalla.

Ocuparon sus asientos a la mesa, repleta de cuencos y platos con diversos alimentos preparados por Shigeo-san, quien se esmeró en crear recetas sanas, que implementaría en su restaurante en adelante.

—Los platillos que hay en la mesa son completamente adecuados a la dieta, sanos, pero deliciosos, Ai-chan —informó el padre de Kotoko—, por lo que no sufrirás y podrás comer de lo que gustes.

—En cantidades moderadas —completó Naoki.

Su padre suspiró y asintió. —Me siento tan agradecido con la familia que tengo —expresó emotivo, con una sonrisa.

Él se sintió a gusto de tenerlo nuevamente en casa, alejado del peligro, con su empresa más segura. A su alrededor, los demás sonrieron.

—Me recuperaré para volver a mi vida habitual tan pronto como sea posible. —Miró a su padre, a modo de advertencia—. No me voy a extralimitar, Nao —le dijo éste. —Pero mi lugar es con mi empresa, son mi segunda familia y debo estar para ellos, entiéndelo.

Hizo un gesto de afirmación, tras emitir un suspiro.

—Tomaré el tiempo con calma, a partir de ahora; sepan que quiero vivir para ver a mis nietos y disfrutar de mi jubilación —anunció, haciendo reír a todos, antes de aplaudir observando los platillos en la mesa. —Ahora, ¡gracias por la comida!

Los demás repitieron sus palabras, y pareció que la calma había regresado a su hogar, con todos contentos en compañía de los unos y los otros.

Él se dio cuenta que se valoraban más las cosas cuando se estaban a punto de perderlas, y no quería repetir una experiencia como aquella. Afortunadamente, todo transcurría de modo adecuado; quedaba todavía el asunto por Pandai, aunque confiaba en resolverlo… o involucrarse de lleno… todo dependía del resultado.

Dirigió miradas breves a su padre y Kotoko.

Se daba cuenta que había sueños y propósitos más grandes dentro de uno mismo; podían cohabitar todas las aspiraciones, solo que habría algunas de más peso, que se ubicaban en primera instancia a las demás. Era una jerarquía; ciertas cosas eran más importantes de cumplir que otras y tal vez no era un sacrificio dejar una de lado si se quedaba la otra.

Así como no pudo poner primero la empresa de su padre accediendo a una entrevista matrimonial. O la medicina frente a…

Agitó su cabeza y se dedicó a comer y disfrutar; de momento, lo más importante eran los que tenía allí, consigo, y en ello debía concentrarse.

 **[…]**

Los siguientes días, incluso cargando con la frustración de su padre, Naoki se dedicó a ir a la empresa, continuando con la labor en la que se hizo un compromiso, con la única meta de llegar al primer día del periodo vacacional y dar el banderazo de salida para los próximos retos que viviría Pandai a partir de entonces.

Tenía pensado permanecer allí hasta que los del club de manga y anime hicieran buenas migas con el equipo de Pandai, durante el comienzo de la primavera, y comenzaran a establecerse los primeros trabajos que corresponderían al videojuego de su manga, que ellos incluso estaban desarrollando en anime, para su gran asombro. Todos unos emprendedores aquellos jóvenes.

Si todo salía bien —que iba a hacerlo, siendo positivo—, en las vacaciones de verano saldría el juego, cuando el sexto volumen del manga hiciera su aparición en escena.

Para entonces, su padre ya estaría más involucrado y los empleados en los que iba a delegar, inmersos en sus tareas.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, en lo que él hacía unas notas para algunos de los acertijos que podrían utilizarse con las personas de gran ingenio, y miró para ver quien entraba; seguramente Kotoko, pues nadie más se atrevía a no llamar.

Sonrió irónico.

En efecto, su novia ingresó, con una serie de papeles en la mano, yendo hasta detenerse al otro lado del escritorio de su padre.

—Los exámenes de final de trimestre son la próxima semana —dijo ella en tono exigente, mirándolo desde la poca diferencia de altura que tenía.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, y le daba vueltas a si alguna temática diferente al programa había sido enseñada en ese tiempo, habló con los profesores hacía algunas semanas, cuando dejó de asistir, pidiéndoles la oportunidad de presentarlos aun con las inasistencias.

Lo que le intrigó fue la actitud de ella.

—Piensa en las personas que se beneficiarán con tu sueño. No dejes que tu propósito se vaya a la basura, podrás retrasar el inicio de semestre, pero no perder un año escolar completo.

Ahí el motivo, analizó, poniéndose en pie. Aunque le extrañó que ella pensara que podía tomarse tan a la ligera aquello. Si bien pensaba que tomaría grandes decisiones después del lanzamiento del nuevo juego, no dejaría de tomar las evaluaciones, sería tonto.

Ella extendió la mano con los papeles que cargaba.

—Seiichi-san me dio las copias de sus apuntes escolares —comunicó, aun cuando él no los aceptaba, extrañado y más interesado en el actuar de Kotoko.

—¿Qué?

—Dice que no vale la pena ser el primero si gana la batalla porque tú dejes de competir. Dales un vistazo, _es lo único que necesitas._ —¿Eso fue sarcasmo de parte de ella?

Tomó los papeles finalmente, mirándola.

—Kotoko —pronunció, con un deje de duda, alargando la mano para coger su muñeca.

—Solo a eso venía —le notificó ella, dándose la vuelta sin despedirse debidamente, ignorando su mano.

Frunció el ceño, observando el sitio al que ella se había ido; debía estar muy molesta por pensar que abandonaría la carrera médica.

Notando su reacción, resolvió, pasara lo que pasara, que no dejaría la carrera; ella tenía razón y él estuvo en un lapsus inadecuado por todas las semanas que llevaba inmerso en Pandai y la presión constante. Su hermano sería quien se encargaría de la empresa en el futuro, además que las cosas tomaban un buen rumbo.

Volvió a tomar asiento e hizo a un lado los papeles, a los que daría una leída más tarde, cuando acabara con lo que tenía.

Golpeó el escritorio con el borrador de lápiz, una extraña conducta para él, tanto como la de su novia.

 _Había rechazado su contacto._

 **[…]**

Los exámenes finales del primer año de medicina, para Naoki, le fueron extenuantes más por la falta de sueño correcto y el ligero desbalanceo de la rutina escolar, que por lo complicados en su contenido, del cual había dado una revisión con anterioridad. Las anotaciones de Funatsu también sirvieron, pues rellenaron los espacios en blanco que pudiera haber en su cabeza respecto a las últimas lecciones del curso.

Su compañero era del tipo de estudiante que se esforzaba mucho por conseguir lo que se proponía, a base de constancia en largas horas de estudio; la competencia con él por el primer puesto debía ser el propósito que lo movía para continuar, independientemente de que deseara realmente la posición de número uno. Admitía para sí mismo, ahora, que Funatsu era merecedor de mayor reconocimiento, aunque realmente fuera una lástima para el otro que él no requiriera de mucho esfuerzo para hacer las cosas del modo en que debían.

Sin embargo, en la carrera que estudiaban no valía demasiado ser el mejor con las notas, sino era más importante el adquirir las competencias necesarias para el ejercicio de su profesión. Para ello, era admirable el gran empeño que Funatsu podía poner.

Al menos, debido a las prácticas del tercer trimestre en que él no sumaría puntos, su compañero tendría la oportunidad de verse con el primer sitio, del que no se creería merecedor porque él no estuvo presente.

—Hasta el próximo año —dijo al chico de lentes, mientras los dos guardaban sus pertenencias finalizado el último día de las evaluaciones. —Suerte en tus resultados, te lo mereces —reconoció, colgándose el maletín al hombro.

El otro pareció quedarse como estatua tras sus palabras.

Naoki se alejó, calmo, sin mostrar una actitud inadecuada a su compañero por su inmovilidad.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro. —Ah, Funatsu… —emitió en voz alta, atrayendo su atención—. _Gracias._

Después, continuó con su camino, directo a Pandai. Estaba en la recta final.

Salió del edificio apurado; la rutina de esos días era despertarse temprano para ir a la universidad, tomar los exámenes que correspondían al día, para emprender rumbo a la empresa, en la que se mantenía hasta tarde, yendo de noche a casa, directo al poco descanso que podía tener.

Era un alivio no tener que preocuparse más por los exámenes de la universidad y tener libertad para centrarse en las actividades que estaban teniendo lugar en la empresa; ya no quedaba prácticamente nada, los juegos habían sido distribuidos a las tiendas de venta, solo estaban los asuntos de la publicidad, que en algunas partes no estaba siendo debidamente empleada y tenían que hacer ajustes.

Los sondeos habían mostrado expectación hacia el juego y se habían ganado el elemento sorpresa ante las demás empresas, cuyos promocionales no salían todavía y el único punto focal era lo que Pandai tenía por ofrecer. Iban bien.

Sus otros pendientes eran en cuanto a la inmersión de los compañeros de club de Kotoko, quienes llegarían ese día, acabados los exámenes para ellos también, y otros detalles superficiales de los juegos a desarrollar a futuro. Ya estaban planeados algunos de ellos, en esbozos, así como las ideas de las figuras reales basadas en los vídeos.

Las personas de la fábrica de juguetes estaban al tanto de aquello y el movimiento iba a buen ritmo, para sostenerse hasta que su padre volviera a mediados de abril.

—Me da gusto ver que tomaras todos los exámenes. —Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Kotoko se posicionó a su lado, obligando a sus pies a detenerse.

Ella lo miró, asintiendo para sí, con aspecto serio.

¿Qué ocurría?

La escuchó suspirar. —Estaba preocupada porque no lo hicieras —dijo ella, curvando ligeramente la boca en una sonrisa, que él notó diferente, extraña.

Le confundió. —¿Kotoko?

—Tendrás que ir a Pandai, no quiero interrumpir. Tengo un examen. —Ella agitó su cabeza y tomó dirección hacia donde estaban los edificios de Sociales.

Arrugó el ceño, mirando la figura de su novia que se empequeñecía. Últimamente no la había visto, porque no coincidían en las horas del desayuno y ella había dejado de asistir a Pandai para concentrarse en sus pruebas, y por las noches ya debía de estar dormida.

Hizo una agitación de cabeza y continuó pensando en las actividades que debía hacer; Kotoko podía esperar, _su actuar se debía a los asuntos escolares_.

Ella siempre se mostraba diferente con las pruebas.

 **[…]**

—Ya estoy aquí.

Naoki, junto a los demás con quienes se encontraba en la sala, elevaron la mirada.

—¡Kotorin! —corearon los compañeros de club de su novia, mientras que los empleados de Pandai dieron un ligero suspiro, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Kotoko estaría ahí durante las vacaciones y, si bien no era buena en lo que hacía en Pandai, porque era prácticamente una labor diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba, sí servía como fuente de inspiración y de apoyo a los allí presentes.

Además, quería ayudar a su padre, lo había escuchado el día anterior.

—Hola. —Ella agitó la mano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Estuve en la tienda de videojuegos del centro comercial a unas cuadras y ya no hay ejemplares.

Él asintió, satisfecho con la noticia; era el primer día de venta y no estaban todos los reportes, pero deseaba la similitud con ellos en los demás lugares de venta.

Los desarrolladores jóvenes de Pandai chocaron palmas, sonrientes, antes de enfrascarse con los diseños que presentaban los creadores del manga, al que uno, sorpresiva y afortunadamente, era fanático.

Dio un vistazo a lo que hacían los otros y regresó la atención al lugar en que estaba su novia; asombrándose de notar que se había ido.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y se dirigió a la puerta, asomándose para ver adónde se había ido, y de forma tan sigilosa.

En el pasillo la vio; estaba con Matsumoto, que había pedido la oportunidad de practicar allí durante las vacaciones, para adquirir conocimientos de la rama.

Las miró y percibió que prevalecía la cordialidad en las posturas corporales de ambas, especialmente de su novia, quien antes no se veía muy cómoda en la compañía de la pelinegra.

Eso parecía haber _cambiado_.

Suspiró, él no podía saber qué tanto lo había hecho en ese tiempo que desconectó de su mundo habitual; solo podía apostar a que lo más chocante era aquello atribuido a Kotoko.

—¿Naoki-san?

Se volvió a los ocupantes de la sala y retornó a su asiento, concentrando su interés en lo que realizaban; aunque, muchas veces, se sentía realmente fuera de lugar entre los seis, cuya jerga se escapaba de su vocabulario.

Eso era lo que conllevaba ser el enlace. Lo bueno era que pronto habría de despegarse por completo.

Observando el dibujo de Kotorin, con su saludo a los "mosqueteros", reparó en un detalle particular… Kotoko no se había dirigido específicamente a él al acercarse.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Minagawa-san y él negó, deshaciendo el gesto, disimulando su desconcierto en otro tema.

 _Obligándose a descartarlo para después._

 **[…]**

El sábado, después de estar mediodía en Pandai, Naoki entró a Fugukichi, para tomar un almuerzo en el restaurante de Shigeo-san, de camino a la biblioteca para buscar un par de libros que leer, del próximo año en la carrera.

—Naoki, qué bueno verte —saludó su suegro, desde el otro lado de la barra, que estaba ocupada por completo. —Deja que te llevo a una mesa —ofreció, colocándose el trapo que cargaba al horno.

Hizo una negación leve con la cabeza. —No se preocupe, oji-san, puedo tomar un asiento.

—Le diré a Kinnosuke que vaya a tomarte nota en unos momentos, entonces. —Él suspiró, pero asintió; siquiera que fuese el restaurante del padre de Kotoko le ahorraría el tener que recibir un platillo con menor porción de la que correspondía.

Se ubicó en una de las mesas de la esquina, donde se dedicó a revisar sus correos en su teléfono móvil, mientras esperaba ser atendido. Ese día de la Mimosa, como en Japón nombraban al día de la mujer de las Naciones Unidas, el lema de la igualdad para mujeres que lograba el progreso de ambos sexos, le había hecho llegar un gran número de reflexiones a su lista, mucho de los cuales no había concluido de leer, aun habiendo empezado muy temprano.

—Papá dijo que estabas aquí y que ocupáramos el lugar por la concurrencia del restaurante. —Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo al escuchar la voz de Kotoko entre el bullicio del local, y elevó la mirada, pensando en el uso del plural en su oración.

Sus ojos se encontraron, primero, con su novia, que utilizaba un suéter rosa debajo de unos overoles, y miraba a su lado, a una chica rubia, claramente extranjera, que observaba al frente, donde estaba él.

La joven era de ojos azules cristalinos y utilizaba una bufanda rosa que resaltaba en su vestimenta oscura, la que, a su vez, contrastaba con su piel nívea.

—Ella es Christine Robbins, viene de Inglaterra —dijo Kotoko, señalando a la joven rubia. —Él es Irie Naoki.

Él asintió.

—Gusto en conocerte.

Ella se quedó silenciosa; su novia frunció el ceño, mirando a la chica.

—¿Chris? —llamó Kotoko—. ¿No comprendiste las palabras? —cuestionó en un lento inglés. Puso sus ojos en él. —Dijo que llegó a Japón para estudiar en nuestra universidad el idioma. Que se adelantó varios meses.

—Gusto en conocerte, Christine Robbins —pronunció él, en el idioma natal de la chica, quien no pareció atenderle de nuevo.

¿Sería una chica un tanto despistada como su novia? Observando a Kotoko, no obtuvo una aclaración, porque lucía desconcertada.

Kotoko pasó la mano enfrente de la chica, que pestañeó. —Estoy enamorada —expresó tras un largo suspiro, en un rudimentario japonés. —He conocer… conocido al hombre de mi vida —completó con un poco de dificultad, sin dejar de sonreír.

Su novia entrecerró los ojos mirándole a él, que imitó su gesto, pero más intrigado por la reacción de ella que las palabras de la chica. _Muy tranquila_.

—¿De él? —Kotoko lo señaló.

—¿Eh? —La inglesa parpadeó, enfocando sus orbes atónitos a Kotoko—. No, él no. ¿Y dijiste que tenías un novio llamado Naoki? Tú eres su novio, ¿no? —cuestionó enteramente en inglés.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tengo gustos mejores, no te ofendas —comentó la joven, sin causarle molestia, más que alivio de no tener su interés. No obstante, otra cosa era lo que le tenía confundido, la actitud de Kotoko.

—Entonces, ¿de quién te has enamorado? —replicó Kotoko, con mucha calma, que siguió provocándole perplejidad. ¿Dónde estaba la reacción que había tenido con Koujiro y Matsumoto?

—De él, ese hermoso y varonil hombre. —Su novia entrecerró los ojos, mirando por sobre el hombro de él. —Del que se acerca a esta mesa.

—¿Kin-chan? —Naoki se quedó boquiabierto, dándole su atención a la rubia. ¿Acababa de referirse a Ikezawa como hermoso y varonil?

Había que checarle la vista y la cabeza a aquella chica, si se llevaba esa impresión.

Dejó escapar un resoplido.

—¿Kin-chan? —repitió Robbins. —¿Ése es su nombre?

—Sí, Ikezawa Kinnosuke —Kotoko sonrió, como no había hecho hasta entonces—, y es un chico encantador, un gran amigo, leal y honesto, estudiamos juntos y trabaja para mi padre.

—Él no es tan importante —opinó, con los dientes apretados.

—Es sincero y entregado, lo que le hace un buen chico —protestó Kotoko, mirando a Robbins, que asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo traerles? —La voz de Ikezawa sirvió para irritarlo más, tras escuchar las palabras de su novia y el modo en que las había dicho, en especial porque parecía muy a gusto con el arribo del cocinero, hasta más agradable de lo que había sido con él.

¿Pasaba algo o se imaginaba cosas?

—Un novio —contestó Robbins, en japonés.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué has dicho? —El pelinegro miró con el ceño fruncido a la inglesa, remarcando más su acento de Kansai. —Kotoko, ¿entendí mal a tu amiga?

—No —habló Robbins—, he dec… dicho… que un novio. ¿Ser… serías mi novio, Kin-chan? —preguntó, sin tapujos, muy decidida.

Él tuvo el gusto de ver el asombro que cruzó el rostro del tipo escandaloso, antes de enrojecer y boquear repetidamente. Kotoko rió.

—¿Qué! —exclamó Ikezawa, y cubrió su boca mirando a los demás comensales—. ¿Qué te pasa? No me gustas. Ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Estás loca?

La risa de su novia menguó.

—Pero servir para conocernos, Kin-chan. Yo soy Christine, y ya sé que tú eres el hombre con el que me casaré.

Kotoko colocó una mano en el hombro de la rubia, sin expresión, en tanto por el rostro del pelinegro pasaban muchos cambios de emociones.

—Chris… ¿no crees que…

—No, yo sé lo que quiero —puntualizó la rubia, sonriendo dulcemente a Ikezawa. —Y lucharé por ello.

Luego se puso en pie y se dirigió a la barra, donde estaba Shigeo-san, recogiendo unos platos, para hablar con él, ganándose una mirada anonada, pero interesada de su suegro. ¿Qué estaría diciendo?

—¿Esa chica de dónde la sacaste, Kotoko? ¿Está bien de la cabeza? —preguntó Ikezawa, dirigiendo miradas subrepticias a la rubia, que seguía hablando con su jefe.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros, con una expresión pensativa.

—En fin. ¿Qué pedirán? —formuló con mucha tranquilidad Ikezawa, tanto que sirvió para aumentar su intriga a todo eso. ¿Era un acto? ¿Dónde estaba la proclamación del otro a su novia? ¿La animadversión dirigida a él? —Por cierto, Kotoko, el juego que me recomendaste hace semanas, que salía esta semana, me gustó mucho. —Ikezawa lo miró a él—. Debo admitir, Irie, que fue bueno venderlo antes, no lo habría comprado si veía más en los estantes.

¿Ikezawa estaba siendo amable con él? ¿Tanto había pasado en su ausencia?

El cocinero carraspeó. —¿Qué desean?

Apenas prestando atención, ordenó lo que consumiría; Kotoko dijo lo que quería, sonriendo a su amigo.

Tuvo una sensación incómoda por dentro, como la que antes reconoció como los celos; además de otra cosa. Pero, era imposible, incluso el pelinegro no estaba incitando a nada y parecía un joven normal; era Kotoko quien, en su cara, le estaba dando lo que parecía mucha atención al chico, después de varios días en que la observara rara y distante con él.

¿Ocurrió algo de lo que no se enteró todas esas semanas?

La rubia reapareció, cortando sus pensamientos ligeramente. Le interesaba que ella pusiera sus esfuerzos en Ikezawa, así de una vez lo apartaba, con seguridad, de su novia.

—Ya tengo trabajo —anunció aplaudiendo. —¡Aquí!

Ikezawa, más que él y Kotoko, demostró una enorme sorpresa. —¿Cómo?

—Si vamos a conocernos, tengo que pasar tiempo contigo, ¿no, Kin-chan? —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Jefe! —gritó Ikezawa, alejándose.

—¡Yo probar lo que me traigas! —agregó Robbins, en voz alta.

Pudo haber reído como Kotoko, si la actitud de ella para con él no le consternara.

Lástima que después de comer se fuera con la otra chica a recorrer la ciudad, _ignorándole_.

 **[…]**

Unos días después del suceso en el restaurante, en el que parecía que Kotoko había vuelto a la relativa normalidad, Naoki se hallaba en el centro comercial cerca de Pandai, pensando que detrás de todo había algo extraño en su novia.

No podía negar, como dijese su hermano, que a momentos estaba muy callada, pero solo ocurrió después de recibir sus notas, de las que habría de repetir la prueba relativa a las señas, una semana antes de iniciar las clases del siguiente curso, para no tener que llevar la asignatura de nueva cuenta.

Supuso que lo apagado de ella podía deberse a sus resultados, en especial cuando él la condicionó para no fallar; mas no habría de negar que tenía la ligera sospecha que algo más ocurría allí, después de observarla mucho como a un objeto de estudio, y de irla conociendo a lo largo de los casi dos años en que llevaba viviendo en su casa. La había visto en múltiples ocasiones, de diferentes facetas, y notaba que había algo en ella que le impedía estar completamente tranquilo.

Quizá se haría un tiempo para ayudarla con su inminente prueba, de la que él ya conocía todas las señas, lo más básico, que ella debía conocer para el examen. Le había visto hacerlas correctamente en la mitad en enero… _tal vez al momento de la prueba el nerviosismo pudo más y le impidió desenvolverse adecuadamente_.

En cuestión de dos semanas, si podía, menos, él se apartaría al completo de la empresa de su padre; lo hacía paulatinamente, de momento, pero solo para entonces tendría la disposición de tiempo suficiente para ayudarla. Sin embargo, para las pruebas ella tendría que prepararse desde antes, y la libertad de él coincidía con la semana en que Kotoko tendría su evaluación.

Eso se traducía en hacer espacio en su agenda para los próximos días, antes de su prueba.

Por lo menos, ella había dejado de asistir a Pandai para concentrarse en su aprendizaje, incluso si dejó una estela de nostalgia en algunos de los trabajadores, a pesar de lo contentos que estaban con su partida, por los beneficios que acarreaba su ausencia.

Curvó una pequeña sonrisa, asomándose a la vitrina de una de las tiendas de videojuegos, corroborando que la última caja expuesta al público era tomada por un adolescente.

Las cosas iban para bien, podía ser optimista como Kotoko en eso.

Siguió su camino hacia la otra tienda de allí, y vio pasar varios hombres con bolsas de regalo. Buscando una razón, se puso a pensar en el día que era y se dio cuenta que el viernes, dentro de tres días, sería catorce de marzo, ahí la razón a que algunos pasaran con presentes para hacer cumplir la tradición.

Luego pasaría por una dulcería para adquirir una bolsa para Kotoko, recordando que, en medio de su estrés, ella se apareció en Pandai para llevarle unos chocolates, aunque no fue tanto como el que se ofreciera para darle un masaje, como mucho necesitaba de momento. Sus manos, con algo de brusquedad, se llevaron gran parte de la tensión en sus hombros.

Con unos dulces sería adecuado retribuirle, además de ayudarla a estudiar. Los regalos ostentosos, como parecía pensar su madre, no eran algo muy de él, y tendría que tomarse en cuenta que tuvo la intención de salir y escoger algo para ella, cuando él no lo habría hecho normalmente.

Pensó en lo otro que se le pasó por la cabeza, de que Kotoko podía estar manteniendo distancia ante los últimos eventos de Pandai, para que pudiera concentrarse, pero… admitía que echaba en falta su presencia, los buenos ánimos de ella eran…

Su teléfono sonó, en lo que se detenía frente a la tienda de videojuegos. Atendió distraídamente, mirando al interior del local.

—¿Sato-san? Sí, son muy buenas noticias —dijo a su interlocutor, volviendo a pensar en Pandai.

 **[…]**

A Naoki le daba gusto ver los ánimos alegres que abundaban en la sala de su casa, mientras su padre celebraba la llamada que él acababa de recibir de Sato-san, con los informes de final de semana de las ventas, diez días después del lanzamiento del juego, que tuvo un éxito rotundo en el mercado, al punto de necesitarse los que estaban en bodega, planeados para el mes siguiente. La próxima semana entrarían los demás juegos a la venta, pero ya llevaban una clara ventaja.

—Me comunicaré con Sato, hijo. Él se encargará de la empresa hoy, te mereces un día libre —convino su padre, sacando su móvil con una gran sonrisa, en lo que los otros a la mesa aplaudían, sin prestar mucha atención a su desayuno.

No podía haber iniciado mejor ese viernes, con un éxito alcanzado y una batalla ganada, tras la cual podría ir reanudando sus días habituales, sin la presión que suponía el trabajo de su padre, realmente agotador con lo que había estado ocurriendo últimamente.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sintiendo verdadera calma, y luego cogió un poco del arroz de su desayuno, contento.

Era increíble, habían sido las semanas más estresantes de su vida y podía darse un respiro.

Volvería a su vida acostumbrada, de nuevo a los pocos reveses y las situaciones, no tan controladas, con las que se sentía cómodo, pues eran más normales que todos los días que ocurrieron después de la amenaza de infarto de su padre.

Pudo permitirse esbozar una sonrisa, escuchándolo hablar animado con su secretario, y los demás prestando atención, observando la notable mejoría en él, tras las apagadas fechas donde su aspecto era un poco decaído, producto de su estancia en el hospital y el estado de salud. Con reticencia, se había ido adaptando a algunos cambios, y la modificación de la dieta y el ejercicio, surtían sus efectos, si contaba el menor número de pausas que hacía su padre para respirar, en comparación con antes.

Esa excitación podía permitírsela, porque era de felicidad y no estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos, también porque las grasas de su cuerpo habían ido disminuyendo y los exámenes de tres días antes habían mostrado notables diferencias al pasado, por lo cual era claro que estaba tomándose en serio su recuperación.

No obstante, el semblante diferente de Kotoko comenzaba a ocupar una gran parte de su mente y le daba otra cosa en qué pensar.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

* * *

 **NA: No sé cuántas veces hice uso de la palabra o cosas relativas a _negar_. **

¿Se le nota la preocupación e interés en Kotoko? ¿Faltaba más o me pasé? Ya eso de que le vaya a comprar por el día blanco ja ja. Lo hizo en Navidad, de todos modos...

¿Y notaron el paralelismo de la situación de Chris y Kin-chan con el principio de Kotoko y Naoki? Es un modo de pensar que podría tener Kotoko; ser novios para conocerse y pasar tiempo juntos con ese mismo objetivo. (Bueno, no requiere pensarlo mucho tampoco).

¿Llegará Naoki a la respuesta? (El chico ha tenido muchas cosas encima, qué bueno.) Habrá que esperar al capítulo 29.

 _Un abrazo grande, que perdure hasta el martes._

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

adriana bulla: Ja,ja, a ver cómo te trata este capítulo. Puede que te deje con ansias, si no, tendré que esforzarme más en adelante. Llévala bien en el trabajo. Cuídate.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 29:

Kotoko lo miró con la cabeza inclinada e hizo un movimiento afirmativo cuando él repitió sus palabras.

—Naoki-kun, ¿te gusto? —cuestionó ella repentinamente, enfocando sus grandes orbes en él, con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

Suspiró al verla, por algún motivo, dar un respingo.

Desvió la mirada, sintiendo que su cara aumentaba un poco de temperatura.

—¿Es esto un interrogatorio? —farfulló, clavando sus ojos en ella.

Ella negó y esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, recolocando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

Dejó pasar saliva y abrió la boca, sin dejar escapar sonido. Era difícil pronunciar dos palabras; que podían significar mucho, sin embargo.

 _Chan, chan, chan. El capítulo que sigue se titula:_ **La opresión de lo desconocido.**


	29. La opresión de lo desconocido

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin ser mío.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **La opresión de lo desconocido**

* * *

Tras el desayuno, Naoki se pasó un tiempo recostado en la cama de su dormitorio, con los ojos cerrados, aprovechando para descansar y relajar el cuerpo y la mente, luego de trabajar de forma extenuante.

No supo si realmente se adormeció, pero su atención a la realidad volvió cuando escuchó a su madre y a Yuuki hablar en la habitación, obligándole a abrir los ojos, preguntándose lo que hacían ahí, dado que su hermano tenía su propio dormitorio en el piso inferior.

—Vamos Yuuki, dale un chocolate blanco a Konomi-chan por el día de hoy, ella te dio un chocolate de amistad en San Valentín.

—Eso es su problema, mamá —replicó su hermano.

La conversación de ambos le recordó el día en que estaban. Tenía los dulces para Kotoko en el cajón de su cómoda, compró aquellos que veía que ella repetía constantemente.

Se apoyó en la palma de su mano derecha, con el codo en la almohada.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Ellos le dieron su completa atención, después de un pequeño sobresalto.

—Yuuki creyó que podría ocultarse aquí, pero a mamá no se le engaña. —Su madre explicó, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, dirigida en la dirección de ambos.

Su otōto era un novato, se dijo en sus adentros con gracia; aunque ignoró el que a ella no pudiera engañársele, refiriéndose a él; en ocasiones podía estar a un paso delante de su madre, que seguro no se esperaba algunas cosas de su parte.

—Sólo quiero que acepte ser amigo de Konomi-chan, onii-chan —expuso su madre, elevando una tableta de chocolate blanco envuelta en plástico transparente, acompañado de un moño rosa. —Konomi-chan le dio chocolate en San Valentín y quiere ser su amiga.

—Lo será cuando deje de ser tan tonta —repuso su hermano, cruzándose de brazos. —Es de las peores de la clase. Lo único que sabe hacer es tejer.

—Pero ella es muy dulce, apuesto que, si aceptas ser su amigo, te dará algo hecho por ella, como dijo que hace con la gente que le importa.

—¿Quién quiere algo hecho por ella? —soltó Yuuki, saliendo de la habitación con rostro ceñudo.

—Deberías dejarlo —recomendó él, con un suspiro, sentándose en la cama. —Si desea ser su amigo, lo hará a su tiempo —verbalizó, pensando que por insistencia de ella Yuuki no admitiría que le importaba su compañera y deseaba ser su amigo. Lo había visto una vez observando curioso y sonriente la flor tejida en el salón.

Con la intromisión de su madre, era muy posible que se negara a acercarse voluntariamente a la niña, al menos, en los dos años que les quedaban en la misma escuela. Quizá se decidiría muy tarde.

—Oh, pero si no le doy un empujón a ese niño las ilusiones de Konomi-chan se romperán, y no quiero ver herida a una persona tan dulce por causa de un hijo mío.

—¿Y dónde queda lo que importe a Yuuki?

—Yo sé que le interesa, onii-chan, sólo intento darle un empujón.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido e irónico.

—¿No lo empuja eso a la otra dirección? —inquirió, intrigado.

—Tal vez, pero le hace tenerla más presente en su cabeza y pensar en sus sentimientos. Y tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz, _con o sin mi intromisión_ , onii-chan. _Además_ , insistir es el modo de darme cuenta de lo que siente —reflexionó ella en voz alta, y él se encogió de hombros, sin comprenderla.

Quizá solo trataba de justificar su comportamiento. Muchas veces el modo de ser de su madre, más allá de lo irritante e increíble, era incomprensible, aunque pareciera obvio.

—¿Qué le compraste a Kotoko? —preguntó ella en tono cantarín.

Ni iba a cuestionar cómo sabía que había adquirido algo para su novia, en respuesta a la celebración del Día Blanco.

—Estaré tras de ti hasta saberlo, onii-chan —amenazó su madre, señalándole con un dedo.

Él suspiró. —No es relevante —le contestó, de modo seco.

Ella se sentó en la cama, acomodándose con los brazos cruzados, arqueando la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa que le colmó los nervios.

Llevó una mano a su frente, negando con la cabeza, y luego se acercó a la cómoda, para coger su libro y leer un rato.

No obstante, ella permaneció ahí, todo el tiempo que se mantuvo enfrascado en su lectura del tomo de Farmacología.

—El almuerzo está más que listo y la cena podría encargarla a domicilio. _Tengo todo el día._

—¿Y Yuuki? —preguntó en voz alta, maldiciéndose por haber cortado su persecución a su hermano.

—Sé que estará en la sala, copiando en un dibujo la figura de una flor que tengo… hasta animarse a mostrárselo a su futura amiga.

Apretó los dientes para no abrir la boca, ni los ojos, de la impresión, ¿había algo que escapara de ella? Comenzó a creer que lo de no engañarla era cierto.

—¿Realmente no sabes qué adquirí? —interrogó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella negó, alzando su mano a modo de juramento.

¿Saldría con que tendría sus límites?, ironizó en su interior. Debería de temer que hubiera cámaras siguiéndole todo el tiempo, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro que dentro de casa no tenía aquel sistema de vigilancia.

—Dulces —expresó tras una larga inspiración, porque temía que no se rendiría y lo seguiría hasta cuando se los diera a Kotoko, peor que tener que admitir ante ella lo que adquirió tomando en cuenta los gustos de su novia.

Su madre abrió los ojos y llevó una mano a su mentón.

—¿Estás seguro? —musitó, reclinándose a él, con los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Enarcó una ceja, conocía a la perfección el significado que tenían los caramelos en ese día; «Me gustas»; era de dominio público.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió, poniéndose en pie. —Kotoko-chan está en la biblioteca —dijo, antes de salir de su dormitorio, canturreando para sí.

Él suspiró, sabía que Kotoko estaría practicando sus señas.

Su mano fue al cajón, extrayendo la pequeña bolsa con los caramelos de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, para después cruzar el espacio que separaba a su habitación de la otra, frente a la suya.

Sin tocar, ingresó, observando a Kotoko, de pie a la mitad de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados, practicando los miembros de la familia, ajena a que la puerta se había abierto.

Se dirigió a ella y depositó la bolsa de caramelos en la mesa, cogiendo entre sus manos los delgados y suaves dedos de ella, corrigiendo su expresión de la señal de abuelo.

Ella se congeló y abrió los ojos. Luego sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo en agradecimiento.

—Continúa —instruyó, sentándose frente a ella para tener a la altura sus manos y corregirla.

Kotoko lo miró con la cabeza inclinada e hizo un movimiento afirmativo cuando él repitió sus palabras. Sin embargo, sus ojos captaron la bolsa en el escritorio.

—¿Son para mí? —preguntó señalando con su mano izquierda, haciendo sonar el brazalete en su muñeca, al que por obra de su madre iba anexando dijes pequeños.

Asintió y ella observó unos momentos la bolsita de celofán transparente, para segundos después abrirla y sacar un dulce de cereza.

—Gracias —expresó después, dando un respiro antes de comenzar la repetición del lenguaje que aprendía, en el orden que tenía para su prueba.

Naoki le hizo las modificaciones que necesitaba, practicando con ella. Solo se interrumpieron por el almuerzo, tras el cual se retiraron para seguir ensayando.

Sabía que su madre había aprendido rápido las señas y la apoyaría en adelante, pero a ella le faltaba la exigencia que él ponía, gracias a lo cual su esfuerzo personal aumentaba.

De modo general, parecía irle bien, aunque no comprendía en su totalidad cómo falló la evaluación, al ir intercambiando los saludos con ella y observando su desempeño.

Debía de haber estado muy distraída o nerviosa entonces.

—Lo harás bien —dijo en voz alta, en una pausa, mientras ella tomaba uno de los dulces de la bolsa.

—Naoki-kun, ¿te gusto? —cuestionó ella repentinamente, enfocando sus grandes orbes en él, con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

«¿Te gusto?», repitió Naoki en su mente.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? —masculló, incómodo de tener que hablar sobre ello. Debía ser muy claro para entonces, porque aceptaba tenerla cerca y estaba a gusto con su compañía, sin actuar como si fuera a cambiarla.

Suspiró al verla, por algún motivo, dar un respingo.

Desvió la mirada, sintiendo que su cara aumentaba un poco de temperatura.

—Me gustas —dejó saber, expresándolo, por primera vez, en voz alta.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí? —quiso saber ella, cuestionando en tono bajo. Él se tensó, más porque deseara que lo dijera en palabras, que por no tener qué decir.

—¿Es esto un interrogatorio? —farfulló, clavando sus ojos en ella.

Ella negó y esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, recolocando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que él la observaba mientras disfrutaba de sus caramelos, haciendo diversas caras con los sabores que llegaban a su paladar, que lo podía entretener perfectamente. Estaba bien así.

Pero cuando ella pronunció sus labios con los ojos cerrados, por la acidez del dulce en su boca, él sonrió de lado antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso, acallando su jadeo suave de sorpresa al atrapar sus labios ligeramente. Se apartó un segundo y besó la comisura de su boca, ladeando la cabeza para besarla debidamente, apresando sus labios y chupándolos con dedicación. Saboreó un rastro dulce que sólo podía aceptar viniendo de ella, entregándose a besarla después de meses sin hacerlo, y lo echaba en falta.

Tenía muchas ansias por tomarla en sus brazos y capturar su boca, como el que pasaba largo tiempo sin lo que deseaba, tal como se sentía; únicamente quería volver a recordar la sensación de los labios de ella en contacto con los suyos, deleitándose con ella y el gusto que había descubierto hacía tiempo, en el que se descubría incapaz de hacer de lado por otro periodo.

Estaba en casa, donde los demás podían llegar, pero la necesidad de besarla, al verla con los labios sobresaliendo, le hizo caer en esa tentación, _que no creería antes podría pasar_.

Separó su boca de ella, con la respiración agitada, y fue repartiendo besos ligeros en su mandíbula, deslizando los labios hasta su cuello, con las manos moviéndose en su menuda espalda, pasando la derecha de su cintura hasta su cabeza. Delineó su columna con la punta de su índice, satisfaciéndose con el estremecimiento que la recorrió, y que fue una imitación del escalofrío que surcó su cuerpo cuando ella deslizó sus dedos en su cuello descubierto.

Inspiró y exhaló fuertemente, posicionando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, que temblaba bajo de él. Apretó los ojos, aspirando profundo para tranquilizar sus sentidos y no volver a la boca de ella, accionando su cuerpo a una dimensión diferente, que acrecentara la tensión en sus terminaciones y se aprovechara para aliviar la frustración que sentía por dentro.

Kotoko se alejó de él y abrió los ojos para verla revolver su cuaderno con notas y el libro, reuniendo la bolsa de caramelos comenzada.

—Naoki-kun —susurró ella, sin verlo. —Te quiero.

Él asintió, sin que lo mirara. —Lo sé.

—¿Tú me quieres?

Su cuerpo se congeló, sin idea de qué contestar. Nunca se lo había requerido y le tomó por sorpresa. No tenía una respuesta favorable. Ella le gustaba y mucho, pero… no, estaba cuestionando de frente a algo que no tenía respuesta. Él… ni siquiera…

Ella le sonrió de un modo diferente y, en el silencio, lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose.

Permaneció allí sentado, pasmado.

 **[…]**

Después de cenar, Naoki se quedó unos minutos solo en la cocina, pensando en lo que ocurrió con Kotoko. Sí le gustaba ella, y tal vez mucho, pero dudaba que lo suyo fuera querer del modo en que ella deseaba, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera estar enamorado.

Una emoción tan intensa y atrapante como ésa no la manifestaba y le causaba conflicto el suceso, porque ella esperaba, por primera vez, que le respondiera, y realmente no podía mentirle diciendo que la quería, sería algo muy cruel de su parte, casi como si deseara manipularla para que estuviera del modo en que él deseaba, lo cual era…

Llevó una mano a su cabello, trayendo al presente, en su conciencia, el propósito del pasado, su plan al momento en que se convirtieron novios, casi dos años atrás. ¿Desde cuándo no lo repetía como motivación de sus actos y su relación con ella?

¿Cuándo empezó a gustarle? ¿O cuándo fue conociendo a Kotoko y prestándole verdadero interés, después de que viera lo que ella hacía por él? ¿De qué otro modo alguien con su memoria lo olvidaría?

Sintió los signos de una jaqueca y se paró, para ir a su habitación. A lo largo del recorrido que tomaba alcanzarla, trató de calmar la molestia en sus sienes, masajeándose con sus dedos para aliviar su cabeza.

Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de Kotoko y alzó el puño para llamar, pero su mano se detuvo antes de hacerlo, sin entender por qué su cuerpo lo llevó a hacer eso, si no tenía qué decirle y dudaba en poseer las palabras adecuadas para justificar el que debiera verla, porque debía ser muy claro que no desearía verlo, de momento. También no estaba seguro de que, por ahora, fuera lo mejor.

Abrió lentamente los dedos y bajó el brazo, girándose para continuar el camino a su dormitorio, donde se acostó y miró el techo color crema, esperando que las conflictivas sensaciones por dentro se apaciguaran.

 **[…]**

Naoki salió muy temprano el domingo, luego de un día que rebasaba en lo tempestuoso, con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, donde estuvieron repitiéndose las palabras de Kotoko, quien no le hizo gran caso las veces que le vio por el final de la tarde, y rehuyó su mirada, lo que se le hacía difícil de aceptar, pero entendía por qué lo hiciera, aun si le provocara irritación y desazón en su interior. Y estaba confuso, porque no debería tenerlo tan en cuenta, y lo hacía.

Introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos, observando los árboles desnudos que en un par de semanas comenzarían a florecer, aunque ya estuvieran repoblándose de hojas después de su caída en otoño. Las estaciones comenzaban a difuminarse de a poco y el comienzo de primavera parecía estar más adelantado que antes.

Inspiró el aire matinal y posó sus ojos en el suelo, para no impactarse con nadie, pero tampoco para mirar el amanecer naciente por lo alto. No podía observarlo ahora y no sabía por qué.

—Irie demonio. —Se tensó escuchando a Ikezawa. Alzó la vista para encontrarlo frente a él, cargando unos vegetales, que debería llevar al restaurante; tenía el rostro pétreo.

Suspiró.

—No tengo tiempo para ti —musitó, de manera ecuánime.

—Cuando comenzaba a dudar realmente de ti… —farfulló el otro, arrugando la nariz.

Él arrugó el ceño, clavando su mirada en la cara de Ikezawa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —espetó, porque de lo único que podía referirse era de su novia.

Ikezawa pestañeó y vio que su rostro se enrojeció. —Me demostraste que no estaba equivocado contigo. Ahora lucharé realmente por Kotoko.

—Deja de…

—Sé que fue muy ridículo seguirle en muchas ocasiones —interrumpió Ikezawa—, pero valió la pena para darme cuenta de las cosas y mostrar que no te le mereces…

—Cállate —cortó, apretando los dientes, dando un paso amenazante a Ikezawa, a quien podría acabar a golpes en ese momento, por abrir su boca y decirle esas palabras, estúpidas e innecesarias, pero posibles.

—Ahora lucharé realmente por Kotoko, aprovecharé la oportunidad que se me presenta para hacerla feliz.

—¿De qué hablas? —¿Kotoko había hablado con él el día anterior, confió en Ikezawa revelándole asuntos que concernían a los dos? ¿Era un signo de que su relación con ella, como él decía, peligraba?

—Estúpido genio —dijo Ikezawa, alejándose.

Se quedó mirando el sitio y siguió caminando sin rumbo, en medio de un torrente de palabras cerniéndose sobre él.

Junto a la amenaza verdadera de perderla.

 **[…]**

Naoki empujó la puerta de entrada sin muchas fuerzas y entró a casa, casi arrastrando los pies luego de horas andando.

Se cambió el calzado y pensó en ir a beber algo.

—Oh, Nao —su padre salía de la cocina—, mamá no pudo localizarte y se fue con Yuuki esta mañana a la casa Isshiki.

Él se detuvo con las palabras de su padre, siguiéndolo después hacia el estudio, a donde se dirigía. Lo vio sentarse detrás del escritorio y coger el libro allí, depositando el vaso de agua apartado en una esquina.

Como si respondiera a sus inquietudes, se había encontrado con él nada más regresar a casa.

—¿Sólo fueron mamá y Yuuki? —cuestionó, avanzando para ocupar el asiento ante el escritorio, aunque, de antemano, sabía que su progenitor cuidaba sus contactos con la familia de su madre, algo exigente en lo que respectaba a las parejas de sus familiares.

Su padre lo miró por encima del borde de su libro, en el que marcó la página y le dio su completa atención.

—Sí, Kotoko no fue. Yo no fui porque el viernes recibí una invitación para una comida el día de hoy con Oizumi-san. —Enarcó una ceja en respuesta. —El señor Sato me acompañará, conoceré al hombre y hablaremos.

—Otōsan —dijo gravemente.

—No —su padre elevó una mano—, estoy bien; Pandai es el trabajo de mi vida y no quiero seguir aquí, lo tomaré con calma. Y no seguirás cuidando a papá, cuando debería ser lo contrario. _Nao_ , sé que te preocupo, pero tú debes seguir con tu sueño —manifestó con mucha emoción.

Él carraspeó.

—Sobre eso —se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, incómodo—, papá… ¿no estás molesto?

Su padre arrugó el ceño, inclinándose con los codos apoyados a la mesa.

—¿Por qué?

—Me di cuenta que… no tomé en cuenta que dieras la aprobación de tu condición para matricularme a estudiar medicina.

Solo hizo la presentación de ella y lo tomó como si hubiese obtenido su completa aceptación.

—No tuve consideración con tus deseos…

—Naoki… —musitó su otōsan.

—Y… —Tragó, preparándose para las palabras de decepción de su progenitor, pero no podía con la carga que suponía haberle mentido así, porque eso había sido. —Confieso que Kotoko y yo no conversamos por primera vez sino hasta un día después de hablar contigo —expresó sinceramente, desviando la mirada.

—¿La hiciste tu novia al día siguiente? —Escucharlo de otra persona sonaba muy mal, especialmente cuando no decía lo que podía haber pasado por su cabeza, pero que estaba presente en la suya.

—Sí —admitió, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

—Ya lo sabía —declaró su padre.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, volviendo la vista a su progenitor.

—¿Qué? —susurró, sintiéndose extraño.

—Lo dejé pasar porque ella me agradaba… y porque mamá dijo, aunque me di cuenta también, que cambiaba el modo en que la mirabas y que tu elección, orillada por mí, había sido buena.

—¿Cómo?

—Déjale a mamá el juego de espías —exteriorizó su padre, riendo suavemente. —Y porque estudies medicina, por la condición, realmente no era mi propósito presionarte, solo quería ver cómo respondías… porque hasta ese momento no demostraste interés en nada más… y —carraspeó, limpiando sus lentes, en su gesto de incomodidad—, guardaba la esperanza de que eso te hiciera retractarte y decidirte por Pandai. —Suspiró—. Pero también necesité entender que tú merecías la oportunidad de aspirar a tu propio sueño y luchar por él, en lugar de imponerte el mío, junto a mis deseos, y dejarte encontrar lo que te apasionara en realidad.

Parpadeó, incrédulo, observando a su padre, que se levantaba de su lugar.

—Iré a prepararme. Mamá dejó comida cocinada para la cena. —Lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo detenerse en la puerta—. Y, Nao, gracias por lo que has hecho, pero te toca vivir tu vida.

Con eso, salió del estudio.

Él se arrellanó en el sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, con la vista en el techo.

No hubiera creído que su padre conocía desde un principio toda la verdad, ni que su madre tuviera ese conocimiento, ambos disimularon tan bien conocer lo que hizo, mirando a través del actuar que tuvo con sus pérfidas intenciones, y que él quiso convencerse era algo que valía la pena y, sobre todo, creyó que era válido de hacer.

" _Su gran plan_ ", hacerse de una novia solo para poder continuar sus egoístas propósitos; pretender manejar la vida de alguien más como le enfadaba que lo hicieran con la suya, no tomar en cuenta lo que podía sentir Kotoko por todo eso, porque a ella le importaba entonces y lo quería al momento, y él únicamente comenzó su relación pensando lo sencillo que sería manipularla a su antojo, para cumplir con una proposición…

Ahora le parecía tan estúpido y ruin de su parte haber pensado de aquel modo. _¿Qué clase de persona era?_

Pensó y actuó como si se tratara de un dios omnipotente, al que las demás personas podían ser seres con los que hacer y deshacer a su antojo, sin tomar en cuenta sus opiniones. Desde su perspectiva, otrora, le pareció tan adecuado, pero en la actualidad… _se avergonzaba de sí mismo._

¿Cómo se le ocurrió que podía disponer de ese modo de otra persona, alguien que sólo le había mostrado su lealtad incondicional y que repetidamente tuvo muestras diversas de lo importante que era para ella? Mientras que él tuvo motivaciones oscuras y se comportó como alguien repudiable, justificando su proceder por una idiotez.

Fue tan tonto hacer su novia a Kotoko del modo en que lo hizo, con las intenciones que lo hizo… para que ahora fuera alguien de mucha importancia para él, a quien no quería apartar por un momento en que se quedó mudo y no supo cómo actuar, tomado tan de sorpresa y pensado muy poco en lo que ella podía estar pasando con su falta de respuesta, no de palabras, sino de actos.

Ella _le quería_ y llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, eso debía hacerla sentir terriblemente mal y mantenerla en un estado de sufrimiento, tras casi dos años de estar juntos y que no mostrara un ápice de consideración por lo que había dicho.

Su mano se dirigió a su boca, que sintió repentinamente seca.

Kotoko no debía enterarse de lo que había ocasionado originalmente su noviazgo. Nunca. Sería devastador para ella, la destrozaría; esa vez, sí lo haría, tenía la completa certeza, y las palabras de antaño de su madre serían rotundas con ello. Algo así no debía ocurrir, no quería dañarla, más de lo que ya podía haber hecho ese tiempo de su relación.

No sabía qué pasaba dentro de sí, pero su padre había dicho que el modo de mirarla, externamente, había cambiado, así que podía ser que la quisiera sin darse cuenta, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era resarcir el último intercambio entre los dos, para continuar junto a ella. Aunque no le dijera que la quería, porque no estaba seguro de ello, debía hacerle entender que era importante para él.

Salió del estudio a la casa silenciosa y recorrió el pasillo a pasos acelerados, subiendo todos los tramos de escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar al frente de la habitación de ella, a la que llamó.

—Kotoko —dijo, golpeando con sus nudillos la madera. "Deseo hablar contigo". —¡Kotoko! —repitió, con el corazón saltando en su pecho y la respiración en un ritmo anormal. —¡Abre!

No escuchó ruido del otro lado, pero su ímpetu pudo más y le hizo colocar la mano en el pomo y abrir, para encontrar un sitio vacío.

Maldijo en sus adentros, resoplando al salir, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, en la que entró también, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

No debía estar en casa. ¿Dónde podía encontrarse?

¿Estaría en el restaurante de su padre? ¿Con sus amigas? ¿Con Ikezawa?

Apretó sus manos en puños. No podía andar con esas, aun con las palabras del otro, no debía asociarla a ella, quien, gracias a la fortuna, todavía lo tenía en buena estima; debía cuidar y valorar eso, jurando no poner en riesgo lo que tenían los dos, que podía mantenerse si hacía caso al instinto y no su cabeza, porque era el primero el que no se había equivocado en ese tiempo.

Salió de la biblioteca y encontró la puerta entornada de su habitación, molestándose porque su madre o su hermano, en su afán de buscarlo, no la dejaron del modo debido.

Exhaló, entrando a su cuarto, para pensar dónde podría localizar a…

—Kotoko —exteriorizó con alivio, encontrándola sentada al borde de su cama, cabizbaja, moviendo los dedos de sus pies, cubiertos en calcetines rosas.

Ella alzó la mirada y luego movió el rostro, hacia la ventana.

—Te estaba buscando —manifestó él, acercándose a pasos lentos hasta ella, de pronto incapaz de hablar con lo que iba a decirle. No tenía nada preparado, únicamente había decidido verla para… porque… deseaba hacerlo, y quitar los ojos entristecidos de su rostro.

Y pedirle perdón, por mostrarse incapaz de actuar en consideración suya; por su estúpido plan inicial, que nunca debió ocurrir en primer lugar, pero del que no se arrepentía porque fue un instigador para interactuar con ella, cuando de otro modo había rechazado el verdadero contacto entre ambos, hasta muy avanzado el tiempo, y habría cometido infinidad de errores, especialmente por la idea de que las relaciones no merecían atención.

Perdón por no tener a una respuesta a lo que transcurría por él, por los fallos cometidos.

 _Porque se lo debía_.

Humedeció sus labios y se colocó a la altura de ella, con los ojos sujetos a su delicado perfil.

Dejó pasar saliva y abrió la boca, sin dejar escapar sonido. Era difícil pronunciar dos palabras; que podían significar mucho, sin embargo.

—Lo siento —pronunció, por primera vez, diciéndolo con toda sinceridad, esperando que su voz fuera capaz de expresar el verdadero arrepentimiento que sentía y cuyas razones no podía manifestar en palabras, pero que estaban ahí, presentes en su cabeza.

Kotoko volvió el rostro a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

 **NA: Sean buenas personas...**

No se me ocurren qué palabras decirles. Estos capítulos de verdad resultaban difíciles de escribir para mí, imaginándome qué podría ir ocurriendo en él con todas las circunstancias que le voy poniendo.

Eso sí, es un chiste que no se sepa enamorado.

 _El viernes está más cerca de lo que creen._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

adriana bulla: Puedo dejar con la intriga del mismo modo en que lo he hecho ahora. Es que son las mejores partes para cortar capítulos. Podría especializarme en ello je,je. Me encuentro bien, aunque hoy di vueltas por algo que, al final, no pasó. :s . Me alegra saber que andas bien, que siga así. Cuídate. Besos.

Yossiline: Mucho gusto, linda. Me hace feliz saber que te gusta, gracias por leer. Je,je, yo también me he avanzado fics largos en cantidades cortas de tiempo, es bueno que la mía lo lograra en ti. Y pues, actualizo martes y viernes. Sí, está claro que la quiere, solo que al niño le toma su tiempo darse cuenta; los sentimientos se le hacen difíciles. Me encanta compartirles esta historia. Cuídate mucho.

DaCa: Sí, hay cosas que se le pasan de su conocimiento a Naoki, podrá ser muy listo, pero no deja fluir el sentimiento, aunque tenga señales de que está ahí. Ja,ja, sí, está mejor la insistencia de él, ¿no? Hace falta que esté detrás, aunque sea una vez. Lo haré, continuaré escribiendo tanto como pueda, espero que estés para leerlo. Te cuidas.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 30:

Kotoko entreabrió sus labios. —No —manifestó, de un modo que sonó contundente, deteniendo sus intenciones.

A Naoki le atenazó una parálisis al cuerpo y, atónito, sintió cómo ella se apartaba de él, que no ponía resistencia, en la incredulidad que abrumaba su cabeza.

Se acercó a la cama para sentarte, hasta reparar en algo descansando sobre ella, que en realidad atrapó por completo su atención.

Era el álbum que ella hizo, y arriba descansaba su brazalete.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —preguntó, en un susurro.

Kotoko cerró los ojos. —Lo hago por mí —musitó, pasando saliva.

 _Ay, ay, el viernes ya sabrán:_ **Una parte del alma**


	30. Una parte del alma

**Disclaimer: Divirtámonos con lo que sí puedo hacer.  
**

 **NA: En este capítulo hay insinuación de escenas más aptas para un público M, si es molestia, pueden optar por saltar en el párrafo "Con movimientos lentos...", y retornar en "Estaba acabado".** _Para mí no es una verdadera situación subida de tono._

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Una parte del alma**

* * *

—Nao…

Naoki acercó su rostro al de Kotoko y la besó, callándola, con el deseo de transmitirle lo importante que era para él y el significado oculto de la frase que había dicho; estaba corto de palabras, lo único que podía salir de su boca, enteramente cierto y con el mayor peso posible, era que lo sentía.

Ella colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y se apegó a él, ladeando su rostro en un ángulo que le permitió besarla con mayor profundidad, y él devoró sus labios antes de arrasar con el interior de su boca, erizando la piel de su cuerpo, haciéndole apretar la cintura de ella, con la sangre calentándose en sus venas, producto de las sensaciones que ella le causaba y la inmensidad que había detrás de sus acciones.

Se separó para tomar aire y la vio con los labios inflamados por sus besos, mientras respiraba tan agitadamente como él, que fue a sentarse a la cama y la tomó en sus brazos con mayor comodidad, apresándola cerca de su cuerpo, besándola como antes no lo había hecho, dejándose llevar por completo, y entregándose para darle una parte suya, para que quedara fe de que ella era importante para él.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Kotoko y una de ellas se coló debajo de la blusa del pijama que vestía, quemándose al contacto con la piel cálida de ella, quien llevó sus dedos hacia su rostro y cabellos, dejando una serie de cosquilleos con el toque de sus yemas.

Su cuerpo se tensó de anticipación y posó su boca en la comisura de los labios de ella, deleitándose de escuchar el abandono de un gemido de su cuerpo.

Kotoko sabía a melocotón, su rostro tenía un ligero aroma a aquella fruta, con la combinación de flores y su olor natural, que fueron un abanico de sensaciones para su interior.

Comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos en su cuello, encontrándose de camino un mechón de su cabello satinado, que hizo a un lado con uno de sus dedos, abriendo los ojos.

Así reparó en el sitio en que estaban y el momento en que se encontraban. Su dormitorio era el lugar menos idóneo para aquel intercambio, aunque si fuera por él mandaba a un demonio al decoro y continuaba lo que su cuerpo excitado deseaba.

Odiándose por dentro, colocó las manos sobre las de ella, en sus cabellos, para alejarla. Escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración en el dormitorio, entremezclado con las continuas bocanadas por aire provenientes de ella.

—No —protestó su novia, moviendo la cabeza; sus ojos se abrieron y mostraron sus orbes nublados.

—Kotoko —musitó, con la voz ronca e incómoda, sujetando con sus dedos el mentón de ella. —Estamos en…

—Lo sé —cortó ella, disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos, haciéndole difícil luchar con la tentación que Kotoko le presentaba. La deseaba, venía sintiéndolo algún tiempo, a partir de la forma en que era ella, pero no iba a incitarla a llegar más lejos, solo por quererlo.

—Koto…

—No —se quejó ella, soltando sus muñecas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apegándose completamente a él, con el pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose erráticamente. —¿O tú no…

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase —irrumpió su susurro, todavía con la voz enronquecida. Ella no debía ser consciente que debajo de su cuerpo era evidente lo que provocaba en él.

—¿Entonces… _por qué_? —replicó ella, complicándole la situación.

—El momento no… —Kotoko lo besó un segundo y clavó su mirada sobre los ojos de él; vio que su expresión parecía determinada y lanzó una imprecación por dentro, aventurándose a su boca, decidiendo que podía dejar que sus deseos dominaran esa vez y respondieran a la demanda que ella le hacía.

Si ella lo quería tanto como él.

En aquella ocasión, sus labios fueron menos demandantes ni desesperados, dedicándose a besarla con esmero, marcando un ritmo con ella, quien suspiraba repetidamente sin las manos quietas, adentrándolas debajo de su abrigo de lana y su camiseta; tanteaba su abdomen de modo tembloroso, mandando oleadas de calor con su toque, acariciando y provocando cosquilleos allí por donde sus manos paseaban, causándole sisear con la boca en el hombro de ella, en el que posó su lengua, haciéndola estremecer.

Con movimientos lentos, fue ascendiendo la prenda superior de ella, haciendo aparecer su estómago, donde delineó con su dedo la cicatriz diminuta de su operación, y poco a poco dejó a la vista la parte baja de su pecho, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los dos montículos erectos de su busto, sin la barrera del sujetador, que no acarició hasta que la hubo despojado de su blusa de tirantes gruesos.

Salivando y respirando con agitación, la miró al rostro ruborizado mientras sus manos trazaban el contorno de sus pechos, llegando hasta las puntas sonrosadas, que delineó con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo sus estremecimientos en compañía al fuego que quemó las puntas de sus manos. Ella era suave y cálida, perfecta para él.

Penetrándola con la mirada, la invitó a pararse y sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, perdiendo el pudor juntos y permitiendo que ambos se fueran acostumbrando a estar en la nudez compartida, algo que era nuevo para los dos.

Sus ojos la contemplaron entera con avidez, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con ansias y venero, registrando en su mente centímetro a centímetro de ella, agradeciendo poder guardar a la perfección toda su extensión, que se exponía a él sin barreras, pero solo fue un segundo, porque su mirada se enfocó en los ojos de ella, brillantes.

Una especie de nerviosismo se dio cabida dentro de él y cogió la mano de Kotoko, sonrojada en el rostro, apretándola entre su propia mano. La acercó por un costado a la cama, donde corrió el edredón para invitarla a recostarse antes de volver y arrodillarse junto a sus pantalones olvidados, extrayendo su billetera donde tenía la anticoncepción debida.

Regresó junto a ella, que le dio una imagen placentera a la vista, entre sus sábanas, y se colocó sobre la cama, mirándola a los ojos antes de unir sus labios nuevamente a los suyos, que respondieron a su contacto. Fue lento, como si el tiempo del mundo fuera solo de ellos.

Sus manos volaron por el cuerpo de Kotoko y lo envolvió una especie de embriaguez, que le hizo ver que ningún sueño le hacía justicia a la realidad y que él, capaz de memorizar todas las palabras del diccionario, no encontraba modo de describir.

Dejó que su propio instinto le guiara y la besó con fiereza y ardor, mientras una extraña y nueva, pero bien recibida sensación de placer, lo colmaba. No tenía punto de comparación.

Paladeó y la acarició sin prisas. Sus respiraciones se fueron acelerando y los gemidos de ambos llenaron sus oídos, envuelto en un torrente de sensaciones, acariciando toda la extensión de ella con las palmas de sus manos, marcando sitios con las puntas de sus dedos, hasta alcanzar el encuentro de sus cuerpos y dar paso a movimientos que lo rebosaron por dentro, en medio del correr rápido de su corazón, alocado en su pecho.

Apoyado en sus antebrazos, adelantó sus caderas una y otra vez, con todos los miembros perlados en sudor y la frente humedecida en contacto con la de ella, cuyos ojos cerrados se entreabrían con el mecer de su cuerpo y los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios hinchados.

Grabó cada parte de su rostro rojizo en su cabeza y apretó los párpados, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella, sin dejar de moverse, aumentando la velocidad en que se agitaba con ella.

Sintió quemar cada parte de su cuerpo y lo llenaba de estremecimientos los lugares en que Kotoko deslizaba sus dedos y presionaba sus uñas cuando se unían al mismo ritmo. Su pecho pudo explotar de tanto que ocurría por dentro, algo tan fuerte que lo sobrepasaba y lo consumía.

Demasiado rápida e intensa, la culminación estuvo cerca e hizo un intento porque ella la pudiera conocer junto a él. La tocó de nuevo íntimamente, con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía continuamente, sudoroso, latiente, y sus ojos perdían la noción de la realidad, inmerso en la tensión y el placer que lo subyugaban por dentro.

Una ola de calor demasiado profunda lo arrolló y en unos cuantos movimientos de cadera, entre palpitaciones, se dejó ir, soltando un jadeo largo, que imitó a los sonidos que escaparon momentos después de los labios de su Kotoko, mientras seguía en medio de la bruma del éxtasis.

Hizo un esfuerzo de apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos permaneciendo arriba de ella y con ella, y puso en contacto sus frentes, respirando con agitación y el corazón bailando en un rápido vaivén.

Ella, también acelerada, le miraba con ojos vidriosos y los labios entreabiertos, jadeantes e hinchados por los besos.

Era la mejor imagen que tendría guardada en su cabeza.

Se inclinó a besarla en un simple contacto.

—Naoki-kun —suspiró ella sobre sus labios y él, notando que ese momento había robado todo de sí, mermando sus fuerzas, se separó a regañadientes de ella, abandonando su calor interior.

Sin embargo, la envolvió con sus brazos y la apegó a su pecho, inhalando y exhalando con grandes soplos de aire.

Cerró los ojos y aumentó la presión de su agarre, con un instinto de posesión que le impedía dejarla ir al momento y separarse.

Estaba acabado, no concebía al momento otra cosa que ésa, y Kotoko en compañía de él. Nunca se había sentido tan pletórico, que ni encontraba el modo preciso de definir aquello. Solo era lo mejor que le había ocurrido hasta entonces, completamente desconocido, pero que era imposible de hacer a un lado. No habría pensado que fuese de ese modo. Era tan diferente, tan nuevo, tan único.

Kotoko comenzó a respirar normalmente y él presionó un beso contra su oído, cerca de sus cabellos sudorosos pegados a su cabeza. Aspiró de ella y, además de su aroma específico entremezclado con su champú, sintió el aire enrarecido con la combinación de ambos y el resultado de su encuentro.

Naoki suspiró contento y la sintió estremecer.

 _Era suya_.

Nada podía ser más satisfactorio para él que eso y estaba enteramente seguro que no deseaba que fuera de otro modo. Y había una manera de asegurarlo.

No registró sorpresa, sino la certeza de que eso era lo que ansiaba internamente. Nada más que saberla suya. A sus ojos y de los demás.

Sonrió por lo único que deseaba hacer y pronunció con palabras suaves—: Cásate conmigo.

Estaba completamente decidido a que la quería como esposa, y no por el estúpido propósito que tuvo en el pasado, sino porque no se imaginaba a otra mujer como su esposa; quería tener la oportunidad de decir oficialmente que ella era suya, que tenía su apellido, para acabar sus días teniéndola a su lado y despertar en su compañía, contar con la certeza que estaría junto a él…

Ella se tensó en sus brazos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, preguntándose qué había en sus palabras.

¿Tal vez de la sorpresa respondía de ese modo?

Esperó unos segundos a que la idea cimentara en su cabeza y le hizo darse vuelta; los ojos de ella se cerraron y él se inclinó hacia su boca.

Kotoko entreabrió sus labios. —No —manifestó, de un modo que sonó contundente, deteniendo sus intenciones.

A Naoki le atenazó una parálisis al cuerpo y, atónito, sintió cómo ella se apartaba de él, que no ponía resistencia, en la incredulidad que abrumaba su cabeza.

Kotoko le había dado una negativa, pensó, dándole nitidez a la situación.

Buscó hacer contacto visual cuando ella abrió los ojos, pero ella lo evitó con la vista puesta en su hombro, que se tensionó, como su cuerpo.

 _No._

—Ko… —La melodía de su teléfono, desde el pie de la cama, interrumpió sus palabras y la hizo a ella apartarse, llevándose la sábana oscura envuelta a su alrededor.

—Tienes que contestar —musitó Kotoko, sin mirarlo todavía, aumentando su consternación.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Ella no quería casarse con él?

—No —dijo él. El repiqueteo del tono del móvil persistió, colmándole los nervios, y él se movió con la intención de apagarlo, pero ella fue más rápida y salió de la cama, arrodillándose donde su pantalón, para sacar el objeto y lanzárselo al pecho, tomándole de sorpresa, casi aturdido por el golpe, como si se hubiese tratado de un gran proyectil.

Requirió unos momentos para salir de ese estado y darse cuenta de ella había aprovechado su distracción y ya escapaba de la habitación, con sus ropas en mano y cubriendo su desnudez. Él todavía no reaccionaba del todo tras su negativa y el modo en que le había dado el móvil, _que huyera_.

El sonido de ella entrando con un portazo a su habitación penetró en su mente y soltó el teléfono que sonaba todavía, que ignoró entrando un momento al baño para deshacerse del preservativo, saliendo para coger con qué cubrirse y dirigirse al dormitorio de Kotoko.

Esa vez no le importó el respeto y abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrarla ahí dentro.

Maldijo al escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño de la habitación y apretó ambas manos en puños, seguro de que encontraría la puerta con el pestillo puesto.

Se acercó a la cama para sentarse, hasta reparar en algo descansando sobre ella, que en realidad atrapó por completo su atención.

Era el álbum que ella hizo, y arriba descansaba su brazalete.

Kotoko no lo había cargado antes, reconoció, con una sensación en el pecho como si fuera de dolor al respirar. _Y ella no se lo quitaba, siempre lo traía puesto._

¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

No podía pensar con claridad, así ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para preguntarle a ella por qué se había negado a su propuesta; quizá le hizo falta un anillo o una declaración, con palabras, de que la quería, pero no podía dárselo, porque no tenía la seguridad de que lo hiciera. Y ella no se merecía algo así, por lo mucho que la conocía, estaba convencido de eso; tampoco deseaba mentirle y ser falso respecto a ello, como lo fue al dar comienzo a su relación.

Así que salió de la habitación, silenciosamente, para volver a su dormitorio, donde abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire frío entrara y abarcara todo el espacio, aireándolo, ocupando su mente en adecentar el interior tras haberse acostado con Kotoko, y tener que evitar la revolución de su mente y las punzadas que le daban en el pecho, que, eventualmente, le impidieron seguir moviéndose.

¿La asustó con una proposición repentina? ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Solo lo aceptaría si le decía que la quería? ¿Era demasiado para un solo día?

 _Para él, lo era_ , pero estaba seguro de querer hacerla su esposa.

¿Seguía dolida por lo que era, en toda su extensión, un rechazo? ¿Había sido diferente para ella el momento que acababan de compartir?

¿Fue un error haberse quedado callado cuando le preguntó si le quería? ¿Qué podía haber dicho? ¿No significó nada para Kotoko el haberse acostado, era solo algo más?

Se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, ocultando la cara entre ellos, dejando que el gélido viento de fuera diera en su pecho descubierto y enfriara su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, para darle la claridad de mente que estaba necesitando desde el viernes, y que ahora se presentaban como una enorme tempestad, con miles de aguijones en su cabeza, martilleando y punzando y entorpeciendo su razón.

Y el pecho, en ese sentía como una piedra en medio, que hacía que sus respiraciones dolieran y aspirara con extrema dificultad.

¿Qué era todo eso?

Resuelto a obtener una respuesta, se levantó, ignorando el juicio, y cerró la ventana, reuniendo sus cosas para darse una rápida ducha y hablar con Kotoko; lo hizo, llevándose por el impulso, sin tener verdadera conciencia de lo que iba a decir o lo que iba a encontrarse, era mejor no dejarlo pasar y dar con ella de una vez.

¿No estuvo decidido antes?

Ingresó rápido al baño y pasó la ducha más rápida que se había dado en su vida, haciendo desaparecer el olor de ella en medio del vapor, odiando el que no pudiera tenerla, como quería, en sus brazos, en lugar de con la incertidumbre atenazando su tranquilidad. Las cosas iban a estar bien para ambos, podía no estar seguro de quererla, aunque la insinuación de su padre le daba a pensar lo que ya sabía, que era muy importante para él, pero estaba determinado a aprovechar y mantener lo que tenían, aumentando la estima que sentía por ella y tejer un futuro juntos.

Su inconsciente había hecho que luego de un tiempo no tomara en cuenta el modo en que comenzaron todo, _y debió ser por un motivo_ , así que continuaría con ella, como su razón no creyó relevante en su momento y como su corazón dictaminó.

Otra vez, en menos de una hora, salió de su habitación con la intención de entrar a la de ella; e ingresó, sin llamar, porque no tenía tiempo para formalidades.

Al instante, se detuvo, al verla recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Sus cabellos, húmedos, estaban esparcidos en la almohada, bajo la que tenía una de sus manos.

Conforme avanzó hasta un lado de la cama, escuchó su respiración acompasada, que sirvió para ir tranquilizando los latidos de su pecho, cuestionándose si no estaba viendo más allá de todo eso, con el aspecto calmado que ella transmitía así dormida. No era normal en él tener esa reacción, y probablemente la inmensidad del momento que pasaron juntos lo sobrepasó, por su novedad y la gran intensidad de sensaciones que le removió dentro.

Suspiró, quizá por eso no se dejaba llevar por las emociones fuertes, porque lo sacaban de sus casillas y alteraban su mundo controlado; aunque éste había ido perdiendo control desde que ella entrara a su vida. Y no le importaba.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y contempló su rostro, colocando un dedo sobre su pómulo sonrosado para mover un tirabuzón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Emitió un profundo suspiro. —¿Qué me has hecho? —externó, con la duda impregnada en su voz.

Y se quedó observándola por largo tiempo, sin pensar, mientras su mano permanecía sobre su mejilla.

Volvió a suspirar.

Poniéndose en pie, le dio una última mirada antes de salir del dormitorio, llevándose consigo la sábana abandonada junto a la puerta.

 **[…]**

Naoki estuvo dando vueltas en la noche, a pesar de haber dormido, y lo supo, no solo por el estado de las sábanas, realmente nunca tan revueltas, sino porque su cuerpo no se sentía realmente descansado y relajado para cuando cayó el alba, en que abrió los ojos.

Kotoko no había bajado a cenar, y cuando se fue a acostar, corroboró que ella seguía en la misma posición de antes, dormida, sin signos de querer despertar en la noche; ni lo hizo a las siguientes horas, otro motivo por el que no durmió realmente, ya que su cuerpo estaba alerta al sonido fuera de la habitación, esperando escuchar la salida de ella o un indicativo que estaba en el mundo consciente.

No ocurrió que saliera y él no intentó seguir en la cama, tanteando un sueño que no llegaría, esperando las señales de que podría verla y acercarse a ella, para dar pie a la duda que le recorría la mente e ir aplacando su interior, resolviendo el rompecabezas que tenía por dentro.

Estaba inquieto e indeciso, tan fuera de sí mismo, que no servía nada para volver a anclar su barco en su sitio. Le eran incomprensibles las manifestaciones que tenía, que _se sentía patético por ser considerado un genio y no dar con la respuesta y el sosiego de su mente_.

Pero ya sabía desde mucho antes que en el aspecto emocional no era muy privilegiado intelectualmente.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, que alistó lentamente, antes de cambiarse con movimientos de un robot, sin entender por qué le parecía que estaba en otro cuerpo, y no el suyo, cuando era ridículo.

Se miró al espejo y no vio nada diferente en él; sus orbes eran iguales que siempre, en un tono comprendido entre el marrón y el violeta, sin revelar nada a menos de así desearlo, solo veía unas ligeras bolsas hinchadas bajo sus ojos, pero allí no había nada distinto; su boca era igual de inexpresiva, sin alguna curva elevada a los lados o diferencia en lo delgado de sus labios. Necesitaba, probablemente, un corte de cabello, porque sus hebras cubrían sus orejas, pero no había nada más.

Entonces, ¿por qué esa extraña sensación de ser otro, en ese momento?

Parpadeando un segundo, bajó la mirada al peine que sujetaba y reacomodó sus cabellos para quitar los estragos de la noche.

Una vez listo, decidió ir a la planta baja y prepararse algo de desayunar, así comenzando el día.

Dejó su habitación y solo miró brevemente la puerta de Kotoko, consciente de que el amanecer no era la mejor hora para irrumpir en su zona privada, especialmente cuando Shigeo-san dormía a unos pasos, y a quien por el momento esperaba evitar su mirada, porque sabía, actualmente, que había traspasado una línea, aunque no se arrepentía.

Asimismo, había dicho a su suegro que lo suyo con su hija era en serio, aun si entonces lo hizo con su plan en mente, ahora lo pensaba con la seguridad de que con ella era quien deseaba estar el resto de su vida, sin la interferencia de las expectativas de su padre, sino fiel a sí mismo.

Descendió lentamente hasta el piso principal y frunció el ceño a mitad de camino a la cocina, sintiendo el olor del café en sus fosas nasales.

¿Estaba despierto alguno de los ocupantes actuales de la casa?

Su madre, quien estuvo llamándole, le comunicó que regresarían hasta el domingo, por lo cual se le hizo extraño que alguien más, a esa hora, estuviera activo.

Se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la cocina, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Kotoko allí, con una taza de café en sus manos.

Ella lo miró sobre el borde, con las mejillas arreboladas, y él sintió que las suyas se calentaban un poco, mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos.

—Buenos… días —habló Kotoko primero, bajando la vista.

—Buenos días —saludó con más seguridad que ella, aunque en su pecho expresaba lo contrario.

Ahora que la tenía en frente, a solas, no podía abordar el tema que deseaba, aun si su mente se lo exigía.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierta? —cuestionó, optando por un tópico neutro, para comenzar, mientras ella lavaba su taza.

Ella se encogió de hombros, terminando su tarea. —Desperté a medianoche… he estado practicando —titubeó al decirlo.

—¿Deseas ayuda? —quiso saber, mirándola a la cara, pero ella desvió los ojos.

—No creo que sea lo mejor.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Tengo que hacerlo por mí misma.

—Tú eres quien realiza la prueba —arguyó.

Ella rió. —Debo empezar a acostumbrarme —dijo, después, con acritud.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dio un paso hacia Kotoko, que retrocedió dos, todavía sin mirarlo. Le obligó a alzar la cabeza, con la mano en su mentón, pero ella cerró los ojos con su tacto, evitando que viera las ventanas de su alma.

—Vamos a mudarnos —soltó ella y él dejó caer la mano, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —musitó con poca voz.

¿Iban a mudarse su padre y ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

La vio tragar saliva, con los ojos apretados. —Papá cree que después de los problemas que hubo con Pandai, necesita aligerar la carga de oji-san. Y tienen que pasar un tiempo como familia.

Si Shigeo-san también participó para la remodelación, pensó, combatiendo la idea.

—No es necesario, las cosas están mejor —replicó, serio. ¿Por eso rechazaría su proposición?

¿No debería ser lo contrario?, pero no comprendía del todo el modo en que trabajaba su cabeza; últimamente, no le era tan transparente.

Carraspeó. —Y… _ustedes son nuestra familia_.

Kotoko puso los ojos en un punto a su derecha, tras abrirlos. —No le llevaré la contraria —expresó, con resolución.

Se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos de más, sin decir nada.

—Ése es el plan de mi padre, y… hay algunas decisiones que parecen ser adecuadas, aunque provocan sufrimiento, pero tal vez las cosas pasan por alguna razón. —Ella tosió. —No sé ni lo que digo.

—Kotoko…

Ella lo rodeó y caminó a la salida de la cocina, cabizbaja, disparando alarmas en su cabeza y aumentando los latidos de su corazón, que no podían mantenerse en calma en los últimos tiempos, en contra de su salud.

La cogió de la muñeca, dándole alcance en el comedor. —¿Por eso has dicho que no a mi petición?

Ella resopló. —¿En verdad estabas preguntando? —inquirió, de un modo que se le hizo extraño escuchar en ella, haciéndole apretar su muñeca.

Confuso, negó sin que le viera. En los últimos días, caminaba en círculos con Kotoko en lo que respectaba a ella, y le frustraba, especialmente porque sentía que la distancia entre ambos estaba muy marcada.

—¿A qué se debió tu negación?

—¿No tenía derecho a negarme? —repuso Kotoko, sin mirarlo, y él se irritó, cogiéndola de los hombros, aunque ella se removió, queriendo soltarse.

Con sus brazos, presionó los hombros de ella y posicionó sus manos en su cabeza, para obligarle a mirarlo.

Algo no iba bien; los ojos de ella le parecían enojados y ese no era el modo en que le miraba habitualmente.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —preguntó, en un susurro.

—Tú, que exigías más sin preguntarme y… —Ella cerró la boca, aspirando profundamente—. Tengo que seguir practicando.

—Me dirás por qué, a qué te refieres —exigió con voz grave, fastidiado de que le diera vueltas, y de no entender, de que todo fuera un caos.

—Déjame… —susurró ella, de un modo que pareció súplica, pero él no dio su brazo a torcer. —Necesito concentrarme para mi prueba. Tengo que poder salir bien.

—¿Por qué dijiste que no? —insistió, solo con ello.

Kotoko cerró los ojos. —Lo hago por mí —musitó, pasando saliva. —Porque no… —hizo una larga pausa. —No puedo… ahora… no…

—Kotoko…

Un suspiro salió de los labios de ella. —Por favor…

Se preguntó durante un segundo si estaba siendo demasiado insistente con ella, pidiéndole mucho cuando debía de estar preocupada por otra cosa.

—No… —dijo tenuemente.

—Ni siquiera conozco tus sentimientos por mí —expresó ella en un susurro, soltándose con un brusco movimiento. —Y así no puedo estar contigo, _ya no_. —Él abrió los ojos de más, sintiéndose golpeado directamente en la boca del estómago. — _Necesito concentrarme_ —remarcó ella al final, yéndose, y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Paralizado.

 _Iba a perderla_.

* * *

 **NA2: Las que no se lo esperaban, dejen comentario ;)**

No, ésa no es la manera en que escribo escenas M, nada más que quería darle una connotación abrumadora, que se me hizo más importante. Ay, el cuerpo es débil...

Estuve a un paso de borrar el capítulo y comenzar de cero, pero me resistí.

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Mejor les agradezco, 70 follows y 52 favs, y más de doscientos reviews. ¡Les adoro! Incluso si desaparecen de sus listas, seré feliz habiéndolo presenciado. Me siento maravillada. Todo mi trabajo con este bebé ha sido recibido gratamente. ¿Les apetece algo como muestra de mi felicidad? (Hay libertad de responder.)

 ** _Mandando fuertes abrazos,_**

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

adriana bulla: Soy perversa ja,ja. Es una manera de atraerles y asegurarme que, por lo menos, la curiosidad les llevará a mirar el siguiente capítulo, cuando esté. Y porque las cosas no pueden ponerse todas en un capítulo, o será muy largo. Todavía te quedará la duda con qué pasa... Buen fin.

Yossiline: Qué felicidad. Me da mucho gusto, lectora reciente. A ver qué tal te deja este capítulo, ojalá que esperando el próximo. ;) A esos dos les quedan una que otra cosita por resolver. Besos hasta donde estés.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 31:

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo rápido de la habitación; podía perderla por no saber sortear sus sentimientos a tiempo, por tomar un largo trecho en no dar con lo que ocurría con sí mismo. ¿Cuántas veces ella no le dijo que le quería?

—Kotoko —llamó a la puerta de ella, varias veces, hasta que abrió, con el ceño fruncido, tal como había ido repitiendo desde hacía algún tiempo. ¿Qué tanto llevaba ella con los pensamientos sobre lo que él sentía por ella?

—Por favor, no —pidió ella en tono bajo.

Ella tenía una petición… debía cumplirla, pero… quería cambiar esa mirada.

Kotoko dio un paso atrás, cuando él dio uno enfrente, observando la mandíbula tensa de ella, en respuesta a su presencia.

 _¿Qué le deparará a Naoki? Lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo:_ **Cuando la realidad es más profunda**


	31. Cuando la realidad es más profunda

**Disclaimer: Sigo jugando con los personajes.  
**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Cuando la realidad es más profunda**

* * *

Naoki tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor y se mesó los cabellos, incapaz de dejar de repetir las palabras de Kotoko, grabadas en su cabeza solo por escucharlas una vez, aunque las habría tenido presentes de no tener tan buena memoria.

Kotoko ya no podía estar con él sin conocer sus sentimientos por ella; se alejaría de su lado por un error de sí mismo que podía corregir, siendo sincero, totalmente sincero, con lo que sentía por ella. ¿Pero qué era exactamente?

Claro que le importaba, era una de las personas a las que tenía en mayor valor en su círculo personal, y, si bien antes le parecía un estorbo o no la tomaba mucho en cuenta, poco a poco fue subiendo la opinión que le tenía, ganándole aprecio, notando que era una persona diferente a las ideas que tenía, conforme se dio oportunidad de conocerla. O, en realidad, ella fue ganándose, por su cuenta, un espacio en su vida, metiéndose con su modo de ser, esa determinación con la que enfrentaba los obstáculos que se pusieran en su camino, llegando a donde muchos no conseguían estar, por no contar con la obstinación de ella, ni el gran optimismo por las cosas que salía a relucir en las pequeñas cosas que hacía.

—¿Despierto temprano en vacaciones? —La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró que entraba a la habitación, ajustándose la camisa y depositando el saco en una silla, sin colocárselo.

Asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Irás a Pandai? —cuestionó, estúpidamente, porque su modo de vestir le aseguraba que así era. —Papá…

—No me regañes, Nao —cortó su progenitor, sonriendo. —Yo soy el primero preocupado por mí, ¿entiendes? No necesito que el futuro doctor me dé órdenes y pida reposo.

—El médico…

—Ayer fui a su consulta tras la comida con Oizumi y me dio sus recomendaciones. No haré nada que ponga en riesgo mi salud. No quiero tener que pasar de nuevo por los cuidados de las enfermeras del hospital, especialmente preguntando por mi hijo —expuso, y lo vio estremecerse—. Si supieran de la posibilidad que en unos años estés presente como colega.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —interrogó su padre, con una ceja enarcada. —Estaré bien.

Negó, poniéndose en pie. —Te acompañaré.

—Naoki. —Su padre le dio una mirada de reprimenda.

—Quiero salir de casa —expresó sincero, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Prepararé algo de desayuno —informó.

Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada un tiempo y estar fuera de las paredes de su casa, lejos de Kotoko, lo último para cumplir su petición. También, para saber si apartarse de momento, le serviría, y podría pensar detenidamente, más despejado.

No le había funcionado el fin de semana, pero tenía siete días para resolver el modo en que afrontaría a Kotoko para convencerla de que continuara con él, incluso cuando no tenía la certeza de que correspondía sus sentimientos…

 **[…]**

El asombrado y alegre recibimiento de los empleados de Pandai a su padre, hizo que Naoki se sintiera contento por el aprecio genuino que parecían tener por su progenitor y le distrajo al momento, observando el agrado con que se acercaban a saludar las personas con las que tuvo contacto varias semanas, muchas de las cuales sus nombres aparecían en los arreglos florales que se encontraron en la habitación de hospital cuando su padre se encontró allí.

Él se mantuvo aparte, en una esquina del piso en el que se encontraban, junto a una planta ornamental y una fotografía enmarcada del primer juguete que la compañía realizó y fue todo un éxito, antes de que la era de la tecnología y la fama que tenía el país, les hiciera cambiar un poco el rumbo inicial. De los años noventa a unos años después del primer decenio de los famosos dos mil, había una gran diferencia; la enorme revolución de los últimos años, lo ocasionaron. El inicio del siglo fue un parteaguas.

—Perdóname, pero me aventuro a decir que no tienes mucho parecido a tu padre, Irie. —Él miró a su derecha, donde la mayor de las hermanas Matsumoto seguía con la mirada a su progenitor.

Dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Tal vez. Solo de pequeño tenía resemblanza a él. Soy del lado Isshiki, materno —repuso, pensando en la familia de su madre, reflexionando si habría sido conveniente hacer una visita a sus parientes y no negar unírseles, ya hacía un tiempo que no los veía. Pero tampoco la idea de irse a allí le apetecía, aunque las constantes ocupaciones en la casa familiar le habrían mantenido ocupado.

—Entonces el carácter debió predo… —Matsumoto entrecerró los ojos en el momento en que su padre soltó una carcajada, haciendo sofocar una risa de burla de su parte.

Ciertamente, no tenía la personalidad semejante a la de su padre, tampoco a la de su madre; aunque… siendo sincero, al momento se ponía a pensar si en realidad no era más parecido a su progenitora de lo que se había permitido analizar y admitir. No en su actuar elocuente y exagerado, sino en otros aspectos, como algunas de sus capacidades, solo que su madre había vivido diferente, con experiencias menos desagradables, y el ser mujer le había hecho actuar distinto, así como el darles importancia distinta a las cosas.

Su visión no era similar, y podía justificar el que su madre fuese del modo irritante que era considerando a su familia materna.

Él, a causa de ella y la mano firme que tenía en su padre, era del modo en que se comportaba en la actualidad, reforzado porque ponía prioridad en lo que provenía de la razón. Aunque era consciente que…

—¿Cómo está _Kotorin_? —Enarcó una ceja a Matsumoto. Ella veía con mucho interés a los compañeros de club de Kotoko y los desarrolladores de Pandai, hablando animados con su padre. —Hace falta por aquí —continuó la pelinegra.

Él, aun en su malestar, contuvo una sonrisa, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Ahora lo veo —suspiró Matsumoto—, solo tenía que fijarme más a fondo.

La miró con desconcierto, sin disimular el que no sabía a qué se refería.

—No habría tenido oportunidad con Aihara cerca —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz un segundo, asintiendo cuando el señor Sato la llamó para aproximarse.

¿Kotoko cerca? ¿Solo tenía que fijarse más a fondo? ¿En qué? ¿ _En él_?

Ella insinuaba algo muy parecido a lo que había dicho su padre, pero no quería que los demás se lo dijeran, quería obtener una respuesta por sí mismo a ello.

Suspiró, emprendiendo camino hacia el cuarto de diseño.

 _Para bien o para mal, ahí prevalecía la imagen de Kotoko._

 **[…]**

La pelota de hule cayó de nuevo a su mano y Naoki volvió a lanzarla al aire, para atraparla otra vez, continuando con la repetitiva actividad en la que estaba, recostado en su cama, después de la cena de esa noche, con la asistencia de su padre y Kotoko, los tres silenciosos.

Ella repetía con sus manos el lenguaje en que llevaba tiempo ocupada, su padre leía y él comía dando breves miradas a Kotoko, sorteando sus sentimientos, tras ir aceptando a lo largo del día que, a partir del momento en que la conoció, se permitió sentir, o experimentar emociones más fuertes a las básicas.

Antes era demasiado monótono, yendo en un camino recto sin alterarse como para perder el control y la quietud, obteniendo prontas respuestas o realizando las cosas sin darse cuenta del significado que podía haber detrás de ellas, andando por la vida sin comprometerse realmente, ni encontrando importancia a las cosas, haciendo de él y su forma de vivir, el centro del universo. Nada le provocaba verdadera satisfacción, ni veía los logros como triunfos, ni se había dado la oportunidad de soñar o tener a qué aspirar o por lo cual luchar, no sabía lo que era la envidia o los celos, la incertidumbre o la inmensa alegría, iba tan frívolo en el mundo, respondiendo por mera cordialidad o condescendencia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Existía sin que lo que pasaba constantemente le inmutara, no se preocupaba, no temía, no anhelaba, no disfrutaba; ni siquiera tomaba a las personas o las situaciones con interés. Consideraba que no era normal, estando a un nivel muy superior a los demás, y pensaba que lo que podía ocurrir con los otros no pasaba en él, se sentía inalcanzable y juzgaba de un modo terrible, ponía sus intenciones muy alto y no consideraba a otra persona que a sí mismo, ni que podía aprender lo verdaderamente importante a causa de los otros. No se permitía acercarse a nadie, ni darse a la tarea de conocer a alguien externo o valorar a una persona fuera de su familia.

Llegó a asombrarse, tomarse molestias, encolerizarse, cuestionarse a sí mismo, sentirse un fracaso o derrotado.

Todo había sido tan diferente esos dos años.

Con la entrada de Kotoko a su vida, se había visto obligado a enfrentar un sinnúmero de situaciones y estas le habían hecho pasar por momentos diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado y a ponerse a analizar y a abrirse a su alrededor. Al tener memoria eidética y una gran capacidad intelectual para comprender lo lógico, y no querer vivir momentos que asemejaran al bochorno e impotencia del pasado, dejó a un lado la comprensión de las emociones, de las suyas y los otros, no permitiéndose vivir con las emociones más profundas y fuertes; controlándose al grado de que las cosas no le inmutaban, convenciéndose internamente de lo inservible que podía ser, solo para no enfrentar al mundo más que con una máscara de frialdad, resultado de racionalizar y dejar de sentir, porque nada parecía capaz de tomarlo desprevenido o ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para traspasar la barrera que había hecho a su alrededor.

Las cosas se volvieron incapaces de hacer mella en él y se apartó del todo a las grandes emociones, al grado de que no era tan humano como muchos. Las emociones… eran más difíciles de interpretar, así como los sentimientos y las personas, pues, a diferencia de las cosas inertes, _cambiaban_. Y él escuchaba lo que salía de los labios de los otros y veía algunas de sus acciones, pero luego hacían algo diferente y no entendía esas complejidades, escapándose de los comportamientos lógicos, y recordaba a la perfección lo que realizaban. No seguían una linealidad.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que él había ido dejándolo de hacer. Esa gran diferencia había hecho de sí mismo. A causa de Kotoko se fue aperturando a los sentimientos y poco a poco fue dejando que influyeran en él, de momentos. Poco a poco dejó de molestarse por su forma de ser y fue descubriendo que no todas las personas que no alcanzaban su nivel eran estúpidas y que ella no era la idiota que pensó en un comienzo.

De solo repetir lo que creyó inicialmente de ella se sentía avergonzado y estúpido.

Disfrutar, dudar, asombrar, irritar, avergonzar, envidiar, interesar, temer, rabiar, soñar, desear, querer. El paso de Kotoko por su vida había…

Lo sintió como un golpe en el plexo solar y la pelota impactó contra su hombro antes de caer al suelo y rodar a alguna parte que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

 _Querer_.

Él quería a Kotoko, estaba enamorado de ella. _Llevaba un tiempo estándolo._ Fue como una revelación que le llegó de pronto, aunque lo había estado sintiendo desde antes; era todo eso que le había ocasionado ella, ése era el nombre que merecían las sensaciones, la incertidumbre, el interés, la preocupación, la aceptación y búsqueda de su compañía, el agrado, tantas cosas, que no podía acabar de definir, pero el palpitar de su pecho cuando se relacionaba con ella, la manera en que su mente se agitaba, se debían a que la quería, a que estaba enamorado.

Esa dilucidación había llegado con tantas certezas; desde mucho antes, no podía precisar cuándo, en qué preciso instante, había ido enamorándose de Kotoko, gracias a quien pasó por un interminable mar de emociones y vivencias, imposibles de que las tomara en cuenta si se hubiera tratado de otra persona. A nadie más le había permitido tanto acceso a su vida, aun si le desagradaba inicialmente.

Por ella se había sentido _vivo_ ; era por Kotoko que las situaciones habían adquirido un nuevo sentido para él, que lo había enfrentado a tanto, pero solo porque ella causaba en él tantas cosas, lo había despertado de su letargo. Ella se había metido dentro de él y había accedido a un lugar al que nadie más se había atrevido, realmente, a penetrar. Lo había confrontado y lanzado a lo desconocido y le había empujado con ella a su lado, había hecho que _mirara al mundo_.

Y era que por ella había ido despertándose y abriéndose, porque desde que le había sonreído por primera vez, había ido haciéndose camino en su interior, poniéndolo a prueba y confrontándolo, ganándose su corazón con sus actos y su personalidad, con la bondad que ponía para las cosas, con esa cualidad suya de fallar y reponerse, de buscar mejorar y persistir, de ver lo positivo de las cosas, de encontrar lo mejor del universo en lo pequeño, de lo genuina que era en su sentir y tantas cosas con las que se llevaría toda una vida nombrándolas.

Sin darse cuenta, y en lo que justificaba de diferentes modos, se había ido enamorando de ella, de la persona que se escondía dentro de su ser, ese que le sorprendía y le frustraba a partes iguales, que lo hacía notar lo distintos que eran y el modo en que podían completarse el uno al otro. De quien disfrutaba ver constantemente.

Era… _estuvo allí_ , formándose a partir de algún momento; en el que primero le irritaron sus características, luego le hicieron admirarla y agradarle, las vio transformándose y creciendo para su ser actual, y que ahora no quería que ninguna de ellas se esfumara, porque era _Kotoko_ , sin quien no podía vivir.

Se negaba a hacerlo; alguien podría merecerla más que él, lo sabía, pero no podía ni quería tener a alguien más a su lado, ella le complementaba y hacía surgir una parte de él que se mantenía oculta y lo hacía _sentir_.

Podía pensar en millones de palabras para describirlo, pero se quedaba corto y no conseguía expresar de modo fidedigno lo que pasaba en él. Pero estaba en el calor de su cuerpo al pensar en ella, en la tensión y el ansia cuando la tenía cerca, en el cosquilleo que le recorría al tocarla, en el sosiego que le daba su presencia, en los cambios que se producían en él solo por ella, _y nadie más que ella_.

Si eso y más de lo que no alcanzaba del todo a reconocer, no significaba que la quería, no podía encontrar otra explicación y necesitaría que alguien le aclarara qué era todo eso.

Claro que la quería.

Y ya no lo ponía en duda y… debía decírselo a Kotoko, ahora que él mismo había resuelto sus sentimientos por ella, asegurarle que quería estar a su lado, que la quería junto a él, que no habría de dudar más respecto a si era correspondida. Aun cuando no se sintiera capaz de repetírselo constantemente, quería dejárselo claro.

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo rápido de la habitación; podía perderla por no saber sortear sus sentimientos a tiempo, por tomar un largo trecho en no dar con lo que ocurría con sí mismo. ¿Cuántas veces ella no le dijo que le quería?

Y ella sonó realmente cansada aquella mañana, como si no hubiera podido soportar más, como si se hubiera rendido de esperar a que le correspondiera, tras largos meses de noviazgo.

—Kotoko —llamó a la puerta de ella, varias veces, hasta que abrió, con el ceño fruncido, tal como había ido repitiendo desde hacía algún tiempo. ¿Qué tanto llevaba ella con los pensamientos sobre lo que él sentía por ella?

¿Habría estado atormentándola?

Él llevaba muy poco pasando por la confusión y el dolor de su rechazo a casarse con él, que no entendía el que ella pudiera pasar por un sentimiento durante mucho más tiempo.

Clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella, brillantes, pero distintos a otras veces que los observaba, no encontraba eso que los hacía resplandecer verdaderamente al verlos y sintió que la rodeaba una coraza, como la que él muchas veces tenía a su alrededor, y se crispó de solo pensar que le había hecho esa clase de daño, que la había afectado a tal punto.

—Por favor, no —pidió ella en tono bajo.

—Kotoko. —Sentía la garganta repentinamente seca, había ido para decirle que la quería, pero no podía decir en voz alta aquellas palabras, lo sentía tan difícil y el modo en que sus ojos carecían de emoción, lo habían detenido por completo.

Ella tenía una petición… debía cumplirla, pero… quería cambiar esa mirada.

"Te quiero".

Las palabras se trabaron en su boca, negándose a salir, parecía mucho más fácil pensarlo que expresarlo, hasta más que el decirle que lo sentía; aquellas disculpas habían sido tan sencillas en comparación a la complejidad de confesarle que le quería. ¿Había sido lo mismo para ella? ¿Se habría sentido nerviosa e incierta cada vez que se las decía, para no recibir la respuesta que quería a cambio?

¿Le era difícil, aunque lo sintiera realmente?

Kotoko dio un paso atrás, cuando él dio uno enfrente, observando la mandíbula tensa de ella, en respuesta a su presencia.

De repente, ella parpadeó, y vio cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a las que él no supo darles explicación, inmerso en el dolor que apareció en su cara y en la frustración y desesperación que sintió dentro, sin poder decir solo dos palabras, y porque ella tenía el rostro lleno de sufrimiento, provocado por él. Estaba desarmada y dolida, por su culpa. Y verla llorar se clavaba como un puñal en su pecho, por la impotencia que sentía, en su incapacidad de decirle lo que su mente gritaba.

Alzó las manos para llevarlas a los hombros de ella y atraerla a su cuerpo, pero ella agitó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Por… qué? —Sollozó ella, hipando repetidamente, con el rostro contraído. —¿Por qué… eres…

—Kotoko…

—Bas… Basta —hipó ella, negando. —¡Lo sé!

Un miedo abrasador se instaló en su pecho y parpadeó, con un presentimiento que le dio escalofríos; ella no podía _saber_ que le quería, porque no estaría reaccionando de ese modo. No parecería que su mundo se estaba desbaratando ni que la estaban maltratando. Pero… tampoco…

—¿Qu-qué? —tartajeó, sin ser capaz de mostrar seguridad en sus palabras. Debía ser imposible; ella no podía saber lo último que deseaba que supiera.

—Oji-san… y oba-sa…ma —ella inspiró profundamente—. Cuando él volvió a casa… Los escuché hablar de ti y de la condición…

Él se sintió palidecer, y el cuerpo se le heló por completo.

—No —musitó, atormentado. Ella no… _Todo excepto eso_.

—Me tomó tiempo atar cabos… —Kotoko soltó un sollozo y cayó de rodillas, como él, que sintió que sus pies no podían seguir soportando su peso y se puso ante ella, que lloraba. —No quise creerlo, y luego pensé… y todo, tú, lo hablaste con oji-san…

A él no le hizo falta que lo golpeara en el pecho con una mano como lo hizo, porque sus palabras estaban siendo como millones de impactos doloros contra su cuerpo, sin poder negar… sin palabras para decir… estaba…

 _Maldición_.

—Me sentí utilizada… Al escucharlo; sentí que todo este tiempo sólo fui un juguete… y que fue una mentira desde el principio… que tú sólo lo hacías por ti y que yo-o…o —él llevó una mano a ella, que fue rechazada—…yo, yo fui un medio para obtener lo que querías. Que fui una tonta, que colaboré contigo, que te apoyé y estuvo a tu lado… y para ti, y yo no era más… más que…

—Kotoko… —musitó, tratando de que ella ya no siguiera, porque veía su rostro y escuchaba su voz. _Dolía_ , escocía como si estuvieran apretando su pecho y clavando mil agujas, dándole golpe tras golpe, y que quisieran acabar con su existencia. Pero ella… —Calla —murmuró, con la voz ronca.

—No era más, más que… una chica cualquiera… porque no importaba quién fuera, _cualquiera hubiera valido._ Me sentí traicionada y dolida, de que yo te entregara mi amor y tú… Y a ti no te importaran… mis sentimientos… Y que sólo estuviera para ti como algo sin importancia… que se ajustaba a lo que necesitabas…

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo brincar sus lágrimas, que trataba de borrarse. Él tenía un nudo en la garganta, ya no podía hablar; los sentimientos de ella, lo que había provocado por aquel maldito plan. _Había sido tan estúpido_ , y Kotoko se había enterado de su más grave error.

—Soy una tonta… una gran estúpida, dudé, dudé un solo momento… cuando me dijiste que sería tu novia, pero luego lo olvidé y pensé que… que no debía cuestionar tus motivos y que era tu modo de darme una oportunidad… me conformé pensando que debí… gustarte al momento, como pasó conmigo, y me querrías más adelante…

» Acepté que luego de un tiempo no me lo dijeras, porque tu personalidad es así… me convencí que debías hacerlo… después de todo el tiempo juntos… y que yo parecía importarte, pero ni siquiera cuando _estuvimos juntos_ fuiste… fuiste capaz de decirme una sola vez… y me doy cuenta que estuve engañándome _como una estúpida_ —remarcó—… lo que siempre tú has creído de mí…

—No.

—Porque la verdad _estuvo ahí_ todo este tiempo. Siempre. Y tú… _tú_ no te diste cuenta de que yo… sufría o… —Ella hipó y sus hombros se movieron violentamente, clavando una aguja más profundo en su pecho—. No te importó… _Yo no te importo._

—Kotoko, eso no —saltó, negando con la cabeza.

—No te importo. No me quieres, ¡no me quieres! Y no… _no puedo seguir con lo nuestro_ —susurró.

Naoki se quedó lívido, sintiendo… realmente palpando su dolor. Y todo por su culpa, por una estúpida decisión que tomó antes de conocerla y un plan idiota que ahora veía como la más grande estupidez del planeta, y el objetivo más mezquino, aunque le hubiera permitido tener la oportunidad de darse a conocerla realmente, de verla, palparla, tenerla y quererla. Y, sin desearlo, la había herido, a quien más le importaba y más había hecho por él… _era un idiota_.

—Kotoko, yo… te qu…

—¡No! —espetó ella, cubriéndose los oídos. —No quiero escucharte… _no._

Él se llevó las manos a sus cabellos, ese era el peor momento, el último escenario en que debía decirle sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera creía que ella pudiera escucharle ahora, ni creerle… y ella…

—Vete, Naoki, ¡vete! —El uso de su nombre a secas lo impactó de lleno en la cara y trató de sujetarla de las manos para acercarla y tenerla a su lado, hasta encontrar el modo de convencerla y resarcirse, de demostrarle que ya no era quien pensó en esa estupidez en el pasado y que la quería, que se había enamorado de ella a pesar de todo, que le había ganado, cayendo en sus manos y en su gran red, tejida por cada uno de los detalles que la conformaban.

Deseaba explicarle, asegurarle que la quería.

—Kotoko… escúchame. Por favor…

—No —dijo ella, agitando su cabeza, llorando con los ojos inflamados. —¿No lo entiendes? —Ella aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. —Respeta mi decisión… Por una vez, una sola vez, toma en cuenta… lo que _yo_ quiero.

Eso fue como bofetada para él; ella le repitió que necesitaba concentrarse y que de momento no podía y él había insistido, y sus palabras eran una referencia a lo que hizo. Estaba tan aturdido y ella tan afectada, que no podía quedarse ahí, presionándola, sin las palabras adecuadas… que no pensaba que existieran… ni…

—Déjame sola —susurró ella, cubriéndose el rostro. —Por favor. Me… hace daño… verte.

Aquellas palabras surtieron efecto y él asintió, sin que lo viera, con el rostro endurecido y el interior dolido por lo que había hecho en Kotoko, porque había provocado en ella tanto sufrimiento y lo seguía haciendo sin que fuera su intención.

Había vuelto añicos a una de las personas más genuinas y valiosas que había conocido.

Deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y que se desahogara, ofrecerle consuelo y hacer que su dolor desapareciera, absorberlo y asegurarle que era una pesadilla, que la quería y todo ello no era más que una situación que debían olvidar, pero… él era el causante y _le hacía daño verle_.

¿Cómo podía dejarla solo y cómo no hacerlo?

Si hasta él se sentía abandonado en ese momento, no sentía fuerzas, no tenía ganas. Se pasó una mano por la cara, apretando los dientes y se apartó, poniéndose en pie, maldiciéndose por dentro, con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo, mirándola encogida a mitad de la habitación, con la cara oculta tras sus rodillas y sabiendo que él era el único culpable de ello, quedándose con esa imagen de ella para arruinar los demás momentos en su cabeza y sabiendo que no podía olvidarla _destruida_ , como dijo su madre una vez.

Salió y cerró tras de sí, arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, donde entró y empujó la puerta con un golpe seco y presionó su frente contra ella, apretando los ojos.

Aborreciéndose a sí mismo.

* * *

 **NA: Después de su introspección, ese encuentro fue uff.**

Así que ahí está, Kotoko sabe. Y justo cuando Naoki se da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Debió sentarle horrible a ella que él le pidiera matrimonio, ¿no? Porque nada más cumplía lo que el padre le pidió.

 ** _Besos que duren hasta el viernes,_**

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

Lolitapl: ¡Grandioso! Sí, ya se había contenido mucho este tipo ja,ja. ;) . A él le convino en el original que se casaran rápido, ¿no? Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras; te diré que tengo una idea de cómo hacer una historia completamente M, pero la base no está del todo estable, así que no me apresuro, pero ya me estás dando ganas. Al menos tengo la seguridad de quién leería. Besos.

adriana bulla: El fin de semana estuvo rico, me pasé viendo series, fui al cine, y flojeé, porque se la ha pasado lloviendo. Espero que el tuyo fuera bueno. En cuanto al capítulo, me encanta que lo disfrutaras, a ver con qué sabor de boca te deja este, ya que el meollo inicial salió por fin a la luz je,je. Me falta quienes se sientan Kotoko para alimentar mi punto de vista de Naoki. ¡Besos y abrazos!

Yossiline: No lo había pensado de ese modo, quizá mi inconsciente quiso hacerlo sufrir, para variar je,je. Pero ya le daré calma, para que estén felices juntos, con todo aclarado. Un beso y abrazo para ti también, linda, ten bonita semana.

DaCa: Me encanta, aprecio mucho tus palabras. Quedo muy feliz. Con respecto a lo explícito o no, a mí me gusta de las dos formas dependiendo el momento, je,je, aunque la combinación de ellas me agrada más. En cuanto a la situación de Naoki, puedes ver que le llovió sobre mojado, pero ya llegará a arreglarse; es cierto, mucho tendrá que ver su orgullo, ese que le fue bien echarlo a un lado cuando pudo perderla por su tontería al cruzarse Keita en sus vidas. Aunque lo comprendo un poco, será difícil conforme ha vivido. De nuevo, gracias, y te mando un beso y abrazo enormes. Cuídate mucho.

Guest: Bueno, algo caliente, pero más bien difícil. Aquí podrás hallar el por qué su negación, y me gustó eso de que Naoki sufra por el amor de Kotoko je,je. Por una vez, vale la pena. Gracias por el review. Cuídate mucho.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 31:

La quería… pero era la fuente de su sufrimiento, sus acciones habían provocado su estado actual…

Tal vez lo más apropiado era pedirle perdón y no retenerla, permitir que otra persona pudiera reparar su alma y se ganara ese puro y valioso corazón que él no supo aprovechar.

En medio de todo ello, supo que dejar ir y soltar era lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer.

Por lo que era tiempo de avanzar.

 _El título del próximo:_ **Pasar página**


	32. Pasar página

**Disclaimer: Aquí, sabiendo que los personajes no son míos, pero usándolos de todos modos.  
**

¿Alerta de OOC?

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Pasar página**

* * *

Naoki apoyó la espalda en la puerta de su habitación y se deslizó lentamente, sin fuerzas, al suelo. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y las dejó ahí, preso de una sensación de vacío en su interior, incapaz de reaccionar debidamente al giro de acontecimientos de los últimos momentos.

Había pasado de discernir entre sus sentimientos, a caer al fondo del precipicio, empujado por unas palabras, pero que al final tenían una cara detrás de ellas, y no era la de Kotoko, sino su propio rostro, lleno de impasibilidad, dirigiéndose a ella para hacerla su novia con el fin de cumplir un objetivo estúpido.

—Lo sé —susurró, mesando sus cabellos, utilizando la frase de Kotoko que desencadenó el preludio a la tormenta. —Lo sabe.

Pronunciar aquello fue el detonante para que su cabeza comenzara a llenarse de miles de latigazos, con la rota voz de Kotoko danzando en su interior, acribillándolo en el pecho y haciéndole sentir helado y despreciable.

Ella lo sabía.

Su mente se afanó en repetir, una y otra vez, las palabras heridas de Kotoko, que calaron hondo dentro de su ser y pusieron de manifiesto una situación que no hubiera deseado que ocurriera nunca, porque habrían acabado con la confianza y el amor de la mujer que quería, por él.

Apretando los dientes, golpeó una y otra vez su cabeza contra la madera, para que las palabras que corroían su mente desaparecieran, y en un intento de desviar su atención del dolor mental a uno más físico. Hacerle despertar de ese terrible sueño para darse cuenta que solo era una pesadilla y que estaba en oportunidad de decirle y demostrarle que la quería, sin posibilidad que el estúpido plan saliera a la luz.

Pero era imposible, una cosa u otra. Era _incapaz de olvidar_ y el dolor de su mente era tan extremo, que le impedía pensar con claridad y lograr la calma para hallar un camino.

"Toma en cuenta lo que yo quiero".

"Me hace daño verte".

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Juró contra sí una y otra vez, repitiéndolo en voz alta, mientras su cabeza hacía contacto constante con la puerta, sin haber otra cosa dentro que despreciarse a sí mismo.

¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrírsele ese estúpido plan? Le permitió conocerla, pero, a la vez, era la fuente de daño, junto a los desprecios que le prodigó muchas veces… ¿Cómo no pudo pensarlo antes, que la heriría? ¿Que llegaría a saberlo?

¿Por qué fue tan ciego?

Era su propia culpa, su indiferencia o su hermetismo habían hecho que ella respaldara su creencia del desinterés que podía sentir hacia ella; no negaba que inicialmente fue así… lo deseó, lo planeó, pero después no fue de aquel modo, y sus pocas acciones diferentes no eran más de conocimiento suyo, porque no exteriorizaba nada.

Era su culpa, su propia tontería. Ni un minuto se paró a pensar sobre el que ella pudiera considerar que fuera una mentira; sus acciones bien podían significar que no tomó mucho interés en ella. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había cometido tontería, tras tontería, con ella?

¿Por qué no trató de ser más abierto? ¿O explorar sus sentimientos a tiempo? Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan cómodo con lo que tenían, y se hubiera cuestionado antes, habría podido demostrarle que le importaba realmente, de un modo más notorio y no utilizando frases o palabras que justificaran su proceder, e hicieran ver que no era genuino en sus atenciones. ¿Valía tanto su fachada exterior que no pudo ser genuino?

Era un imbécil… aunque habría valido mucho el hacerle ver que adquiría importancia para él, tarde o temprano algo podría haber hecho que se enterara del motivo por el que la hizo su novia, y todo se habría visto como un modo para ganársela, _encandilarla_ , como él mismo pensó.

Había sido un arma de doble filo desde el comienzo, y todo se volvió como una bola de nieve, algo pequeño habría originado un gran problema, porque tanta fe y lealtad que tenía por él, parecían construidas en una mentira, llenando de sinsabores todos los momentos gratos que habían compartido, destruyendo su confianza en él, que tanto apreciaba y valoraba y que lo hizo caer enamorado de ella.

Lo irónico era que, sin seguir deseándolo, cumplió con su objetivo de "tenerla en su bolsillo"; pero, extraordinariamente y afortunadamente, fue Kotoko quien consiguió atraparlo en sus propias redes, enamorándolo.

Y ahora la había perdido.

"No puedo seguir con lo nuestro".

 _La había perdido_.

No quería tener nada que ver con él, porque tendría en mente que necesitaba una novia para cumplir la petición de su padre —que ni siquiera fue verdadera.

Pero, sí la necesitaba. La necesitaba a _ella_.

Y ya no la tendría, por un error del pasado, por su circunspección, por no saber decir las palabras adecuadas, por ser tan obtuso y no darse cuenta de lo que sentía, por mantenerse en la comodidad de no cuestionar a tiempo sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Ahora sabía realmente, que lo que sintió aquella vez antes de hablar y decirle que fuera su novia, esa llamada de conciencia a replantearse sin haber pronunciado las palabras… eso fue una advertencia, la cual no supo identificar y en el presente le había costado su relación con ella. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? Le había permitido conocerla, pero al final había sido el mismo motivo que le había apartado de su lado.

¿Dónde quedaba el genio? ¿Su gran capacidad? Hasta el más tonto habría visto lo erróneo y vil de ese objetivo; el aprovecharse de una persona y querer manipularla sólo para obtener un beneficio. _Jugar con sus sentimientos, usarla_ , _desestimarla_ , _hacerla como si fuera solo alguien más_ … como ella había dado a entender.

¿En verdad podía justificarse de algún modo?

Ella debía de despreciarle, de odiarle. No podría ni verlo; debía haber matado ese puro e inmensurable amor que le prodigaba, y que él tomó sin reparos, evitando ofrecerse a sí mismo de un modo genuino o uno que fuera lo suficiente para contrarrestar los efectos del conocimiento de su motivo inicial.

Si hubiese pensado antes, podría habérselo dicho…

¿Qué hacía?

No podía ni pensar con claridad; su única certeza era que había perdido a Kotoko por su propia tontería. No había más realidad que decir que se valoraban más las cosas cuando estaban por perderlas, o cuando se perdían.

Ni siquiera contaba con las fuerzas para pensar en que había un modo de evitar perderla, o recuperarla.

 _Y no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que en ella y sus palabras._

 **[…]**

Recostado en su cama, sin ver nada en particular, Naoki mantenía los ojos abiertos, atrapado en sus propios pensamientos catastróficos. No soportaba ni mirarse en el espejo o desviar la mirada para encontrarse con la muñeca de Kotoko que le observaba desde lo alto del librero, junto con el barco que ella le había dado, muy pesados en significado. Su presencia hacía compañía a su mente sobrecargada y sobrecogida por veinticuatro horas, o más, o menos, no sabía, sumido en la nada y en el todo.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad y un desasosiego lo tenía repleto dentro, además de una sensación en el fondo del estómago que le causaba un gran malestar y le impedía estar en su completa capacidad. Estaba bloqueado de momento, pero podía estar seguro de que físicamente se encontraba bien, aunque anímicamente debía estar por los suelos, pese a que antes habría negado rotundamente algo como ello.

Era tan difícil de nombrar y describir para él cómo se hallaba de momento, estaba como un ente en casa, un hogar tan llano y vacío como su interior, donde solo él estaba, faltaba el tono melodramático de su madre, la simpatía de su padre, el buen ánimo de su suegro, la ingeniosa inocencia de su hermano, y el carisma, la alegría y el brillo que aportaba Kotoko.

La ausencia de todo ello repercutía en su ánimo actual.

Y, a su vez, tenerlo en falta, le permitía estar así de momento.

Con la presencia de otros tal vez habría podido apagar el interruptor y fingir como muchas veces hacía, con la excusa de que los demás no podía observar tal muestra de debilidad de su parte, y bloquear las grandes sensaciones que lo recorrían internamente, mientras no entraba en él todavía la comprensión de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando trataba de pensar con claridad, sus sentimientos, esos que muchas veces desestimó, se interponían a su cabeza como un enorme obstáculo, y el nudo en su garganta le impedía racionalizar como acostumbraba.

Sin embargo, no podía simplemente cerrarse del todo, no como otras veces, porque nunca había experimentado tal nivel de dolor, esa impotencia de no contar con una solución… se le había escapado de su control, había perdido por completo eso que valoraba por sobre todas las cosas, no podía recuperarlo —¿y de qué valía recuperarlo con las circunstancias actuales?

Sus manos estaban vacías de ese hilo que halaba para controlarse, no tenía un guión de lo que podía hacer, y no tenía idea del resultado que ocurriría si hacía algo, de ocurrírsele.

Se sentía tan inútil e impotente, como si cualquier cosa que hiciera no funcionaría. Y eso le hacía no querer ni enfrentar el mundo exterior, en la vergüenza y el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Su incapacidad de comprender y responder lo tenía inmovilizado y la opresión en su pecho le impedía pensar.

Y había, en el fondo, una necesidad de dejar sacar lo que ocurría en su interior, de dejarlo fluir, pero su mente, de alguna forma, se negaba a hacerlo, consciente de lo visceral que sería hacerlo, lo tan fuera de él que sería, lo inservible que llegaría a ser.

No conseguía lidiar con ello; esas sensaciones, sentimientos y emociones… no podía.

¿Cómo era que la gente hacía para andar con tanto encima y continuar? Él quería ser el mismo de antes y poder olvidar ese suceso, conseguir un modo de recuperar a la mujer que amaba y a quien había herido.

Quien no podía ni verlo.

Y él, solo sentía un ansia de tener la cerca y que su presencia le asegurara que todo estaba bien entre ambos, que ella habría de sonreírle como la primera vez, el día en que la conoció, o como todas esas ocasiones en que le ofreció una sonrisa salida de su alma, dulce y genuina, dedicada solo a él.

Con pensar en ella, dentro pasaba por sensaciones contradictorias, se llenaba de ese calor que iba ligado a ella, producto de imaginar su rostro y de las múltiples características de ella, que la hacían tan única a sus ojos, estimulando su mente y sus sentidos, aliviando su ser; pero, ahora, había unas punzadas constantes a la altura de su pecho, que hacían temblar sus manos, y sabía que eran por la imagen móvil en su mente, con ella expresando su dolor y su exterior derrumbado por su culpa.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, con los ojos ardiendo del coraje que sentía por sí mismo.

¿Al conocerla, por qué no pensó en las consecuencias?

Incluso si no la quisiera —cuyo pensamiento ahora le parecía inaudito—, tendría que haber tomado en cuenta que habría de ser doloroso y devastador conocer qué le movió para unirlos a ambos, aún si era consciente de que no la conocía. Tenía que admitir, en su lugar, se habría sentido utilizado y ridiculizado, como él experimentó cuando su madre lo utilizó de pequeño para sus propios deseos, en lo que fue como un juego inocente.

Su madre había justificado su actuar equivocado, como lo hizo él, y no había pensado en lo que habría de provocar con su proceder. ¿Por qué a él no se le ocurrió eso en su momento?

Ahora entendía a su madre del todo… ¿cómo imaginarlo inmerso en sí mismo y lo que deseaba, como estuvo entonces?

Por tanto, ¿no sería mejor tomar en cuenta los deseos de Kotoko y dejarla ir? No insistir por lo que él quería, y permitir que alguien más estuviera con ella y le valorara lo suficiente como para demostrarlo y hacerle tan feliz como ella lo merecía, sin importar lo que pasara él, ¿no lo merecía ella?

Aunque quería tenerla de vuelta, ¿no era ser egoísta buscarlo?

¿Debería dejarla libre? Tal vez lo mejor era hacerlo; ella, con tenerlo cerca, sufría, y él no podía quitarle el dolor que había visto en ella… su forma de ser no le hacía capaz y en el futuro la haría sufrir más con su personalidad.

¿Qué podía decir o hacer que fuera bueno y suficiente para ella, lamentando lo que había hecho? Nada de lo que dijera funcionaría realmente. Su intención no fue dañarla, ni hacerla infeliz… y lo había hecho.

La quería… pero era la fuente de su sufrimiento, sus acciones habían provocado su estado actual…

Tal vez lo más apropiado era pedirle perdón y no retenerla, permitir que otra persona pudiera reparar su alma y se ganara ese puro y valioso corazón que él no supo aprovechar.

Pero el solo pensamiento de haberla herido y dejarla ir… perderla definitivamente… Ese pensamiento le trajo un nudo a la garganta y un lacerante dolor a su pecho, que lo hizo doblarse con los ojos cerrados.

Así dio cabida en su conciencia la desesperación y un profundo sufrimiento en el fondo de su alma, y las emociones que su mente habían estado conteniendo le cayeron encima, como una marea en tempestad y una mano retorciendo su corazón.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de un fuego ardiente y que su cuerpo se estremeció sin poder contenerse, en ligeros temblores que lo sacudieron por completo.

Entonces, acudió a sus ojos un rastro acuoso, que humedeció sus pestañas, y una lágrima descendió a su mejilla, dando paso a un torrente más. En la soledad de su alma, sus emociones ganaron y lloró de impotencia, de rabia, de desilusión, de abatimiento, de dolor, de lamento, de arrepentimiento.

Y, sobre todo, lloró para dejar ir todo lo que le consumía en su interior.

Se escuchó sollozar en esa habitación oscura y vacía, inmerso en el conflicto consigo mismo y en la tempestad que tenía en su ser. No podía controlarse, era incapaz de parar, su corazón estaba tomando el relevo de su mente y quería desahogarse y dejar fluir el sufrimiento que le invadía por dentro, que iba saliendo en las lágrimas saladas que descendían por sus mejillas y en los sollozos que no podía acallar de su boca. Y en la liberación que comenzó a sentir como una pequeña luz entre la oscuridad.

En medio de todo ello, supo que dejar ir y soltar era lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer. Abrir la puerta a sí mismo y romper su propia coraza, presenciando su propia caída y su propia liberación, a la contención y a la debilidad, a lo que le hacía completamente humano, semejante a los otros, con sus errores y su ceguera, soltando una parte de sí que había mantenido a control por tanto tiempo y todas esas sensaciones que lo envolvían en el peor momento que había experimentado en su vida.

¿En qué momento se había perdido y había quedado tan desorientado? ¿En qué momento habían ido acumulándose dentro tanta carga y tantas barreras? ¿En qué momento se bloqueó y dejó de experimentar?

¿Y en qué momento reprimirse tanto significó lo mejor?

Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y dejó que la tensión de su cuerpo le abandonara y quedara drenado de eso que sentía y que lo acababa por dentro, para dejar de contener y respirar… y, al menos, hacer algo, para calmar ese dolor y… y…

Cubrió sus ojos con sus dedos, pudiendo dar una respiración demasiado profunda, que llegó como un soplo de algo fresco y nuevo.

Y sintió que sus hombros pesaban menos, que sus manos tenían mayor fuerza, que su cuerpo ganaba energía, que a su mente se le levantaba el velo que le cubría y que era más dueño de sí mismo que en los últimos días.

Por lo que era tiempo de avanzar.

 **[…]**

Naoki descubrió la propiedad sanadora de las lágrimas tiempo después de que su cuerpo se hubo tranquilizado por completo, y al día siguiente su compostura habitual había vuelto, pero se sentía regenerado por dentro, consciente de que internamente no era el mismo de antes, mucho más allá de lo que había ido cambiando en los últimos meses.

Qué gran diferencia hacía vaciarse y expresarse, sin guardarse todo, por lo menos a sí mismo.

Era consciente que el hermetismo conformaba una buena parte de su personalidad y que frente al mundo cuidaba eso, hasta inconscientemente; pero también, al menos en una parte y con las personas más cercanas, podía hacer excepciones que no acabaran con su modo de ser, ni le perturbaran en exceso.

Sabía que, por lo menos, con Kotoko, eso sería imprescindible, si conseguía que le diera una oportunidad.

No, _cuando consiguiera una oportunidad_. No iba a dejar que lo más importante con que se había cruzado en su vida se le escapara de las manos, porque sabía que lo había arruinado, pero la quería e iba a hacer lo necesario para obtener su amor de vuelta. Incluso si eso significaba suplicar —a su modo, o realmente hacerlo, que esperaba no llegara a eso.

Esa vez debía hacer las cosas del modo correcto y aperturarse a ella, de ello dependería que pudiera recuperarla. Tenía que luchar por conseguirla de vuelta; simplemente no se imaginaba viviendo sin ella.

Ya había pasado su momento de autocompadecerse, de sufrir por sus errores y el rechazo, era tiempo de planear y usar todas sus fuerzas y capacidades para tenerla a su lado.

Respetaba su decisión, mas la esperanza de que quedara una parte de ella que lo quisiera, era la que lo movía para intentar y luchar. Ella era tan genuina y tenía un corazón realmente grande, que conservaba la fe en que hasta en una minúscula partícula mantuviera su amor fiel a él, y de ello iba a sujetarse.

Solo cuando estuviera rotundamente seguro de que él no le importaba ni quería nada con él, se detendría…

Ni iba a pensar en ello, debía de recordarla y contagiarse del optimismo que la caracterizaba, cruzaría ese puente si llegaba a él, solo entonces.

Y sabía que Kotoko lo quería todavía, porque no habría sido tan doloroso para ella como podría haberlo sido si no sintiera nada por él; así como para él llegó profundamente, con ella debió ser lo mismo.

Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa, mirando a la muñeca de ella reposada en el librero, quedaba recoger los pedazos rotos por su error y enmendarlo sería un proceso lento, lo sabía, pero valdría la pena.

La expresión feliz de la Kotoko pequeña fue como un voto de seguridad y de confianza.

Irónico, pensó que el no haber encontrado, ni buscado, una excusa muy plausible para que ella la tuviera en su habitación, era conveniente.

Los estúpidos excompañeros no habían estado tan mal encaminados al dársela tras los exámenes.

Suspiró pensando en pruebas, le quedaban cinco días para poder encarar a Kotoko; esa ocasión iba a respetar su petición y una vez terminada su prueba él se presentaría ante ella. Sería tiempo suficiente para sosegarse del todo y planear el modo en que hablaría con ella.

¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿En qué circunstancias?

Ya obtendría la respuesta.

 **[…]**

Su padre parecía realmente concentrado en el periódico y Naoki tuvo oportunidad para observar con disimulo a Kotoko, que desayunaba silenciosa, realizando las señas que parecía tener muy arraigadas a su mente para entonces —dándole a entender, después de pensarlo mucho, que debía ser la reciente alta de hospital de su padre, y el posible momento en que ocurrió la conversación con su madre, lo que le afectó, para su propio malestar—; en esa ocasión ella había salido de su cueva, tras varios días encerrada, no quería pensar muy a fondo el por qué, por lo cual él tenía la oportunidad de verla finalmente.

Aunque ella lo ignoraba, sabía que no se daría cuenta realmente del escrutinio al que era objeto, ya que muchas veces la había contemplado discretamente, sin que reparara en ello; tenía esa _habilidad_ para que su rostro y sus intenciones no parecieran muy claras al mirarle, y sus miradas subrepticias, junto a su memoria, hacían más sencilla la tarea.

Esa vez era un poco difícil el mirarla, sin embargo. Podía reconocer dentro de sí la tristeza que le provocaba ser el causante de su actitud apagada, que no iba con ella y la forma de ser que la caracterizaba, aunque podía fingir bastante bien si su padre la tenía como objeto de atención —afortunada era de que su madre no se hallara ahí.

Si no tuviera presente que había otra razón para estar así, podría ser engañado de que sus ánimos actuales y su apariencia cansada era más por su constante estudio, que otra cosa. Sabía que ella le daba mucha importancia a esto último, pero era consciente de que lo otro podía tener peso también.

Pensativo, él siguió comiendo de los dorayakis que había hecho para esa mañana, soportando lo dulce, y continuó esperando pacientemente a que la prueba de ella concluyera, para pasar a la acción.

En ese justo momento deseaba cogerla de la mano y llevarla a otro lugar para que estuvieran a solas y pudiera hablar sinceramente con ella, para tomarla en brazos y poder respirar tranquilo con el sosiego que le transmitía, además de que significaría que era suya por completo.

Pero debía esperar; y aunque nunca era impaciente, en ese momento sentía ansiedad por lo desconocido y por el correr del reloj, que iba lo suficientemente lento como para colmarle los nervios en algún punto, si solo estuviera concentrado en esperar y no tener su mente en lo que haría.

—Me voy —anunció su padre, dejándoles a solas tras doblar el periódico.

Él y Kotoko asintieron, silenciosos.

—No te estreses mucho Kotoko-chan, ya verás que saldrá bien —comentó su progenitor, sonriéndole a ella, quien curvó ligeramente su boca, antes de llevar un poco más de comida a ella, más rápido que antes.

Seguro presurosa de irse de la mesa, también.

Su padre se colocó su saco, del cual era notable ahora las tallas de más, y abandonó el comedor, silbando alegremente, más feliz de lo que Naoki podía sentirse de momento.

Se percató, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, que Kotoko se apresuraba a terminar su desayuno —un logro de su parte, habiéndola atrapado por su platillo favorito—, sin siquiera mirarlo. _Con tal de irse_.

Iba a ser necio, pero tenía genuina preocupación por ella y el desgaste que suponía estar recluida y sus resultados. —¿Quieres que te evalúe? —tanteó, en tono neutral, solo para escucharla hablar en su dirección y demostrar una bandera de paz en el otro asunto, verdaderamente interesado en su prueba.

Ella bajó la cabeza y él apretó los dientes al verla coger con fuerza su tenedor. Inspiró, sabía que no era fácil.

—Por tu examen, Kotoko. Solo eso —expresó en tono comedido, para convencerla y ayudarla, hasta al menos pasar un simple momento en su compañía, por el bien de ella.

Era como haber invertido los papeles, pero no necesitaba pensar en ello ahora.

—Quiero que apruebes, porque sé lo importante que es para ti.

Kotoko aclaró su garganta, mientras él sentía su respiración detenerse un instante.

—Yo…

—Puedes negarte, si así lo quieres —ofreció, recordando con precisión las fallas de antes, para no presionarla ni darle la impresión que iba a imponer su voluntad.

Aunque le enfurecía por dentro haber sido capaz de lograr tan grave afectación e influencia en ella; una vez pensó en sus modos como ridículos y estorbosos —por no decir más— y ahora echaba en falta que fuera así… sobretodo porque al final no resultó ser lo terrible que creyó inicialmente y ella terminó siendo de su completo agrado, al punto de estar conforme con los aspectos que involucraban su personalidad.

Era tan contradictorio lo que había orillado su _fantástico_ plan.

—Lo haré sola —musitó ella, poniéndose en pie con su plato para entrar en la cocina.

Mientras escuchaba el agua correr en la habitación de al lado, él exhaló, apoyando los codos en la mesa, sin recriminarle a ella el rechazo, volviendo a esas incontables veces en que le ofreció negativas a sus avances y las ocasiones en que ella deseaba su cercanía.

Era como si se recibiera un portazo en la cara, en especial cuando sus intenciones eran buenas.

Definitivamente servía para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, y no podía convencerse que ella lo hacía con el propósito de dañarle o por desinterés en él, sino que lo hacía por ella misma.

Un pensamiento repentino le hizo plantearse que la haría fría como él, pero una mirada a su salida cabizbaja le obligó a desestimarlo. Era autoprotección de ella, a un nivel diferente que el suyo, y no podía culparla.

No se perdonaría el transformarla a una persona impávida, hasta hiriente, como él. Aunque también era imposible hacerlo; ella era mucho más cálida, y realmente noble… además que… Kotoko había expresado lo que sintió y no se lo guardó y tenía una mejor conexión de sus emociones y sentimientos que él, eso seguro.

Su mano se transformó en un puño y se frotó los ojos, irritado y frustrado; se acomodó en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, mirando al techo, emitiendo respiraciones sonoras, como resoplidos. Odiaba eso.

Prefería que ella le gritara y espetara miles de cosas, pero la indiferencia era mil veces peor; _ya sabía enteramente lo que provocaba_.

Y sería peor si revisaba a detenimiento cada una de sus acciones.

Ni iba a atormentarse que no servía para su causa.

Un escalofrío en el lateral de su cuello le hizo ladear la cabeza hacia la entrada del comedor, con la sensación de ser observado, mas debía ser su imaginación, porque no había nadie y los únicos que quedaban en casa se caracterizaban por su imposibilidad de ser silenciosos al andar.

Suspiró; qué no habría dado porque, al voltear, ella hubiera estado en el marco de la entrada.

Y era imposible, ya que no tendría las cosas fáciles.

Por esa vez, no.

* * *

 **NA: Soy partidaria de que, en soledad, hasta los más "fuertes" se desahogan o derrumban.**

En este caso me juego a un Naoki que ha perdido a la persona que ama. Tuve que influirme de su fase Keita ja ja, y esas escenas solo del anime cuando ella tiene un problema en el embarazo. Guardo la ilusión de que a solas se permita no contenerse... digo, porque si no qué envidia, ni colitis, gastritis, ni nada.

Y, bueno, también estoy cumpliendo una petición de verle llorar.

En fin, cómo quisiera que ella no fuera "Kotoko corazón enorme, perdona rápido", para alargarle el dolor.

Espléndido fin de semana.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Tendré que deberte la escena, aunque realmente me has atraído como las abejas a las flores. Un M llevado por los celos. Ja,ja. En fin, sí, es karma para Naoki, pero le tocaba. Te cuidas mucho.

adriana bulla: Ja,ja, ¿tú qué crees respecto a Naoki? Sabes, si se tratara de mí nada más, te diría que esperaría verlo luchar, pero como luego pienso en ella también, por muy herida que esté, y me desinflo toda. En otro punto, espero que vayas mejor con la recuperación de tu enfermedad y puedas disfrutar este fin. Bueno, te diré que esta semana no hice nada festivo, espero que tuvieras fiesta de Halloween je,je. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Lolitapl: Y claro, esa mentira la iba a ir cargando Naoki, porque de decírselo, no lo creo. Es una pena por Kotoko, pero resulta mejor para ella, porque así, al menos, Naoki se da cuenta de lo que vale ella en su vida. Ya ves que no la quiere dejar ir ja,ja. Por cierto, responderé cuando sepa que pueden verlo; aunque aquí me limito, no chica, si vieras de lo que me puedo inspirar en privado. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Yossiline: No, le tocó un infortunio en conocer los hechos, pero ella es de las que espía. Y confieso que habría sido muy raro de parte de él habérselo dicho así sin más, aunque eso tal vez habría sido mucho mejor je,je. A ver qué tal te trató el capítulo. Cuídate.

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 33:

Esos mecanismos con los que se protegió por mucho tiempo se difuminaron un poco.

Esperaba que lo distinto que se sentía fuera suficiente, no solo para él, sino para Kotoko.

—Kotoko.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta!

—Déjame explicarte —pidió, en medio de sus golpes y jaloneos.

—¡No!

 _El próximo se titula:_ **Entre lo que se espera y se merece**


	33. Entre lo que se espera y se merece

**Disclaimer: Es muy triste que no sea mío.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Entre lo que se espera y se merece**

* * *

Para Naoki, había un nivel para sentirse patético, y eso era encontrarse frente al espejo, mirando sus orbes violáceos, alucinando con detalles que iban más allá de lo imposible.

Había estado observándose unos instantes, tras afeitarse, y su conciencia le llevó otra vez a la razón por la cual las noches no descansaba profundamente como antes y solo reposaba el cuerpo para ganar energías. Fue pensar en Kotoko y dar con un minúsculo cambio en sus ojos —el cual quizá había estado allí desde antes y se acostumbró—, que aparecía, sin que lo controlara, al tenerla en cuenta al momento en su mente. Era algo ligero que solo debía existir a su escrutinio, o estaba allí y era lo que habían visto los otros.

Allí el hecho de que fuese patético. Sabía que ella era la única mujer a la que quería, pero de ahí a notar… _imaginar_ algo como ello, un cambio en su mirada, era salirse mucho de su modo de ser.

Era lo que hacía la incertidumbre y la espera, y esa tristeza interna que tenía con un solo cruce de Kotoko en su periferia, con los hombros ligeramente caídos y la mirada baja. Tal vez ella era muy fuerte, en su opinión, pero debían existir momentos en los que no podía enfrentarse al mundo con una fachada inquebrantable.

O solo él se percataba de ciertas cosas.

Dependía mucho de la percepción. Quizá veía más de lo que había. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Tal vez la espera era lo que le estaba consumiendo por dentro y sus vanos intentos en concentrarse no funcionaban siquiera un poco…

Nuevamente, ya cansado de hacerlo, se encontró suspirando.

Al menos, era sábado, y ya quedaban dos días para la prueba de recuperación de ella, que marcaba el límite que estaba dispuesto a alcanzar.

Salió del baño y tomó asiento frente a su computadora portátil; ese día, era la fecha propuesta en que retomarían las prácticas de tenis, pero las circunstancias actuales lo hacían imposible; tenía que admitir que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo buena parte del año, aun cuando no consiguiera tener un verdadero juego.

Quizá dio muchas cosas por sentado, intencionalmente o no, y todas ellas venían a caerle en picado ahora; o también era que cuando un suceso realmente importante ocurría, la mente daba vueltas sin parar en torno al asunto. Y su mente trabajaba tan rápido que era al doble.

La cuestión era que en esos días había reflexionado más que en toda su vida; no ocupaba su mente en los libros y no utilizaba la lectura como una distracción, sino que pasaba el tiempo pensando y analizando, de modo que su razón se iluminaba al ver minuciosamente un asunto, como no hiciera antes.

Allí el hecho de que leyera mucho, pues ocupar su mente le evitaba hallar lo sustancial o insustancial en cuanto hacía.

Y era cansado; mentalmente agotador, como ir en círculos algunas veces, o llegar a muros altos, pero pasados unos momentos encontraba la llave que abría las puertas que aparecían de la nada, o conseguía romper los obstáculos o hacerse caminos donde antes lo pensaba imposible.

Había comenzado con momentos de su propia infancia, hasta llegar a la actualidad. Tantas cosas adquirían una nueva perspectiva, podía ver diferente o no dar la misma connotación a sucesos del pasado.

Negó levemente, pensando en lo que más había costado elaborar. Dos momentos que marcaron su modo de ser; uno en que los demás descubrieron que era un niño utilizando vestidos por afán de su madre y sus deseos; otro en el cual dio una observación demasiado elaborada con sus habilidades superiores, que le granjeó el ser excluido por sus compañeros, a quienes internamente comenzó a nombrar como gente estúpida.

Había guardado sus sentimientos, como dijo su madre, para que no le hicieran daño, porque su yo infantil se había sentido herido por algo que en la actualidad veía sin mucha importancia, y al no dejarse sentir a temprana edad, con su inteligencia, tampoco se dio la oportunidad de entender las emociones y se fue haciendo a la costumbre de apartarlas. Pero también, una parte era porque no veía linealidad en los sentimientos, no tenían un orden claro y eran cambiantes, y él se sentía cómodo con el control, que no le alteraba ni daba sorpresas.

Y ahora era distinto; ya no contaba con esa mano de hierro con que se manejaba, y tampoco optaba por sentirse completamente superior para demostrarle a los demás que sus habilidades diferentes eran motivo para menospreciarlas, porque sí podían enseñarle cosas diferentes.

Lo sabía perfectamente, por Kotoko; así como sabía que en distintas ocasiones se había equivocado con ella.

Había descubierto la realidad. Esos mecanismos con los que se protegió por mucho tiempo se difuminaron un poco.

Esperaba que lo distinto que se sentía fuera suficiente, no solo para él, sino para Kotoko.

 **[…]**

—Naoki-kun.

Al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Shigeo-san, con el apelativo final, le dijo a Naoki que cualquier cosa que fuese a comunicarle no sería mucho de su agrado, aunque no venía incluido un tono grave para sentirse realmente consternado. El padre de Kotoko acostumbraba a decirle "Naoki" a secas, del mismo modo agradable que ahora utilizaba, pero su rostro no tenía una ligera arruga entre los ojos, más de preocupación que otra cosa.

—Oji-san. —Aceptó el ingreso a la habitación de Shigeo-san, quien cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro, ocupando la silla que le había ofrecido.

Se sentía reticente a lo que pudiera querer hablar esa mañana de domingo, de forma tan privada, principalmente por los recientes acontecimientos; sin embargo, su cara no parecía enfadada ni ofendida.

—¿Sí? —musitó él, forzándose a mirarlo a los ojos, incluso si por dentro se sintiera ligeramente abochornado porque había conseguido hacer lo que había prometido no cometer. La había herido, y no fue muy honorable, aun si los asuntos íntimos eran cuestión a la que no debían explicación al mayor, ni éste debía entrometerse de modo extremo.

Shigeo-san apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y suspiró. —Kotoko me ha dicho que terminaron.

Escucharlo de los labios de alguien más, fue un poco duro de tomar, mas asintió, arrugando la boca en clara oposición a ello.

—Antes de que ella me comentara… había estado pensando en los últimos acontecimientos por los que pasó Iri-chan y la empresa, y tú… y había decidido que ella y yo nos mudáramos…

Naoki permaneció impasible a ello, esperando que concluyera. Ya sabía, por Kotoko, esa información.

—El motivo era para que no fuésemos una carga y para que como familia tuvieran la oportunidad de estar juntos sin terceros. Lo estuve pensando mucho y busqué opciones, no era muy preciso y no he hablado con tus padres; pero con… su rompimiento… —Shigeo-san carraspeó—. Parece lo mejor que nos vayamos… aunque me entristezca, porque los veía bien juntos.

Él tragó saliva, asintiendo, tomando la palabra cuando no pareció que iba a continuar—: Lo ocurrido, ha sido un malentendido y pretendo arreglarlo —manifestó, sin titubear—. Shigeo-san, no necesitan mudarse. Ustedes son familia y… yo quiero casarme con Kotoko, es la mujer que quiero —expresó con sinceridad, con la mirada puesta en los ojos oscuros del padre de ella—. Tal vez no casarnos ahora, sino hasta que ella termine la universidad, pero quiero obtener su permiso y su bendición, siempre que Kotoko lo desee también.

Shigeo-san abrió la boca un par de veces. —Yo no deseo entrometerme… —dijo—. Ni tampoco ir en contra de lo que ella quiera, es solo que… si… ella… ¿sabes cómo es?

Él curvó la boca en una sonrisa ligera. —Sí, sé que no es perfecta como algunos hombres querrían en una esposa; pero ella es suficiente para mí. —Se permitió decir en voz alta, con la confianza que él le daba y porque con la persona más importante para ella, merecía asegurarle que la cuidaría como realmente debió hacer desde un comienzo. Kotoko lo era todo para él.

Shigeo-san carraspeó. —Entonces, si Kotoko está de acuerdo, tendrán mi bendición, Naoki.

Él inclinó la cabeza por el voto de confianza. —Antes de hablar con mis padres, quiero tener tiempo de conversar con ella.

—Está bien.

 **[…]**

Naoki ingería lo último del pescado a la plancha que su padre y él almorzaban, los dos solos en la casa —porque los Aihara estaban en el restaurante—, cuando el ruido de la puerta de entrada les hizo alzar la cabeza.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó su madre con su acostumbrada efusividad, y tanto su padre, como él, miraron a la entrada al comedor, donde ella y Yuuki aparecieron, con la compañía del San Bernardo de su abuela, que se dejó caer junto a su silla.

—¡Mamá! ¡Yuuki! —Saludó su padre sonriente—. ¿Y Chibi?

Yuuki rió, quitándole la correa al holgazán animal, que apenas elevó el hocico al escuchar su nombre.

Su madre le dio un efusivo abrazo a su padre y a él, que suspiró únicamente, ocasionando que ella se separara y lo mirara con ojos empequeñecidos, antes de sonreír de nueva cuenta.

—Chibi se quedará con nosotros un tiempo —anunció su progenitora—. Yuuki estuvo tanto tiempo con él, y rogándole a mamá, que ella lo cedió unas semanas.

Él resopló, ya se imaginaba quién repelería la idea, pero, ¿qué podía hacérsele? No iba a correr al perro ni entristecer a su hermano con ello, y sería de mala educación.

—¿Y Kotoko-chan? —preguntó su madre ocupando un asiento en la mesa, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ai-chan la hizo salir al restaurante, porque se pasa muchas horas estudiando en su habitación —explicó su otōsan, apartando su plato para apoyar los brazos en la mesa. —Se ha esforzado mucho para aprobar.

—Oh, ¡Kotoko-chan! —musitó su madre con sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho. —Mañana haré un desayuno especial con muchas proteínas para su prueba.

—Va a necesitar más que eso —comentó su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa, acariciando a Chibi.

— _Yuuki_ —advirtió él, frunciendo el ceño.

—No se lo diré a ella —replicó su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yuuki quiere mucho a Kotoko-chan, ¿no es así? —intervino su madre con voz cantarina.

Su otōto se enderezó con los ojos entrecerrados. —No, ¿quién puede querer a esa _baka_? —interrogó, cruzándose de brazos.

Él negó suavemente, observándose a sí mismo en su hermano tiempo atrás, mientras sus progenitores reían. ¿De ese modo parecía él entonces, negándose a lo inevitable? El tono de Yuuki había sido casi rendido, y la manera en que le había dicho tonta de un modo apreciativo.

Qué ciego e ingenuo fue, casi al nivel de un niño. Toda una muestra de madurez de su parte.

—Extrañaba estar en casa —expresó su madre elevando los brazos de forma festiva.

Él y su padre rieron en voz baja, conscientes del significado oculto de sus palabras, por su familia. Y también porque ya no consideraba la prefectura de Saga como su hogar.

Vio un momento a su madre, sin decir nada; la presencia de ella le devolvía un poco la normalidad. Esperaba que lo demás siguiera el mismo ritmo.

 **[…]**

—¿Adónde vas, onii-chan?

Naoki terminó de colocarse su calzado del exterior y miró a su madre, que sostenía una espátula en su mano y se acercaba desde el camino a la cocina.

—La universidad —refunfuñó, girándose para escapar del escrutinio de su rostro, igual al que le dio durante el desayuno, cuando ella posó sus ojos en Kotoko y en él reiteradamente.

Sabía que para su dramática y astuta madre, ocurrían cosas en las que planearía entrometerse; solo le había tomado medio día el reparar en la rareza de su _adorada_ _hija_ y él —a quien con la mirada culpaba, acertadamente—; no quería pensar qué habría hecho de estar presente toda la semana anterior.

En parte, agradecía su ausencia; aunque, por otro lado, habría sido conveniente que se entrometiera para no ir completamente a la deriva y no errar.

No obstante; si para ella, desde antes, había sido claro que la conoció al día siguiente y la hizo su novia, eso demostraba que iba un paso más adelante siempre, así como que no se entrometía todo el tiempo.

Miró sobre su hombro a su progenitora; tal vez le daba demasiado mérito, demasiada sabiduría e ingenio, pero comenzaba a respaldar esa idea de su semejanza con ella en muchas cosas.

Ella lo escrutaba concienzudamente. —¿Kotoko-chan lo sabe, verdad? —preguntó en tono suave.

Los hombros de él cayeron y asintió, girando el cuerpo levemente, pasando por su cabeza, durante un instante, que no fuese accidental que Kotoko los escuchara; pero luego recordó que lo último que desearía sería herirla, y sabía que tampoco lo querría con él, aunque muchas veces hiciera cosas que lo llevaran al límite o se opusieran a lo que deseaba, pero lo merecía. Quizá ella había aprendido también de su infancia y no se había dado cuenta realmente, solo hizo las cosas a su modo.

Movió la cabeza en negación, no entraría a analizar a su progenitora, que le produciría jaqueca y no llegaría a una respuesta demasiado clara. Y no era importante al momento.

—No digas lo que esperarías escuchar. —La escuchó decir mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar de donde provenía.

Frunció el ceño y asintió para sí mismo, volviendo su atención a la puerta para salir de casa y enfrentar lo que ocurriría. Por lo menos, ella no había dicho que no esperara lo que deseaba escuchar.

 **[…]**

Naoki observó su reloj, ya pasaba más de media hora del tiempo estimado para que Kotoko saliera de su prueba, y mientras él esperaba afuera del edificio de Sociales, no tan silencioso a pesar de ser vacaciones —debía ser que muchos estaban tomando pruebas nuevamente—, no había visto salir su distinguida cabellera pelirroja.

Y le preocupaba que hubiese ido tan mal que no abandonara el lugar, porque retrasaría sus años universitarios.

Resopló con la nariz, sin desviar la mirada de la entrada del edificio, que en ese momento dejaba salir a una chica rubia, haciendo caer sus hombros en decepción.

Le inquietaba el paso del tiempo y que Kotoko no diera señales.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Irie? —Arrugó la frente con el cuestionamiento femenino a su lado y dirigió su vista a la derecha.

La amiga alta de Kotoko, quien habló, junto a la rellenita, le miraban con el ceño fruncido. El sentimiento de desagrado era mutuo, después de la última vez que supo de ambas durante la fiesta de Navidad. De ellas, suponía que Kotoko había confiado, tomando en cuenta su amistad.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí —exteriorizó Jinko y él bufó, desinteresado en la opinión que ellas tuvieran.

Aunque se sentía menos disgustado por el apoyo hacia Kotoko que estaban demostrando.

—¿No dices nada? —inquirió Satomi—. Hicimos bien en aconsejar a Kotoko.

Contuvo las ganas de fruncir el ceño y exigirle que se aclarara, pero sabía que sola revelaría lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Así es —secundó la otra, cruzándose de brazos. —Kin-chan —su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el nombre— está deseoso de pedirle mañana a Kotoko que le dé una oportunidad.

—Y le dijimos que lo mejor era que lo hiciera, a ti no te importa, y él la valorará más que tú.

—Y la quiere, la ha querido por mucho tiempo.

Requirió de toda su contención mantener la calma escuchándolas, quería golpear algo de pensar que sus palabras hicieran mella en Kotoko y la orillaran a aceptar a aquel sujeto, quien estaba dispuesto a tomar la oportunidad ahora que ellos no eran novios a causa de su error.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó, enarcando una ceja, volviendo la atención a la puerta.

 _Que lo intentara_ , él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

¿Estaba mejor con Ikezawa? Antes tal vez lo habría creído, pero en la actualidad su punto de vista difería mucho de eso.

—Él lucha por ella y sí se la merece —contestó Jinko. —No alguien como tú, Irie.

Suspiró. —¿Y ustedes qué saben? —cuestionó en voz alta, de modo sarcástico. Habían intercambiado, ¿qué? ¿cien palabras, a lo mucho?

Conocían a Kotoko, pero no podían decir nada de él, menos con su incapacidad de comprenderlo, cuando apenas y él, lo hacía.

—Sabemos que él la quiere y ha estado enamorado de ella. Y lo que es mejor para Kotoko.

—¿No son las mismas que la empujaban a mí? —rebatió irónico, haciendo que ambas se quedaran con la boca abierta.

Apreciaba que la defendieran, pero no que traspasaran cierto límite. Menos que empujaran a Kotoko a los brazos de aquel imbécil, al que el único reconocimiento que debía darle era su devoción; en tanto que odiaba la duda de que tal vez sería adecuado para ella, por su persistencia.

Sí, temía que el sujeto, por su personalidad insistente como Kotoko, dada la oportunidad, consiguiera ganarse su corazón, como ella con él.

—De todas maneras, ella ya se fue —comunicó Satomi tras unos instantes—, hace una hora. La acompañamos.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó, sin creerlo del todo.

—Pasábamos y te vimos.

—Nuestro edificio, de humanidades, es el que está junto.

Observando sus rostros y reconociendo la verdad en ello, supo que no tenía más lugar estar allí.

—¿Dónde está? —interrogó, tragando el orgullo, porque al momento ese no le serviría y ellas podían saber su paradero.

—Fue a casa —murmuró Satomi. Él inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento y tomó el camino para salir del campus, recorriendo a largas zancadas para más pronto llegar a la estación.

Sólo un segundo miró sobre su hombro, comprobando que Kotoko no saliera de la nada, y las vio observándole desde lo lejos.

 **[…]**

De nueva cuenta, tras el desayuno, Naoki maldijo, sin tener la dirección de la amiga de Kotoko, con quien se había quedado ella la noche pasada.

Al llegar a casa el día anterior, su madre le informó que Kotoko dormiría en casa de Satomi y que había guardado sus cosas e ido mucho antes de que él volviera.

Kotoko se había negado a la petición de su madre de esperarle, según le dijo, y él se había sentido frustrado porque no había modo de saber dónde vivía la amiga, quien seguro aprovechó verle el día anterior, para que la otra tuviera suficiente tiempo de huir y esconderse.

Toda una casualidad, pero así había sido.

Temía que Kotoko optara por evitarle donde su amiga hasta que su padre decidiera que se fueran de casa, solo que su madre había asegurado que únicamente llevó dos cambios de ropa.

No sabía si ella llegaría temprano ese día, o lo haría hasta la noche; sin embargo las circunstancias dejaban claro que a las primeras horas del día no se iba a aparecer.

Él apenas y había dormido, dándole vueltas al modo en que podía dar con la dirección de la amiga, y la única opción que le quedaba era Ikezawa, aunque **era rotundamente obvio que el otro no le ofrecería aquella información.**

Tokio no era tan grande territorialmente, pero era estúpido salir y dar con una vivienda, de entre las muchas que había, y sin una idea que hiciera posible disminuir las opciones. El apellido de la amiga era muy común.

Decidido a moverse fuera del dormitorio, no como un león enjaulado, cogió sus cosas y salió de su habitación hacia las escaleras, descendiendo con gran rapidez.

Quedaba la posibilidad que en Ikezawa estuviera la respuesta, si Satomi enunció de que pediría su oportunidad aquel día, yendo tras él podría obtener el paradero de ella. O podría optar por que la inglesa le dijera lo que supiese, como interesaba estaba del cocinero.

Con ello en mente, llegó a la puerta principal, se cambió los zapatos y salió sin despedirse, en el momento más decisivo al que le tocaba enfrentarse.

Esa vez no estaba para esperar con el subterráneo, por lo que corrió hacia la parada de taxis y cogió uno directo a Fugu-kichi, sin saber si era afortunado por haber llegado al restaurante extrañamente rápido, o estaba tan acelerado que sus sentidos se burlaron peligrosamente de la realidad.

Lo que supo fue que su corazón se agrietó por la ausencia de la rubia, y el desconocimiento del paradero de Ikezawa, que aumentó su desesperación y sus ganas de halar sus cabellos.

—Está en una cita con Kotoko —manifestó la voz de Satomi a su costado, del otro lado de la barra donde preguntaba a Shigeo-san por su empleado.

Tanto él, como el padre de Kotoko, abrieron los ojos de asombro. Y él juró por dentro.

—No sé en dónde —concluyó la de cabellos claros, encogiendo los hombros con un suspiro, alcanzando a verse un conflicto en su cara.

Él asintió, se despidió de Shigeo-san y salió del restaurante con el pecho encogido.

Al darle la luz del resplandeciente sol en primavera, sintió mucha aprensión y resignación, más que los buenos ánimos que podía ofrecer la estación; no podía dar vueltas por la ciudad; incluso si recorría los sitios en los que podía tener lugar una cita, nada garantizaba que no fueran a uno de ellos cuando él se hubiese ido, o viceversa.

Se sintió de manos atadas, enteramente frustrado por las circunstancias; y con el corazón latiendo presuroso mientras su cabeza trataba de resolver ese enigma sin buenos resultados. Todo ello escapaba completamente de su control y era de lo más fastidioso, y causaba tanta impotencia, que no valía tanta habilidad intelectual si no servía para ayudarle en lo que respectaba a un ser querido y al gran obstáculo en el que se hallaba.

Pasó una mano por su frente y sacó todo el aire que llevaba dentro.

Entonces, del otro lado de la calle, como si fuera obra divina, distinguió una cabellera pelirroja inconfundible, junto a un tipo alto de cabellos negros engominados.

—Kotoko **.**

Los siguió con la mirada, en lo que se dirigía al cruce peatonal, para no perderlos de vista. Dio un paso adelante dispuesto a cruzar, al momento que un camión de carga pasaba, habiendo cambiado el color del semáforo.

Casi soltó una imprecación en voz alta, esperando que su visión quedara libre, pero detrás había otro camión de carga; era una maldición que en ese sitio hubiese tiendas de alimento y restaurantes.

Cuando hubieron pasado ambos, sus ojos se dirigieron al rumbo en que los había visto y apretó los dientes al no verlos. El semáforo cambió y se apresuró a cruzar; del otro lado, esquivó a los transeúntes, a paso rápido, aprovechando su altura para ver si encontraba los cabellos anaranjados de Kotoko entre el mar de gente que recorría las calles ese martes.

Llegó a una intersección y miró a todas partes, sin encontrar nada.

Dirigió los ojos al cielo, preguntándose si era una broma que ese año su fortuna se augurara como excelente.

Optó por un camino, donde había más establecimientos; media hora después, resultó ser en vano.

Una burla de la vida, en especial porque explotaría por esa imagen de ella _con_ _Ikezawa._

 **[…]**

No podía estar tan maldito, pensó Naoki apoyado contra el muro de su casa, junto al portón, con las manos en los bolsillos. Esperarla e interceptarla antes de entrar, era el modo más desesperado e inconveniente para dar con Kotoko, luego de un día de ir en círculos.

El atardecer estaba cayendo, el reloj marcaba prácticamente las seis pasadas del meridiano, y ella debería aparecerse por ahí en poco tiempo, como era su costumbre de no llegar a casa si el reloj pasaba de las siete.

Elevó la cabeza al oír de nuevo una serie de pasos y volvió a bajar los ojos; era la tercera vez que ocurría en los diez minutos que tenía ahí.

Se preguntaba si estaba tan fuera de lugar en él hacer eso, pero desechaba el pensamiento solo por esa situación en particular. No se volvería inalcanzable una vez que lograra recuperarla, solo no se mostraría tan…

Escuchó unos pasos y sus ojos dieron con los pies pequeños de ella.

—Kotoko —la nombró, enderezándose.

Ella lo miró muy sorprendida, retrocedió y dio media vuelta, echando a correr.

No le tomó ni medio segundo ir tras sus pasos, concentrando toda su energía en alcanzarla, lo que hizo mucho más rápido de lo que ella habría esperado. Aun así, el lugar donde se detuvieron era el parque.

—Kotoko —repitió, sujetándola de la muñeca, impidiendo que continuara avanzando.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie más en el parque, o habría entorpecido su cometido, al verla forcejear para soltarse, dándose la vuelta para darle en el pecho con su mano libre, tratando de zafarse.

Él no puso impedimentos a que lo hiciera, porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo hacía por desahogarse y desquitarse, aunque en el fondo aquella actitud le causara una fuente de malestar.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta!

—Déjame explicarte —pidió, en medio de sus golpes y jaloneos.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, agitando la cabeza—. Volverás a confundirme. ¡Y no quiero!

Se sorprendió de que fuera confusión y no rabia lo que sentía por él en aquellos momentos.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Me usaste! ¡Me mentiste! —soltó ella, sin moverse. —¡Eres un mentiroso que solo jugó con mi corazón y te aprovechaste de mí!

Él dejó ir su muñeca. Esa vez, aunque doliera, estaba más preparado para escucharla y hacerle frente.

—¡Me hiciste tu novia solo por conveniencia! —Ella le miró furiosa—. Pasé dos años engañada y ridiculizada, entregándome por completo a alguien con el corazón frío, a quien no le importa nada más que sí mismo, para quien yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo… Aunque a veces, actuaras como si lo hiciera y hasta sufri… ¡No!

Negó.

—Pero era una mentira. A ti solo te importa lo que tú quieras y necesites. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame continuar mi vida! ¡Déjame enamorarme de alguien…

—¿Para eso aceptas citas de Ikezawa! —interrumpió sin poder contenerse, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

—¿Cit… ¿Y a ti qué! —espetó Kotoko empujándole con las dos manos, sin lograr que él retrocediera. —¡No soy nada tuyo! ¡Únicamente quieres a una mujer de la que aprovecharte y tenerla para tu conveniencia! ¡Hay muchas más que aceptarían encantadas estar contigo! ¡Yo quiero ser feliz! ¡Kin-chan me quiere! ¡Me ha querido por cuatro años!

Empuñó sus manos.

—¡Él sí me ha querido todo este tiempo!

—¿Y sólo por eso debes quererlo! —bramó.

—¡Sí! ¡Porque él no es ningún mentiroso y tiene corazón! ¡Él ha luchado por mí y él se merece que le dé una oportunidad y lo quiera! ¡Él sí vale la pena! ¿De qué me sirve que quiera a alguien que no me quiere y me hace daño!

—¡Pero tú no lo quieres! —contradijo, sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido al rescatar su última frase. _Ella le quería._ —Tú no quieres a Ikezawa, ¡me quieres a mí!

El dolor palpitante en su pómulo no lo vio venir, y abrió los ojos tanto como Kotoko, cuya palma abierta se mantenía al aire, tras abofetearle.

* * *

 **NA: Je, je.**

Espero que esas pequeñas insinuaciones de Kotoko les sirvieran para imaginarse lo que no pasó por la mente de Naoki. No tiene la cabeza tan fría, después de todo.

Bonita semana.

 ** _Besos y abrazos, Karo._**

* * *

adriana bulla: Es duro perdonar ser utilizado, en verdad, y siendo él alguien muy cerrado, es más difícil discernir sobre sus sentimientos, pobre ja,ja. Igual yo creo que mucho nos influenciará la cultura y el entorno en que hemos crecido, porque cada quien toma diferente los hechos. Ay, ver luchar a Naoki es mi sueño, pero de un fic entero de muchos capítulos ja,ja. Me siento halagada por tus palabras, espero que este te trate mejor... ¿o no?

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 34:

Kotoko dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ella se alejó con pasos lentos, caminando en medio de los árboles de glicinas morados, abrazando su cuerpo.

—¡No! —gritó, sobresaltándola, pero ella no interrumpió su andar.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba ella e inspiró con fuerza.

—Kotoko —llamó, haciéndole dar un ligero respingo.

Aun sin mirarle, ella habló—: Papá y yo sí deberíamos mudarnos.

 _El capítulo que sigue:_ **De dar y esforzar**


	34. De dar y esforzar

**Disclaimer: En otro universo, INK sería mío ja ja.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **De dar y esforzar**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos consiguió reaccionar durante unos instantes, con las miradas entrecruzadas.

Naoki estaba pasmado, con el ardor en su mejilla y los ojos asombrados de Kotoko como único foco de atención. Nunca habría creído que ella haría algo de aquel estilo, aunque podía admitir que se lo merecía de su parte, tras lo que había dicho.

Parpadeó; había sido positivo que le abofeteara, o habría seguido con un argumento que empeoraría su situación. Y nada iba a salir como lo esperaba.

Aunque realmente en su cabeza no estaba tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pues todas las vueltas que le dio no le dejaban satisfecho.

Recabando aire, colocó sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de ella y la hizo descender el brazo. —Al principio, mi intención fue tener una novia para cumplir con la petición que mi hizo mi padre —comenzó, sin apartar los ojos de ella—; le dije que no deseaba ser su sucesor en Pandai, porque quería descubrir qué hacer con mi vida. Él me puso como condición que le presentara una joven que le asegurara que yo querría establecerme y le ayudaría a cumplir su otro deseo, que le diera nietos. —Suspiró—. Ocurrió el día antes de que me hicieras entrega de tu carta.

» Ante eso, consideré tener una novia para concentrarme en lo que me importaba, descubrir qué hacer con mi vida, no tenía nada que me entusiasmara. Entonces me pareció correcto conseguir a una chica para hacerla mi pareja y enfocarme solo en mi futuro. Apareciste tú, y sí, fue conveniente —admitió, cerrando los ojos un momento—; pero fue cierto lo que dije a tu padre, mi intención no era herirte. Era un iluso; creía que el que me quisieras y ser yo quien era, valía para mi propósito.

Su pulgar trazó un círculo en la piel de ella, que le recompensó con un escalofrío de su parte.

—La verdad es… —Sonrió irónico—. Que _yo olvidé_ , mi mente apartó el motivo por el que te hice mi novia después de un tiempo conociéndote y no lo tuve en cuenta sino hasta hace diez días, antes de que tú confesaras saberlo. Supe que tú no debías conocer de ello, aunque era muy tarde.

Kotoko dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Pero, no me arrepiento. ¿De qué otro modo habría podido conocerte? —expresó, con el corazón en la mano.

—No.

Una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de Kotoko y él la contempló durante unos instantes, impotente, sin atreverse a tocarla y borrarla.

—Yo… nunca había pasado por tantas emociones fuertes en mi vida, estuve irritado, celoso, reflexivo, feliz, ofuscado, confundido, dolido. Pasé por un sinnúmero de cosas nuevas para mí, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que ocurría conmigo?

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo y él tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué… debería creerlo? —musitó ella con un hipido. —¿Y si es otro intento tuyo para engañarme?

—Mi padre, él… su condición no era seria.

—¿Cómo creerte? —Kotoko desvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de duda. —Menos creyendo que me enamoré de una mentira.

Lo sintió como otra bofetada de su parte. Decidió ignorarlo porque se merecía aquellas palabras.

—No lo hiciste. Más allá del comienzo, fue real. _Fui real_.

Ella cerró los ojos abrazándose a sí misma. Luego los abrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Me he dado cuenta que no soy perfecto y que tú eres la que no merecía tenerme como novio —declaró—. Pero quiero tenerte a mi lado.

"Porque te quiero", dijo para sí.

—Y haré lo necesario para que confíes en mí, el tiempo que tome —susurró.

—¿Cómo creer en ti? —murmuró ella—. Ni siquiera me quieres.

Él abrió la boca, dispuesto a decírselo, pero ella negó suavemente, malentendiendo la larga pausa, y se dio la vuelta.

Ella se alejó con pasos lentos, caminando en medio de los árboles de glicinas morados, abrazando su cuerpo.

Un soplo de aire levantó los pocos pétalos caídos de los cerezos que florecieron antes, y perfumó con el aroma de las glicinas, junto a la sensación de picor que provocaba la flor.

Kotoko siguió avanzando lejos de él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos escocerle por culpa de la glicina. ¿Iba a perderla definitivamente? ¿No contaría con una oportunidad?

¡No podía!

Ella era lo único que quería en su vida, la única que le daba una verdadera felicidad; perderla, no se comparaba a no conseguir un sueño, ni sentirse un fracaso, ni experimentar que vivía en una constante maldición, con su inhabilidad de conectar con los demás por sus diferencias con ellos.

 _Era un millón y más veces peor_.

Ella le había dado un sueño, y experiencias y _sentir_ a su vida. Todo lo bueno que había vivido hasta entonces, tuvo que ver con ella. Emociones intensas y momentos que lo hacían ser más como los demás, más humano. Sin Kotoko, su vida volvería a ser gris y… no podía con eso. _La necesitaba_.

Sentía dolor por el rechazo… pero Kotoko debía sentirse peor; para él, ella siempre fue sincera en sus sentimientos, y ella vivió en una ilusión creada por él y ahora, era difícil que entendiera que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Hasta él se habría sentido incrédulo de escucharlo.

Debía de recurrir a la sinceridad y hacer algo que demostrara que le importaba expresarle que la quería, de un modo en que comprendiera y accediera a lo que él sentía. Se negaba a perderla.

Recordó la película que vieron en su primera cita. El protagonista recurrió a la sinceridad, aunque él lo había hecho antes diciéndolo todo, pero… no le dijo en realidad hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos. Si hasta se habían acostado y no le expresó nada. ¿Cómo esperaba que creyera en él? ¿Podía perderla por su orgullo y por no hablar enteramente una sola vez?

No.

—¡No! —gritó, sobresaltándola, pero Kotoko no interrumpió su andar.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba ella e inspiró con fuerza.

—Hice mal… —habló en tono alto, haciéndola detenerse—. _Y lo siento_ … _Perdón_ por hacerte sentir utilizada y traicionada… por ocasionarte dolor. Nunca fue mi intención.

Ella se giró, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Habría hecho de todo antes que herirte —confesó.

Los párpados de ella aletearon repetidamente.

— _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ —preguntó, desconcertado hasta la médula.

—No se supone que yo deba decirte —susurró ella, bajando la mirada.

—Soy pésimo en esto —admitió con derrota.

Y entonces lo supo, cuando ella alzó el rostro mirándole con asombro. Supo lo que podía hacer.

Él le sonrió ampliamente, como sabía nunca había hecho, y contó hasta diez antes de pronunciar palabra. — _Gusto en conocerte_ —dijo.

Kotoko elevó una mano, como para golpearle, y él la sujetó entre la suya. — _Gusto en conocerte,_ _Kotoko Aihara. Soy Irie Naoki, estudiante de medicina._

 _»_ _No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?, pero yo sí sé quién eres tú. Desde hace casi dos años te conozco y has hecho que este chico al que llaman genio descubriera que no lo es. Puedes entender lo sencillo de un modo en que no alcanzo a comprender y ver el mundo de forma en que no lo hago, pero es mejor que mi perspectiva. Tú puedes hacer el diez por ciento de cosas que yo no y eres mucho mejor en ellas de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser._

 _» Te admiro por ser como eres y hacer que yo obtuviera las respuestas sobre mí que había estado buscando._ Y más _. No tengo esperanzas de que me aceptes… pero te confieso mis sentimientos con todo mi corazón._

La rodeó con su brazo y acercó sus labios a su oído.

— _Kotoko, te quiero_ —pronunció en un susurro, abrazándola finalmente.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y él la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos, con la intención de no dejarla escapar. La abrazaba para asegurarse de tenerla con él, que no era parte de su imaginación, sino para que su olor y su calor dieran certeza de que estaba ahí, a su lado.

Y porque nunca se había sentido tan necesitado de abrazarla.

—Me demostraste que nada más me importa cuando estás a mi lado —se sinceró, sintiendo el rostro completamente rojo, apostando por arriesgarse.

Kotoko se apartó, boquiabierta. —Naoki-kun —susurró.

—¿Me darías una oportunidad? —cuestionó suavemente; con el fin de comenzar desde cero con ella y demostrar que lo único que deseaba era tenerla a su lado. No podía _vivir_ sin ella, era dependiente, aunque aparentemente _sobreviviera_.

—Naoki-kun…

—Una oportunidad hasta que confíes en mí y tú decidas ser mi novia de nuevo.

Otra brisa sopló y ella le miró de un modo que hizo se le encogiese el corazón. Su rostro expresaba duda, pero también en ella vio su aprecio, y la lucha por entregarle su corazón de nuevo… por darle la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba.

Kotoko cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, haciéndole contener el aliento.

Y respondió.

Él no vio más que su cabeza moverse de arriba abajo una vez para lanzarse sobre sus labios.

La sensación de triunfo invadió su ser y la besó sin reparos, capturando su boca y volviendo a sentir que ella era suya, que la tenía otra vez con él, que tenía una única oportunidad para hacerla feliz y demostrarle que su sitio era a su lado. Que, a pesar de no merecerla, no podía apartarse de ella. Que, aun con su imperturbabilidad, solo ella conseguía traspasar su barrera y solo tratándose de ella tendría excepciones en su actuar.

Disminuyó el ritmo de sus labios contra los de ella, de un sabor salado que no deseaba sentir de nuevo de su boca, a menos que fuera de alegría, y se despegó lenta y suavemente, para apoyar su frente a la de ella, en lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de color avellana de ella.

¿Qué iba a ser de él sin poder mirarlos así de cerca?

—¿Cuidarás de mí? —preguntó Kotoko, pestañeando.

—Sí —susurró. — _Siempre._

Ella suspiró y sus brazos le apretaron todavía más.

Solo el sonido de la brisa soplando, y sus respiraciones, permanecieron en el ambiente.

Sintió que la calma había vuelto a su vida, porque ella estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, había vuelto a formar parte de su mundo, donde no permitiría que partiera. Y habría hecho tantos ridículos si no le otorgara esa oportunidad que le pedía, solo para tenerla.

Pero también, además de calma, se sentía feliz.

Le estaba permitiendo recuperarla y no sería estúpido en esa ocasión.

Se le escapó un suspiro, apretándola como si se fuera a escapar.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse. —Vamos a casa —manifestó él, despegándose reluctantemente.

Ella, después de mucho, le sonrió, y asintió. Si embargo, cuando él quiso avanzar, lo detuvo forzando el apretón de su mano izquierda.

—Perdón —dijo ella, con los ojos centrados en su pómulo izquierdo, donde antes le abofeteara.

Él resopló y negó. —Lo merecía —aseveró, encogiendo los hombros.

Kotoko frunció el ceño; él llevó su índice a su frente, presionándola suavemente. —Vamos —indicó otra vez, haciendo caer la mano derecha a su costado.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y apretó su mano de nuevo, haciendo el corto camino a casa en silencio.

Llegando a su hogar, la puerta se abrió antes de que pudieran hacerlo, y su madre apareció del otro lado, chillando solo con verlos. Ella se dio la vuelta para soltar múltiples exclamaciones que hicieron salir de la sala a los demás, hasta Shigeo-san, quien se encontraba allí esa noche.

Él soltó un suspiro; y solo por la felicidad que sentía, aceptó las palabras jubilosas de los mayores, y la sonrisa contenta de su hermano.

Esa vez, tanta aparatosidad, no fue tan molesta como lo habría pensado.

 **[…]**

Horas más tarde de la cena, aun con la excitación del día, Naoki se hallaba incapaz de dormir, por lo cual salió de su habitación con la intención de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después sosegarse un poco para poder tener una buena noche de sueño, ahora que su martirio había acabado y Kotoko era suya, de ahí en adelante.

Se había sentido tan bien cuando Shigeo-san le dio su asentimiento después de cenar, a solas, porque, aunque tomara tiempo y esfuerzo, renovaría la confianza de Kotoko en él y conseguiría que se convirtiera en su esposa en el futuro. A partir de ese momento, ese era su propósito.

Tenía una oportunidad con ella y no iba a echarla a perder.

Abandonó la cocina con un vaso de agua en mano y se dirigió a la sala de estar, para sentarse en el sillón unos momentos, mientras tomaba su bebida en calma.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a una figura en el sofá, a quien rápido reconoció como Kotoko.

Ella tenía la mirada puesta en el centro de la mesa, y no había elevado la cabeza cuando abriera la puerta. Preocupado, se acercó a ella, depositando el vaso sobre la mesita.

—Kotoko —llamó, haciéndole dar un ligero respingo.

Aun sin mirarle, ella habló—: Papá y yo sí deberíamos mudarnos.

Su corazón se aceleró, en lo que se sentaba a su lado.

—Conversé mucho con Satomi —explicó ella en tono bajo, jugueteando con sus dedos—. Y creo que necesito mantener una relación diferente, estoy acostumbrada a vivir en la misma casa, y un noviazgo más normal, separados, parece buena idea.

Él respiró; al menos no había reconsiderado en las últimas horas sobre ser su novia. Sin embargo, le inquietaba un poco que la amiga hubiese metido ideas que a ella no le agradaban; influir en Kotoko, manipularla, no lo veía como agradable ahora.

—¿No temes que estando lejos nuestra relación se vea afectada? —cuestionó él, sintiendo que hablaba más a sí mismo.

—No lo sé, es lo que me gustaría descubrir… no podré seguir si no sé eso. He vivido como en un sueño mucho tiempo.

— _Probar un poco de normalidad no sería tan malo_ —se adelantó él por ella, que asintió.

Eso sonaba lógico, hasta raro viniendo de ella. Aunque sintiera consternación de separarse de ella y dar una posibilidad a desenamorarse de él, era algo que necesitaban. O que Kotoko necesitaba más.

Él sabía cuán fuerte era lo que sentía por ella, que creció poco a poco, sin importar que vivieran en la misma casa —a pesar de que influyó, tenía que darle la oportunidad a ella de sortear sus sentimientos, porque el "noviazgo" que tuvieron parecía muy unilateral.

Sentía que se lo debía.

—Así podrás concentrarte para estudiar medicina.

—No me causa molestia tenerte conmigo —expresó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Habría de soportar que vivieran en diferentes hogares, entonces, se resignó; podría no verla todos los días, pero la mantendría cerca para que supiera lo importante que era para él. No era una separación en todo sentido, sino una prueba de que lo suyo podría mantenerse y sobrevivir.

Y ella necesitaba eso, lo que era importante.

Kotoko dejó escapar una risita. —Todo este tiempo he visto, oído y vivido cosas, lo he pensado mucho. Aunque necesito tiempo para confiar en ti de nuevo, no pienso que de mi parte cambie lo que siento por ti, mis sentimientos no, incluso si los tuyos…

— _No los cambiaré_ —interrumpió, cogiendo su mano _._

Ella finalmente alzó la cabeza, y sonrió con el rostro colorado.

—¿Entonces al final estará bien, no? —preguntó con un tono dubitativo y dulce que la hacía tan ella, que no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta y acercarse a besar su frente.

—Sí —musitó, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Naoki-kun… hoy has hablado más de lo normal —dijo ella, susurrante.

Él sonrió. —Vale la pena.

 **[…]**

La noche del jueves Naoki se coló a la habitación de su novia, con un motivo de lo más inocente tomando en cuenta que ellos habían intimado antes, estando en un dormitorio los dos juntos.

Habría sido demasiado osado de su parte siquiera pensar que llevarían a cabo aquellas actividades con el padre de ella pernoctando a unos pasos, y la casa ocupada; además, con el estado en que estaban las cosas.

Sonrió; simplemente tenía algo que no le había entregado a ella el día que la buscó, lo que llevaba guardado en el bosillo y olvidó por completo darle, que con el sol en lo alto o ella consciente, no se atrevería, ya que le daba bochorno, incluso si se impulsaba en su interior en que iba a hacer esfuerzos por ella.

En extremo sigilo, entonces, se adentró al dormitorio de Kotoko, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, con los cabellos alborotados sobre su almohada, mientras abrazaba el muñeco que era su imitación barata, como si no quisiera que lo apartaran de sus brazos.

La imagen le hizo sentirse orgulloso. Al menos, demostraba que a ella todavía le importaba mucho.

Eso no significaba que se la llevaría fácil, admitió.

Agitando su cabeza, alargó su mano hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la lámpara encendida, y cogió el brazalete de ella, en el que se movieron sus colgantes. Había un corazón, una carita feliz, un caramelo, un moño y una flor, todos obsequiados por su madre.

Sin embargo, no había nada dado por él, y eso habría de remediarlo.

Mirando su mano, se preguntó si no era lo suficientemente estúpido colocarle aquellas tres figuritas con que se cruzó mientras daba vueltas pensando. El significado del hombrecito y la pelotita de tenis podría entenderlo fácilmente y él aceptarlo, pero el del pequeño mundo era demasiado. Muy sentimental, al analizarlo de fondo, en especial si él le obsequiaba el dije.

Naoki suspiró, se lo daría porque no había sentido que lo comprara y lo tuviera guardado.

Con cuidado, fue haciéndole espacio a cada uno, comprobando al final que no pesara demasiado, satisfecho al notar que no.

Luego dejó el brazalete donde estaba, ella se daría cuenta después de tenerlo allí.

La observó de nuevo, antes de tener que irse y dejarla. No parecía que nada perturbara su sueño.

Inclinándose, depositó un beso sobre sus labios, para después partir.

 **[…]**

El fin de semana, con suspiros y lágrimas de parte de su madre, Kotoko y Shigeo-san se trasladaron a una vivienda pequeña, recientemente desocupada, cerca del restaurante de su suegro.

Era un sitio perfecto para dos y conveniente en la ubicación al transporte, así ella tenía el medio para ir a la universidad, y era un barrio seguro.

Naoki suspiró de todas formas, depositando la última caja de cartón en la habitación central de la casa. Había ido a acompañarles a cargar con las pertenencias, pero también con la idea de acercarse después al restaurante, para hablar con Ikezawa.

Se despidió de los Aihara con una mirada momentánea a Kotoko y salió del vecindario, recorriendo el camino para ir al restaurante de Shigeo-san, que abriría mucho más tarde, aunque sabía de la asistencia de Ikezawa a esa hora de la mañana, por información del jefe.

Necesitaba que de una vez el cocinero finalizara sus atenciones románticas con su novia; entendía que ella tuviera esa cualidad de ganarse el afecto de otros, mas ya era cansado tener al otro tras de Kotoko; no lo haría con la intención de ser cruel, porque sabía lo que era quererla, solo estaba fastidiado de tenerlo rondándola y quería dejarle claro que, con quien iba a estar y la haría feliz, _era él_.

Además, se merecía un poco consideración teniendo en cuenta que apoyó a Kotoko cuando se dio cuenta que estaba triste, cosa que no supo hacer él.

Tomando aire, Naoki abrió la puerta principal del restaurante, con el letrero de cerrado, y accedió, encontrándose con el pelinegro fregando las mesas y la inglesa acomodando detrás de la barra.

Ambos lo miraron.

—Está cerrado —dejó saber el chico volviendo a limpiar y él asintió, con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Creía que era estúpido? Se daba cuenta que era un modo de ignorarle.

Hizo una señal con la cabeza a la rubia, que entendió y se fue a la parte trasera del local, dirigiendo una breve mirada en dirección al chico de Kansai.

—He dicho que no estamos atendiendo, Irie —dijo Ikezawa, fregando con fuerza una mesa que parecía muy pulida. —Sal.

—Kotoko es mi novia —comunicó, dando un paso en dirección al pelinegro. Para él, ella lo era, aunque estuviera en periodo de prueba—. Deja de perseguirla, Ikezawa.

El otro se hizo el desentendido y pasó a otra mesa, que ya brillaba.

—Si quieres seguir siendo su amigo, está bien —expresó, receloso—, _pero a quien ella quiere es a mí_.

Ikezawa lo miró durante unos segundos, callado.

—No la conoces, ni sabes lo que le gusta, no la quieres…

—Te equivocas —cortó, desviando la vista. —Tú no la necesitas, y puedes vivir sin ella… _yo no_.

El otro podía haber estado esos cuatro años sin ella a su lado, pero él no pudo soportar ni una semana _apartado_ de Kotoko; y sí, él no _dependía_ de ella para vivir, únicamente decidía no hacerlo, porque su existencia carecía de color y emociones sin ella a su lado. No tenía mucho sentido. Ikezawa, no obstante, ya tenía todo eso y por su propia cuenta podía motivarse y animarse para continuar su día a día, faltando Kotoko junto a él.

Era estúpido pensar que él pudiera apoyarse tanto en la presencia de una mujer a su lado, pero a sí mismo podía admitir el gran peso que ella tenía en su vida.

Y si de alguien dependía la felicidad de Kotoko, era de él.

Además, solo con ella surgía su verdadero ser; ninguna otra persona conseguía aquello. Kotoko tenía un efecto asombroso.

—Está bien —susurró Ikezawa, tras unos momentos—. Pero me las pagarás si le haces daño de nuevo, Irie —amenazó con un puño.

Él curvó su boca en una sonrisa, dándose de la vuelta para abandonar el local.

Llegó a la puerta y se detuvo un instante. —Sé más listo y presta atención a lo que tienes cerca —recomendó sobre su hombro, señalando con una ceja al sitio donde la rubia inglesa se había ido unos momentos antes.

Soltó una risa cuando el otro enrojeció, y salió de Fugu-kichi sin un peso más sobre los hombros.

 **[…]**

La tranquilidad para un nuevo día de clases parecía extraña, pero en casa ya llevaban semana y media volviendo a habituarse a la rutina antes de los Aihara y no parecía molestar en demasía.

Naoki habría creído que su madre estaría decaída; sorprendentemente no era así, y con su cháchara desmentía la posibilidad de desarrollar una futura depresión por la ausencia de su querida hija en casa. Tal vez el que siguieran en contacto, y Kotoko fuese su novia todavía, tenía sus ánimos apaciguados.

—¿El color crema es un tono adecuado para un mantel? —preguntó ella en voz alta mientras desayunaban, haciendo que Yuuki, su padre y él, la observaran con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Mamá? —habló su padre, con cara confusa.

Ella rió. —Tengo algunos planes.

—¿Para la casa? —inquirió su hermano, continuando la conversación.

Su madre asintió. —Qué felicidad me provoca.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, para suspirar después; si hacer cambios a la decoración de la casa hacía que se mantuviera ocupada y obviara la ausencia de su novia allí, bien podría servir, así su entusiasmo permanecía en ello. No podían poner objeciones después de que el primer día se pasara sollozando por la falta de Kotoko bajo su techo.

Hasta Yuuki parecía ligeramente afectado porque no estuviese allí, pero se contentaba con pasar horas con Chibi, o dibujando, como último recurso.

Él no podía decir que estuviera muy calmo con ese arreglo, solo que ya se iba haciendo a la idea, en especial cuando estaba en contacto con Kotoko vía electrónica, lo que no habría creído posible con anterioridad. Era cierto que no hablaba mucho; mas respondía y ponía especial atención a no dejar de contestar en los mensajes que lo requerían.

Así, por lo menos, no le parecía que la distancia entre los dos se agrandaba. Y que el sábado continuasen sus entrenamientos, servía para verla.

—Yuuki, ¿invitarás a Konomi-chan a casa? —preguntó, y casi sugirió, su progenitora, haciéndole negar con la cabeza, en especial observando el mohín que puso Yuuki en su rostro, junto a su ceño arrugado.

—No, ella no es mi amiga. ¡Es de las peores de la clase! —exclamó su hermano, introduciendo a su boca una gran parte de arroz.

Su padre hizo un movimiento de negación y comió también de su desayuno.

—Pero Yuuki, ¡tú podrías ayudarla!

—¡Ni loco! —vociferó su hermano.

Él se puso en pie, para ir a la universidad, y colocó una mano sobre los cabellos de su hermano, a quien le quedaba aprender que tanta negación conseguiría la insistencia de su madre.

—¡Oh, sería muy emocionante que ella estuviera en la Clase F y tú en la A! —exteriorizó su madre.

Él y su padre se soltaron a carcajadas, mientras Yuuki enrojecía del enfado y la sorpresa, no sabía cuál dominaba más su rostro.

Su madre parecía haber dado con la respuesta a los enigmas del universo, sonriendo triunfal.

Salió del comedor con una sonrisa de burla, checando su reloj.

—¡Bien! ¡Le ayudaré!

Divertido, terminó su rutina para salir de casa esa mañana; sería entretenido qué estratagemas pondría su madre con dos niños de sexto grado de primaria. Para ella era como si estuvieran destinados, y no infantes próximos a los once años.

Se encogió de hombros abandonando su hogar y recorrió el camino a la estación con la mente en blanco, llegando prontamente.

Revisó su reloj, iba a buena hora.

El metro arribó rápido y ascendió a él, ocupando una esquina, donde se concentró en una lectura digital de un libro de Patología, que llevaba algo avanzado para entonces, aun al primer día de curso.

Rato después, casi al concluir el capítulo, escuchó el anuncio de su parada y guardó su lector, preparándose para descender entre el mar de gente que, ese miércoles de comienzo de clases, tenía repleto el vagón.

Pasó los torniquetes de entrada y observó a su alrededor, escaneando las cabezas de quienes estaban en la estación, sin dar con la que estaba buscando.

Sus ojos buscaron el panel, donde la próxima llegada de la línea que Kotoko debía tomar, marcaba veinte minutos, significando que, si no había tomado el anterior, tardaría en aparecer por ahí. Cada veinticinco minutos paraba allí su línea.

Miró su reloj y resopló con la nariz, dirigiéndose a un lateral, sin debatirse el esperar o no. Iba a hacerlo.

Unas manos pequeñas y conocidas se enrollaron a su brazo derecho y se detuvo, mirando a su lado para encontrar el sonriente rostro de Kotoko, con muchos ánimos favorables para ir a la universidad. Sabía que su propósito era no volver a repetir una prueba, como la que pasó con calificación notable, pero sospechaba que también su alegría podría deberse a que cumplió el encontrarle en la estación para ir a la universidad juntos.

—Buenos días —saludó ella con su característica sonrisa.

Asintió. —Buenos días.

Kotoko se soltó y se colocó a su lado para abandonar la estación, tarareando una melodía que no iba a reconocer, aunque sospechó era de los dramas que gustaba de observar.

Él la siguió en su periferia, atento al camino, contento con su presencia y que pareciera cómoda andando a su lado.

Pensó en la confesión de ella de no tener una cita con Ikezawa, sino estar ayudando a Chris, y el modo en que eso había sido aprovechado por sus amigas… y hasta ella.

No le recriminó nada, ¿con qué derecho?

Se lo tuvo bien merecido; era poco considerando su falta.

Para su pesar, el tramo a la universidad fue corto y pronto apareció ante sus ojos el campus, con el bullicio de un nuevo curso dando comienzo.

A lo lejos, observó a una chica, compañera de curso de Kotoko, agitar sus manos en forma de saludo para ella, invitándola a unirse en lo que se dirigía al edificio que ambas utilizaban.

Suspiró y Kotoko le ofreció una sonrisa, despidiéndose con una mano. —Hasta el almuerzo, Naoki-kun —dijo ella, corriendo hacia donde estaba la pelinegra que le esperaba.

Él la contempló durante unos instantes y pensó en que tal vez podría ser un año verdaderamente afortunado.

Se dio la vuelta y extrajo su móvil, donde escribió unas pocas palabras.

Lo guardó, sabiendo que algunas veces se trataba de ceder y llegar a un equilibrio, donde sus intenciones fueran claras, sin perder su estilo.

Sabía, además, que no tenía ganada su confianza, y cada acción contaba.

Recibió una respuesta afirmativa a su mensaje, que le hizo curvar la boca hacia arriba.

 _Sí, salir el domingo me encantaría._

* * *

 **NA: Siento que los ojos me pesan de revisar un capítulo tan cursi ja ja.**

Originalmente este era el último, pero lo dejé para el siguiente. Si no lo saben, amo los finales abiertos, y quería hacerlo, solo que me pondría en la lista de los más buscados je je.

Kotoko, saben bien, no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin dar su brazo a torcer, es parte de su personalidad, aunque la hieran constantemente, por lo cual -incluso si yo lo quería ver sufrir largo tiempo- iba a darle esa oportunidad que pidió. No obstante, yo me di el lujo de que se muden y que él se esfuerce un poquito.

En fin, excelente fin de semana.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Extractos del capítulo 35:

—Oba-sama quiere que cene con ustedes —comunicó ella—. ¿Está bien para ti? —cuestionó después, con una sonrisa meliflua.

Él suspiró, fingiendo cansancio, y encogió los hombros. —Tengo que aceptarlo —expresó en tono seco, mirándola para que viera que su expresión divertida negaba sus palabras.

Precedió a Kotoko en el camino a su habitación, con el sonido de los pasos de ella como único acompañante, hasta llegar a su espacio personal, donde le indicó que podría entrar, tras abrir.

 _El próximo capítulo:_ **Haciendo la diferencia**


	35. Haciendo la diferencia

**Disclaimer: Al final, solo esta idea fue mía.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Haciendo la diferencia**

* * *

—Decían que ese profesor de inglés es terrible y es cierto —lloriqueó Kotoko en la mesa del almuerzo, ocasionando que, escuchándola, Naoki riera en voz baja.

Dos clases y ella ya se estaba arrepintiendo de decidir por el maestro con la peor fama de estricto en la universidad, sólo porque quería aprender. Sufriría a consecuencia de su elección, por como veía.

—Al menos, tu conocimiento del inglés no es elemental —opinó, y después comió de su arroz frito.

Ella hizo una cara de sufrimiento mirando al cielo, antes de dejar caer la cabeza para contemplar su comida, que comenzó a degustar con una sonrisa.

—Este año será eterno —masculló Kotoko, para luego coger un poco de fideos con sus palillos, concentrándose en su mayor amor, la comida.

Parecía que los problemas, con el estómago lleno, se le olvidaban.

Y no podía sentirse envidioso de que algo la hiciera más feliz que estar con él, era infantil; además, se contentaba con que estuviera bien.

—Naoki-kun, ¿continuarás en el club de tenis? —cuestionó ella, tragando lo que masticaba.

¿Tendría pretendido unirse en esa ocasión?

—Mi acuerdo con Sudou es para los partidos —informó, interrumpiendo su comida.

Ella se rió. —Sudou-san estará feliz de tener a Matsumoto-san solo para él —comentó, con una mirada jubilosa. Él puso los ojos en blanco, aunque asintió.

Observando el rostro de ella, cogió una de las dos servilletas que tenía en su plato y se la ofreció. —Mejilla derecha —dijo, cuando lo miró interrogante, refiriendo a la gota marrón en su pómulo, que un fideo salpicó mientras comía con rapidez.

Eso no cambiaba en Kotoko; perdía la noción de su alrededor al estar enteramente concentrada en sus alimentos, y conseguía quedarse con un poco de ellos en la comisura de su labio o en sus mofletes, que al inflarlos le daban una imagen por demás graciosa.

Ella pasó la servilleta por la zona, con movimientos cuidados, hasta que él asintió al resultado, buscando otro signo fuera de lugar en su cara; pero no lo hubo, en especial con la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y el brillo que iluminaba sus ojos de avellana, que esperaba no se borrara de nuevo de ellos, menos a su causa.

—Yo me uniré al club de ski con Jinko y Satomi —manifestó ella—, casi no las veo desde que entramos a la universidad; y Nakamura-sensei me aceptó… Y los chicos del club de manga están muy concentrados en su trabajo y su nuevo anime, que aceptaron bien no retenerme en su club. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Aunque quieren convencerme que use su traje y siga siendo su imagen.

Él sonrió de lado, porque no cedería.

—Además, así no llegaré tan temprano a casa y estaré menos tiempo sola por las tardes.

Arrugó la frente ligeramente. —Puedes venir a casa —ofreció, especialmente porque su madre repetía mucho eso, invitándola continuamente; solo el sábado anterior había logrado su cometido.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros. —Estoy acostumbrada y el restaurante está muy cerca para pasar tiempo ahí.

—¿Ese club no descuidará tus clases? —inquirió.

—No —aseguró ella, alzando un puño. —Quiero graduarme de la universidad. Aunque tendré mucha tarea de Comprensión Inglesa —se quejó bajando los hombros.

Negó, divertido por la cara exagerada que hizo.

—Al menos Chris dijo que practicaremos juntas nuestros idiomas —agregó ella, recuperando el ánimo. —Y se ha ofrecido a revisar mis tareas para ayudarme.

—Dime cuando ella no pueda —indicó.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta un momento y asintió, otorgándole una sonrisa.

Kotoko siguió hablando intermitentemente, interrumpiéndose para comer, elaborándose en diferentes temas sin conexión, pero para lo que él ya tenía suficiente práctica, por su costumbre de expresarse de aquel modo y por su capacidad para entender rápido. Más de la mitad eran niñerías de su departamento, que conseguían hacerla a ella entusiasmarse por los diversos acontecimientos en los que la gente se veía envuelta.

Ella lo narraba como uno de esos dramas que le gustaban tanto y estaba seguro que mucho era de su propia creación, o de las jóvenes con quienes se reunía en clase.

La escuchó, respondiendo solo cuando así era necesario, con el pensamiento de que ella le gustaba más así animada como estaba ahora, de la forma en que actuaba siempre, aun cuando alcanzaba a mostrar sus momentos de madurez, donde solo pocos eran capaces de notarlos.

—Kotoko.

Ambos miraron a las chicas pelinegras que estaban junto a la mesa, cargando bandejas de comida.

—¡Sakura, Natsuki! —exclamó su novia.

—¿Podemos coger los asientos libres? No hay mucho sitio.

Asintió, consciente de tener la mirada de Kotoko sobre él, quien afirmó también.

—Ellas son compañeras de curso —señaló Kotoko, sonriéndole a las dos jóvenes.

—Irie Naoki —dijo en tono neutro, inclinando la cabeza en un ángulo corto.

—Izumi Sakura.

—Saionji Natsuki.

La última era la chica con quien más veía a Kotoko, de ojos oscuros, en tanto la otra los tenía claros. Ya en la plática las había mencionado como sus amigas de carrera.

—Gusto en conocerlas —agregó, ignorando la mirada penetrante de la que tenía nombre de cerezo.

—De igual manera —expresó Natsuki.

—Sí, hasta que podemos conocer en persona al novio genio de Kotoko. —Fue lo que comentó la otra, de modo condescendiente, para después sonreír de manera amplia a su novia, observándola con ojos demasiado brillantes y apreciativos, muy parecido a lo que… _Ikezawa_.

Kotoko pareció ajena al modo en que era contemplada por su compañera, pero él se encontró con los ojos oscuros de la otro estudiante de Trabajo Social, quien asintió imperceptiblemente, confirmándole lo que pensaba.

Encogió los hombros, desinteresado. No le sorprendía que pudiera gustar de alguien como lo era Kotoko, aunque le fuese ajeno a ésta el interés que suscitaba en una persona cercana, que llevaba en silencio su admiración por ella.

Era una pena por la chica que Kotoko fuese su novia y no pensara cederla a cualquier persona interesada en ella. Que se contentara con su amistad.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, antes de sonar, indicando que debía volver a su edificio.

—Tengo clase —le hizo saber a Kotoko, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Ella asintió, agitando su mano a modo de despedida. —Hasta luego, Naoki-kun —enunció entusiastamente.

La miró unos segundos y desvió la vista para inclinar la cabeza hacia sus amigas.

—Cuidado al ir a casa —susurró al pasar junto a ella con su bandeja vacía, obteniendo una aceptación de su parte.

Se alejó para depositar su bandeja y sintió la mirada de alguien encima.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ikezawa, que debía analizar sus movimientos como un halcón; le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el otro brincó, puesto que la inglesa se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, sonrojándolo y alterándolo.

Él sonrió de lado; como en su caso, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría con esos dos.

Observó sobre su hombro a Kotoko, que platicaba con sus acompañantes de mesa, y tomó dirección a la salida.

 **[…]**

Kotoko vociferó su mantra, e inmediatamente después Naoki hizo un saque para que la pelota de tenis llegara a ella, quien saltó y la golpeó en derecha con mucho esfuerzo, consiguiendo devolverla a su lado.

Él le dio a la pelota con menor potencia, dirigiéndola muy cerca de donde ella estaba, para que pudiera golpearla y mandarla a su lado. Continuó haciéndolo, aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de sus movimientos, para darle mayor dificultad a Kotoko, a quien se le escapó la pelota después del octavo golpe.

Ella soltó la raqueta y se dejó caer al suelo, extendiendo los brazos y las piernas como si fuese a hacer un ángel de nieve, respirando agitadamente.

Sonriendo, él caminó hasta el final de la red y se apoyó en el palo de ésta, sin un ápice de cansancio en el cuerpo, entretenido por la gran exageración de ella, después de su esfuerzo para seguir un ritmo muy lento.

Ella soltó un chillido excitado y se puso en pie, dando vueltas en brincos a su lado de la cancha, a modo de victoria, celebrando con palabras diversas el haber pasado de los cinco golpes de pelota, su cantidad habitual.

Nadie lo habría creído, pero había mejorado, _mínimamente_ , en dos años. Sabía que nunca podría jugar bien, su avance era menos de lo que haría un principiante; solo que su persistencia había logrado que pudiera darle a la pelota más veces.

Si hacía cálculos, con la probabilidad más en contra, que a favor, le daría diez años para ser oponente a un novato.

No obstante, solo con lo que había obtenido, ella era feliz.

Naoki rodeó la red y extendió la mano para cogerla del brazo cuando pasó por donde estaba, deteniéndola y aproximándola a él rodeando su cintura.

Con la mano apartó de su frente unas de sus hebras ligeramente húmedas por la transpiración, e hizo descender su dedo por el contorno de su cara, cuello y brazo, haciéndola estremecer. Ella se puso en puntas y humedeció sus labios con su lengua, antes de cerrar los ojos. Desde la noche en que volvieron a ser novios, no la había besado, y eso hacía veinticinco días.

Podía pasar sin besarla un tiempo, pero al momento la emoción que irradiaba en su rostro, con su baile de victoria, le tentaba. Y estar solos era la oportunidad perfecta.

Bajó su cabeza a la vez que la ayudaba a cortar la distancia entre los dos, y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios; luego cerró los ojos y con su lengua trazó el contorno de su boca, ladeando la cabeza cuando ella abrió los labios. Los suyos se movieron sobre los de ella lentamente y sintió cómo ascendía sus manos hasta su cuello para rodearlo, provocándole un escalofrío al recorrer con sus dedos detrás de su oreja, donde era sensible a su tacto caliente.

Sus sentidos se concentraron en besarla y así pasó largo rato, incapaz de apartarse de ella todavía, sin necesidad de acelerar el ritmo, disfrutando únicamente de la suavidad de su boca rosada, y la emoción que le llenaba las venas con los brazos rodeándola.

Kotoko dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sus labios se despegaron, y ella volvió a unir su boca a la de él, esa vez tratando de dirigir a su propia marcha, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa sobre su boca, acallando después el quejido cuando no consiguió obtener dominancia.

Ella separó su rostro y resopló con la nariz, ocasionando que los hombros de él se movieran y se riera, divertido, más cuando abrió los ojos y dio con el puchero que hacían sus labios, y la arruga entre sus cejas.

Presionó con un dedo aquel punto en su frente y deshizo su expresión infantil de enfado, apartándose de ella con el asomo de una sonrisa bailando en su boca.

—Sigamos —pronunció, invitándola a dar la vuelta para que recogiera la raqueta.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua sobre su hombro, mientras iba al centro de la cancha.

Él solo rió.

 **[…]**

El viernes de su tercera semana de clases llegó muy rápido, y pronto Naoki se hallaba, junto a Kotoko, de camino a la estación, con ella alabando el fin de semana y lo agotador de las clases, sus brazos abiertos.

Ese día ella se había quedado en la biblioteca y su hora de salida había coincidido con la suya; ya en dos ocasiones se había repetido lo mismo.

—No quiero que lleguen los exámenes de mitad de trimestre —pronunció ella, una vez dentro de la estación, cuando llegaron a los molinetes de acceso.

A él, aquello le tenía sin cuidado; ese día había tenido una de sus pruebas cotidianas, y en realidad las evaluaciones no eran muy aparatosas para él, especialmente porque le gustaba lo que hacía.

Pero sabía que para ella difería en ese tema.

Frunció el ceño cuando se proponía despedir de Kotoko, que cogió el mismo rumbo que él para ir a casa.

—¿A dónde vas? Tu línea es hacia el otro lado —dijo—. ¿O ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó en tono de broma.

Por la cara que ella puso, lo hacía adrede, y debía ser otra invitación a su madre.

—Oba-sama quiere que cene con ustedes —comunicó ella—. ¿Está bien para ti? —cuestionó después, con una sonrisa meliflua.

Él suspiró, fingiendo cansancio, y encogió los hombros. —Tengo que aceptarlo —expresó en tono seco, mirándola para que viera que su expresión divertida negaba sus palabras.

Kotoko soltó una risa y le sacó la lengua. Se adelantó a él, dándole la espalda al camino. —Malo —se quejó ella y él la sujetó cuando estuvo por impactar contra una pared, donde debían de doblar.

—No cambias —musitó, negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Cuidado.

Ella puso expresión abochornada y saltó para cogerse de su brazo, sin perder sus buenos ánimos. Exactamente un mes atrás lo había aceptado de nuevo y era increíble que retomara su modo de ser, aunque a veces la encontrara mirándolo detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando alguna muestra de su parte.

Reconocía estar siendo probado, pero a solas con Kotoko, sin público, o en contacto con ella, se encontraba a gusto, y deseaba que la naturalidad de su actuar al estar con ella, le demostrara realmente que hablaba en serio.

Le pesaría el modo en que la daño y toda su historia inicial, solo que lo callaría.

Hicieron el descenso a las escaleras con ella parloteando de una película de amor; hasta que él apresuró el paso, con ella a cuestas por seguir prendada de su brazo, al notar que su transporte estaba detenido y las personas ya habían hecho su descenso.

Las puertas iban a cerrarse.

Kotoko dejó escapar una serie de risas cuando estuvieron dentro del vagón, y él puso sus ojos en blanco, guiándola a un costado. No estaba demasiado lleno a la hora.

Al final, también dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Chris está muy decidida en conseguir que Kin-chan le conceda una cita —comentó Kotoko, riendo, momentos después—. Ella me confesó que, después de escapar de su ex prometido, estará en Japón un año para conseguir novio y aprender mejor el idioma; su amor a los dramas japoneses le orilló a aprender. Qué loco, ¿no?

Asintió, rodando los ojos.

—Y Kin-chan le huye en todas partes —dijo ella en tono divertido—, pero Chris asegura que es el amor de su vida; que le envió una foto a su madre y ella piensa que tiene muy buenos gustos.

Él bufó, preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza de las mujeres occidentales.

—Su okaa-san es famosa —continuó Kotoko—. Es actriz… y es muy bella. Es de la nobleza. Su otōsan es dueño de un banco… —Ella llevó una mano a su boca, acallando una risa con expresión culpable—. Dice que Kin-chan es un mono.

Á él se le escapó una risotada, encontrando la gracia en la descripción del padre de la inglesa.

Ella no pudo disimular su diversión y se rió mientras él la observaba, pareciendo arrepentida cuando sus carcajadas se mitigaron.

—Chris me agrada —manifestó Kotoko. —Y ella tiene su objetivo bien delimitado. Yo la apoyo. Quiero que ambos tengan su final feliz, como nosotros. Hacen muy buena…

Él se quedó helado mientras ella continuaba hablando, reparando en sus palabras. Sintió alivio, agradecido de escuchar la opinión que tenía de ambos, y de saber que ella estaba contenta a su lado, después de lo ocurrido. Sus acciones debían ser las correctas, y era bueno; no bastaba con saber lo que tenía que hacer, sino llevarlo a cabo; al menos, funcionaba el irla recuperando, y tener una relación estable, sin los pormenores del pasado.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, siguió escuchándola, en lo que continuaba el trayecto a casa.

 **[…]**

Naoki completó su limpieza bucal en el aseo de la planta baja, luego de un buen rato esperando a que todos lo hicieran, y salió del pequeño cuarto.

Escuchó a su madre y a Kotoko hablar en el salón, al que se dirigió un breve momento para preguntarle si iría a casa y acompañarle, dado que la noche había caído. Su madre había adelantado la hora de la cena, solo para que ella pudiera estar presente y tener la oportunidad de volver.

—¿Regresarás ya a tu casa? —cuestionó, mirando a Kotoko, quien estuvo por asentir, cuando su madre tomó la palabra.

—Kotoko-chan, acompaña un rato a onii-chan. Estudia mucho en su cuarto.

—Pero… —trató de replicar su novia.

—Onii-chan o papá te llevarán después en el auto —convino su madre, sonriendo.

Él se encogió de hombros; también se preguntó por qué insistiría en que lo acompañara, si amaba la compañía de Kotoko, y, sobre todo, que él ocupaba ese tiempo para leer, antes de dormir.

Entonces, mientras su madre hacía entrega a Kotoko de un libro de tejido, la vio darle un guiño. Él tuvo que rolar sus ojos; claro que ella los enviaba con otras intenciones.

Qué atrevido de su parte; en especial, porque tenía toda la planta para él solo, y porque su cabeza estaba puesta en que tuvieran intimidad, con el conocimiento de los demás en casa de lo que podría ocurrir, según insinuaba.

Evitó sonrojarse, pensando en la última vez en que los dos estuvieron a solas allí.

 _Si su madre supiera._

Pero no iba a tomar esos rumbos, no era imprescindible en su relación, aunque realmente la deseara; se conformaba con ella y esa ocasión había sido un desliz llevado por las fuertes emociones, y no tenían que limitar al aspecto físico lo suyo. Así también, en el futuro habría suficiente oportunidad e iban a ir paso a paso.

Precedió a Kotoko en el camino a su habitación, con el sonido de los pasos de ella como único acompañante, hasta llegar a su espacio personal, donde le indicó que podría entrar, tras abrir.

Ella se sonrojó bajo el quicio de la puerta de su dormitorio, sin avanzar, y él dejó escapar una pequeña risa, consciente de lo que debía pasar por su cabeza.

Se volvió hacia Kotoko, depositando su mano sobre su cabeza, con un movimiento que a los demás asemejaba una caricia.

—Entra —invitó ecuánime, y ella tomó aire, asintiendo, para ingresar cabizbaja. —Ocupa el lugar que quieras.

—Sí —susurró ella, quedándose inmóvil en medio de la habitación, observando a su alrededor.

Él, a propósito, dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta, y caminó después hasta su escritorio, donde tomó lugar y cogió el libro de Farmacología en que estaba concentrado esos días.

Decidió darle su espacio y le dio la espalda, conteniéndose de curiosear lo que estaría haciendo. Ella no se había asomado a su habitación desde que se acostaran y no había tenido oportunidad de que asentara del todo en su cabeza.

Pasados unos momentos, escuchó el ligero sonido del colchón, por lo que pudo más su interés y volteó, para hallarla recostada en su cama, con su copia en miniatura en el pecho y sosteniendo el libro de tejido encima de su cabeza.

La comisura de su boca se arqueó con la imagen y suspiró, retornando la vista a las letras del tomo médico, en el que se concentró por completo.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando los ojos le pesaban un poco, y notando que llevaba un rato sin escuchar el sonido de las páginas desde su cama, le dio una mirada al reloj, dándose cuenta que debía llevarla a casa.

Movió su cabeza circularmente y vio la página en que se quedó, poniéndose en pie.

—Kotoko —llamó, acomodando la mesa.

Al no obtener respuesta, se giró.

—Naoki-kun —musitó Kotoko, en lo que él se acercaba a la cama, para después reparar en que ella se había quedado dormida, con la muñeca a su lado.

Recogió el libro en el suelo y lo colocó en la mesa de noche, antes de poner los ojos en ella.

Tomó el móvil de Kotoko, que descansaba en su pecho, rodeado por su mano, y soltó una risa, al ver una partida de solitario abierta. Lo apagó y lo acomodó sobre el libro, suspirando.

Extrajo su propio móvil de su bolsillo y presionó la pantalla para llamar a Shigeo-san, quien atendió prontamente.

—Buenas noches, oji-san —saludó también.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su suegro del otro lado.

—Kotoko se quedó dormida en casa.

Del otro lado, Shigeo-san rió. También debía saber de su sueño pesado.

—Aunque no lo creas, me tranquiliza —dijo Shigeo-san—. Hoy el restaurante está algo movido; principalmente porque la clientela ha aumentado desde la presencia de Christine. Cerraremos un poco más tarde; no tendré que preocuparme porque esté sola.

—Entonces no le interrumpo más, oji-san.

—Gracias por comunicarte. Sé que estará bien cuidada. Ten buena noche.

—Le deseo lo mismo. Hasta luego.

Colgó y miró a su novia, antes de maniobrar para acomodarla debajo de las sábanas y ayudarla a encontrarse lo más cómoda que pudiera estar en sus actuales circunstancias. Era un punto favorable que utilizara falda y no pantalones de mezclilla, así que solo tuvo que soltar la liga que sujetaba su cabello, ubicando su cabeza sobre la almohada, en la que ella se acomodó entre sueños.

Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios, para ir por sus pertenencias y tomar una ducha, dejando como única luz la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

Diez minutos después, tratando de secar lo más posible su cabello, decidió acostarse también y no retrasar más su sueño.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y dio vuelta a la cama, para ocupar el sitio de la izquierda. Se acostó, apagando la luz de la lámpara; acomodó su cuerpo boca arriba para dormir y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, antes de que el sueño le ganara, la sintió apoyarse a él, con la muñeca colocada entre los dos. Hizo una espiración leve y cogió a la muñeca para depositarla en la mesa a su izquierda, acomodándose nuevamente, esa vez aproximando el cuerpo de Kotoko al suyo, experimentando una sensación de regocijo por tenerla entre sus brazos durante la noche.

Debería esperar mucho para que pasara de nuevo.

Sería paciente.

Con un suspiro, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el sueño le rindiera.

 **[…]**

La mañana siguiente, Naoki fue despertado bruscamente por su madre, quien parloteaba incesantemente mientras lo movía de los hombros, hasta que él habló haciéndole saber que estaba consciente, obligándola a dar la vuelta a la cama y llamar a Kotoko.

Ella no estaba apegada a él como cuando se durmió, porque en la noche descubrió esa movilización a la que Yuuki se refirió en su diario de observación, la cual hizo que Kotoko pusiera distancia entre los dos en alguna hora de la noche. Sintió que se movió durante unos momentos, pero de ahí en fuera nada fue lo suficientemente brusco como para alterar del todo su sueño.

Afortunadamente por su inquietud nocturna, su madre no los encontró demasiado juntos a esas horas.

Se dio cuenta que no había puesto la alarma para despertarse e ir a su práctica, pero supuso que no tenía gran importancia.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Kotoko desperezándose apenas, mientras él se frotaba los ojos.

—Las diez pasadas —informó su madre, haciéndole parpadear sorprendido.

Se incorporó y corroboró que así era, levantándose de la cama, estirando sus músculos en el proceso.

—Onii-chan, vístete para salir —le pidió su madre, sujetando de la mano a su novia. —Kotoko-chan, tengo ropa para ti, de la mucha que te compré y no te llevaste, vamos.

—¿Por qué el apuro? —cuestionó él, arrugando el ceño.

—Después de que desayunen iremos a un sitio que remodelaron, quiero que lo vean —expresó su madre, haciendo pararse a Kotoko, que caminaba como un zombi.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y cogió sus cosas, alistándose como ella quería. No entendía por qué tanto interés de su madre en un lugar remodelado, pero, con tal de no tenerle insistiendo, acataría sus ridículas órdenes.

Se vistió con vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de color azul, cruzándose con una somnolienta Kotoko en el pasillo de la planta, quien unos segundos lo observó confundida mientras veía su vestido celeste y miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Retrocedí en el tiempo? —inquirió, con las cejas fruncidas.

Él rió. —Avanzaste —musitó, encaminándose a las escaleras al mismo paso que ella.

—¿Eh?

—Te quedaste dormida —explicó, encogiendo los hombros. —Avisé a tu padre.

La miró sobre su hombro, obteniendo una afirmación de cabeza. —¿A dónde vamos? ¿No entrenaremos?

—Una de las ocurrencias de mi madre —comunicó, descendiendo—. Y no entrenaremos.

—Oh.

Ella bostezó.

—Es increíble que tengas sueño después de todo lo que has dormido —observó, haciendo que ella riera.

—Nunca se duerme lo suficiente —sentenció.

Negó y terminó el primer tramo de las escaleras, donde se cruzó con Yuuki, quien puso cara de no saber cuando le cuestionó con la mirada a qué iba la actitud de su madre.

—Buenos días, tonta —saludó su hermano con una risita.

Ella sacó su lengua. —Buenos días, _otouto_. No te olvides que soy tu onee-san —se burló.

Él se adelantó mientras tenían su pelea infantil y llegó a la primera planta de su casa, acercándose al comedor para tomar su desayuno, tomando asiento justo cuando Kotoko se acercaba corriendo.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —pronunció ella antes de arrasar con sus alimentos.

Él hizo lo propio, a un ritmo más comedido con ella, en lo que su madre paseaba por allí dándoles miradas que le intrigaron de sobremanera.

Ese modo de observarle provocó una pizca de renuencia en su interior, que continuó en todo el camino en coche que realizaron, con su madre en el volante, los demás observando el exterior teniendo las mismas expresiones desconcertadas, mientras él entrecerraba los ojos tratando de pensar qué clase de cosa podría provocar tal entusiasmo y mirada en su progenitora.

Tras media hora de camino, sin mediar palabra, su madre aparcó, en un sitio donde predominaban casas residenciales, donde él no había estado antes.

Sus ojos seguían curiosos a su alrededor, preguntándose exactamente qué clase de edificio podría haber allí… completamente receloso de todo eso.

—Caminaremos un poco —ofreció su madre sonriente, adelantándose para que la siguieran.

El mal presentimiento aumentaba conforme avanzaban por la acera, observando meticulosamente en rededor.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Su madre se detuvo con las manos en alto y él miró sorprendido el punto exacto en que lo hizo, observando una campana en la parte superior de _un edificio religioso_.

—¿Por qué tenía que venir aquí, Noriko? —Él se giró a la derecha, con un párpado temblando, hacia el padre de Kotoko, que cerró la puerta de su taxi y los miró a todos con cara anonadada.

—¡Por una boda! —exclamó su madre.

Las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a sus conocidos, que agitaron sus manos, saludándoles.

Una ola de enfado le recorrió y rechinó los dientes, mirando con furia a su madre, quien informaba feliz que había estado planeando encantada el evento.

 _Semejante descaro_.

Sus ojos se apartaron de su imprudente progenitora y se dirigieron a su novia, cuyos orbes marrones refulgían de pánico. Con todo lo que pasó para que la aceptara, pretendía presionarla, _presionarlos_ (porque él quería que finalizaran sus estudios antes de casarse con ella) para unirse en matrimonio.

—¡Okaa-san! —reclamó él, volviendo los ojos a su madre.

—Oba-sama —susurró Kotoko a su costado.

En su periferia, la vio encogida.

Era muy pronto para eso; aunque quería casarse con ella, deseaba hacerlo de un modo diferente… únicamente aceptaría en ese momento, si ella estuviera de acuerdo. Pero, por su lenguaje corporal, en la actualidad estaba muy lejos de darlo.

Si su madre se había equivocado con algo antes, eso lo superaba con creces.

Acortó completamente la distancia a su novia, quien, temerosa lo observó, y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. —¿Quieres hacer una carrera? —murmuró, solo para que ella lo oyera.

Pasaron unos segundos y Kotoko se giró a él, cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa. Después asintió.

Él la cogió de la mano, lo que provocó aplausos emocionados de su madre, a quien enarcó una ceja. Estaría muy ocupada en las próximas horas, pensó con malicia, vengativo.

Dieron un paso hacia su madre, los demás haciéndoles espacio, y la rodeó, mientras ella, a sus espaldas, decía que tenía la ropa lista para todos.

—Vamos —susurró a Kotoko.

Entonces, echó a correr con ella, que le siguió el paso, andando lo más rápido que pudieran para aumentar la distancia entre la locura de Irie Noriko y ellos.

Sin importarles otra cosa, escaparon, escuchando los gritos asombrados de su madre, detrás, llamándolos.

 **[…]**

Tras largo recorrido, Naoki se detuvo, Kotoko imitándole, y ambos respiraron agitados, recuperando el aire después de una larga carrera, que les alejara lo más posible del sitio en que antes estuvieron.

Habían corrido suficiente tramo para que su madre, con la imposición de su deseo, en sus planes, no les diera alcance; además, que estaría muy atareada para cancelar todo lo que había orquestado.

Durante un instante, se sintió ligeramente culpable, pero eso cambió tan pronto como tuvo la seguridad de que era lo correcto para ellos dos no casarse en ese momento, menos con las dudas y el temor que había visto en el rostro de Kotoko. Era claro que ella pensaría, de convencerla ahora, que podía tratarse de algo relacionado a la proposición de su padre, aun cuando le había asegurado que solo fueron unas palabras de parte del mayor.

Dio largas bocanadas de aire y alzó la vista, dándose cuenta que al otro lado de la calle había un parque, en todo su esplendor primaveral. Había un estanque donde nadaban los patos y un par de niños alimentaba a unos cuantos, también se veían personas ejercitándose y a otras andar calmadamente un sábado en mediodía.

—Yo… —Miró a Kotoko. —Ahora mismo… no…

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —¿Quieres alimentar a los patos? —preguntó él, como si nada.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta un momento, para después sonreír con una afirmación de cabeza.

—Por ahora soy feliz como tu novia —manifestó sujetándose de su brazo.

Naoki rió en voz baja, aunque sintió agrado de que lo dijera por primera vez.

Cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron a un puesto de venta, dejándola pedir el alimento para los patos mientras extraía su vibrante teléfono de su bolsillo, que apagó sin mirar.

Hicieron la compra y caminaron hasta una banca vacía cerca del estanque, donde se sentaron, ajenos a lo que ocurría en la realidad que habían dejado de lado momentos atrás.

Kotoko, contenta, comenzó a lanzar comida a los patos, y él los contempló, graznando alegres, disfrutando de la calma que aquel instante le transmitía, sintiéndose feliz y pleno.

Sus ojos observaron de soslayo a su novia, quien sonreía entretenida a las aves, y pudo esbozar una sonrisa disimulada. La imperfecta novia para cualquiera, pero indicada para él.

Sin girarse, colocó una mano tras la espalda de ella, sintiendo en sus dedos el roce de su cintura cuando ella aproximó su cuerpo al suyo.

Y, en su compañía, dejó que el tiempo pasara.

* * *

 **NA: Ja,ja, ¿podría pasársele en la cabeza a Irie que Kotoko considerara que él no se lo había pedido? (Tampoco es eso, pero sí una posibilidad).**

 _Queda el epílogo._

* * *

adriana bulla: Ay, sabes que tratándose de Kotoko no lo haría sufrir mucho ni se alargaría el dolor ella. También el corazoncito le dice que no lo pase mal. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que tú puedas interesarte por otras historias mías. Y, como creo que será la última vez respondiéndote aquí, agradezco mucho que estuvieras atenta a esta historia, me siento muy complacida que te gustara y te animaras a llegar hasta el final. Y lo que me has dicho me halaga demasiado, lo llevo en mi corazoncito. Cuídate mucho, mucho; espero encontrarte de nuevo; si no, éxito.


	36. El destino de las oportunidades

**Disclaimer: No, INK tiene como propietaria a Kaoru Tada.**

 **Un pequeño vistazo al futuro para ustedes.**

* * *

 **Novia imperfecta**

por _MissKaro_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **El destino de las oportunidades tomadas**

* * *

Naoki escuchó un chillido de emoción a lo lejos y elevó la mirada de la revista que leía, sentado en una tumbona bajo la sombrilla de playa.

Sus ojos dieron primero con la espuma blanca de las olas, avanzando sobre la arena, para después cruzarse con Kotoko, dentro del mar, huyendo de Yuuki, quien le salpicaba gran cantidad de agua, por la incrementable fuerza que le daba el crecimiento de la pubertad. Su novia reía y se agitaba, tratando de mantener suficiente distancia de su hermano, sin frutos.

Él se permitió contemplarlos durante unos momentos. Tras la vuelta de los Aihara a casa, seis meses después de su partida, la relación entre su hermano y ella había sido más cercana, aunque las discusiones entre ellos se mantenían; su madre decía que era como si se tratara de dos hermanos reales, y él podía estar de acuerdo en ese punto.

Y ahora que su hermano aumentaba de tamaño, el aire sobreprotector de Yuuki, para con ella, estaba más presente, sobre todo porque parecía muy probable que rebasaría la estatura de su novia. Eso le agradaba al menor de los Irie —además, pensó Naoki con diversión, su hermano era más feliz pudiendo sobrepasar a su _amiga_ Konomi.

La actual pelea entre Yuuki y Kotoko era otra de las demostraciones del modo en que se llevaban, aun estando de _vacaciones_.

Los seis se hallaban en Okinawa; Kotoko llevaba un año trabajando y le correspondían unos días de descanso, que se tomaron como excusa para la estancia en la playa. Él, pues, solamente se encontraba allí por ella; estaba en su último año de preparación para obtener su título de médico, haciendo una investigación mientras tenía su residencia en el hospital, y el tiempo podría estarlo ocupando de otro modo.

Aunque admitía que también era su propio deseo estar ahí.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver a su madre tomar fotos a todos, con un equipo protector de agua, en su inseparable cámara, pensó que era perfecto ella no insistiera en que regresara al agua de nuevo; ya que había nadado una hora antes de irse a su sitio actual.

Su madre debía estar conteniéndose.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, retornó sus ojos al artículo de la revista, cuya información sería de provecho para sustentar teóricamente el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo para su tesis.

Pero, nuevamente, su lectura se interrumpió a causa de Kotoko, la cual se sentó en su tumbona.

Se hizo el desentendido unos momentos, sabiendo disimular lo suficiente para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Deberías divertirte un poco más hoy, Naoki-kun —expresó ella, y de reojo la vio verterse crema protectora en sus manos, para untarla en sus hombros, y no quemarse con la luz solar de verano.

—Te aseguro que me divertiré hoy —musitó, pensando en la noche.

Cerró la revista y cogió el bote de crema para colocarse un poco en la palma y continuar con lo que ella estaba haciendo, alcanzando el sitio en su espalda que las manos de ella no podían abarcar.

Kotoko se estremeció cuando posó sus dedos sobre su espalda descubierta, que quedaba a la vista por el traje de baño bien diseñado para cubrir los sitios en que se sentía incómoda.

Él, malicioso, delineó la curvatura de su espalda con su índice, hasta alcanzar un punto detrás de su oreja, a la que se inclinó.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó, pese a conocer la respuesta, misma que ella le había dado un año después de haberlo aceptado.

Ella ladeó su rostro hacia él y sonrió. —Sí, Naoki-kun —expresó antes de regresar la vista al mar.

Él siguió recorriendo su espalda con su mano, aventurándose a colocar la crema debajo de los tirantes de su ropa. Sabía que era innecesario, pero todo el protector lo era. Sus intenciones estaban en que ella siguiera temblando.

Volvió a acercarse a su oído.

—Entonces, ¿te convertirías en mi esposa? —susurró.

Kotoko se tensó un momento y se movió para mirarlo de frente, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad. A continuación, presionó rápidamente los labios sobre los suyos, sonriente.

—Sí.

Sin embargo, su boca formó un mohín infantil.

—Pero ahora será muy difícil conseguir una fecha, tienes muy poco tiempo por tu profesión y mi trabajo… Oji-san tiene trabajo con la fama de la empresa, no mucho, él sí puede hacer tiempo. Papá también. Tú y yo somos quienes estamos ocupados… Creo que mejor hubiéramos aceptado años atrás… Oba-sama debió prevenir algo como esto, fue muy tont…

—Hagámoslo aquí —interrumpió, sonriendo de forma lobuna.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, momento oportuno para él.

—¿Se puede? —cuestionó ella, anonadada.

Él asintió y desvió su mirada de Kotoko hacia el mar, donde los ojos de su familia los observaban. Solo se enfocó en su madre y le ofreció una afirmación con la cabeza, a lo que ella soltó un grito exaltado y salió corriendo en dirección a ambos.

Su fugaz prometida le dio una mirada comprensiva, con el rostro iluminado; del modo en que quería que se viera, superados los eventos del pasado, una etapa de la relación de ambos.

—¡Tenemos que prepararte, Kotoko-chan! —exclamó su progenitora, llegando hasta ellos. —¡Finalmente podré llamarte hija oficialmente! ¡Y tendré nietas y nietos! ¡Oh, y al fin puedo verlo! ¡Qué anillo tan más hermoso! ¡Bien hecho, onii-chan!

—¿Anillo? —Él soltó una risa por la cara sorprendida que puso Kotoko al reparar su dedo anular, donde consiguió colocar un anillo mientras estaba distraída. —¡Naoki-kun! —emitió de forma incrédula, tratando de acercarse a él, en tanto su madre le hacía levantarse de la tumbona.

—Vamos, Kotoko-chan, hay que ponerte más bella de lo que eres —dijo su madre con voz excitada—. Te verás mucho mejor que tu amiga Chris en las fotos de su boda con Kinnosuke. ¡Lo sé! ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Mi Kotoko-chan y mi onii-chan van a casarse! ¡Estuve esperando tanto por este momento!

Vio alejarse a las dos, Kotoko entre trompicones, y agitó la cabeza; sabía a lo que se atenía al dejarle el asunto en sus manos, pero no creía que pudiera haber sido de otro modo. Una vez Kotoko había comentado que se lo debían por la ocasión anterior, y sabía que le haría feliz a su oba-sama planear todo.

Él solo hizo caso a sus palabras.

Se puso en pie, mientras los hombres de su familia se aproximaban, con la intención de dirigirse al hotel y descansar antes de alistarse para el momento del enlace. Ellos se veían extasiados por el acontecimiento que tendría lugar ese día.

Él, aunque no lo hiciera externamente, se sentía pletórico de convertirla en su esposa.

Más de seis años atrás, lo habría creído imposible; pero en todo ese tiempo, muchas cosas habían cambiado y él era alguien distinto al joven ingenuo que creyó en un plan hueco y estúpido, aunque éste resultara ser lo mejor que habría podido cruzado en su camino, al permitirle interactuar realmente con Kotoko, conocerla a ella y a sí mismo.

Había sido afortunado de tenerla en su camino y que ella lo disculpara y lo quisiera. Que siguiera con él a pesar de todo, para convertirse en la señora Irie, y lo que el futuro tuviera preparado para ambos, con sus altas y sus bajas.

Sonaba estúpido, aunque solo lo supiera él, pero pensaba en ese _final feliz_ que ella alguna vez le planteó, formando su propia familia con la mujer que amaba.

 _De cualquier modo, se sentiría a gusto teniéndola a su lado, como hasta entonces._

Los demás podrían opinar diversidad de cosas sobre ambos, cuestionando la relación de alguien tan listo e impertérrito como él, con alguien como ella, tan llena de vida, mas le importaba muy poco, pues la conocía perfectamente y no se arrepentía de haberla escogido. Más que nadie, era consciente del modo de ser de su futura esposa. Era romántica, parlanchina, ingenua, confiada, determinada, protectora, sensible, persistente, impulsiva, irritante, accidentada, amable, entusiasta, olvidadiza, imprudente, comprensiva, alegre, vivaz, cariñosa,…

Imperfecta, tanto como lo era él.

Pero _suya_.

* * *

 **NA:** **Yo había terminado con el capítulo anterior (¿o también el 34?), pero...**

 ** _Naoki podrá continuar agregando adjetivos a la lista. Es un modo organizativo de información, aunque conozca todo lo que implica. Y dice más de él, que se ha tomado el tiempo de pensar a fondo en ella._**

 ** _En fin._**

Ay, qué difícil es dar por completada esta historia; mi pequeño bebé como ninguna otra historia. _Y logré terminarla en el mismo año_.

Me causa mucha felicidad que ustedes apreciaran este fic y eso quedara reflejado; para quienes escribimos aquí, nos apoya mucho. Les agradezco la lectura de Novia Imperfecta y que me acompañaran durante ella. Ustedes saben quiénes son, por lo que no nombraré a detalle. (También uno de mis cuadernos que se acabó y por amor al planeta me resigné a escribir solo de forma electrónica).

Trabajar una perspectiva de Naoki, sin que intervinieran otras, me pareció un reto, porque su capacidad mental debe ser muy amplia, y pues tampoco yo ignoro mucho los sentimientos, como me imagino que pueda hacer él. Es triste que no podamos conocer su punto de vista de las cosas, pero ojalá que mi aproximación al genio tuviera su agrado. Sobretodo, en muchísimas palabras je je.

Podría decir demasiado aquí, pero no lo haré; solo deseo que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Como he dicho antes, tenerles leyendo siempre será un placer.

 **Les mando los últimos besos y abrazos de Novia Imperfecta.**

 **Atentamente: MissKaro.**


End file.
